The Woren of Uzu no Kuni
by Foxcomm
Summary: When Naruto turned eight, something began to happen. He changed, growing fur and a tail. 'What do you mean I'm a WOREN' rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood in the hall, holding buckets of water, his punishment for not paying attention. His arms ached and he wished he could scratch his itching body. He hadn't been able to pay any attention at all in class during the last week, he'd been itching so bad, especially at the end of his spine. It was driving him nuts. And if that wasn't the worst of it, then his hair changing colors was! He was growing red stripes! The line first started right in the center of his forehead but he could see it branching out as well as growing up. People were making fun of him, saying he was dying his hair but he wasn't!

"That's enough," his teacher said, coming out of the room. "Go to the bathroom and return to class."

"Yes sir," Naruto said, setting down the buckets and running away. He got there and began scratching his legs and butt. "Kami, that feels better," he moaned. It wasn't his arms, though his nails were becoming pointed for some odd reason. When he felt better, he used the toilet and went to wash his hands. As he did though, he looked up at his reflection. "AAAGGGHHH!" He turned around and ran away. "JIJI!!!" He bolted right out of the school, to the tower, up the stairs, and into his office. "JIJI, HELP!"

"What's wrong Naruto," Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled, jumping up and looking for the danger the boy had run from.

"Look, LOOK!" Naruto jumped on the man and pointed to his right eye.

"Naruto, what am..." Sarutobi stared into the eye, disbelief replacing his concern look. Naruto's sky blue eye was changing, turning gold and the iris larger. His other eye was still a normal human eye. "Naruto, how long has this been going on?"

"I woke up and my eyes hurt," Naruto said, panicking, "but they weren't like this! What's going on with them!?"

"I...I don't know." His first thought went to the Kyuubi but his eye had been slitted and blood red. This had a round pupil. He then noticed the change in Naruto's hair. "Naruto, has something happened to you?"

"No! What's wrong with me, jiji!?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A week! At first it was just a little itching but now..." Naruto trailed off, scared.

"Where at, let me see." Naruto turned around and lifted up his shirt a little as well as pulling down the back of his shorts to show where the itching was worst. Sarutobi stared at it, unsure of what he was looking at.

When he tentatively touched it, Naruto jumped. "Don't do that," he said accusingly.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said slowly.

"What?"

"...Its nothing to worry about but for now, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Naruto spun around and saw Sarutobi holding what looked like fur. "Where did you get that?"

"Naruto..." Naruto looked around, found a mirror and placed it at the small of his back where he could see it. What he saw was this little, blood matted, black fur tail. He screamed and passed out.

—oo000oo—

"What is going on," Sarutobi growled at the doctor in charge of Naruto. "What the hell do you mean, you can't remove it!?"

"Nerves are bundled around the bone," the doctor said. "We couldn't touch it if we wanted!"

Sarutobi grabbed him and said, "What is going on with his body!?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Hokage. He's changing, we discovered he is growing fur over the skin of his lower body. Yellow with red stripes as well. The marks on his forehead are extending as well. The whiskers on his cheeks are...growing nerves, making them actually sensitive. And his muscles are growing and compacting."

"Why? Is it the fox?"

"No," he said slowly. "At least, maybe not. Seals were placed on the boys body right away yet it continued. So we thought it was something in his body. So we took a blood sample and compared it to a previous one."

"What did you find," Sarutobi demanded.

"That's just it, we found no difference between the old and new sample but we found something, the sample themselves were different than a normal human's." He was quiet a moment and then said, "One of the nurses made the first assumption, she said Naruto was starting to resemble a tiger. So, we compared it to that of a tiger, seeing if there may have been something there."

"And!?"

"One fourth of his DNA is like that of a tiger. The genetic sequences we found were rare and hard to find, but not unheard of." He held out an old file, "This woman, Uzumaki Kushina, I can only assume is his mother, she had a physical done here before the Kyuubi attacked. Looking, we found similarities. They were fewer but still there. Of course, this isn't all together unheard of as changes like this is common in over a quarter of the human population but nothing to this scale."

"So, you mean to tell me Naruto is changing into a tiger," Sarutobi said, making sure he understood.

"No, not a full one at least. Physically, he will still be shaped as a human, but he will have fur and a tail. His finger nails and toe nails have already grown to claws."

Sarutobi sighed, "Is he awake?"

"No, we decided to sedate him when he woke up panicking and tried to rid himself of the tail." The doctor looked behind Sarutobi at two people coming through the door.

"Is it true," Koharu demanded. "Is the fox changing the boy?"

Homura grunted, "Let's see it then."

"Naruto is a boy, not an it," Sarutobi told him.

"It is a weapon of the village," Homura replied.

"He is the village's savior, he is an eight year old child, not even in the academy," Sarutobi growled. "And I am not getting into this with you once again."

"Fine, let's see the _boy_."

Sarutobi looked to the doctor. "Nothing wrong with them seeing him, I guess. This way please." He took them to Naruto's room where he was laying curled up into a ball. Peach fuzz fur had begun growing along his legs and feet and his tail was a bit longer. "He is also about to lose his canines from the look of them. Going along with what has already happened, I think it would be safe to say he will have fangs to replace them."

Homura looked at Naruto confused. "I don't get it, why isn't he changing into a fox?"

"Because its not the fox doing it," Sarutobi told him. "The doctor tells me his DNA is partly tiger."

"A tiger," Koharu asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "As I told the Hokage, it isn't that unusual, in fact it is quite common for some DNA in people to be animal like. The Hokage himself is a bit monkey, in fact. The Inuzuka's as well as yourself, have Canine. As for Homura-san, he has armadillo. Many of the ninja forces in fact have some, maybe five or six chromosome at most. Out of his forty six, Naruto has thirteen."

"How did this happen," Koharu asked.

"I honestly can't say," the doctor replied. "Maybe his parents both had a large number and passed them along to him, I don't know without knowing his father." They all looked to Sarutobi.

"Just who is his father, Hiruzen," Homura asked. "And his mother for that matter."

Sarutobi sighed, "...His mother was Uzumaki Kushina and his father...Namikaze Minato."

"You mean to tell me that he is the only child of the Fourth," Homura shouted in disbelief.

"Yes," a new voice said, walking in. Jiriaya stood next to the Hokage, looking down at Naruto. "I didn't want to believe it but apparently its true."

"You knew," Koharu asked.

"Of course I knew," Jiriaya replied. "I'm his godfather."

"A bad one then," Koharu replied. "What else do you know?"

"I know what's happening to him." He had their attention. "Ancient ruins tell us that long before the Rikudo Sennin, long before Chakra even existed, there was magic and other races."

"Yeah, I know that legend," Homura said, waving it off. "The Goddess Wars and the White and Black Dragon Clan and whatnot."

"Exactly," Jiriaya replied. "One of the clan spoken of was the woren clan. A race of half humans, half tigers." The doctor glanced at Naruto.

"You mean you think Naruto is a woren?"

"A throw back. I found a family tree in one such ruin. It seems that the humans of the time were interbreeding with the other races. Races like the Woren, Plainrunners, half human half dogs, Highlanders, half humans, half monkeys, the Shell Clan, half human half armadillo, and the Wing clan, half human half bird. The children of which all displayed greater than human abilities."

"Bloodlines," Sarutobi surmised.

"I believe so."

"Wait, wait," Homura said, stopping him. "You mean to tell me that all the ninja of the world are offspring of these...these subhumans!?"

"That is what I found points to, it also explains the creation of chakra," Jiriaya said with a shrug. "Of course, I could be vastly wrong and it is all just a legend. So, can anyone else explain why Naruto is changing?"

—oo000oo—

Naruot laid there, listening while pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to think about what was happening to him but the things they talked about raised more questions. He woke up when they first began talking so Naruto heard everything. Opening his eyes, he sat up to see the doctor staring at him wide eyed. "What's a godfather?" Everyone stared at him like startled deer. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind hunting one.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," the Old Man said, his voice shaking a little. "Sleep well?"

"No, you all woke me up talking so loud. What's a godfather," he asked again, looking at Jiriaya, seeing him begin to sweat a little.

Koharu looked at the silent men and sighed, "A godfather is someone that is supposed to take care of a child when his or her parents can't, either because they are sick or they died." She glared at Jiriaya, purposely making it a jab.

Naruto shook his head, "Wait, he isn't my godfather, Jiji is. He's the one that takes care of me."

Sarutobi sighed, "He is your godfather, Naruto."

Naruto blinked at him then looked at Jiriaya. The silence was very awkward. "Where were you," Naruto finally said.

Jiriaya searched for the words to explain to this child so he would understand. "I...was away. I couldn't come."

"But you're here now? So you had to be close. Why didn't you come any other time I was hurt?"

Guiltily, he looked away. "I had something important to do that kept me away."

Naruto kept on staring at him a moment longer before saying, "More important than me?" Jiriaya said nothing so Naruto got up and walked over to him. "I guess so..." Suddenly angry, he kicked him in the shin. "THEN GO BACK TO IT! I WAS FINE BEFORE NOW, I'LL BE FINE STILL!" He ran out the door, ignoring Jiriaya's yelps of pain and Sarutobi calling his name.

—oo000oo—

"Well, that went well," Koharu muttered.

"I thought he was sedated," Sarutobi said, rounding on the doctor.

"He, he was! I gave him enough for a child his age to sleep for eight hours! They must have worn off faster because his changing physiology!"

Jiriaya set his leg back on the ground with a wince. "I'll go get him."

"No," Koharu said, "he doesn't want to see either of you," meaning Jiriaya and Sarutobi. "I'll go get him. You three stay here. Doctor, can you get some warm clothes for me and bring them?"

"Yes ma'am." He went to a supply closet and grabbed some sweats. He handed them to her and she started walking away. When Homura started to follow, she glared at him until he stepped back.

"Must be that time of the month," Jiriaya muttered.

Koharu found Naruto up on the roof, holding himself and crying while he scratched at his ears as they too began to change. They were becoming pointed and fur the same neon yellow as his hair began to grow. "Naruto," she said softly. He jumped a little and looked at her, fiercely wiping his tears away. "You must be cold in that hospital gown. Here, put these on." She gave him the clothes and stepped back.

"Thank you," Naruto said, sniffling. He put the pants on first and pulled off the gown. He pulled the shirt on.

"Do you know who I am, Naruto?"

"Yeah, the Old Man said you were his teammate a long time ago. He showed me a picture once, you were really pretty."

She smiled a little. "I would like to think I still am."

"Sorry ma'am," he said, lowering his head.

"Hey now, no more tears." She knelt by him and smoothed out her kimono.

"I don't get it, why are you being nice to me," Naruto said, wiping away more tears. "The Old Man says you're often mean."

"He does, does he? Well, I can see why. The truth is Naruto, I always try to do what is best for Konoha, even if it goes against Sarutobi's, or even my heart."

Naruto sniffed, "...Why is everyone mean to me," he asked her hopefully.

"I can't tell you," she told him regretfully. Looking now, it was easy to see that he was a boy, not a thousand foot tall demon fox.

"Of course," Naruto said in defeat. "No one could tell me I had parents. No one could tell me I had a godfather. That I had a family. No one will tell me why this is happening to me. Why would anyone tell me why they are so mean?"

"I know it hurts, Naruto, and I know it makes you sad. Please understand, why I do and don't do is for the best, even if it hurts. Now though, you do know. Won't you give Jiriaya a chance?"

"No," Naruto said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I recognize his name. He writes those pervy, orange books the Old Man sometimes reads. More important."

"Naruto," she said soothingly.

"No! Always for the best of Konoha! Always and yet I always hurt! Well, if he wants me to like him and it hurts that I don't, then he can hurt to!"

"Alright," she said, holding him to her. "I won't try to convince you otherwise then." She held Naruto until his head started to drop from how tired he was. "Ready to head back to bed?" He nodded so she picked him up and he curled into a ball in her arms. Taking him to his room, she set him on his bed, making sure his tail was outside his pants.

Outside, Sarutobi said, "Well," when he saw her.

"If he wants me to like him and it hurts that I don't, then he can hurt to," Koharu quoted. "He is not happy. With only Jiriaya for the moment but once he realizes that you kept all that information and more away from him, I imagine his ire will be directed at you as well."

"Did you tell him?"

"No," she replied. "Though my heart cried out to tell him everything, it isn't in the best interest of Konoha. Besides, he has had more than he can take as is. He doesn't need that as well." She looked at the doctor. "Watch him carefully, understood? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Yes ma'am," he said before heading off.

As she was about to leave, Jiriaya called out, "Will he forgive me?"

She stopped and thought hard. "I don't think its in his nature to hate people. But then, he doesn't know if other people will abandon him to write 'pervy, orange books the Old Man sometimes reads'. No, I honestly don't think he will, at least not for a long time." Then she left.

—oo000oo—

It took a week before it was finally complete. It ended with Naruto having a strong, agile body, His fur went up his leg, to the small of his back on his back, while stopping where his legs bend when joining the hips. His tail was as long as his body, his ears a few inches longer covered in inch long fur, and his eyes golden, able to see in the dark. He was being released today. "Hey Naruto," Jiriaya said, walking in. Naruto snapped a glare at him. "Come on, don't be mad," was as far as he got before Naruto punched him in the gut, making him double over. He growled down at him before walking out.

When he got to his apartment, he looked at his clothes and scowled. He didn't need orange to stand out anymore. Filling a bucket with red dye, he put all his jumpsuits in after he tore off the white bindings at the ends of the pants legs as well as tearing off the sleeves. There was something relieving in that. Looking at his sandals, he toss them away next. Taking the sleeves, he took a thread and needle and began to sew them into toe-less, heelless, wrappings like his sandals. Tying white cloth bandages around his feet and shins, he pulled on the padding. He wrapped his arms next, up to her elbows. He put on the jacket turned vest after it dried as well as the pants. With his last orange jacket, he did the same with, except with the sleeves with this one, he turned into a bandanna to keep his hair out of his face. He then grabbed two large daggers he got as a gift from the Hokage on his last birthday. Placing the sheaths on a belt, he tied it around his waist. When he was done, he packed up everything else and looked around him home. Though it all, all the pain and lies, this had been his one place of peaceful refuge and he would miss it. Looking at the overhead wooden beam separating the kitchenette and the living room, he got a chair and scratched _Naruto was here_ in it with his claws. He walked outside, was about to locked the door and realized it didn't matter anymore. Not wanting anyone to see him, he ran to the end of the walkway and jumped to the rook of the building below. He landed on all fours, got up without a problem, and started running. He reached the end of the roof and jumped to the next one. When he got to the wall, he jumped and was just able to grab the ledge. Not bad as it was over ten feet away. Clawing his way up, he stood on the edge a moment before jumping down. "No more lies," he said to the chunin that had been staring at him, surprised at what he looked like.

—oo000oo—

"I want to see Naruto," Jiriaya said to his sensei the next morning.

"You can't," Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm his godfather and I can't!?"

"You can't see him because I can't find him," Hiruzen shouted. "He's gone missing, boy! No one has seen him!"

Jiriaya gaped, "He isn't in the village. You could find him with that stone of your's if he was."

"You're right," Sarutobi said, dropping down into his chair.

"Then I'll go find him. He won't get far."

"He will," Sarutobi muttered.

"Then I'll follow him, find him. He's an eight year old, how much trouble will he be?" Sarutobi hesitated. "What?"

"...Since his family wasn't here to take care of him, I did in your place."

"What did you do?"

"I taught him to survive, just as I did you."

"So he won't need to go into villages for food," Jiriaya groaned. "Even then though, I can try to follow him."

"Not that simple still," Sarutobi replied. "We haven't found one footprint that might be his. We thought we did with when he landed outside the wall but there hasn't been a close match since. Like he..."

"He doesn't walk on all his foot. Did he have pads on the bottom of his feet, like a tiger does?"

"I don't know, no one bothered to check and the set we have of his were distorted when he jumped into the trees. We followed him to a river and lost him."

Jiriaya fell into a chair. "...I'll still find him, if it takes years."

"No," Koharu said, walking in.

"What do you mean no," Sarutobi and Jiriaya shouted.

"He is a boy, even if he is the son of the Fourth and a jinchuuriki. As a village, we can't be without Jiriaya's information network for as long as it takes to find him, nor can we waste the man power to find him. We must do what is best for the village and that isn't retrieving Uzumaki Naruto. I just wanted to tell you that." She turned around and said when she reached the door. "Too ad we never took a picture of him, we can't even post him a missing nin without a picture and no one will believe a description or a drawing." She smiled a little when she left. _'Run, Uzumaki Naruto, run far and run fast. Find your happiness.'_

"I refuse..." Jiriaya started.

"No, she's right," Sarutobi said. "The boy is no longer our concern... Get back to your spies."

"You can't be serious!"

"You think I want to abandon him!? I held him as he grew, when he got sick! He is as much my grandson as my daughter's child and it tore me up inside to lie to him as I had to! But we can't force him back if he doesn't want to and we can't waste time to retrieve him and explain!"

Jiriaya looked down, knowing what he said was true. "So what do we do?"

Sarutobi sighed, hating himself. "We go on, look for him as well can, but he is a secondary objective of the village."

—oo000oo—

"_Where ever Naruto is, he is on his own."_ Naruto ran, dodging and jumping over branches that got in his way. His clothes has long since dried and were comfortable again. He cleared all the trees to see the ocean. Looking around, he spotted a port. He prayed he could get passage on a boat, he wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere Koharu had told him about during his week at the hospital. Uzu no kuni, the Land of Whirlpools, and the home of the Uzumaki clan. And he would get there, if he had to stow away aboard a ship and then jump ship and swim the rest of the way. Entering the port, he found a sheet hanging on a line and turned it into a cloak to hide his feature. Going to the building with the port master, he asked, "Is there any boats to the Land of Whirlpools?"

He looked at Naruto in surprise. "Not many go there son, but..." He looked over his list. "Yes, there is. Well, sort of. You see, only the natives know the way to and from the island without getting pulled into a maelstrom that surround it so we must meet one of their boats outside their borders. And they decide if you go or not."

Naruto was silent a moment. "I'll take that chance. How much is it?"

"Twelve ryu. Takes three days to get there."

Naruto handed him the money and took the ticket. "When does the boat leave?"

"One is going by there this afternoon. He will take you to the drop off point."

—oo000oo—

Naruto waited at the railing, nervous as the boat pulled up to his. "Hail, travellers," a large man said, going up the boarding plank. "Been a while since someone had been this way. Who is it?"

"Me," Naruto said, walking up to him.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, a boy, is that a problem?"

The woman with him shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't really matter, where's your parents?"

"Dead."

They nodded silently and the man said, "Ticket and let me see your face." Naruto gave him it and pulled the hood back enough to show his face but leave his ears hidden. The woman grabbed his hood though and looked at him in disbelief. They shared a glance and the man said, "Alright, you're free to enter. Hop on aboard." Naruto jerked back, pulling his hood from her grasp and stepping on their boat. He stood at the railing and watched the water as they pulled away. They two of them went back to the wheel and concentrated on piloting the boat through. Naruto watched the shore anxiously as it got closer but then he glanced up at the pilots. They knew what he looked like and they way they were treating him made him nervous. When they cleared the last of the dangers, Naruto stepped back.

"Whew," the woman said, stepping away from the wheel. "I'm sorry, young prince, if any of that scared you." She looked at him just in time to see him push off the railing in a running jump, diving into the water. She ran to the railing and looked through the water, trying to spot him. "Stop the propeller!" The man killed the engine instantly and went to the water. "Do you see him!?"

"No!" Naruto swam underwater as long as he could before breaking surface. He was a good ways from the ship now. "There he is!"

"Damn," Naruto growled as be began swimming as fast as he could. The engine roared to life and the man pointed the ship at him, hoping to catch him. Luckily, Naruto reach the shore by then and ran into the forest.

"Prince Uzumaki, come back," the woman yelled, not being heard. After Naruto vanished, she said, "Hell, we are so going to get it."

Naruto ran for a it before slowing down. He took a deep breath and sniffed around. He was hungry now. "Oh man, I should of caught a fish while in the water," he moaned. Catching the scent of a deer, he licked his lips and began stalking it. Getting closer, he pulled his knives out and crawled through the foliage. His smirk and thoughts of lunch went from his mind when he saw this red haired girl dancing on a stump with several animals watching her. The odd, and beautiful, part of her was that she has a set of snow white wings coming from her back. Watching her, he couldn't help but stand up and move closer to watch. He sat down next to the deer, not even thinking about it. When she stopped, she smiled and giggled at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied. "You're really pretty and you dance very well."

She giggled again, "Thank you, Uzumaki."

"How did you know my name?"

She tilted her head, "Because you're a woren."

"Huh?"

"Huh? Don't you know anything? Uzumaki are worens, Sora are wyndians, Ryu are dragon clans, and the Rand clan are the Shell tribe."

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked.

"You don't know, do you," she said, crouching down to look him in the eyes. "Just where are you from?"

"Konoha, my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, gave birth to me there. Do you know her?"

"No...Oh, I know, she's the woman auntie said married that handsome man in the photo! So, you turned out to be a prince and you parents sent you home?"

"No, my parents are dead, they died when I was born. What do you mean 'prince'?"

She smiled, "Well, why ruin it? Come with me. I'm Din."

"Naruto," he said, getting up. "So no one is going to look at me odd?"

"Nope," she said, smiling. She saw him sheath his forgotten knives. "What are those for?"

Naruto grinned helplessly. "Lunch. Deer was on the menu." She laughed while said deer ran away.

"Well, let's go Naruto!" She spread her wings and flitted through the trees as he followed. When they got to the main village, Naruto looked around amazed. Though rare, there were others that looked odd like him and Din. One was this huge man over eight feet tall and looked like a walking armadillo. He even saw others like himself and more like Din. Din pulled him up to a gate with a red spiral on it just like the one on his vest. "Hey, its Din, let me in," she called. When it opened, the guards bowed politely to her. "Look what I found lost in the woods, the poor kitty."

"Hey!"

"Thank you, princess Din," the guards said. "Prince... Who are you?"

Naruto stepped back a little. "He's Naruto," Din said. "His mother is Uzumaki Kushina and he was born on the mainland. She died and he came here when he changed."

"Of, you are the ones that the boat pilots told us about," a woman with blue hair and a kind smile said to him. "Welcome home, young prince."

"Why do you all keep calling me a prince," Naruto asked.

"Because you look as our ancestors did long ago," the woman said to him. "When our numbers dwindled too far, a great mage put a magic spell over our people so that though fewer of us there will be, every generation, our blood will remain strong in us and a prince or princess will be born to the clan every so often, based on the person's strength. Your mother would have been very proud to see you like this."

"She...she would," Naruto asked, tears starting to slip free. "No," he said, rubbing his eyes with his arm. "I'm crying again."

The woman picked him up and asked, "How long have you been alone?"

"Always, my mother died when I was born."

She rubbed her head against his, "You poor thing. Don't worry though, all that is in the pass. How would you like to meet your grandfather, aunts and uncles?" Naruto's face brightened like the sun. "I'll say a lot."

"I do, I do, I do!"

"Then let's go see him. Thank you again, Princess Din."

"You're welcome, bye Naruto, maybe next time, you will dance with me!"

"Bye," Naruto waved. They closed the gates and Naruto was led inside. He marveled at it all, he had such a huge family! The woman stopped him behind this large woren.

"Lord Rei," she said to him. The man turned around, showing that he had been talking to the lady from the boat. "Princess Din has just delivered to us our lost prince."

Naruto blinked at the woman, "Hello, boat lady," he said, waving a little.

"There you are, you scared me half to death, diving into the water like that," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, looking down.

"Enough of that," Rei said. "I'm sure you have a reason. So, I know that you are Naruto of the Uzumaki clan," Rei said. "Who is your mother?"

"Her name was Kushina," the guard said. "Lord, this is your grandson."

Naruto looked from her to proclaimed grandfather. He had widened his eye a moment but began to smile and scooped Naruto up in a hug. "My grandson!?" He held Naruto up in front of his face. "Look at you, so strong looking! You look a lot like that Minato, your father!" His face fell a little when he realized the woman said 'was'. "I'm sorry, grandson, for losing your mother. Where is your father?"

"He's dead too, they died the day I was born," Naruto said, his face falling as well.

Rei hugged him tight. "There there, in that case, we will find you a family here." He rubbed his forehead against Naruto's. "Don't worry, son, you won't be alone ever again. Thank you for bringing him to me, Nina," he said to the guard. "Mina, thank you for bringing him safely to the island."

"It was our pleasure," the sisters replied. "Good bye, little prince," they said before giving him a kiss on each cheek and walking away.

Still holding Naruto, Rei walked to another room. "Love, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it dear," a woman said, walking out. She also had wings growing from her back but instead of feathers, these were leathery. She was beautiful with serpentine green eyes and long, red hair. She sniffed and her eyes widened. "Oh Rei...he smells just like Kushina." She walked over and picked Naruto up, "Oh, precious baby," she said, holding him close. Rei knew her heart would break when he told her the fate of her daughter but for now, he remained quiet. One did not interrupt one of the dragon clan when she was fussing over a child. Naruto felt the attention placed on him and latched onto it, hugging her for all he was worth, even as she placed kisses all over his face, getting him to give a deep rumbling purr. "My precious little grandson is home," she kept on saying.

—oo000oo—

Deis did cry when Rei told her what happened to Kushina. And she almost changed into a dragon to fly off and burn Konoha to the ground when Naruto told them his life. She kept hugging him after that, as if afraid he would run away if she did. Not that Naruto, minded. He finally found what he wanted all his life, a home, family, and happiness.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Something I made on a flash of inspiration. Only figured out just what caused it at the end, when Naruto was talking to the harbor master. Don't know if this should be a one shot or not. Here you go though.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Naruto fell asleep right on his grandmothers lap. Deis said nothing for a long while, just looking at Naruto and stroking his hair and whiskers. "Now, love, you aren't going to do something violent, are you," Rei asked her. She glanced at him and he could see the raging storm in her eyes. "I was afraid of that."

"I will do nothing," she said, her voice soft and soothing, afraid to wake Naruto.

"So you say but I can tell when you are planning to do something."

She didn't reply, "My sweet little grandson, don't worry, I'll make it all better."

"I beg you, love," Rei said, getting a little desperate, "don't do it."

She looked at him and sighed. "I'll leave it standing, but at the very least, I am going there and bringing my daughter home." Rei sighed in relief.

—oo000oo—

Deis reluctantly gave Naruto to Rei before standing up and leaving. She was the oldest woman in all of Uzu aside from the original Deis, the mage that cast the spell that preserved their people. Over a thousand years, she had lived and a thousand more still waited her. In that time, she had mastered magic, swordplay, hand to hand, and many other forms of combat, she was the most powerful woman on earth, equal to her namesake. She had watched her clan and children grow, each one precious to her. So when someone close to her was threatened, she reacted violently. Everyone on Uzu knew this. So the moment she started walking, people saw her and knew to stay out of her way. Outside the Uzumaki clan home, she went to the middle of the street and began to growl. Her wings stretched out and began to grow as did the rest of her body. She roared her anger a moment before it became an actual roar. A blue lightning dragon stood in her place now, towering over buildings. She flapped her wings a few times before flying off into the air. Someone took her little girl from her and hurt her grandson, everyone knew this by now, so they also knew when she left, it was to make that person hurt. She flew until she saw Konoha and for a moment, was very tempted to level the whole city. So tempted that she was charging up her breath weapon without even realizing it. Dropping down into a clearing in the forest, she changed back, and headed for the village. Two chunin were standing guard at the gate, yawning as the sun came up. "Good morning, reason for..." She grabbed them and tossed them aside without stopping. "In-Intruder! Call the ANBU!"

Deis kept walking, smelling the man that smelled of tobacco smoke that still lingered on Naruto. Ninja were running around her, commanding her to stop. One came running up at her. She buffeted away with her wings. Another came at her from the other side and gave her a punch to the face. The man was surprised when the frail looking woman didn't go flying back down the street. Instead, her face only turned to the side. She looked back at him, a growl escaping her throat. Grabbing him, she held him up in the air. "Where is this 'Jiriaya' and 'Old Man' that hurt my grandson?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," he gasped. Deis threw him into a wall and continued walking. A serpentine fire dragon shot from one of them at her only to hit a kind of barrier. She glared at the caster the ring on her right hand began to pulse violently. She almost wanted to turn him to stone or a frog but instead, a wave of her hand and this green slime flew from it and hit him, holding him to a wall. The next to try and stop her was a team of ANBU, they ran at her at once. Deis relieved on of his sword with a palm strike to the wrist followed by the head. She kicked the next, sending her crashing into a wall, causing it to crack. The third slashed at her stomach with his sword. Pointless, even like this, her skin was as hard as scales and couldn't be cut. The ANBU stared at the unharmed flesh, scared, before looking up at her scowling face. He tried to run before she waved her hand at him, a gale of wind powerful enough to uproot a small oak sent him tumbling along the street. The last one came running at her with a blade of lightning wreathing his hand. It hit her and the lightning was absorbed into her body. She grabbed him and returned a portion before dropping him on the ground, coughing and struggling to breath a little.

She came to the tower and entered. She pushed aside any that got in her way as she marched to the room where the smell was strongest. "You can't go..." the secretary tried to say. Deis slammed her fist into the steel door, bending it into scrap metal and tearing it from its hinges. The smell was old, he hadn't been in today.

"Where is the Old Man that smell of tobacco that works in this room," Deis demanded of her, ignoring that the ninja had caught up again.

"Th-The Hokage hasn't come i-in today," she stuttered.

"No, he hasn't, I have," an old woman said, throwing off her robes to reveal her old battle armor.

Deis took in her scent and also recognized it from being on Naruto. "You've come in contact with my grandson, who are you?"

"Utatane Koharu," she said.

Deis seemed to relax. "I have no ill will against you," she said before walking by her. "Thank you for helping him." She pushed aside those that blocked her path but left Koharu alone.

Koharu stood there, eyes wide. She spun around and said, "Uzumaki!" Deis looked back at her a moment before looking forward. There, on the back of her blouse between her wings, was a red spiral.

Deis stepped outside and found another scent from her grandson. It came from a middle aged man with white hair. "Are you Jiriaya?"

"Ku-Kushina," the man stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. She walked forward and Jiriaya stepped back, she may not be Kushina but her daughter was her double without wings. Before she left, they were like twins, acting and looking the same. And Jiriaya recognized her stance as one that said _you are about to die._ He saw it when he was caught peeping on her once. He saw it again now. True fear filled Jiriaya as she got closer.

"Ku-Kushina, I swear, I didn't mean it!"

"You left him alone! You swore and you left him alone in this hateful village!" She grabbed for him and he jumped back before turning around and running away. Deis roared and threw forward a hand. Something grabbed Jiriaya that no one could see before pulling him back to the angry woman. She held him by the collar and said, "Where is the Hokage?"

"Kushina, I understand, you're mad." Her scowl didn't let up. All he noticed was she was walking. Looking behind him, he saw she was heading to the river. "Kushina, please!" She switched him around so she was holding by his foot and shirt before dunking his head in. Fifteen second later, she pulled him out.

"Where?"

"I, I'll take you right to him," Jiriaya coughed. She dropped him on the ground and glared at him. "R-Right this way, Kushina."

"My name is Deis," she growled. "Kushina was my daughter."

Jiriaya widened his eyes, took a look at her, and the word _MILF_ popped up in his mind. His eyes must have lingered too long on her figure because she began chanting the words for a spell. A water elemental rose from the water, grabbed him, pulled him back under, and threw him out almost a minute later. He coughed up the water in his lungs and said, "Y-Yes, ma'am." As he began walking, the elemental rose from the water and began following. It stood near ten feet tall, vaguely humanoid, and it kept watching Jiriaya for if he did something perverted. He led her to the Sarutobi estate to find the Hokage was there with every other ninja of the clan. "The old man," Jiriaya whimpered.

She grabbed him and tossed him into the elemental. "Hold him, don't drown him yet," she ordered. "Hokage! Old Man! I want to talk to you!" She marched forward, making them tense.

Especially Sarutobi. "K-Kushina!? H-How, I thought you were dead a-and buried!"

"This is her mother," Jiriaya called, his head the only part out of the elemental.

"Shit," he said looking back to the woman that now stood right in front of him. She grabbed him by his collar with both hands and lifted him in the air. "I can understand you're mad," he said.

"No, you don't. People have seen me mad, this is far beyond mad. This isn't even furious. This is 'I want to burn this village to the ground and dance on the ashes'." Despite that, ,her voice held no anger in it. "But, as I promised my husband not to, I won't."

"Thats a relief," Sarutobi said. "Are you going to set me on the ground or kill me?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Please, don't," a man's voice said. Deis looked at him, it was a man with a beard wearing the sash of one of the Fire Twelve. "I don't know how my father wrong you, ma'am, nor who your daught Kushina was, but don't kill my father, please."

"My daughter was the world to me," Deis told him. "She made me proud in every way a daughter could. She grew strong and happy. She made others happy as well. She...She married a good husband and gave birth to my beautiful grandson. And she died, here in this village with the man she loved," she said, tears slipping free. "And...her son was treated like a monster. He was lied to, spat on, and he is only eight. And this man did the lying."

Asuma swallowed, "You're Naruto's grandmother, aren't you?"

"I am. Imagine my surprise when I heard she was dead. Or that Minato not only became Hokage when he left with my little girl, he died as well. Then, if you can possibly wrap your mind around it, imagine the anger you would feel in learning your grandson was all alone in the world, hated for something he doesn't even know, and I want an explanation about that, because his godfather left him that way to go write adult books. Now, imagine that I did that to your grandson and you were in my place. Tell me, would you spare me because my child asked? Would you spare the man that left you grandson?"

Asuma looked behind him to his sister, holding baby Konohamaru. He knew that if it was him or his father in her place against the one that did that to him, that person would most likely die. "I can't say that I would with certainty. But," he looked back to Deis and his father, "I would point something out to you. Yes, my father handled Naruto poorly but he also did many things to help him. He lied to protect Naruto, I swear to you."

"On your children? On that child right there, you would swear to me?"

"I know my father," Asume replied. "I would."

Deis considered it a moment longer before dropping him. "I reserve judgment for now. Your fate is still in my hands, Old Man. Now, someone tell me clearly and to the point, why. Why was my son hurt, why I should let these two live."

"Naruto holds the Kyuubi, a nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village, inside of him," Sarutobi told her. "Minato gave his life to seal it inside oh him." Deis closed her eyes, familiar with such sealing. "Many..." Sarutobi hesitated, not wanting to give her more reason to hate the village. Her eyes warned him about lying though. "Many saw him as either the fox demon itself or a weapon for the village to control." Rage, pure, unbridled, and unstoppable entered her eyes. "I stopped all the attempts, I swear!"

"He is telling the truth on that," Koharu said, having followed her. "Despite lying, he has always tried to do right by Naruto."

Deis looked to her then to Sarutobi. "Fine, I won't kill you." She looked to Koharu, "Is there a reason why his life isn't forfeit," she asked, motioning to Jiriaya.

Koharu looked at him, seeing him already making his prayers to Kami. "In all honesty, he never did anything for Naruto. But not all is his fault. He was charged with what was est for the village, he my have wrote those books but he was also gathering information for the village, moving around the continent."

Deis was still glaring at him. "He still could have taken Naruto. He should have taken him. The road was a better place to grow up on then here."

Koharu looked at her, "Does he even know you are here? The Naruto I know wouldn't want this on even a fly."

Deis tensed a moment. A wave of her hand followed and the elemental broke apart, "Fine. Now, someone show me where my daughter and son-in-law are buried."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi and Jiriaya showed her to the tomb of the Hokages. "Stay out here," she commanded. She went in and found the coffin marked with Fourth on top of it. She opened, ignoring the smell of decay, to make sure it was him. Even now, she could tell it was Minato. Closing the lid, she knelt by him and left a magic circle on the ground under him. Going back out, she said, "Now my daughter." She noticed Sarutobi swallow and knew that she was going to be angry. They led her to a quiet corner of the cemetery to a stone with but a single word on it. Kushina. Not Namikaze Kushina, not Uzumaki Kushina, just Kushina. Worst, it wasn't in the ninja section, it wasn't even in the section reserved for villagers. It was in the section of outsiders, unwanted, and captured enemy ninja.

"We," Sarutobi said.

"Shut up," she growled. "Shut up and get out of my sight. I am taking my daughter home." Some mutters followed and an earth elemental rose from the ground, holding the coffin. Resting it gently on the ground, she opened it to, this time to make sure they didn't desecrate her body as well. She seemed whole and buried in full honors. "My poor, poor daughter." She placed a magic circle on her coffin as well and began casting a final spell. Both coffins vanished from their location, appearing inside a room of her home. She released the elemental and looked to the two. "Well, since you decided to stay in my sight," she growled, waking them step back, "I will tell you now. If I ever see either of you, or if you come close to any of my family, I will destroy everything you have ever loved, making you watch." She walked pass them, having one more stop to make.

—oo000oo—

"I wonder what all the worry out there is," Ayame said, looking outside.

"Not sure," her father, Teuchi replied. He was currently making a pot of breakfast ramen, a habit from Naruto always eating here.

"That smells good, sir," a woman said, walking in.

"Wel...come," Ayame said, pausing when she saw the woman's wings. "...Can I take you order?"

"Yes, a bowl of ramen, miso."

Ayame went in the back and gave her father the order. He came out with the bowl and set it on the table. "...Do I know you, miss? You look awful familiar."

"My daughter used to live in this village," the woman said before lifting the bowl and taking a deep smell of it. "Yes, this is it."

"What is, ma'am," Teuchi asked.

"My grandson recently returned home, he used to live here, and he told me about a ramen cook and his daughter that were always nice to him. And the smell of ramen is heavy around him, this ramen. I am Deis, Naruto's grandmother, and I would like to thank you for watching over Naruto." That shocked the two of them. "Please, ask something of me, anything. If you want gold, I will give it to you. Power, I have magic items of great ability. Knowledge, I know spells and books of ages pass. Ask, and you shall receive."

"You, you're Naruto's grandmother," Ayame asked.

"I am, child."

She looked her up and down, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. Go ahead, ask what you will of me."

Teuchi just couldn't close his mouth, he was so shocked. "...Ku... What was her name? Ku..."

"Kushina," Deis supplied. "My daughter, Naruto was her son."

"I remember her, she always loved my ramen as well," Teuchi said. "Very lovely young lady."

"What do you want, kind sir?"

Teuchi shook his head, "I did nothing special ma'am, nother that deserves rewarding."

"You did," Deis corrected.

"I can think of nothing."

Deis frowned as she considered this. "Then I will pay to have you move to my home, if you don't mind that is. Naruto will be glad to see you and you would have all of Uzu no Kuni that will want your ramen."

Ayame muttered, "A whole country?"

"Yes. I adore ramen myself," Deis replied. "Will you?"

"I...I must think it over," Teuchi said.

"Think if you must," Deis encouraged. "Until you decide, that ramen calls to me." She sat down in her seat and began to eat.

"Father, what are you going to decide?"

"I don't know," Teuchi replied.

"The same offer goes to your daughter, anything she wants," Deis told them, making the little girl widen her eyes.

"I...I just want to see Naruto happy, he never was here," she told Deis.

Deis leaned back and said, "Then you may come and see him whenever you like," she said before standing and moving around the counter. Her fingertip began to shine before she pressed it to Ayame's forehead. "I give to you the ability to travel anywhere in the world. You need only speak the magic word now inside you mind and think of where you wish to go."

Ayame blinked and said, "Reumos." She glowed a moment before she was gone. A moment later, she appeared, holding a shield with the Hidden Rock symbol on it.

"...Wow," Teuchi said, his daughter still shocked.

"Use this ability wisely, child."

Teuchi looked from his daughter to Deis. "Could, could you return my wife to me, milady?"

Deis looked sad. "Had you ask anything but that, sir. I cannot, even I can't go into the god's territory. Pray that the dragon god will reincarnate your wife one day but I cannot pull her spirit from the netherworld."

Teuchi sighed and said, "I...didn't think you could, milady, but I had hoped."

"Is there anything else I may offer you?"

"I honestly don't know anything," he told her. "May daughter is growing healthy into a beautiful young woman, I have had a full life, and love the most wonderful woman there has ever been."

"Then, if you ever think of something, come to Uzu no Kuni, ask anyone for Deis Uzumaki, and you shall be pointed to me." Deis created a world map and gave it to Ayame. "This is Uzu, child, feel free to come by."

"I will," Ayame said, taking the map and holding it close.

"As for you, sir," Deis said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, once again." Stepping back, she vanished as well.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up and yawned. He began to stretch rather cattily, getting his back to pop. He even began to dig his claw into something. Looking at it, he blushed when he saw he had just clawed up a blanket. "Come here, kit," Rei said, suddenly picking Naruto up and putting him on his shoulders. "Your grandmother and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it," Naruto asked, excited.

"I went to Konoha, last night," Deis said to him as she held him by the cheeks and gave him a kiss. "I felt that we needed to give your parents a proper burial, and a chance to speak to them whenever you want it." She led him outside to the clan grave site. Two fresh graves were there, marked Namikaze Minato, Beloved Husband of Kushina, Father of Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina, beloved wife of Minato, mother of Naruto.

Naruto got down and stood before them. He was silent for a very long time. "Can...you tell me about them? Did they love me? What were they like?"

Deis and Rei hugged him. "They loved you very much," Rei told him. "When Kushina came home to tell us she was pregnant with you, I have never seen so much love. She was thinking up name after name for you, telling us how she was going spoil you rotten, and how she and Minato was decorating your room. And Minato, I have never seen the man more proud. He was going to teach you to be a ninja, an honorable man, and that he would always bring you here during the summer to meet us." Naruto's eyes watered and tears fell. He clung onto them and cried and cried until he couldn't anymore.

"Hush now, my little Naruto, its alright," Deis said, brushing his hair. "You are here now, that's all that matters.

"I m-miss my, my mommy," he cried, letting it all out.

"We miss her to," Rei told him. "We miss her so very much. So go ahead and cry Naruto, and know, she is in heaven, crying with you." It seems he was right because it began to lightly rain all over Uzu no Kuni and it didn't stop until Naruto stopped.

—oo000oo—

"Obaa-chan, where are we going," Naruto asked Deis.

"We are going to meet a very important woman, Naruto," Deis told him, holding his hand. "Her name is Deis, a very powerful woman when I was a child, that I was named after her."

"Wow," Naruto said, "she must be great."

"She is," Rei said, holding his other hand. "She is the a mage, the same one that saved us all. And she is going to help you."

Naruto looked to his stomach. "So, she will get the big, furry, meanie out of me?"

"She will," Deis said. After Naruto had finished, Deis told him about the Kyuubi and that they would find a way to remove it safely. It didn't take long before it was decided to go meet Deis.

"So where is she," Naruto asked. "Inside some stuffy tower surrounded my tomes and books, and scrolls? That were mages always are, right?"

The two adults sweat dropped, "Not exactly," Rei replied. They were walking through Uzu for a while and broke through the trees...to a beach resort. "There she is."

Naruto looked around for some old, wrinkly, wise looking woman. "Where?"

"Right there," Deis said, pointed ahead of them. Naruto looked but only saw a naga woman flirting with a teenager. Not only that, what little clothes she needed were barely there. Naruto's face reddened at that.

"Where, I don't see her."

Rei began to laugh, unable to hold it in. Deis began to shake as she did as well. The naga looked over to them and brightened. "Deis-chan! Rei-rei! I haven't seen you in so long!" She slithered over to them. "And just who is this little cutesy!?" She picked up Naruto and hugged him to her chest. "I just want to hug him, squeeze him, and eat him up!"

"DEIS! Put down my grandchild," Naruto's grandmother shouted.

Deis pouted but did as she said. "Maybe when you grow up, cutesy," she told him with a wink.

"Oh no you don't," Uzumaki Deis said, pushing her back. A wave of her hands and the other Deis was in her robes once again.

"Phooey, ruin my fun. Live a little, Deis-chan! Besides, its not like you haven't been robbing the cradle too."

Uzumaki Deis blushed sun burnt red. "At least I wait until after they leave the cradle! Naruto is only eight!"

"Fine, fine," Deis replied. "So, you here for a vacation?"

"Actually, we need you to help our grandson," Rei told her.

"Huh? What's wrong with Naruto," Deis asked, looking to the boy.

"He had a demon sealed inside him."

"Oh, that all," Deis asked. She turned around, "This way please." She led them to a beach villa and entered it. Going in back, she picked Naruto up and set him on a table. "Do you know where it was seal at?" Naruto pulled up his shirt and Deis looked at it. She said a few words and the seal appeared. "Let's see here," she said, laying Naruto down. "Humph, these children now a days shouldn't even go near a magic circle. So primitive, tying the host life to the demons."

"So you can't remove it," Uzumaki Deis asked.

"Of course I can, I'm Deis," she said, smiling at them. She flicked her hand and a summoning circle in another part of the room began to get cleared off and the runes changed. "Hmm. So, removing the demon was supposed to kill the person," Deis continued to mutter as the room shifted around her. "And if the person dies, the demon dies," she continued. In the air above her, a quill and book hovered, writing down what she said. "...The demon being removed, it doesn't die... Ah ha, this was the Shinigami's handiwork! He put it there, a mortal made the seal!" Smiling, she tickled Naruto a little, getting him to laugh, before going on. "Meant to leak the demon's power through to him. Ooh, the seal holds a bit of the drawer's soul!" A wave of her hand and the ghostly head of Minato appeared.

"Huh," the head said, looking around. "How did this happen? Kushina, when did you grow wings? Oh, I'm sorry, Deis-san, I didn't recognize you."

"Hello Minato," she said dryly. "Did you know Jiriaya and Sarutobi didn't keep their word about Naruto?"

He winced. "I'm very sorry about that. How is this happening? Did the seal break?"

"Not yet," the naga told him. "Still taking notes before we remove the beast," she said off hand.

"What!? You can't!"

"We can," she corrected, "back in you go, you can talk later." She pushed the head back in.

Naruto had been staring wide eyed at him. "...That's so weird."

"That's nothing," the mage over his stomach said. "Just last week, I was talking to the ghost of your grandmother's great grandfather, Ryu. Oh, he still looked good. Ow!"

"Speak of the dead with respect," Uzumaki Deis said, having smacked her on the back of her head.

Deis stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to Naruto. "Hmm. It seems that through the seal, you can control up to a third of the demon's power before the demon begins to control you. Now, let's see just what sort of being is inside." She tapped gently on his stomach. "Knock knock." The image of a sleeping fox with nine tails appeared over him. "Hmm, Commonly known as the Kyuubi no Yokou."

"Commonly," Naruto asked.

"Yes, you see, if you actually know a demon's true name, you hold great power over it, able to command it. Why, once I met this really unpleasant demon named Demogorgon. Real mean, and ugly too. A two headed baboon that threw giant piles of poop everywhere." That made Naruto laugh. "Now then, what is your name, you little furball," Deis said, smoothing out its whiskers. The fox tossed in its sleep and mumbled something. "Thank you." She pushed him back in. "Now, let me see, let me see, let me see. La di da dum. Hmm, Half the demon is gone, sealed into...the seal? Ooh, mystery. Now, read this here with that part there..." Naruto looked down and only saw lines. "And there we go." She moved over to an empty spot in the room and began chanting. A magic circle spread out from under her and when she finished, a toad with a scroll appeared.

"Huh," the toad said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"My home, I need that," Deis said, picking up the scroll and putting the toad on a table.

"Hey, give that back."

"Shush, you," Deis warned, "before I add you to my jar of wart of toad." She pointed to the jar next to him, making him pale.

Uzumaki Deis looked at the jar, "What's this for?"

"Been studying potions lately," Deis replied. She unrolled the scroll and saw the rest of the Kyuubi in its writings. She hummed a little tune and said, "Okay." They writing flew from the scroll into a red ball into her hand. "Back you go," she said, pressing it to Naruto's seal. It merged back with him, making the toad gulp. Naruto's whiskers deepened and his eyes turned red. "Hey in there, stop," she said, flicking his nose. A magic jolt traveled through the seal, blasting the Kyuubi away from it. Naruto relaxed again. "Better."

"She actually made it do what she wanted," the toad said amazed.

"You still here," Deis asked. "Eh, don't matter. La lala la, la di da la da," she sang happily She waved her hand, changing the first circle a little more. "A voice from the past," she muttered, still singing in her head. "Huh?" She looked closer. "Very clever, very clever but you can't beat Deis! I said stop in there!" She flicked the seal and again, the Kyuubi was blasted back. The seal returned to normal. "Di do dee do. All done, time to start!" She flicked her wrist and Naruto floated over to the circle. "If you're nervous just say so," she told Naruto.

"I'm nervous," he replied.

"Good to know, onwards!" She began chanting and Naruto closed his eyes and winced. Then he opened them, it not hurting. He looked down and he saw red chakra being pulled from the seal. It grew, and grew, until the chakra began to take shape.

—oo000oo—

Kyuubi saw the seal vanish and felt himself get pulled from the boy. His chakra regathered and created a new body for him. Finally, his mind entered the new body and he breathed in the fresh air. _**"AT LAST, I, THE KYUUBI NO YOKOU, HAVE RETURNED! CHAOS, TERROR, DEATH SHALL REIGN UPON THE LAND AND...WHAT THE FUCK!?"**_ A giant hand reached down and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Ah, isn't it cute," Deis said, holding the cat sized Kyuubi.

"_**CUTE!? I'll devour your soul!"**_

"You barely have fangs," she said, letting him bite her finger.

The Kyuubi nibbled at her fingers a moment longer. _**"Grrr! I'll claw your damn eyes out!" **_He started waving his claws around, trying to reach her face when his paws barely went pass her wrist.

"Bad kitty," Deis said, giggling.

"_**KITTY! I'm killing you on priniple now!" **_He stopped though when a bell on a string was dangled close to his face. He couldn't help it. "Must...bat...bell," he said, his voice turning squeaky. He pat it back and forth a few times before he shook his head. "WHAT DID YOU...AAGH! MY VOICE! WHERE'S MY EVIL SOUNDING VOICE!?"

"That sounded so annoying," Deis said, taking away the string and bell.

"What did you do," Kyuubi demanded.

"Whatever I wanted, Myobou," she said, making his eyes widen. He looked around and saw the boy staring at him, giggling as well. His three whiskers vanished and in their place were two lines going from his jaw to his cheek bone.

"When I get free..." He trailed off when Naruto started scratching his ears. "Ooh...do that, do that," he moaned. He shook his head and said, "What happened to me?"

"Well, I couldn't just let you go rampaging around, now could I," Deis asked before setting him down. "Now, are you going to behave? If you do, I'll let you reign terror and death upon the mice the sneak into my home."

"RAGH!" He jumped on her tail, trying to bite and claw it.

Deis lifted him up to her face. "Please, compared to Deathevn, you're as maniacal as a box of kittens. Now stop that and be good." She reached down and scratched his ears. "I'll keep doing this if you do," she said as he began to purr.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do," Deis said. "I have a cat cage right over there."

"Fine, I'll be good."

"That's good. By the way, I forbid you from going beyond my yard and destroying my things." Kyuubi began to growl at her while she turned back to everyone else. "Anyone thirsty? I can make slushies." She led them to the kitchen, had one of her air elemental servants make them drinks, and went out on the porch.

Inside, Kyuubi cackled with laughter. "Feel my evil power, mouse...that is just so sad."

The Toad hopped out to Naruto and the others. "Okay, I'm confused, how did that happen?"

Deis looked back at him. "You're _still_ here? Go home." She flicked her finger and the toad vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"But...what about my father inside my stomach," Naruto sipping his drink.

"He'll keep," Deis said. "We'll figure that out later, once we know what can be done with him."

"Can he..."

Deis was already shaking her head. "No. Life flows one way. More over, to get the Shinigami to do what he did cost him his soul. It is his possession. Right now, if we brake that seal, his soul would return to the rest inside the stomach of the death god. But don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Naruto said. Wondering something, he scratched his arm with one of his claws. Chakra filled the wound and it began to close. But instead of being fast and red, it was slower and green. His own chakra was filling the spot of the Kyuubi's missing chakra. Probably a good thing. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt different...hell, the whole world had been turned upside down on its head, why not him too?

"Naruto," his grandfather said, shaking him, not getting him to wake.

"He's fine," the mage told him. "He'll be out of energy for a bit while his body adjust to not having the Kyuubi. Just let him rest." Naruto's grandmother picked him up and wrapped her arms and wings around him. He nuzzled into her neck and his tail wrapped around her. "The little guy really is just too cute." She almost squealed when Naruto began to purr as well.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Okay, I've had a few questions about this so I will address them now. As you can see with Dragon Clan Deis, they do sometimes interbreed. This also happened in the game, Nina and Ryu in BoF1, Tiga and Clarence BoF2, Ryu and Katt and/or Nina BoF2, they never said which in the game, though Katt kiss him at the end if you have her in your party. So, how do the clans keep their genes strong? The spell Naga Deis placed on them makes it so that the clan they are marrying into, for the time they are married into it, overwrite their own. Like a normal human marrying a woren, shell, etc, etc. Which means Naruto is only of the Uzumaki clan, not of the Ryu clan like his grandmother.

This also allows them to add more to the genepool without weakening their bloodline, a serious flaw I see with clans that marry within the clan to keep such things strong.

I'll nickname Deis her english name, Bleu, later so there won't be any confusions about her and Naruto's grandmother. And that scene where Deis picked up the Kyuubi and he tried to claw her eyes out, that was inspired by a picture I found on the web where Naruto is wearing this sweatdrop look, holding the Kyuubi at arms length, the size of a cat, trying to claw his eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get you to bed, Naruto," Rei said to the sleeping boy as he laid stretched out in a beam of sunlight from the window. Rei wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted to hear a tearing sound. Sighing, he looked and saw that in his sleep, Naruto had dug his claws into the mats, again. "You spoiled kit," Rei said to him though he knew it wasn't true. During the month he had been in Uzu, Naruto had been doing everything he could to be a good grandchild. Lifting him up, naruto hung there limply, completely out of energy. Setting him in his bed, Rei walked back to the den where his wife was.

"Poor dear," Deis said, "still so tired."

"Yeah but he is getting more energy with each day, he should be fine soon. You know, he is eight."

"Yes," Deis agreed. "Still some time before we start training him."

"What do you think he should be? A mage, warrior, rouge, or a ninja?"

"We'll see tomorrow and there is no hurry. He can start training in two years." Deis fluttered her wings before getting up and smiling at her husband. She sat jumped up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you dear."

"I love you," Rei said to her.

"I still remember you being that small," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You even were furred the same back then." She rubbed her head into his exposed, fur covered chest.

"I remember too, it was the first time I ever saw you."

She nodded, "Yeah, you had just begun changing and you were playing king of the mountain with several other boys."

"Yeah, I looked up and there you were sitting on a swing, looking sad. I couldn't believe it was actually you, thee Ryu Deis, there at our park. Every boy there was hoping to impress you one day. The most beautiful woman in Uzu, all of us wanted to hold your attention even if just a moment."

Deis smiled, "You came up to me and asked so kindly if you could do something to make me feel better. I said no because it was the anniversary of my late husband's wedding. Then I made the comment on that he always gave me a bouquet of flowers on this day and what did you do?"

"I went and picked some wild flowers and gave them to you. And you gave me a kiss."

Deis blushed, "I felt so guilty, like I was planning on doing something very wrong with you. So, as you grew up, I tried to distant myself from you."

"But I was a persistent brat that refused to accept defeat. And when I turned fifteen, we shared our first real kiss," he said before recreating it. So long ago, and he was in his late forties now. As a Uzumaki prince, he wouldn't reach middle-age until he was in his sixties, living until a hundred and twenty or thirty easy. And yet, you could tell he was getting old. He didn't have the agility he once had. He could run thirty miles a day, no energy enhancing him, just five years ago. Now, he's slipped to twenty eight. And yet, looking at his beautiful wife as she clung to him, he literally saw the same perfect woman as back then. She wasn't even middle-age. She would live long pass his line in all likelihood. He would grow old and frail and she wouldn't and yet, bless her, she would stay with him until the end. He stood up, still holding her in his arms. "You know what else?"

"What, dear husband?"

"I still love you as much as back then and I'm still young enough to care for children, babies included and Naruto does need siblings."

"Oh," she said in mock surprise. "Help, this brute is carrying me away to have his wicked way with me." Rei just smirked and licked her cheek with his slightly rough tongue as he made his way to their bedroom. She shivered as she remembered just what that tongue could do, and she doesn't even need to think about how dexterous his tail is. She blushed deep red, thinking about how the rest of the day and night was going to go. "I love you too, my husband, and your right, Naruto does." She kissed him and used her wing to shut the door behind them. The next sound was her giggling which led on into the night.

—oo000oo—

"Ojii-san," Naruto said, looking at the stuff in the room his grandfather brought him too. "What is this?"

"By tradition, Naruto, all princes and princesses must learn to fight to preserve our fighting spirit," Rei told him. "The Uzumaki clan have always gone the ways of those that optimizes our natural flexibility and agility. Today, we are going to see what best suits you and which you want to learn."

"Did mom have to do this?"

"No, she wanted to though. She chose to be a ninja but that isn't all there is you can choose."

Naruto looked at all the equipment there, "What all is there?"

"Ninjas, warriors, rouges, are the first. But, as you are also your grandmother's grandson, meaning you are related to the Ryu clan, you are also likely to have a high affinity to magic. Mages, black, white, blue, and red." Naruto stared at him blankly. "Okay, a black mage refers to those that uses spells to hurt. White mages, or priest, mostly use their's to heal, though they don't always. A blue mage is one that uses the abilities of the enemy they've fought, monkey see, monkey do. A red mage is a mix of a black and a priest, skilled in both, masters in none."

Naruto sat down on floor, crossing his legs. "...Is there a mix of a mage and a melee fighter?"

"No, armor often interferes with spell casting."

"But I though that Uzumaki don't wear armor to make the most out of their speed and agility?"

Rei nodded after a moment. "They do, though I can think of no profession that will let you."

"They are called Spellblades," Deis said to him. "Very dangerous, but very hard to get that good. Are you sure you want to, Naruto?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay," Rei replied, "but before we get you training on that, and that will be in two years, Naruto, we first have to get you ready for it. Physical training, an hour a day, five days a week. Plus, we need to build up your flexibility so we will spend a half hour stretching and getting you used to using your tail to do a few things."

"Yes, grandfather."

"First though, we need to check your dexterity to see if you can," he said before pulling out a money bag and grabbing two coins. "Flip these into the air, one on each hand, and catch them."

"Okay," Naruto said before doing as he said. Both went up and Naruto easily tracked them as they fell, catching them. "That was easy."

"Oh, you think so?" Rei placed two more coins in his palms. "Again." Naruto shifted his fingers until they rested on his thumbs again and flipped them into the air. Naruto lost track of one as it flipped behind his head. He caught the first one, then the second. He reach out and grabbed the third. And something told him where the fourth one was, right behind his neck. Naruto spun around and caught it. "Well now, not bad. Think you can handle six?"

"Uh...I don't know," Naruto replied, still confused as to how he knew that one was there.

"Here, let me show you," Rei said before pulling out ten coins and rolling them up his fingers until they sat atop each other and Rei closed his eyes before flipping them in the air. He caught them all effortlessly.

"WOW! How did you know where they were!?"

"I did because I listened for them. You heard it to, when one was behind you."

"I did?" Naruto blinked and tried to focus on his hearing to make it that sharp again.

"Don't worry, you'll get trained in that too and I'll say you're done when you can do that too."

Naruto smiled, excited about doing something new. "I can't wait!" His grandparents also smiled at his enthusiasm.

—oo000oo—

"Grandfather! How am I supposed to get out," Naruto wined as he was locked inside a restraining device. It wrapped around his upper chest, holding his arms against his chest. It was also chained to the ground.

"You do it by thinking, Naruto," Rei explained. "We aren't human, we are woren, this is to start you thinking like one. Now, get out of it."

"But how? My hands are inside."

"Think my boy," Rei said. "Your hands maybe bound and your feet can't reach the release, but is that all your limbs?"

Naruto stared at him as his grandfather's tail came up over his shoulder carrying a dagger. "Ooooh," Naruto said, looking to his tail. Looking down at his chest, he didn't see the release. "So...its on my back?"

"Yes." Naruto's tail went on the shell, trying to feel for it. Rei frowned when Naruto was feeling for it with the tip so he brushed the fur a ways from it, making him stop. "Naruto, no need to go with just the tip, your whole tail feels. A single swipe from all your tail will find it."

"Okay grandfather." Naruto pressed his tail to it on one side and swept across. Hitting the lever, his tail wrapped around it and pulled it down. The latches released and it fell off. Naruto stood up, looked at it, and then to his grandfather proudly.

"Well done Naruto," Rei said to him. "Now, we will keep doing that, up to an hour a week, and they will get more complicated with each one you do."

"Yes grandfather," Naruto replied.

"That's all for today, Naruto, go play." Seeing him run off, Rei smiled and went to see his wife. "He does well."

"Of course," she replied without looking up from the lunch she was making. "He is our grandson. Even with just a month of training and he is farther than expected. Just imagine what he'll be when he's older." She turned around and kissed her husband.

He returned it and looked her over. "You're glowing," he stated.

"Am I," she asked cheekily.

"You are."

"Can't imagine why," she replied, still smiling. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Rei was returning them when they heard, "Ew," come from Naruto when he walked in. He sighed and said, "Naruto, you'll understand when you're older."

"Nope, never," he denied. "I don't like girl and I never will!"

Deis chuckled and went to him. "I'm hurt, Naruto, I'm a girl."

"But your different," Naruto said, hugging her. "I can like you."

"That's good," Deis said, returning the hug. "Naruto, how would you like to call us mother and father instead of grandmother and grandfather?"

Naruto looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Well, we are those to you. Also, wouldn't it be a little odd to have an aunt or uncle younger than you?"

Naruto looked confused, "but I don't have an aunt or uncle."

"Not yet," Deis replied, "but in about eight months, you will."

"Thought so," Rei said, happy. "Naruto, will you call us tou-san and kaa-chan?"

Naruto looked to him and then back to his grandmother. "Alright," he said, smiling. He hugged his grandmother again and said it to try it out. "Kaa-chan."

—oo000oo—

"Focus, Naruto," Rei said to his grandson. Right now, Naruto was blindfolded, learning to use his other senses to replace his sight. Today, he was dodging between four swinging logs that made plenty of groaning. His hearing was helpful but he had yet to realize that they each had a unique scent on them that Naruto could also track. This was the core of Uzumaki defense. They were a strong but rather frail people, and as such, used their speed to stay ahead of their enemies. Kushina proved that as in her latter part of her career, she was never hit once. Naruto wasn't that good but he learned fast. He stove to complete his training and his energy and enthusiasm was taking him far but at times, he needed it spelled out. No surprise, he did too. Rei chuckled as he remember what it took for him to finally get it. "Stop," he said to Naruto and the person pulling the levers. "Naruto, I know whats wrong with you now."

"What," he asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Sometimes the change is so much stronger from how a person was, their senses are overloaded. It was for me, I bet it is for you. Now, what I had to do was work up to building my senses razor sharp and working in harmony. So, that is what we will do with you." He pulled the blindfold down a little to clear his forehead. "I am going to write a seal between your eyes. It is going to block out all but your hearing. You won't taste, you won't feel, you won't smell." He drew it, making Naruto shiver a little at the sudden change. Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he said, "Do you feel anything?"

"No, tou-san." He then gave him a forceful pact on the back. "That time I did."

"The seal cuts of signals from your body to the surfaces, tongue and nose included. Only things you feel on the inside, such as hearing and pressure from a hit, will bit registered. Two logs, nice and slow. Build him up to it." He moved Naruto back to the training spot and motioned them to start once more. It took a few minutes but Naruto was able to separate them and be able to duck. When finally he was just stepping out of the way, Rei motioned them to begin moving faster. Naruto continued until his hour was up. "Very good, son, now, we'll go get you a bath and get something to eat." He broke the seal before patting him on the back to go ahead.

"Yes Tou-san," Naruto said before running off. He just got inside when he heard a familiar laugh. "Auntie Deis!" Both his grandmother and Deis looked at him.

"How's my favorite squirt," she said, catching him in her arms before hugging him to her chest. "Oh, you really are too cute!" She held him in front of her, grinning. "I just heard you're going to be a big brother."

"I am," Naruto said, excited. "...I just don't know why I have to wait eight months." The two women looked at each other blankly, having forgotten that Naruto was as innocent as they came.

"Well, you see..." the sorceress said, wondering how to explain this. "Uh, Deis-chan?"

"You don't know, Auntie Deis?"

"I know," she said, thinking about pass ventures that almost gave her first hand knowledge. "Well, why not, you're very mature, Naruto, I'll tell you, that is if Deis-chan doesn't mind."

"Well, very well."

"Okay," she said, turning back to the boy as she set him down. "And, Naruto, you can call me Bleu, or auntie Bleu. Saves trouble from confusing us. Now, let me see." She looked out the window at a tree and pulled an acorn from it. "Naruto, see this tree?"

"Yes, Auntie Bleu."

"This tree was once very, very small. In fact, it was an acorn like this." Naruto looked from the seed in her hand to the giant looking oak. "That acorn came from another tree."

"Okay, but why do I have to wait to get my little brother or sister?"

"I'm getting to that," Bleu told him, poking his nose. "Before an acorn can become a tree it has to grow to a certain point. Understand?"

"Yes. But how do acorns and trees have anything to do with my baby sister?"

"Oh, a baby sister," Bleu said at his sure voice.

"I just know," Naruto said.

"Well then, just like an acorn, you needed to grow before you could become you. And you had to do that inside you're mother's tummy."

"So...my sister is inside kaa-san's tummy," Naruto reasoned.

"Yes she is," Bleu said, patting him on the back for understanding so well.

"Oh...how did she get there?"

Both women bristled, "How did she get there," Bleu repeated.

"Yeah, kaa-san didn't have any since mommy so they don't just start growing, do they?"

"...No, something has to happen first."

"What does?"

"What does? Well, you see...that is a subject for your mother to explain," she said hastily, handing him to Deis. "Well, Deis-chan, congratulations! Bye!" Naruto watched her vanish in a flash of light, looked down to his grandmother's stomach, then up to her face.

"Um, Well, Naruto, sometimes...when a man and woman loves each other... Actually, this is a subject for your father to tell."

"Okay," Naruto said, confused. "I need to go take a bath, kaa-san." He got down and left ut not before looking at her tummy again and saying, "Hello little sister."

Deis watched him go before falling into her chair, tired. "He shouldn't be asking questions like that."

"Asking what questions," Rei asked her as he entered from putting the training tool away.

"He asked how his 'little sister' got in my stomach."

Rei blinked, "Did you tell him?"

"No! I'm not going to tell my sweet, innocent Naruto something like that!"

"You're not?"

"I'm not! _You_ are!"

"I am?" He shrugged, he saw no problem with tell him. "Okay, I will when I go wash his hair." He gave her a kiss. "Which I should be doing right about..."

"Ah! There's bubbles everywhere," Naruto called from the bathroom.

"Now. Too much soup, Naruto. I'm coming." He picked Naruto up as he came running out and took him back in. As he helped him out of his clothes, he said, "Naruto, remember those books?"

"The ones the Old Man reads, I do."

"Do you know what they are about?"

"Yeah, six."

Rei chuckled, "Actually, its called sex. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, a man takes his...you know, and puts it in the woman...somewhere. It's supposed to feel really good."

"It does, but that isn't the reason behind it. The reason behind it is so that a child can be born, but it doesn't work all the time, in fact it often doesn't. Only during certain times of the month."

"Oh," Naruto replied, "why didn't kaa-san just say so?"

"She didn't want her little Naruto to change," Rei told him, rubbing his hair.

"Nope, I'm still me. Cannonball!" Naruto jumped in the giant bath, making Rei laugh at him. Rei honestly wasn't surprised, Naruto was born and grew in a ninja village. He was bound to know at least something.

—oo000oo—

Deis tucked Naruto into bed that night. "I love you, my little Naruto."

"I love you, kaa-san," Naruto said, giving her a good night kiss. "Kaa-san, will you marry me?"

She smiled at him and said, "I'm already taken, Naruto, you're too late. But I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl for you. How about Din from the Sora clan?"

"Yuck, I don't like girls," Naruto protested.

"What about Ayame from Konoha?"

"Ayame isn't a girl, nope, nope!"

Deis smiled at him and rubbed her forehead against his. "You'll see. Goodnight."

"Good...night," Naruto said around a yawn.

Naruto fell asleep and Deis closed the door behind her. All was quiet when a man with yellow glowing eyes poked his head through the window. "Finally the mother hen leaves."

"_Didn't think she ever would." _The man slipped over, revealing his body was half black and half white. Carefully picking Naruto up so he wouldn't wake, he sunk into the floor and vanished.

Deis wasn't even in her room when she felt several of the many wards she placed around the house go off. Rei felt it as well as he came running out of his study on all fours along with several others of the Uzumaki clan. She reached Naruto's room first and saw what looked like the tips of a Venus fly-trap disappear. "NARUTO!"

Rei had lunged at the figure, just missing clawing him. "I want him him found," he roared. "Mages from the Ryu and the Sora clan, priest from the Rand, I don't care what it takes, the Dragon God himself, find them!" All the princes and princesses of the clan came in, took a deep sniff of the intruders scent, and ran outside through the window. Not long later, Rei's sister and also a princess, Rinpu came into the room.

"Brother, the intruder appeared through something similar to one of the Grassmen's earth travel."

Rei growled, gripping his fist so hard, his claws dug into his hand. "Order all available warriors to grab their combat gear. Inform the other clans that the Uzumaki clan soldiers will be gone fore however long it takes to get Naruto back!"

Deis wiped away the tears she was shedding before standing up, growling. "I will wipe Konoha from existence," she said, getting ready to fly off and destroy it."

"Wait, sister," Rinpu said to her. "This was no Konoha ninja. This reeks of Kusa." Deis snarled at the name. "Remember, you still have seals and wards on him. Scry him out and we will claim him and the lives of those that dare take my grand nephew."

Deis took a deep breath. "It will take an hour, have everyone ready by then." She walked outside and threw her hand wide, slash marks appearing in the soil. A dozen more and she stood in the center of a giant map of the Elemental Continent. She began chanting, connecting to her grandchild and a large light appeared outside of Ho no Kuni. It would take a while to pinpoint him though. God help them if Naruto was harmed before she got him back.

—oo000oo—

"_**Too easy,"**_ Zetsu said, placing the child on the floor. **_"Now, we will have one of the tailed beast to take Ame as well."_**

Pain looked to the boy, frowning. He had been happy to learn that Naruto was no longer in one of the great five ut now that he saw him, it almost felt wrong to do that to him. He was only a child, maybe even younger than when he had his parents taken from him. "...Is this right," muttered Konan. "He's just a boy."

"Don't forget," Madara said to them. "He also has one of the tailed beast. To complete our plans, he will have to die sooner or later. Starting now will decrease the number of deaths. With only the six of us, it will take ten days."

"Ku ku ku," Orochimaru laughed. "So, this is the real face of the Uzumaki. I must say, they were hiding an impressive Kekkei Genkai. Don't you agree, Kisame."

"Hardly," the shark man replied. "Let's begin." They took their place on the fingers of that statue and started the jutsu. They stood there for several second with nothing happening. "Zetsu...if you got the wrong boy, I am going to kill you."

"_**This is him, I swear it! I've watching him since he left Konoha!"**_

"He is correct," Orochimaru confirmed. "I remember his face and eyes. Could something..." They looked to Naruto as he got up, still half asleep, walked around feeling for a door, found the bathroom, came out after flushing, and felt around for his bed.

Then they saw him put his nose to the air and lick his lips. "Mmm, tuna," he said sleepily, his nose pointed at Kisame. Kisame jumped down, pressing the flat of Samehada against his head.

Nothing, no draining of demonic chakra. "You idiot! He is a far cry from AH!" He glared at Naruto who had bit his arm in his sleep. "I'll kill this cat!" He was about to cleave him in half when Konan grabbed Naruto and glared at the swordsman.

"You will do no such thing! Zetsu, is it possible that you are mistaken?"

Zutsu looked at Naruto confused. _**"They called him Naruto while I was there, I memorized his face in Konoha, I don't see how!"**_

"...Regardless, this isn't him," Konan said. "We have best return him before the Uzumaki notice him missing and come looking for him. We don't need dozens, maybe hundreds like Kushina or worst, her _mother_ coming after us for revenge."

Naruto shook his head, "Kaa-san? What's that noise?" Naruto yawned and looked to the woman holding him. "...Who are you? Are you from the Sora?"

"Uh...Yes," Konan replied. "We made a mistake and got you. We'll be taking you back home shortly. Can you be a good boy and go back to sleep until then?"

"No...need," Naruto said, yawning, "I'll walk home." He smacked his lips, "...Have I been eating fish?" He followed the scent of blood to a man that was holding a large sword and was glaring at him.

"Kid, I swear I should..."

"I said, you will do nothing," Konan shouted at him. "You will leave this boy alone!"

"Tobi thinks this is funny," he said, sitting down on the finger and grabbing some popcorn. A large crack of thunder and he dropped the bag.

"I don't," growled Deis as she glared at everyone there, especially the woman holding her grandchild, along with over a hundred Uzumaki warriors.

Naruto looked to his grandmother and smiled. "Kaa-san, you came to walk me back?"

Rei walked forward, holding silver looking daggers that glowed dangerously. "You will unhand my grandson now, woman, before I remove the offending limbs for you."

Naruto looked at him confused. "Tou-san? Why are you mad? It was just a miscast spell. Besides, she was nice to me and kept the mean fish away."

"She did," Deis asked, looking from him to the woman as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She glared at everyone else there, especially the one in the orange mask. "Capture the woman, lock her in the dungeon."

"Kill the rest of them," Rei ordered.

"That would be unwise," Madara said, appearing next to Naruto with a dagger to his throat. "If you want your precious grandchild alive, you will tell us where the Nine Tails is." Naruto stared at the dagger, scared out of his mind.

"Naruto," Rei said calmingly. "Stay calm, just like I trained you to."

Naruto nodded. "Now, where is it," Madara asked again, not noticing Naruto's tail slip into a pouch on cloak and grab a kunai. "I'm losing my patAH!" He jumped and looked at the kunai slammed into his side as Naruto grabbed the woman's hand and tried to pull her away.

"Come on, nice lady, kaa-san is _really_ mad!"

When Madara tried to follow him, an invisible barrier blocked his path. "He's right," Deis said, walking forward, her magic ring glowing with the awaiting release of several magic spells, "I am very mad!" She spread her wings wide and grew until she was a dragon larger than the statue. _**"And you are all going to die!"**_

Madara looked up at her even as the Uzumaki warriors surged forward, weapons leading. "You know, Tobi believes now is a good time to leave." He was about to phase out of there when Deis slammed her foot down, making a barrier cover all the walls. Madara hit the wall and bounced around the room several times before slamming into the wrist of the right statue hand. "Not good."

Kisame swung the Samehada around rapidly, trying to keep the Uzumaki warriors away. "He's mine," Rei shouted.

"So, the big man steps up," Kisame taunted.

"You threatened my grandchild?"

"I did."

"You die painfully then. Get the others, new orders, capture them all if possible. They will live to regret this a thousand times over."

"Sounds fun," Kisame said, grinning before swinging the zanbatou at him. Rei jumped over the slash and over Kisame's back, cutting deep wounds in him.

"Doesn't sound fun anymore, does it," Rinpu shouted before joining her brother. She didn't have a weapon, she wore boots with spiked scales. She kicked Kisame across the face, grating his cheek. She followed up by a roundhouse kick that when Kisame somehow duck, broke a portion of the statue. Kisame looked from it to the woman and man that were charging him again.

Pain jumped back, "Shinra Tensai!" A dozen of the warriors were thrown back into the wall. Even then, he was still surrounded. A sword was pushed through his waist before he grabbed the wielder and threw her aside. "Shinra Tensai!" He shot up into the air while the warriors on the ground were all knocked from their feet. He came back to the ground to find the sisters Mina and Nina within his swing, about to drive wrist blades into his chest and back. They were stopped by the arrival of his other bodies.

Zetsu had split in two and were trying to hold them off as well as possible. They were covering many with their absorption spores and yet they ignored them as most didn't use chakra. Tiga, the captain of the guard, pounced onto his black half, trying to remove his head with his katana. The spore that was on him grew a head and held him back. The white side in the mean time was trying to fight back the dozens that were trying to swarm both halves.

Orochimaru flipped over the pair that lunged at him and breathed a ball of fire at him only to hit a barrier. Cursing while in the air, he spun around, dodging the staff that would have crushed his skull. He pushed back with his legs, connecting with the head of him and breaking his neck. Only for one of the others to kneel by him and press a white glowing hand to his chest, making the bone mend. "They have medics, just perfect," he growled as snakes shot from his sleeves, grabbing and biting six each arm. He jerked as several arrowed hit his open chest. One of the clan princess notched another arrow in a bladed bow and pointed it at him head. "I was supposed to learn all the jutsu of the world..."

Konan watched as slowly the Uzumaki pushed them back. "No! Stop! This isn't what's supposed to happen! We're supposed to bring peace, not destroy it!" She slammed her fist against the barrier as she shouted and a the few Uzumaki on this side grabbed her.

Naruto watched wincing with each injury. "Stop." Orochimaru pulled an Uzumaki into the path of the arrow meant for his head. "Stop." Pain tried to summon summon his monsters only for that body to be impaled on a broadsword. "Enough violence..." Deis breathed out a breath of lighting that reflected off the barriers and Uzumaki but not Akasuki. "Stop!" Kisame slashed his aunt across the stomach, leaving her screaming while Rei had jumped on his back, about to stab his heart. Everywhere there was blood and pain. "STOP IT!" He didn't know what it was that came out but once it did, it didn't stop. Everyone grabbed their ears in pain as even the barriers shattered. "Stop fighting! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! NO MORE!" He stood there panting as everyone looked at him in shock. Growing light headed, his eyes rolled up in the back of him and he fell to the ground, muttering, "No more blood..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of his room. "What happened," he said in a raspy voice.

"Its okay," Deis said, taking off a cold damp cloth from his forehead. "You've been asleep for a a few days."

"What..."

"We said you could become a mage," she told him. "You wanted us to stop so bad you forced a spell out even without training. Don't do that again, Naruto, it could have killed you."

"But it had to stop," Naruto groaned. "She was going to take me back."

"So she has said," Deis agreed.

"Are they..."

"Some got away, some didn't," she said. "Get some rest, Naruto. You must need it."

"But what about the nice lady?"

"She's in the dungeon, fine. She did protect you so she won't be harmed. Kisame on the other hand will be returned to Kiri for execution."

"Kaa-san, don't."

"Naruto, he isn't being sent for you or even what he did to Rinpu. He is being sent because he is a murderer and enjoys it. Get some rest," she said before saying to words for a sleep spell to settle over him. She stepped away, feeling exhausted as she hadn't slept at all since he was taken. Zetsu had slipped away as well as Orochimaru, half of the Pain bodies, and Tobi or Madara or whatever he calls himself. Kisame hadn't escaped her husband's wrath and the priest were wondering if he would even make it being moved to the torture table. While Konan was in a cell locked with seals to prevent chakra, magic, and even kekkei genkai. When she tried to change into paper to get free, the cell locked down so that not even air could escape, making her fall unconscious in minutes. She hadn't harmed anyone, especially Naruto, that was why she was even alive. She stepped up to the bar door to Konan. "He's awake and worried about everyone in the fight, including you."

"He has a kind heart," Konan stated. "Why did he stop the fight though?"

"You were going to return him, he saw no reason for it. We both know that it wasn't a sure thing that he would return alive though."

Konan sighed. "I would have tried my best."

"Now, why are they after the Kyuubi," Deis demanded but she remained silent. "Don't talk, it doesn't matter. But if they ever come near my grandchild again, the first place I will come is here. I may have told Naruto that Kisame is going back to Kiri but he isn't, his sword is. My husband and his sister have sworn to do things to him for the rest of his life that will have him screaming in the first twenty seconds. Eventually, he will talk, but I doubt he knows all. You though, seems the knight, not the pawn."

Deis walked away, leaving Konan to her thoughts. She had never before seen such power and rage. She didn't know what held her here but it was more powerful than she imagine. That Kisame and three Pains, including Deva, could fall scared her. And they had stayed here peacefully until they stirred the hornet's nest. Few people had ever even heard of Uzu no Kuni but now, they were never going to stop looking for the others. And she would live through it, all because she couldn't see a child die. Poetic justice or payback?

She lost track of the days, not sure at first she would keep her promise but then, in the middle of the night long after she forgot the time, she heard the screams. She hadn't lied, Kisame was in hell. And she would stay there until they others were dead or she was.

—oo000oo—

"Milady," Tiga said, trying to get her to be reasonable, "I swear to you."

"She is responsible as well," Deis replied. Reis was sitting back, listening to the arguments they made about the woman's fate.

"After all the time I've spent at the prisons, I know evil, I can feel it. It may have touched but it doesn't rule her. We know that she just wanted the wars to stop."

"And to do that, she was willing to sacrifice Naruto!"

"No, she wasn't! Even Kisame said she tried to stall it. She deserves a new chance."

"And I should give it to her," Deis growled. "Why?"

"Because Naruto doesn't want her to hurt," Tiga told her.

Rei stood up. "Alright, Tiga, she will get her second chance."

"Thank you, my lord," Tiga said, bowing.

"Deis, can you ask Bleu to help you with a spell?"

"I can but which one?"

"Erase her memory, change her body." Rei said, looking at a painting of their honored ancestor, even older than the hero Katt. The first hero of the Woren Tribe, Shalula the Panther. It was a woman with purple fur, ears far longer than any other woren, long yellow hair, and red flames woven into clothing that covered her body. "We will make her into an Uzumaki and take responsibility."

"...Yes, husband," Deis said, lowering her face.

"She has been nothing but respectful," Rei reminded her. "And do you doubt Naruto?"

"...No, he trust her, I will too, enough to do this and let her prove herself." She and Tiga left to do what was needed.

—oo000oo—

Konan stretched and stood up. "Wake up, girl," the innkeeper said, knocking on the door to her room. "It's time."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She had never expected that she, one of the distant Uzumaki members, would become one of the princesses of the clan. She pulled on some pants and shirt and walked out. Winthrop, one of the Rand tribe looked at her as she did.

"Oh no, Deis, Rei, and their child themselves are coming here to pick you up," he told his ward. "You are wearing that dress."

Konan sighed, "Yes, Winthrop." She went back in and got it out of her drawer. Though it was fine looking, she didn't like it. She liked wearing pants and looking like a boy. She looked down at her body, not that she could hide it anymore. Purple fur covered her body and she had grown a bit in _certain_ areas as well, though she was still only eight.

"Make sure to shower and brush your hair," Winthrop called before heading to the front.

"Yes, Winthrop." She loved the man, she did, but he was too picky. Well, in somethings. He took her in, a nameless orphan until two weeks ago when she started changing.

At the front, Winthrop looked to the door the girl was behind. It still amazed him even after a month that they remade her so completely renew. Her memories were gone except the feelings they made. Her body rebuilt except the way she moved. Somewhere inside she was the same, they changed none of her personality and yet, even Deis, who had to biggest reason to dislike her, found the girl sweet and endearing. She was supposed to stay here but she had been forgiven and was to truly join the Uzumaki. "Ah, Lady and Lord Uzumaki, and of course Prince Naruto as well, a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Rei said for them. "Tell me, where is Konan?" No one but those involved knew who Konan had been, not even Naruto.

"In back, getting ready. I wanted her to make a big impression."

At that, Konan came out of her room, dragging a brush through her hair, trying to force it through the knots. "Winthrop, can you help...EEK!" She went back in and slammed the door, completely surprised.

"I'll get her," Naruto said before bounding forward and knocking on her door. "Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I help you?"

A moment of silence. "Alright," she said, opening the door and letting Naruto in. "Just gently pull it down my hair. Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

Naruto started at the bottom and worked his way up. "No worries, tou-san and kaa-chan understand."

Rei looked to Winthrop. "Has she been any trouble at all?"

"No. She's courteous, helpful, and kind to everyone. There will be those that are sad to see her go."

"Would that include you, old man," Konan said, smirking.

A vein throbbed on his forehead. "Me, I'm glad to see the rodent leave! Get going already you pest!"

"I'll miss you ouch!" She sent a glare at the brush when Naruto pulled a painful knot free.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly.

Deis walked over and took the brush. "Go shower, dear, it'll be easier with your hair wet." Konan nodded, grabbed her dress from her room, and went to the bathroom. "So, what do you think of her?"

"She's okay...for a girl," Naruto walking back behind her.

"You say that now," Winthrop muttered. "When she gets bored, she's a terror."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. And don't get me started on what she does for revenge. This snob once stayed here and insulted her. She tie-dyed his clothes." He found Naruto grinning all the wider. "Uh, I take it that he is a little terror too?"

"Not often," Deis said, picking Naruto up. "But when he gets really bored..." She kissed his forehead.

Not long later, Konan came out wearing the dress and her hair brushed. "I'm ready." She grabbed a piece of paper and with a flick of her wrist, it was folded into an origami flower that she put in her hair.

"That was cool! Can you show me how? Can you, can you!?"

"Well, maybe...let me think... Hmm, no."

"Aw, come on, please?"

Konan turned around and started walking backwards ahead of them. "Now why would I teach a little putty-tat like you that?"

"I'll get you for that!"

"Nya nya!" The two started running around, always with Konan a step ahead of Naruto, taunting him. She even climbed up a tree and sat on a branch above him. "Nya!" she laughed, holding up a hand like a paw to her cheek.

"Might have over did it just a bit," Rei mused. "Alright you animals, stop the rough housing."

"Do we have to," they whined.

"Yes, you have to," Deis told them. "We need to get Konan home and have her meet her guardians."

"Alright," they said dejectedly before falling in beside them. Though they did keep making faces at the other.

"Rinpu and Tiga are going to have hell keeping her in line," Rei said, scratching his cheek.

—oo000oo—

"Sarutobi," the Raikage Bii E' said to him.

"Bii," Sarutobi said, nodding.

Yagura, the Mizukage, looked to the diminuative Tsuchikage, "I see you survived another year, Onoki."

"The world isn't lucky enough for me to die."

"Let's get this over with," Sabaku, the Kazekage, said to them all.

Mifune, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni, sat down in his chair. "This summit is, once again, a meeting of the Kage's once every decade, to discuss matters of concern between the villages."

"I have a matter," a man said, walking into the room, making the guards all tense.

"And who are you," Mifune asked.

Yagura swallowed. "He is Ryu Dorogan, the head of the Ryu clan of Uzu and the leader of the Uzu military, their Uzukage if you will."

"I am," Dorogan said, standing straight. On his back were four black dragon wings and a tail. "I am here because some matters have forcibly drawn the attention of my home. Like the mistreatment of those that are different or with a bloodline," he looked to Yagura, "the abuse of Jinchuuriki," he looked to Sarutobi and then Sabaku, "and the kidnapping of one of my countries' own princes done by missing ninja from Ame, Kiri, Konoha, and Kusa. Though the boy was returned, it is clearly obvious. Uzu has kept to itself for far too long."

"What is your point, boy," Onoki siad to him.

"I should be calling you that," Dorogo said to him. "I was alive when the Rikudo Sennin sealed the Ten Tails away, I saw his Rinnigan. One of the kidnappers had that as well. You ninja are growing to wild without someone to keep you in line."

"And you mean to do that," Bii asked.

"If I must." From the still open door, Uzumaki Rei, Sora Aoi, a blond haired woman with black feathered wings and the head of the Sora clan, and Rand Althor, a ten foot tall Shell clan member and clan head of the Rand clan, stepped up beside him. "This is your warning, gentlemen, Uzu has returned." He was the first to leave, followed by Aoi, then Althor. Rei glared at Sarutobi a moment longer before leaving last.

Sarutobi couldn't help but notice the large red spiral on the woren's back. "Well, that was utterly a waste of time," Sabaku said.

"No, it wasn't," Yagura said, a little shaken. "...I have much to discuss with my council when I return to Kiri."

"Why? So the whelp killed one of your missing ninja," Onoki dismissed.

"It was just two members of the Uzumaki clan that captured him, and that missing ninja was Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen," Yagura told them, making the old man gape.

Sarutobi hesitated. "I myself have had a recent run in with an Uzumaki. A single woman came to my village and nearly killed me in search of answers of her grandson's harsh treatment in Konoha."

Bii scoffed. "I will not be threatened."

"It wasn't a threat," Mifune told them. "It was a warning that they are taking an interest in the world again."

"So," Bii demanded. "Why should I care?"

"Did you not see the four that stood there," Yagura shouted, slamming his palm down on the table. "Those wings weren't for show! I have seen the Sora fly with eagles! I have seen a Ryu transform into a dragon! I have seen the Rand roll right over people in fights, completely overpowered! And I have seen the Uzumaki destroy their opponents!"

"Oh, when," Sabaku asked.

"Remember seventeen years ago, the Tournament of Champions? It was held in Uzu."

"I remember," Bii muttered. "Invitation only, I wasn't invited."

"I was," Yagura told them. "I fought in it and I lost. I was beaten by a woman with flaming red hair, four years my junior. Uzumaki Kushina, the daughter of that tiger looking man, Uzumaki Rei."

"No wonder he hates me," Sarutobi muttered. "I suggest we reconvene tomorrow, there is much to think about."

"I agree," Mifune said. "This will change things and I must meditate on how," the samurai told them. Onoki wanted to say no but even he admitted the strength of Hoshigaki Kisame and that any one or even two was able to kill him was something to take serious. "We will meet again tomorrow." He stood up and waited for the ninja to leave. "...So, the Dragon Clan has returned."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Konan was an in the moment inspiration. For some odd reason, I never seem able to kill her. So, when I need someone of Akatsuki to survive, she is it. Don't worry, it will begin to focus in on Naruto's adventures soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Christmas!" Naruto cheered as he got up that morning. he threw off his blankets and ran down the hall to his grandparents room. "Wake up! Dad!" He jumped on Rei. "Wake up!"

"You're son is awake," Deis said, her eyes still closed.

"He's your son too," Rei moaned. Naruto got off his chest, reached under the blanket, and grabbed his tail and started tugging him out. "Come on, wake up! I want to see what Santa left me!"

"It'll be there when its time to open them," Rei said, taking his tail back.

Naruto puffed up before jumping on him again. "And that time is now! Come on, dad!" Rei pushed him off him, making him roll to the foot of the bed. Naruto got to his feet, scrunched his legs, and pounced on him again, there he sat on him once more.

"Naruto, you do have a mother you can bother," Rei said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Nah uh," Naruto said, looking at Deis' oversize tummy. "I'm not jumping on my little sister. Get up! I swear I'll go get Konan!"

Deis just grinned at that. "You still think it was a good idea to introduce those two?"

"Not in the least," he muttered. "I'm up, I'm up," he told Naruto before yawning, revealing inch long fangs. He sat up, throwing Naruto off him, and got out of bed. Naruto ran on out while Rei helped Deis from bed and got dressed. "Kushina did the same thing, didn't she?"

"She did." She looked out the door and reached down as Naruto came back in, picking him up. She gave him a kiss and said, "Good morning, son."

"Good morning, mom," he said, returning the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Is everyone else waking up?"

"They are. Can we now, please, please? Pretty please with ice cream, whip cream, and a cherry on top?"

"Hmm, you're making me hungry. Everyone needs to be up, Naruto, you know that. Head on to the den and wait."

"Okay," he said dejectedly. Deis set him down and Naruto walked out, head hanging.

"Wow, he was laying it on thick," Rei said, chuckling. "We should hurry."

"We should."

Outside their room, Naruto rushed out into the den, smiling. All the clan got together for this, so there were hundreds of gifts! Enough shiny paper wrapping to fill his room, with ribbons enough to wrap around the clan estate. Naruto looked around sneakily, and began to tiptoe to his. "Nya! Konan drop kick!" Two feet met his head, knocking him back. "Nya nya," Konan said to him, standing there proud. Naruto jumped back to his feet, his fur on end. "Morning, Putty tat!" She pounced on him, making them roll around. They did until Konan slammed his shoulders to the ground. "Pinned ya!"

"Let me up," Naruto said, pushing her off. Before grinning and jumping on her.

Only for Konan to twist and slam him to the ground once more. "Pinned ya again!"

She got up and rang the belt on her choker. Her hair was gathered into a large braid and tied to a gold ring that ended at her knees. She wore black pants and a green shirt that stopped at her hips. "Morning Konan."

She gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "You weren't trying to sneak a gift, were you?"

"No," Naruto denied. "And what were you doing here?"

"Nothing," she said, tracing circles with a foot, giggling.

She started to get closer to him, making Naruto nervous when he was saved by others of the clan coming. "Morning runt," one of the older boys of the clan said, putting Naruto in a headlock and gibing him a nuggy.

"Ah!" Naruto tripped him with his tail, "Cat pile!" He jumped on him, followed by Konan and other children in the clan.

"What's going on here," an adult shouted, getting them all to stop. Tiga stood there, tapping his foot. "Well?" When no one said anything, he went up to them and said, "In line, all of you." Over a dozen kids stood in line from youngest to oldest. "I want to know what was going on. Katarl?"

"I don't know, uncle. We just started playing," the teen replied.

"Uh huh." He walked down the line to the two he had no doubt caused it. Naruto and Konan stood next to each other, looking the definition of innocence. "Well?"

"Well what," they said at the same time.

"Who started it?"

"She did," Naruto said, pointing to Konan. While Konan pointed to him and said, "He did," at the same time. They looked to each other, shifted their fingers to point to themselves, and said, "I did? No, you did." They then pointed at Katarl at the head of the line and said, "He did it!"

Tiga shook his head, "Why did I let you two become friends?"

"Nya," Konan replied, smiling. "Rinpu-kaasan would have made you sleep in the den if you locked me up in my room." Tiga sighed, she was right, his wife would have. Seven months ago when they agreed to take care of her, his wife Rinpu and sisters, Nina and Mina fell in love with the girl. And he had a sneaky suspicion that Konan liked Naruto and that was why she picked on him. He knelt down and looked Konan in the eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked, trying to make her nervous. "Nya, nya." It didn't work.

Tiga straightened and sighed. "All right you kittens, into the kitchen, get some breakfast." They went into the kitchen and Tiga looked at the gifts. Luckily, none were sat on during the children's play. He snapped his head to the kitchen, already hearing bickering. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Yes daddy," Konan called.

Tiga leaned against the door frame and ran his hand through his hair. Though he wouldn't have it any other way, he did wish for a breather every now and then. "Morning uncle," a three year old said, walking up to him, sucking her thumb still.

"Good morning, Lilly." He knelt down and gave Mina's daughter a hug. "Ready for some presents?"

"I am."

"Lets get you breakfast." He took her into the kitchen and saw meats of all types being cooked. Most of the children already had a plateful and were eating. And Naruto and Konan were fighting over the last piece of steak, once again. "I'll take that," Tiga told them, putting it on a plate for Lilly. "What all do you want, Lilly?"

"Milk," she said around her thumb. He grabbed the carton before one of the boys could drink from it and poured a glass. "Um, Wakon."

"Bacon, Lilly." He got a few slices and put them on the plate as well. Going up to the stove, he grabbed a handful of sliced potatoes, put it in a pan with some eggs, green bell peppers, and ground sausage. "Smells good, doesn't it," he asked her even as he bat away one of the girls trying to sneak the steak away.

"It does," Lilly said, leaning forward. All the Uzumaki clan had a taste for meat, cooked bloody rare. Normally, they didn't eat like this. It would be a quiet affair with your immediate family but this was Christmas after all. Once the egg potato mix was done, he put it on the plate and cut the steak into small bits for her. Holding the glass with his tail, Lilly in one hand, and the plate in the other, he walked her over to a free spot at the table. He set the plate and glass down, dumped the boy that sat down in the chair on the ground, and set Lilly in it. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a fork to eat with. Others of the clan came in and cooked their breakfast, giving the whole room a playful mood. When Deis walked in, she grabbed half the slices of ham to eat for her first plate. She always ate a lot, being a dragon and all, but now, they had to restock food every week. And they had a huge larder. Luckily, the dining table and room was also huge as it was difficult to fit several hundred clan members in to share a meal otherwise. Children running around, ducking between legs, hisses and growls over food, one big happy family.

"Alright, alright," Rei said, standing on a chair. "Has everyone eaten their fill?" No one said no. "Count off so we know we got everyone."

Everyone shouted, "ONE!"

Rei chuckled, "Now we just need to find the other three hundred and thirteen. Okay, into the den, families grab your gifts, and outside to the garden." It was a mess to get it done but Rei found it endearing. This was his family and tradition. They'd do it more often if it wasn't for the hassle. Once everyone settled down, Rei stood up. "Its been a full year since we last did this and that's too long! But this year has brought many changes to us. Some have left us behind, other have come into our lives." He picked up Konan and Naruto. "Two of our missing children have come back to us! So, don't forget among all the gifts and ribbons, the real meaning here. That today is the day to remember all we have and all we love. We are the Uzumaki and the most important thing to us, over this home, over these gifts, is each other. That is the true meaning of this day. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they all repeated. Rei set the two down and gave them a pat to go to their gifts.

Naruto opened his gift and held a little stuffed fox toy. Looking at it he swallowed a lump in his throat and cried a little before hugging Deis' leg. "Naruto?"

"Thank you," he told her.

"Santa got that gift for you," Deis said to him.

Naruto shook his head, "I know there isn't a Santa. Thank you mom." He held onto her and didn't let go.

Deis held him until her face turned white. "Rei, I need you to take Naruto."

"Why, whats wrong," he said as he picked Naruto up.

"It's time," she whispered.

"Now!?"

"Now," she insisted. "I'll...ah."

"Deis? Love, speak to me."

"I'll head to the clinic by myself," she told him. "I'll be fine, just have the doctors there soon."

"Right!"

"What's wrong," Naruto asked them, holding the fox close still.

"My tummy's upset is all," Deis told him. "I'll be back soon, Naruto." She looked to Rei, grimacing a little at the pain. "Hurry."

He nodded as she turned and walked away, trying not to scream and ruin the mood. Rei rushed over to one of the clan doctors. "Keep this quiet. I need you, some of your staff, and a white mage to go the clinic. Deis is having the baby."

The doctor went pale at that. "Ano, right away, sir. Honey, duty calls," she said to her husband. "It's Lady Deis. Can you get one of the healers? I'll get the midwife."

The man stuttered a moment. "You mean she's..." He looked around and saw people staring at him. "Today," he whispered.

"No, right now."

His jaw dropped. "Kids, your mother and I need to do something. Go to your grandmother and be good."

"What's going on, daddy," a little girl asked him.

"Yeah, dad, what's going on," Naruto asked Rei. "What's wrong with mom?"

Others heard them. "Is something wrong with Lady Deis?"

"Do you think it could be the baby?"

"She did leave in a hurry."

"Lord Rei, is the baby being born?"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"Quiet down! I don't know if its a girl or boy, the baby isn't being born yet. She's just having some..."

"DRAGON GOD, THAT HURTS," Deis screamed from the other side of the estate. "REI! MY WATER BROKE!"

"...Yes its the baby." He looked around and spotted his sister. "Rinpu, take care of Naruto!" He set him down by her and looked around. Spotting Uzumaki Maria, he ran to her. She was a white mage from the Rand clan, married into he Uzumaki. "Maria-san, I need you to come with me!"

"Yes sir." She was a vary large woman, twice the size of Rei, even though she wasn't one of the princesses. All the Rand clan were large. Maria went running to the clinic with Rei hot on her heels.

"Don't worry, Naruto, she'll be fine."

"I know," Naruto said, smiling at her. "She is my grandmother after all. Strongest woman in the world."

—oo000oo—

"Just breath, honey, breath," Rei said, before taking a few deep breaths. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen, everything will be fine."

Deis grabbed the doctor by the collar. "I'm fine, now either he leaves or I do. We are not both staying here!"

"Yes ma'am," she replied. "Lord Rei, I need you to calm down. You wife has been having children before your great grandfather was in diapers. She knows what to do."

"Oh...right." He held her hand then. "Just squeeze then." Deis looked at him, their hands clasped together, then back at him.

"And here come another contraction," the doctor said moments before it hit.

Rei's face began to twitch and he fell to his knees while Deis still looked calmed. A crack came from his hand. "Rei dear, I love you, but right now, you're being a pest. I've had enough children to know what to do."

"Y-Yes, love," Rei forced through gritting teeth. "Uh, doctor, I think my hand is broke."

Uzumaki Maria and Eboshi, the doctor, smirked at that. "I brought the needle with the pain killers," a nurse said, holding up a syringe over seven inches long, making Rei go wide eye.

"He needs it more than me," Deis said, letting go.

While Maria cast the spells needed to mend the bones, Rei stared at syringe. "What is..."

"This," Dr. Eboshi said, motioning to the needle. "Spinal anesthesia, a hundred ml. Latest in medical achievements. We didn't have it when lady Kushina was born since it came out ten years ago. The needle is so big because its injected into the spine. Normally, a woman the size of Lady Deis would take a three and a half inch long, fine needle. But, given Lady Deis' clan and skin strength, we prepared a titanium, spiral tip needle. The drug normally used is only three milliliters but again, given she is of the Dragon Clan, such wouldn't be enough. Don't worry, Lord Rei, we know exactly what we're doing."

"Uh, Eboshi, he isn't listening," Deis told her. "He passed out at 'into the spine'."

Eboshi looked at him and laughed. "Well, as my doctor said when my husband passed out. 'That's why women have the babies, men can't take the paaii..." She laughed again, remembering how scared she was when he passed out too. "Let's put him in a chair." She and the nurse grabbed an arm and set him in the chair. "Milady, I check to see if you're dilated. You'll feel a cold poke...alright. You're ready."

Deis shook her head. "Amazing, a thousand years ago, they just stuck you in a room with a midwife, the husband outside, worrying his head off, and wish you best of luck. Now there's needles, machines, pokes, prods, and..."

"Push," Eboshi interrupted. "...I see the head. Now, again... Uh oh."

"What," Deis demanded, suddenly very worried with those two words.

"The umbilical cord is around the baby's neck." Deis was at a near panic now. "Don't worry, we monitored the baby's heart rate, remember? It was well within normal ranges so it hasn't been suffocated. I just need to see if I can move it over the head or not." Deis looked down, trying to fight back tears the whole time.

"Well!?"

"...Ashakura, I need the seizers and the surgical scissors."

"Eboshi, what's wrong," Deis demanded.

"The umbilical cord is too short. So we have to alter the plan a little. I am going to cut the cord now and we have to get the baby out fast."

"Have you ever done this," Deis asked.

"Once...in medical school. It doesn't happen often. When I say so, I need you to push hard, Deis." Scared, she nodded. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Eboshi held the seizers in hand ready for a moment longer. Then in one steady movement, she clamped the cord, slipped the scissors under it, and cut it. "Push." The baby came out and Eboshi held it by the feet, emptying the fluid from the lungs, and gave a slap on the butt, getting the baby to cry. "Perfect, you have a beautiful baby girl, green eyes, red hair, powerful lungs." She wrapped her in a towel and gave her to Deis.

"She's perfect," Deis said, falling completely in love with her. "So you're the one that was always kicking me."

"You're the one that ate all that spicy food," Rei said, having just been slapped awake. He looked at Eboshi as she moved to the baby and shined a flash light in her eyes, first the left, then the right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she is perfectly healthy," Eboshi said, smiling. "I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

"You were right." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Maria stepped up to her. "May I?"

"Yes." Maria took the girl for a moment to cast a few spells to strengthen her, just in case.

"You gave us quite a scare, little one," Maria said before giving her back and casting the same spells on Deis herself. "You're fine, milady. In a few hours, you can leave and in a few days, you'll be right as rain."

"Thank you, Maria," Rei said to her. "You are the midwife as well, yes?"

"It has been a few years but I think I can handle a child again." She brushed the baby's hair. "Name?"

"We thought we would let Naruto decide," Deis told her.

"Then I better go get him." She left and came back with an excited Naruto.

"See, I told you," was the first thing Naruto said to them. "A baby sister."

"You did," Rei replied. "What do you think her name should be?"

Naruto got up to them and looked at the girl in wonder. "...Carol. Uzumaki Carol."

"Carrol," Maria asked. "That's traditionally a Rand name."

"No, not Carrol, Christmas Carol."

"Oh," Deis said, smiling. "What do you say, Carol?" The baby cooed at them. "Carol it is then. Our sweet little Christmas Carol. The best gift I could ever hope. Do you want to hold her?"

Naruto looked at her, unsure. "Will I break her?"

"No, just watch her head." Naruto took her and slowly began to smile. Carol did as well before yawning and falling asleep.

"I love you, Carol," Naruto whispered, giving her back.

—oo000oo—

_Author's Notes: Hope you had a Merry Christmas and happy Holidays, yall. No matter what you celebrate, that message is for them all. By the way, ever held an infant for the first time? Feels like you're going to break her, didn't it? I was scared mindless when I held my niece at that age._

—oo000oo—

As time went by and everything returned to normal, Naruto took to being an older brother like a duck to water. Always wanting to play with her, being no where around when she needed her diaper change. Faster than anyone knew though Carol was two, Naruto was ten, and Deis was calling in a special favor for a teacher to train him. "Hello," a tall woman said to Naruto one afternoon.

"Hello," Naruto said, looking up at her from his play. It was a game to help build ambidexterity. She had long black hair, tied up in a pony tail and two long bangs framing her face, wore a white yukata, and carried a bokken at her side. Naruto stared at it, unfamiliar with it as few traditional weapons were actually used in Uzu. "I'm Naruto."

"You may call me Suzuka."

Naruto watched her a moment before he went back to flipping the wooden knives between his hands. Suzuka watched a moment and smiled. Naruto caught the 'blades' between his fore and middle finger, flipped it over his hand and back into the air to catch another one. And best part, he had four. Naruto may have gotten nicked a few times but he wouldn't lose a finger over it had they been real. "Very good."

"Thank you," Naruto said before moving his hands and driving them into the dirt in a row, edge to edge. "Dad said if I can flip ten coins at once, I can start training to fight." Taking a deep breath, he took out the needed coins and placed them in his palms. Rolling his fingers, he began to place them atop his thumbs before flipping them. Naruto displayed impressive speed and agility in catching them. Yet, when none remained in the air, he looked down cast. He only had seven. "Not yet." He looked around for the other two and didn't see them.

Suzuka held her closed hand under his nose and opened it to reveal the other three. "These what you're looking for?"

"I didn't even hear you... How did you do that?"

"I'm very talented. Throw them again." Naruto did and this time, she didn't catch them, she cut them in half with a single swing of her bokken. Naruto picked one up and saw a mirror smooth cut. "My name is Ryu Suzuka, the last of the spell blades, Naruto, this is my chosen weapon, a bokuto. With this, I can cut man and metal in half or bruise and batter them as I choose. Your mother asked me to do this favor for her, to teach you. So I will, if you prove to me that you are worth it."

"How?"

"What do you want to be a spell blade for?"

"Why? I, I don't know, I just want to."

"I want you to have an answer by the time you get all ten and if you don't or I don't like the answer, I won't train you." She stood up and walked away.

Naruto watched her leave, looked back to the shine on the cut, and said, "Whoa."

—oo000oo—

Naruto had nine coins and would likely catch the tenth before the end of this week, yet he still had no answer. He was so desperate to catch it and have an answer, that was all he ever thought about. At the moment, he was standing a foot tall pole, on one foot, flipping seven real knives, trying to improve. He was so focused, he never heard his sister come running behind him. "Onii-chan!" She didn't see him practicing so she jumped on him without a thought. As Naruto fell in the ground, the knives went up and headed back down on them. Carol saw them, screamed, and closed her eyes. She never even hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto held her to his chest, under him, most the daggers in the dirt around them, and one in his shoulder. "Onii-chan, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Naruto told her, pulling the knife out. "No harm done, are you okay?"

"I am, you protected me like you always do!"

"And I always will, Carol-chan." He kissed her before ripping off his sleeve and binding the wound. "Now what is it?"

"Kaa-chan said dinner is ready."

"Okay, you go on, I'll get cleaned up and join you." She ran back and Naruto went from grinning to giving a pained grimace as he pull the other dagger from above his right hip. "...Ow. Too close for comfort." He walked to the clinic and had to wounds cleaned, closed, and bandaged.

"Do I want to know what caused these," Maria asked.

"Carol got a little excited and jumped on me while I was training."

"Is she..."

"She's fine, I was injured making sure she wasn't."

She gave a sigh of relief. "You're a fine older brother, Naruto."

"Its what I live for," Naruto replied. "The Dragon God help me if anything ever happened to Carol."

"A valiant reason to grow stronger, Sir Naruto of the Protective Watch. A knight could do no better."

Naruto grinned, twisted around a little to make sure there was no lasting harm, and headed to dinner. He ate quietly, assuring Carol he was fine and promising to read her favorite story to her tonight. And looking at her, he found his answer so simple, he couldn't believe it had been staring at him for so long.

—oo000oo—

Naruto caught the tenth coin and didn't look away from his father. "Well done, son. I knew you would do it." Naruto had changed much over the two years. He was stronger, taller, and the fur had almost grown to completely cover his body. "You may begin combat training now."

"Yes father," Naruto said, smiling.

"So, what is your answer," Suzuka said, walking into the room from where she had been waiting.

Naruto looked to her and said, "Carol is my reason. I have a family here, precious people that mean more than my own life to me. Tou-san and Kaa-chan can defend themselves, but Carol cannot. Whatever my original reasons for wanting it, I want this now to make sure nothing ever happens to her."

Suzuka watched him a moment. That silence stretched out for a long time before she said anything. "Five thirty in the morning, be outside ready. I will have a training weapon ready for you. You will first learn swordplay. Then, to draw out your mana. Finally, after learning all my skills, you will make you're own weapon, from the heartwood of a tree grown on your magic."

"Yes, master," Naruto said, bowing.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was ecstatic the rest of the day. Life couldn't have been more grand. He was grinning like a fox as he laid on a grassy knoll when the face of his first friend entered his vision. "You look happy," Ayame said to him.

Naruto jumped to his feet, grinning. Ayame had changed in two years. Fifteen and she was a treasure hunter and explorer. She was wearing goggles on her forehead, leathers over her body, and and boots with a dagger in one of them. On her belt was some gear she needed and more blades. She loved it and did it often when not helping her father with the store. Teuchi told him once he'd trade all the treasure in the world for one night not spent in worry. She had learned to fight, navigate above and below ground, trap building and disarming all from the Uzumaki clan. "I finally have a sensei," Naruto told her, his happiness evident in his voice.

"Great to hear," Ayame said, grinning. "Every time I see you, you look different though. Wearing clothes like that, how do you keep the girls off you?" Naruto still wore clothes like what he wore when he got to Uzu.

"Eh, I only have to worry about two. And even then, one of them just because she might kill me if I don't watch her."

"Konan and Din," Ayame said, remembering. "Good luck with them then."

"Thanks. Hey, let's go get some lunch, Ayame-chan."

"Sure," Ayame agreed, smiling. Naruto took her inside and began making them some sandwiches. As they ate, they just talked about her latest adventures when Carol came in.

"Ayame-oneechan!" Carol jumped on her and gave her a fierce hug.

"Hello Carol," Ayame said, returning the hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good! When can I go with you on a treasure hunt?"

"When you're older."

"You said that two monthes ago, I'm older now!"

"Heh, fine. When you are your onii-chan's age."

"Phooey," Carol said, pouting.

Naruto was grinning at them. "So you have best be a good girl, Carol. Its hard work to be a treasure hunter."

"I'll do it for sure," she said, pumping a small fist into the air.

"Good, until then I'm counting on you to keep your brother in line," Ayame said, poking her nose.

"Uh huh!"

Ayame chuckled before saying, "Naruto, dad wants me back at the shop soon so I better go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Ayame-chan."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was up at five and outside at five thirty. He stood out there a moment before Suzuka walked up to him, holding a watch. "Five thirty." She held out a bokuto. "This will be your training weapon. You are to have it with you at all times. In the mornings, you will work with it, perfecting stances and building muscle memory for katas. In mid morning to after lunch, you will be learning to draw out your mana. Once you have, you will learn to control it instead. After two, you will infuse your remaining mana into this." She gave him tree sapling. "It will grow as you grow. Once you have perfected the skills, you will then carve your own bokuto from it, using nothing but the skills you possess and your mana."

"Yes, master," Naruto said, shifting his grip on his sword.

"Come with me," Suzuka said before walking away. "For the next month, you will not return home, you will be training with me out in the wilderness. You eat what you hunt."

"Yes master."

"While there, I will also teach you to use this," she said, poking him on the forehead. "Combat is more often determined by that than by strength." They walked for an hour until they were deep in the surrounding forest but they weren't alone. Naruto saw dozens of warriors from all the clans training in the early morning light.

"Master, why are so many here?" He looked to one of the Rand, a large man that wore plate armor, wielding a heavy hammer with a crystal head. He lifted up a libram, waved his hand and made it turn to a certain page. Seeing what he was looking for, he flexed the hand over the book and this design of light appeared over it and encircled his armor, making it glow. He lowered the libram and swung the hammer up on his shoulder, his face set. Several circled him, all with stone gray skin, the Stone Skin spell used to protect people from attacks so that it may hit but won't kill nor harm. They charged at him and the he grabbed the first by the neck, slamming the hammer on his chest in a blow that would have killed him without the protective spells. The Rand made a back swing without looking, cracking another up against their head, sending him back against a tree. That man's skin flashed stone and flesh a moment before the spell failed. The armored man then butted the head of his hammer into his latest attacker's stomach before giving him a punch that threw him away as well. A hammer of light appeared in his hand and he threw it at another, making it dissipate. "That's a paladin!"

"He is, Rand Matrim of the Holy Order of the Light" Suzuka confirmed. Matrim faced his last opponent, a woman wearing robes and holding a staff. The paladin charged her and sent a blast of light at her only for it to hit a barrier and break upon it like water on a rock. The woman smirked at the charging man before slamming the end of her staff down, making an explosion go off from her, knocking him from his feet. "Watch, he lost momentum." Matrim rolled back to his feet, swing his hammer to gain room as the attackers resurged forward. The man that lost his protection flipped over the hammer and slashed with his daggers, he left a mark of red blood over Matrim's neck and face. The paladin grimaced before the wound closed again. Naruto looked and saw several healers waiting on the sidelines. A blur rushed passed them, the first attacker was back on his feet but with no weapons. The paladin tried to catch him again but instead, the man slipped out of the way, grabbed his hand, and flipped him onto the ground. A martial artist. "Come with me," Suzuka said, tearing his eyes away from them.

They walked for a bit and Naruto saw even more people training to fight. "Forget dozens, there must be hundreds," Naruto stated. "Why are they training so hard though?"

Suzuka reply was, "War is coming, Naruto, we can feel it in the air, have felt it since you were taken two years ago. In that time, we have familiarized ourselves with things again and we have seen that the other countries have been following a pattern. They will war until losses force them to stop. They will rebuild. And then, something will happen to start the war all over again. When they took you, they were trying to do just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you were what was known as a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki are considered the ultimate tool of the village because of their ability to call upon the power of their Bijuu."

"They were after Kyuubi," Naruto realized.

"Yes. Which means that they will regroup and either try to find him again or go after the others."

Naruto shook his head, "That won't do, I won't allow it."

She sighed, "Naruto, I agree with you, and I know your feelings must be in the extreme on this matter, but there is nothing we can do. The nine are scattered to the winds and there will always be those that will desire their power."

"There must be someway to keep them from their hands, from making more people's lives miserable."

"Yeah, take them yourself and lock them away," Suzuka shook her head. "But then you're what you hate." She led Naruto deeper into the forest, far pass the others. She stopped in a clearing near a waterfall. "This will be our camp. At night and on you're free time, what you do is you're business so long as you stay away from towns." She knelt down and drew a map of Uzu with a little of the surrounding waters and land. "This is Uzu, to the south is Mizu no Kuni. Now, the island's geography is this, most of the shores are to the south, many cliffs cover the other edges. This island is an extinct volcano, the widest in the world. This was caused by a shift in the continental plate. It is over two hundred mile across, three hundred from stem to stern." She drew houses around some of the beaches. "The heat caused by the volcano makes the whirlpools that surround our home. It took many generations to map out a safe path in by boat. For this, we relied on one of the fish clans, the Marello. Merchants mostly. The only port is here, a few miles from the main clan estates. You, as well as a good many of the Uzumaki, live in a village formed by the head of the clans and around a hundred others so they are able to communicate freely with eath other while the rest of the clan maintains a certain part of Uzu.. The Sora, as a flying clan, make many homes in the trees and prefer the warm climate." She drew a grassy plain with a house in the middle, in the middle of the map. "Here are the Uzumaki, of course. Plain runners and hunters, you prefer open spaces." Where the plains ended, she started drawing mountains. "The northern peak is the active volcano and home of the main estate of the Ryu. Here, the princes and princesses use the heat to smelt a rare metal called mithril, damn near impossible to work from its strength."

"Why the princes and princesses?"

"Because only as dragons can they get close enough to do it." Then she started drawing dots in the mountains and drew another large home on one of the cliffs. "Finally, the main Rand estate, here to the east. They live in the mountains using their strength and ease of moving earth to mine the mithril from the old lava flows. There are many mines in those mountains, only they know them all. The Rand give the ore to the Ryu. The Ryu smelt it and give it to the smiths here, one the west beach head. The smiths are from all clans, using magic to make the mithril malleable and then shape it. We are here, north of the Sora, south of the Uzumaki. Now, let's begin.

—oo000oo—

Sora Velve wasn't your usual windian, he was far from it. Growing up, he had no talent for magic of any form. Not even as a shaman. He grew up strong, like his father, Ryu Yusuke. His wings were silver in color, like his father, feathered like his mother, and the perfect blend of both in looks. Yet, despite the powerful magic heritage of both clans, it just wasn't in him. Instead, he was strong, very strong. He learned quickly his large size and strength was a unique attribute that was vital for the Pathfinders, the scouts of Uzu no Kuni. He possessed the warrior strength of the Ryu and the flight and stealth of the Sora. Right now, he was floating on the wind currents and rising heat of Kaze no Kuni. From the ground, he looked like a large bird and that was how he preferred it. Today, like most days, was just lazily sailing the winds, not really much to see.

An explosion of sand reaching several hundred feet into the air changed that. He looked to it and with his eagle like eyes, saw a several figures attacking a child, at least a dozen, and they were being slaughtered. The boy willed the very sands to slay his attackers. Velve stopped, floating on the breeze and watched, feeling something very familiar, and not liking it. He was a warrior, to be precise a dark knight. Through rune crafted weapons, he was able to perform felmagic, unholy magic as some called it. Originally they were a sec of once paladins sworn to defeat demons with their own evil power. Their power was second to few when they reached their peak. And while Velve wasn't near that strong yet, he was powerful. So when he felt felenergy in the sand and boy, it meant one of two things. It wasn't a boy at all, a demon in human form, or it was a boy possessed by a demon. And considering that most demons had vanished from the world, it was unlikely to be the first. A jinchuuriki. He pulled out an amulet from under his armor and pressed the rune on it. A illusion of Sora Aoi appeared before him. "Milady, I bring amazing word. I believe I found one of the jinchuuriki. A boy in Kaze no Kuni currently fighting off several attackers at once."

Aoi looked to where he motioned. "I shall inform the Ladies Deis. Hold your position, if he tries to leave, capture him, no harm is to come to him."

"Yes, milady." The illusion vanished and he took to circling them like a vulture. It was a short battle, the boy killing them all and showed no regret. He looked like the same age of Princess Din. Terrible thing to happen to any child. His charm glowed again and the illusion appeared, this time of Lady Bleu. "Yes, Milady?"

She blinked and grinned, "Velve! I haven't seen you since that summer you turned fifteen! I thought that was a wonderful night and here I'm told you have a gift for me, one of the bijuu? I'm going to have to consider taking you to dinner soon."

He blushed, "Uh, Bleu-san, is Lady Aoi there?"

"Oh yes I am," came from beyond the illusion.

Velve swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh, some other time. You orders?"

"Catch," the illusion of Bleu said, tossing something to him. He reached for it on reflex and actually caught something. "That spell scroll with suppress his demon, leaving him as weak as a child and sending him to sleep. Capture him and return him to me if at all possible. If you deem you can't, don't try, don't be seen. And to that effect," Bleu cast a spell and he turned invisible. "You have thirty seconds before the spell wears off."

"More than enough time." He dropped into a dive and aimed right for the boy. He was about to read the scroll when the sand came alive again and started to attack him. Seeing he was still invisible, he realized the sand attacks any threat, seen and unseen.

"Whoever you are, come out so I can kill you and prove my existence."

"A person's existence is proven not by how they kill but how they live, boy," Velve told him, running out of time fast. He couldn't read it as he needed to be closer for it to work. A quick look said he was alone. "No allies?"

"I need none but mother," the boy told him.

"Heh, you say that now." The spell failed and Velve appeared before him.

Gaara had never seen anything like the man that now stood before him. Silver wings and hair, he wore a shiny silver, black trim armor. At his sides were weapons, several of them. Two long swords, an ax and mace, and this spear blade on a foot long shaft. "...An Uzu."

"Yeah, good guess." He grabbed the spear and it extended to full length. "I must thank you for the bodies." He stabbed the spear tip into the ground and the sand turned black, spreading to the ten meters around him. This green miasma rose from the ground and touched the corpses before they rose to their feet once more. Gaara gaped at them, shocked. He took a step back and they took that as the signal to charge. His sand came alive once again, crushing them once more but the bodies reformed and charged at him again.

"St-stay back!" he screamed, terrified. All at once, they stopped and fell apart. "Huh?" He tried to turn around but found two skeletal arms coming from the ground held him in place. "AH!"

"Finally you stopped moving," Velve said behind you. "I knew if I couldn't move to you, I would move you to me." He read the scroll and Gaara slumped forward. Picking the boy up, he flew into the sky in time to see in the distance Gaara's escorts back to Suna. Holding out his spear, the felmagic returned to the runes carved into it, returning the sand to normal. Gaara was gone, the wind destroyed all signs of them, and they would be none the wiser as to why.

—oo000oo—

Yagura set his cup of tea down, smiling at Rand Althor. "I do thank you for meeting with me."

Althor took a swallow of his tea and sighed. "Quite all right...at least it would be if you had stronger chairs," the chair he had sat down in was not only too small but too weak and had broke, "a little sugar and cream for the tea would be nice...thank you," the secretary had shakily put both inside his cup, "and if she would stop shaking and clutching at that kunai when she thinks I'm not looking, that would be nice too."

"Hoshi, this is our guest," Yagura told her, not that he blamed the woman. Rand Althor intimidated many people, including the Mizukage, though he was as soft as a kitten unless angered.

"Y-Yes, Mizukage-sama." She bowed her head and walked out.

Althor took a swallow of his tea and sighed. "Though, I must admit, I was a little hesitant when I heard the most distasteful rumor that you were waging war and persecution against those with bloodline abilities. And of course, you know that would count as most of the people of Uzu no Kuni. Though, I also heard that these last few years, you have eased up on that. By chance, it wasn't caused our interruption of the Kage Summit, was it?"

Yagura took a deep breath, thought how to word it without casting himself in a dark light, and decided to just say it. "Yes it was."

"I see. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I would think that simple. Though Uzu no Kuni is a small country, the strength of the country is in no doubt to me. If Uzu plans to start or go to war, I would rather it not be against Mizu no Kuni, especially if the dragon that attacked Konoha is involved."

"Though she doesn't really concern herself too much in the wars of the rest of the world, she does take serious anyone that threatens her family. And as a war would likely bring itself upon her children, I would say there is a chance she will get involved," Althor admitted. "So, this is all to save your butts?"

"Yes. The land of Uzu itself is a fortress, damn near impossible to approuch, much less breach. Unassailable mountains, violent maelstroms. Then there is the people itself. It is a battle not even worth thinking about so eventually attacking Uzu is out of the question, which mean we would be on the defensive the whole time. Uzu doesn't have any territories and is mostly self-sufficient. No other country can say that. So a war with it isn't in the best interest of Mizu."

"Neither is killing off your people, driving away your warriors, and acting like a tyrant." Althor stated.

"I've made some bad decisions, I know, and some I can't even explain why, but I am asking for your help to prevent the worst I could ever make. The dragon clan descending on my village will destroy us, that is it. You hold the cards, sir, I admit it."

Rand Althor looked him over a bit before rising. "I must use the restroom, and while I do, I shall consider what you have told me and the efforts you have made to change for the better." He walked out of the office, nodded to his guards, two warrior priest of the Dragon God from the Rand clan, and went to the bathroom. He really didn't need to use it, just that he needed to get away from the man. Yagura gave off a odd feeling, one he didn't like. He noticed it two years ago and it is weaker now than then but it was still there. Washing his hands, he looked in the mirror for a moment to see a boy had entered behind him and was waiting patiently for his to notice. "Can I help you?"

"Not myself, sir, but hopefully, my father you can."

Althor turned to him and looked him over. The boy was just entering his teens but looked like he would be a bit feminine. "Name of you and your father?"

"I am Haku, sir, my father is Momichi Zabuza. Himself and a few others would very much so like to speak to you before you return to the Mizukage."

Rand looked in the direction of Yagura and could hear him still in his office. "Very well, Haku, lead the way." Following him out, he went down the hall into a meeting room. There, waiting for him, was a red haired woman with one eye covered and a ring on her left hand, two of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, and a ninja with an eyepatch over his right eye. "Yes?"

"Rand Althor." the taller of the swordmen said with a bow, "I am Zabuza, this is my wife, Mei, my fellow swordsman, Chojuro, and this is Ao. We need your help, concerning Yagura."

Althor sighed, "I am not helping you assassinate him."

"No, not that kind of help," Chojuro insisted. "Ao, tell him!"

"What I am about to reveal is worthy of treason. I have a Byakugan eye under this eyepatch. It has let me see through many illusions in the time I've had it. Two years ago, its vision of the Mizukage was altered a little and I eventually realized that it was an illusion I was seeing placed on him. The night you revealed yourselves, that illusion started to break. We cannot break it alone, he is too strong. But, maybe with your help, it is possible."

Althor looked behind him, "So that is what I sense from him... Very well, consider it done. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to return." Without waiting, he turned around and headed back. "Yagura, after much consideration, I have decided I cannot accept as things stand. I must first do something."

"What is that?"

"This... Ramon, Peter, seal him!" The two burst into the room and in moments, chanted their spell and placed seals on Yagura to restrain him.

"What is this betrayal!?" Outside, the secretary screamed that they were assassinating the Mizukage.

"He is being controlled," Althor told the two before they all started going through the same chants. Light encased Althor's right hand before he rushed forward and slammed his fist on Yagura's forhead. With a flash of light, several dark runes appeared between the fist and head in a circle. "In the name of the Dragon God, lord of all creation, father of the two sisters, the sun and moon, I command you to begone from this man!" Yagura began to scream in pain before the runes shattered and the punch carried through.

Hitting the ground rather hard, he blinked at the ceiling a few minutes before gripping his head. "MOTHER FUCKER! What hit me!?" He sat up and cupped his head. "Hoshi, get me some Tylenol!" He shakily stood up and reached for his chair. "Man that hurts!" Sitting down, he looked to where to woman was still screaming. "Damn it woman, shut up and get me some blasted Tylenol!" He dropped his head on his desk before looking to Althor and his guards. After a moment, everything came back to him and he said, "Could you have done it without splitting my head like a melon?"

All three of them shrugged. "The Dragon God is a very physical god for his warriors," Ramon replied.

"Yeah, just be glad you don't have to get the healing hands spell," Peter told him.

"Feel better?" Althor asked him.

"Clearer. Hoshi, a bag of ice too!" He groaned before looking at him again. "...So where were we?"

"We were just getting to asking what we want of each other. You said you wanted to avoid fighting Uzu, I am about to say to stop this blood wars of your's. All of it. As well as that demon inside you gone."

"Done." Hoshi gave him the ice, a cup of water, and the painkillers. "Thank you." He swallowed the pills, drank the water, set the ice on his head, and passed out.

Althor looked to the two and shrugged. "All in all, a very productive day."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Gomen it took so long, I started this on christmas and after a week got to where Yagura told Hoshi to relax but then it got put on the back burner. I reread it a few times to make sure everything was good and here is what I got. Note, Zabuza is still in Kiri because since Madara had to vanish for a bit, he couldn't be there to keep up the illusion so things were able to get better. Thus, the time was allowed for Ao to discover the illusion and get with those that could break it or if needed, kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 4**_

_Suzuka-sensei has shown me the a few stances and said that now that I had the positions rights as well as the moves, I was to spar with her. Am I grateful she isn't using her mana right now. Even with her going easy on me, it only took her three moves before she broke through my guard, hitting my stomach, then as I bent over, bringing her bokudo down on my back. By that afternoon, my chakra was working overtime to heal the bruises. Drawing out mana is very different from chakra, it only requires refining the mental energies with your will, not your physical. Suzuka isn't very strong physically, I'm probably stronger, but I have no doubt she could fight my father now. Thankfully, I didn't pass out while meditating today from my wounds. I did yesterday and she threw me in the river. Thankfully, she understands that it takes energy from me to heal and hasn't threatened to drop me as her apprentice if I do it again but I get the feeling if it happens too many times more, she will. After that, she had me feed the sapling with what mana I have left. Easier to work with chakra but mana is stronger, more potent. I can't help but wonder why are there more ninja than magic users in the world? Tired now, can barely write, ja ne._

_**Day 8**_

_Good news, it took master ten moves to put me on the ground today and said I was getting stronger already. Just before hitting me upside the head for dropping my guard. A reminder that we were still sparring. The main point of this was muscle memory, that I won't even have to think about the move and my body will begin to flow through it, to hone my reflexes to see it coming though my eyes cannot. I don't know if that's happening, the days just seem to blur into one big beating. If nothing else though, Konan won't be able to beat me up after the end of this month._

_**Day 9**_

_This was not what I had in mind for improvement! She had me performing the katas under the waterfall to help build speed! If I didn't see her do the same thing, I would have called her crazy. On the plus side, I now know for a fact that she doesn't wear her kimono to the water. No, she wears a two piece biki..._

_Sorry, master just hit me upside the head again. I'm going to stop before the pain starts._

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes even as Suzuka sat up to wake him up. He climbed out of his sleeping bag and started stretching. "Day seventeen," he muttered before grabbing his daggers and walking into the stream. He raised one as he closed his eyes. He didn't move for several minutes before the dagger raced down into the water, stabbing a fish in the side and pulling it from the water. He licked his lips as it struggled against the knife for a few moments before dying. Going to the campfire, he grabbed a piece of flint and struck it against his free dagger, sparking up another fire. Sticking the fish on a stick and the stick in the ground to hold it near the fire, he jogged off into the forest, sniffing around. Smelling something sweet, he followed it to a berry bush. Trying one, he smirked that they were the right amount of bitter and sweet. Collecting a few, he placed them in a pouch at his side. He hunted around for a few roots and found his favorite, a flower commonly known as King's Blood for the red tipped flowers. The petals were poisonous but the roots made a good flavoring. Sticking it with the berries, he stuck his nose in the air once again. What he heard, not smelled, nearly mad his mouth water. Looking around, he spotted a beehive with plenty of honey. Looking around, he found a Sleep Root. Works best in a tea but it'll make a woren docile if you inhale the smoke from it burning. Cutting off only what he needed, he turned it into a torch and saved the rest. Lighting it, he threw it near the tree hole that the hive was in. The smoke billowed into it and the bees simply fell asleep. Going to it, he broke off some of the honey combs and took the burning root away so they could wake up soon. Getting a few leaves for tea, he headed back. Crushing the berries, the King's Blood root, and mixing some of the honey with it, he glazed the fish over and ate it happily. He saved the rest of the honey for the next fish while finishing this meal with some tea.

Suzuka watch him go about this with a little interest. When she said you eat what you hunt, she expected him to maybe stumble about with traps, try to kill the rabbit he might have caught, and argue with wildlife over the things he did catch. She looked down at her meager looking breakfast in comparison to his and looked away, she was a great fighter, not the best hunter, the dried beef and weak tea said as much. She looked up when she smelled him cooking something else. He pulled hot stone from the fire and placed a bowl full of water with some berry juice, bananas, and a bit of honey on it to slow boil near the fire. The water will turn into something like syrup, going right through the peel, and turning the banana into a kind of candy. And worst, she knew it would taste good because he made it before and it smelled _very_ good, especially when still hot. And he only made enough for himself. She said you eat what you catch and he took it literal. No doubt if she asked, he would offer but not likely until then.

"Shall we begin, master?"

"Once I finish," she said with a very slight sigh. Maybe she should've learned this a while ago.

Naruto shrugged and began going through his forms. He was doing them slow, aiming for perfection first, and then speeding them up. All with his eyes closed so he could rely on the feel and not the sight. He knew his master was watching to spot the holes and if she caught them before he did, she would make him hurt for it. The question was could he catch it before his master? He left a hole in his defense over his right shoulder and, as expected, Suzuka went in to strike him. Except Naruto turned, expecting the attack, knocking the thrust to the side, and reversing his strike to place the blade by her throat. "Assumption is the biggest of all mistakes, is it not, sensei?"

"It is," she replied before Naruto felt tapping on the inside of his leg. Looking down, he saw her bokudo was there, having just cut him in half had she followed through. In her outstretched hand was a stick. "You corrected that mistake already, Naruto, and you don't make the same mistake twice."

Naruto sighed; he should've seen that coming. "Yes master."

"But not a bad plan though," she said, dropping the stick. "Let us begin." The morning passed quickly and soon enough, Naruto was focusing his mana down to his hands.

"...Master, may I make an assumption?"

"Remember your own statement, Naruto."

"I will. It's about chakra and mana."

"Very well, you may."

"Chakra is in part mana just with physical energy added to it, correct?"

"It is."

"Mana is stronger, faster, and more useful, yes?"

"You're right so far."

"But chakra is more prevalent around the world over mana...because it is easier?"

"And how do you come to that realization?"

"Because I learned how to first control my chakra right from the start with the Hokage, it didn't take two weeks to get it to come forth yet this has taken longer than that but I'm not getting it."

"Well, you're right. Chakra is weaker but it is easier to learn. Most of the world doesn't even remember mana exist." She turned to the lunch she was preparing. "Though, you are progressing remarkably fast. You do have a handle on it already, incredible in my opinion. This month was supposed to be spent introducing you into being a Spell blade, not actually training, you are going very strongly, a natural." She sat down, a frown beginning to crease her features.

"Sensei, something wrong?"

"Something a great man once wrote concerning a new weapon, an arquebus, a rifle."

Naruto blinked, "Don't we have something like those?"

"Something like. This man was a ranger and a weapons master. He knew how to pick up any weapon and fight with it. He commented on the arquebus that it was a thing that should have never been made. Not that it could have possibly replaced him and us, but that it was powerful."

"I don't understand."

"Look at a master swordsman and an arcuebus user. The swordsman has spent years learning not only how to wield his sword but also _when_ to wield his sword. To respect the strength that holding that blade gives to you. He and his sensei spent time together, learning if the student was truly worthy of being the student. Years, by that time, all those that would abuse the power have likely been removed. Then there is the arquebus user. He picks up the weapon that he can buy, learn to use it through a book, and then decides to kill someone, an action that can be done in less than two years. He has no concept of restraint, just his own desires."

"...And I'm going through it too fast, aren't I?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes and no, Naruto. You are putting out the effort; you are learning what each action truly does. You know and respect the power, as well as the responsibility, that comes with this weapon. I have no problem against that."

"Then...what is it?"

"Another spellblade, my sempai. He was a natural, like you. But our sensei decided to pass mastership to me instead of him, and I didn't understand why. So he tried to force me to give it up to him. He attacked me and I responded. He hit me, I hit him, and in the end, I was on the ground."

"You lost?"

"Yes. He beat me mercilessly and when he stood over me, he looked to our sensei and said, 'this is your successor, sensei; this whipped little girl. I should be the one!' I could barely move to see my sensei's face."

"...So you aren't the master of the spellblades?"

"I am, Naruto. My master looked at him in disdain, pure disdain. 'You fool', he said. He actually insulted the one I looked up too, sensei's star pupil. 'You know nothing. Look at yourself.' You see Naruto, I left a bruise on his every vital. But never did I use mana, like he did. I cared for my sempai that much. 'She did that to you in a single pass, the first one. If she wanted, she could have left you a broken pile of meat.' I had worked hard for sensei to acknowledge me, and he did. But Sempai didn't let it go. 'Does it look like she won?' I was heartbroken; I thought he had cared for all of us as we did him. He just cared for the power. Sensei had thought he could change him...he didn't."

"...Who was he?"

"He was my first love, and my first kill. Now, get back to you meditations." Suzuka stood up and walked away, leaving Naruto to continue alone.

—oo000oo—

Konan was lying down on the carpet, hugging a pillow to her chest, rather dejected. Tiga had been no little amount of worried for his charge and adopted daughter. She seemed to have lost all luster for life and in her fur as well. "Alright, kitten, what's wrong?"

"Just...bored."

"Bored? Surely you can find something to do."

"I can, and don't call me Shirley." She sighed again before rolling onto her other side, her tail twitching every now and then.

"Konan, dear, what's wrong," Rinpu asked.

"...My favorite toy is gone."

"A toy?" Tiga shook his head; his adopted daughter was pining for a doll or something? "Uzumaki Konan, I won't have my daughter lying about, pining for some _lost_ toy. Especially when you have enough as is."

"But Tou-san..."

"No buts! If it bothers you so much, I'll buy you a new one, or better yet, you can go out and work for the money to get a new one!"

Konan looked at him quizzically before saying, "Where am I supposed to buy a new Naruto?" Tiga sputtered incoherently while Rinpu gave a great, shaking laugh. "Nya! Do they make him down the street? Are there just a few couples that spend all night making a new Naruto?" Tiga began to blush as well as sputter while both his wife and daughter enjoyed his embarrassment. "Is it hard to do? What do you do? I bet making a Naruto is lots of fun, nya!" Both girls were almost laughing so hard they would have fallen over if they weren't already on the ground.

"Rinpu, deal with your daughter!"

Tiga rushed from the room while Konan meowed after him, going, "Do they make them by the dozen or does it take a long time for one! Nya, tou-san! Do you assemble the parts or does it just happen, maybe force it in?" She gave a final nya when before the front door slammed behind him.

When finally Konan settled down again, Tiga came back inside. "...So, Naruto is your toy?"

"Nya," Konan confirmed.

"And as your toy, you want to play with him."

"Nya."

"But you can't."

"Nya."

The two adults shared a look. "Konan, you can't just call someone your toy," Rinpu said to her.

"But he is! And now he's gone and I'm lonely. Like it isn't as...alive. There's no challenge, no reason to get up."

"And if he was here," Rinpu asked.

"I'd hug him. Then I'd tug on his tail, making him chase me. Maybe give him the Konan Drop Kick again."

Tiga sighed, shaking his head. "You can't do that, he isn't a toy you can do what you want with." Shaking his head, he looked to his wife, dismissing anything his daughter wanted along those lines. "I just saw Princess Din, she was going to see Deis and Rei to see if Naruto came back yet."

Konan's tail stopped twitching. "No need to ask why," Rinpu stated. "Seen how she's been flaring her feathers when he's around? Remember Din's aunt, she used to do it with Rei before he fell in love with Deis."

"Birdbrains," Konan mumbled.

"A bit," Rinpu agreed. "As if Rei never loved Deis. He was pining for her since before he was your age, Konan. But I think it might be different with Din and Naruto."

"How," Konan asked, suddenly very interested.

"Well, for starters, Din is Naruto's friend," Rinpu replied. "Din's aunt, Mihoshi, just decided she cared for him as far as anyone could tell, right out of the blue. Din knows everything about Naruto and him her. It's all but assured that they'll be married together."

"Eh!"

"Haven't you noticed, Konan," Tiga asked her.

"They've been friends for longer than he has with you," Rinpu told her.

"Eh! No, he's my toy, I won't let him!"

She stood up only to be cuffed by Tiga. "Konan, you will stop this at once! For the last time, Naruto isn't a toy! He is the son of the leader of our clan and your friend. What do you think you are to him, hmm?"

"That's easy! I'm his toy!"

Tiga stared at her blankly while Rinpu began to giggle again. Then he stood up and walked outside, again saying, "Deal with your daughter."

Giggling a bit more, Rinpu looked to her daughter and said, "You have one odd description of friendship."

Konan tilted her head; put on a Cheshire cat smiled, raised a hand like a paw to her cheek, and said, "Nya!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto was walking back to the clan home next to Suzuka, the month over now. He had enjoyed his time out there, reminded him of spending time with the Old Man. In his hands was the practice sword as well as the sapling. It had grown well in the month, feeding on his mana but it would still take a while before both it and he were ready. "Will you be staying with us, sensei?"

"In a guest house," Suzuka told him.

"Good. Oh, sensei, why didn't you ever ask me for help with food?"

"I said you eat what _you_ catch, not someone else. If I didn't hold myself to that rule, how could I expect you to?"

Naruto nodded, understanding what she meant, but also knowing that she was a woman of no little pride and as such, she probably couldn't ask him anyway. They had just entered the Uzumaki home when Naruto suddenly got the distinct impression that they, or more likely he, was in rival territory. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Excuse me sensei." Setting the sapling by the wall, he crouched and crawled into the tall grass, using his striped fur to help him vanish into it. Suzuka stood there a moment while she watched this game of cat and mouse. She noticed something to the side and smirked. "Naruto roundhouse kick!" Naruto shouted, springing into a spinning kick to hit the thing she noticed. What fell was a scarecrow wearing some of Konan's spare clothes. "Uh oh."

"Konan power bomb!" Konan dropped out of the tree, doing an elbow drop right on Naruto, driving him into the ground. "I win again, putty tat! Mroew!" she said, leaning over at the waist, one hand held up in a V, the other on her hips, her eyes closed and Cheshire cat smile once more. Ringing the bell around her neck as she straightened, she clasped her hands behind her back. "Naruto..."

"What," he asked, a bit grumpily at once again losing.

"What do you think of Din?"

"Huh? She's one of my best friends, why?"

"And me?"

"Well, you constantly attack me, beat on me, call me a putty tat when I've told you not to, and..."

"Konan Ichi Nii!" Konan gave him a strong left strike followed by a right hook that left the first in the dust. "You are useless!" She spun around and ran away.

Naruto lay on the ground, his eyes spinning around in their sockets. "This...is why I don't like girls."

Suzuka looked after Konan and then back to Naruto. "Give it time."

—oo000oo—

"Just look at the little cutesy," Bleu said leaning down to look at Gaara before looked to the man that held him. Velve, the Dark Knight, bowed his head to her, a smile on his face. He had caught Bleu at the beach and she was still wearing her bikini. "And look at you." She gave an exaggerated shiver, "Give me a chill, seeing you in all that leather and metal. I think I'll just have to have you for dinner, sometime."

That just made him smile wider. "A pleasure seeing you as well, Bleu-chan. One jinchuuriki, as promised." Cradling the sleeping boy, he walked into her magic room, only to stop when he felt something attack his grieves. Looking down, he saw a blood red, nine tailed menace trying to chew on him.

"No, Kyuubi, bad," Bleu scolded, grabbed a spray bottle and squirting him with water.

"Damn you woman," the little fox yelled, running from the water.

She smiled again and turned back to Velve. "Now, just place him..." Like a buzz saw, Kyuubi jumped on her tail.

"Feel my power!"

"Excuse me a moment. Kyuubi, what did I say about lying off the coffee? You're too high strung."

"Ah, so what if I am!"

"No, no more. This is why I can't take you out with me." Velve really didn't understand where she got the new familiar; just that it was a demon, nine tailed fox, big enough to fit in her bag, and with a collar. "Now you be good. Or I swear," she said in a sing-song voice, "You'll put girl jewelry on your collar."

"NO!"

"Then be nice." She pulled out the bell on a string and dangled it for him to play with. "Who's a cute little demon fox?"

The fox, which had been in the middle of playing with the bell, stopped. "...What happened to my life," he lamented. "It was going so well, I would destroy everything, kill by the thousands; now look at me? Is this some kind of divine punishment?"

"Ladon, the Dragon God, works in mysterious ways," Bleu told him, letting go of the string, it stayed in the twitching this way and that, making him bat at it again. Bleu led Velve to her magic circle. "Where's the seal?"

"No seal that I know of. Haven't seen one."

"Hmm." Gaara floated in the air over to her before all but his small clothes vanished. "You're right, there is no seal." She turned around as a thick tomb came over to her and Gaara floated down to a table. "...Lalilala. Cauldron, come here please." A black cauldron hopped over to her. "Fire please." One lit under the pot. "Water, in." Some of it floated in from the sink. "Ahem. Double double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble." She giggled as she continued. "Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake. Eye of newt and toe of frog." Said items floated from their jars and came over to be dropped in the pot once everything else was gotten. "Wool of bat and tongue of dog. Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting. Lizard's leg and owlet's wing. For a charm of...Hey!" Velve jumped at her suddenly breaking her chant. "Lizard leg first, then owlet wing! Get in the correct order!" The Owlet wing leaned to the side to look up the line in front of it. "Yes, I see you there, get in your spot! Then all of you into the pot!" It hopped back behind the leg. "That's better. Ahem. For a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble."

Velve leaned forward to see what she was making. "What is it?"

"Well, unless I translated this wrong..." She took a sip from it. "Ah, very good. Lunch."

Velve nearly face faulted into the floor. "Then why the worry about which went in first!"

"That'll effect how it's flavored," Bleu told him. "Cauldron, simmer for twenty minutes. Spoon, stir gently." She moved back to Gaara. "...Ooh, just look at those cute eyes! Like a tanuki!" She hugged her arms to her chest and squealed.

"He does look like one, a bit, but he's just a boy. And we both know..." He stepped up behind her and was whispering in her ear, "men are far better than boys."

"That is so true," Bleu agreed. "Play later; let me get a feel for him." Knowing better than to interfere with magic, he stepped back while she picked Gaara up and hugged him to her with his head resting on her shoulder. He moved a bit in his sleep and hugged her back. "...There there," Bleu said, easily telling he was having a bad dream. "It's alright now." He settled down, saying the one word all women understood, he was asking for his mother in his dreams.

Closing her eyes, she began to flow mana into him, testing the resonance. It wasn't as accurate as looking in the seal but it worked as well. When her mana touched the demon's energy, she began to see a picture of it. A vast dessert, sand stretching in all directions, with the wind blowing harshly, all in the shape of a tanuki with a single tail. Easing Gaara back down to the table, she brushed a strand of hair from his face. "I'm kind of surprised he slept this long."

"He's sleep depraved," Velve informed her. "The demon remains locked away but for him, he wakes up every now and then, startled but soon again returns to it."

"Poor dear." Caressing his cheek a moment longer, she turned to her book stand. "Let's see, let's see."

"What are you looking for?"

"Encyclopedia Demonica."

He blinked a few times at that. "Did you just say...?"

"Oh yes. Here it is!" She picked up a heavy, leather bound book and set it on her desk. "Wind demons." The book turned to that section. "Dessert terrain." Book marks appeared on a few that matched. "Shaped like a giant tanuki with a single tail." All but one vanished. The book opened itself to that page. "Here it is, ah, should've recognized him. It's the Ichibi. Kyuubi, found your brother."

"Good, I wanted someone new to torment. The mice are all afraid now!"

Bleu waved her hand back to the shelf, making the book return, and said, "Anyway Velve, why are you so shocked? Those books there are Encyclopedia Magica. A list of some of the most powerful magic items in the world." She motioned to three books bound in blue, red, and green, with invisible scribes still penning information. He walked over to the blue book and saw it writing down a name for another item. Cutter. A bokken formed from a tree fed mana and the remaining energy of a demon. Its blade is unnaturally strong and sharp at will. Carved into the hilt by its own will is a demon fox with nine tails. At will the edge is sharp or dull, capable of cutting right through mithril armor. It is a blade with its own intelligence, able to speak through telepathy to the wielder.

He let out a whistle at that. "Does it list where they are? I might try to find Cutter myself."

"Cutter, eh?" She came over to him and took a peek. "Sorry, it's still being penned."

"So?"

"So, that means it's just being made. This is all that is known about it now."

He looked to the books again and saw it had stopped cutter, working on the item behind it, with Cutter moving down as it wrote. "Who's writing?"

"The spirits of the dead. They have little else to do so they decided to pool their knowledge on magic. Shift your sight to the shadow realm, you'll see them." Velve did, only to see the room begin to change. Figures stood all around him, objects cleared away, and voices came into focus.

"More information on Aegis'fang!"

I need to find Khazed'hea!"

"A man in Nami no Kuni is starting construction on a bridge! The first bricks are magical!" People were running around everywhere, taking notes, shouting, running memos; it looked like the stock market. It actually made Velve sweat drop when he saw a board on the wall with percentages, numbers, and names.

He returned his vision to normal, looked to Bleu, and said, "You know for dead people, they're in a bit of a hurry. How do they know all this?"

"They're dead; they see things that we never could. A single spirit could hold as much or even more knowledge than me about anything that catches their interest."

"So your house just happens to be the broker room for all this knowledge."

She gave him a fox like grin, "Why do you think I chose it, besides the beach? This is a leyline and important place for those that are dead. When I moved in, they were already using the shadow realm building for their own usage."

"But why are they doing it?"

"To actually affect something substantial. They're ghost, spirits, from hell and heaven, where nothing changes, only earth does. They watch it and wish they could be part of it again. But they can't, it's not their place. But those books," she looked to the red one which had opened again and information began being penned while green closed, "to affect them in one is to affect them in the other. It is real, it can be held, it can be touched, it can be loved, and it can be destroyed. The rush it gives them, the excitement, is more than they've had since they were alive. That is why they are so busy, because they all want a chance to touch the living world." She moved back to Gaara and began casting a spell. After several minutes, she stopped and frowned. "Nothing but children pretending to be a mage," she growled as she moved to her circle.

"What?"

"The fools sealed the Ichibi inside Gaara while he was still inside the womb, partially combining their souls. Moreover, this isn't the first time its happen to Ichibi, it's happen twice before. And it is corrupting him and them. The only way to halt the damage is to remove him from the host, thus killing the human. Most of the human soul is stripped away, leaving a sliver of insanity and pain behind. They are little more than children, the ones that did this. It won't be easy to undo the damage of this."

"So...the boy will die?"

"Not if I can help it. After all, I am Deis!" She moved to her circle, chanting words so powerful, they slipped from the minds of all that heard them. It sounded just like singing a wordless tune. Bleu could carry a note real well. The circle began to spin and shift, and then layers were added to it, followed by rings. He had to look away because it was overloading his magic sight. The first time in a while, he opened his flight lenses, a protective lens in the eyes of all Sora to protect their eyes during flight. They were often enchanted to allow the sight of mana and magic. Looking now without it, he saw the most beautiful display of lights and shimmering colors. To be able to see the flow of magic without his lenses, he would have gone blind if he kept them up. A mirror circle appeared on the ceiling as well as the walls. He could feel the magic resonating with his armor and weapons. After fifteen minutes, the longest he had ever seen her take to change a single rune circle, she picked Gaara up again and took him to the circle. "Sorry little one," she said before she began chanting once more. When the first pit of felmagic came from Gaara, Velve felt his senses like they were on fire. A demon, pure and powerful, was coming here. He readied a sword and ax, should he need to defend Bleu from it.

—oo000oo—

Gaara opened his eyes to see a woman, holding her arm out, bracing it with the other, chanting while a raccoon-dog was suspended in the air, lights holding it in place, binding it against its will, while shadow began to gather behind it. It took form and Gaara screamed in fear, scrambling to get away from it, tripping on something furry that hurt when he stepped on it. Above him, the dark armored man that summoned the dead to fight him stood at the ready, sword and ax held between the raccoon-dog and Gaara and the woman. The shadow figure was a robed figure with long, thin hands meant for reaching inside something and taking from it. It wore what looked like a horned mask but was really its face and in its teeth was a dagger. The figure was Death. "I banish you from this world! Be gone spirits, leave not in anger!" the woman shouted. Death took its dagger from its mouth and slashed it across the raccoon-dog, drawing two things from it that was then sent away in a flash of light. Death vanished and the raccoon-dog fell to the ground.

"What was that!" Velve demanded.

"That was exactly as it looked like. Death came here and he took the soul slivers away." She sighed before she picked up the raccoon-dog. "Wake up, Shukaku," she whispered, invoking its real name.

Shukaku opened its eyes, tired, and hurting. "What mortal summons me?"

"My name is Deis, demon, and I am no mortal," she replied.

The Ichibi looked to her and smirked. "Well, well, it's you. A pleasure to meet you. I am yours to command. I think I'll take a nap now."

Bleu placed the tuckered out raccoon-dog on the table before looking to Gaara. "And there you are, cutesy." She moved over to him, where he realized she was part snake. She reached to the side of his head and rubbed his ears, calming him down immensely. "Feeling okay?"

"I...do," Gaara told her, relaxed for some reason.

"That little tanuki is the Ichibi that was sealed within you, Gaara."

"...How did..."

"Because I am the best," Bleu told him. "You survived because I wanted you to. The person that sealed Ichibi inside you bound its soul to yours. I couldn't free it without either cutting off a sliver of your soul or his. And as he is a demon, he will recover, you would not. So I left a bit of him inside you and purged it from your soul, by binding it to your body. There are a few differences in you now. But nothing horrible."

"What's different?"

She conjured a mirror before him, showing him that a good portion of his body was now covered in dark fur, though his hair remained red. His ears had changed, now were pointed and covered in fur the colored of his hair. His cheeks had red lines much like whiskers leading from his nose to ears and an actual mask surrounded his eyes. His belly was bare but his back was covered in red fur as was his legs with a ringed tail coming from the end of his tail bone. On his toes and the ball of his feet was a pad. Inspection of his arms showed them without fur but he had a pad in his palm and on the tips of his fingers. "The difference is that you are going to drive the girls wild now," Bleu replied before hugging the confused boy to her chest. "Ooh! He's too cute!"

—oo000oo—

Deis and Naruto walked into Bleu's home, looking around. "Hey, a tanuki!" He knelt down in front of the sleeping raccoon-dog and scratched his ears.

The raccoon-dog growled in content and said, "Right...there... Ooh, left ear now."

Naruto blinked and said, "Are you like Kyuubi?"

"I'm Ichibi. Right ear now, boy." Naruto started scratching that one.

"So, you know why we're here, mister Ichibi?"

"Might have to do with the boy in the next room," Ichibi replied before rolling onto his back. "Belly now." Naruto smirked as he found this one spot that made the demon tanuki start kicking one of his paws.

"YOU! DIE!" came the squeaky voice of Kyuubi as he lunged for Naruto's face.

"Kyuubi, sit," Bleu called. Kyuubi went from flying through the air to slamming down into the floor with all the force of a sledge hammer. Naruto, smiling like a child, scooped up both demons and began petting them. Ichibi took it far better, letting the boy smooth out his fur. Kyuubi, on the other hand, tried to scratch Naruto until he started rubbing the spot under his jaw and the front of his neck.

Moaning, Kyuubi said, "One day, ooh, I'll get my, ah, right there, revenge."

"Glad to see you three so happy," Bleu said, moving over to him. "I'd let you pet my third one but he's a bit water logged." She motioned to a large fish tank with an alligator snapping turtle larger than a dinner plate with three tails in it. "Just look at Ichibi, so well behaved. Such a nice little guy."

Kyuubi slapped a paw to the back of Ichibi's head. "Have you no pride?"

"As long as I'm fat and happy, none in the least." He turned over in Naruto's arms, slapping Kyuubi in the face with his tail. "So what if we spend a few centuries as her pets? There are worst fates, I know. Here, we don't have to worry about being sealed inside something, we can go outside and play, so long as we don't go too far, we can eat as we wish. Plus, if you just accept it, Bleu will probably pet you like she does me."

"NEVER," Kyuubi squeaked in outrage.

"Sanbi," Ichibi called. "Is this better or worse?"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't in a fish tank," the turtle replied. "But better, much better." He swam to the side of his tank where a magic button was, pressed it, and ate the fish that was dropped in. "Ooh, sea bass!"

Ichibi looked back to Kyuubi and said, "See?" Only to get Kyuubi to slap him again.

"As cute as your collection of greater demons is," Deis said to her friend, "didn't you ask me here for a reason?"

"I did, and the reason is still eating breakfast. Gaara-kun, we have guest."

A boy practically bounced into the room. He was wearing a wide brimmed straw hat, the same ones you would see on a tanuki statue, currently lowered to his back, shorts, and a tee shirt, walking barefoot into the room. "Who are they, kaasan?" he said happily.

Deis raised an eyebrow at the tanuki boy and then Bleu as she gave a slight groan. "Gaara, you know I asked you not to call me that. Thus the problem," Bleu told Deis. "The boy was a host, like Naruto, he's attention starved and used to think of the Ichibi as his mother. Now he thinks I am."

"Kaasan is the one that protects you," Gaara said, smiling as he hugged her.

"Help," Bleu said softly. "He knows I'm not his Kaasan but he won't stop."

Deis nodded and smiled. "Naruto, how about you and Gaara go outside and play for a bit."

"Sure, Kaasan. Gaara, let's go!" Naruto took his hand and led him outside.

Dies smiled and said, "Watch the magic, Bleu."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Gaara were running along the beach, kicking up sand as they did. Naruto wasn't sure why Gaara was so happy but much like his own happiness, it was infectious. He couldn't stop smiling with him. "Hey Gaara, you ever build a sand castle?"

"No…but isn't just something children do?"

"Nya! Look around, Gaara!" He did and saw adults everywhere with their family and a bunch of children, even some older than they were, making sand castles. "Being an adult means you are taller than three foot nothing! So," he picked up a handful of wet sand and threw it at him.

"Agh! Oh, now you're going to get it!" He raised his hands and several hands of sand came up from the rest and began throwing handfuls at him.

"Yikes!" Naruto jumped, ducked, anything and everything to dodge until he rolled along the ground and came up with a sick that he held like a sword. "Yah!" He ran for the ocean, knocking aside the sand balls as he went. Digging his claws in, he slid along the water a moment until he was halfway up his knees in water. Then he pulled the stick back and slashed it down into the water and then back up, throwing a large wave on Gaara just before Naruto was pelted with several handfuls of sand. They both lay in the water a moment before they began to laugh hysterically.

When they sat up, Naruto began making the castle, still laughing every now and then. "That was awesome!"

"I was," Gaara agreed as he joined him.

"Hey, Gaara, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One of both," Gaara replied.

"I just got one sister," Naruto replied. "Her name is Carol. She's only a few years old and she looks to me like I'm the greatest person on earth. Next to Tousan and Kaasan."

"I'm the youngest but my siblings don't get along to well with me," he said sadly.

"Why not? Is it because of the Ichibi?"

"Yes. Used to be I couldn't be touched but now…" Gaara smiled as he grabbed Naruto. "Anyone can touch me if I want them to!" He sighed.

"So, are you going to go back and show you're siblings? Be near them and hug them?"

"…I don't know if I should. My village was really afraid of me. And now I look like it. But here…" He looked to where a princess of the Rand clan stood in the surf, holding up several men on her outstretched arms before suddenly laughing and throwing them all out into the water. "I'm normal."

Naruto frowned, he understood that but Gaara had a brother and sister. "…Not me. If I had Carol in Konoha, I would've stayed there even looking like this because she was there."

"But you could've taken with you."

"She's only a few years old, she couldn't make it." Naruto sighed. "So what if you aren't liked by other people, if the care for you than that is enough."

Gaara thought of how much Temari always tried to be nice to him and the few times Kankuro tired. "…I miss them," Gaara muttered then perked up. "Maybe we can bring them here!"

"And if they won't leave?"

"…Then…I'll have to stay there."

"Right." Naruto pat him on the shoulder, "Because home is where the heart is."

Gaara nodded, "…But can I still call Bleu-san kaasan?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure she won't mind."

It was almost an hour later when they came back in. "…Kaasan, how do I get back home?"

Bleu looked to him just a little sad. "…I can send you home, cutesy." She nodded her thanks to Deis before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"…Maybe he should stay here," Naruto said after a moment.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Naruto," Deis said to him before turning around. "Let's go home."

—oo000oo—

Gaara and Deis appeared just within the walls of Suna. "Okay, where do you live at Gaara?"

"Down this road, kaasan." He led the way and like he expected people nearly ran away in a panic. He began to feel sad until Bleu squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, no tears. So the idiots don't like the new you. You're still a sweet little boy."

Several men in animal mask suddenly encircled them along with a red haired man. "Well, well, if it isn't two of the Uzu. Lost are we," Sabaku asked.

"Father," Gaara said, getting his attention.

"Gaara? How did you… Did you merge with the Ichibi?"

"No, father… Bleu-san took it from me and saved me."

"She…took it from you," he asked, the set of his jaw growing tighter. "She took our village's bijuu from you!"

"Hey, calm down," Bleu nearly growled.

"Where is it, woman! What have you…?"

"Windele," Bleu shouted, throwing her hand out, summoning several wind elementals to her. Each of the ninja was imprisoned inside one. "I said calm down and when I say for someone to do something, they have best do it!" Sabaku began to choke as the air was pulled from his lungs and body. "Do I make myself clear! Nod if I do!" Sabaku nodded as fast as he could and the air came crashing back.

Panting so hard, he pressed against the elemental, trying to escape. "…I see Sarutobi wasn't lying. You must be the Deis that attacked Konoha…"

"I am not," Bleu interrupted a snarl on her lips. "You boys sit tight, I need to take little Gaara home. Come along, Gaara-kun." She held out her hand for him to take.

"…Yes, Kaasan!" He took it and nearly skipped home. "Here, in here!" Gaara threw open the door and called out, "Temari-niichan, Kankuro-neesan!"

Temari was the first to come to the door. "Gaara, is that you?"

"It's me, niichan!" Gaara ran and jumped on her, giving her a strong hug. "I missed you niichan!"

Temari gaped at the change in her brother but for a moment. Then she smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you, Gaara."

"Gaara?" Kankuro had come over and stood frozen a few feet away. "…What happened to you?"

"Bleu-kaasan took Ichibi away but had to make me look like this to do it. Isn't it cool! I can finally hug niichan!"

"Bleu-kaasan," Kankuro questioned, looking at the door to stare at the snake lady there.

"Hello," Bleu said to them. "You two know a rather unpleasant man with red hair leading a good number of ninja?"

"Yeah," Kankuro replied. "He's our father."

"You're father! How could a father let what happen to Gaara happen!"

"…Because he ordered it," Temari said sadly. "…It killed our mother for it to happen."

"…Oh hell no." She turned around and gave a whistle. Moments later, the elemental holding Sabaku came up to her. "What's this I hear about you putting the Ichibi inside Gaara, killing his mother to do it?"

"…Private matter. I don't interfere with Uzu no Kuni, don't interfere with my village."

"…Ah, you must be the Kazekage. The most powerful ninja in this village, correct? Well, Kazekage-sama, I am Bleu. The most powerful woman, naga, creature, living or nonliving, mortal or immortal, on this planet," she leaned in close to him, "and I'm pissed." Sabaku gulped, fearing what she would say next. "More importantly to you though, I'm pissed at you."

"…I'm the Kazekage; I refuse to be manhandled by some subhuman!"

Gaara suddenly felt like he needed to get away. His ears lay against his head and his tail curled up around his waist. "Sister, brother, we should go."

"What, but what about father," Kankuro said before the most palpable anger and hatred covered the village. He felt nothing like it before and thought he was going to die underneath it before Gaara grabbed both and pulled them into the deepest, darkest place and curled into a ball to hide.

"_**What did you call me,"**_ Bleu growled. _**"I believe I heard you call me a subhuman."**_

Sabaku swallowed but refused to back down, despite all his instincts screaming for him to do just that. "You, all of your worthless little island, and that little monster you brought here." It grew heavier in the air but Bleu said nothing else. She spread her arms, making Sabaku do the same before mana began to float off her with how much she was concentrating on. "Well, what are you going to…?"

—oo000oo—

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro," Bleu said, opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs that they hid in.

"…Kaasan," Gaara asked, his ears standing up again.

"You did very good protecting them, Gaara-kun." She leaned in and picked him up. "…I decided I changed my mind, you can call me kaasan as much as you want, because you and your siblings are coming with me. Your father and I had a long discussion and he realized that he was a horrible father. So, I convinced him to let you come with me." Temari knew she was lying through her teeth on some of those but she was right. He was a horrible father.

Gaara stayed crouched for a little bit longer before his tail straightened and he looked up again. "Thank you, Kaasan." Gaara reached out for a hug and Bleu didn't hesitate in taking him in her arms.

"Come on you two, don't think you're not getting one," Bleu said, grabbing them as well. "I'm taking you all home and you can really be a family, and I'll be your kaasan." She gave them all a kiss on the forehead.

Even Kankuro looked happy about that. "Cool… Are we going to say good bye to father?"

"I'm afraid he's tied up at the moment but he did tell me to give you his fondest wishes."

Kankuro nodded, knowing his father would do that, not say goodbye in person. Temari narrowed her eyes but nodded as well. "Can we go home then, Kaasan," Gaara asked.

"Yeah, right now." They all teleported away, the children never seeing Sabaku was tied to the walls by his arms, his skin missing and his body held on the edge of death to feel the pain until it failed. Blood covered the walls and pieces of flesh were here and there. She had skinned him, healed it, and skinned him again and not in a swipe of a knife motion either. Magic pulled his skin off his body, destroying his mind in doing so. All he would feel for what little life he had left was the pain. Bleu was one of the kindest people on Earth but call her and her people 'subhuman' and there was no mercy, especially when they specifically add a boy she was growing more and more fond of.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Got distracted by all the different story ideas. Right now, my favorite is this story where Naruto meets a Yuki-onna and when she passes on to the afterlife, she leaves him a child. But that doesn't matter here. Hope you like this latest chapter of the Woren of Uzu no Kuni.


	6. Chapter 6

"This was an act of war!" one of the council of Suna shouted. "It's obvious that these creatures are too dangerous to let live!"

"And what are we to do," another shouted. "There is only one known entrance to Uzu no Kuni!"

"And let us not forget, all reports have said there have been three individuals that have brought a Kage to their knees," an old woman said to them. "Deis that attacked Konoha, an 'Uzumaki'. Rand Althor with Kiri. And now this Bleu with the Kazekage! What if more of these individuals are there with the same or even greater power! The Hokage himself said that all the ninja of Konoha were unable to stop their attacker. The same with ours. And Kiri is now aligned with them."

"Are you suggesting we let them get away with this attack! They killed the Kazekage, they kidnapped his children! I can't even imagine the horrors they must be going through even now!"

—oo000oo—

"WHEE! Faster kaasan," Gaara cheered as an elemental flew him and his siblings around through the air!

"Alright, Gaara-kun," Bleu said with a helpless smile before willing the elemental to fly faster.

"AAGGHH!" he screamed in excitement.

Kankuro and Temari watched Gaara fly about and looked to each other before Bleu. "Me next, me next!" Kankuro said, hopping up and down.

Temari pushed him out of the way. "No, me please, Bleu…kaasan," she said the last word a little oddly, unsure if she should.

"You can call me kaasan, Temari-chan," Bleu told her before waving her hands and both Temari and Kankuro were picked up by elementals. As they flew around laughing, Bleu smiled and said, "What sweet children. But phewy, I don't get a cute little tanuki later."

—oo000oo—

"As horrible as it probably is, we can't do much at this moment in time," the woman said. "It would be foolhardy to try anything without knowing anything about them. And the most trustworthy source of information just happens to be Yagura. So we are without anything."

"How would you like information," a voice said, entering the room. The man had silver eyes with the sclera black instead of white. His headband was from Taki but it bore a scratch through it, marking a missing ninja.

"Who are you and how did you get inside the council chambers," a chunin with the left half of his face covered by a cloth named Baki demanded, dropping into a ready position to fight him.

"I am Kakuzu, I represent a group of mercenaries called Akatsuki, and I got here through the abilities of one of my associates. And I'm here because we heard about the incident with Uzu and your Kazekage. One of us was so impressed he had a poster of it made to hang on his wall."

"I'm glad death is so meaningless to you," one of the elders growled. "What do you want!"

"To make money, of course. Why else become a mercenary? That being said, I come bearing information." He held up a disc, "Everything on the three individuals that you were just talking about that we were able to find plus several other important figures and general information of the four main clans. We guaranty accuracy."

"Uh huh," Baki said, still ready to attack. "How do we know that's what you say?"

"This." Kakuzu walked around to the speakers stand, set a display on it, and inserted the disc. The screen powered on and it showed a picture of a blue haired woman with her lower body being that of a snake. "This is your attacker, is it not?" He took their scowls as an affirmative. "Her name is Deis, but is more commonly known as Bleu. The woman is a flirt by all accounts and usually has no problem scouting among the young to elderly for a potential one night stand or long term love interest. Our information says that she is older than Uzu itself."

"No person is that old," someone interrupted.

"Sure no one is," Kakuzu said sarcastically. "Chiyo, Ebizo, do you two recognize me?" he asked the oldest there.

"Heh," the old man said before stretching. "Yeah, yeah, haven't changed a bit," he mumbled.

"When was the last time we met," Chiyo wondered. "Twenty five years ago?"

"Forty," Kakuzu corrected.

"We get it," Baki interjected. "Extreme old age with agility isn't unheard of but that would make her thousands of years old."

"Correct," Kakuzu replied. "This information is known by even the school children in Uzu. I even have information on how she does what she does."

"How," the first of the elders asked.

"I'm afraid that is all for the free sample on Bleu." He changed the screen to show a red haired woman that made Chiyo widen her eyes.

"It's her, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Uzumaki Kushina!"

"You are close, Chiyo-chan," Kakuzu said with a smirk. "This is her mother, Uzumaki Deis. She is the most prominent member to ever come from the Ryu clan and is the wife is the head of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Rei. It is believe she was the student of Bleu, which would be consistent with their similar abilities and age. She is said to be able to change into a giant dragon over a hundred feet tall that breaths out lightning. I don't know if it is true or not but that is what is said. She attacked Konoha a few years ago. She entered and left without a scratch. And finally," it changed to show Rand Althor. "Rand Althor, the leader of the Rand clan. Despite his size, he is actually a very gentle man and is, of all things, a 'paladin'. A warrior priest. Reports say he dislikes violence and regrets that he is so good at it. Even so, no one doubts that he is a capable warrior and will not hesitate to kill someone if he must. He was that one that 'attacked' Yagura during negotiations, breaking a seal that had been controlling the Mizukage."

Kakuzu turned it off and removed the disc. "…And that has everything known about them?"

"That and more," Kakuzu promised. "It also has a list of known members of the Uzushiogakure, the 'ninja' force of Uzu. This is only a small fraction of immediately ready warriors compared to all the war ready of the entirety of the land. And a rough estimate of their numbers."

"What is your price?"

"Ten million ryo. Plus any information you have on bijuu, especially their known locations."

"Five million," the second elder bargained.

"Non-negotiable. Ten million and the information take it or leave it."

"Give us five minutes to discuss please," Baki asked.

Kakuzu nodded and walked out. At the door, he stopped a moment and said, "Chiyo, Ebizo, you should know I have only grown in strength since our last meeting."

"Figured that already," Chiyo laughed. "Old fuddy duddy."

"You should hardly be calling anyone old, oneechan," Ebizo stated.

"Bah," she scoffed. When he was back in the hall, the council looked to each other and began to discuss if it was worth it. "Pay him," Chiyo said after a minute of the rest arguing. "For all he is, he doesn't break a deal."

"…We should do it," Baki agreed. "We need information direly. For all we know, they spent these years in seclusion preparing for an invasion." When they all agreed, Baki stood and walked out. "Kakuzu-san, we will pay."

"Excellent. Upon delivery, you shall get the disc." He shook Baki's hand and sat down to wait, ready for any treachery they might think of. They went through with the deal.

Back inside the council room, they began playing to full information Akatsuki had gathered. Even still, information was obvious it was hard to come by as the youngest bits are a year old. After that, it became completely impossible to enter Uzu unnoticed. Baki, as one of the lead military advisers there, didn't like it. Their numbers could be greater than they were told, and even if they weren't it didn't look promising. What did look promising was the chance to get a spy in as they had sent messages to all the Uzu outside the country to call them back home.

—oo000oo—

"Cousin," Mina and Nina said, hugging a woman in her fifties.

"Careful, careful, I'm not as young as I used to be," a woman with bright red hair said as she hugged them back. "I brought all the Uzumaki from Ame I could find," she stated. "But my sister and her family are gone. I haven't seen them since the war. Poor little Nagato, he was only seven then."

"That's why everyone is coming back," Mina promised. "Safety. We never should have spread out, they can't be trusted."

"Yes, yes, too war like. Enough is never enough for them," Nina agreed. "But not anymore, everyone's been coming back." Looking behind the elder Uzumaki, she walked over to the boat and helped an old man down.

"Oh ho ho," he chuckled, popping his back as he shook out his tail and fur. "Good to be home, good to be home," he said, taking in the smell of the air. "I haven't been here since Lady Deis lost her husband. Tell me, how is she doing?"

"She's a mother again," Nina and Mina said happily. "Her daughter is Carol and her grandson is Naruto," Mina continued.

"Naruto is such a good older brother too. He loves Carol to death," Nina finished.

"And Deis?"

"Lady Bleu is fine, has a few children of her own to care for now," princess Rand Amelia said to him. "A tanuki boy, a little girl, and an older boy."

"Good, good," the old man said before seeing a butterfly. He almost chased after it like when he was younger but decided not to.

"Ah, here comes another boat now," Amelia said, going over to meet them.

Nina and Mina began taking account of who all were coming back. They were saddened by how many had died from getting caught in the crossfire between the Five Nations and other villages. In their opinion, it was the best decision ever. "It's nice to be having the whole family back again," Mina said to Nina.

"And it looks like they'll be here for Halloween, too," Nina stated excitedly.

Everyone began to smile at that. Halloween was almost as big as Christmas in Uzu. "And what will be the center this year?"

Nina and Mina grinned, "A wizard dual!"

"Between Sora Merlin," Nina began.

"And Madam Ryu Mim," Mina finished.

A child close by blinked and asked, "Madam Mim? As in Mad Madam Mim that my mommy told me about?"

"The same," Nina and Mina replied happily. "We can't wait!"

—oo000oo—

In a field surrounded by almost all the residents of Uzu no Kuni, stood two individuals. One was a man about middle age with a long beard and the other was a woman with an ageless appearance that could be obtained only through magic. "Now if you don't mind I'll make the rules."

"Rules indeed," Merlin's owl huffed on a nearby tree branch. "Bah, why she only wants rules so she could break them."

"I'll deal with you soon, feather brains. Rule one, no plants or minerals, only animals. Rule two, no make believe things like… oh, pink phoenixes and stuff. Now, rule three, no disappearing," she said before reaching up and pinching Merlin's nose.

Merlin huffed and said, "Rule four, no cheating."

"Fine, fine, fine, we'll turn around and march ten paces."

Out in the crowds, Carol turned to her mother. "Kaasan, what is this?"

"A wizard duel, sweetie," Deis said. "It's a contest often used to settle differences through strength of wit. Used to be it was to the death but we stop that now."

"Death!"

"Just watch, you'll get the idea very quickly."

"What about what the owl said," Naruto asked. "About her breaking rules?"

"Rules are just a formality in this. They are there but almost no one pays attention to them. I promise Merlin will stick to them but Madam Mim won't. They are just a reminder for it to not get out of hand."

"Okay," her children said before looking back.

Merlin and Madam Mim stood back to back. "Ten paces, Merlin," Mim said, smiling. "On my count; one, two, three, four, heh, heh, heh." She vanished as she started chuckling.

"Merlin, she disappeared," the owl warned.

Merlin spun around and said, "Madam, you made the rules!" Behind him, a set of teeth and eyes appeared followed by a red alligator. She began to snap at him only for Merlin to notice her and puff into smoke. She bit down on his hat and found something inside. Giggling, she grabbed the hat and reached inside.

"OW!" She pulled her hand out with a turtle biting her finger. She waved it around a bit and the turtle flew off. Seeing Merlin land on his shell, she got down and began waddling over to him.

"Merlin, change into something else," the owl called.

Merlin bit a grass and used it to pull himself back on his feet. "Yes, yes, just give me a moment to think!" He hopped a bit and changed into a hare just before Mim bit down on his tail. Merlin pulled away and looked at his furless tail. "Madam! Just a minute!" He marched back over and grabbed his tail still caught in her jaws. "This is not a toy!" He began to pull only for the jaws holding the tails to change into the arms of a laughing fox. Merlin jumped almost three feet into the air before running with Mim chasing after him.

"Change into something bigger," the owl encouraged while Mim chased Merlin into a log.

"I got you now, Merlin! …Merlin? No disappearing," she scolded only for this blue caterpillar to crawl out of a hole on top. Panting, Merlin moved up a branch while Mim looked out the hole. "Oh ho ho!" Merlin moved to the top of the branch while Mim came out as a plump red chicken. "Oh ho, ha ha ha, cluck cluck, peacock!" she laughed while jumping up and biting him on the butt. She began to pull down, stretching Merlin out until the branch sling shot him up in the air. At the peak of his flight, Merlin looked down to see Mim getting ready until him to eat him. So, instead of staying a worm, he expanded into a walrus and landed right on top of her.

Merlin looked around and said, "Mim? Mim, are you alright? Whoa, whoa, what's going on here!" Under Merlin, Mim changed into an elephant and wrapped her trunk around his neck, pulling him off her and in front of her face.

"You, you big blimp!" Mim said, getting mad. Merlin didn't look afraid; he just played an old cliché. He turned into a mouse and squeaked at Mim, making her scream, drop him, and run away. Merlin began to chase her before Mim changed into a fat tiger and began chasing him. "Eh ha ha ha! Squash me, will you!" She jumped into the air, coming down right where Merlin was with a loud crash. "Got him!" But Merlin had dived into a rabbit hole and came up behind Mim, picked up her tail, and was going to bite it. He didn't notice that the tail grew a rattle snakes' rattle at the end. "Ah ah ah, Merlin," Mim hissed before biting at him. Merlin escaped this time by pushing her tail into her mouth to bite. "Ouch! Ooh!" She pulled her body close and glared after the fleeing mouse. Merlin went into another rabbit hole, followed by Mim. "Just you wait, just you wait; you're going to pay!" Merlin came out the other end and moved a rock over the hole. Mim crashed into it, pushing it off while showing everyone her dazed face before sinking back down the hole. All the spectators were cheering for their favored mage and laughing a bit.

Merlin took a breath before changing into a crab. Mim poked her head up, saw him about to pinch her with a claw. She ducked down in time for Merlin to pinch nothing and pushed her head up under it. His other claw tried to pinch her and she ducked back down again. This happened three more times like a sadistic game of whack a mole until something besides a snake head came from it. Merlin pinched it only to find no give on it. It was a rhino horn. "So you want to play rough do you," Mim asked as she forced herself from the ground. She turned around and ran for a tree, making the people around it scatter. "Alright Merlin, I'll smash you, you old bag!"

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!" Merlin let go of the horn and jumped off before she burst through it and got caught in it. "Here I come, Mim, ready or not!" He changed into a ram and ran right for her rear end.

"Merlin you wouldn't dare!" Merlin slammed right into her, throwing her and the tree several yards. "AAGGHH!"

Merlin took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. Only for the tree to burst into fire and a purple phoenix rose up from the ashes. "Now Mim, no, no phoenixes!"

"Did I say purple phoenixes! DID I!" She breathed fire at Merlin only for people to start booing. "Oh hush, you! It's between me and Merlin!"

"Don't make me interfere, Mim," Deis called out; silencing everyone and making Mim wilt a little.

Merlin stood back up, once again human, and dusted himself off. "That's quite alright, Milady, I can handle this."

"As you wish, Merlin," Deis said before sitting back down. "Watch, Merlin is about to win."

Mim took a deep breath, nodded to Merlin to see if he was ready to continue and Merlin nodded back. Merlin then started running, changing into a mouse and diving into a rabbit hole to escape the fire she was throwing at them. Mim looked down the hole and breathed fire into it, forcing Merlin up and out of the hole and into the air where she caught him in her claws. "Oh hoo hoo! I win, I win!" She opened her claws only for Merlin to have vanished.

"He's gone," the owl said in shock. "Disappeared?"

"Madam," Merlin said from around her, "I have not disappeared, I'm very tiny. I'm a germ, a rare disease. I'm called malignalitaloptereosis. And you caught me, Mim!"

"WHAT!" Mim shouted, making the owl and many others laugh.

"First you should break out into spots." Even as he said it, red dots began to cover her body. "Followed by hot and cold flashes." She went from purple to red and the blue. "Ha ha, and violent sneezing."

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!" A gout of fire burst from Mim. "Ooh! You, you, you sneaky scoundrel you!" She landed and looked to be in a really bad mood as she changed back and Merlin reappeared.

"Do you concede defeat, madam?"

Mad Madam Mim glared at him a moment before smiling. "Got me again, you old coot. Don't worry; I'll get you next time!"

"I'm sure you will," Merlin said, bending his back a little to get it to pop. "Ooh. Sometimes I feel like I'm too old for this."

"Bah, you're only forty seven."

"Some of us age more gracefully than others, Mim," Merlin countered. It was well known Madam Mim used magic to slow her aging and keep herself youthful. Merlin on the other hand was the exact opposite, using his magic to benefit others and never himself. "Anyway, you should be fine in a few weeks, chicken soup, rest, and lots and lots of sunshine."

Mim sighed but nodded.

—oo000oo—

Naruto finished up training the next day and walked into his home. "Kaasan? Tousan?" Hearing music, Naruto followed it to the den. There, he found Carol sitting at the door, giggling, while their parents were dancing in circles. "Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms, of the seeeaaa, yeah," played the radio. "Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for meeeee."

Naruto smiled and picked up his sister. "Come along Carol."

"But I want to watch, oniichan!"

"Kaasan and Tousan want some alone time."

"But I want to dance too!" Carol slipped free and ran back in. "Can I dance too, daddy?"

Rei smiled at his daughter, let his wife go and offered his hand to her. "Can I have this dance?"

"Yes, daddy!" She grabbed his hands and started swinging them back and forth, making Naruto sigh and Deis giggle.

"You want to dance, Naruto?"

"No, I just got done with training today. Besides, why? Never going to dance with a girl, need to like one first."

Deis giggled again, "Konan still mad at you?"

"I don't even know what I did! 'What do you think of me?' I tell her and pow, zoom, right to the moon!"

"Girls are complicated like that," Deis told him. "Don't worry," she leaned in close and whispered, "not even your father has figured one out."

"But what about you," Naruto asked her.

"I have to keep him on his toes," Deis said knowingly. Despite him saying no, Deis moved over to him and placed her hands behind his back and began to dance.

"Kaasan," Naruto whined.

"Oh, you'll get used to it," she said playfully. "Maybe you should apologize to Konan."

"But I didn't do anything," he protested.

"Maybe, but she is your friend, isn't she?"

"One of my best," Naruto said. "We do some of our best pranks together."

"Then apologize and be friends again."

Naruto sighed but nodded he would. "Naruto," Rei said sternly, making him nervous. "Are you flirting with my wife?" he joked.

Naruto stared at his father a moment before grinning. "Well since you're flirting with my sister, I'd thought I'd take the chance to steal Kaasan away from you."

Deis smiled as well. "Rei, I'm shocked, I didn't know you liked younger women so much!"

"Daddy," Carol said, holding her arms up to be picked up. Rei smiled at them all and held her up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You caught me," Rei said, rubbing the back of his head. "I love this woman more than life itself."

"I love you too, daddy," Carol said, squeezing his neck tightly.

"Well, you always knew I liked younger men," Deis laughed, hugging Naruto to her making him laugh too.

—oo000oo—

Taking his mother's advice, Naruto headed off to find Konan. Instead of finding her though, he came across Din first. "Heya Din-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said, smiling softly at him. She had grown even lovelier over the years. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail with two long bangs framing her face. Today, she was wearing a pair of pants like most Sora wore, made it harder for people to look up their skirts, and a sleeveless blouse. "How have you been," she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Carol is too."

"That nice," she replied happily. "Looking for something?"

"Someone, Konan is mad at me for some reason so I'm going to go apologize."

Din seemed to puff up at the mention of Konan, her feathers becoming ruffled and her lips becoming pursed. "That girl," she almost growled. "She really should learn how to act her age!"

"Din, we're still children, so what if Konan wants to act like one."

"By she is also a princess of the Uzumaki, she should act like one." Naruto sighed; every time you mention the other to one of them they do this. Naruto moved behind her and began to smooth out her feathers.

"She isn't so bad."

"She stole my undergarments yesterday and returned them tie-dyed."

Naruto looked at her, shocked. "Konan pulled a prank like that? Without inviting me? Oh, she is really mad."

"Naruto! You would join her on these…childish pranks!"

Naruto looked at her face in confusion. "Yeah. Not against you, Din-chan, but just to have some fun, sure."

Din sighed, "Oh Naruto, what will I do with you?"

"Love me, hug me, pet me," Naruto said as a joke.

"Like a little kitten," Din laughed, scratching the top of his head, getting a light purr.

SMACK! Naruto was thrown to the grown with a big pile of mud in his face. "Konan surprise attack!" Naruto wiped it from his face and saw Konan standing a few feet away, another handful of mud ready to be thrown, and her fur standing on end in agitation.

"Why you!" Naruto jumped back to his feet, ducking under the next throw and pounced on Konan.

"Get off!" she hissed.

"I'll teach you to throw mud!" They began rolling around, trying to come out on top and pin the other.

"Naruto, Konan, stop this," Din called, following them as they rolled into a bush.

"Pinned yaAA!" Konan said, having thought she had Naruto on the ground but for him to kick himself up to flip them.

"Not this time!" They rolled from Din's sight once more and thumped against a tree. "Ow!" both hissed.

"Naruto-kun, are you al…" Din came through the bushes and stopped, gaping at seeing Naruto sitting against a tree, rubbing his hurting head as Konan sat on his lap, holding her injured head as well.

Naruto was growling in complaint until he noticed that Din was standing almost above them and her feathers were becoming more and more ruffled. "…Uh, Din, are you going to believe what you see or what we tell you?"

"Humph!" She spun around and marched away.

"Come on, Din-chan, not you too!" Setting Konan on the ground, he stepped after her. "Come on, what'd I do wrong!"

"Naruto!" Konan grabbed his arm, growling after Din. "Leave the stick in the mud, let's go play!"

"Uh…" Naruto looked to Konan and then to Din who grabbed his other arm. "Huh!"

"I'm not leaving Naruto-kun with you, delinquent! You have him running around getting in all sorts of trouble!"

"Uh, girls…?" Naruto questioned, looking back and forth between them, suddenly wanting to be somewhere else.

"And you would have him primped, premed, studying books like a good little boy! Naruto loves to run around and have fun; he does it all the time with me!"

"Naruto loves to read! We were reading a book together just last week!"

"Uh, really, why are you two fighting?"

"You stay out of this," they yelled at him.

Naruto's ears lay back against his head, his tail wrapped around him, and he tried to shrink even as they held onto him. "Yes, ladies," he said in submission.

"Let him go," Konan growled.

"You! He was mine first!"

"Naruto is my toy!"

"He's my friend, not your toy!"

"He is too!"

"Is not!"

"Fly off, featherbrains!"

"Scat, kitty cat!"

"Oh, you did not…"

"Kitty cat, kitty cat! Want a saucer of milk!" Konan let go of Naruto and lunged at Din, pushing her off Naruto as well, and carrying her to the ground where they rolled around, scratching, biting, and kicking. "Bad kitty," Din screamed, slapping her cheek.

"I'm going to eat you, little bird!"

"Stop it," Naruto shouted at them only for them to ignore him as they continued to roll around. "I said STOP!" Naruto flared his mana as much as he could as they came to a new clearing, driving the point home, making all the occupants freeze and look at him. The trouble was that it wasn't just Din and Konan there looking.

"…Well, well, a prince and princess of the Uzumaki," a boy about fifteen wearing ninja clothes and a headband from Suna said looking at them all.

"And one from the Sora," another said.

Konan and Din scrambled from the ground to face the four ninja in front of them. "Who are you, how did you get in Uzu," Din demanded.

"We're ninja girl, we go where ever we damn well please," the third and oldest there said. Luckily, all four of them were genin; the bad news is that they were just waiting for their chunin partners.

"Catch them, we can't let Uzu know we're here," the forth ordered.

The four started to spread out to surround them. "Remember, those wing can really fly," the first warned.

"What if they won't be quiet," the third asked.

"Kill them, of course, might have to anyway." Naruto's hand reached down for his bokken only to remember he left it home. Instead he reached behind his back and pulled his daggers free. Konan crouched, tightening the pads on her calves and feet.

"Din, you're the fastest, you go get help, we'll keep them busy," Naruto told her.

"I can fight too!"

"Just go," Konan growled, keeping an eye on the two closest to her.

"Not going to happen."

"You said it," Naruto growled. "I am the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the grandson of Uzumaki Rei and Deis, and the apprentice of Ryu Suzuka! So there is no way on this earth or the next that I'll let you do anything to her!" Naruto ran forward suddenly, surprising them as he kicked one in the stomach, stomping as hard as he could where his neck met his shoulder to kick off into the air to grab his other one, coming down on his back and driving a dagger into it. It had all been reaction; he never thought to do any of it, and realizing just what he parents had been teaching him to do left him breathless. Konan, on the other hand, had rolled along the ground, swinging her legs around and tripping them up. As they hit the ground, she jumped back to her feet, slamming them down on their chest with more force than her small frame would suggest she possessed. "Go," Naruto shouted as the ninja he was on tried to throw him off.

Din nodded and jumped into the air, flapping her wings to get about the trees. "Oh no, you don't," the ninja Naruto first kicked said, jumping on a tree branch and then jumping at Din. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Ice arrow!" Din chanted, aiming a finger at him. Ice in the shape of an arrow shot from her arm, hitting him and freezing him in a block of ice that fell to the ground like a rock.

"Good one, feather duster," Konan called, twisting into a double spin kick while dodging their kunai. "Now go!"

"Right!" Din floated there a moment longer before turning to the sky and flying off.

"You damn brat," the ninja Naruto stabbed shouted, grabbing his tail and pulling.

"Agh!" Naruto twisted the dagger to horizontal suddenly pulled it across the boy's back. They both dropped to the ground, one in horror that he could no longer move below his chest.

"Bastard!" The second one Konan was fighting started to do hand signs when Konan flipped up to land on her legs on his shoulders be twisting her hips, turning his neck sharply. He too fell to the ground. Panting, Konan looked to Naruto and smile, only to see him twist to a more stable position and throw a dagger at her. It went over her shoulder and she spun to see it embedded in the stomach of the last one. His other dagger joined the first hitting the ninja's chest.

The two of them stayed like that a moment, too afraid to even move away. Konan looked to Naruto to see he had tears in his eyes. "…Konan, are you hurt?"

"No, you?"

"I'm fine, he just grabbed my tail." Konan pulled the daggers free, getting a groan from the boy on the ground, and gave them back. Naruto could only stare at the blood. Oddly enough, Konan didn't feel as shocked by this as Naruto looked to be and it confused her.

"Naruto, we need to move, if more are coming it would be better to be gone."

"…Y-Yeah." Stumbling, Naruto got back up to his feet and looked at them. "They're all still alive."

"I'm kind of surprised," Konan muttered. "Let's go, Naruto-kun," she said, tugging on his arm urgently.

"Too late," two grown men said, dropping down in front of and behind them. They wore chunin vest. "…Well, you two are lucky, the brats are alive," the one in front said.

"So we won't kill you," the other said. "Not that you're in for anything bet…ter." He looked down and saw an arrow made from paper was planted in his shoulder. He pulled it out with a grimace and it fell apart into ordinary paper. "Well now, isn't that something."

"Guess we're taking you alive," the other said, laughing at the other. "Let down your guard?"

"Surprised me," the other chunin admitted. "Won't again." Konan created another piece of paper, folding it into a shuriken with just a flick of her wrist, and throwing it at the other, hoping to catch him by surprise as well. He ducked and sprinted forward, kunai in hand. Naruto blocked it with his daggers.

"How did you do that," Naruto asked.

"I have no idea!" She ducked a punch and kicked the chunin attacking her in the crotch. "That I learned from your aunt!"

"Little bitch," the man just growled and winced instead of dropping to the ground.

Konan back flipped a few times, more paper moving to her hands and she swung it, forming a whip. It wrapped around the man's arm, cutting clothes and flesh as it did. Growling, he grabbed it with both hands, cutting them, and began to pull her close.

Naruto ducked, falling into an adjusted form of the Spellblade to compensate for the shorter blade and having two of them. He ducked under a slash tried to hamstring the chunin only for him to hop over it. "Agile little things, aren't they!"

"Creative with weapons to," the other said, grabbing and pulling the whip from her hands. "It'll be worth it to try and breed them with the rest of the ninja of Suna, that's for sure!"

"We're not some animals you can do what you want to," Naruto growled.

"Hardly looks like it, you little subhuman." Naruto and Konan growled heavily at that.

"Typhoon gale," Konan kicked up into his chin, blasting him away with wind.

"Heavenly strike," Naruto shouted, bringing his dagger across, cutting the kunai in half. "Flashing blade!" Naruto began several stabbing and slashing moves all meant to disable and confused his opponent.

"Think we hit a nerve," the second one laughed, landing on his feet from the kick.

"A little…busy," the first said, parrying as many as he could. Surprisingly, Naruto had scored a few cuts on him. "Suna Bunshin no jutsu!" He jumped back as sand gathered up into a copy of him to hold Naruto in place. "Kaze Chanbara!" He swiped two fingers across, sending a blade of wind that lamed Naruto's right arm. "That took care of him. Got her?"

"One…second."

"Meteor Smash!" Konan jumped up and came down with her foot burning with mana. The man was able to get out of the way and the attack hit the ground, making a crater. As she was recovering from the attack, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms under hers and around her neck. "Let go, let go!"

"Grab her legs!" Both chunin held her before tying her feet and hands together. "Whew…tough little brats."

"Almost got me," the first said, looking to a cut where Naruto almost several an artery. Looking back to the two woren, he said, "So, what should we do to them?"

"Definitely taking them back with us, alive. Imagine what we could learn from them."

"And if this brat's parents are as important as he says," the first continued with a grin, "I think we'll have the leverage we need."

"Or," a third voice called out from the woods, "you can let them go peacefully and I won't kill you all."

"Great, another subhuman," the second muttered.

"…This is your last warning," the voice called out.

"Why don't you come out and face us," the first challenged.

"I don't need to, he can for me," the man in the woods said. Hearing something large coming up behind them, they turned around to see a giant, blue chitin, four legged insect with small fluttering wings on it back that couldn't fly with several spines and really large fangs jump on the second, biting and tearing flesh.

"Agh, ah! Get it off!" He turned his head to the side to avoid a bite and saw his partner dropping to the ground, an arrow in his chest, stomach, and spine.

"Arachne, stop," the person ordered as he walked into the forest. Arachne didn't get off him but it stopped clawing and biting. "If he moves, kill him." The dragon knelt down by the chunin he shot with arrows and pressed two fingers to his neck. "He's alive enough. So, you going to come quietly or do I let my friend here finish the job?" he asked, scratching the top of Arachne's head. The insect leaned down, chittering almost like a growl.

"I concede," the man gasped.

"Naruto, Konan," Din called, running into the field and pulling Naruto from the sand and then untying Konan. "Are you alright?"

"They got a few good hits," Konan grumbled.

"Good as new," Naruto chuckled painfully as he raised his arm. His face went deathly pale as blood gushed from it and he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" they both shouted as they crouched by him and pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Here, drink this," the ranger said, handing Naruto a red potion. Din took it, pulled the cork off, and raised Naruto's head to pour it in his mouth. It was sweet and it caused the flesh to knit back together and promoted blood recreation. "That kept him from dying but you girls needs to get him to a priest or druid. The Rand clan estates are in that direction, they're the closest."

"Thank you, sir," Din said, bowing to him. "Um, what's your name?"

"Ryu Kael of the rangers. Now go, I'll get take care of these men." Konan and Din picked him up with one arm over each of their shoulders and carried him off. When they were gone, Kael raised a whistle to his lips and blew on it, summoning aid to help him.

—oo000oo—

"Sir," a man in dark clothes said, kneeling before Ryu Dorogan, Uzumaki Rei, Sora Aoi, and Rand Althor. "The Shadows and I have discovered that the Suna Shadows hid aboard one of the ships that were used to bring our clan members back home," he said to them. The Shadows were the ninja of Uzu, specialist in spying, assassination, jutsu use, and many other skills. "The group ranger Kael brought in was just one of three. All have been apprehended and are being interrogated. Rei-sama, your son should be happy to know he did not kill any of them. I noticed he looked disturbed about the thought he did."

"Thank you."

"What have you done to correct this mistake," Aoi asked.

"We have asked the rangers to begin doing searches through the lands and they have agreed as well given orders to the ship captain to set anchor a quarter of the way to Uzu and do a search of the ship with a mage to authenticate that those coming in are from Uzu. We have also closed the borders to all else until further notice."

"Very good," Aoi said, relaxing a little. "And the ones that attacked Princesses Din and Konan and Prince Naruto?"

"As I said, they have survived their various injuries. One of the stronger priests is trying to restore feeling to those that were paralyzed. The one with the broken neck can move again, the two with the several spinal cords we are still waiting on. Other than that, there are no lasting injuries. They await your judgment."

"Execute them," Dorogan growled.

"Sir, this might have been retaliatory," the ninja hesitated to add.

"How," Althor asked.

"When questioned, one of the genin revealed that recently, two Uzu, a naga and tanuki boy, went to Suna and when they left, the Kazekage was dead. I have a member of the Pathfinders checking this even now."

"Do you know who these two might be," Dorogan asked.

"Sabaku Gaara and Bleu," Rei stated. "My wife and son told me about when they went to see Bleu just a week and a half ago. I was under the impression that Gaara stayed there but…"

"But what," Aoi asked.

"They have a policy on the continent that all jinchuuriki must be related to one of the five Kages to ensure their loyalty. Gaara was the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

"So Lady Bleu killed him for doing that and kept the child," Althor finished.

"All of the Kazekage's children, if the Suna Shadows are to be believed," the ninja said.

"…She would have her reasons," Rei said without doubt. "Regardless, Koto," the ninja looked to him, "the ones that attacked my son and his friends, fifty lashes each."

"Yes, Rei-sama," Koto said before vanishing.

"Lashes," Aoi demanded.

"I will not fault someone for scouting a threat," Rei growled. "Bleu went there and killed the Kazekage. He was a pig and deserved it but she shouldn't have done it. We have existed this long by showing restraint, not anger."

"And look where it is getting us now," Aoi countered. "They try to kill your grandson, you niece, my niece too! Of the families that went to the mainland to encourage prosperity between them and us, how many still live! Your own daughter was among them and she's dead as well!" Rei roared right in her face, baring fangs almost an inch and a half long but Aoi didn't back down, her wings spreading and mana flaring.

"Enough," Dorogan shouted. "Lady Aoi, your mother agreed to that as did the rest of this council. We admit now it was a mistake but there is no need to cause more hurt."

"I…" Aoi took a deep breath and the scowl dropped from her face. "I apologize, Lord Rei, you have been hurt more than most in this. I should've listened to your council." Sora Aoi was the youngest there by several decades yet was already an accomplished magician. Yet, at times, she still acts more rash than she should.

"Apology accepted, Lady Aoi," Rei replied, calming greatly. "But you are right, we have shown restraint and our people die. We have left them alone as we should, and our people die. We have warned them, given them chances, and our people die." He looked away with a scowl. "No more. The line must be drawn here, this far, no farther."

"What do you propose," Althor asked.

"We said we would be taking an interest in the world again, we should."

Dorogan nodded, "Start small, send out small teams to the surrounding island nations without shinobi villages that rely on them for protection."

"Except those that call on Mizu," Althor stated.

"And then make it so they stop needing those countries," Aoi said with a grin. "There is nothing a ninja can do that we can't do ten times better, ten times cheaper." She thought about it a moment and took out her charm that connected her to all the Sora Pathfinders. She spent a few minutes asking them if there was any land that truly needed help at the moment. That was quite to find. Almost all of them said the same country they all passed on the way to their post. A whole country was being suppressed by a mob leader and had cut off all food transport in and out of the land. Nami no Kuni.

—oo000oo—

Gatou was walking through the largest town in all of Nami no Kuni, expecting to look at his handiwork. What he found was a festival going on. "What is this," he demanded his guards.

One of them, his face painted a little like a clown, grabbed a passerby with a squash the size of a man's chest and took the vegetable. "Give me that!"

"Huh?" They expected him to get made as food was starting to get scarce. "Sure, help yourself. They have more down the street, I can get another," he said happily, handing it over.

"More down the street," Gatou muttered before rushing down the street. What he found was a table over twenty feet long loaded down with all sorts of fruits, vegetables, and meats. "Where did all this food come from!"

"Huh," a man with a rope headband looked to him and smiled. "Ah, it's amazing, isn't it? These people came by and started giving it away. There was even a contest earlier for a pumpkin twice as tall as I am and just as around. I'm proud to say my family will be having pumpkin pie for a year now," he finished with a laugh.

"But…this didn't come in on the boats," Gatou stuttered.

"Of course not," the villager said. "They grew it right outside of town, right before our eyes! Brought a cow that gives the sweetest milk you will ever taste. Hey, a mug over here!" Several people with extras came by and gave one to each, Gatou and his bodyguards. "Try it, see if it isn't the best you ever had!"

The bodyguard with an eye-patch did try it and gave a moan of approval. "Now that's good milk," he said before draining it. "Sweetest I've ever had."

"Who are these people," Gatou demanded.

"Oh, there they are," the man said, pointing to the head of the table where they were being celebrated. It was large man almost a foot taller than a normal man and half again as wide with blond hair, a woman that seemed almost like a cat with red hair, and another woman with blue hair with almost beak like nose. Oddly enough, the birdlike woman wore some furs and carried a staff with carved animals in it.

Gatou went up to them and said, "You three, who are you and what are you doing here!"

"Rand Perrin," the big man said.

"Uzumaki Lilly," the cat woman stated.

"Sora Flora," the fur wearing woman replied. "And you must be Gatou."

"I am, how did you get here!"

"We flew down from on high," Perrin said with a laugh. "Want to see how?" He stood up, towering over the guards, showing that at his waist a two handed mace.

"Purrrfect, all this celebrating and no exercise was going to make me fat," Lilly said, showing several knives on her body.

"We will kill you if you intend to cause trouble," the bodyguards said, moving close with hands on their swords.

"Perish the thought," Flora told them. "We offered to show you how we got here, we intended to show you. Like this." Perrin began to wave his hands a moment before he transformed into a large eagle. "We can fly, and when we stopped down here for a break, we decided to make some food for everyone."

"And the cow," Gatou asked when he got over his shock.

"That's mine," Lilly purred. "I love milk."

"…Very well then," Gatou growled. "You should be on your way thought. Be a shame if anything happened to you."

"Oh we will," Flora said. "We don't plan to stay long, just a week."

"Why a week?"

"Well, we found out when we got here that it was a lean harvest last year and so we decided to help everyone out for the rest of this year. By the end of the week, there will be enough vegetable that it'll take the world's three biggest pots to make a soup to use it all!"

Lilly leaned forward, "And we've seen a pot the size of a house at home," she whispered.

"Eat my friends," Perrin said happily. "Take what you want, there will be plenty, we promise!"

"And we'll welcome you the whole time you're here," one man voiced and the others cheered in agreement. Gatou tried his best to hide his scowl and left. He couldn't do anything to them now but he promised himself that by tomorrow morning, they would be dead or gone.

—oo000oo—

Two men crept into the room the three were in, pitch covered blades out ready to slice the throats of the strangers. At the beds, they stabbed down only to find they stabbed pillows. "I'm hurt," Perrin said as the lights came back on, holding his mace. "You kill the women but not me?"

"Because they know you're a big softy," Lilly giggled, her daggers out. "Must've seen you with that kitten."

"There was no kitten," Perrin protested with ease that said she brought this up before.

"Yes there was, Perrin, I saw you. You were dangling a piece of twine for it to play with."

"I was helping it train!"

"You're a big softy," she teased.

"We will never speak of this again!"

"Softy!"

Flora chuckled, still watching the shocked, would be assassins. "This is what I have to deal with. How about you just give up and tell us how much Gatou paid you to kill us. And then if it was worth it?" There was no question in her voice, they knew she knew who hired them.

—oo000oo—

Gatou entered the same village the next morning expecting to hear mourning but he didn't, it was still the same festival. Rushing to the table, he stared at his hired blades sitting next to the three strangers, eating and celebrating with their targets. He turned around and ran back to his estate, never noticing Lilly wasn't with them, nor the shadow that followed him. He had just entered the woods when he heard growling. Turning around, he saw a large hunting cat, a white tiger, crouching to pounce on him. "I don't take assassinations kindly," the cat purred before jumping on him. He was so deep in the woods no one heard him scream.

—oo000oo—

Less than a week later and a few hours of work from the Shadows, Gatou Corporation was the property of Uzu through their mainland contacts. Rei, Aoi, Dorogan, Althor, and the leaders of the various branches of the Uzu forces were in a chamber talking. Present was Ryu Kael of the Rangers, Sora Velve of the Pathfinders, Koto of the Shadows, and Uzumaki Laylai of the Leyline, a group of summoners of powerful arcane, elemental, spiritual, or even demonic and angelic origin. Understandably, the largest were the Shadows and even they only numbered between one hundred and two hundred. Each group really was just a guild of similar skilled individuals that originally got together to learn from each other. "Let us begin," Dorogan said, motioning to Laylia.

The woman cleared her throat and opened the book she held. "To begin with, Gatou Corp is being purged of all criminal elements and old connections are being disassembled so no others my use them. We have led to the arrest of over a thousand individuals around the elemental continent and the disbandment of an entire criminal organization in Kaminari no Kuni." She turned the page to check it over and nodded. "Currently, the company is bringing in a less than projected revenue but in truth, I expected such as many of the employees have been arrested on criminal charges. In due time, it shall return to normal and bring in the revenue it is supposed to. Plans are already in place to divert this revenue into our interest and connections outside of Uzu to avoid suspicion that we own it."

"That you, Laylia," Rei said. "Koto, situation in Nami?"

"The druids have finished, sir," he said in the kneeling position again. No one even knew which clan he was from. His hair and face was covered to hide his features and he wasn't one of the prince. Even more so, it was only assumed he was a male, he covered himself so well. As a shadow should, they all knew. "Nami no Kuni is quickly being restored and word of our abilities will begin to spread. Eventually, they will come to Port Town, wishing to use us for missions if all holds out. Our contacts are ready for when they do."

"Good," Althor stated. "Kael, once again thank you for handling that situation with the spies."

"You're welcome sir," he said, nodding to him.

"Security here in Uzu," Althor continued.

"Increased sir, we have located ten more, seven of which were trying to get inside the country. They, like all the others, are having their minds wiped of what they learned and will be returned him. Reluctantly, one of them has lost their left leg and it was not able to be reattached."

"Such is a hazard of being a spy," Althor said without compassion. "Perhaps it will make them think against sending anyone else."

"Maybe but I doubt it," Velve said.

"And what do you have to report, Velve?" Aoi asked.

Velve smiled and said, "I believe everyone here will remember our Tournament of Champions, yes?" He received nods and other confirmations. "We of the Pathfinders have been watching the ninja villages for quite some time now and we have noticed something. Every six months, a tournament of their own is held by one of the five largest villages, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. But this tournament is only against their lowest ranked for the purpose of promotions as well as showing off their skilled genin to potential customers."

Everyone could immediately see the use of this. Without a doubt, the ninja villages were a threat to Uzu no Kuni. They needed to give a strong front to show them that it is a very bad idea to try anything else with us. And where better than in their very tournament. "It will have to be a member of each clan at least," Dorogan stated. "Princes and princesses both."

"It must also be symbolic to the villages," Rei said. "This is us; this is what we can do. My son Naruto should go."

"Agreed," Aoi said. "And his friends as well of course, Konan and Din."

Althor began to smile, "And the three former children of the former Kazekage."

Velve nodded to them all. "But all are children still, they're not ready. I can have a team of…"

"No," Dorogan interrupted. "The children are all already training to fight are they not? Gaara himself has become your apprentice, correct?"

"Yes," Velve said slowly.

"Rei, Naruto is the student of Ryu Suzuka, yes?"

"He is."

"And Konan is being taught by her foster mother, your Sister Rinpu?"

"Yes."

"Temari is being taught…"

"She is to be an elemental mage," Aoi said. "Lady Bleu is teaching her."

"And Kankuro?"

"He has shown interest in being a paladin," Althor said, trying to understand what he was getting at. "What are you up to?"

"When will they all be ready and what can be done to speed it up?"

"Year and a half, maybe two or three."

"By then, the youngest will be thirteen at the latest," Dorogan said with a smile. "We send the children, when they are ready, and when they win, it'll put the hurt on their pride even more. If they want to, that is," Dorogan finished.

"…Sounds like a good idea," Aoi said after a moment. "Any village in mind?"

"Konoha," Rei said without hesitation. "We should do it in Konoha if we have the chance. They are the most peace loving but is also seen as the strongest. The plan will work better there."

"Agreed," Dorogan said. "Then we shall continue this discussion when they have finished their training. But remember, they're just children, no need to rush them," he reminded.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Seemed like a good place to stop. I guess I was a little vague, the story where Naruto has a child given to him by a yuki-onna is my own creation that I'm working on right now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready, Konan," Rinpu asked, several attackers around her daughter. Konan looked around, noting the ones with and without weapons. Martial arts skill test, hand to hand combat, hand to weapon combat, weapon to hand combat, weapon to weapon combat. It was going to be an interesting day.

"Nya," she said in confirmation before springing to the side. Dropping into a round, she did a handstand and spun while spreading her legs, knocking three to the ground. Jumping back to her feet, Konan looked at the rest of them coming at her. "Mreow!" Slipping a foot under one of the stunned fighters, she flipped him in the air before her and kicked him at the oncoming attackers. Sensing an attack from the side, Konan stepped into the swing and raised both her arms for him to hit his forearm against hers. Konan then twisted her back arm around it, keeping it in place, while the other slid up the arm to deliver a chop to the side of the person's neck. Followed by her other fist hitting the man's jaw, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

A man with a staff came at Konan from behind, intending to put her on the ground as well. Lunging, he made a stab with the staff only for Konan to jump and spin, kicking a foot against the end of the pole-arm. The staff splintered and broke apart, slivers of it flying around and hitting against everyone and thing there. "Watch it, young lady," Rinpu warned her, having to sidestep a piece coming at her.

"Yes, mom," Konan said as she spun and leapt, dodging several sword slashes. A man with a katana slashed at her when she was rising. Konan caught the sword by the hilt as well as the blade close to the hilt where it was dullest, twisted to throw the man to the ground over her shoulder, and then threw the blade into the ground between his legs, the back of the blade just missing his crotch.

"Are you crazy," he shouted at her, getting a cat grin in return.

Facing the three remaining opponents, she grinned. One was without a weapon, the other two held a pair of daggers and a pair of tonfa. Feeling excited, Konan threw her arm to the side, a flurry of paper sliding from her hand and forming into a staff. "Nya!" Konan said in a battle cry before rushing forward. Using the staff as a pole-vault, she jumped up and came down in a drop kick on the unarmed man's shoulder. At the loud _**CRACK!**_ From his collar bone, Konan rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "Eh, oops?" She dropped down and spun away as a tonfa was swung through the air she just occupied. Spinning the staff around, she faced the two. "I want meow mix, I want meow mix," she sang happily as she toyed with them.

"…Now," the dagger wielding one said, the two coming at her at once from the sides. Both attacked high and low so Konan went the only place safe, in between. Holding onto the tonfa user with both feet and tail tight around his neck, she held the other by his neck with his hands. And as their attacks had crossed their arms, they just looked at her, and she smiled back. Konan let go of the dagger user, dropping her upper body to the ground, grabbing it, and throwing the tonfa expert into the wall. Using the forward momentum of throwing, she jumped to her feet; bring one end of the staff on the man's strong hand wrist to make him drop that weapon. Then holding the staff out in a bar, she blocked the next slash and then let the paper go limp again, wrapping it around his arm and jumping over his back while still holding the two ends, pulling the arm with her. Standing there with his arm crossed over his chest, he tried to pull away from her only to find her hanging onto his back to keep him from doing so. She purred before pulling back, rolling, and then kicking him away, slamming him into the wall as well.

"I won," Konan cheered, giggling. "…Whoa!" She dropped down to avoid a fireball being thrown at her.

"Who said that was all," Rinpu asked as a mage stood there holding another fireball ready, tossing it up and down as she waited.

"Oh, in that case…" Konan crouched down, mana pulsing off her boots. "Typhoon gale!" She gave a kick from a dozen feet away and even Rinpu had to hold herself down a little from the wind she kicked up. The mage, a far frailer person than Rinpu, was of course carried off by it.

"Nice try child," the woman said tumbling in the air a few times before righting herself and freezing in it. "But it'll take more than a breeze. And you eight! Get off your lazy rears and clear the room!"

"Oi, you old hag," one of the growled, jumping to her feet. "You know the rules, once we're down, we stay down," he grumbled. "Blasted woman." A bolt of fire shot at him, setting his hair on fire.

The mage, Mad Madam Mim, giggled and said, "Oops, missed."

"Blasted woman," he growled after putting the fire out. "Alright, alright, we'll clear off."

"Good," Mim said taking a stance still in the air. "Chain…"

"Wait until we're gone," one of them shouted, jump over the wall to get clear.

"Lightning!" Madam Mim held her hand in a fist but with her index finger pointing down at the ground. A bolt of lightning shot from it and hit the ground, lancing out at the closest and jumping to the next person. It was about to hit Konan when she did something she still couldn't fully explain how she could do. She switched places with the farthest one there and leaned up against the wall near her mother who offered a mug of coffee like she was drinking. "Hmm, nimble little girl, Rinpu," Madam Mim said with a chuckle.

"You…evil…harpy," one of the shocked men said from the ground, smoke coming from his hair and body.

"Ah, you're Uzu, a very hardy people," Madam Mim dismissed. "You'll survive that and worse. Plus, I went easy on you," she said while waving a hand at the smell of burnt hair. "Hmm. Okay, we did fire and lightning, time for ice and cold." She raised her hand in the air and several ice crystals formed above her, all aiming at Konan, who was still next to her mother.

Rinpu widened her eyes and looked to her calm daughter next to her, then Madam Mim, then back to her now grinning daughter. "Don't you dare, Mim!"

"It's for experience," Madam Mim cried out happily before throwing them. Predictably, Konan once again escaped. Rinpu wasn't so lucky.

"…Kaasan?" Konan tapped her knuckle against the ice the mostly encased her mother.

Luckily, Rinpu's head wasn't completely covered, she had gotten her coffee in the way thus leaving her head locked in one direction instead. Her teeth chattering, she growled out, "Y-Y-You ar-r-r-r-re s-s-s-so gr-r-r-roun-n-nded, young l-l-l-lady."

"Nya, it's worth it," Konan said, holding a hand near her cheek innocently.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood before his sensei, his bokken held in hand once more. They said nothing as they began to move, their steps even and sure as they circled. "Anger is a weapon only for your enemy," Naruto said to himself in an extra reminder. He needed to be patient and calm like the surface of the water. He needed to _be_ water. His sensei made the first move, rushing across to meet him. In the first step in how she placed her steps Naruto knew which move she would do and made the proper counter. The bokken made a clack as they met and she followed through with the steps. Naruto spun, raised his bokken and made a slash after her. A glaive of mana flew from the blade. Suzuka felt it coming and flared her own mana, creating a shield for it to hit. Much of the Spellblades attacks were the physical enhancement and manifestation of their magic. Suzuka nodded to him and lifted her sword in challenge. Naruto nodded back and lowered his sword before running at her and raising it curve up and pointing to her. In retaliation, Suzuka lunged forward with the bokken at her side. She began a slash at Naruto's open side when he moved the hilt of his sword. Just halfway through her swing, her sword hit the bottom of his, stopping. Naruto spun, pushing her sword back in doing so, and went for a slash across her stomach. Suzuka flipped her sword to get it back around and stabbed down, stopping Naruto from cutting her in half. Naruto flipped backwards and ran forward, stabbing at her chest. Spellblade assassination technique, Hell's Thrust. It called for the attacker to rush at his target as fast as possible, making a single stab at their heart with as much speed as possible. The momentum from running plus the thrust is enough to get pass even a ninja's reflexes if the Spellblade is a master.

Which Suzuka was. She raised her bokken up and braced the back of it with one hand and the sword itself with mana. The two met and both strained a moment before the magic exploded outwards, pushing them apart. Despite them using wooden swords, Spellblades were only a quarter swordsmen. Much of their attacks could be found in the styles used around the world, heightened and sharpened by the use of magic and mana. But the key point of it, the focus the Spellblade uses is in the dedication of sword study. The sword is merely a focus; the blade is the Spellblade themselves.

Suzuka made a slash in the air sending a blast of mana and wind at Naruto. Naruto stood steady, knowing he couldn't reach the edge in time so instead he raised his sword and brought it down on the attack, breaking it before it could even reach him. His breathing remained calm and steady. Suzuka smiled at him, signaling she was going to increase his difficulty. Looking around at their field of training, this one was at the foot of a cliff. For the most part wide open grasslands but behind them a rocky cliff faces with unsteady ground and loose stones. A lot could change quickly for those standing on it. Exactly why she chose to test him here. Three steps and she jumped through the air, landing on the side of the mountain and beckoning Naruto to follow. Naruto took five steps and jumped; coming short of the distance she did but was still high enough that if the ground gave under his weight, he would die from the fall. Standing on the vertical surface, they move softly, testing their steps and each other as they moved. Naruto made a series of quick stabs, trying to avoid her blade to cause the least amount of pressure on the rock. Suzuka kept this in mind to so instead fell in the pattern of guiding the sword away from hitting her instead of blocking it outright.

Satisfied with his offense, she moved on his defense. Naruto slipped under a slash and cartwheeled to the side of an overhead slash. Trying to counter attack, Suzuka was already on him again. Taking several steps back, Naruto jumped off the wall only to pull himself back on it through magic, flipping and bringing the blade down , sending three blades along the ground a short distance. The rocks shook and they lunged off before it fell to the ground below. Still they never took their eyes off the other. Until Suzuka moved above him on the cliff. She kept on smiling before facing the sky and slashing at the rock higher up, causing a good deal of boulders to begin falling. She vanished inside the falling rock. Naruto swallowed a moment before jumping into them as well. Slashing a rock so fast it looked like one move; the thing fell into four pieces around him as he jumped from one piece to another. He guessed he had five second before it hit the ground. Jumping to the next rock, Suzuka lunged at him while he was in the air. Their swords sang out in meeting as they passed each other. Looking at the other, Suzuka motioned to his shirt. She cut it. With a smirk, Naruto motioned to her dress; he cut it along the left leg.

Higher they climbed, Suzuka causing more rocks to fall until they were nearly to the top of the Barrier Mountains that protected Uzu no Kuni. Standing on solid, horizontal surface for the first time on the climb up, now Naruto breathed hard. "Having fun," Suzuka asked, still totally calm and poised.

"I'm having a blast," Naruto said with a smirk, his tail twitching.

"No…" She stabbed down into the rock behind her and a rune spread out from it. "Now you are."

"…Uh oh." The ground beneath them shook as the explosions destroyed the support for their ledge. The sound of rock breaking and stone shattering echoed through the mountains as the mountain face began to slide down.

"Three minutes, thirty seven seconds," Suzuka warned him. "At that point, this slab of stone will free fall to the ground. If you are on top of it when it hits, you will break every bone in your body."

"And if you're under it," Naruto said with a gulp, "…I think we both know what happens then."

"Paste," Suzuka supplied, looking around at how fast over three tons of stone could move. "And of course I just won't let you off."

"That would be too easy, sensei," Naruto stated before slashing down at the air between them. A beam like blade of mana cut a path through the stone, heading for her. Suzuka cut the stone before her and flipped a barrier between them before jumping back. The beam hit it, cutting it in half, before half of it split off. The two curved around to come at Suzuka from the sides.

"Impressive, Naruto," Suzuka said, admiring his skill before swinging her sword, breaking both. "Very impressive."

Naruto locked his gaze on hers again, his face stoic once more. _'Give nothing away, the face and eyes are gateways to the mind. Clear the mind. Let nothing through; act, react, not plan and calculate.'_

Suzuka watched Naruto carefully, keeping a careful watch on his eyes and face and using her peripheral vision to watch the rest of him. Their steps sure as they began to move, despite the moving ground. Lunging at each other, they traded blows, focusing on the swords over the mana now. Naruto made only one glance to see they were about to go over. His sensei didn't look worried and wasn't getting off. Then it was in the air and Naruto figured in thirteen second he and his sensei would die. He wasn't interested in going out like this. Slamming his bokken in the forward most edge, Naruto ran to the back end to find it spinning now like he planned. When the top was about to begin to turn down, Naruto had reached the top most edge and kicked off, using the spin to get thrown clear. Unsurprisingly, Suzuka was right with him. "Now what will you do Naruto," She asked calmly.

"…I figure I'll do one of two things. First, use my mana to break my momentum and land somewhat softly on the ground. Or two, I splat against it, turning myself into fertilizer." As dire as the situation was, both his arms and legs were crossed as he waited to get close enough. A hundred feet from the ground, Naruto flipped until he was facing the ground and suddenly stabbed at it, causing the wind to bunch up under him. Too soon and it would dissipate. Too late and it wouldn't be strong enough. Knowing this, he could only think of one thing. What a rush. Both Suzuka and Naruto were caught by the wind and landed on the ground with a thump. Naruto stood there a moment before tingling. "Ah…that tingles," he said in a slight pained voice.

"Almost perfect, Naruto," Suzuka said to him. "A little too soon. You're calves will stop hurting in a minute but make sure to see a healer when you get home tonight. From the look of it nothing broke here but stress fractures can begin like this."

"I will sensei."

Suzuka nodded after a moment and bowed; a sign their training has ended today. Naruto returned it and began to follow her to his tree. When flowing your mana into a sapling, it becomes a direct representation of your mana as it fed on that instead of water and minerals. The size indicated your reservoir of mana you can draw upon. The strength of the wood is the strength of your mana. Hard wood, hard mana; soft wood, soft mana. Finally, the color of the leaves and branches indicates what it should be used for. Light in color meant the mana was more disposed to wind, water, and light magic. While dark leaves and bark for fire, earth, and darkness. Suzuka brought Naruto to a clearing with a three hundred and some odd foot tall, forty three feet wide black oak tree. She still marveled at its size. Naruto moved up to it to place his remaining mana inside. "No Naruto," she stopped him. "You have one last exercise today. And then, when you have finished, you will return to me the bokken I gave you to use."

Naruto stared at her for several moments. "…What will happen to the rest of it," Naruto asked, looking up to the top.

"The spirit of the tree will know the time has come for its next form and will pull all the mana that has built up inside it to the bokken you make. The wood will turn to dust and blow away on the wind, a sign of good luck. The surrounding land will enjoy many years prosperous growth where the ashes land."

"…Okay," Naruto said, stepping back and looking at the tree.

"No, not yet," Suzuka said before coming behind him and wrapping a cloth around his eyes. "Your sword is part of you, Naruto. It will forever be you and you will forever be it. It will guide your hands."

Naruto nodded and faced the tree once more. She knew what he saw, in the darkness there would be bright glimmers. Naruto would have to follow those. Raising his bokken tip to the sky, he jumped forward and slashed. He landed on the ground and turned back to it. For a moment, all seemed as it was before the tree began to move six feet from the ground. It slid to the side and fell, hitting the ground with a great shake before turning to ash just as Suzuka said. Taking another breath, Naruto rushed forward; shaving and whittling the tree down. She held her breath through parts of it. So long as Naruto was truly ready for this, it would turn out well. Should his training be incomplete, he will make a mistake. She could only watch and wait.

—oo000oo—

Gaara and Kankuro stood across from the other, both wearing mithril plate armor. Kankuro's armor was bright and almost reflective. Gaara wore armor that seemed to pull into it all the light around. Kankuro held a hammer with a giant amethyst atop it that he affectionately called the Hammerthyst. Gaara on the other hand had several weapons attached to his body. In his hands at the moment were a dagger and a sword. Another dagger was on his belt with a hilt that was too long for it. On his other side was an ax shaped like a bat's wing. And on his back was a two handed battleax. The two were sparing, their weapons singing as they blocked and countered one another.

Inside their house, Temari looked over a few components in her spell book before nodding. "Eye of needle, tongue of shoe, hand of clock that points at two. Neck of bottle, tail of coat, whiskers from the Billy-goat!" She held the whiskers in hand a moment before dropping them inside the cauldron, making it froth and boil. Both Temari and Bleu looked inside it before Bleu tasted it.

She breathed out fire for half a breath and her hair flared out. "…Nice kick to it," she said, smoke coming out of her mouth. "And this is for?"

"Kankuro left the seat up," she growled.

"You could just hit him with a fireball," Bleu said, smoothing out her hair. "Be more humane."

"This is the third time this week," Temari said without mercy. "He doesn't deserve humane." She dipped a ladle into the mix and poured it into a glass bottle. She took it to a bowl with pieces of candy inside it. She poured it into the bowl and chuckled evilly as it was absorbed into the chocolate.

"Just make sure not to get Gaara-kun with it," Bleu warned her.

"Yes kaasan." She went and set the bowl on the table before going outside. "Brothers, lunch is ready!"

Gaara, Kankuro, and an undead ghoul all looked to her. Gaara had caught the Hammerthyst with his hand ax while his dagger was about to dig into Kankuro's side while the Ghoul was about to claw Kankuro from behind. "Yes, oneesan," they all said before heading inside.

"Gaara, don't you dare bring that thing inside," Temari warned him.

"Huh? Oh, yes, oneesan," he said before waving his hand and it fell apart.

Inside, Gaara and Kankuro took off their armor, bathed, and dressed in regular clothing. Kankuro preferred linen pants with a short sleeve tee shirt while Gaara put on shorts, a vest without a shirt, and his bamboo hat resting on his back. Sitting down on the table, teasing each other in some way, Gaara noticed the chocolate and reached for a piece. "You can't have one, Gaara," Temari said. "You know they ruin your appetite."

"I'm made my special lunch too," Bleu said as she scratched Ichibi. Kyuubi growled from inside his cat cage since he was in timeout. She prepared several bowls of dragon turtle soup, her favorite.

"Yeah Gaara," Kankuro said with a smile before eating one. After swallowing, he blinked a few times before his stomach made a groan and he turned the most interesting shade of green. He rushed to the bathroom while holding his butt. Getting inside, he found the lid up. Trying to lower it, Kankuro discovered that Temari had charmed it so it would stay up until she broke it. Nothing to do about it, Kankuro could only hover over the toilet.

—oo000oo—

"What's the rush," Gaara asked.

They all stared wide eyed at the bathroom door when Kankuro shouted, "IT BURNS! OH KAMI IT BURNS!"

Gaara looked to the chocolate, picked one up, sniffed it, and then took a bite. "Gaara, don't…!"

Gaara blew a smoke ring out of his mouth and smacked his lips. "…Should've use hand of clock that points to three instead," Gaara said before getting up. "I'll help, kaasan."

"Thank you, Gaara-kun," Bleu said; trying not to laugh at Temari's flabbergasting look.

—oo000oo—

Din chanted and the circle of power before lit up before a gate opened inside it. It swirled a moment before a demon called a balor stepped through. _**"Disgusting creature,"**_ it said before reaching for Din. Only to touch the circle and getting that claw burnt. It roared in anger while Din scolded it.

"Now, now, no need for that. Can't have the key component of my work die now can we?"

"_**What? What work?"**_ It then looked to its wings as they began to fall apart. The particles that made it got pulled over a set of daggers before they glowed and absorbed the energy from them. _**"No!"**_

"Oh yes, you will become the weapons of a dark knight," Din said to it before continuing. Soon, nothing remained from the demon but the memory of it. When it was done, several Dark Knights came and took possession of the weapons to finish their crafting. Din let out the breath she was holding and suddenly looked tired and ragged, her bravado gone now. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

"Heh. Always knew you would," Ayame said, leaning against the wall nearby.

"Ayame, I didn't expect to see you today," Din said happily.

"Of course," she said, hopping off the wall. Even after all these years, she still wore leathers but now they were decorated by trinkets she discovered on her journeys. At her waist was a magical rapier and dagger she found far from Uzu no Kuni. "I couldn't miss seeing the final test of one of my friends. But a balor? Isn't that a little weak for a dark knight?"

"It's going to one of the trainees," Din replied. "What's with the shield?"

"Oh, this? Got in on my first jump," she said, showing the Iwa shield to her. "How you been, I know you were shook up by that attack."

"That was years ago, I'm better now," Din said, waving it off. "I was more worried about Naruto-kun than me."

"And don't forget Konan," Ayame reminded.

Making Din scowl. "And that mangy cat as well…" Din and Konan were friends, really, but at times…it was like cats and birds trying to get along.

"Well, I better go see Naruto, Carol, and Yuki. Heavens help me if I come to Uzu and not see them."

"Okay, thanks for coming, Ayame-san."

"Glad I came," Ayame replied before vanishing.

—oo000oo—

Ayame appeared outside of the Uzumaki estate and walked in, not even being questioned by the guards. "Morning guys."

"Morning Ayame-chan," they said to her.

Ayame entered Naruto's home and called out, "Hey, I'm back."

"Neechan," Carol said from the next room before running to her to get a hug.

Ayame wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "You're getting bigger," she said before hugging her again. "Where's Yuki?"

"She's just in here," the six year old said to her before pulling her into the next room. There, playing on the floor was a toddler only four months old with white hair on her head. "It's so funny; tousan is worried that he'll only ever have daughters aside from Naruto-oniisan. Big sister Kushina, me, and now baby sister Yuki." She looked over to a picture taken over her parents and big sister over twenty years ago. The way Kushina held onto Deis and Rei looked exactly like how Naruto did.

"Hello Ayame-chan," Rei said when he entered from outside after training.

"Rei-sama," she said, bowing her head to him. "Carol-chan was just telling me of your worries that you won't have any more sons."

"Well, I do get concerned," Rei said with a wave of his hand.

Making Carol wrinkle her nose. "Daddy, your fur smells, go bath!"

"Heh, sorry, Carol-chan." Excusing himself, he walked away, tickling Yuki with his tail as he went. "Deis, my love, Ayame-chan is here."

"Thank you, husband," she said from her study. "And go bath, you stink."

"Everyone's picking on me! It's not my fault fur catches sweat." Rei laughed before closing the bathroom door behind him. Deis walked out, holding her spell book.

"Welcome back, Ayame, and how is your father?"

"He's good, he still thinks hard for anything he might ever want or need. I think he feels guilty for not having something to release you of your debt to him."

"Perish the thought," she set as she set her tomb on the table and picked up Yuki. "I will always be indebted to you two for how you helped Naruto."

Ayame laughed and replied, "I think that would just make him feel worse." She looked to the picture again and asked, "Deis-sama, what was Kushina like?"

Deis looked at it as well, a little sad. "…Kushina was a very wonderful woman. A bit of a tomboy as she was growing up, she had a bad temper when you got her riled up. You know, she was the great…great grandniece of the first Hokage."

"Really?"

"Really. The Uzumaki and Senju have been friends and companions for a long time." She sighed in remiss. "What would Hashirama say, seeing what his village has become?"

"Konoha isn't so bad," Ayame said. "It can't be if Naruto turned out as he did."

"It has its moments and bright spots," Deis conceded. "Seeing you, I can see her glory days still. Doesn't matter, you asked me what Kushina was like, yes? Hmm. She had round cheeks and because of the color of her hair with it, kids teased her by calling her a tomato when she was young. Very active girl, she got it from her father. She never liked to sit and study, she preferred to always be moving." Ayame started giggling. "What?"

"That sounds just like Naruto. He was the same way in school."

Deis smiled and gave a nod. "It's scary how alike they are. She also had some special mana in her hair. She could cause it to form chains that could restrain anything… I miss her so much." She sighed but smiled as Yuki started to fuss a little. "I'm here," she cooed to the child. "Ayame, Naruto is training with his sensei right now, he should be home soon."

"I'll wait for him then," Ayame said as she sat down while Deis went to feed the baby.

—oo000oo—

Naruto held his bokken, waiting for the next move to come to him but it didn't. "It's done, Naruto," Suzuka told him. Naruto pulled the blindfold off and saw a bokken floating in the air before him, ash covering the ground. Oddly enough, he watched as a design burned itself into the hilt. It was the Kyuubi with its head at the bottom and its tails spiraling around the bottom of the blade. His training bokken paled in comparison. Naruto looked to the one he held and took notice of all the dents and scratches. While he had put a fair number of them on it, a great deal more was from prior users. He also took note that some of the wood had begun to crystalize from mana use. "Give me your training sword Naruto." He held it out for her to take. "This sword has been used by every Spellblade from our line. My master used it; his master used it, as did his, and so on for over three hundred years. This sword was first made from a tree fed the mana of seven different people. It was made to have many different masters and to last forever. Eventually, it might even fully crystalize." She set it inside her obi next to her sword. "But your sword has only ever been fed the mana of one. It was made for you by you." She took a breath and began to recite the same speech her master told her. "This sword marks you as the guardian of those that stay behind. Of the ones that have been forgotten. You will stay in the dark as those that must guard against the darkness only can. You will walk the light as those that have sworn to defend it. You will have no guidelines except what we have taught you and know in your heart should you betray them, we will hunt you as well." She sighed and said, "Long ago, Spellblades were a type of guardians. Demon hunters that forsook all others to protect them. Even still, we follow no law but our own. And still we take care of our own, even if it means hunting them down to protect others."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. He gripped the hilt and felt a connection to it that he had never felt from his previous sword. It was like it really was part of his limb. "…Cutter," Naruto muttered. "It's called Cutter."

"You already know?"

"No, it told me," Naruto said.

"It…told you? Naruto let me see Cutter." Naruto shrugged and held it out. Suzuka took it and froze.

"Uh…sensei? Are you alright?"

He face began to change into a grimace. "Now you…listen to me. I swear…if you ever cause trouble, I'll kill you," she said stabbing it into the ground. Forcing her hand to let go, she stepped back from it.

"Uh…sensei, what was that?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You magic formed a living weapon, Naruto. This has rarely ever happened, and only with the masters that were bound for greatness. I just needed to know its personality. If it was one that was bound to cause trouble, I would have had to destroy it."

"Why," Naruto asked as he took it. _'That woman is crazy!'_ Cutter told him.

"Because intelligent weapons are known to take control of those that wield it if their spirit isn't strong enough. But I was worried over nothing. This weapon was made from you and your personality. Even should another wield it, it will always do the honorable thing even if it is against what the wielder wants."

"Oh," Naruto replied. _'Whew, she had me worried for a moment,' _the sword said in the back of his mind. "Wait, I read from kaasan's spell books that intelligent weapons are always…" He trailed off as he thought about it.

"Yes, intelligent weapons are all artifacts of great power. The sword of Dorogan is one such blade, allowing him to summon fire around the blade, the creation of a wall of fire, and the ability to detect undead creatures. This blade was made to hunt down the undead. I can only imagine what your sword can do."

"It…I don't know."

"Ask then."

"Um, right. Cutter," He raised the blade to look at it, "what can you do?" He could almost feel it bouncing up and down in excitement.

'_I can do a few things,'_ Cutter said happily. _'In making me, you were worried about ninja, so naturally, I counter ninja. You will know of every person that comes within fifty yards and which of them means you harmful intent. And as we are now, once a day I can make a barrier that last for a minute. No chakra or mana may be used inside it besides your own.'_

Naruto blinked in surprise. "As we are now?"

'_Of course, we aren't done growing in strength, now are we? As you grow stronger, so too will your will and mana. Meaning I will grow stronger. Eventually, you will be able to make several barriers a day.'_

"Ah. I know of everyone around me, if they mean me harm, and I can prevent the use of mana and chakra within a small distance of me."

Suzuka stared at him a moment, sorely tempted to have him show her but knew not to yet. "We shall end training today, Naruto." She bowed to him as an equal now. "You are a true Spellblade now. Do not think that your training is done, Naruto, for it never will be and there is much still I can teach you but now you are a warrior of Uzu."

Naruto took a deep breath and beamed with pride. "Thank you, sensei," Naruto said, returning the bow. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I wouldn't like to impose, Naruto."

"Impose, I insist," Naruto urged. "I won't take no as an answer, sensei."

"So you're in one of those moods, eh? I guess it can't be helped. I will join you."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked into his home to smell a scent that made his eyes widen and his mouth water. "…Kaasan, are you making ramen?"

"Nope, not me," she replied from her study.

"It's me, Naruto-kun," Ayame said from the kitchen. "Go clean up and I'll have a bowl ready for you."

"…Right away!" _'NO! I don't have a mouth!'_ Cutter complained. _'I want ramen too, damn it!'_ "Hush you," Naruto said as he went to his room for a change of clothes then the bathroom, leaving Cutter on the sword stand in his room. _'No! No! No! Ni! Na! Nanka! Don't leave me behind! I want Ayame-neechan's ramen too! …This is so unfair.'_

—oo000oo—

"So, Bleu, your children are ready to fight then," Rei asked her a few days later.

"They are, Rei-rei," she said with a smile. "Temari is quite the little enchantress. You should see her control wind, quite impressive for only having studied for a few years."

"And would they be willing to go to the Chunin Exams," Aoi asked her.

"Oh yes, they are all itching for a challenge to put their skills to use," Bleu said as she conjured up a cushion to sit on.

Althor looked to his fellow clan leaders. "And are all your children ready and willing?"

"Naruto has said he will go. So has Konan."

"My niece has passed all test to be a competent mage," Sora Aoi said to them. "She has agreed to go."

Uzumaki Laylia pulled a folder from between the books she carried and said, "I have put in the proper paperwork and have received the needed forms and passports." Unlike most Uzumaki who had red hair, Uzumaki Laylia had brown hair. She was a mousy woman with glasses, green eyes, and freckles on her cheeks that would have been more at home in a library than her home. Which was alright as her home was more a library than a home anyway. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and tie, vest, and dress instead of robes like most of the summoners. "I have the forms for a total of four teams. Three 'genin' and one 'jonin' each team." She handed a sheet of paper to Aoi, three to Bleu, and two to Rei. "Please sign these and choose a jonin for each."

"Thank you, Laylia," Rei said, reading over the forms. "…Bleu, these are wavers to absolve Konoha of responsibility should they die."

"…Deis and I will make contingency spells so that if they're ever hit with something that would kill them, they'll be teleported home," Bleu said as she read it over as well. "They do their homework. Laylia, I assume you read this."

She pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Of course. Konoha went through great care to make sure that any and all deaths, even those caused by their own actions, could not be blamed on them. Legally anyway. This would mean a Daimyo could not issue action against them."

"I guess it's good we don't have a Daimyo," Aoi said. Uzu no Kuni was ran by the council, no single leader could decide anything that affects the whole.

"Who will go with them," Althor asked.

"I would like to see any of you try to keep Kushina away," Bleu said with a smirk. "I would go as well but I would be away too long. The Bijuu needs constant watch. Sanbi and Ichibi are okay but Kyuubi… Even still, if someone was to try and take them, I could do little from across the continent."

"Uzumaki Deis," Althor said, "and… Velve?"

"No," Aoi said, shaking her head. "He has recently found a lead on the location of the Rokubi as well as the Gobi. He and the rest of the Pathfinders are scouting for them now."

"…I will," Dorogan said, making the others look to him. "Something tells me it would be a good idea for me to go."

"Two members of the Dragon Clan on one city," Rei mused. "I pray nothing happens to get you both upset. I pray but expect something will."

Dorogan stood and said, "Then I better go see if my armor will still fit after all these years. Only been fifty years since I last used it." Excusing himself, he walked away, his sword in its sheath behind his back, shaking.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto-kun," Din called as she flew to the docks, staff in hand. She was about to hug him when Konan jumped on him first.

"Naruto! Isn't this exciting, we're leaving home!"

"Just a little," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Get off him," Din growled.

"Nya, Naruto, saved me," Konan said, hugging his arm to her chest and giving Din a Cheshire cat grin.

"Do I gotta," Naruto moaned, seeing they were going to fight again. "Don't be too excited, I've been to Konoha."

"Ayame-chan lives there," Konan reminded. "I'm sure things will be fine."

"But Naruto is right," Din said, smiling smugly at Konan. "These are people that judge by appearances. These are _ninja_. We have to always keep our guard."

"That's correct," a man said as he dropped down behind them with a heavy thud, making all three of them freeze and stare at him wide eyed. "Hello children, ready to go," Ryu Dorogan asked.

"Uh…we're just waiting for kaasan," Naruto said.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun," Uzumaki Deis said, wearing her robes and holding out a silk bag. "Here, everyone take one and put it on." Naruto reached in and pulled out a ring.

"…Magical rings of protection," Din said, looking it over. "These will increase our own defensive skills as well as our resistance to poisons and other such things."

"That's correct, Din-chan," Deis said. "Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari will already have some and no doubt other things. Once they get here, we will leave."

They didn't have long to wait as soon, a large flying carpet came zooming up. "…Well, are we going," Temari asked from a cushion she was sitting on with two fans around her shading her from the sun and fanning her. Kankuro was sitting cross legged quietly while Gaara was in his shorts, vest, and bamboo hat, watching the clouds.

"…EH! How can you abuse the gift of magic like that," Din demanded.

"…Because that's what kaasan does," all three said to her.

"Give up," Deis said with a sigh. "I have been losing this battle for over a thousand years." Nothing to do about it but go along with; Deis stepped on the floating carpet and sat down. And watched as a floating tray with a glass of wine came over to her. "I see she hasn't toned down the comforts." She took the glass and sipped from it. "Hmm. She always made the best wine. Vanilla with a hint of citrus." Naruto stepped on after her and was given a milk shake, followed by the others. "Well, let's go."

Temari snapped her fingers and said, "Forward, Jeeves."

"Yes, mistress," an air elemental said, flying them away.

—oo000oo—

Kotetsu and Izumo were standing gate watch on what they thought would be another boring day. Izumo had just started to yawn when Kotetsu started stuttering. "What is it?" He only pointed up in the air. Izumo looked up and dropped his jaw at seeing the flying carpet circling down. It stopped a foot above the ground and Deis was the first to step off.

"…IT'S HER!" they screamed while backing up into the wall.

Deis blinked at them and then smiled. "Weren't you two the guards that were on duty the last time I came here?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Kotetsu stuttered out.

"Good, this will go smoothly then," Deis replied. "Here are our passports," she said, collecting them up and showing them to him. "Here is the documentation to allow us to participate in the chunin exams as Teams Dorogan and Deis from the village of Uzushiogakure no Sato."

Izumo swallowed and took the papers. And his face grew deathly pale when he saw that was exactly what they were. "A-All s-seems to b-be in order, m-ma'am. H-How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, unless something happens, we'll be staying from now until the end of the Chunin Exams."

"Nya! Look at the size of this gate! They _must_ be compensating!"

"It's unladylike to say such thing, Konan," Din shouted.

"Oh!" Konan smirked and looked to Din slyly. "And how would you know if it's improper, hmm?"

"Quiet ladies," Kankuro said, standing in his armor. "We can make jokes after we find a place to stay."

"Brother," Gaara said, his sand swirling around him a moment before jumping to his feet. "Lighten up. You going to walk, Temari-neechan?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, the carpet shrinking down to where it would only hold her.

"Is there a problem," Dorogan asked, chainmail barely making any noise as he moved.

Kotetsu looked to all those there and swallowed. Somehow, he didn't doubt that the other dragon was as dangerous as the other. "No." He quickly stamped all their passports and gave them back. "Enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Thank you," Dorogan said as he walked through the gate, followed by Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"I would apologize for my actions against you," Deis said to them, "but I am in no way sorry for them." She led the way in followed by her team.

"Hey guys, long time," Naruto said with a small wave as he went in.

When they were through, Izumo looked to Kotetsu and said, "Think we should've kept them out?"

"Not our job, they had the papers to go through. Leave to someone else so they can get smashed instead."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he went through a quick walk through the village. Life was a little lackluster now. All of Konoha's jobs out on the ocean have all but ceased. Uzu appears to be quiet for now but he knew appearances were deceiving. He knew that they were just biding their time until they were ready to make a very loud statement. "Old Man!"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to…?" He spun around and stared at a woren about four feet in height, wearing a red vest, white pants, a bokken resting inside his sash, and wrappings around his feet and hands, with a special pair of daggers at his sides. "Naruto?"

"Yup!" He looked happy a moment before glaring. "HYA!" Naruto gave the old man a solid right punch to his cheek.

"What was that for!"

"Lying to me," Naruto shouted back before hugging him.

"And that," Hiruzen asked more calmly.

"Caring enough to watch out for me."

"Hiruzen," a cold voice said from behind Naruto.

The Hokage swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to the one woman that scared him in the entire world. "Lady Deis, a pleasure to see you again."

"Stop with the bullshit," Deis said angrily. "We're here for the exam, that's all. You may get out of our way now." Hiruzen didn't hesitate, he stepped aside much to the surprise of everyone that watched. "Ladies, Naruto, let's go now."

She started away but Naruto stayed behind. "Don't mind Kaasan, she isn't as angry as she appears, I think. But if nothing else, I forgive you what you did, old man."

"…Thanks, Naruto, that…means a lot to me." He watched the boy head after his grandmother and smiled. Maybe things might get better after all.

"Konan drop kick!" The panther woren said, jumping out the side to get Naruto with a kick to the head. Making the girl with golden eagle wings shout at her.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I don't know if four feet is the correct height at thirteen but I'll go with it. Digi-cookie to the one that guesses who Uzumaki Laylia is modeled after.


	8. Chapter 8

In a ninja village, paranoia was more than expected, it was the norm; even more so with those visiting. That they would be spied upon was a given. There were just two sets of rooms that watched more than usual. Naruto was currently lying on a futon, one hand on his chest, the other above his head. Over on the wall a few feet out of reach was an alarm clock. Put that far so that the person it was meant to wake had to get up to shut it off. At six o'clock it went off and didn't even get halfway through the first buzz when a knife slammed into the center with Naruto on his feet, hand still raised from the throw. One last look and he realized that he had been over reacting a little. Only a little.

Pulling the dagger out, he went back to his belt and sheathed it. He walked over to the window and pulled aside the curtains before resting his arm on it and his head on his arm. "Big day, welcome back to Konoha. You ready?" he muttered to himself. There was over a week until the exams actually started, by then the last two teams from Uzu will be selected and sent here. He could all but guaranty that a prince or princess from the Ryu and the Rand would be among them. In the teams here were two heavy arms, Gaara and Kankuro. Two sorceresses, Din and Temari. Lastly, two quick strike fighters, him and Konan. There were still room for priest as well rogues and a couple of others. Naruto knew there was more, far more, to show just how much stronger Uzu was the rest of the world.

Heading into the bathroom and jumping in the shower, he let the water run over him for several minutes without doing anything. Unlike most cats, tigers loved being in the water and so did the Uzumaki. Helps keep the fur smelling nice, something that is very important when your nose could smell things down to the most interesting detail. Last thing you want in a house full of woren is to come in smelling like a skunk. Very quick way of getting a boot to the head and then thrown into a bath. Naruto chuckled when he thought about it. The Uzumaki spent a lot of time in baths, showers, and water in general because of fur while the Ryu spent a good deal of their time sunning themselves just lying on a mountain side or someplace wide open and warm. Complete opposite.

All the clans were different and at times there was tension. Four people can't even live in the same house without tension. It was four clans of very different families on an island. Turning his face into the water, Naruto sighed again. Now that he was here, he wasn't all that enthusiastic. He missed home. The smell of the ocean, of the wind, the trees, and the mountains. His little sisters. His sensei… Lathering up his fur and hair, Naruto grabbed a little rock, charm many of the Uzumaki used. Placing it on the top of his head, he carried it down along his body to the end of each limb. As he did, all the dirt and grime was pulled off and carried away by the water. Usually you would just put it in the bath water but he wasn't going to take the time for that here. When he was done, he stood at the sink and began to check himself over for anything that shouldn't be living on him. Fleas, bugs, it was great being a woren of the Uzumaki but it also came with a list of things that was just annoying. Fur was a great place for thing like other animals. Naruto swore he would find a flea powder that didn't smell horrible one day and when he did... He was already smiling, thinking of that day.

A good thing he did check his fur this morning. He found the most peculiar bug tangled in his fur from trying to escape the water. Pulling it free, he noticed it left an odd tingling sensation in his hand yet it wasn't biting him. "…Hmm. You're trying to eat my chakra, aren't you? Which means you're a spy." He didn't hesitate, he didn't feel bad that it was someone's friend; he crushed the bug and washed it down the drain. "Aburame." He hadn't forgotten them. Hard to forget a whole clan of people that all wore sunglasses, a coat often with a hood pulled up over their heads, and a cowl that covered their mouths. All you could see of them, maybe, was their noses.

When finally he was satisfied, he started doing things more normal people did. Brush his teeth, wash his face, and groom his fur. Well, more of comb his hair except he paid attention to his whole body. Luckily that stone also kept fur shiny and soft. Nothing was more uncomfortable than course fur that was attached to you after all. Also how shiny your fur is a way to tell your health. It would lose the shine when you're sick so you had to make sure nothing covered it by accident. When finally he was satisfied, he left the bathroom and began to get dress.

His room opened into a den that was connected to the others. He went over to Din almost out of reflex and began to smooth out her feathers. She was not a morning person in Konoha it seemed. Paranoia would do that. He found the bug he was looking for and crushed it, again more on reflex. "Careful, there seems to be a bug infestation here." Naruto finished smoothing the feathers out and then looked around for Konan. His danger sense screamed at him for not knowing where she was. He was tensed; he knew she would do a Konan power bomb or a Konan Ichi Nii, or Konan Drop Kick any moment now.

"Morning Naruto," she yawned as she walked behind him, scaring him so bad he jumped up to the ceiling and clung to it with his claws. "…Nya? What's…" she yawned again, "up pussy cat?" She went over to a chair at the table, sat down, and then fell asleep with her head against it. Naruto looked at her confused a moment before pulling his claws free and dropping down.

"Konan? Are you all right?" Her fur looked alright so she wasn't sick. He wanted to check on her but the thought that this was a ruse to get him to drop his guard stopped him. Taking his bokudo, he poked her in the shoulder only to get her to groan. "Kaa-san, something's wrong with Konan." He looked over at Din to see her asleep as well. "And Din-chan."

"They're just tired Naruto," Deis said, walking from the kitchen with a few plates of food. "First time being in a ninja village, they couldn't help but not get to sleep with all those idiots watching us."

"Good morning," Gaara said, walking out bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Hmm. Smells good, I don't suppose one of those is for me is it?" He asked it with his eyes suddenly growing big and watery.

"Help yourself," she said, setting a plate full of sausage, bacon, eggs, and ham. Naruto walked over to make some toast.

"So, even without Yuki and Carol you can't stop making a big breakfast," Naruto said as he put one of the over easy eggs on his toast.

"Old habits die hard. Like jumping up in the air whenever Konan comes up behind you. Reflex," Deis smiled at her grandson before pulling him into a hug.

"Kaasan," Naruto whined.

"It's my right," she said, holding him tightly.

"It's a Kodak moment," Kankuro said after walking in and staring at the two.

"Kankuro, I will kill you," Naruto growled at him. "I mean it, I will kill you!"

"Good morning," Temari said, walking in all ready for the day. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but notice it. Din looked pretty bad and it was understandable. She had never been in a place like this before. Konan…she looked like she slept restlessly. Happens when you were expecting an attack like he had been. Deis…was a dragon over a thousand years old, nothing phased her beyond the deaths of someone she cared for deeply. Konoha could attest to that. While Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto himself all slept fine. It was lighter than anything they had done in years, but they still felt rested for it.

"Anyone else found a bug on them this morning," Naruto asked.

"Three," Gaara said, holding a jar made from his sand.

"Just one," Deis replied.

"Konan, did you find yours?" She mumbled something unintelligent. "Konan," Naruto said, shaking her shoulder.

"Konan Ichi Nii," she said suddenly, still asleep. She followed through with it despite being asleep and Naruto found himself on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"Should've known better," he muttered. Standing, he finished his breakfast and went to the window. "…I'm going to visit Ayame-neechan, kaasan."

She nodded. "Give me a moment and I'll come with you." She finished her plate and said, "Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, don't go anywhere without first telling Dorogan. Tell Din and Konan that they are not to go anywhere unless they tell someone. I would prefer they didn't go without a partner either but I will trust their judgment. But never go anywhere unarmed!" She straightened her robes while Naruto grabbed Cutter. Deis adjusted the ring on her right hand for a moment before walking outside with Naruto. "And remember to wear the headbands," she reminded as she closed the door. They all had one, a ninja headband with a spiral on it.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was leading the way as they headed to the ramen stand. Just as Cutter said he would, Naruto became aware of everyone that came near him. It was an odd sensation. Just before he turned the corner, he felt several people running down the road. A hand went to the hilt of his bokudo and he tensed a little. When the first one turned the corner, Cutter had to shout at him to freeze. _'THEY DON'T MEAN YOU HARM! Remember, you'll know if they do.' _It caught Naruto off guard so he didn't react when the kid ran right into him. Naruto just stared down at the boy as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" He looked up to them and stared a moment. "What the hell are you two?"

Deis looked a little amused, Naruto did not. "Your elders, brat," Naruto growled.

"Get back here you little brat!" A pink haired girl with two other children rounded the corner and skidded to a stop upon seeing them and the headbands they had. "Who are you two?" She looked to Deis and hesitated.

"We're…" Naruto started to say but trailed off. "…Don't I know you? Sa…kura? Is that you?"

"How do you know my name, who are you?"

"It's me, Uzumaki Naruto." She stared at him for several moments without recognition. "We went to school together," he insisted.

She stared at his hair a moment as well as his lopsided grin and recalled a boy a little like that. "…You're him," she said softly. "You're the boy that changed into the tiger…you vanished and…" She backed up from them. "She appeared."

"You remember," Deis said as if flattered. "I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"You almost killed the Hokage," she said in a deathly whisper.

Naruto turned to his grandmother and saw she nodded. "I wanted to, yes. Because of him, my daughter died and I didn't know for eight years." She began to lose her temper. "Because of him my son in law died for this ungrateful village." Naruto stepped back as her ring began to pulse with mana and rage. "Because of him, my grandson was all but tortured!"

"Kaasan!"

Her anger slipped away with that one word. "…Sorry, Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto gave a half smile after a moment. "My kaasan, the woman that could end the world with a flick of her tail. They should've pointed you at the Kyuubi; it would've ran screaming with his tails between his legs." Deis had to blush at that. She tried to keep her temper on a short leash just so something like that wouldn't happen.

"Wh-What are you two doing back in this village," Sakura stuttered, pulling the kids behind her.

"Get out of my way, you flat chested bimbo," the boy that ran into Naruto snapped. "They threatened my grandfather; I won't let them get away with that!"

"Konohamaru," the orange hair girl whimpered. "Didn't you feel that! We don't stand a chance against her!"

"I won't be threatened by some lizard lady!" Again, Deis looked amused. Naruto not so much. Naruto whacked Konohamaru upside the head with Cutter, leaving a good size goose egg there. "Owie!"

"Call my grandmother a 'lizard lady' again and I'll knock some more sense into that box of rocks you call a head!"

"Naruto, calm down," Deis scolded. "He's just a child."

"He's a spoiled brat," Naruto growled a little.

Tears in the corners of his eyes, Konohamaru glowered at the two. "Don't defend me! I can handle myself! And you, I'm the Hokage's grandson! You can't do that to me!"

"Watch me," Naruto said before bopping him again. "And don't you dare raise your voice to her either!" This time, Naruto was bopped by Deis. "Ow," he muttered.

"Naruto, I said calm down," Deis scolded him. "And you, Konohamaru," she knelt down in front of him. "I suggest you stop, I'm not just any old 'lizard lady'. I'm a dragon over a thousand years old and I could turn you into a ferret," she said with a smile.

"Like you could, baka…" Deis held up her ring hand and snapped her fingers. In a puff of smoke, Konohamaru was no longer there and in his place was a black and white ferret.

Naruto looked at him appraisingly. "Try to remember respect," he said, quoting a lesson. "It might be the only thing that keeps you alive at times." Naruto shook his head as again Deis snapped her fingers and Konohamaru returned to normal. He scrambled away from her, truly afraid now.

"So, what did we learn today?" Deis asked.

"Never anger a thousand year old dragon," Naruto offered.

"That people from outside the village can't be trusted," someone said, jumping down to the ground from a tree.

"Sasuke," Sakura said with relief.

"You kids, go on," Sasuke said, motioning for them to go the way they came.

"Y-Yeah," Udon said, pulling them away and around the corner.

Deis stood up and looked at Sasuke while Naruto kept watch on both of them. "You… When you did that to him, that ring glowed," Sasuke said to Deis. "That thing is how you did it, isn't it."

"In a way," Deis admitted.

"Give it to me."

"I should cut you down," Naruto shouted, pulling out Cutter and getting ready to use it. _'That punk dare say that to our obaasan! I'll tear him apart!'_

"I wasn't talking to you, mangy cat," Sasuke said to him. "You two are intruders in our village so I am taking you into custody. And first thing to do is disarm you. Including that ring."

"No," Deis said, straightening her robes once more. "You want the ring for the power it holds."

"Sasuke-kun isn't like that," Sakura yelled.

"Yes he is," Deis replied, never breaking eye contact with Uchiha Sasuke. "He is just like Uchiha Madara, never liked him either. He wanted the same thing. So, just like Madara, I'll give it to him." She took off the ring, a simple silver band with a polished star ruby set in it. "Here."

"Kaasan," Naruto protested while Sasuke took it and put it on. The Uchiha held up his fist and began to smile before throwing his hand out at the wall expectantly. Nothing happened. "…That ring was a gift from your great aunt Nina," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Why didn't it work," Sasuke demanded, turning back to them.

"Don't worry about the ring," Deis told Naruto. "I keep that ring locked up safely. This was a gift from…one of my dead husbands. And that won't work, Uchiha, not for you, not for anyone else."

"Why not!"

"Because that ring is just a focus," Deis said as if explaining it to a child. "That ring holds no more power than a rock. A rock can kill someone but only if you know how to use it. You don't. While Me…" She picked up a pebble and it glowed with mana, not as brightly as the ring but the power was there. "I can use a ring, a staff, this pebble, anything as a focus. Or nothing." Discarding the stone, she snapped her fingers and the ring vanished off Sasuke's hand and returned to her own. "Power, true power, is earned. Through time, through training, through study, and nothing, not a thing on earth, could change that." She turned the ring on her hand again. "We are guest in this village until a time of our choosing; do not think you can order us around again."

She began to walk away and Naruto decided to leave an impression. Neither saw him move, Cutter was just drawn and pressed against Sasuke's throat. "I look forward to teaching you manners in the Chunin exam. I didn't like you before I left, I don't like you now." Naruto slashed left, leaving a cut on Sasuke's cheek.

"…Don't dismiss me," Sasuke said softly.

"You aren't worth my notice," Naruto replied.

"You filthy subhuman! Don't you dismiss me!"

'_Kill him'_ Naruto heard in the back of his mind. But from Cutter or himself, he didn't know. "…Before the Chunin Exam is over, I will kill you."

"Why wait, why not now?" Sasuke knew they were being watched by ANBU.

"Soon," Naruto promised before leaving to go after Deis.

Sasuke watched them leave. "Sasuke, maybe we should go ask Kakashi-sensei about them and the Chunin Exam."

"That bokken," he said suddenly. "It had no edge."

"What do you mean?"

"It had no edge; it must be the source of his strength."

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should let this go. They are stronger than us."

"…No one will be stronger than me," Sasuke said before walking away.

—oo000oo—

Dorogan stood atop the edge of their hotel, wings flared out to catch more of the sun. Something in this place made him itch as well as his sword. Something gone now but the imprint of it was still there. "…What do you want, monkey?"

Sarutobi walked up behind him. "I wanted to talk."

"Then talk, young man, and I may listen." He looked over at Sarutobi from across his shoulder; reminding him that he was in fact several hundred years older than him despite looking to be in his twenties.

"Well then," Sarutobi sat down a few feet from him. "Let's talk about Naruto."

"Don't know him really," Dorogan replied. "Never talked to him, but I do know his sensei, his grandmother, and I did know his mother."

"Let's start there."

"Very well. His sensei is Ryu Suzuka. She is…a swordswoman of great skill."

"And is she…a dragon as well?"

"No. She is human like many of Uzu no Kuni."

"So not all are like you."

"Heh, very few are like me. She is of my clan and is thirty two years old."

"If I wanted a bio about her, I would have asked that. Tell me about her."

"…She's my niece somewhere very far down the line. She loves the rain and the water. She loves the forest and the wind." He took a deep breath. "Life is precious to her and when she raises her blade it's to defend life. She…is a good woman that carries a terrible burden. The first person she ever had to kill was the man she trained with, the man she grew to love. A man that betrayed all of Uzu no Kuni for power."

Ryu Dorogan pulled out his sword and stared at it. The blade was straight, double edge, with ridges for the first six inches from the hilt. The pommel held a pearl in it and the crossbar spread six inches from the blade edge. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"I would disagree with that."

"Heh. Give a beggar a million gold and he will buy food. Until he is full and then he will realize that bread isn't the only thing to buy. Power gives the means to accomplish things, good and bad but then what do you do with it after you have? Uzumaki Deis, originally Ryu Deis. She is a woman that has been alive far longer than I have. Her power isn't limited to being a dragon, she is an accomplished mage. But you know that." He chuckled as he put the blade away. "She is…the daughter of a line of heroes that have saved the world twice. It was she that got the clans together as she did and she got her teacher to save us. She is powerful enough to do anything she wants."

"I think I noticed that as well."

"No, you haven't. What she did here before is the tip of the iceberg. She can do much more. For dragons like me and her, it's like living in a world of cardboard. Never completely letting it go because people will die if we do. We could bring that cardboard tumbling down with such ease." He shook his head thinking about it while his tail curled up a moment before wrapping around a brick and crushing it without him noticing. "For those she loves, she would and have gone to the ends of the earth for. For those she hates and makes her enemy, she has ruthlessly destroyed them. In all truth I'm kind of surprised you are still alive. Five hundred years ago you wouldn't be." Dorogan chuckled before saying, "What fools these mortals be."

"Personal motto?"

"No it's Shakespeare, a playwright from a long time ago."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Her husband Rei?"

"A man of strength, he will do what is best even if he doesn't like it. And if he doesn't like it, he will make the one responsible for making him choose it pay and pay dearly. If saving the world meant he would have to kill someone innocent, he would with great regret. And then he would hunt down the one that threatened it to begin with and make the rest of their long life a new kind of hell."

"You sound sure of that."

"I'm sure because I know he has done it before. There is a prisoner among the Uzumaki right now that each day he wishes for death. Rei said to him he had things planned for him for the next twenty years that would leave him screaming in the first twenty seconds. He didn't lie."

Hiruzen swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Ah, Naruto's birth mother. From what little I can tell, the two are very much alike. Very active and slow to hate. Earn that hatred and you will never be forgiven. For Kushina there was very little you could do to gain forgiveness. For Naruto…I'm not sure. I'm sure of this; he has a personal code of honor that he would never break. Kushina would have been proud of her son. Just as she was of her husband, Minato. And if what I have been told is true, she would be angry with you for a very long time."

"…I know, Naruto himself said he was angry as well." Hiruzen thought about it a moment. "I think Jiriaya is here in the village."

"Jiriaya…never heard of him."

"A ninja of the village and Naruto's godfather."

"Ex-godfather," Dorogan said without hesitating. "I can guess that since Naruto is living with his grandparents instead of him, he must be his ex-godfather."

Hiruzen nodded, "Last they met, Naruto wanted nothing to do with him and Lady Deis wanted to kill him even more than she did me."

Dorogan sighed. "Bunch of fools, getting her mad." He stood up and dropped down from the building ledge, signifying he was done talking.

—oo000oo—

Deciding they all needed to relax, Deis and Dorogan took everyone to the hot springs. Naruto lowered himself in, closed his eyes, and gave a content sigh. Life was good. "Naruto?" At that voice his eyes snapped open and he found himself growling. Life _had_ been good.

"What do you…want," Naruto turned to Jiriaya to see him looking away from a hole in the wall.

Dorogan looked to him and stood while reaching for his sword. "Any last words before I kill you?"

Jiriaya moved back with his arms held up placatingly. "Hey, no need for that." Sand wrapped around him as Kankuro grabbed his Hammerthyst and Gaara his ax and sword.

"I disagree," Gaara replied. "My sister is in there."

"And my kaasan and friends," Naruto growled, reaching for Cutter.

"Come on, it was just a harmless peek," Jiriaya stuttered. "I meant it as a compliment!"

"Compliment?" Dorogan asked. "What's your name?"

"He's Jiriaya," Naruto growled.

"Ah, the ex-godfather," Dorogan said mirthfully while Jiriaya got upset at it. "Well then, Jiriaya, how about we see how well they take that compliment."

Thinking of Deis being on the other side caused him to go deathly pale. "You wouldn't…"

"Kaasan, you and the girls have an admirer on this side," Naruto called to them. "We just caught Jiriaya peeking on you."

The entire world stood still at those words before enough killing intent to make Jiriaya wet himself came from the female side. Covering herself with her wings, Uzumaki Deis jumped up on the wall and pulled him from the sand. "Hello Jiriaya," she said in a voice that promised pain.

"Deis, just remember, we can't kill him, we are guest," Dorogan told her.

Jiriaya looked relieve at that until Deis said, "You'd be surprise what you can live through." Deis cast a spell and a portal opened beneath Jiriaya. "Through there is an island full of men with…peculiar taste," she said darkly. "Time will also pass slower there. Once I am done relaxing, I will pull you out. Should be a few hours for me, a few years for you. And then, the real fun begins." Jiriaya was crying at the thought of that even as she let go and he vanished. "Perverted bastard son of a caribou," Deis growled before dropping back in the female side.

Naruto blinked before looking to Dorogan. "Do I want to know?"

"I doubt it. I don't, that's for sure."

—oo000oo—

_Six months later for Jiriaya_

—oo000oo—

"So…the grandmother of the boy you were supposed to look after but didn't decided to send you here with spell that also slowed down time in a way to make it pass slower. And the reason she did that is because you were peeking on her and a couple of fourteen year olds," a man wearing nothing but a speedo, sitting on a lawn chair on a beach, drinking something fruity from a coconut asked Jiriaya. "…You know, that is a new level of low."

"Isn't it," Jiriaya replied, drinking his own drink. "And it's not like I'm not sorry for it…well, being here isn't so bad, I finally got the chance to work on my tan. Just wish there were a few more hotties around…no offence."

"None taken, we know you aren't gay. But peeking on a grandmother and younger teenagers?"

"Hey, the teenagers were an accident. And don't for an instant think that Uzumaki Deis isn't worth a peek. For a woman over a thousand years old, she's smoking hot. Throw water on her and it would steam off."

"…You know that is why you were punished like this."

"Hell, if this is torture, chain me to the wall." He held out his coconut and the guy hit his to it.

"Yeah, it's not a bad life. Your godson, cute?"

"Hey, don't be asking a man a question like that. But yeah, I guess. Hard to tell being he's fur covered and all. But those two girls wouldn't hang onto him otherwise." Jiriaya sighed. "I think anyway, I honestly don't know."

"Yeah, he doesn't like you, forgot about that."

"Gentlemen, refill your drinks," a man from the bar asked them.

"Please," both replied.

—oo000oo—

Naruto leaned back against the rocks after settling again and closed his eyes. "Konan, what are you doing," Din asked, embarrassed.

"I'm just checking," she said, laughing a little.

"What does grabbing at my chest have to do with anything!" Naruto snapped his eyes open with a blush under his fur.

"Hah, I knew mine were bigger," Konan cheered in victory.

"Please," Temari said, getting all of their attention, making them think she was going to stop them. "Mine is bigger than both of yours." Both Kankuro and Gaara dropped their heads in their hands.

"Girls," Deis said, laughing a little, "if you don't talk softer, you're going to make the boys pass out. Besides, we all here know I'm the…" Naruto slapped his hands over his ears and began singing to block it out. Making the girls laugh at him.

"Nya, Naruto-kun, can you wash my back?" She grinned at the others, waiting for Naruto to say something they could laugh at but nothing was said. "Naruto?"

"Deis," Dorogan called, "Naruto passed out."

—oo000oo—

When finally they left, Naruto was still blushing. "Nya, Naruto passed out thinking about helping me bath," she said, teasing Din.

"Have you no shame," Din demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Nope." When Din began to growl at her, Konan said, "NYA! Naruto, save me!"

"Let go of his arm," Din demand only for Konan to stick her tongue out at her.

Naruto sighed before slipping himself free from his friend. "Bye," he said before running at a tree, climbing it in several jumps, before landing on a wall. Running down it, he jumped and ran across several bars, getting higher up buildings before jumping and grabbing a ledge and pulling himself up to the top. Crouching on the edge a moment, he looked away and vanished from their sight.

"…Agile," Kankuro muttered, knowing he couldn't follow him.

"…Deis-san, what's wrong with Naruto," Gaara asked her.

"The location is all, Gaara-kun," she replied.

"I'll follow him," Din said, starting to fly up after him.

"No, he will be fine," Deis said, stopping her. "He needs some time is all."

—oo000oo—

Naruto ran from roof to roof, jumping gaps and running on things normal people would have thought to small or unsteady to use. Crossing a street on a wire, he growled and began to run faster before dropping down to the ground in an ally. Once there, he hid where none could see him but he could watch for others. Several moments later, a man dropped down in complete silence, looking for him. Walking out the alley, he looked around before heading down the street, speaking into a wrist radio saying, "I lost him."

Naruto climbed back up on the rooftops and instead walked. "He stinks," he growled as he made his way to the one person in the village he didn't dislike or wasn't angry at aside from Ayame and Teuchi.

Koharu was on the balcony of her home, holding a pair of shears as she trimmed her banzai tree. Watering it gently when satisfied, she went to her other plants while grabbing a knife. "Who are you and why are you above me?"

Naruto stuck his head down and smiled at her. "Hello, Koharu-obaachan," he said with a big smile. His tail followed, holding a potted plant. "Neverwinter flowers," he said, offering the white lily plants to her. "The petals regrow quickly when they fall, they bloom all year, and if you make tea from the petals, it will revitalize you. And, somewhat, reverse aging a little. Not much but it will make you feel better after drinking it for a bit."

"Thank you Naruto," she said, taking the pot and smelling the plants. "They're lovely. Come in, come in." Naruto rolled forward and flipped into the room. "I see you've been well. A young man now."

"I have been," Naruto said happily before bowing to her. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"And thank you for coming." Setting the flower where it would get lots of sunshine, she set the knife down and turned to him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Nothing, I wanted to visit."

She sighed and suddenly said, "You dislike it that much here?"

"Nothing but bad memories except a few shining moments."

"Konoha isn't…"

"Don't," Naruto interrupted. "Everyone from here keeps saying that but I have yet to see it." He leaned back against the railing. "Please, how about a nice conversation without anything about Konoha?"

"I'll try. How about the Chunin Exams, I understand that's what brings you here."

"It is," Naruto said happily. "Honestly, we don't care too much about them. If we do well or not won't matter to us."

"Oh? What about promotions? That is what this is for."

"For ninja, I wear this to enter," Naruto replied, thumbing his headband. "My rank is determined by my sensei. Things works differently at home. There is no 'Hidden Village', no standing force; there is only the Uzumaki, the Ryu, the Sora, and the Rand. And the Dragon God help you if you bring even just one of them down on you." He nodded with a certainty that had Koharu smiling.

"What about money?"

"Money? Everything belongs to the clans, and everyone is part of the clans, only a very small number actually isn't one of them, Kohaku-obaachan. Even they are provided for."

"…Naruto-kun, are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said with a smile. "If you can somehow use it, you still have to get to where you can. And no one leaves without a plan back even if they get captured."

"Oh, like what?"

"Now that I won't tell you." He was smiling playfully at her, knowing what this was in part. Information digging.

"Okay, how do you think you will do?"

"Oh, I know we'll win."

"That confident? Don't you think there is a chance you might lose?"

"Only if we fight each other," Naruto said with the assurance of someone that would put their life on the line for their decisions. "No one is better than we are. My kaasan proved that."

"…Lady Deis is extraordinary. Where did she send Jiriaya?"

"I don't want to know, just someplace he will find horrible."

—oo000oo—

Jiriaya sneezed, waking up from his nap. "Uagh," he yawned before going to his window. "How long have I been here anyway? Way to long without seeing a woman in my opinion." A knock on his door and he opened it to reveal a few of his friends here.

"Hey handsome," the guy in front said, getting a chuckle from the rest. He hated when they called him that so they enjoyed teasing him. "We thought you could use a pick me up so we called in a friend."

"Hey," someone wearing high heels, a skirt, with long black hair said. Jiriaya took one look at them and sighed. He actually did look a woman.

"…Thanks for trying Ranmaru but…just doesn't work as long as I know I'm looking at a guy."

Ranmaru sighed, "Yeah, I didn't think it would but we had to try. Come on, let's go down, get a drink, and relax some. You look tense."

"Eh, more of bored. Live a life that I have and you just get used to the constant adrenalin high."

"Maybe you should take up cliff jumping then," one of them suggested.

"I'll think about it, thanks for trying. See you guys later."

—oo000oo—

"Well, it shouldn't hurt him if it's just a few hours." Koharu muttered and Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking about the time spell his grandmother put on him.

"Maybe but an island full of guys with 'particular' taste…"

"She didn't…" Koharu began to grin and laugh into her hand. She could only imagine what that would do to him if he stayed there more than a few days. "I can think of a good many women that probably wish they could do that to him every time he decides to peek on them in the hot springs."

Naruto nodded. "How have you been," Naruto questioned.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

Naruto was already shaking his head. "No, not the answer you give people when they ask just to ask, how are you?"

"…Arthritis," she admitted. "I'm old, Naruto, what else can I say?"

"That's fine," Naruto replied. "So long that you tell me the truth like you would any concerned friend." He began to walk a bit closer. "Where at?"

"My hands mostly," she said before Naruto took her hands and began to rub them. The pain eased away under the light pressure and use of mana. "…They feel better, Naruto," she said when the aches vanished. "I felt your fingers clearly, by the way, your fur is really soft, but what was that expanding from your fingers? I didn't sense any chakra."

"Because it wasn't, it's how we do what we do," Naruto told her vaguely with a smirk.

"…You're a good boy, Naruto, I kind a wish that you had been here to help Konoha grow as well. But only a little."

Naruto shook his head at the thought of growing up here. "No…"

Koharu sighed but agreed. Naruto didn't belong here. Turning and setting the Neverwinter Lilly on the stand, she faced Naruto again and found him gone. "See you later Naruto."

—oo000oo—

Deis chanted her spell and a series of lights appeared taking the shape of a man sitting on a stool…just without the stool. Jiriaya fell to the ground, wearing a nice suit and drinking some fruity drink. "What, what, where am I?"

"Forget what we look like already," Naruto asked from where he was crouching on a large rock and Cutter resting on his shoulder.

Jiriaya looked to his and nodded after a moment. "Time served huh?" He stood back up and stretched. "And I was just enjoying my vacation."

Naruto looked to Deis blankly. "You sent him to an island he wouldn't like, right?"

"I thought I did. You going to behave now, Jiriaya?"

"Yes ma'am," Jiriaya said looking at her intently.

Deis watched him a moment before saying, "You're undressing me with your eyes, aren't you?"

For his credit, Jiriaya didn't suddenly turn away or give any other sign that he had been doing that. "Of course not."

Deis narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I catch you peeping on women again, I will turn you into a woman and send you to an island full of straight guys and no women. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Deis still watched him suspiciously before turning away. Naruto followed her a moment later, still glaring at Jiriaya as he left. Jiriaya stayed straight face a moment longer to make sure they were gone before he grinned and a bit of blood dribbled from his nose. "Yeah, I was undressing her with my eyes," he admitted to himself. He looked around quickly before heading to the nearest bar. He had two years of flirting to make up.

—oo000oo—

"I'm home," Konohamaru said as he entered his home. "Grandpa, you would not believe the jerk I met today!"

"Oh," he grandfather called from his study.

"Yeah! The jerk is only a few years older than me but he thinks he can get away with anything! He's not even from our village!"

"Really now, do you know his name?"

"He said he's Uzumaki Naruto. And he was hiding behind his kaasan when I stood up to him too! The lizard lady that attacked you when I was a baby!"

"Deis, eh? What did she do?"

"She turned me into a ferret," Konohamaru yelled as he entered the study to see his grandfather with a guest. Naruto. "YOU!"

"Me," Naruto said with a smirk.

"What's he doing here!"

Naruto looked to Sarutobi Hiruzen and said, "What am I doing here?"

"You're my guest and is joining us for dinner," Sarutobi replied.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru and said, "I'm the dinner guest."

Konohamaru dropped his jaw at that and stared silently for a moment. "N-NO! I won't let you! I won't have a-a-a sub-human like…" Naruto was up and out of his chair in an instant, holding Konohamaru up by his neck, face just inches away from Naruto's as he bared his fangs at him and growled, scaring the boy white.

"Let me make this clear to you, boy," Naruto said, the pupil of his tiger eyes a mere pin tip from how angry he was. "People have been killed for calling any of the Uzu that! If you call anyone that again, I will tear you…"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto blinked, his eyes returning to normal and he closed his mouth, once more hiding his fangs. Slowly he set Konohamaru down, feeling guilty that he made the boy cry. "Sub-human means you are less than human," Naruto said softly. "I could use it to describe several regular humans for how inhumane they are but no one deserves to be called that." Sitting down again, he quietly sipped at his tea.

"Konohamaru," Sarutobi said, startling his grandson. "You know better than to insult our guest."

"You're taking his side," he said almost breathlessly.

"No, I am going to talk to Naruto about what he did in a little bit. You started this. Naruto had already told me about when you met. In detail that ANBU also told me. He did not cower behind his mother, she turned you into a ferret after you insulted her, and he told you never to call his mother lizard lady again. The fault is probably mine; I have been too lenient on you but that change now. You will learn to respect people. You will give it freely and only withhold it when they have proven they aren't worthy of it."

Konohamaru looked at his grandfather and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Grandpa?"

"Go to your room, Konohamaru, when dinner is ready, you may come out again." His voice said he would brook no opposition; it was the voice he used when in the Council.

"Yes, grandpa." Konohamaru left the room, leaving them in silence.

"…" Naruto looked to Sarutobi and then back down to his tea. He was still important to him after all. A boy doesn't run to a man when he is scared out of his life and then the man one day means nothing to him. "…I know I just disappointed you."

"You did," Sarutobi replied just as softly.

"…But you aren't scolding me."

"Naruto, you are a young man now, making your own mistakes and taking your own actions to learn from them. I'm no longer your teacher or your grandfather. I can't tell you what to do. But I can talk to you." Naruto kept his head down in shame as Sarutobi finally looked at him. "You said people die for calling…the Uzu that."

"Some have."

"Some like maybe the Kazekage?"

Naruto nodded. "Like the Kazekage, yes."

Sarutobi took out his pipe, filled the bowl, and lit it. "Why does _that_ word anger you so much? I remember when you would come to me crying when someone would call you demon brat or some such but never did you get mad. What is it about…'sub-human'?"

Naruto sighed. "It is nothing that anyone on earth remembers but a woman named Bleu. She is older than even Deis… Did you know that humans have the same reaction to fear as they do hate?"

"How so? When you're afraid you run away."

"Only until you are safe from it. Then you come back with everything you can and destroy it. Humans aren't afraid of destroying humans; they feel nothing for things that aren't human." Naruto began to spin his cup between his fingers as he looked into the tea and gave a deep sigh. "But not all of Uzu no Kuni is like me. Many of us are like normal humans. Almost, you can see features that tell which clan they are from. Usually the eyes or size. But beyond that they are like any other human. To be hated for what your family looks like… Which would you rather fight? Kushina or Deis?"

"No contest, Kushina."

Naruto nodded. "They don't have the same strength as I do so they are more of a target."

"This is as much protecting your family as it being insulting."

Naruto didn't respond, he just looked lost in thought. Unsure what else to do, Sarutobi dropped a hand on his head and rubbed his hair. When Naruto looked to him, Sarutobi said, "You are more human than any I have ever met Naruto."

"…Thanks Old man." Naruto smiled back and finished his tea in one last gulp. "So what's for dinner, I'm starving! Wasting away, just skin, bones, and fur! I think my fur's coming off for that matter! I'm losing my fur," he joked as began to feel better.

"Hope you weren't shedding in my favorite chair," Sarutobi said in mock seriousness as he inspected the chair. "Or clawed it as well."

"Hey! I'll have you know I haven't clawed any furniture in years! …Outside of sleep," he finished with a helpless shrug.

Hiruzen laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder as he headed to the dining room. "You would have enjoyed meeting Miko, the First Hokage's wife. She was one of the 'Touched' was it? Feisty even just before she died. You're grandmother, I think. Maybe a great aunt, I was never too sure about that."

"One of my ojiisan's aunt," Naruto replied before closing the door behind him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto entered the hotel room that evening stuffed and happy. He sat down on the couch in the den between the rooms and stretched out. He was there a moment, his eyes beginning to close when he felt someone sit next to him and lean against his shoulder. Opening one eye and looking at the offending object, he saw Konan was the one who did. She was in her pajamas and holding a phushie fish that she liked to sleep with.

"Nya…nya," she mumbled in her sleep before suddenly gripping his arm and holding it next to the stuffed animal. "My toy…"

"Heh, some things never change," Naruto muttered before closing his eye again. "Mreow…mreow," he muttered as he curled into a ball. Asleep soon after, a deep rumbling coming from Naruto's chest made Konan smile even with how restless she normally would've been with the group watching their rooms but she didn't care, she had her toy there with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto opening his eyes to see something that made him groan and close them again. Gaara's smug face right in front of him spinning a camera around on a finger by the string. "What do you want?"

"Nothin'," he said with a grin that belonged more on a Cheshire cat than a raccoon-dog. "Just wondering if I should show this little picture to Din or not," he said before catching the camera and pocketing it. "And in other news, while you were gone yesterday, our partners arrived."

Naruto stretched as he uncurled himself and said, "Yeah, who are…they?" Konan still hung on his arm. Pulling it a little, Konan just hugged it tighter. "…Gaara, you still keep a crowbar on you? I think I need it to get my arm back."

"Um…" He set a belt pouch on the ground and pulled the strings loose and opening it. It was a small pouch at first but as he loosened it, it opened even more until it was the size of a back pack. Bending down into it, he started grabbing things and throwing them out. "Swords…axes…large stone…sword that goes in said stone…the Eye of Tyr?" He stood up while looking at the sapphire gem stone. "Hmmm," he said before tossing it behind him. "Holy Avenger…unbreakable disk shield…" he tossed it aside as well. "Gold gauntlet with several gems inside it, nice artifact. The Infinity Gems, I believe. When did they get in here?" He tossed that back too. "Hindo's Doom, nice katana. Hey, do I still have… There it is, Hindo's Hand as well."

Naruto looked at the growing pile and said, "Are you sure you aren't a packrat instead of a raccoon-dog?"

"Last time I check," Gaara said with a shrug. "Bag of corpse dust. Hey, a moon blade! Wonder what else is in here!" He was about to dive into it when Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ahem, a crowbar?"

"Oh, right. I think I found that a just a little bit ago and…ah…no, that's just a bent sword. Got to get that fixed."

Naruto sighed but nodded. "Clean up your mess, Gaara, and get that bag cleaned out."

"Nah," Gaara said while sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eyelid before putting it back. "So, the other team," he said with a grin. "We got a Ryu, an Uzumaki, and a Rand with a Sora as the team leader."

"Nice, so who are they?"

"Uzumaki…Aisha," Gaara said with a grin.

"Oh no, not one of the berserkers," Naruto groaned.

"Oh yes, one of the Berserkers," Gaara replied. Berserkers are those that throw themselves into a berserk rage when in battle. The worst of them often losing track of who are their enemies and who are their friends. They are sorted into Lodges and each lodge is known by a particular name. The greatest of these lodges are able to shapeshift into their lodge spirit when in combat. Aisha is of the Ctarl Lodge and the spirit animal is the snow tiger.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Rand Perrin."

Naruto looked at him oddly. "The…wolf talker, blacksmith Rand Perrin?"

"The same," Gaara replied.

Wolf talkers were of all clans both Prince and Touched but unlike most others, they do not choose to be a wolf talker, they just are. Golden eyes like a wolf, they see, hear, and smell better than any man, even a person's emotions. They talk to the wolves through speech that no one, not even Bleu nor themselves understand as it is little in the way of talking. They also possess the ability to enter a dream world. The world all people enter when they dream. Most slip in and out without even noticing. Wolf Talkers can use it to meet even with their brothers and sisters on the other side of the world. Thought is reality there, believe it is real and it is. Perrin is a prince and wanted to be a blacksmith ever since he was a boy. Hours in a forge has shaped even the normally large Rand clan member huge by any standard with arms thicker than even their legs. Obviously his favorite weapon is a hammer, a smithing hammer at that. Naruto heard with one swing of it he broke a boulder over ten feet across.

"Sora Dinzt," Gaara continued and Naruto let out a low whistle.

Picture a man with a tongue that could charm the devil, a voice as melodious as any angel, dashing good looks, hands that could do anything, mindset that said he _could_ do anything, and the opinion that he is the Dragon God's gift to all women. The man is a swashbuckler, two swords, two daggers, or any combination of the two there is, fancy clothes that he claims will never get the blood of his opponent on, wide brim hat with an outlandishly large weather in it, and enough magic on his person to cause those that can see the aura they put off to go blind. The worst part, the very worst part, he could do all of it and get away with it in most cases. Naruto never saw anyone run faster than that man when he actually stole a kiss from Deis right in front of Rei.

"And who's the last."

Now Gaara really grinned. "Princess Ryu…Talon."

"…Hold on a second. We get all those big hitters and then we get Talon," Naruto asked. Putting his hand over his eyes, Naruto dragged it down and sighed. "At least we have another healer."

Ryu Talon, quiet, meek, mousy Ryu Talon. Unlike most Ryu princesses, she had no wings and she was teased for this. She instead had a tail and fins for ears with reptile eyes. Her tail and fins had a mirror polish like quality, meaning she was a mercury dragon. Quick talking, witty, devil may care bunch. She, on the other hand, spoke softly and slowly, took her time, and rarely did anything exciting. To make her even more of an oddball, she was an elementalist shaman. Controlling the elements to fight or heal.

"Any good news," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Din has already seen you but was too tired to really notice. Temari said you look real cute together though," Gaara said with a grin.

"That's something, I guess," Naruto told him before rolling back over. "Go away," Naruto said before swinging his tail around and flicking him across the nose.

"Just get up before Deis makes you," Gaara said with a laugh as he left.

—oo000oo—

When Naruto finally got Konan awake and to give him back his arm, Naruto went in the dining room for breakfast. There, he saw the four new comers. The largest, Perrin, was easily larger most adults outside the Rand clan even if he was only fifteen. Like all male Rand, his head looked like that of an armadillo. Armor like plates were on his back and shoulders. Perrin wore smithing leather brown pants, boots, and a blue leather shirt that didn't cover his arms. And just like Naruto had heard, his eyes were gold with a half wild look to them. He was trying to sit comfortably on a chair and failing with his hammer resting at his feet.

Uzumaki Aisha didn't bother with a chair. She was the oldest there besides the adults being almost seventeen. In size she was the second tallest reaching six foot four inches. Her fur was brown though Naruto didn't know if it was dyed that or natural while her hair was white and long, reaching beneath her butt tied in a large braid with a heavy metal ring at the end. Also unlike most Uzumaki, she was strong not lithe, having worked out insanely so that her favored weapon would be even more effective. Her own fist, claws, and if needed fangs. She wore a deep red, skin tight pants, calf high white leather boots, a green shirt skirt combo that didn't cover her shoulders or above her breast, a bell collar around her neck, gold bracelets on her wrist, a gold headband and a mithril breast plate and shoulder pads that had plates extend down her arm. Actually, now that Naruto thought about it, that was exactly what Konan had taken to wearing. "I can't wait to get started," she said eagerly. "I'm going to collect at least a hundred of their headbands for the glory of the Ctarl Lodge! Right off their foreheads!"

Sora Dinzt, there he stood in all his glory. His wings were brown on the backside and white with a few black stripes at the ends of the feathers. Starting from the bottom, he wore brown, high leather boots that could click loudly on the softest carpet or make no noise at all on the hardest floor. Fine red satin trousers, a silk white long sleeve shirt, a blue cotton vest, brown leather gloves with gold trims, a gold dragon brooch on a cloak that shifts colors in regular sight and those with night vision and heat vision, a black eyepatch with a pearl in the center over his left eye, though at the moment, it was on his eyebrow and not his perfectly fine eye, and a ridiculously large wide brim blue hat with a feather that stuck out two feet atop his cleanly shaven head. "Calm yourself, Aisha, you'll have a few days yet until you can start beating the unholy hell out of these ninja."

And where was Talon? "…Um…You shouldn't be so…eager to fight," the voice a Talon said from off to the side. It took several seconds of looking but Naruto spotted her almost hiding behind Perrin. She was slight, frail looking and the smallest there of the older teens, even smaller than Kankuro. Her hair was blond and in a braid too, hanging to the middle of her back. Her ear fins and tail was mirror polish mercury, and while she was pretty, it was in a cute way, her skin pale from always being inside. She wore a white dress with no sleeves that was ankle length. "M-Morning, Naruto-k-kun." She was unsure of herself and had the tendancy to not strike at all or too much.

"Morning Talon," Naruto said as he made his way to the table to eat. "Heard from the Old Man Hokage that the finals are a month after the second exam. We'll be here a while."

Deis frowned but continued to eat. "N-Naruto-kun, what is K-Konoha like," Talon asked.

"…It can be alright but those moments are hard to find in my opinion. A lot of people that have the holier than thou attitude. They…have gotten so used to being the strongest ninja village that, I think, they're getting complacent and lazy. If you threaten that image…they will try to hurt you for it. And they have no problems calling us…" Naruto grimaced but forced himself to say it, "sub-humans."

Everyone in the room bristled at that word. "I am saying this once and once only," Deis said suddenly. "We will not cause an international incident. We attack _no one_ before the exam."

"Yes, Lady Deis," they all said.

"They attack you…have at it," she finished earning a smile from some of them. "But make no mistake; they _will_ antagonize you to make the first move. _Don't._" She said nothing else. Uzumaki Deis had given an order and she expected it to be carried out without hesitation by everyone, including Dorogan. Those that knew of Deis's legendary temper, most everyone but the children, knew they would never disobey her.

"Deis said it yesterday so I will say so again," Dorogan spoke up. "You go nowhere without telling one of us, and I would prefer if you don't go anywhere without a partner."

"Nya! I'll go with Naruto," Konan said, latching onto his arm again.

Naruto sighed, "Konan, I don't feel like playing while here." Everyone looked at him when he said that, Talon was really blushing at it while Konan was grinning and Dinzt was giving him thumbs up. Din actually look shocked speechless with her mouth gaping. Naruto was grateful that his fur hid his face because of how much he just began to blush. Pushing away from the table, he calmly walked to the door and said, "Kaasan, remember when I was younger and I used to say I don't like girls? Situations like this never happened back then."

"That you realized," Deis corrected with a laugh. "Dorogan, there was this one time when Naruto and Konan were eight and they…" Naruto sprung from the door faster than any could see as soon as he heard the words 'Naruto', 'Konan', and 'eight'.

He covered his mother's mouth and said, "Don't even breathe a word of that."

Konan blinked trying to remember what she could be talking about then it hit her. "NYA! I remember now! I saw Naruto's…" Naruto's tail wrapped around her mouth, cutting off the rest of what she was about to say.

"What," Din demanded. "What did she see!"

"Nothing," Naruto told her. "Nothing," he said again while looking to his mother and then Konan right in the eyes. Deis crossed her heart when he looked to her. Konan instead bit his tail. "Ouch! Konan, say it!"

"Nothing," she said with a giggle before leaving the table.

"Oh no you don't, Konan, what did you see," Din demanded as she went after her.

"And with that, I'm going for a walk," Naruto said before walking out that door and closing it behind him.

"I'll follow him, maybe give him some training in using two daggers at once," Dinzt told them as he pulled down his eye-patch over his right eye and adjusted his hat on his head.

—oo000oo—

Naruto went for a walk out in the forest where he could be alone. He didn't want to chance meeting any of his friends or the ninja for the exam. He had been walking for a while and the hackles of his fur were finally easing down when he felt three ninja's running through the trees heading for him. Diving into some bushes, he was in a good place to see them run right by. If they even noticed him at all, they weren't interested in him. Naruto got out and was about to leave when he realized something. The three were all chunin from the vest they wore. What was wrong about it was that they weren't chunin vest of Konoha. Naruto thought about just forgetting them but after a moment turned after them. "Mistake, Naruto, it's not your business," he told himself after starting after them.

A few minutes of running and Naruto came to a river. The three were high up in a tree branch and watching someone. Someone who had turned to see him from where she was on the shore. She was Naruto's size wearing a large coat with short hime hair, lavender eyes without pupils, and blue ninja pants and sandals. "H-Hi, am…I bothering you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…I smelled a river so I wanted to go swimming. May I ask what you're doing here, miss…"

"My name…is Hyuuga H-Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her oddly. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head no. "We met as school a…few times be-before you changed but…never really talked."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. And what are you doing so far out here?" Away from ANBU that would be watching out for people like those three.

"I'm…trying to get stronger."

"I see," Naruto said, looking her over, making her feel a little uncomfortable. "You're a ninja."

"I am…though not a very good one." Naruto tilted his head at that. "Heh, my father and clan calls me useless and weak."

"Should you be telling me this?"

"Why would you care," she said almost bitterly. "The end of the day…you'll put me out of your mind. End of the exam and…you go home and never think or see me again." She sounded sad, hurt, and tired.

Naruto looked at a log and sat down on it, stabbing Cutter into the ground next to him. "…I may not like Konoha much…but I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk." Naruto did his best not to look up to the three that he could feel were getting frustrated with him. The longer he stayed there the more their thoughts would drift to thoughts of violence against him. The definitely want Hinata.

"…" Hinata sat on the log a bit away from him. "My father hates me…I know he wishes I wasn't part of the clan. My sister dislikes me and…sees me as a burden." She was on the edge of tears. "My mother, the only one that ever showed she loved me is dead… And my cousin hates me because…when I was three I was kidnapped and his father was killed because of it."

Naruto frowned as the dam finally overflowed and the tears came out. Naruto pulled a handkerchief out and offered it to her. "…Life sucks," he said with his head down. Still crying, Hinata looked to him. "My father…my biological father was the…Fourth Hokage," he muttered, making her grasp. "My mother was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Both were S class shinobi and well respected obviously."

"My mother…told me stories about her," Hinata whispered.

Naruto could feel them as real interested in him now. The thoughts of violence were gone. "Something she probably didn't say is that she was once the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokou before it escaped and when it did, it killed her doing so. My father, to save the village, sealed the Kyuubi inside me, his son." That got them to focus on him completely. "He just asked two little thing in return, nothing big really. For my godfather to raise me and the village to think of me as a hero."

"But…" Hinata's tears had stopped by now. She was remembering all the harsh, even cruel, treatment he had received from adults while he lived in Konoha.

"But they treated me like a monster and I had no one to care for me," Naruto finished for her. Worse, the bastard that is my godfather is my father's teacher, Jiriaya of the Sannin. And I hope he rots in hell.

"You shouldn't…" Hinata said weakly.

"You're right, I shouldn't but I do. Then I changed into this and what do I find out? Everything. So I hightail it from here and head to Uzu no Kuni. That's when life stopped sucking for me. There, I have a family. There, someone was able to take out the Kyuubi without killing me. There, I'm loved not hated, differences are embraced, and everyone is given a chance to find what they are special at and not just told what to be special at." Naruto turned to her and smiled. "You know who my kaasan is now? Uzumaki Deis, the woman that came here and wanted to kill the Hokage for getting her daughter killed. Technically she's my obaasan but she's my kaasan now. Hey, how about I introduce you to her," Naruto asked, jumping up to his feet and holding out a hand.

Seeing they were about to leave, they finally move. Naruto grabbed Cutter and held it in a block for the ball of lightning heading for both him and Hinata. A few feet from them, the ball lightning hit a barrier and vanished, Cutter had activated his anti-energy field. "What's that," Hinata said, falling back afraid.

"People here to capture you, I'm guessing," Naruto told her. "Come on out, you're jutsu won't work right now!" Quieter, he said, "I've negated chakra use around me. Stay there and you can't fight with it."

"I can't really fight," she replied, her eyes widening at the three Cloud Chunin that had dropped down.

"Uzumaki Naruto was it," the one to the right asked. "We're so happy to meet the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"And the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero," the one on the left finished.

"Nice little surprise," the center figure went on. "The Council told us the girl would be here undefended and we get you as well."

"Wrong, you haven't caught us yet," Naruto growled. "How about you come and get me?"

They spread out around him and were about to attack him when Dinzt dropped down from the sky. "Three against one, so unfair, three against one," he said in a scolding tone. "So, since they have started it, how do you want this to go, Naruto," he asked him.

"…I want to know just who the council they're talking about is," he replied. "Leave them alive enough to talk."

"Okay. I'll take the two closest to me, you take the other one."

"Well, since you're offering," Naruto said before running at the third. Before he even moved, daggers were flying through the air, dozens of them, right at the two. They had jumped out of the way, heading to Dinzt.

Naruto slash Cutter in line to take the man's arm off only for him to jump back and hold a kunai in the path to block it. A steel weapon not enhanced by mana, much less chakra, could never stand a chance against the bokudo. Cutter sliced right through the blade like it wasn't there. The man widened his eyes and jumped back before trying another jutsu. Like before, the lightning hit the barrier and vanished. _'You only have a few more seconds! Take him out NOW!'_ Seeing as he was too far to get with Cutter, Naruto drew a dagger and threw it. Its aim was perfect, catching him right through the wrist, cutting blood veins and nerves while locking the hand in place.

Dinzt continued his hail of daggers, getting more from somewhere aside his person as it looked like he didn't carry any weapons on his belt or otherwise. The two didn't even notice he was herding them up close to him. He didn't even bother trying to dodge the jutsu they fired at him. Each one seemed to head right at him a moment before getting pulled off the path and then into the dragon brooch. When they were moments away from his branch, he flicked his hand for another dagger to appear, slipped it around his brooch, and through it at the tree, another brooch, this one round, taking its place. "Red!" The dragon brooch's eyes turned red before the two landed on the branch and activated it. Fire burst from the dragon's mouth, destroying the branch, trees in front of it for ten feet, and knocking the two flying into the air and to the ground. The one closest the brooch didn't get back up. The one farthest from it forced himself back to his feet in pain and glared at Dinzt while grabbing a sword from his back.

"Oh, that's how you want to play," Dinzt asked while flicking his wrist, summoning two more daggers to his hand as he flew up to the branch and retrieved the dragon, once more saying, "Red." Coming down to the ground, he held the daggers to his lips, whispered the magic words, and they extended into rapiers.

Naruto rushed the ninja and he felt his chakra just slip away from him. Stumbling back, he tried to get away but this time, Naruto slashed down and sent a blade of mana at him. He tried to jump out of the way and would have if he had his chakra to help him. He didn't get away in time and lost a foot to it, coming down to the ground screaming in pain. Seeing him worrying about his wounds, Naruto turned to the other man and smiled. Dinzt had everything under control. The two blades were dancing back and forth on the ninja-to and Dinzt appeared to be barely trying as he was using a showoff style instead of an actual one. It was all flashy moves and footwork meant to demoralize them or make them think they were better than they are. Dinzt even threw his blades in the air and danced out of the reach of the ninja-to to catch them. Rolling his eyes, Naruto just pulled free his second dagger and threw it with the accuracy as the first dagger. It entered the small of the ninja's back, right above the pelvis, in the center of the spine. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. "If you were done playing," Naruto said to him.

"Nah, he wasn't really a good partner anyway," Dinzt dismissed while dropping the blades. Looking around, they and Naruto's blades were the only ones around. None of the daggers he threw before were there anymore.

"…H-How did y-you do, do that," Hinata stuttered out.

"Because the Uzu are the best at what we do," Dinzt told her. "At whatever we do," he finished at he stepped away from the swords as they too vanished. Crouching down by the man with a severed spine, he grabbed his chin and said, "Who sent you here?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm never going to talk," the man swore.

Dinzt looked to Naruto. "Seems he's never going to talk."

Naruto looked to the others. "You two feel the same?" The man gripping his stump leg nodded even as he tried to stop the bleeding. The other guy just moaned. "Guess they're not going to talk either." Dinzt threw the man's face to the ground and got behind him, pulling out the dagger there. "I suggest you talk."

"Forget it," he swore.

"Wrong answer. Hinata, would you please come with me?" Naruto held his hand out to her and Hinata placed her hand in it. She came close to him when everything went dark for her. Naruto eased Hinata to the ground, a needle in her neck inducing sleep. "Sorry. Go ahead Dinzt." Naruto looked away and tried to drown out the screaming. No mercy for the merciless. But he made sure the other two watched. What Naruto didn't see was Dinzt cutting into the man's spine from above his shoulder blades and down below her ribcage. Naruto could barely hear a breaking sound and then the man gasping for air as he struggled a moment before the struggles stopped. Naruto wasn't a fool, he knew what that was. A demonstration of what would happen if they stayed silent. Dinzt didn't even want him to answer, not a word because nothing they said could be trusted. Shuffling behind him said Dinzt was cleaning up the mess. A look in the eyes of the man with no foot saw horror. Naruto went over to him, jerked it out, and crouched down before him.

"Next one will be worse. Do you know what will happen if we were to drop you into a pit full of punji sticks? Particularly filthy ones that had been covered with crap and feces? You won't die…right away. Believe it or not, you won't even die within a week if you don't move too much. But the wounds will become infected, you'll be in a good amount of pain first." The man looked away from the body to stare in Naruto's eyes, swearing to kami they were inhuman. "Then it will be utter agony as your major organs begin to shut down one by one. When you finally die you'll have been in so much pain you'll have lost your mind to it. You'll be delirious, hallucinating, messed up in all sorts of ways. Finally your heart will just stop. Your body, if it wasn't already a meal for insects and rodents, will be eaten and made a home for some creature or another. Of course the pit will be covered up so you'll never be found. Some boulder or something that won't let someone in but still let air in. Your body won't be found, your family will never know what happened to you except that you went out and never came back. Maybe think you were killed on the mission, maybe think you abandoned the mission and your village." Naruto reached out and wiped the blood on the blade on his pants. "People may mourn. Then not so much, finally none at all. People will go on without you, you'll be forgotten by your village, your friends, and then finally your loved ones. All while your body rots in the cold, dark, hole in the ground." Naruto stabbed the tip of his dagger in his leg in and then out, making him cry out. "Well?" The man was breathing hard, he was scared out of his mind, he just watched a friend of his die, he just got told in graphic detail how he would die, and these two creatures looked at him like he was less than nothing and that they would not think twice about it. A look to the dead man again and tears began falling.

"I don't want to die…not like that."

"Then tell us," Naruto told him. "And the truth, lie and we will sense it and kill…him, making you watch again." Naruto motioned to the man with burns. To him, he didn't doubt that they had become some sort of mythical figure from hell so in his blood deprived mind he would believe it.

"…There's an elder…in the Hyuuga. He wants her gone…oh god…he said she comes here alone. Don't kill us, please."

Dinzt and Naruto looked to each other with a frown before Dinzt tossed a healing potion to him. "Drink it, it will heal your wounds," Dinzt ordered. "Take you're your friends and go. Tell the elder you succeeded; tell your leader you failed. Hold the foot in place while drinking it and the potion will take care of the rest." Doing as instructed, the flesh sewed back together and on uneasy feet, he hobbled to the bodies, picked them up, and left. "…Her own family sold her out."

"We can't let her go back," Naruto told him. "Not to that, they'll kill her for sure. If not they'll kill what's good inside her."

"…Wake her, explain what he said. I'll get out one of my disguise kits."

Naruto moved to Hinata but stopped. "What did you do to him?"

"Do you know what a blood eagle is," Dinzt asked, not looking at him.

"No."

"Make sure to never find out," Dinzt replied.

Naruto shivered and removed the needle. Hinata began to stir and saw Naruto. "Did…I faint or fall asleep?"

"Only a little," Naruto told her, helping her up. "Hinata, the council he spoke of is your Hyuuga Council."

"No…" Hinata covered her mouth at the thought of it. "They wouldn't…I mean they try…so hard to keep the Byakugan…from getting into the hands of…anyone…"

Naruto held out a charm and it began to speak. _"There's an elder…in the Hyuuga. He wants her gone…oh god…he said she comes here alone."_ Hinata began crying again as she fell forward, unable to stand. "I'm sorry," Naruto told her. "I'm so sorry."

Dinzt found what he was looking for and came behind them. Tapping Hinata on the shoulder with a wand, purple appeared on her skin and her clothes changed until she was an exact copy of Konan. "Didn't think just adding wings would work," Dinzt said with a shrug.

"This is fine, no one knows Konan here. They'll never know the difference between a quiet one and a loud one." Naruto turned her to Konoha and began walking to their hotel.

—oo000oo—

Opening the door, Dinzt walked in first and Naruto came in. Konan was about to jump on him when he saw herself following Naruto. "…Nya? Naruto replaced me quite literally."

"Oh no, one Konan is enough for the world," Naruto replied. "Kaasan, Dorogan-san, can you come here?"

Dinzt tapped the wand to Hinata's shoulder, returning her to normal. "Lady Deis, Lord Dorogan, I give you Hyuuga Hinata, Princess of the Hyuuga clan," he said with a bow.

"H-Hi," Hinata said looking to everyone. "…Dinzt-san, wasn't your eye-patch on the other eye?"

"What are you talking about child," Dinzt asked her, the eye-patch on his left eye now.

Din rolled her eyes and said, "His eyes work perfectly fine, he has a different reason for wearing it. Now why are you here?"

"Hinata here is the _unwanted_ princess of the Hyuuga," Dinzt told Deis and Dorogan. "And we all know the easiest way to clear the path to the throne."

"Assassination," Deis muttered.

"Or kidnapping," Dorogan said, narrowing his eyes on Dinzt.

"Hey, I keep telling you I didn't know she was a princess at the time and she was coming with me willingly," Dinzt protested, pointing a finger at Dorogan.

"Kidnapping isn't far off," Hinata muttered. "An elder of my clan…sold me to the Cloud." She was looking down at her feet but then remembered something. "How did you make me look like…uh, Konan-san? That wasn't an illusion."

Temari flicked her wrist, making a ball of fairy fire, a non-burning flame of any color, this one being green, float above her hand. "It was real." She twisted her fingers around, making the flame dance on them. "It was a minor polymorph spell to physically change you into something else. It would've worn off in about ten hours."

"Twenty," Dinzt corrected, "my wands are better than most."

Temari nodded to him and then looked back to Hinata. "The more advance ones never wear off and the best can never be broken."

"We can't leave her here," Perrin said as he entered the room, having heard everything. Hinata stared at him as he seemed even more bizarre than the others. "Ahem," he coughed when he thought she looked long enough.

"Gomen…sir," Hinata said, dropping her head into a bow.

Perrin nodded and went back to watching quietly. He rarely said anything because he rarely had anything to say. He was a blacksmith, he knew how to make all kinds of things even working mithril into a weapon or armor that had its own enchantments without magic spells. He didn't even pretend he had a care for politics or warfare. So he kept to his business and out of others. This exam was a fight and he was told that if he did it, it would help protect Uzu. A fighting exam… He saw little to pride oneself in at being good at violence. His opinion, the day you stop hating a weapon is the day you throw it away.

Hinata began to look nervous that he said nothing and just watched her. "Don't mind him," Aisha said, walking forward. "He never talks unless it's to his forge, hammer, and anvil."

"There are many finds of people when it comes to talking," Deis said suddenly. "Like good men who believe actions speak louder than words. And like blowhards that can't stop tooting their own horn."

Aisha spun around, fur standing on end, and said, "What was that! I'm a member of the Ctarl lodge! No one speaks to a Ctarl warrior like that!"

Deis straightened and said, "Sit," in a commanding tone. And Aisha lost her bluster and sat down, afraid she might have pushed things too far. Deis nodded and turned back to Hinata with a smile. "Well, how about you sit down and maybe I get you something to eat or drink? Then we can talk about what you would like to do."

"Uh…thank you," Hinata said as she moved to the table and took a seat. Hinata watched Deis as she moved around. Deis went over to the stove and began to cook up some eggs. "Um, can I help you?"

"It's quite alright," Deis replied.

"But really…you shouldn't just for me."

"Sweety, I enjoy cooking. My husband Rei enjoys cooking as well, used to say it was the closest he would ever come to being a magic user. He used to do it all the time but when he married me, I took over."

"But…"

"But why? Why not accept help or ask for it? If I need help I will ask for it. But I never need help, ever. If I wanted help, I could conjure them up right from the air or if I want the finest food and wine you will ever taste, I could conjure that up to. So why do I do this?" She put two eggs over-easy and a few slices of bacon on a plate and set it before her. "Because I like to do things without magic. Just one of those things people do. And I love the taste of things that are made with care instead of on a whim. Naruto-kun is getting good at cooking too."

"Kaasan," Naruto whined. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Konan." Hinata looked at how they interacted and giggled. So much fear over people that while powerful were just like everyone else. All except one thing…

"Is it…like that…" Hinata whispered.

"What," Din asked her. "What's like that?"

"When I…when I was…her, I felt so…"

"Different," Naruto offered. "Alive?"

"Everything was," Hinata said. "I almost wish I was still… But I can't."

Deis sat down and made a shooing motion to everyone else, meaning she would handle this. "Hinata, do you know which elder it is?"

"No."

"Is there one that particularly dislikes you?"

"No, they all hate me about the same from my father to everyone else. Not even my sister likes me."

Deis blinked in surprise, "No one?"

"No one. The Hyuuga clan is divided into two parts. The Main family and the Branch. The Branch is subjugated by the Main and treated like second class citizens at times. They're glorified slaves. They exist to protect the main family while the main family…they keep them in line with a seal that causes pain and even death. It's barbaric. My father is the clan leader and I saw him use it on his brother for looking at him hard. All for…these eyes, these forsaken eyes." Hinata had dropped her face down to stare right at her plate only for Deis to reach over and lift her head back up.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as you are. Let me guess, you hate hurting people and have never used that seal. People see you as weak." Hinata nodded softly. "Eat your breakfast dear." Hinata ate it slowly and listened to her. "Hinata, you know who I am in part, right?"

She nodded, "You're Naruto-kun's grandmother. I also heard that you threatened the Hokage."

"I am and I did. What you don't know is that I am a thousand years old and my word in Uzu no Kuni holds much sway. I can't order something to happen but if I say something, it usually is listened to. No, if you want, I would be more than willing to find you a place to live in Uzu."

"You…would do that for me? You don't even know me."

"I don't but any person that can prove trustworthy of even one of the Uzu is welcome there. You have been with us for a good part of the morning and you haven't gotten anyone mad and even made friends with some. My son even saved your life. With Dinzt's help but that's but that's beside the point. So, do you want to?"

"…I'll never see my family again?"

"Unless you want to," Deis answered.

"Will I be left to fend for myself?"

"Heaven's forbid, no! You're only a child! I don't understand what these ninjas are thinking asking a child to take lives but that is their culture. You'll be adopted by one of the clans and a girl as sweet as you are will be adopted fast."

"What…will I do there?"

"What do you want to do," Deis asked.

"I could do anything?"

"Within reason of course but yes."

Hinata was quiet a moment before she asked a question that she had been wondering. "Are those wings…can they fly I mean?"

"Yes, they're real and can fly."

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's torture when they shed and the old scales don't come off, it really itches, but aside from that…flying is the most wonderful thing ever."

"I wish I could fly…"

"Hinata, even if you don't have a pair of wings you can still fly. Just need to learn how."

"…I will," Hinata said after several moments of silence.

"Good. And honey, there is just one little thing. Not everyone in Uzu looks like us. There are some that looks just as normal as you. So people will not stare at you for being odd."

Hinata sighed, "That's a relief."

"And they are also all given the chance to be one of the Woren, Shell, Dragon, and Sky tribe."

"You mean…"

"Yes, there are some that were once of the Touched and are now one of the like me. I could…if you want." Hinata's eyes were wide at that. No one would ever recognize her again even if she were to look her father right in the eyes. "I could take you there right away; no one would even know you're missing until this evening. And as far as they will know, I will never be gone. You will have just…vanished. Taken by Cloud if you will."

"…Thank you," Hinata said, feeling relief and grateful. She would literally be free from this. "I want to help people. Heal them and…help, that's all I ever wanted." Hinata was actually beginning to cry. Deis did the one thing she knew would help, she hugged her and let her cry like a mother would hug a daughter.

—oo000oo—

In that passing week, the Uzu kept close to each other. Well, Perrin didn't really bother with it but none of the others were out of sight of one another. Dorogan didn't want to say it but someone as ideal as Hinata to disappear while they were there. To much a chance for them. And like Dorogan suspected, ANBU did come knocking on their door. Deis looked at them and told them to get out of her way or she would turn them into frogs. Luckily before the entire population of Konoha's ANBU were turned into amphibians, Naruto said, "Get the Old Man, him to me or me to him, we'll clear this up." Naruto told him simply, they did not _kidnap_ Hinata nor did they know where _Hyuuga_ Hinata was. He told him straight up and Sarutobi believed him. He never noticed the envelope and the recording from a Cloud Chunin. Oddly enough, there was a storming of the Hyuuga clan that week, rumors were wild but fact was tight lipped.

Naruto, Konan and Din, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, Talon, Perrin, and Aisha all were in the den the morning of the first exam waiting. Naruto couldn't help it; he was playing with a dagger, spinning it around his hand without really watching it. Temari was slowly rolling her right hand around, making a woman made of air dance in step with it. Perrin was drawing up plans for a new puzzle box for children to play with and in all honesty would have preferred to do that than go through this exam. The most nervous one there was Talon and like it or not, she was the one they were afraid of. When a person is levelheaded they made good decisions and used only as much force as needed…most of the time. Talon had the tendency to…over react. Well, no one could argue she got results.

Dinzt entered the den with a smile and said, "Ready?

"Of course we are," Aisha said, jumping to her feet. "By the end of the day, the Ctarl Lodge will have seen battle once again! Let's go!"

"R-Right," Talon said, jumping up and holding her staff tight.

"…If the time has come," Perrin said before putting away his pencil and paper.

"Damn right it has," Aisha shouted, slamming a fist into her palm.

"Not quite," Dinzt said, bring Aisha back down to earth. "The Exam itself begins in an hour and a half. Even if you take your time going there, you'll still have an hour."

"Then why ask if we're ready," Aisha demanded.

"So we will have time to study them," Din stated.

"Longer we're there, the more ready we are," Temari said as well.

"The more they can study us," Naruto countered. Sasuke flashed through his mind. "Actually, that sounds even better. Maybe some of them will get it through their head that it isn't a good idea to fight us."

"Or you want them to know how hopeless it is to do so," Dinzt offered and smiled at his shocked look. "I know that face, Naruto-kun. That is the face of someone that has sworn to kill somebody they _really_ hate."

"Naruto-kun," Din said softly, surprised that her friend could even feel that, much less want it.

Naruto didn't look at anyone, not even Dinzt, when he said, "Uchiha Sasuke…he has insult not only all of Uzu, he dared to…command my kaasan to give over her ring focus to him so he could get power and demanded why it wouldn't work for him as if he was cheated." Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't particularly care to do it but I'm going to." Standing, he pulled his daggers out to check their edges before sheathing them and grabbing Cutter. Walking over to the door, he looked at Dinzt as he still blocked it.

"By all means," he said, stepping to the side.

When Naruto walked outside, Konan blinked and said, "Nya! What are we, scared kittens!" She sprung to her feet and ran after him.

"Wait for me," Din called as she opened the window and flew out it.

Temari shrugged and stood up, summoning a staff made of white wood that looked like two serpents twisting together with a crystal egg held between their mouths. "Uzumaki, always doing things the hard way. Brothers, get ready please."

Kankuro, already wearing his armor, went in his room and came out with his Hammerthyst. Gaara on the other hand just waited for him to come back out. "Gaara, get ready," he said to his brother.

"Oh fine, fine," Gaara said before standing from his chair, setting his grass conical hat on the table, before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. It barely covered him and when it cleared, Gaara was in his armor reaching for his hat again.

"Show off," Kankuro grumbled as he stood next to Temari.

"Not that hard," Gaara replied while grabbing Temari's shoulder before all three vanished in a teleport spell.

Dinzt looked after the missing trio before looking to the others. "Anytime you're ready and remember don't be late."

When he was about to walk back out the door, Talon spoke up. "Um…Mister Dinzt sir…where will…you and…"

"Where will I be?" Talon nodded and he chuckled. "To prevent the team's sensei from interfering, they are to be waiting inside a room during the first test. Which I better get to. Good luck you three and watch out for each other."

"We will," Aisha said as she pulled them to their feet and out the door.

—oo000oo—

The teams from Uzu were the first ones there, beating out even the instructors. Some of them were an impressive bunch, others….like Talon, were as imposing as a mouse. Something any Uzumaki could tell you, even a cornered mouse will fight back. That being said, as _imposing_ as Talon could be, the one everyone was watching carefully was Perrin. He sat on a table with his team sitting on the chairs around him. But no matter how imposing they were or weren't, they were all the object of scrutiny. They all made sure to watch those that entered in some way to take measure of them. Naruto wasn't impressed by most of them and could only hope that they would be eliminated without dying. Really, Naruto was watching out for the Uchiha. He saw many of interest including one that stared at him. Something familiar in her scent.

He had almost given up on the Uchiha when someone else of interest entered. He could've been Hinata's brother, same eyes, same hair, almost the same face. A Hyuuga. He stared at him, and the Hyuuga stared right back. Naruto watched him a moment before he said, "Heard some trouble hit the Hyuuga."

"Could be said that the cause was the Uzu," he replied.

"Could be said a lot of things," Naruto countered. "Your…sister went missing?"

"No, my cousin. No loss really…" He said the wrong word apparently because every one of them focused on him with their own type of glare. Some like Aisha was seething with a bloodlust while Gaara walked over, his gold-black raccoon-dog eyes looking into his dangerously narrowed.

"What was that," Gaara asked. "One of your family, your cousin, is missing and possibly dead or worse, and that's all you have to say?"

He didn't back down and said, "No. Getting killed is the best thing Hinata could have done for the Hyuuga Clan."

"…I had someone like you in my family. He's dead now and not even his children miss him."

"And who was that, as if I care."

"The Kazekage," he replied, catching the attention of any that was listening. The Hyuuga stilled and looked at him. "No one that was his family misses him. No one from his village misses _him_ as a person. When I found out he was dead…I shrugged it off. He was family and I hated him. None the less he was family and I never wished him harm. What is your name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"My name is Deis Gaara and I am going to beat the bloody hell out of you."

"If you are fated to fight me you are fated to lose," Neji replied.

"Whatever," Gaara told him before walking away. He was leaving when Sasuke, Sakura, and this other boy with short black hair walked in.

"All the players are on the stage," Naruto said on seeing him.

"The let the play begin," someone shouted from the front of the room. Several men wearing the same clothes appeared with a man wearing a bandanna on his head in front. "Everyone come up, turn in your forms, and take the seat number given to you." Naruto looked away from Uchiha to look at the instructor and follow his orders. There would be time for the Uchiha and it would be soon.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: another chapter bites the dust. For those that have read my stories before, they will know Talon from 'Sound of the Jinchuuriki', the Dragon Tribe member of the Konoha Outlaws. Quiet, meek, no confidence in herself, can't really hurt anything until she changes into a dragon the size of a bijuu. Uzumaki Aisha is of course a reference to Aisha Clanclan of the almighty CtarlCtarl Empire! Perrin…is a blacksmith. Dinzt…well, if you get a chance, look up Jarlaxle and read some of the things he does.

See you space cowboy.


	10. Fate of Hinata Hyuuga

I bring this to you, my loyal readers, to decide the fate of one Uzumaki Hinata, formerly Hyuuga Hinata. She is going to become a miko. For all you otaku, including myself, I don't need to explain just what that is. For those who still need lessons in the otaku, a miko is a Shinto shrine maiden. The women that wear the white kimono, red hakama, and is possibly trained in the use of a nagitana.

Option A: Hinata is a traditional miko to Ladon, the Dragon God. She will be open, kind, but quiet. Not as bad as in the anime and manga. She won't whisper, or be afraid of speaking. This character will be built more as the story goes. "May the Dragon God forgive you of all sins."

Option B: Hinata is a disciple of Ecaflip, goddess of luck and gambling. More commonly known as Lady Luck. She will not wear a common miko garb but rather she will wear clothing decorated with the Heart, Diamond, Spade, Club, and the faces on the dice. She will be outgoing, confident, powerful, the person she has always wanted to be. The Disciples of Ecaflip are Kings and Queens of gambling. A disciple is said to even be able to read your future in their cards. "I'm seeing your future…yeah, you lose." Cards and dice are their weapons, highest of the Disciples are the Blades. Knave of Blades, Kight of Blades, Queen of Blades, King of Blades, and the Ace of Blades. "Bet I could hit you before you hit me…See, told ya!"

If you support either of these choices or even have a choice of your own, tell me, I want to hear what you think.

See ya space cowboy.

P.S. A quote for Hinata if she does become a Ecaflip disciple.

Gambler about to roll the dice. "Lady Luck be kind!"

"Sorry, she isn't here at the moment, I'll be taking your messages," Hinata said with a smirk as the dice came up snake eyes. "My turn and… Seven!" Another toss. "Seven!" Blind toss. "Eleven!" Saying it before tossing. "Seven!"

The gambler picked up what money he still had. "I'm done."

Konan watched him leave before looking to Hinata and grabbing the dice. She bit through one and spit it out. It was hallow. "That's cheating."

"Just his bad luck, I grabbed a random set." From her sleeve came two more pairs. One landing on eleven and the other rolling around before landing on five.

"So the dice he used wasn't rigged."

"Yeah," Hinata said as she placed a container on the table. Opening it, Konan saw several dice rigged to certain numbers, four of each. "You owe me a new Four die, by the way," she said as she put them back.

"Nya!"


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto took a seat next to a woman from Kusa and a ninja from Konoha with silver hair. The Konoha ninja gave him a smirk while the woman looked at him coldly. Naruto was going to ignore them when he took a deep breath. A few more sniffs and he leaned over to the woman. "Miss, did you know that the lower half of your body smells like a male?" She tensed for a moment before a hand began to ease to her side. "Don't bother, I have a blade on the both of you," Naruto said, tapping a blade on her waist and close to his head. "Not that I really care." Naruto put the daggers away. "Why should I give a damn if you're sneaking someone into the exam? Just being a good ninja, I suppose."

She looked at him and whispered, "How did a fuck like you figure it out?"

"I have a good nose. Hey, you hiding in the pants, comfy in there?"

"Screw you," a voice said slowly from her pants.

The silver haired ninja was looking around Naruto at the conversation, chuckled, and looked forward. "You are very interesting, Naruto-kun. Maybe you could teach me a little about your clan?"

"Nah, you'll have to learn on your own. And you are?"

"Kabuto."

"And you? Wait, more specific. The head, who are you?"

"…Suck my, ouch." She hit her lap with her fist. "Tayuya, asshole."

"Well, Tayuya Asshole-san, best of luck in the test." Leaning back, Naruto waited for the start of the first exam.

"Now I'm going to explain the rules," the big man in front called out. "My name is Ibiki, I am going to say the rules only once and I'm not going to repeat myself. This will be a written exam and there…"

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to Aisha as she jumped to her feet and yelled that. "What on earth does a written test have to do with fighting!"

Ibiki didn't look to happy with being interrupted. "Sit down and shut up, girl! The next person to interrupt me, they and their team will be kicked out!" Aisha and him glared at each other a moment and Ibiki was an instant away from throwing her out.

"Aisha," Perrin said softly from a few rows behind her. "Sit down before I get up and force you to sit down."

She frowned but said, "Fine." When she was seated again, she was grumbling, "A berserker doesn't take a damn written test."

Ibiki watched a moment and when he saw she was done, he said, "There will be ten questions. You will each be given ten points to start. For each question you answer wrong you will lose one point. Each time you're caught cheating you will lose two points. If you or anyone on your team loses all their points, you're out of the exam. And the final question will be asked of you fifteen minutes prior the end of the exam. One last piece of advice, be honorable ninja. Begin."

—oo000oo—

Naruto took one look at the questions and knew he wouldn't be able to answer them. So he did the next best thing. He cheated. Oh, not something anyone could call cheating. He focused his hearing on Kabuto next to him, placed his pencil tip in the same location as Kabuto had his, and used the sound of his pencil moving to copy him. He doubted anyone but an Uzumaki actually had the senses training to actually do that. He was on the fifth question when Kabuto paused a moment and then began to write. Naruto didn't notice it at first but when he did, he couldn't help but smirk. There, written in his answer box was '_Naruto-kun, are you cheating off me?'_ Naruto gave a light chuckled as he just set the pencil aside and flip his test over. Four questions were good enough. Relaxing, he just sat back and waited.

Thirty minutes into the test, there was a snap at one of the desk. Aisha had cracked her pencil in frustration. "Ah! How am I supposed to know this!" She brought her fist down on the desk and Naruto could hear the wood split. "How is this important anyway!" Naruto shook his head and tried to ignore it.

"Aisha-ch-chan," Talon tried to call but the woman plowed right on.

"We were sent here to kick all of their asses and we're…"

Naruto had it. "Damn it, Aisha, shut up!" He looked at the answer of the first question, jumped to his feet, marched over to her, looked her in the eyes and said, "For once in your life, use that thing you keep in here!" He gave a hard tap at her head. "You're _supposed_ to cheat! Honorable ninja, Aisha, that's what you're supposed to be! And Ladon the Dragon God knows that ninja aren't exactly the most honorable humans there are! Cheat woman and stop bothering the rest of us!"

Aisha looked at him silently a moment before saying, "Oh… But I don't know how…"

Frustrated, Naruto ran his hands through his hair for several seconds before grabbing her pencil, paper, and writing down the answer to the first question. "There, you successfully cheated!" He sat back down, threw feet up on the desk, and waited.

Naruto's and Aisha's guards looked to Ibiki and he shrugged. They were caught only once. They were both docked two points. The rest of the test was made in silence as they waited for it to finish. "Put your pencils down," Ibiki ordered at the forty-five minute mark. "Now, before I tell you the last question, I'm going to inform you of the additional rules for it. First off, you must choose to take it."

"What happens if we choose not to," Sakura asked.

"Then your points are reduced to zero and you and your team is kicked from the exam."

"Then of course we're going to take it," several people called out in reply.

"Ah, but I wasn't done with the rules," Ibiki said with pleasure. "If you take the tenth question and fail, you are forever more kicked from the Chunin Exam."

Many people started gaping until Gaara yawned. "Big deal."

"What was that," Ibiki demanded.

Gaara straightened and pushed the lip of his hat above his eyes. "I said…big…deal. Oh, I'm sure these ninja are worrying their little heads off but for me…heh, I don't care. I could fail right now and go on my merry little way. Ask any from Uzu no Kuni, to us this test means precisely…dick. We are here to kill, maim, humiliate, and utterly defeat ninja's in combat. Hell, not like we'll even die on this damn thing."

"You sound so sure," Ibiki said with a cold stare. "What makes you think you don't fear death?"

Now Gaara really grinned as he took a pouch from his side and dumping the contents on his desk. "Because…Death and I are poker buddies," Gaara said before waving a hand over the gray dust. It began to stir to his waving before dust shot up, forming the bones of an arm. From the pile another arms shot up and they both came down on the desk as if to pull something up. A skull formed next followed by the spine and ribs, pelvis and legs. The last of the dust turned to rotted flesh and gray hairs on its head as it got down, people scrambling to get out of its way. All of the flesh of its midsection was gone, showing its spine and up into its hollow chest. Its fingers were bony claws and the fangs sharp. It made a growling noise before heeling behind Gaara. "So bring on your test, bring on your ninja, I don't care one way or the other. You guys should though, after all some of us have abilities that surpasses even my own."

Ibiki, for once in his life, was actually shocked beyond words. He knew the Uzu could do incredible things from the rumors and reports they had received but this… "What is that thing," he asked softly.

"Gragh! Grr…gr…My name…is Daryl…" it growled out. Surprising as it was missing a tongue and had holes in the side of its mouth.

"…Hi Daryl," Ibiki muttered.

"I wanted to call him Bob but my kaasan called him Daryl and it stuck," Gaara said with a shrug. "But if you mean who _was_ he, he was a ninja that came looking for trouble in Uzu. Who were you, Daryl?"

"D…Daryl was…Kusa…kage…"

"Right, right," Gaara said before looking forward.

"I quit!" a kusa ninja called out and ran for the door. "No way in hell am I getting in a fight with someone that killed the Shadow of Grass!"

Ibiki tried to remember where he heard that and it snapped. It was a title, The Kusa no Kage, a ninja that used a jutsu to attack from shadows and killing people by attacking their shadows. His face fell blank when he remember he had been killed trying to get into Uzu no Kuni and his body hung where other ninja could see it. It had gone down but not back to Kusa and now he knew why. "Well damn."

"Very close," Gaara said, pulling out a rune carved knife and cleaning out from under his finger nails with it.

"I quit!"

"I quit too!" It became a chain reaction as people decided it wasn't worth the fight. The numbers quickly began to dwindle as those without the intestinal fortitude up and left. Gaara looked up from his nails to see them leaving and smirked. He never said he was the one to kill him.

When the stream of those quiting ended, Ibiki looked around and said, "Just a reminder, if you fail you can't take this exam again. …No one else then? For those that remain…congratulations you pass the first exam!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow and said, "But what about the test, you haven't even looked at them."

"The test don't matter," Ibiki said with a smile. "All that matters is that you tried to answer them. As you said, the point of this was to cheat to gather information. If you get noticed, you aren't a very good information gatherer. Information is a very important on the battlefield, lives depend on it and being able to secure it unnoticed. If you are noticed, your enemy can manipulate you right into death. This the length people will go to get it." Ibiki removed his bandanna to show all the scars he had and they were numerous. From burns to slashes, to screw holes, he had been put through the ringer. Most people were shocked. Talon on the other hand began to cry. "Eh…I didn't mean to make her cry."

"She's not scared," Naruto said while covering his eyes.

"She's a bleeding heart," Konan sighed.

"I am so sorry for you," Talon said getting up and standing before Ibiki, tears still in her eyes with her hands holding her staff in front of her.

"She's gonna do it," Aisha groaned.

"Friend Undine, spirit of water, giver of life, heal this warrior of all wounds," she said while blue light began to shine off her before flowing into Ibiki. It rippled over him a moment before sinking into the scars, filling and healing them.

"And Talon, the world's largest sucker for a sob story strikes again," Temari stated.

"She was just trying to help," Din stated, her wings fluttering a little.

Ibiki ran a hand over his head and felt smooth skin under his glove. Taking it off, he saw his hands clean of scars as well and when he checked his head again he found the same results. "…Is there anything the Uzu can't do," Ibiki asked.

"Predict the future," Gaara offered.

"Duck Ibiki," Temari said with a smirk. "Incoming crazy snake woman."

"Mom," Kankuro and Gaara asked, looking to her.

"No!" A bundle burst through a window to Ibiki's right. It unfurled to reveal a banner and a woman wearing an orange skirt, no shirt, wire mesh armor, calf high armored boots, and a trench coat with a fang necklace, purple hair, and a tough look. "Her."

"Alright you maggots, this is no time to celebrate!" She blinked when she noticed the genin in front of her. The mousy girl was tense, her eyes wide, fins stiff, scepter held tight before her, her tail pointed up in the air, and unmoving. "Uh…hi?"

"LIGHTN…" Din appeared before Talon in a flash just as lightning gathered around her and covered her mouth.

"Talon, she didn't mean to surprise you. So if I let you go, will you not toast our next instructor?" Talon nodded. "Okay then."

Din stepped away and Talon took a deep breath before bowing to Anko. "Sorry for almost hitting you with one point twenty one gigawatts of electricity."

Anko blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "That's oddly specific."

"That is the weakest I could make my lightning bolts," Talon said before bowing again and rushing back to her seat.

"…Okay, so that is the oddest thing I have ever seen," Anko said before clearing her throat. "Let's see… Fifty teams, Ibiki? You're losing your touch."

He stepped out from behind the banner and said, "I barely got the chance to work their nerves once those kids from Uzu took control."

Anko glanced at him and nodded before turning back to him. "…You look different, done something with your hair? Go see a plastic surgeon maybe?"

"No, I'll explain later. Just get these gakis to your test." Ibiki replaced his gloves and headband before walking out.

Anko watched him leave and shrugged. "Everyone get to training ground forty four!"

—oo000oo—

"Look at it," Anko said, her arms spread out while facing a fenced in forest. "I give you the personification of life and death. Beautiful isn't it? This little forest is known as the Forest of Death and you are going to spend the five days inside it." She faced them and held up two scrolls. "This here is you objectives. You will be given one of these at random and you are going to have to find the other to complete the pair. Which means you are going to have to take from one of the teams around you. Now before all the bloody mayhem may begin, there are rules. First and my favorite, in combat there are no rules! That's right, you may kill, incapacitate, whatever may come into your freaky little minds! Rule two, once you have both scrolls and only once you have them you are to enter a tower in the center. You have until you get enter to this time in five days to get in. If you don't, you fail. Rule three, if you look inside the scrolls you fail. Rule four, if one of your team dies or is completely unable to continue, you fail. Rule five, no matter what you are spending five days in there."

"What about food," a chunky kid from Konoha asked.

"There are lots of food in the forest. Some of it is even edible. Just be careful not to grab the poisonous food or to be food for something else. Oh, and last rule, this isn't official but I'm going to say it anyway since there are some questionable ones here. If you feel the urge or desire to say rape someone in there, know that if you do I will kill you." She said it with a smile. "Slowly, painfully, I'll torture you and enjoy it before I feed you to a snake for it to finish you off. Okay?" She got enough nods to be satisfied. "Good! Now if everyone will just sign these, we can get started." She held up a bunch of papers and gave them to the nearest genin to take.

"And those are," Naruto asked, spinning a knife around his hand again.

"Those are waivers, after all if you don't sign them and you die, I'm the one that gets in trouble," she said happily.

Temari rubbed her chin a moment before saying, "Is there a certain time limit before we can attack another team?"

"Nope. Once you are inside you may do whatever."

Temari nodded and walked over to Din. "Hey, I have an idea…" They whispered to each other for a bit and didn't even read the papers before signing theirs. When they were done, they went to their teams.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Din and Konan went to their gate with a Heaven scroll. "When the go is given, grab me," Din said to them.

"Alright," Konan agreed.

"Already got the battleplan," Naruto asked.

"Sure do. Noticed I stopped a moment at those gates?"

"Yeah…you memorized it."

Din nodded and said, "Be ready for a fight."

For a half hour, they sat there waiting. "And…" came over a speaker above them, "GO!"

Din teleported, taking her team with her and shocking the hell out of the chunin watching them as well as the chunin and team one gate over. They appeared in the air above them with Konan already doing a roundhouse kick to the jaw of one of the Kumo genin. He went down like a rock and didn't get back up. Naruto swung Cutter, breaking the arm of the genin he dropped on held up in a hasty defense. He followed it with by slamming the butt of his blade right in his nose, breaking it. While the third jumped back in surprise, Din stayed in the air and chanted a spell. "Hold!" The girl stopped moving and stood there like a statue. Landing on the ground, Din looked to her friends and saw they were done just as quickly. "…I think I may love surprise attacks."

"Search them," Naruto said as he crouched down over the one he fought. "If you don't mind that is," he finished looking to the chunin with the team.

"…No rules against this."

Konan had opened the pouch hers had on the back of his belt and dumped it out. "Got it. Heaven scroll."

"Keep it," Din said. "One of the others might need it. Time for the next jump." They grabbed her again and vanished.

The chunin looked to the girl that was still just standing there and said, "Wonder what she did to you."

—oo000oo—

This team had already made it into the forest so they took off after them. "Din, fly ahead, stop them!"

"On it," she said before flitting between the trees. She caught sight of three people jumping from branch to branch just a bit away so she began to chant a favorite spell of hers. There was a brief flash ahead of them that cut the branches in a line of each other. One of the genin was able to stop, they others flew into it. In midair they slammed into an invisible wall.

The one that stopped gaped a moment and said, "Ouch."

"Magic missile!" Three balls of light flew from Din's outstretched hand, weaving between the trees before striking him in the chest and throwing him to the ground.

On the ground one of them began to stir before Konan slammed her foot down on his chest. "Nya, I suggest you stay down."

Naruto had a dagger against the throat of the other. "Your scroll. Hand it over and you can go look for another."

Din fluttered down to the ground and landed on the one she hit. "So be nice, please." One of them reached into his pouch and dropped an Earth Scroll onto the ground. She picked it up and said, "Thank you! Have a nice day!" She got off him and walked over to the others. A quick spell and the two of them started flying up in the air. "Bye," Din said before following them.

—oo000oo—

"I wonder when we'll see a sign of Aisha," Naruto said, floating on a breeze as he awaited some catastropy or other to happen. They had already met up with Temari and her brother on their flying carpet. They had gotten it on the first try and were already inside the tower by now.

A great crack sounded from the forest as a tree was broken, grabbed, and then used as a weapon, sending a giant centipede flying pass them. "Nya, that's got to be…" Kona was cut off as a storm cloud suddenly build up above the forest before lightning got pulled to the epicenter and a huge bolt broke through the trees.

"That's Talinth," all three of them said before following it down. Talinth stood in a crater of her making, afraid because while Aisha and Perrin had been dealing with the centipede, a team of ninja had grabbed her from behind. So, naturally, when they suddenly grabbed her, she panicked and hit them with a lightning storm.

"Naruto-kun," she shouted on seeing him and ducking behind him. "I didn't hurt them too bad did I?" She quickly glanced over his shoulder before ducking back down. "Please don't let them hurt me!" The sad thing, the really sad thing, is that she meant it.

Aisha walked over to them and pulled off their headbands before tying them to her right arm where six more were already. "They're down, Talon," she said to calm her. "They aren't getting up for a while now."

Talon sighed in relief and said, "I don't think I can do this."

"I don't know," Konan said from the opposite side of the crater, ten feet across. "Nya, I think you can do it. Just next time just completely let go!" She gave a cat grin at that, wondering just how much damage Talon could really do.

"I-If you're sure," she said softly.

"Aisha, what scroll do you need?" Din asked.

"None, we're just making our way to the tower and keep running into these ninja."

"Want to fly there," Naruto asked.

"Do you see wings on any of us," she replied. "No, our feet are staying on the ground and thinning the herd a little more."

"But can't we…" Talon started to ask.

"Talon," Aisha said with a sigh. "You aren't in any danger. Just transform into your full form next time if you're scared." Talon nodded meekly

Naruto shrugged, he knew they would be okay. He kind of questioned if anything else would but they would be. Flying and to the tower, they were almost there when a dragon suddenly rose up above the threes and breathed a searing light down into the forest. "That's Talon," they said again with a sweat drop.

—oo000oo—

Aisha, Talon, and Perrin were resting up for lunch, now with four sets of headbands tired to Aisha's arms and their scrolls tied to them. "Talon, one of these days we are going to teach you restraint and confidence," Aisha said, looking back on the destruction she caused when she took her full form. The Ryu could be said to have three forms, their human form, their full dragon form, and the weaker dragon form. Most never use their full form because simply put it is huge. Deis would transform into a dragon over seven hundred feet long from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. Dorogan wouldn't be too much smaller. Talon, being very young as far as a Ryu goes, would be a little more than a seventy five. Despite looking like she was fifteen, that was only how far she had aged. She was really a one hundred, twenty seven and a half. A Dragon Clan member ages one human year every eight and a half and just stop human aging just after they would be twenty three. But as a dragon they never stop growing. Thus why they learn to grow a certain size. Something Talon sometimes neglects to do when she gets nervous.

That crater and burned up trees around it where she started to unleash her breath weapon was at full power for her. The team had begged for mercy and offered their scroll and headbands when she missed. Well their scroll, Aisha insisted their headbands or she would let Talon incinerate them. Perrin stood up and swung his hammer up on his shoulder. "Guess Perrin thought we had been here long enough," Talon said softly as she stood up and began to follow. They were almost a quarter of a mile away when Perrin held up his hand.

"We have guest," Aisha said with a smile. "Come on out so I can add your headbands to the ones I've already gotten!" She waited patiently but no one came out. "Talon, could you summon a few elementals to bring them out. Gently," she finished to make sure they were still alive when they were brought out.

Talon nodded and said, "Friend Undine, spirit of water, Garuda, lord of gales, come forth and bring those that would wish us harm in the open!" Light pulsed off her before water from a stream rose up in the shape of a woman and the wind gathered together to form a see through man taller than even Perrin. They flew into the trees and scuffled with whomever was there before pulling them out encased inside their bodies.

"Let us go," a pink haired girl shouted from within Undine.

Who giggled at her struggling. "She's tickling me," the elemental said. "Be still like the other one." The other trapped inside her body was a boy with a face void of emotion.

"At least you don't have the hellraiser," Garuda said as a foot tried to kick through his chest.

"Let me out of this thing you filthy sub…" The air from his lungs was just pulled from it while Garuda crossed his arms with a look that said he might just let him suffocate.

The ninja inside him began grasping at his throat as he tried to get to air but failed. "Stop it, you're killing him," the kunoichi pleaded.

"He called us…" Aisha growled.

"Let him go Talon," Perrin ordered. She nodded with a harsh look to the boy as Garuda frowned but let air return to him before holding him up in the air and dropping him.

"Umph!" Aisha did smile at that. The boy began to get up but Garuda stepped on him. "I said…"

"Sasuke, don't! They wanted to kill you for saying that!"

"Quiet, Sakura," Sasuke said. "These things are less than human and shouldn't be allowed to even breed!"

"Sasuke," Perrin asked, kneeling down and setting his hammer next to his head. "Uchiha Sasuke, is that you?"

"I am so you better let me go."

"We should," Perrin agreed, surprising the ninja. "You are already living on borrowed time but it is not for us to kill you." He looked to Sakura and went over to her. "Your name is Sakura, yes?"

She swallowed and said, "I am."

"My name is Rand Perrin and I'm honored to meet you. Who is your teammate, the quiet one?"

"…He's Sai."

"Good. Sakura-chan, Sai-san, I am going to save your life and his. Take their scroll and throw them out of the forest."

"What!" They looked to Sasuke as he began to struggle again. "I refuse to be tossed aside like some piece of trash!"

"You don't get it, do you," Aisha said with a growl. "We _want_ to kill you. Not for a test, not for a promotion, the desire to destroy you is all." She held up her fist, showing her claws that she wanted to use to tear his throat out. "But we _can't_. You have been marked for death, if we let you go and you go forward, you _will_ die!"

"Why, because of Naruto," Sasuke said in a condescending tone. "I'm not afraid of him. I will beat him and take that sword of his."

"…Fool," Talon said with a shake of her head. "If you knew what you were doing, you would be afraid. Have you not wondered just why we won't hurt you?" The rage on Sasuke's face went away as he finally wondered that.

"Why are you so determined to save him," Sakura asked.

"Naruto has sworn an oath to do it. He plans to crush you, destroy you, break you down, and when you have nothing left then and only then will he kill you," Aisha explained. "You have made an enemy of the nicest, calmest, boy I know. He hates to get mad and upset. You in one fell swoop enraged him enough to want you dead. It's simple, you go forward, he will kill not only you but the entire legacy of your clan. Give up."

"…No," Sasuke said coldly.

"…Can't stop someone from doing something," Perrin said. "Not our right."

"But we certainly can slow them down," Aisha said before reaching into Undine. She grabbed Sai, began to search him for the scroll but failed to find it. She instead took his headband. She did the same search and seizure on Sakura. Looking to Sasuke, she walked over to him before kicking him in the stomach. "That is for calling us sub-humans," she spat before tearing his headband off and searching him. "And there is your scroll," she said while he coughed on the ground. She tied Sakura's and Sai's around her arm. "This is going to Naruto. You want it back, beat him for it." She put the headband in a belt pouch. She looked to Sai and Sakura. "You want to live, distance yourselves from him. Only then will you have a chance. And if you want your headbands back, you got to beat…Talon for them. She is the one that defeated you two."

Perrin picked up his hammer and stood in front of Sasuke. "Release them," he ordered.

"Thank you my friends," Talon said with a nod to the elementals.

"Oh, no problem," Undine said to her.

"Always good to come out and stretch a bit," Garuda stated with an ethereal smile.

The two vanished and Sasuke jumped to his feet only to freeze when he saw Perrin's hammer stopping right in front of his face, coming to a stop from a swing that would have taken his head off. "I would have killed you. Your head would have been ripped off and left here to rot. But it isn't my place to kill you. Go, now."

"Actually," a new voice said from the trees at the owner walked in, "I would prefer if he stayed right here."

All of them spun to face the Kusa ninja that came up to them alone. "Um…Please leave," Talon muttered. "Without a team, you don't stand a chance against us."

"Oh, are you sure? While I didn't win my last battle with an Uzu, I survived to fight another day," she said with a smirk.

Aisha looked at him and took a deep breath, her eyes growing narrow. "That's a he and he's a naga."

"Heh, never can beat one of the noses of the Uzumaki," he said with a chuckle. "I may not be able to beat your clan leaders but I can defeat you. Leave me Sasuke now and I'll let you live."

The three looked to one another and then to Sakura and Sai. "Who are you," Sakura asked.

"About five years ago, the Uzumaki entered a battle with a group of missing ninja and won," Aisha growled. "Of them, they were all very powerful and their members included a one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Some died, I heard one was even captured, but the others escaped. Including a half snake bastard that was strong enough to hold off several of our warriors at once. If what I know of your ranking is correct and this is him, he is better than your chunin or most of your jonin."

"You are Orochimaru," Sai stated.

"At your service," he said with a bow. "Now please, I would rather not agrivate the Uzu anymore in one life time so please leave me with my prize. I worked very hard to find him."

"You mean his Sharigan," Perrin stated, surprising them all. "The Uchiha were famous for their Sharigan. As he is one of the last of them, it is your hope he has one or my get one."

"…You got me, I do hope that."

"A worthless crutch," Aisha snapped, insulting Sasuke and making Orochimaru laugh.

"You know, against the Uzu, that might very well be true but I want to learn all the jutsu on earth and that will help me do it."

It was Talon who spoke up next. "W-We care nothing for the Uchiha, we w-will neither help n-nor hinder him. But what about his team?"

Orochimaru smiled behind his fake face. "That's what I love about you Uzu, you will leave someone be if they leave you be! As for the girl and the tool, I have no interest in them. The same invitation is extended to them, they leave and I shall not follow. They stay and try to stop me…"

"They will be dealt with," Aisha finished.

"Yes," Orochimaru stated. "So, will you?"

"…I will not interfere," Aisha said. "I hope you rip him apart."

Perrin said nothing but his slipped his hammer back inside his belt loop. Talon looked to the two then to the ninja. "If y-you leave them be, I sh-shall do the same."

Sakura looked to Talon and saw she refused to just abandon them here to this person. "…My sensei said that those that break the rules are trash but those that abandon their friends is worse than trash. I won't leave Sasuke-kun to you!"

Sai cleared his throat and said, "I have been charged to protect him. Life or death, I must do that."

Sasuke stood next to the two of them. "A sub-human like you does stand a chance. Leave."

The Uzu team growled at that but Orochimaru laughed. "I would be honored if I had been an Uzu, boy. Naga though I may be now, I was from this very village at birth, a human, and before I left it, I was the prize student of your Hokage. I wish you would reconsider, little girl, but alas you will not. So I am afraid you must die."

Orochimaru held up his arms and several snakes shot out of his sleeves heading right for the genin. "Lightning!" Several bolts of lightning hit the snake and made them drop to the ground dead. "I s-said that I would stand with th-those two."

Aisha sighed as she stretched her arms up in the air. "You couldn't have just let him do it? Sigh. Nothing for it but to help too, I guess."

"N-No, I will handle him," Talon stated.

Orochimaru looked her over and sighed. "You are a Ryu, correct? Like the red haired woman with wings?"

"No one is l-like Lady Deis," Talon said before a black cloud covered her. She was descended from the Black Dragon Tribe. When it fell, she stood taller than either of her team, a pair of mirror like wings spread out from her back, silver scales covered her body, her eyes were gold and serpentine, her toes and fingers had turned to talons, her teeth to fangs, and the tip of her now whip like tail held quills that came to an extremely sharp point. Her robes that were almost over sized on her human form now barely concealed her decency.

"I give you Talon," Aisha said with a smirk. "The only Ryu princess to ever master the humanoid dragon transformation under the age of five hundred."

Orochimaru looked her over and said, "And you're a child?"

"_Who-ever-said-that,"_ she said in what seemed like one word, making them all stare at her. _"Everyone-of-the-Uzu-that's-here-are-powerful-fighters!"_ Talon's wings fluttered a moment as clouds gathered overhead.

Perrin looked up and said, "Looks like a storm."

"Actually," Orochimaru said as he looked to Talon, "I questioned if you were a child because you don't look like one now."

"_I-suggest-you-leave-now,"_ Talon shouted before flapping her wings, literally flying at Orochimaru. Orochimaru braced himself and held his arms up in a block, already knowing this would hurt. Talon did not disappoint. Her fist collided with his block in an eruption of fire, blowing him away. _"Lava-Burst!"_ Holding her hands out, lava burst up from the ground to her hands and she threw them after Orochimaru. He made several kage bunshin and was able to avoid the attack and the slash when the missiles hit. Trees and plant life began to catch on fire from the molten earth and Talon just ignored it as she stalked forward.

"Wh-what is she," Sasuke asked, intimidated for the first time. "I thought she was a healer and the weakest one among you!"

"Talon, weak," Aisha asked incredulously. "She is an elementalist, she talks to the spirits of the elements and is able to use their power. If she wanted, she could destroy Konoha by making a volcano erupt right under it! Weak is not the word for her. Just over or under reactive."

"_I-call-upon-the-power-of-all-the-world's-storms! Strike-lightning-and-thunder, destroy-my-enemy! Freeze-snow-and-ice, break-him-apart! Blow-gale-and-sleet, tear-him-asunder!"_ In that moment, tornadoes, hurricanes, thunderstorms, and blizzards, all appeared over the village of Konohanosato.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi was walking out his favorite restaurant reading his book when the clear sky above him instantly vanished and in its place was rotating storms. First his was covered in a foot of snow, golf ball size hail dropped on that, then came the rain, followed by a tornado running down the street, sucking the snow up off him. "…What unusual…" A bolt of lightning split the sky and hit the ground right in front of his face. "…weather we're having." Smelling smoke, he looked down and saw the bolt of lightning had hit his copy of Icha Icha Paradise Vol. Three, splitting it in half and setting both pieces on fire. "NO!" Saddly for Kakashi, every copy of that book series had been hit by that freak storm. The great enemy of women everywhere had been destroyed, broke apart, and torn asunder. Oddly enough, the author of that book series was found horribly injured and hospitalized for over a week with severe frostbite, burns, bruises the size of golf balls, and broken bones by being picked up and thrown across Konoha into the mountain by a twister of all things.

—oo000oo—

"IS IT SAFE TO BE HERE," Sakura shouted to be heard over the wind.

Aisha shouted in return, "NO!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE," Sai asked.

"WE'RE IN THE CENTER," Aisha explained. "THAT THING MUST STRETCH FIFTY MILES IN ALL DIRECTIONS! WE COULDN'T GET SOMEWHERE SAFE IF WE WISHED IT!" A tree not ten meters away from them was pulled up from the ground and thrown deeper into the forest over their heads. "TYPHOON FRONT MOVING THIS WAY! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" They all grabbed something just before being hit with winds moving almost two hundred miles an hour.

In the center of it all where the storms were rotating the fastest, Talon and Orochimaru stood rooted to the ground through some means the Konoha ninja didn't understand, still exchanging blows and when Talon ripped through his arm with her claws only for snakes to connect the two bodies and pull them back together, her momentum was stolen and Orochimaru was on the attack now. While his hands flew through handsigns, a snake came out of Orochimaru's mouth and a sword dropped from it. Talon ignored the ball of fire that was shot at her as she summoned her staff to her once more. The fire hit her only for water to douse it at the same time she blocked the sword with the staff.

Talon was talented and strong but she was barely more than a child to the Dragon Clan. Surprise and momentum lost, Orochimaru began to push against her. "NOT GOOD! TALON'S LOSING," Aisha exclaimed.

"WHICH MEANS WHAT," Sakura asked.

"THIS STORM IS CONTROLLED BY TALON'S WILL," Perrin told them. "WITHOUT HER, IT WOULD RAGE OUT OF CONTROL. I'LL GO HELP." Perrin stood up and leaned into the wind, letting go of his tree. Taking the first step, everyone including Aisha, thought he would get blown away. But he stayed on the ground and kept moving forward. He wasn't even noticed by the two combatants not even when he was right behind them and swinging his hammer. It hit Orochimaru and threw him into the air where he was thrown around.

"_He's-mine,"_ Talon protested but seemed to wilt under Perrin's gaze. _"Sorry."_

"Apology accepted," Perrin said as he went after him.

Orochimaru landed on a tree feet first and pushed himself to the ground. "So, you have joined the battle as well. And what do you do?"

"Me? I'm a blacksmith." He swung his hammer at a tree as hard as he could and was rewarded with a crack that could even be heard outside the forest if not for the storm. Dropping his hammer into his belt loop, he gave a punch that shook the tree before it started to shake and fall atop him. It landed right atop him.

"…What was that about?" His face feel blank when the tree that was a couple hundred feet tall began to move. Underneath it Perrin was holding it up, his muscles straining under the weight but he stood strong. Moving to where he could see Orochimaru clearly, he pulled back and threw the entire tree at him almost as fast a genin could throw a kunai. "Uh oh." Not even counting the fact that the tree was flying at him, just seeing someone catch a tree weighing several hundreds or even thousands of pound and be able to throw it was intimidating in and of itself. So in shock and awe, Orochimaru watched him heave the tree like it was a stick. It hit and flew deeper into the forest.

Perrin looked after him with a snort before turning back to his friends. He was almost back to them when one of his ears twitched and he looked back into the forest. It came almost faster than he could see, a giant snake moving lightning fast lunged at him with its jaws open to eat him. Perrin raised his arms up just before it hit him and pushed him back several yards as he dug in his feet. It tried hard to close its jaws around him while Perrin grit his teeth as he held them apart. Perrin had no pride in fighting and detested it greatly, he disliked being here at all, but he was one of the strongest men on earth without any magical enhancements. He was _not_ going to be pushed around by a snake, no matter how big it was. Pushing against the ground even more, his feet finally stopped sliding. The snake crumpled up against him and tried to pull back only to fail.

"My, you are strong," Orochimaru said, landing on the snake's head, his fake skin and clothes torn.

"My turn," Aisha shouted, jumping over the snake at the nukenin. Her slaws slash him down his chest, broke through the snake's scales, and used that hand to flip into a kick. "Ragh!" She threw herself at him more and more, each time her defenses getting just a bit more sloppy as she growled and snarled more and more. "I'll rip out your heart," she roared when he jumped back. She ran right at him, leaving herself totally open and Orochimaru took advantage of it. Taking his sword, he threw it right at her chest and it hit. The blade entered her body and out her back, embedding right to the hilt. He smirked at an easy victory. Except Aisha didn't even notice it, much less stop. Her eyes were bloodshot, her blood full of adrenaline, and her blood pumping with incredible vigor. She slammed into him, clawing, scratching, biting, punching, and anything else she could do, the fur of her nose beginning to turn white and spreading out while leaving brown tiger stripes. Orochimaru got his feet under her somehow and kicked her off. She flipped in the air and landing gracefully on her feet in a crouch, snarling more. She was in a berserk rage and nothing was going to stop her. Her next snarl came out sounding exactly like a cat's.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," Orochimaru shouted as he got to his feet. Twenty clones appeared and tried to get pass her. Aisha growled before lunging at one, tearing him apart.

"Talon, he's going for the boy," Perrin called.

"_Got-it! Lightning, hand-of-the-enraged-elements, come-forth-and-strike-down-our-foes!"_ Bolts of lightning fell from the sky, hitting all the clones and destroying them. When it was over, none stood standing. _"Where-is-he?"_

Perrin twisted his arms suddenly, snapping the snake's neck and killing it. "Talon…" While everyone else was looking around for Orochimaru, Perring was looking at Aisha.

"_He's-gone!"_

"Talon…"

From behind Sasuke, Orochimaru burst up from the ground and bit his neck. "Sasuke," Sakura shouted in surprise.

"_Get-away-from-them,"_ Talon shouted while pushing a hand out, sending wind and rain at him. Orochimaru let them carry him away, his task here finished. _"Perrin, help!"_

"I can't," he said softly.

"_WHY…not,"_ Talon had turned to him and froze at what she saw. The white on Aisha's fur had covered her head and shoulders and halfway down her arm and chest. Orochimaru was gone now but she was still seething with rage and hate. She was watching Perrin while growling. Moreover, the sword in her chest was shaking.

"Sasuke needs help," Sakura called while the boy was on the ground screaming.

"_Quiet,"_ Talon hissed.

"Don't just stand there," Sakura continued.

"_Quiet! If you don't stop moving she'll…"_

"She'll what!"

Aisha looked to her with a snarl, seeing the boy that so angered her, and started to run at him with the intent to rip him to shreds. The sword, Kasanagi, was still trying to get from from her armor and finally pulled back out of her before going flying through the woods after Orochimaru. The wound now open, blood came pouring out. She was almost stumbling in her charge but still she moved forward until the wall that was Perrin moved in her way. She hit him and fell to the ground, barely breathing and her eyes rolling up into her chest. "She's coming down, Talon," Perrin said urgently. While a berserker is in his rage, he will ignore any and all hits to their body but when they come down, their body finally becomes aware of them. More berserkers die after the battle then actually during it.

"Talon, help Sasuke," Sakura called desperately. He was such pain and he already had a fever. Orochimari must've poisoned him!

Talon looked between the two for a few moment unsure who to help before she ran to Aisha. Kneeling over her, Talon held her hands out on her chest and they started to glow green. _"Close-the-wound, replace-the-blood. Close-the-wound, replace-the-blood. Close-the-wound, replace-the-blood! Damn-it-Aisha, open-your-eyes!"_ Grabbing her throat, she didn't feel a pulse. _"Damn-it! You-aren't-taking-her-yet!" _She hit a fist sparking with lightning down on Aisha's heart and pushed on it a few times before breathing into her lungs. _"Open-your-eyes-damn-it! I-never-ask-for-anything, listen-to-me-now!" _She hit her heart again with lightning and breathed into her lungs.

—oo000oo—

Aisha opened her eyes and could only see Talon kneeling over her, kissing her full on the lips. Her eyes widened as far as they would go before she began coughing and pushing her off. Aisha turned over onto her hands and knees and began retching. Soon enough, greenish water poured from her mouth, her body cleansed by Undine, the spirit of water. "Damn snake…poisoned me." Perrin picked her up and carried her away from the bile on the ground.

"TALON!"

The mercury dragon jumped to her feet and scrambled over Sasuke. Pushing Sai and Sakura aside, she began to cast her spells on him, trying to bring him out of whatever he was in. _"It-isn't-natural-poison,"_ she exclaimed. _"It's-trying-to-change-his-body! Infect-his-cells-and-multiply!" _She stayed crouched over him for a long while, trying anything she could think of to save him. She could feel it trying to do something and it was killing him. She could barely heal the damage before more appears and couldn't get to stopping it. For almost a half hour she sat there healing until she blinked in surprise and pulled back.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked.

"…_It's-over,"_ Talon stated.

"You cured him!"

"_No."_ Talon stepped back and changed back to normal. "It just…stopped. Wh-whatever it was, it was a-accepted into his body. I, I don't understand it."

"Why can't you!"

"Damn it, Sakura, I'm a shaman, not a doctor! I don't know!" She flopped down on the ground a bit grumpily.

Sakura and Sai looked to the others for the sudden change in her mood. "It's the transforming, uses up all their energy. Have a cookie, Talon," Aisha said while holding one out. Talon took it and quickly munched it down, giving a content sigh when she finished. "Icecream works better but I couldn't keep it cold," Aisha said with a shrug.

Talon grabbed Aisha by the collar and shook her. "You didn't bring the ICECREAM!"

Perrin held a icecream sandwich between the two. "I had the Icecream, Talon," he told her. Talon grabbed it and ate it happily, humming to herself.

"The Ryu get cranky without their sugar," Aisha said with a smile.

The two looked to the calm again Talon and Sai said, "I see." Talon couldn't look happier, even the tip of her tail was wagging.

"Feel better," Aisha asked her.

"Y-yes," Talon answered before bowing to her. "Ano, I'm s-sorry, Aisha-san. I sh-shouldn't have d-done that. C-Can we head to the t-tower now?"

"We should," Aisha agreed. "I'm starving and I don't think we have the food for a full meal."

"Then let's go," Perrin said, picking up both women. He was about to leave when Sakura stopped them.

"What about us!"

"You're on your own from here," Aisha told her. "We weren't here to help you in the first place. Besides, I don't want you to get there anyway. Perrin, if you would be a dear." He nodded before sprinting into the forest and vanished from sight.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Konan, Din, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all found the third team in the cafeteria, having gone in there almost as soon as they entered. Aisha had a ten course meal in front of her, devouring it heartily. Talon had a couple gallons of icecream around her that she was eating. While Perrin…was drinking some tea. "Nya, we miss something out there," Konan asked.

"Not…really," Aisha said around a mouthful of ham. Grabbing a whole pot of soup, she guzzled that down. "Hmm, eggdrop soup. Hey! Another plate of yakisoba! Ooh, bring a bottle of Rashamen Firewhiskey!"

"I don't think that have that here," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Oh, right, that's only brewed at the Lodges. Make that Dragonblood Ale!"

"Don't have that either," Naruto stated.

"WHAT! What about Honey Mead, do they have that!"

"Don't think so," Din told her.

"Nethergaurd Bitter! Dire Brew! Thunderbrew Lager! Moonglow Wine!"

"No, no, no… I think I saw…No, not that either," Gaara teased.

"NO!"

A water skin was tossed before her. "My bottle of Gutshaker," Perrin informed them. Dawh, **dawh, **_**dawh, DOOM!**_

"Gutshaker," Naruto asked, almost afraid to look at it.

"Gutshaker," Perrin confirmed. Even Aisha looked pale at the sight of that, Talon almost passed out in her Rocky Road.

"That might be a bit…much," Aisha said slowly.

"Don't have to if you're afraid," Perrin said as he picked it back up.

"Give me that," Aisha said before taking it, popping the cork, and raising it to her mouth, making everyone stare at her in awe. Taking several deep swallows, she suddenly froze.

"…I don't even drink that much at once," Perrin stated.

Aisha had turned ghost white, still froze in the drinking position. "Nya?" Konan tapped Aisha on the shoulder only for her to fall over. "…You killed her," she whispered as Aisha twitched on the ground.

"She'll be fine…I think," Naruto stated. "…Put food under her nose, that'll wake her." He grabbed a roast and held it under her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned before her eyes opened as wide as they could go and she began to gag. Jumping to her feet, she ran to the nearest bathroom where they heard her throwing up. "What a waste of good food."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Hope I did a good enough job with the Orochimaru fight. I didn't want them to be so strong that they are unopposed but they needed to be as strong as what they were chosen for. That reason was to kick butt. And as you saw from Aisha, she took the names to prove it.

See ya Space Cowboy.


	12. Chapter 11

Day five and Naruto couldn't be more grouchy, Sasuke's team still wasn't there and the second exam was about up. The proctor was there, looking a bit shocked at seeing them. She was surprised to learn not only had they all arrived here on the first day, two of them were there the first half hour. The other team less than an hour later. So far there was only three other teams there, two from Konoha and one from Oto. At the start of the Chunin Exam, Konoha made up more than half the teams going in. In the Second Exam, they still had the majority of genin taking the exam. Now, here at the end, they outnumbered the teams from Konoha, proudly wearing the trophies they gained on their arms.

The door to the room opened and in walked a team still battle worn from getting to the tower. Anko couldn't help but notice they no longer had their headbands or that Naruto turned to them and when he saw just who it was, he held up his arm to show off the headband. Seeing the look in the Uchiha's eyes, she cleared her throat and said, "Form a line at the end. You ignore me and try to fight someone; you're out of the exam."

Naruto could feel how much Sasuke hated to listen to her as he did as she instructed. He was infuriated. Good. Someone in their profession has no right to get mad so the madder he gets the more Naruto liked it. Waiting a few more minutes, the Hokage spoke up. "To the teams that have arrived here today, congratulations. You have passed the second Exam. Now before we continue, I believe I should tell you all just what is the purpose of these exams. They…"

"They are the modern day battlefield," Konan said as she stretched. "Since the last great ninja war, these 'games' have taken place, letting you ninja have your private little wars without drawing in the whole continent. Since the start, open conflict has decreased while tensions still remain high. Nya, that is what you were going to say, yes?"

"…It was but please don't interrupt me again. Now, for the next part of the…"

"Ahem, Hokage-sama," a pale, sickly jonin interrupted. "Maybe I…cough?"

"…Why do I bother? Go ahead."

"Thank you." The ninja coughed into his hand a few times before continuing. "The next portion of the exam is a one on one elimination match. It will be held before judges who will score you on being a ninja. Win or lose, you could be promoted."

"Does that mean we all could become Chunin," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes but by that same thought, none of you could. Winning just gives you more chances of impressing the judges. The finals will take place in one month to be able to gather all the important guest. But as their time is of value and there seems to be too many teams, we are going to have a preliminary round. At this point your fate is no longer tied to your team. So if you don't feel up to continuing, you may quit." After a moment of no one moving, he coughed again and said, "You will be chosen randomly until you each have fought once. And the device to decide who is this." A panel slid from the wall and out a screen came. "First is…"

It flipped through names a few times before showing 'Rand Perrin'. You could hear Sakura 'Eep' when she saw that name. She could still see him catching that tree and throwing it. "And your opponent is…" Akimichi Choji. "Will everyone but those two please head up stairs?"

Naruto went up and stood next to his mother. "Kaasan, is something different about the Uchiha? Something…dark?"

"I sense it too," she replied. "Leave him be, Naruto, you may deal with him later."

"Yes, Kaasan."

Down below them, Choji began to fidget as he was scrutinized by the almost inhuman blacksmith. "Hey Choji, win and I'll take you to an all you can eat barbeque," his sensei called out.

"Alright," he cheered, suddenly feeling pumped up for this.

Perrin tilted his head but dismissed it. "Ready?"

"I am, you?"

"I am." Perrin clapped his hands together and bowed to him. "May he who dies die well."

Choji gulped and said, "Die?"

"Do I want you to die, no. Am I going for the kill, no. Am I just going to let you defeat me, no. Am I foolish enough to believe all of these children here today are going to leave this arena alive, no." Rising from his bow, he pulled his hammer free and began to walk forward.

"Bubun Baikai no Jutsu," Choji shouted, getting the first attack in. His arm increased in size as well as strength as it extended and gave Perrin a vicious left hook that turned him to the side. They stood there a moment, unmoving.

"What are you waiting for, Choji," Ino called out. "Attack again!"

"Foolish," Aisha said to her. "He can't even pull his arm back from the hit."

"What?"

Perrin looked back to Choji, choking up on his hammer until he was holding it right under the head. Facing him completely, everyone saw he was holding the arm in place with just one of his own. Throwing the arm back, Perrin pulled Choji through the air and hit the head of his hammer right in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him into the wall. Perrin rubbed his cheek where a bruise was forming before holding the hammer by the leather strap at the end and swinging it around. Choji was just getting up when Perrin started swinging it fast enough. Choji saw him swinging what looked like a disc before throwing it right at him. Jumping out of the way, the hammer caught his scarf as it plowed right through the wall and carrying him with it.

Perrin stood there waiting for him to enter. "Nikudan Sensha!" A giant ball rammed back through the wall in the path to run Perrin over. Perrin just dug in his feet and grabbed him. Lifting him over his head, he twisted and threw Choji across the arena again where he changed back to normal.

Taking a step forward, Perrin rolled forward and turned into a giant ball as well. He rolled right for Choji before coming to a stop. Lifting his head from its place, he looked to Hayate and said, "I believe I win."

Hayate came around him and found Choji pinched between him and the wall, unable to move. "Choji is unable to continue, the winner is Perrin."

Perrin rolled back until his feet were on the ground again and straightened; the armor plates on his back folding back together just like an armadillo's. Walking to the broken wall, he grabbed his hammer and went up the stairs.

"They really aren't human," Sarutobi Asuma muttered.

"We're different," Din said to him. "Not better, not worse, just different, sir. Perrin doesn't even like fighting and would prefer not to be here."

"Then why is he," a one eyed jonin with spike gray hair asked.

"To defend Uzu," Din answered simply. "Even those without swords may die upon them."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate called out, surprising many of the Uzu.

"Nya? The last match is the second," Konan asked.

"Make no mistake," Naruto said, heading for the stairs. "It will be far from being worthy of the final match of this tournament."

"Couldn't have said it better," Sasuke said, jumping over the railing. Holding out his hand, he said, "My headband."

"Beat me for it," Naruto countered, taking Cutter in hand once more.

"Heh, when I beat you, I'll take it back and your headband and sword." He lunged forward with a kunai in hand. "I doubt you're as strong as they say or even as weak as the loud mouth berserker! I bet your weaker still!"

Naruto ducked the attack and twisted into a spin, hitting Sasuke in the stomach. "You survived that strike because I don't want you dead yet," Naruto said, his blade still in his stomach. Faster than lightning, Naruto slid it out from under him and slammed the blade down on his back. Jumping back to give Sasuke room, Naruto waited, heart beat slow and mind calm. Sasuke growled as he jumped back to his feet and rushed him. Naruto swung Cutter, slicing through the Kunai and then slammed the butt of his weapon into Sasuke's nose.

Naruto once more gave him room and waited. "…You think you're so smart, you filthy sub-human," Sasuke growled, his nose bleeding pretty badly. "You think you're so much better than me! You're nothing, not to me, not to these eyes!" His eyes turned red with black dots inside them. "I'll beat you and take that sword, the source of your power."

"Really," Naruto asked with a smirk. "Well then, why don't you just take? Sorry, Cutter, going to let you go for a bit."

'_Just a bit, okay? Destroy this little jerk!'_

Naruto stabbed Cutter into the tile and stepped away from it. Pulling out his daggers, he raised them to his lips and whispered to them. They extended into sabers and he held them to the side. "Go on, take it," Naruto encouraged. "In the right hands, Cutter can cut through stone and steel so these little blades won't mean anything to you, right?"

Kakashi realized what was going on, he was baiting Sasuke in. Seeing Sasuke run for the blade, he took it hook, line, and sinker. "Don't do it!" Sasuke grabbed the blade and held it aloft. "Drop it Sasuke!"

"Too late," Naruto said, rushing forward.

"Sanryudan no Jutsu!" Flipping the blade down, Sasuke did the handsigns and tried to breath out the fireball… Only there was no fire. His chakra was gone. Even his Sharigan was returned to normal. Seeing Naruto still coming, he tried to get the sword up but Naruto only used one of his swords to push it aside before slashing him across the chest.

"A sword is not a toy for a child," Naruto said, slipping behind him and putting the flat of a sword under Sasuke's neck, pulling back and throwing him. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and grabbed Cutter again. "You honestly think you can win, don't you?"

"I know it," he said, rubbing his neck where the blade had been. "I may not know how to use this yet but it will still cut through those."

"Oh, in that case," Naruto held the sabers out, one forward, the other above his head. "Come and do so."

Sasuke ran in again, making Sarutobi wince. Honestly, the boy was so angry he wasn't thinking. He should call it but Naruto never made a finishing move. He gave Sasuke his main weapon, something Sasuke could never know how to use. In the boy's hands, it was little more than a curved stick. The Hokage looked to Yamanaka Ino when she shouted, "Go Sasuke-kun, you can do it!" This was going to be harsh for her.

Sasuke brought Cutter down in an overhead chop and Naruto held one of his blades up in the air. _Clack._ Naruto grinned while Cutter stopped right on the blade, unable to cut it. "Wh-Why!"

'_Did you honestly think you were worthy of wielding me,'_ Cutter asked him. _'You will never be worthy because you don't have true strength!'_

Sasuke pushed against the blade, roaring in anger. "Why! Why does it work for you but not me!"

"What did he say," Naruto said, still smirking.

"You have a strength I don't, what is it!"

"That's easy," Naruto said, twisting around and swinging both sabers from the side at his neck. Sasuke was able to get Cutter up in time to block the attack. Naruto pushed against him and leaned in close. "I do not strike out in anger. I am not ruled by hate. I have something to protect. I have something I love. You, I don't even think you can love." Naruto jumped back and shouted, "That sword responds to your desire to protect the ones you love, Sasuke! That is the ultimate form of power! If it finds it, it will be a blade so sharp nothing can stop it, not the strongest steel or the toughest shield!" Sasuke came in; using a move he copied with his Sharigan. Naruto just blocked it without trying. "…There is no love in your heart and there is no room for it at all."

"Lies," Sasuke growled. "Love is weak, love can do nothing, protect nothing! Hate is where power is! It is hate that will let me kill my brother and it is hate that will let me kill you! I don't want or need love!"

Naruto smiled, he made him reveal his true heart to everyone that once cared for him. "Your hate…is nothing," Naruto said before his hands started moving faster than Sasuke could see without the Sharigan. The two sabers slipped around Cutter, forcing it from Sasuke's hands, and throwing it into the floor. He then spun the blades back around, slashing Sasuke across his chest, down his leg, and up over his shoulders. Freezing when he was done, Naruto held up both blades on his right, his right saber up and the left down. "You are…nothing." A flick and the blood from his blades was thrown off before shrinking back into daggers and being returned to their sheathes. Pulling Cutter from the floor, he started for the stairs, leaving Sasuke standing there.

"The match isn't over," Hayate said to him.

"Yes it is, he's already dead," Naruto told him, never stopping.

A split in Sasuke's clothes formed followed by blood on his chest and his leg. His heart had been sliced in two, an artery in his leg had been severed, and his head had been split, destroying his Sharigan eyes. Naruto made sure he was dead.

Some stared in mute horror, some cried, and others just watched sadly. Among those sad were the Hokage and Kakashi. Naruto had owned the fight from the start by playing on Sasuke's pride and anger. He never went for a winning hit but he proved time and time again he was better. He kept it going so that in his last moments, the way people saw him was shattered. In the end, Sasuke did have nothing.

Naruto reached his team and leaned against the railing. "…I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered. Din and Konan both hugged him while Deis pulled Sasuke's headband from his arm. Holding it out by the metal plate, fire came from her hand, destroying it. "I wish I hadn't done that," he said regretfully.

"You wish you hadn't," Ino demanded of him. "You wish! Why did you then! What did he ever do to you to deserve that!"

"Ino," Sakura muttered. "Leave him alone."

"But he killed…"

"I know," Sakura shouted, tears in her eyes. "But you don't. Sasuke was told to stop, to back down…and he kept pushing and threatening. He wasn't Sasuke anymore."

"What are you talking about! He was the same as he always was! And that damned…sub…" She never got to finish because Sakura slapped her.

"Never call them that! They have done nothing but respond every time! Sasuke threated him and his mother right in front of me! They save his life and mine and he still threatened them! They even tried to keep this from happening! Don't you understand! Naruto was pushed by him the whole time! He only ever did something about him once!"

"And that once was the one he killed him with!"

Sakura shook her head and went back over to Kakashi. "Sasuke wasn't the person I loved…I don't think he ever was."

Naruto looked away from and to the body they were carrying out. He could feel the bile for what he did building up within his stomach. What right _did_ he have to take his life? Maybe Ino was right, he…

"Sleep, o' babe for the red bee hums," Deis whispered as she took Din and Konan's place. The magic words fell over Naruto and he drifted asleep.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was laid out on the floor, asleep and every now and then letting out a soft 'Mreow'. Deis nodded to herself as smoothed out her dress. "Don't you dare go to sleep like you don't have a care! Wake up," Ino shouted.

"That won't work," Deis told her. "I put him to sleep with a spell. He won't wake up for a while now."

"Nya! Shut it," Konan shouted, pointing right at her. "Naruto regrets that he did it, isn't that enough?"

"He took someone I loved dearly away from me, I'll never forgive him!"

"Even when that person didn't care for you," Din asked.

"He did too," Ino protested.

"Didn't you hear him," Din continued. "There was no room for love to anyone within his heart."

"He was angry, he didn't mean it!"

"Oh? Is that what you believe," Konan said with a cat smirk. "You expect us to believe that what comes out while you're angry isn't the real thing? When you're calm, your mind covers up what you think with tact, insincerity, lies, so many things. But when you're mad you lose all your inhibitions. That is when you can most trust someone to see who they're really is. Just like when they're drunk. People may not be like that normally but that's the truth. That's why people don't like others when they're drunk or angry; it shows the side of them no one likes. Their real side, their animal side, the Uzu side. We wear who we are on our sleeves, can you say the same?"

"People aren't like that; Sasuke-kun wasn't like that!"

"Oh no? Can you deny it about yourself? Isn't there some part of you that is something you lie, and cover up, and keep it hidden from others? Something that you don't want others to know about you?"

"N…"

Konan kept going. "Isn't there a certain image that you want everyone to see but it isn't one that you show when you are completely alone?"

"I…"

"Isn't there!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ino covered her ears and shook her head around trying to block it out. But when she stopped and realized that she had grabbed a kunai while she had been raging, she could fall to her knees and stare at it. "…I doubt you really…" Ino tried to get in, something to strike back at her.

"Oh, sure we do," Konan interrupted. "Dinzt, are you a shameless flirt under the impression that you are the Dragon God's gift to women?"

"No impression about it," he said with a laugh. "I _am_ Ladon's gift to women."

"Perrin, you would prefer to be back in your forge, correct?"

"I would. This place is not worth visiting."

Konan grinned in victory. "Aisha, do you think you could beat everyone here?"

"All of these ninja, of course! They couldn't kill me if they tried!

"Deis-san, you feel contempt for these people, do you not?"

"I do," she admitted.

"And of course there is me," Konan said happily. "Nya, Naruto is my toy and I am his!" She sat down next to Naruto as they finished cleaning up in the arena. "So blegh," she finished, sticking her tongue out at Ino.

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes blearily and stretched, yawning as he sat up. "What a nice nap."

"Big brother," Carol shouted as she ran in the room and jumped on him. "You're awake!"

"I am," he said with a smile that slipped when realized just who jumped on him. "Carol, what are you doing here?"

"Kaasan brought you home asleep! I was so worried!"

Naruto sighed with a smile, _'Of course she did.'_ He hugged his sister and stood up. "I'm fine, what time is it?"

"Six, you've been asleep all day." She clamped herself on his leg, refusing to leave him or believe nothing was wrong.

Naruto chuckled and walked out his room. Seeing his parents in the den, he went over and hugged. "Tousan, Kaasan," he said with a smile as he let go. Before he was tackled again, this time by Konan.

"Oh thank Ladon that little…brat didn't hurt you," she shouted while she checked him over.

"Who, Carol," Naruto laughed. "She would never hurt me."

"No you idiot! The bleach bottle blond that tried to slit your throat!"

Naruto looked to Deis to see her looking grim and Rei rather unhappy himself. "What happened after I fell asleep?"

Konan explained. "It was my turn; I was fighting a martial artist as well named Rock Lee. We were really going at it, when one of us would raise the bar, the other would follow. Eventually we weren't even relying on sight to fight we were moving so fast. Then…" Konan began to growl, her eyes almost turning red as she thought of it. "While we were distracted, _she_ started over to you, a knife in hand. I just noticed it and I jumped up on the railing and kicked her, pinning her neck and knife hand against the wall. But it was only after she was bending over to do it!"

The tone her voice had changed as she continued her story. She sounded scared and frightened, a combination that Naruto had never heard from her before. He was even more shocked at seeing tears on the edges of her eyes. "Konan…I'm fine," Naruto assured her as he hugged her too.

She wiped her eyes and said, "Fine; freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional," trying to say it in her usual self-assured voice. She didn't quite make it.

"Aren't you talking about yourself, now?"

She hugged him tighter and said, "Dummy."

"The Hokage called the entire preliminaries right then," Deis told him. "We are to continue on the Third Exam Finals in a month. With everyone that hasn't been eliminated."

"Including Ino," Konan growled.

"She just didn't want to accept it," Deis told her. "She will see he wasn't who she thought he was. You and Naruto did kind of turn her world upside down. The Hokage said she will get therapy during the month to help her cope but I think it will be decided on the next time you meet."

Naruto looked from his mother to Carol. "This why you're holding onto my leg?" Carol nodded so Naruto reached down and pulled her up to his chest. "I am never leaving you, Carol. I swear from the heavens above to the earth below."

Konan squeezed him a moment, "To me too?"

"Yes, Konan, to you too."

"Good," she replied, hugging him tightly once more. "…Nya! We need to go!"

"Go," Naruto asked, surprise and happy she had returned to normal. "Go where?"

"We need to go get the special training!"

"Special…training," Naruto said to make sure he heard right. "What special training?"

"The special training that always saves the day of course," Konan said matter of factly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "We don't need special training, Konan. This isn't some manga that you need 'special training' at the last minute to defeat the bad guy. We got all the training we need; we just need to go about it as we always have.

"No special training," Konan asked slowly. "Are you serious! Of course we need special training! Carol I'll bring him back soon."

"Okay, Konan-chan," Carol said with a smile as she got off him. Konan grabbed Naruto and dragged him away.

"Bye Dies-sama, Rei-sama!"

"Bye," they replied.

—oo000oo—

Naruto sighed as he saw the 'special regiment' Konan wanted him to do with her. "Well, I guess you never did say it was for us."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, bowing to him. True to her word, Deis had given Hinata the option to become whomever or whatever she wanted. She had chosen to become an Uzumaki Princess, covered head to toe in orange tiger stripe fur, with purple still. Her eyes were similar as before but even looking exactly alike you wouldn't notice. She was wearing a sun dress at the moment, hands clasped before her, sorry that she couldn't be an Uzumaki right. This just happened to be the first thing she was doing wrong.

"See," Konan said to Naruto. "She needs help, badly! We got to help her."

"How so," Naruto asked her.

"Easy, we need to get her to let loose," Konan cheered. "Have a party, chase boys, do anything and everything that appears in her mind!"

Naruto rubbed his chin and said, "I guess there is only one thing to do."

"And that is," Hinata asked quietly.

"For the next week you are to follow Konan and do whatever it is she is doing, even if it embarrasses you or is something you could never do while as a Hyuuga."

Konan perked up with a cat grin as she sidled up to Hinata, grabbing her arm. "Great! This will be like having a sister!" Which was a coincidence as Hinata had been adopted by Tiga and Rinpu, making her Konan's sister.

"O-okay," Hinata replied. "What do we do first?"

"Easy. Konan power punch!"

Naruto flew through the air and landed with a dizzy look on his face. "Should've known that would happen."

"Uh huh," Konan agreed, nodding. "Now you, Hinata."

"Me? Uh… Sorry, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata told him. "Ko, Hinata Power Punch…" She punched Naruto in the chest and he sweatdropped while looking at the tap she gave.

"No, no, no," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Throw your hip in it, do some damage."

"But, but…"

"Fine, I'll make you," Naruto sighed before putting the tip of Cutter between her legs and then pulling up, lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal a pair of striped panties.

Hinata turned ten shades of red before going, "Eep! Hinata power punch!"

Naruto flew through the air, bouncing off the ground three times before sliding to a stop. "…Cutter, what was the distance on that one?"

'_Fifty three feet, new record,'_ the sword said, just as dizzy.

"I…I did it," Hinata said in surprise, looking at her fist.

"Nya, Naruto!" Hinata gulped, thinking she did something wrong. "Do that to me too!"

Hinata gave a rueful grin and said, "Just what did I get into?"

—oo000oo—

A week later, wearing oversized T-shirts, their panties, and a pair of socks, Konan and Hinata slid across the floor, music playing around them. "Just take that old record off the shelf," they sang, shaking their hips to the song. They spun in opposite directions until they came back facing each other before stepping to their right then their left. Coming back in front of the other, Konan grabbed one of Hinata's hands and spun her around a few times followed by Hinata doing the same thing to her. Back to back, they side stepped a few more times before spinning to face each other again. "I like that old time rock and roll," they kept singing along with the music. Two steps right, two steps left, jumping and kicking their feet forward, before spinning around again. "Don't try and take me to a disco, you'll never even get me out on the floor! In ten minutes I'll be late for the door, I like that old time rock and roll!"

The door to the house opened and in walked Tiga and Rinpu talking to Naruto. They froze at seeing what the two of them were doing. Tiga and Rinpu just blinked and stared. Naruto dropped his jaw and started blushing. The two had just spun around and saw their parents. Hinata began to blush while Konan just smiled and said, "Heya!" before continuing.

"…I can come back later," Naruto started to say as he turned around.

"Nya! Naruto, dance with us!" Konan grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"Sister! He's a boy and we're in our underwear," Hinata protested.

"…So?" She placed Naruto between her and Hinata and took her place before stepping left. Naruto jumped into step with her and when they started right again, Hinata just shrugged before dancing again. Coming back to center, Naruto held up both their hands and spun them around a few times.

Tiga just shook his head and looked to Rinpu. "Nothing we can do for it," his wife said with a smirk before pulling him to join in as well.

—oo000oo—

When they were finished, Hinata collapsed on a chair, laughing. "That was so much fun!"

"Wasn't it," Konan agreed before she pounced on Naruto, knocking him to the floor and sitting on him.

"…Why do you do that," Naruto muttered.

"Because it's fun," Konan said with a smirk.

Naruto could only shrug and looked to Hinata. "Were you able to do something like that in Konoha?"

"Heavens no! A Hyuuga princess has to be prim and proper," she said in a snooty voice. "Bleh! They couldn't find fun in a paper sack!" One week of doing every improper, disgraceful thing they could think of and Hinata had opened up. It was like the dam broke and when it did, Hinata there was no reason to act a certain way here. She smiled, laughed, had fun, all in all she acted like an Uzumaki.

"We're glad you like it here," Rinpu said as she gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead.

"And we're glad you're our daughter," Tiga finished as he did the same.

"Thank you Miss Rinpu, Mister Tiga." Hinata caught herself after saying that and felt bad she hadn't called them her parents.

"Give it time, dear," Rinpu said to her. "Now, there is a reason Naruto came over here aside from dancing."

"There is," Konan asked, looking down at him.

"There is," he replied. "My parents wanted to know if you had given any thought to what you wanted to do."

"I…still want to help people," Hinata told him. "Heal what hurts them."

"A doctor or maybe a miko?"

"A miko," Hinata said after a moment. "The ones I have seen can heal anything."

"Within limits," Tiga told her. "So, a miko to who?" Hinata looked to him confused. "There is more than one god or goddess we worship. There is a whole pantheon. You already know of Ladon, the Dragon God, all worship him for he is the god that encompasses all. It is from him that the first of the Dragon Clan was born and it was from him that the other gods and goddesses were able to take form. There is Myria, the Keeper of the Dead." Hinata gulped at that, not really liking how that sounded. "No, that isn't a bad thing, Hinata. All people die, Myria is the guide for our soul to the next world when we do. It may sound mean but without her, there would be no life at all." He gave a wry grin at the next one. "Deis, the Master Magician. She is the goddess of magic, the creator of the Weave, from which magic comes from."

"But isn't Naruto-kun's kaasan…"

"She was named after a woman named Deis," Naruto told her. "The older deis is the naga you might have seen around here sometimes. Everyone calls her Bleu though."

"Oh…"

"Lord Bakan, the god of the seasons," Tiga continued. "Simple enough with him, he controls the season."

"He is also partial to wine," Konan said with a smirk.

"He…is," Hinata asked.

"Everyone, even gods and goddesses have their shortcomings," Rinpu explained.

"The goddesses of time, Skuld of the Future, Belldandy of the Present, and Urd of the Past," Tiga continued. "They are called the Norms."

"Skuld has an obsession with Ice-cream, Urd with sake, and Belldandy…oddly enough seems perfect," Rinpu told her.

"Titan, the god of earth. Ifrit, the lord of fire, Chocobo, the rider of the winds, and Siren, the mistress of water," Tiga finished.

"Nya, don't forget Ecaflip," Konan told him.

Tiga chuckled. "How could I forget the Lady of Chance?"

"And what does she do?"

Tiga took a deep breath as he thought of that. "Ecaflip…controls the small things. Where the Norms are big picture, tidal waves hits land of fire. Ecaflip is the one that lays out the small choices. Take left when I normally go right, getting away from the beach and missing the wave. She leads things up to the big picture. Originally."

"Originally?"

"A god's power of influence will evolve as the ones that worship them evolve. Ecaflip has since also begun to cover…gambling."

"Gambling," Hinata said incredulously.

"Yes, what could more mean chance than the fall of the dice or the hand of the cards? Every gambling den in Uzu pays respects to Ecaflip and she has taken this in. Though I think she cheats at cards…and every other game of chance as well."

"That's a given," Naruto sighed. "Everyone that owes to chance keeps a coin like this." He held up a two headed coin showing a Woren holding cards in one hand and dice on the other. "She is supposed to be Ecaflip."

"This coin has no chance," Hinata said after looking at it. "Heads on both side."

"Oh?" Naruto flipped it up in the air and let it fall to the ground when it spun on its side a bit before staying like that. "There are two sides of the coin, Hinata, but suppose you toss it enough, it will land on its side. She does that whenever someone says her coins have no chance." Naruto picked it up and did the same, it landed flat. "It was only chance those kumo nin passed over me and I followed them. I was half tempted to ignore them."

Hinata took his coin and looked at it a bit. She was looking at the dice when she swore that she saw Ecaflip wink at her. "Agh!" She tossed it up and Naruto caught it.

"Problem?"

"Ah…no."

Tiga spoke up, "Then we'll get started. Naruto, head on back, Konan, Hinata, put some pants on and we'll go see which of the pantheon speaks to Hinata."

"They'll speak to me?"

"Not with words, Hinata," Konan said as she got up off Naruto and pulled her to her feet. "They'll speak to your heart, that's how. You wouldn't expect them to change to fit you, so don't change to fit them. Find the one that fits you." They ran to their rooms so Naruto stood up.

"Guess I'm not needed here anymore. See you later ojisan, obasan."

"Bye, Naruto," Rinpu said, hugging him. "And best of luck in the exam."

"No worries, Lady Luck loves me."

—oo000oo—

In the mountains of Lightning, Velve sat on a rock playing an ocarina. He was waiting for orders while sniffing out more jinchuuriki. He was just sitting there playing, not really noticing much when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand. He smiled at what it meant but he kept on playing. "You are one of the Uzu, you are to surrender right now and come with me." Velve didn't look at the woman, he didn't even open his eyes, he just kept playing. "Did you hear me! I said surrender or die! The Raikage demands to know why you interfered with a mission in Konoha."

Sora Velve sighed as he lowered his instrument. "You ninja, always so eager to do something. Eager to fight, eager to move, can't you just sit down and enjoy a nice day?"

"No, I can't. Will you resist or not?"

"Well of course I'm going to resist, just give me a moment. Don't want to break this; it was my great grandmother's." Setting the ocarina inside a case, he closed it and put it back in a pouch. "Now we're ready to resist you." Velve turned around and smiled at the blond haired woman from Kumo.

"We?"

"Yes." Hands broke surface from the ground and pulled up decaying bodies. From above three more Pathfinders dropped down around her, one Ryu and two Sora. One summoned several elemental spirits around her; another opened a gate that was covered in blood and bones from which a balor stepped out. And the last summoned a creature covered in light with a pair of light wings coming from the back. "We, Miss Nii Yugito."

"We've already found Ichi, San, Yon, and the Kyu. We know where Nii, Go, Roku, Shichi, and Hachi is," the spirit summoning Ryu said, her black wings, tail, and forward hooking horns gleaming in the sunlight.

"_**Soft flesh, sweet blood,"**_ the balor growled, looking around at those gathered before snarling as a flash of light from the Diva.

"_None shall die this day, demon,"_ the holy being said to it. _"Worry not, child, you will not be harmed. We seek only to correct a mistake and free you of your burden."_

Yugito looked to them all and said, "Niibi is my burden to bear, I will not allow you to take her."

"_**Fleshling stubborn,"**_ the balor chuckled. _**"It thinks it can stop us? Why not stop the tides? Might have better chance. I may not savor your flesh but I will savor this fight."**_

"Drakuru," the demon's handler snapped. His face was as hard as the steel in his voice, a necessary characteristic when dealing with demons and devils a lot. He was a man that made the dark planes listen. Something that had won him little friends below. "No lasting harm, you are here for one thing, reigning in the hell's fire."

"I wish we could do this without the abomination," the woman that summoned the diva said. "It cannot be trusted."

"_No it cannot,"_ the Diva agreed. _"But we shall succeed none the less."_

Yugito tried to watch them all before blue fire began to cover her. She became a giant hellcat that hissed at them before lunging at Velve. Wings spreading out, he jumped up in the air. She had touched ground only for Velve to land on her, spear first. It pushed through the flames and began to pull it in. Runes on his armor and weapons began to light up as the fire tried to burn him. "Got it!" He jumped off again with wisp of fire following him. Spinning in the air, he faced the Balor and threw a ball of blue hellfire at it. Yugito recognized it immediately, it was her own fire and he had stolen it.

The Balor caught the fire and ate it. Crossing his arms a moment, he flung his arms out in a burst of fire. _**"One minute, fleshling, and I shall be done."**_ Yugito had no idea what he planned but it couldn't be good. Jumping up out of the reach of the undead trying to grab her, she landed on the ground and ran for the demon. Only for the Deva to appear in front of her, holding a flaming shield and sword. She held her shield out, halting Yugito in her place while swinging the sword down. It slashed through the fire cat armor, Yugito's back, and out her chest. Yugito herself felt fine but she could feel Niibi and her armor were writhing in agony.

'_Damn,'_ Niibi growled to her host. _'We got sloppy! That Diva is filled with holy energy; she'll cut right through us!'_

Yugito jumped back, hissing at the angel._ "That burned,"_ she hissed.

"Undene," the Ryu summoner called and the water spirit held up her arms, blasting Yugito with water. As she was pushed back, the other three came in. The fire elemental came in and began to grapple with her, forcing her into the water. Earth was raised mounds of soil and dropping them on her, trying to smother her flames. While Wind was pulling away the air, causing it to suffocate. Yugito was suffering under their attacks but was quick to notice they never attacked while another was. The Fire elemental had just let go for the water elemental when she clamped her jaws on his arm and pulled him in the way of the attack. He roared in pain as Undene pulled back in shock. The opening had been made.

Yugito jumped to the side and breathed a gout of fire onto the air Elemental, burning her up. She pulled back in pain and flew up into the sky. Yugito jumped side to side as Undene tried to douse her fire again. Seeing Earth come running once more, she hopped back around once more. She had landed once again and looked behind her before jumping again. Earth slammed right into Undene, turning them both to mud.

"_Yuk,"_ Undene complained. _"I won't be clean for a week!"_

"_I was nice and dirty thank you very much,"_ the earth elemental grouched. An arm moved up from the mass and then back into it, trying to pull one of them out.

"_Don't! HAHAHA! That tickles! HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GRABBING,"_ Undene said while slapping the hand away.

"_Why are you complaining,"_ the fire elemental yelled, steam coming off him still. _"Watch where you're aiming, water spout!"_

"_Stay out of my way, candle wick!"_

"_That's it,"_ the Fire Elemental roared before shooting fire at the mud mass. Undene screamed in pain while the Earth elemental began to dry.

"_I swear when I get back I'm going to throw a bucket of cold water on your face," _Undene shrieked at him.

Velve smirked at what he was watching and said, "She's good, very good." Elementals were kept in check by their natural weakness to others. This had led to friction between them on more than one occasion. She shouldn't know anything about them yet she already figured that out.

"Efreit, Gen, Soilant, Undene, behave yourselves," their summoner, Ryu Talinth growled.

All four of them pointed to Yugito and said, _"She started it!"_

"I'm finishing it," Talinth growled as she was covered in darkness. She broke through it, in her weakened dragon form; over a hundred feet tall with a wing span twice that. Ebony scales covered her body so dark that they seemed to suck in the light. The horns on her head had grown while the scales had hardened to look almost like a skull. It was rather intimidating. Growling at them, something dripped from her mouth and when it hit the ground, it began to hiss. Her breath weapon was acid. _**"What do you have to say?"**_

All four of them knelt on the ground, heads bowed, moving in a flash. _"Sorry for getting mad at each other. Again."_

"_**That's better, and why are you sorry?"**_

"_Because we're friends, Talinth-chan."_

Yugito sweat drop as she watched this. She had not been expecting that. Velve on the other hand, frowned; Yugito seems to have forgotten something. Maybe a trick was in order? The undead grabbed her and one went for her head. "Braaaiiins!"

Yugito looked to that one before screaming. She scrambled away and another was on her. "Num nums!" Yugito screamed again and started burning them only to find them immune to her fire.

"This is better than a nogaku theater," Velve stated.

"_**Popcorn,"**_ the Balor offered.

"No thanks, probably laced with sulfur and arsenic. Hey, hasn't it already been a minute?"

The demon shrugged while tossing the popcorn over his shoulder. _**"I was enjoying the show."**_ He cracked his fingers and held out an orb. _**"Fires of hell, I command you to reign in your flame. Come to me and serve!"**_

Fire began to get pulled off Yugito to the orb and contained inside. Finally realizing what they had planned, she turned to it and lunged at him. She almost hit the demon when the Deva's summoner got in the way. "You mustn't break the circle," she called, holding out her hands and forming a shield. Yugito hit it, casting off sparks of flame, and was thrown aside. One of them about the size of a man's head got over the shield. The woman noticed it and tried to get away from it but couldn't in time. It landed right on her left wing.

A Sora isn't afraid of anything in most cases but they are all weary of fire users. The very reason they don't attack in a close group is their wings. Their feathers are _very_ flammable. This is why with the Niibi, they used summons. A group of Sora attacking at once would only take one fireball to burn them all and drop them to their deaths. Every single one of them is distrustful of fire those that specialize in fire and even if they are friends for many years they are careful of them. Each member has a water rune tattoo on their left shoulder. It douses fires right before it touches their bodies. But the hellfire is different. You need a sample of the fire itself before you could even begin such immunity. That is why Velve went in first; he could get it the quickest with least worry having had contact with such fires before. Taking it within his spear and armor, he was safe and could give it to the Balor to handle.

The fire spread quickly over her wing and she tried hard not to scream in pain. Undene came over and poured water on the fire, barely keeping it from spreading. She didn't believe she could stop it at all but she would try.

Talinth reached down and picked up Yugito on her talons, squeezing. Yugito tried to counter by turning up the heat of her fire but the black dragon ignored her She was a kind woman, somewhat, but get her mad and…_** "You shouldn't hurt my friends!" **_ Talinth inhaled and breathed acid on Yugito. The fire burned almost all of it up before it reached Yugito herself but the fumes in the air caused by it was nauseating and poisonous as well. Not enough to kill a jinchuuriki but enough to make her sick to her stomach and feel like she had a long weekend with several bottles of alcohol.

"Absorb the fire," the Balor's summoner commanded.

It growled at him but did it, taking the fire away from the burning summoner while the Deva knelt by her and placed her hands over the charred wing, soothing them. Before long, Yugito could barely stand, much less fight. Talinth set her on the ground and glared at the Balor. Anymore and she would die. _**"Enough demon, before my fangs find you."**_

"_**Grrrr. One day, you will make a mistake and when I do, I shall be the one to torture your souls."**_ He stopped and begrudgingly surrendered the fire orb to his summoner.

"_**No,"**_ Talinth replied to his threat. _**"You won't."**_ Her claws came down and began tearing the demon apart. She didn't feel too sorry about it, no extra-planar being could die off their own plane of existence, if their body was destroyed here they would just be banished for a hundred years. More over…

"_**Foul wench! I shall rip you to pieces!"**_

This particular tanarii had the tendency survive after being torn apart. It's the head the must be destroyed to banish it. Put the body back together and it would be fine. _**"No, you won't,"**_ Talinth said again. _**"You let that happen to my friend, for that you must be punished. My friends, I shall be away for the next week or so. I'm going to take a tour of the world."**_ Dismissing her elementals, she flew up in the air while holding each piece separate from the others. She flew out of sight and Velve watched her go.

"Always love seeing them fly off. So big but so majestic. Well little lady, time to go see an old flame of mine." He picked Yugito up, threw her over his shoulder and headed off home while the Deva carried her injured summoner, and the warlock flew after them.

—oo000oo—

"I must say, this was far easier than I expected," Bleu said while petting a chibi Niibi. "Oh don't look so mad, we said we wouldn't hurt you," she told Yugito.

"Leave me alone," she grouched.

"Touchy," Bleu said before lifting Niibi to her face. "Don't you agree?"

"They just want to end the jinchuuriki cycle, kitten," the demon cat told her. "Don't try and say you aren't happy about this."

Yugito, getting steadily angrier with each word finally blew her top. "WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT IS BEING MADE INTO A NEKOMATA CATGIRL!" On her head were two cat ears and from her butt came two cat tails. Before she could get madder, Bleu tossed her a toy mouse with catnip inside. Yugito began to lose her anger before catching herself and glaring at Bleu. "Bitch."

"Ah, let it go, little missy," the former jinchuuriki of the Yonbi, a man named Roshi, said to her. Since he was an old man with no home anymore, he decided to retire to this beach. Wasn't a bad life, lots of honeys walking around in bikinis that understood the value of experience. Not that he realized that many of them were older than he was. "Why don't you come out here and take a catnap?"

Yugito glared at him before doing that. She may be mad at everyone right then but she was madder still at Bleu. Niibi looked up to said mage and asked, "When you going to tell her it's just a joke?"

Bleu smirked and said, "When I can stop laughing on the inside. Hmm. Wonder what's keeping Talinth?"

—oo000oo—

Talinth sat on a cliff edge with the head next to her at that moment. It had been a busy week for her. North Pole, South Pole, inside the Elemental Continent, outside the Elemental Continent. She had seen it all just about. Her unwilling travelling companion had been all fire and brimstone the first few days but he got the idea quickly. Arm buried in the ice here, torso dumped in a sinkhole there half the world away. Oh he changed his tune, especially now that it was just his head left. _**"Please, don't do this! It could be thousands of years before I'm put back together!"**_

Talinth stood up and grabbed him before starting down to this nice cave she saw. "That's the idea."

"_**You can't do this! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"**_

"I'll give you unusual," Talinth admitted as she entered and found a spot where no animal would carry the head away. "The cruel part is where I face you to the wall."

"_**No! Don't do this!"**_

"You shouldn't have let my friend get hurt," Talinth replied. "No one may summon you until this summoning is broken and I have tied that to my life. You are never leaving here." She turned and walked away, tail swaying around and flicking his nose as she did. "If by some miracle you do, I suggest you never come to the prime material plane again. I'll be waiting if you do." He screamed and hollered for help and she could only smirk. "Music, sweet music." Humming happily, she flew into the air and headed home.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. So there you have it, the first weakness of the Uzu. Needed to show that they are not invincible. The Uzu have surprise on their side but if you hit them just right, you can possibly win.

See ya space cowboy.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Notes. The song sung by the three miko was Coro di Dea- Voices of Goddesses sung by Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd in the Oh! My Goddess! Movie.

—oo000oo—

The man stepped through the halls of this fort in a forgotten land, the first stranger in a very long time no doubt. He must have appeared as strange to them as he thought they appeared to him. They were many and they were warriors, having been isolated for a very long time to hone their skills. They were the Highlanders. One of the monkey like men dropped down in front of him but jumped away just as quickly as another warrior followed weapon held for a spar. The women looked no different from the men that he had seen, except for the obvious chest area. Monkey like but they did tend to wear clothes more revealing than a human would wear.

He stayed calm and looked forward. He had learned of this place through an ancient scroll his village had kept for hundreds of years. No one ever understood it, especially the figures of animals walking on two legs and fighting with weapons. At least until a few short years ago when many of those figures were appearing. The scroll called them different names than what they went by now, their ancient names like the Grassrunners, a race of canine like humanoids from dogs to foxes. The Creeping clan, a hierarchy kingdom of frogmen. The Forest Clan, a wolf like people with pack mindset that cared for the forest and nature. The Grassmen, actual moving plants that shaped themselves like humans to pass unnoticed as they gather knowledge. The Highlanders, a race of warriors and mercenaries. Said to be the strongest army in their time.

The man came to the throne room and bowed to the one sitting on the seat. "I am honored you let me within these great halls, sir."

"The honor is ours," their leader replied. It was a male with black fur and a scar across his nose and the right corner of his lips. "Welcome, Akahoshi, leader of Hoshigakure, to Highfort, home of the Highlanders, the strongest mercenaries in the world. I am Ashram, the wielder of the Demon Sword, Soulcrusher." Ashram wore heavy armor and the sword set before him, glowing an ominous red. "What can we do for you?"

—oo000oo—

The day before the finals and it was like a festival had started there in Konoha. There were booths with food and games. Children running around in mask, some of spirits while others of ANBU. People were arriving from all over to participate and have fun. And it seemed like half of Uzu had arrived with them. You couldn't walk ten feet without seeing someone with wings, fur, or shell plates. In truth, the clan heads of Uzu had decided to allow anyone that wanted to go to Konoha as well as a couple hundred warriors. Konoha outnumbered them ten times that much but they didn't see a problem.

This was the sight that greeted Hyuuga Hiashi. It would seem he had been a bit mistaken about the Uzu as they were not all animal like. He had seen what they referred to as the Touched and the Prince and Princesses. Of the Uzumaki, they were almost all furred like large jungle cats, tigers, leopards, and panthers. Of the Touched Uzumaki, they were as cat like as you could get without being one. Cat smirks and even pseudo whiskers on their cheeks like Naruto used to possess. In the sky you could see the Sora flitting about though they weren't the only ones up there. Even if they were so high you couldn't tell the wings apart, you could always tell which was which by how they flew. The Ryu moved straight, slow and steady while enjoying the breeze. The Sora on the other hand made dives, sudden turns, and could spot something of interest from where they were to the other side of the village. Their touched also reflected how they looked and moved. The Ryu seemed normal enough but had a certain grace to them. They enjoyed sunning themselves and would just sit on benches in the sunlight. The Sora had larger than normal eyes with the tendency to move about quickly. And for the Rand clan, there was no mistaking them. Prince or Touched, they were all tall and strong.

He had been under the impression that they were all warriors of some kind but seeing as most here were just families showing their children how things were elsewhere, he admitted his mistake. That being said, even among the family there were those that wore some kind of armor and carried of weapon of some kind. A good number seemed to like the staff but they didn't appear strong enough to use them in combat so he didn't know why they had them.

He was watching one of these, a woman holding a staff with the lower body of a snake, when he had bumped into someone. Looking down at them, he saw an Uzumaki princess about thirteen stepping back and looking to him. Her hair was purple like an eggplant and her fur tiger striped with pale blue eyes. Her clothes were rather odd looking; her hair was gathered into a long thick pony tail by a band decorated with the faces of dice. A choker with a bell on it was around her neck, a favorite of the female Uzumaki and even some of the men. She was wearing a skirt that stopped above her knees, with the suites of cards on it. Her blouse was slim on her with no sleeves; instead she wore armguards that had the Ace, King, Queen, and Knave on them.

The girl looked unsure what to do upon seeing him before she bowed and said, "Hello sir. It seems chance has brought us together."

He tilted his head and said, "Aren't you going to apologize for walking into me."

She smiled and said, "Nope. You walked into me."

That was something he didn't like about them. They were far too presumptuous. He was Hyuuga Hiashi, no one said he was wrong. "Mind saying that again?"

"Certainly! You," she pointed at him. "Walked." She made a walking motion with her fingers. "Into," she dropped a dice into a cup, coming up six. "Me," she finished, pointing at herself. "Understand me this time, 'Lord' Hyuuga?"

"You insolent child! If you were my daughter…"

The girl got angry at that. "Everyone in Uzu knows how you treat your daughter, Hyuuga! Touch me and Ecaflip have mercy on you because I won't!" They glared hard at one another before she began to smile again. "We could settle this a different way," she offered while motioning to the stall. It was a chance game and from the look of the prizes around her, she had been winning a lot. "How about it, a match between you and me, loser admits they were wrong."

"Why should I," Hiashi growled.

"Because…I was just standing here behaving and you bumped into me and started acting like an ass."

"That is what happened," the stall manager told him.

"Stay out of this," Hiashi growled.

The man held up his hands so the girl smirked. "I know! You must stink at these games, I see, I see. How about this?" She reached into a bag on her side and pulled out a deck of cards, two cups, and some dice. "We'll play a game of our own. Hmm?"

"Like what?"

"Something simple perhaps?" She took up the cards and started shuffling them. She was whistling as she did, making the bridge and then sliding them along the table. Lifting up the first and last card, she caused them all to flip over to show their face before she straightened them again and made a few more shuffles. "Split the deck," she said, setting it down. Hiashi lifted a third of the deck, took the middle third out from it, placed the top third on the table, the bottom on that, and the middle on top. "Good, now without looking take any card from the deck. Higher the card the better."

Hiashi took one from the middle of the deck and got the Knave of spades. "Looks like I won."

"Sorry," the girl said, holding up her card. "My lady the Queen of hearts beats your knave of spades. Better luck next time." She had this smirk as she waited. "Oh the Queen of hearts she made some tarts all on a summer day. The Knave of hearts he stole those tarts and took them clean away," she said in a singsong voice. "The King of hearts called for the tarts and beat the Knave full sore. The Knave of hearts brought back the tarts and vowed he steal no more."

Hiashi looked away and noticed he had drawn a crowd. "Again."

"Oh fine, fine," she said, gathering the cards again. Dropping five dice in a cup, she shook them up and set them on the table. "Liars dice. You try to guess the numbers of the dice and how many, yours and your opponents'. Example I say there are three fours. You can call me a liar and we reveal the dice. If you are right and I was wrong, you win. If you are wrong and I was right, you lose. If you decide to keep going, you have to increase the numbers like four fours or three fives or five fives. You can't lower it. Oh, and don't let me see your dice. Understand?"

"I do and I'll start." He looked under his cup and saw a one, two threes, a five and a six. "…Three threes."

She looked under her cup and rubbed her chin. "Oh, what the hell, six sixes."

"Liar," Hiashi called, pointing at her and pulling up his cup and her own. "See…!" There, under her cup were five sixes, making a total of six sixes.

"Wow he is bad at gambling," someone in the crowd said.

Hiashi had dropped his jaw at seeing that and stared for a moment before picking her dice up and dropping them again. They came out completely different. "Well, 'Lord' Hyuuga?"

He stood there a moment before shaking his head. "Again."

"Nope," she told him, gathering it all back up. "I won twice already, my prize."

"I refuse to be beaten by a child."

"If you want more, you have to gamble for more than an apology."

"I have Ryo…" he started to say.

"No, no, no, not interested." She began to circle him, looking him over before coming to the front and spotting something. She reached to his neck and pulled out a necklace. "That."

It was a simple blue agate stone on the end of a silver chain. Hiashi hesitated upon seeing that. It had belonged to his wife before she died. "No, nothing you have could be worth that."

"Oh no?" She held up her cards. "I can read the future in these cards, Hiashi. I could tell you who to bet on for tomorrow's finals. I could read your future or your pass." She pulled a spade from her armguard and dropped it on the ground, where it was covered in smoke and changed into a gambling table. "I'll demonstrate." Taking her seat in the dealers position, she placed a diamond on the ground that changed into a safe that she put her prizes so far into. "You miss, what's your name," the girl asked, looking to a woman in a trench coat.

"Anko."

"Anko, I'm going to look into your past and a bit of your future. Past is easier but I'm not skilled enough to go beyond a week in the future so bare-with me." She shuffled her deck, raised her hands and deck up in the air, and brought her arms down spread out. Cards floated above her as she prayed before shooting down on the table. "…Mitarashi Anko, your teacher and first love were the same person. You parted from him in a land surrounded by ocean with your heart full of hatred and betrayal." She looked over the last piece and smirked. "And last night you fell asleep cuddled up to a teddy b…" Anko slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ok, I believe you on the past," she hissed. "Finish saying that sentence and I'll de-pelt you."

She crossed her heart so Anko pulled her hand away. "And for your future…oh dear."

"What?"

"No no, I couldn't tell you."

"What!"

"It might just push you along to it."

"What is it!"

The girl sighed and said, "You're going to fall in love with someone from Uzu. Well, first it'll be lust."

"That's impossible," Anko dismissed. "When is this supposed to happen?"

She looked over her cards again, checked the time and said, "You'll meet him right about…now."

"Hello, Hina-chan, robbing gamblers blind I see," one of the Touched said, coming up to her. He was Sora Vincent, kind of a dark guy but not intentionally. His eyes were red, his skin a bit pale, hair was silky black, and he had a face that had most women seeing hearts. His clothes were black save for a tattered red cape he wore around his neck. On his left hand was a golden, clawed gauntlet and he wore greaves the same color. At his waist were a few daggers and a sword that could split apart to make two single edge blades.

"Right on time, Mister Vincent," she said to him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, look at her." He did and he saw Anko looking at him like she actually wanted to eat him.

"I miss something?"

"No. Have fun."

Vincent shrugged and walked away. "Hey! Tall, dark, and handsome, wait up," Anko said, chasing after him.

"Wow, she can do it," someone muttered before people began asking her to read their future.

"Sorry, people, not going to happen. You want that, you got to win it." She shuffled the cards again as she motioned to chairs. "Ante up, five card draw, heh heh, and jokers are wild!" She looked to Hiashi, waiting for his reply. "Pay up and walk away or ante up."

Hiashi thought hard about it, it sounded like though she was so young she was an experienced gambler and had routinely done this to people but as she could tell the future a little, what she could tell him would be of value. "I want to know where my missing daughter is."

"Place the necklace down," Hina told him. "Alright people, take your seats, no ryo accepted here. Each person will be give ten chips. If ever you lose all of them, you lose your deposit. Items must be something I will accept." Hiashi set the necklace down gently and Hina gave him ten chips.

Next to Hiashi sat down Jiriaya. "How about this," he set a book on the table.

Hina took it and saw the title Icha Icha Furry. "What's this?" She opened it up and looked through it a bit before slamming it shut, blushing.

"Prerelease," Jiriaya said proudly. "Signed, of course, by the author."

She took another peek before shutting it again. Still blushing, she set it aside and gave him his chips. "And you want?"

"To know what it will take to get my godson to accept me."

"That isn't something I can tell you."

"His future then." She nodded to that.

Getting to the others, she started looking through and dismissed most of them. "Ooh, jade teapot? No, sake pot that only pours the amount for the cup, nice. That'll look wonderful on my shelf." Ten chips there. "No, don't want a katana. I don't care who the maker was. Pearls? Nah, got enough of those."

"How about a kunai that once belong to the Yondiame Hokage?"

She looked to see a silver haired jonin walked up to the table and set a large, heavy kunai down. She snatched it up, placed it on the table, and several cards flew up and encircled it. "…Okay, so it is." Picking it back up, she spun it around her hand a few times, trying to imagine what it would have been like to use. "Yes, this will do, and you want?"

"I want to _see_ the past again, not just remember it or be told. Can you do that?"

"…I can."

"Can I try?" A woman sat down next. In her hand was a painting. "This is my most cherished possession. My student made this for me before she disappeared. I want to know what happened to her and who it was done by."

Hina hesitated upon seeing Kurenai and the painting. "It's beautiful…It is worth the price but…"

"You won't do it."

"Hiashi has already asked for that," she tried to wright off. "Two chances for the same thing, no no. Not when if you win the other will find out anyway."

"Then whisper it to me and not him."

She frowned but consented. "Very well. Ten chips for the painting. With that the table is full. Ladies, gentlemen, the rules of this is simple, I have ten chips for each of you. Your goal is to get them. If you do, you win. If I get yours, you lose. To win a chip, you must beat my hand, it doesn't matter if you beat the others. Let the games begin." She tossed everyone their cards and looked to her own. "Cards?"

"I'll take three," the ANBU with the teapot said, pushing the others back to her. Hina quickly flicked her the replacements.

Hiashi looked his over a moment before saying, "One." He pushed back the card and grabbed the new one.

Jiriaya schooled his face upon seeing his hand and said, "I'm good."

"Two," Kakashi stated.

"…One," Kurenai finished up.

"…Dealer takes one." Hina placed the card down and grabbed her own. "Okay, ante up," Hina told them, placing a chip in front of each before shifting her cards around. She looked to each and waited, a smirk on her face.

"I bet two," the ANBU said to her.

"I meet your two and raise you one," Hina countered.

The ANBU thought about it a moment, met it, and said, "I call."

Hina faced Hiashi. "How about…" Hina began to scowl, grab the necklace, and shouted, "Get away from my table!" She looked to be baring her fangs at him and growling. Hiashi blinked several times as she jumped to her feet, pointing at him. "Did you honestly think I didn't know about those blasted eyes! With how you brag about them, did you honestly_ believe_ I would not know! You gamble before the Lady of Chance Ecaflip and you think you would get away with it! Get away from my table and get out of my sight!" She rounded on the others. "Be grateful I don't kick you all away! I know you sensed that chakra spike from him!"

Hiashi threw the cards down and stood up. "My necklace."

"You lost it when you decided to cheat," Hina growled at him.

"Give it here," Hiashi demanded in a much harsher voice.

"Why should I! If you wanted it so badly, then why gamble it away or risk it cheating!"

"I want to know where my daughter is, damn it," Hiashi snapped.

Hina's gaze softened a little but she said, "Then pray to whatever god you worship for answers. You will not get them or this from me." She slipped it around her neck and sat back down.

"I can't leave without that and knowing where my daughter is."

"All telling, you could barely stand your daughter when she was here, why the sudden interest?"

"…Doesn't matter, does it? You don't care or want to know. I'm not leaving without my necklace."

Hina frowned at him before taking the necklace and held it out in a hand that was encircled with fire. "I will destroy it before returning it." She held his gaze as they waited to see if the others were bluffing. When he stayed there, the fire increased and started pulling in. "Don't!" Hina began to smirk in victory. "Just don't destroy it, I'll leave." He backed up for several steps before turning and leaving.

Hina put it back on and looked to Kakashi. "Well?"

"…Two."

Hina studied him a moment before saying, "I hate that mask. I'll meet your two and add two more."

Kakashi looked at his hand again and added the needed chips. "Call."

Hina looked to Jiriaya who smirked and said, "All in."

Hina raised her eyebrows at that but nodded and pushed the stack in. "And you, ma'am?"

"I'll raise you three."

"I'll meet three and raise you three as well."

"Might as well go all in then," Kurenai said adding the rest of her chips.

"Very well then." Hina placed her cards face down, "Miss ANBU?"

"Three of a kind," she said, setting her cards down.

"Kakashi?"

"Aces and eights." He had the Ace of Spades and Clubs.

"Not bad Kakashi, just not good enough," Jiriaya said to him, setting down a straight, two through six of diamonds.

"…You two are good but I have to dash your hopes away," Hina said. She flipped over the King of Hearts, the queen of hearts, the knave of hearts, the ten of hearts, and the nine of hearts. She grabbed the book, put it in her pouch, and took Kakashi's chips. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said to Kurenai while Kakashi gaped and Jiriaya cried. "You're hand?"

"….Royal Flush in spades," Kurenia said, showing she had all the cards but the Ace, instead she had a Joker.

"Well, Ecaflip must want you to know," Hina said with a smirk. "Very well then." She grinned wickedly at the others. "Dovie'andi se tovya sagain."

"Which means," the ANBU asked.

"Time to toss the dice," she said with a cat grin while gathering cards and chips for another hand.

—oo000oo—

One book, teapot, and kunai richer, Hina folded up her table, put her cards away, and led Kurenai somewhere quiet. "First off," Kurenai said when they were alone, "I want to know why you cheated so that I will win."

"Nya? Me, cheat? Just bad luck is all. Ecaflip, our lady of luck, let this one know what will truly make her wise, the past." Spreading the cards out in the air, they spun around before coming to the ground before her. "…She was attacked by Kumo, set on the path by one of her own elders."

"Which one," Kurenai asked angrily.

"…Her grandfather. They found her alone at a river where they attacked. But they never made it to Kumo, a one eyed man and a boy intercepted them and killed them."

"And Hinata?"

"They offered her the chance to go with them and be happy. She accepted and she is happy."

Kurenai sighed in relief. "Where did they take her?"

"Their homeland, an island out on the ocean where she became one of them."

"And?"

"And she became a student of their faith and is even now giving a fortune."

Kurenai blinked a few times, "She's what?"

"Giving a fortune," Hina repeated.

Kurenai stared at her for several seconds not saying anything. "Tell me, did those men happen to get Hinata out of Konoha?"

"The cards don't say."

"Did the 'one eyed man' happen to have wings? Was the boy tiger striped or a raccoon-dog or a knight in armor?"

"Didn't say that either."

"How about this, is Hinata fur covered now? Tiger fur with purple hair?"

"That is oddly specific, is there something you know that I don't?"

"…Just answer the question. Wait, let me guess, the cards don't say."

"Hmm, maybe you're a card reader too? Look here, the king with the queen beside him and two queens below surrounding the Ace of Hearts. That means she was adopted by a man and wife with a daughter already. The king and queen are both in hearts, they fill their lives and others with love when they can. The sister is in Diamond, a girl of adamant character. And the girl herself is spades, a suit above all. Like this it means she is more than what she was. And the ace means they love each other very much."

Kurenai looked at that and sighed. "I guess it would be wrong to take her from that…"

"Maybe…but she does miss you."

"And I miss her."

She was silent a moment before saying, "I have to ask you not to reveal this to anyone."

Her reply was silence as she looked at Hina before walking over and hugging the girl. "Goodbye Hinata."

She gave up pretending and hugged her back. "Goodbye, Kurenai-sensei. I'll love and miss you for as long as I live."

"Just…be happy, please." Reaching a hand down, she wiped a tear away from Hinata's eyes.

"I will be."

"What was that with your father?"

"I ran into me and refused to apologize is all. But when I got the chance to get mother's necklace back, I took it. I was a little surprise that I could do it to him but…there is nothing they can't teach you. They taught me I don't have to be afraid, especially of him."

"What else did they teach you," Kurenai asked, sitting down.

"So many things and it's so wonderful there, sensei." Hinata could barely begin to describe her life now.

—oo000oo—

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guest," the Hokage said from his booth above the stadium. "We will begin the Genin Exams shortly."

"Before we begin," Lady Aoi called, standing next to the Hokage, "three of Uzu's own mikos would like to sing and bless everyone here."

Three ladies, one fourteen, one eighteen, and the last in her early twenties came forth. "May the sisters of time cast their favor upon everyone here," they said at once. Taking a deep breath, everything froze as from behind them there was a circle of wind came forth before what looked like three women with wings coming from their backs appeared. But everyone knew just seeing them that they were no Sora.

The Eighteen year old and her angel started singing. "Felicitas cum amicis communicata est." The others began to sing now. "Tristitia est communis dolor cum omnibus amicis. Per aspera vita beata est. Causa vivendi omnibus. Invenire credere magni momenti. Fores aperiendi. Fores aperiendi, tempus est, certe."

By the time they had finished most everyone that could hear them was crying, even those that thought they had shed their last tear long ago. With the song done, the angels withdrew and the three singers bowed once more. "Thank you for letting us sing for you." The three women had such a presence about them as they smiled that if you weren't smiling back, you were cheering and asking at least one of them to date you.

Sarutobi raised a hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears and looked at them on his fingers. "…How did they do that?"

"They are spellsingers," Aoi told him, smiling at the memories the song had brought out. "The best spellsingers and each of their songs is better than their last. Just by singing, they can inspire the army of Uzu to fight harder, more skillfully, and with utmost confidence. But really, they sing because they love it."

He looked to the retreating women and to the new Kazekage, Baki, as he entered. "That singing was the most beautiful I have ever heard, Hokage-dono. Are they your singers?"

"They come from Uzu," Aoi told him.

"Uzu? I was under the impression that all from that island have wings or something."

"Many are like the sisters. Shall we not begin?"

"Yes, of course of course." He motioned to the Jonin judge in the ring, Genma.

He nodded to him and called out, "We will now begin the Chunin Exams finals. These at the best chosen from over a dozen ninja villages, here to fight for you. The first match, Uzumaki Konan versus Rock Lee is the first match." As he said their names, they walked out onto the field. "Fighters ready? Hajime!"

Konan and Lee sprung at each other, going into a high kick. Hitting the other's leg, they spun back around into a punch, hitting their attacks once again. Lee went into a high kick and Konan leaned back, missing it. In counter she made a fast five strike combo aiming for Lee's chest. Moving as fast as he could, he blocked or guided them away. He didn't move fast enough to get away, Konan had started her chain of attacks and there was no stopping them. Even as the last punch pulled away, she planted a foot on his chest and did a kicking somersault. Landing on the ground, she crouched and did a waterkick, sliding a foot on the ground to knock him from his feet. Grabbing him while he was falling, she pulled him back to land face first on the ground, "Meteor drive," she said to him, gearing up for more as she pushed him into a flip. While in the air she did a jumping uppercut called a dolphin blow. The attack threw him into the air where once again she was waiting. "Meteor strike!" Her fist met his stomach, launching him back to the ground. He hit it and bounced up where he met Konan's final attack, a spinning roundhouse kick. "Final Heaven!" There was a crack when that hit from the blow breaking the sound barrier. Lee was thrown into the wall and broke it, leaving a crater. There was silence for several seconds before Konan said, "Nya, enough of the drama! I know you aren't done!"

Lee pulled himself from the crater and began to dust off. "Nice combo. And yet, I feel as if you weren't pulling your all."

"Ah, ah, ah, warm up first," Konan said, wagging a finger at him. She reached down and tightened her greaves while keeping an eye on him.

"I guess we need to do that," Lee said before sprinting forward. Coming right before her, he went on the attack this time. "Jaken…Rock!"

"Paper," Konan countered, holding out an open hand catch his fist.

Lee jumped back but came back in. "Paper," he called and Konan already start to move to catch a chop. But he did rock instead, getting through her guard and pushing her aside.

"Ooh! That's mean," Konan called when she stopped sliding back. "Calling paper when you did rock!"

"Rock is my lucky choice," Lee said with a smile.

"Nya, that's it, no more miss nice kitty!" She came at him again and Lee fell into his stance. "Burning knuckles!" Fire covered her fist, hitting Lee with an explosion. "Wind's razor!" A kick and a blade of wind followed her foot, cutting the ground and anything else that got in its way. Jumping and ducking out of the way, Lee got to the other side of the arena unscathed.

"It is time to let loose, yes?" He looked up the stands at his jonin instructor, Maito Gai.

"…Lee, you have found an opponent, _the_ opponent, take them off and fight at full strength!"

Lee looked held up a fist and shouted, "Yosh!" Pulling on the orange leg warmers, he grabbed the weights and dropped them. "I am afraid now you have no…chance." He trailed off as Konan had stars in her eyes.

"Look at them all! So much weight and you were moving so fluidly!" She giggled a moment and said, "Those would hurt if you hit someone with them. Nya, that means I can only do the same!" She went to her greaves, unclasped one, set it aside, and took off her other. "Nya," she said, having not yet set her foot down. Lifting the greave up into the air, she dropped it and when it hit the ground, it broke through it much like Lee's weights. "Now that we are both without restraints…" She dropped her foot and vanished. Konan was continuously using boots that are heavier and heavier because she was getting stronger. As long as she has them on, you have a chance of victory, now you just have a chance of survival. Setting her foot down had launched her into the air and she was now coming down on him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto smirked when Konan took off her boots, expecting this match over already but he was shocked when Lee vanished as well just before Konan landed when he had been, breaking the ground. In that instant she landed and hadn't been moving, Lee attacked with a heel drop catching her on the shoulder. Pushing her to the ground, Konan twisted around, swinging her braid around and wrapping it around Lee's leg. Pulling him from his foot, he started to fall before both vanished again. The rest of the fight he couldn't even see except for flashes of them hitting one another and the breaking of rocks and trees when their attacks missed. He never once felt worried for her before but he did now. Before he could watch and help. Even if he can't help no he could at least watch before.

A glance up and he saw that many from Uzu were still able to keep up with their speeds, showing that Naruto still had many years to go yet to be a true warrior of Uzu no Kuni.

**_CRACK!_** A billow of dust from the far edge of the arena followed by a whisp of smoke going up the wall. It was right behind the trail of broken tiles as someone was slammed against it face first and dragged up. Almost to the top, the person doing the dragging jumped off and one of them got thrown down to the ground with the other following in a dive stomp. "Konan!"

Dust covered the impact zone but someone was walking out. When it was Lee walking out, without even a cut on his face, Naruto almost felt his heart stop. "Get back here," Konan called, tackling him from behind and dragging him back in the dust. There came the sounds of something being smacked around. When it cleared up, Konan was lying on Lee's back, holding him in an armbar. "Tap, tap!"

"Ow, ow, okay, okay, OKAY!" Lee slapped his hand to the ground a couples while asking her to let go.

Konan let him go and headed back upstairs, swaying to a song only she could hear. She entered the contestants' box and sat down next to Naruto. "Heya!"

"Knew you would win," Naruto bluffed.

"Oh," Gaara asked. "I didn't hear you go 'Konan!' then?"

"Nope."

"Nya, Naruto was worried about me," she asked happily before grabbing his arm. "You were worried! NYA!"

"I wasn't," he lied.

"So what if he was," Din said. "Not like it means anything."

"Sure it does," Konan replied. "By the way, you're turn."

Din watched her a moment longer before stepping off the railing and floating down where Zaku was. "I'm going to clip your wings, little bird," the Sound ninja growled.

"Just start the match," she replied.

"Haji…"

**_PUFF!_**

"-me…" Genma looked to where Zaku had been only to stare at the newt he had been turned into. "…Uh…Zaku is unable to continue, the winner is Sora Din."

Din snapped her fingers again, returning him to normal as she flew back up. Sitting down on the other side of Naruto and grabbing his arm, she said "Our next match is between you and me, Konan. And I'm not going to give up."

"Nya, then neither am I!" Naruto looked between the two as they stared so hard at one another there was a wall there. His tail came up and was stopped by it. He really wished he could make a copy of himself so he could escape.

"Shikamaru and Talon, please come down here," Genma called.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru said as he looked to the mousy girl. She barely looked like she could hold that staff of hers, much less fight with it.

Sakura caught his arm as he was going down stairs. "Whatever you do don't startle her."

"There's no rules," he replied.

"I know but she takes it personal."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and headed down to the arena. Once there, he looked at Talon again, wondering if he missed something about her. "Troublesome, why don't you give up."

Even if she seemed to shake like a leaf, she shook her head. "I-I rather not," she stated. "A-Any time you're r, ready, sir."

Genma looked at her suspiciously before stepping back. And again and again before reaching the wall. "Fighters ready? Hajime!"

Shikamaru opened up by throwing a kunai at her. Talon knocked it aside with her staff and shot back a bolt of lightning. Shikamaru barely ducked it and looked back just in time to see her hands glowing brown and her making the motion of pulling something from the ground. Spikes shot up from the ground with razor sharp tips all trying to spear Shikamaru. Skipping between them, he got to the back of the arena and ducked among the trees. Looking after him, her hands began to glow green and blue, being raised to the sky. It had been a clear day but now a storm formed overhead. It started a downpour, quickly flooding the arena. "What else can go wrong," Shikamaru muttered as the water rose to chin level and he was floating now.

Talon, standing on the water, looked about for him only a few moments before she called out, "Auril, lord of ice and all things frozen, reach out your hand and strike down the heat." She touched the water with one hand and like ripples ice spread out and down. Seeing the danger of that, Shikamaru tried to pull himself up out of the water but still had his calves in when it froze. He was stuck there and Talon could now see him. Walking over, she said, "Yield."

"…Afraid I can't do that."

He started on handsigns as she melted the ice beneath him, dropping him down once more before freezing it again. Shikamaru hit the ice surface trying to break it but it was over a foot thick. Seeing the stairway flooded but open, he started for that. He was almost there when he remembered that if he left, he was disqualified. Sinking to the bottom, he sat there a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Folding his hands together, he spent a bit thinking about it.

—oo000oo—

Talon looked down at him, praying he would leave or signal he gave up but he just sat there. She could see him moving still so he wasn't dead but he didn't have a lot of time. "Ano…shouldn't you call it?"

"He can still continue, I cannot," Genma replied.

"But he…he…" Talon looked to her arms as they came up together on their own, mimicking Shikamaru's stance under the ice. What she couldn't see was that his shadow had stretched through the building, down the side, and connected to her shadow. It was hidden because her storm had covered the arena in shadows. "What is he…" Her hands came up and gripped her chest. "…EEP! PERVERT!" She transformed immediately into her dragon form, filling up the arena and breaking the ice. As she reached down trying to find him to crush him, Shikamaru broke the surface and took a deep breath. **_"THERE-YOU-ARE!"_**

Diving back under to get away from her, he was just able to miss the claw swiping through the water. Roaring in anger, she climbed up onto the building and took a deep breath. A beam of extreme heat and light cut through the water, instantly boiling what it touched away. "Wow, someone can make her mad," Naruto mused, looking down at the glassed arena.

"Told him not to startle her," Sakura moaned. "Is he dead?"

Shikamaru came out from behind Genma, already planning on giving up. "Sorry!"

**_"Oh-no-you-don't! Die!"_**

"Talon has left the arena, the winner is Shikamaru," Genma called out, making her freeze a moment before lowering her head down to glare at him.

**_"What?"_**

"You are atop the building, not inside the arena, thus you lose," he said a bit less confidently. She didn't sound happy and she did have fangs the size of daggers.

**_"Really, you're-going-with-that-to-stop-me-from-eating-him?"_**

"You're going to eat me," Shikamaru asked.

**_"Eat-you, disgusting. I-may-chew-in-self-defense-but-I-never-swallow."_** She got close enough for him to look right in her eyes and snorted. **_"...I-will-remember-this."_** Talon spread her wings before flying up and landing on the mountain.

Shikamaru looked after her and muttered, "I should've just quit. Troublesome."

—oo000oo—

Kabuto looked down at his name being called and then to his opponent, Temari. She was laughing among her siblings and didn't look concerned at all. Considering how they have performed to this point, he could understand why. She stood up and jumped down so Kabuto followed. "Forgive me if I don't fight very well, I'm not much of a fighter."

"That right? Well, then I guess this will go from a few seconds to a heartbeat."

"Well, I think I'll last longer than that."

"Hajime."

"Fireball!" Kabuto's half of the arena exploded in fire. "Fire storm!" With her at the center, fire burst out in a gush moving much like rain in a storm. "Ice Hurricane!" Spears of ice came flying through the air next. "Thunder…"

"Temari, I think you won," a voice cut through the wind and fire. Aoi sat back down and waited.

Temari looked up to her and then back to Kabuto. He was singed and smoking, pinned to the wall by two spears going through his shirt and was currently holding himself up in the air as a third spear would've hit his crotch if he hadn't picked himself up. "I surrender!"

Temari smirked and said, "Ah, overkill is underrated." A small hop and she went back up into the stands.

"Uzumaki Aisha and Yamanaka Ino."

Ino stood up and she walked down the stairs. "Don't just sit there," she said a bit angrily.

"Oh, you are really going to get it little girl."

Genma looked between the two and the words catfight entered his mind. Might have been because of Aisha but he digressed. "Fighters ready?" They nodded. "Hajime!" Ino started to do handsigned but had to duck as Aisha swiped her claws at her. She jumped to the other side and against started her handsigns. Aisha instead reached down to the patch of glass Talon made, grabbed the edge, and pulled it up. She may not have been as strong as Perrin but she worked out. Using it as a shield, she blocked whatever jutsu Ino had planned before pulling back and heaving the glass at her. It slammed into the wall, missing Ino by inches. As she looked to it, Aisha took her chance and sprinted at her, hitting the girl with a fist to the stomach. Ino had been angry the whole month and that motivated her to train harder. But while she might have been a match to Sakura or maybe one of the others from Konoha, Aisha was a warrior of skill. She cut her teeth on others of Uzu and demons summoned to test themselves and keep them sharp. She was strong and she doesn't hold back.

When she realized that Ino wasn't resisting anymore, Aisha stood back up and glared at her. Ino was curled up, trying to protect her head, stomach and chest as a few bruises formed on her face and body. There were no cheers for Aisha, it had been a one sided beating with no mercy. Growling once more at Ino, she grabbed her by the hair and said, "I want you to remember this moment, little girl, and how it should have gone and didn't. Your precious Sasuke kept pushing. Keep it up and you'll end just like he did." She pulled Ino's headband off and walked away.

Genma was about to call it her fight when Ino stood back up. "Give it back," Ino demanded.

"No."

"I said give it back!"

"Listen to me, little girl, quit! Give up this exam, give up being a ninja, go home, meet a boy that actually matters, and raise a bunch of fat babies! Look around you! You are in a business that sells death! I could kill you right now and they wouldn't stop it, that is how much life matters anymore to them! Give up!"

Ino began to limp over to her. "No, I refuse. Maybe Sasuke was a bastard that deserved to die. Maybe I was and possibly still am delusional for caring for him." She stood in front of Aisha finding a steel inside herself she never thought there before. She was afraid of Aisha. She knew the difference now. "But damn it all, I'm not leaving this arena without my headband and you're not leaving it yet because the match is still going."

"Back down," Aisha snapped, baring fangs and her eyes growing small with anger.

"Make me!" The two stared at one another for several moments before Aisha began to chuckle. It picked up a little until she was straight out laughing.

"Very well, little girl, you convinced me you have the mettle to continue this life. Come to Uzu some time, I'll train you at my Lodge." She must've surprised Ino because she just gaped as Aisha tied the headband around her head but with the metal plate reversed. "But until then…" Before Ino could even blink, Aisha reared back a fist and hit the headband hard enough to stamp the Konoha leaf on her forehead. "The match was still going," Aisha finished saying to the unconscious girl.

—oo000oo—

Aoi smiled in surprise and said, "I didn't expect that. To be offered to be trained at one of the Lodges is a great honor. I would never have thought she could be given the chance."

"The lodges," Baki asked.

"Yes, the lodges are places where a small group of our people are trained in a…rather effective fighting style."

"Which is," he pressed.

"They are berserkers. They enter a rage and fight until they can't anymore. Back when we fought more, a single berserker could hold back an entire line of swordsman. Such was their rage. Their training is intense, physically and otherwise. Some make it a regular training regime to stand in ice cold water until they pass out or until they are there for an hour, no exercise, no clothes."

"Sounds like a hardy bunch," Sarutobi stated.

"Oh, they are. A berserker is well feared and respected. Some of them can even use their rage for something else."

"And that is," Baki asked.

"And that…is a secret," Aoi said with a smile. "Just watch, I imagine when she fights Temari she will be forced to use it."

—oo000oo—

"Will Gaara and Tenten please enter the arena?"

Gaara stood up and offered his hand to Tenten. "I can help myself," she said as she rose from her seat.

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Gaara replied. "I just thought I would offer, after all it is the polite thing to do."

She blinked and looked at him oddly. "Manners? You know them?"

"Oh yes, always the last place you look, like stockings." He chuckled at his own joke. Walking onto the field, walked to the center and grabbed a handful of the dirt and began to say something very softly.

"Hey, we're about to start," Genma called to him. When Gaara didn't reply, he shrugged and said, "Hajime."

"Ragh!" Tenten pulled an axe out and rushed him, planning on cutting Gaara in half.

"…And in the dust to which we came, amen," Gaara finished before spinning around, catching her axe with his own. In that moment, his bamboo hat shifted around, changing color and form. It became a helm just as dark as the rest of his armor with deep, dark hole for the eyes, two white orbs over his mouth, and two vents to the side of them that purified the air he breathed. "May those that die, die well before Ladon," Gaara told her, holding her back steadily. His free hand came back around, holding a knife that was aimed for her neck. Tenten twisted back and broke contact with their blades.

They were about to continue when something rolled onto the field. Unfurling to reveal a lanky jester wearing a mask, he man laughed. "Such fun, such fun, Jack feels he should have been invited to play, no fair not asking Jack to play!"

"Who are you," Gaara asked coldly.

"Jack, the knave," he said with a bow. "King of jesters and jester to king. Ah such a grand arena deserves a performer such as I!" Holding his arms up and out, he spun in a circle before laughing again. "The balance of power a wonderful game, your weapons and blood you lend! But the balance has shifted; the time has come for reign to end! I call the Knave, I call the Knight, the Queen and King once sore! The Court of Blades, the time has come, for these lives to live no more!" A circle of blades shot off him as he jumped up in the air, shedding the clothes of a jester. He landed on the roof wearing a red cloak and cowl with plate armor protecting his body and an assassin's dagger in his hand. Three others landed next to him and struck down the ANBU that even then was moving in. One wore heavy armor with a shield and mace. The next was a women in a gown holding a whip that cut flesh as cleanly as any blade. The last was a man with a scepter and crown. All with the emblem of a blade dripping blood.

"The court of blades," Aoi said in shock. The four faced them to reveal themselves Highlanders. "You're being attacked," she shouted at Sarutobi.

Below them Gaara was getting off the ground and looking at his attacker, the Knave of Blades. Tearing his gaze away from him, he looked to the two down below with him. Genma was holding his side where a dagger had pushed through his armor and side. He had been covering Tenten. Seeing them unharmed besides that, he looked up at Knave and his allies and asked, "Who would be dumb enough to attack now with us here?" Whomever they were they had friends as around the village ninja and highlanders descended, intending to leave their mark on the ninja village of Konoha, Suna, and Uzu.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. This one took so long to get out because I had originally planned to get farther into the invasion than just this. I had three more pages when I realized just how long it was getting. Still I kept working at it, reading over it, and working some more when I realized that this spot would be the perfect cut off point.

I give to you the Court of Blades. Inspired by a story I have planned, called the Knave of Blades, each member is the pinnacle of a certain style of assassinations and are the head of a whole house. The four of which makes of a guild, the Unseen Blade. To be able to summon their guild to fight, much less the Court requires a great deal of gold, no refunds or exchanges, satisfaction not guaranteed. Agents will be dispatched from the closest convenient point and someone will die, be it the target or the Blade members. Warning, the Unseen Blade does not protect against a counter targeting being purchased on you for targeting someone else. Money is to be paid up front in full. Thank you for choosing the Unseen Blades.

The Highlanders are ruled by a hierarchy with the current leader being given the title Mercenary King or Mercenary Queen. But where other Hierarchies are from parent to child, this is from the strongest leader to the next strongest, blood ties or none. The determining factor is Soul Crusher, the Demon Sword. This blade was used to strike down Deathevan, the World Destroyer. He meant to only die for a time and be reborn but that was not to be. Ryu, wielding this sword and one a powerful holy artifact, the Holy Sword of Ladon, struck Deathevan with Soul Crusher and entrapped the demon within. Even should the blade be destroyed somehow, Deathevan would not likely be able to escape from his prison. But it is not a perfect prison. Without the presence of the Holy Sword of Ladon to counter it, Soul Crusher would begin to impose its will on the wielder. The first to beat Demon Sword's will was Ryu himself, second was Sten, his friend and companion. Giving the sword to Sten to keep the two separate and preventing any from wielding both and growing too powerful, Ryu passed the Holy Sword to his children. Sten would pass Demon Sword on to his successor, a woman that defeated the will of the Demon Sword and became the first Mercenary Queen. With Demon Sword at their side, the Mercenary Heirarchy has been all but invincible in combat.

Just as Holy Sword can quell Demon Sword, so can Holy Sword counter it. By using the power of both blades, the Demon Sword and Holy Sword can destroy even each other. The Mercenary Kings and Queens have sworn a blood oath that never should these two blades be used together or against one another.

…Okay so I _really_ like the Legend of the Lodoss Wars. I used the blade as the reason the Dragon Clans were able to leave their underground city. As there was no Deathevan to be reborn, there was no reason to stay there and prevent him from breaching the surface. With the full might of the Dragon Clan on the surface, Myria could not purge what few remained on the surface originally and begin Breath of Fire III. An army of dragons that spent at least five hundred years below ground fighting the strongest demons on earth is one army I would not like to fight, wouldn't you say? To put it lightly, a thousand like Garr from BoFIII could not beat them for a very simple reason. While the others may have been pacifist, these were warriors through and through.

Speaking of which, does anyone know just why the Brood didn't fight back? Obviously it wasn't because they were listening to Myria. So why? I don't think they ever explain it in the game aside from that undead dragon talking to someone saying to hold back.

The song sung by the three miko was Coro di Dea- Voices of Goddesses sung by Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd.


	14. Chapter 13

Sarutobi didn't understand what was going on at all. Members of the Hidden Sound and Star village were attacking with what looked like monkeys. "You mind explaining this," he demanded of Aoi as she cast a spell freezing one of the many attackers in a block of ice. "Why are your kin…"

"They are not our kin," Aoi replied. "The Highlanders have been lost since before the founding of Uzu, I didn't even think they still lived!"

"But you knew those four, the Court of Blades," Baki reminded.

"Knew of," she corrected. "The Court of Blades is a story of the greatest assassins to ever come from the Highlanders. It's said nothing can stop them, not even the finest of armor crafted by our greatest smiths. The Highlanders are mercenaries, an entire army of them! Maybe even two or three armies for all I know!"

"And they came here for," Baki questioned.

"Knave said it already, to shift the balance of power," Aoi explained as more attackers came, now focusing on this box.

—oo000oo—

Inside the stands all hell seemed to break loose. It was quickly turning into a free for all for the defenders. The Konoha ninja's were surprised and with them being unsure of just who was attacking, only taking note of their inhuman species, were beginning to attack those from Uzu as well as the Ninja/Highlander alliance. It would have descended into chaos except for three sisters suddenly beginning to sing. "Ieyui. Nobomeno. Renmiri. Yojuyogo, hasatekanae kutamae." There was more than one reason to bring those three to a battlefield even if they didn't fight. They carried in their voices the means to bring peace to an unsettled mind, to drive the unsteady warrior, or encourage the hopeless. To ease the scared and let them see what was happening around them was a simple task.

Deis smiled as from above descended Talon on a giant creature attacking the wall. "Got to love spellsingers. Really they are an unfair advantage."

She walked through the fighting without stopping. It was like it parted just for her. As for the fighting itself, she smiled. She intended to display their strength with this but as the real warriors and not just the children were involved now, she knew their strength would be told. She caught a Highlander that jumped at her in one hand by the neck, snapped his spine, and discarded him. She felt something and she needed to find it.

Dorogan was also making his way through the fighting, heading to the Kage box of all places. He had been sensing something undead for some time now, traces of it was all over Konoha but now he knew it was here. Slashing an Oto ninja across the stomach, he kept running. What he found was a man with long black hair and snake like eyes. Dorogan's sword pulsed at seeing him. "You, who are you," Dorogan demanded.

"Ryu Dorogan, yes? I am Orochimaru. Sorry about the attack, I honestly didn't want to do it while you and yours were here but when the chance to destroy Konoha comes…" He shrugged to him. "Not much I could do. These…Highlanders are a powerful lot. I dare say they might be a match for the Uzu."

"I don't care about them or the attack," Dorogan told him, his sword pulsing more. "I care about you."

"Me?"

"My sword, when it sensing undead or other beings that survive by feeling on the lives of others, it begins to seek them out to destroy them. You may still be alive but you must be destroyed."

"Oh, you make it sound so easy," Orochimaru said, holding up his arm and from it several snakes extended to grab him. Dorogan swiped his sword at them, cutting off their heads, as he charged Orochimaru. The snake barely was able to cough up his sword and hold it up in a block in time to save himself. Kusagani and the red bladed sword. "What is this sword called," Orochimaru asked even as Dorogan pushed him back.

"…It is Xuz'sila, in ancient tongue it means Endbringer."

"Very nice sword though I would have to relearn sword play to use it. The style is so different from my own." Dorogan knew Orochimaru was also fighting with a magical sword for that was the only way it could withstand the strength he pushed against it. Forcing the blades to the side, Dorogan spun swinging his tail right at Orochimaru. The snake fell backwards to avoid it and jumped up on the roof. Dorogan followed and slammed into the tiles blade first, slicing right through them. Flipping over the blade trying to kick Orochimaru, he pulled it up out of the roofing and was on the attack. The swords clashed and Orochimaru quickly learned just which of them was the better swordsman. "Come to me my sounds!" Four teens landed on the roof around him. "I planned this for the old man but I guess you will suffice."

A barrier was raised around them, one too small for Dorogan's full form. He focused on Orochimaru and said, "This will change nothing."

"No? I disagree." He began doing handsigns and from the ground three coffins began to rise. Endbringer screamed at him about two of them but he sensed the third one was harmless. "Maybe these three will change your mind." The doors to the coffins fell, two revealed grown men while the third held a girl barely breathing anymore with seals written in blood on her body trying and failing to work. "Allow me to introduce to you the Hokage's of Kono…"

"You failed with one and I know the others," Dorogan interrupted. "Hashirama, Tobirama. Been a long time."

"…Damn, you still don't age," Tobirama muttered before looking to the third coffin. "Now what idiot used this jutsu without knowing the limits?"

"Him," Dorogan said, motioning to Orochimaru. "You both look like shit."

"Some people don't age as gracefully as others," Hashirama replied, popping his neck. "I take it we have to fight you?"

"Most likely. You can take some solace though, inside here I can't go full out."

"Great, that means we'll only be mostly destroyed and not fully," Tobirama joked.

Dorogan smirked at the irritated Orochimaru and said, "Maybe you should explain why your jutsu didn't work with the Fourth Hokage."

"That's easy, if the soul is not in heaven or hell, it cannot work."

"…Fine," Orochimaru snapped. "But I still have you two! So enough of your ramblings and kill him!" He moved behind them and slammed two kunai into the back of their heads.

Dorogan looked at the two as the cracks in their bodies smoothed out and they were once again at their physical peak. "Don't worry my friends, I shall release you," he told them, holding Endbringer out across his chest. Lunging at Hashirama, he meant to take him out of play before he could change the field to suit them both. Hashirama ducked under the slash and gave an uppercut to Dorogan that knocked him off his feet. He slid down the tiles but jumped to his feet and stopped before he hit the barrier. Licking a lip that had some blood on it, he smirked before charging again. Several spears of wood came at him as fast as a viper and Dorogan pulled one of his wings in their paths. They hit the webbing between the spines and broke on them.

Pushing pass them, Dorogan came upon Tobirama next as he pulled water from the very air to attack him with. It shot at him with the speed to tear through a normal man, armor and all. The bullets hit his armor and left dents. They hit his flesh and broke upon them with barely a scratch. Dorogan plowed through it and attacked. Tobirama moved just enough to dodge the sword but Dorogan's wings had a considerably longer range. The two wings on Dorogan's left followed the sword and cut Tobirama in three. The body began to put itself back together and before Dorogan could finish him, Hashirama came in attacking. Using his other wings as a shield, he was able to bring Endbringer down on Hashirama's right wrist. The hand fell to the ground and began to shrivel up. It didn't reattach to his arm, the outer skin crumbled away and revealed a hand much smaller than Hashirama's own.

Orochimaru began to scowl, he never thought anyone could defeat the Second's jutsu. He had always thought that it was unbeatable. Hashirama pulled back as Dorogan made a slash, cutting the Shodai Hokage across his nose. Figuring this was going to go wrong without intervention, Orochimaru took up Kusanagi once more and joined the fray.

—oo000oo—

Naruto twisted Cutter around as fast as he could to keep the sword from piercing his flesh. The Highlander in front of him was smiling as he toyed with Naruto. He knew he could finish it with the boy quickly but he was skilled for one so young and it had been so long since his last good fight, he wanted it to last. "May…" Naruto ducked a slash, "I ask what got," he twisted Cutter up to intercept the blade and tried to counter, "you guys involved?"

"We are mercenaries," he replied as if it was obvious. "And more importantly, this is fun!" Naruto rolled out of the way of an overhead slash and came up blocking three strikes before the Highlander pushed Cutter back over and behind Naruto's shoulders. "Not bad kid, not bad."

"Surrender," Naruto said, not really wanting to kill him.

"You think you can win in this situation."

"…Yes."

He smiled at Naruto and said, "I would very much like to see that. Your name?"

"Naruto."

"Heh, name's Conner. Now let's see you win." Naruto knew he was about to go for the finisher so he turned Cutter up into the sword and took off a foot and a half of it before Naruto swung it around almost lightning fast. "…I see," Conner muttered.

"This scar on my neck is from my sensei doing that same move to me." Naruto turned and looked for one of his friends to help, Conner had already fallen to the floor dead.

—oo000oo—

"And there it is," Deis said, looking to one of the Highlanders wearing a dark suit of armor.

"…A Dragon. So you probably know this sword," Ashram said, holding up the Soul Crusher.

"We've met," Deis said after a moment. "What are the Highlanders doing here, now?"

"You remember the old code, do you not," Ashram replied. "The Highlanders are soldiers of fortune. Granted, not much fortune for a good long while, no real wars where we were at but now that will change."

Deis narrowed her eyes. "You mean to plunge this land into war."

"Perish the thought," he said with a laugh. "These are humans! They will handle that part on their own. They came to us, they paid with gold in advance, aid in their attack and that is it." Deis looked him over a bit and sighed. It had been a _very_ long time since she had done this. Saying magic word that had not been uttered in ages, her dress vanished and in its place was armor. "My, I do believe it has been some time since you wore that. Come by my fort, our smiths can let it out. Your chest must be screaming already."

"My chest is hardly your concern," she said as she pulled the sword from her waist. Where Soul Crusher was black with a red glow, this sword was white with a blue glow. The Holy Sword of Ladon. The two began to pulse in sync with the other.

"…Well now," Ashram said with a smile. "You are _that_ dragon. You are _his_ daughter."

"Granddaughter," Deis corrected.

Ashram sheathed Soul Crusher. "Then I will not fight you. As a wielder of the Soul Crusher, I am sworn to never fight with _his_ line."

"Sten would be proud," Deis said with a smile. Both swords once belonged to the same man, Ryu, Deis's grandfather. One was kept within his family line while the other was entrusted to his friend, Sten of Highfort.

"Your stake in this," Ashram asked.

"My son is here."

"…Very well then." Ashram bowed his head to her. "This is of course by no means a breaking of the contract but I will adjust it a bit. No more attacking Uzu."

"Now that I can live with. Oh, right, have to find Ayame and her father. They might be in trouble." She took her eyes off Ashram for just a moment and when she turned back the monkey was gone. She didn't doubt that the orders would spread like wildfire so she instead went in search for her friends.

—oo000oo—

At that very moment, Ayame was sitting in front of her family's shop, going through the pockets of the ninja and a few Highlanders for anything of value either magic-wise or gold. They thought her a simple little girl right up until she suddenly appeared behind the five of them and slipped a blade into their hearts. Not exactly something her father liked but given she was doing it to keep him safe, she felt she could live with it. "Did you do this," an Oto ninja said as he came upon the scene.

"I did," she said, never even looking up as she shuffled through the pockets of a dead Oto.

"I'm going to enjoy this whore," the Oto ninja shouted while grabbing a kunai, making Ayame sigh. They never learned.

—oo000oo—

Naruto easily spotted his teacher and ran over to her. "Sazuka-sensei," Naruto called as he made it within earshot. Said woman was currently standing in front of at least a dozen people within the skills or the condition to defend themselves in this battle, holding back all attackers alone.

"Naruto, form up! We need to get these people to safety!"

"Yes sensei!" The two began to work in tandem, forcing all others back until the proctor from the preliminaries arrived, blocking a blow from Sazuka with his own sword.

"I am here to help you escort these people out of here," he informed them.

"Where to," Naruto asked.

"There is a tunnel to a safety bunker within the next building." Hayate coughed a few times before saying, "Follow me!"

With those that could move helping those that couldn't, they made their way out of the building and into the next. And as they entered the first floor, they were stopped by a single Highlander. "You two," the warrior spoke, "I have orders not to engage the Uzu but if you do not leave now, I will."

"I doubt you can handle the both of us," Naruto said, taking his stance.

The Highlander smirked and he drew his sword. It was a blade Naruto had seen before in Uzu though never anywhere else. It was a blade-staff, a single hilt that was longer than needed and from both ends came a double edged blade. "…Naruto, follow my lead very carefully," Sazuka told him. "Hayate, we will handle him."

"I can help," he started to protest.

"Leave now," she ordered. Hayate hesitated a moment before taking those they guarded down a different stairway. "Naruto, what can you tell of that weapon?"

"…Both blades have two edges, no hilt to keep his hands from slipping down the blade, slight glow to it. It's magical, we will not be able to cut it and it probably won't cut him."

"A blade-staff requires a master swordsman to use, do not be surprised when he holds the both of us off."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said before she led the charge in. The man spun his blade-staff in a circle, blocking her attack and forcing it away before catching Naruto's. Even as they moved to attack from both sides he kept an amazing awareness of his surroundings so as to always block their attacks. As Naruto tried to strike low, the highlander jumped, blocking the attack and kicking Sazuka in the chest and off her feet. He backed up into a hallway and moved through it while still parrying their attacks. "You have a name," Naruto asked.

"Mason," he told them while catching Naruto's attack on the low and Sazuka's on the high before kicking Naruto, knocking him back. Where the two of them preferred graceful and subtly dangerous attacks, Mason used a series of aggressive and quick strikes that while always blocked, always held them back as well.

Mason used the moment gained by kicking Naruto to move over to a stairs and faced them while moving up it. As the two kept on attacking, he moved up the stairs to keep the advantage of higher ground until they came to a narrow walkway above a courtyard. A drop from here wouldn't kill you but it would hurt bad. Mason swung his blade staff around, cutting a piece of the railing free before kicking it behind him, throwing open a door. He backed into the door smirking as the two came at him again.

—oo000oo—

Dorogan ducked a blast of water from Tobirama, punched Hashirama in the gut and making him bend over, rolled over his back to his other side to dodge Orochimaru, and as he came to his feet, he pushed Endbringer through Hashirama's chest and out his back. Blood fell from the man's lips as he looked forward a bit in shock. Cracks formed on his skin before it fell off like ash, revealing a young woman in her late teens with short blue hair. It was her blood that escaped Hashirama's lips and she was shaking as she looked to the blade and him. "…I…don't want…to die," she whispered, afraid.

"…Thy sun shall no more go down," Dorogan told her as he eased the blade out and then her to the roof. "Nor shall thy moon withdraw itself. For the Lady shall be thine everlasting light and your days of mourning shall be ended." He stood and jumped back, avoiding another attack. He was sorry for the girl but there was nothing he could do. He was no healer and could only pray his goddess Myria would watch over her. He looked to the two and said, "One down."

Orochimaru looked to the sensei of his sensei and smirked. "You really are impressive. Is there no way we can cooperate? The things we could learn from one another would be great indeed."

"No," Dorogan told him stoicly. "This battle will only end when you lie dead on the floor." Dorogan began to step to the side, circling them to keep both in his sight. Tobirama had taken to waiting now as getting close meant getting close to that sword. Orochimaru sighed at the waste before he motioned Tobirama forward and both ran at him again. Catching the swing of Kusanagi with Endbringer, Dorogan folded his wings so they stood as a shield to Tobirama's attacks. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his wing and acid shot from his mouth right into the face of Tobirama. He fell to the ground and began twitching as his body began to rebuild itself. Dorogan rolled back away from Orochimaru, stabbing Endbringer through Tobirama as he did. The ash fell to the ground, revealing a young man without a head, still twitching. "Thy sun shall no more go down, nor shall thy moon…"

"Shut up," Orochimaru interrupted him, attacking him once more.

Dorogan fended him off but still finished his prayer for the boy that now laid dead. "Does it scare you, Orochimaru," he asked after finishing. "That soon, you will be judged by someone you could never touch, never harm?" Endbringer clashed with the Kusanagi and Orochimaru extended his neck, fangs bare to bite Dorogan in the jugular, poisoning him, and tear it out. Dorogan let him. He bit down and it felt and tasted like biting a sword. Dorogan grabbed him by the neck while his wings came around and their sharp tips stabbed him several times in the body. The grip holding Kusanagi fell slash and Dorogan pushed the sword wide, cutting the arm holding it off, and drew Endbringer across Orochimaru's stomach, slicing him in half.

Orochimaru fell to the ground and tried to bring his body back together but failed. The jutsu wouldn't work. "H-How?"

"Endbringer," Dorogan told him simply. "It kills things permanently. The hand and your legs are dead. Just as you are as well." Stabbing down, Orochimaru moved his arm in the way and pulled it away from his heart before opening his mouth and another Orochimaru came from the within him. Dorogan glared at him before pulling his sword free. "Fine." He growled before being covered in a white light. When it fell away, Dorogan's scales had covered his body, taking on a burnished steel quality, even his hair had turned into dagger like spines.

"Just how many dragon types are there," Orochimaru muttered.

"_There are three groups. Chromatic, Metallic, and gemstone. Each with their own unique set of skills and breath weapons. I am a steel dragon."_

"And you breathe out acid?"

"_Or if I choose, turn the acid into a poisonous gas,"_ Dorogan told him before breathing such a cloud out. It quickly filled the space they were in with Dorogan not being harmed by it while Orochimaru began to cough up blood. _"You are not escaping death again, body stealer." _He kept breathing the cloud out until it grew too thick for Orochimaru to see. As more blood poured from his mouth, he tried to call for his Sound Four to release the barrier. All he could get out was a gurgle.

Dorogan watched his pitiful attempts to survive as he tried to reach them and shook his head. Secretly, he was impressed by his resilience. Even an Uzu would have likely died by now yet he still moved. Coming up behind him, Dorogan grabbed him by the front of his neck, stabbed him in the small of his back, and pulled the blade up. Orochimaru grabbed it to try and stop it but only lost his fingers for trying. In a second, the blade traveled up through his ribcage, cutting his head in half, before going back down, completely splitting him. Looking down, seeing only the heat of his body, Dorogan flicked the blood off his blade, sheathed it, and said, "Thy sun shall no longer go down nor shall thy moon withdraw itself. For the Lady shall be thine everlasting light and your days of mourning shall be ended." Leaving the bodies where they laid, he looked around with a slight frown. A cloud this thick would spread far before being blown away, killing many. For a moment, he honestly didn't know what to do until he heard an explosion outside the barrier. Then he did, this gas was very flammable, explosive in this amount. Calmly, he searched the bodies until he found an explosive charge. Setting it, he changed into a dragon small enough to fit inside here, and while touched the note, tapped the barrier. An electric current was carried through his body, into the note, and set it off. The resulting explosion threw Dorogan right through the barrier and slammed him into the mountain. It was a fireball bigger than even Bleu could create.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was just about to go in for another strike when the entirety of Konoha shook with a great explosion. His balance lost, he was thrown back into the railing and fell to the ground. "Owe!" Groaning as he got up, he nearly stared in shock as it looked like the sky was a blazed. "…Sensei!" He turned to the two to see them moving around the well. As he ran for them, Mason caught Sazuka's sword in an overhead chop, slammed the hilt of his sword-staff into Sazuka's face, and spun around and stabbed his blade into her stomach. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment before she just vanished, the contingency spell placed on her, and everyone else from Uzu, activated and teleported her home as soon as the blade pushed an inch into her body.

—oo000oo—

Sazuka fell to the floor of the room prepared by the Uzu healers for this to see a few others there including all the children that can't fight, sent there by their parents. "Damn it! I got sloppy!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as Mason looked to him expectantly. "Well…this doesn't change a thing; you still can't have the civilians."

"Then face me and show if your determination matches your words." Mason flipped his sword around a few times as he waited. Naruto ran in and went on the offensive, slashing at Mason's head followed by swiping at his legs only for Mason to block both. Naruto parried a slash at his own chest, making Mason spin around slashing at his head from the front, with Naruto lifting Cutter up to block it followed by moving the blade behind his back to stop the reverse slash. While Mason was pulling back from that attack, Naruto attacked again by attacking for his midsection. Mason spun the sword-staff in front of him, pushing the blade away and slashing low. Naruto jumped over the attack and started forcing Mason's weapon up. When it was over Naruto's head, he slashed up but not at the blades. At the handle. The weapon was magical to be able to stand against Cutter but the hilt was never meant to parry a blow. The bottom blade was cut off with the hilt on it almost nonexistent. Mason jumped back, glaring at his left hand for losing a finger.

Holding the remainder of the blade with his good hand, he grabbed a wrap with the other and used his teeth to pull it tight around his hand to stop the bleeding. When he was ready, Naruto slashed down through the air sending a blade of mana at him. Mason jumped over it and let it hit the wall, blowing up, before a smaller blade came at Mason from his back. It hit him and blew up as well, throwing him at Naruto. The spellblade was going to attack him in the air thinking he couldn't defend himself only for Mason to twist in the air and grab onto Naruto's shoulders. He flipped the boy and threw him at the well, making Naruto lose his grip on Cutter. The blade clattered against the ground and sat there out of reach. Naruto himself caught a stone in the wall and looked up to see Mason looking down at him.

"…You're good boy, very good. When you grow into your potential I doubt there will be anything that can stop you. …So I have best stop that potential here." Slashing along the edge to make rocks fall on him, Naruto pushed them aside as best he could before looking down to see only darkness.

Above them, a figure had watched the battle with interest. Pulling his sword, he threw it down to embed in the lip of the well close to Mason, making him jump. Naruto pulled himself up, dug his claws into the stone, and ran up it, grabbed the sword, and felt like he was punch in the stomach upon taking it. But that didn't stop him from landing and cutting Mason in half. The Highlander stumbled back and fell apart, staring at the sword in shock as he died. Naruto did as well, it felt like something was trying to fight him for… He didn't know but he growled and stabbed the blade into the stone. It was black with a red glow to it and an eye of gold in the hilt. Thoughts tried to push themselves in on him, thoughts he knew weren't his own. Thoughts of destroying Konoha, of subjugating the Land of Fire, and of him ruling over everything.

"No," Naruto growled before finally forcing his hands from the cursed blade. Stumbling over to Cutter, he picked it up and faced the black sword again, this time with the intent of using Cutter to destroy it. Such an evil thing shouldn't exist, it _can't_ exist! He ran at it and slashed with Cutter only to be blown back by a surge of magic. Slamming into the wall and falling to his knees, he looked at it in shock at the power.

"Interesting," a man in dark armor said as he dropped down and picked up the black sword while looking to the boy. "Not only did you resist it and freed yourself, you ignored its promise of power. Who are you boy?"

"N-Naruto," he panted.

"Naruto…I will remember that name. You have a contingency spell correct?" Naruto could barely nod before a throwing dagger hit his chest, sending him back to Uzu. "Uzumaki Naruto…very interesting," Ashram said before leaving.

—oo000oo—

Naruto dropped on the floor with a growl as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. "Naruto! Did you…"

"No, I won. This was done by a knight with dark armor and sword that said I was very interesting. He did this to remove me from the fight."

"…It will take us a minute to find a mage to teleport us back. Let us hurry."

—oo000oo—

Neji pushed aside another ninja in his way as he moved to the closest rally point. Two more were attacking him with one grabbing his arm when two blades on chains hit them in the chest and pulled them from their feet. "Get your sticking paws off him you damn, dirty apes," came from behind him. Neji turned around to follow the chains and saw they led to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. At the moment, Temari was cast a spell, throwing fire at her enemies. Kankuro swung the Hammerthyst around into the stomachs of ninja close to him and then when they were on the ground brought the hammer down on their heads or chest. Jutsu were being fired at the three but they always detonated before hitting them. The chains were being pulled back to Gaara who was glaring at Neji. "Brother, sister, I have something I need to do."

"Have fun," Temari waved off.

A wave of sand came up around Gaara and ran forward, separating Neji from everyone else but Gaara as well. "…And this is," Neji asked.

"I killed them because the one that gets to do that to you is me."

"…By making me your enemy, Fate has deemed you…" Neji was hit in the face with a handful of sand.

"I somehow doubt that Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd let you in on their secrets. So shut up and let me kick your ass."

Neji wiped his face clean with a glare at the tanuki boy. "Fine then, come and try."

"The words I was waiting for." He grabbed not his sword or axe but the dagger with the handle too long for it. Pulling it from the sheath, he revealed that the scabbard was magical to hold a blade much longer than it was. _Much_ longer. Gaara now held a heavy claymore two handed sword with a wading heron on the blade, one heavy enough to cut horse and rider in half. "If you surrender, I won't kill you and raise as my zombie. I think that would be a waste anyway. Of a good zombie raising." Gaara ran forward and brought the blade down if an overhead slash. Neji jumped to the side and the blade carved a gouge in the cobble stone road. Even as he tried to attack the dark knight, Gaara was already on another attack. Cutting a street pole in half, Gaara looked to Neji as he weaved out of the way.

"…I've noticed that the Uzu prefers attacks and weapons with special abilities. What is special about that sword?"

"This? Nothing special, a slab of steel really. Well, I have used this sword for the last three years to kill demons. Their blood taints this blade, striking not only the body but also the soul. _I_ can kill a demon here on this realm with this." Gaara ran at him, pulling the sword up from behind him, cutting stone and dirt as if they weren't there. Neji sidestepped it and tried to attack while he was committed to the move but Gaara twisted around and slammed him from the side with the flat of the sword, throwing Neji into a wall.

Holding an arm over his chest where the sharp edge cut him, Neji panted in pain. "That…isn't possible. A sword like that is too heavy for someone as small as you! And there is no way steel can cut through stone and wood like that!"

"True, steel can't. But every weapon from Uzu is made from mithril. And regular mithril can cut just about anything. Stone shatters, leaving nothing to stop the blade. Wood though will pinch a blade but doesn't have the strength of stone. Heh. And human flesh is just useless against it."

Neji jumped out of the way of another attack. "I thought you wanted to kick my ass…not kill me."

"Maim you, not kill you. A man can live without his limbs. Then you can moan and groan about how it was fate to lose your ninja career almost as soon as you started. Worse, you'll be at the mercy of those you hate, wouldn't you?" Neji could feel Gaara smile at him at that.

"No!" Neji dodge again and tried to get away only for sand that blocked his path formed foot long spikes that followed his movements.

"That's it, isn't it? You can't stand the thought of being at the mercy of those you hate. At least…not without Hinata there." Neji looked pale at that thought. "Oh, I know all about the Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji. I know how you treated her and I know about the hatred and loathing. If Hinata was there…" Gaara brought the sword across in a slash, the tip just missing Neji's legs. "She would no doubt care for you and try to protect you. She had a kind heart."

"…H-H-H, Lady Hinata wasn't strong enough to be a ninja, she should have stayed in the mansion…where she could be safe and happy!"

"But she wasn't safe or happy," Gaara countered, bringing the heron claymore down, trying to cut off a limb still. He watched as Neji grew more and more fearful. The fel-weapons he held all had the aura of the demons that empowered them. A dark knight was immune to it and could direct it. Those that fought with them or against them tend to begin to fall under the palpable feeling of death they give off and begin to hallucinate. What does Neji fear, he wondered.

For Neji, the world had turn to ones of shadows as the fight continued. Blood covered the ground as well as the seal of the cage bird. Gaara was only a silhouette with evil glowing eyes. He tried to dispel it as a genjutsu but nothing worked and his fear grew.

"_**Face it, Neji,"**_ Gaara said in a voice that wasn't his own, that Neji knew wasn't real but chilled him to the bone anyway. _**"Her own family wanted her dead and gone and they made sure she was. And now, without her there, you are at the mercy of those that look down on you. Your uncle and cousin."**_

"O-Only if you beat me," he denied.

"_**HAHAHA! Don't you see! I already have!"**_

Neji looked down and saw his arms and legs on the ground and he could do nothing. "No… No, no, no, NO!"

"_**YES! Your **_fate _**is to rely on them for the rest of your life until they decide to let you die!"**_ Gaara laughed hard as Neji tried to deny it and wept.

—oo000oo—

The sand barrier came down and Temari saw Gaara standing over Neji, the boy sitting on the ground, looking at the stones before him helplessly, his limbs limp as if they had been cut off. Gaara cleaned what little blood had gotten on his sword and sheathed it. "And so I condemn you, Hyuuga Neji, to be as weak as you thought Hinata was." Gaara walked away, his helmet shifting back into his hat with a light smile on his face. "Neechan, I'm done."

"Wow, you really let him have it," Kankuro said, looking over the helpless boy. "He barely has a cut but you think he had almost died."

"He did fight Gaara," Temari reminded.

"Well that's true," Kankuro replied. Gaara only hummed as he looked around to see the fighting diminishing.

—oo000oo—

Aisha had a wide grin on her face as she clawed another ninja coming at her with Perrin behind her, guarding a doorway leading to others that can't fight. "Do you feel it, Perrin? The feeling this brings!"

"I feel enough thank you."

"Weapons clashing, men and women testing their will again others!"

"War is hell for sure," Perrin replied.

"It gets my blood pumping!" A white spot was spreading from her nose.

"More coming, Aisha," Perrin warned.

Star, Oto, and a few Highlander mercenaries approached once more. "More! Hurt me more," Aisha screamed; the combat high and rage taking over. "Stab me, crush my bones, break your weapons upon my body! This battle brings the animal out of me! Test your strength against it and DIE!" In a rush, that white spot completely covered her body, turning her body into that of a white tiger as she ran at them, clawing and biting, jumping and pouncing, anything and everything she could do to kill them. Perrin watched coldly as he waited to see if she would fight him as well. She never even looked back.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Sazuka found Bleu as she was doing what she could to help. "Blue, you need to send us back," Naruto pleaded.

"What? Why? You just escaped death already."

"They did it on purpose to get rid of us. Highlanders are attacking as well," Sazuka told her.

"Fine, fine, just a moment." She finished the circle she was making and turned to them. "Remember, inside limbo keep your hands in close to your body. You may feel some slight nausea. And in the event of an emergency, put your head between your legs and kiss your butt goodbye."

"Yes, Bleu," Naruto said with a smile before she snapped her fingers and the world around them turned inside out before they reappeared atop the Hokage tower. He loved going through teleport spells. Looking around, he was about to jump down when he noticed something. The fighting was over. "…Wow, that fast?"

"Not really surprised," Sazuka stated. "We were here in force and even with the Highlanders, Lady Deis and Lord Dorogan is here." Overhead, Talon crashed atop the mountain while fighting a giant snake. They separated and the snake hissed at her while Talon roared before taking a deep breath and releasing a beam of light that burned earth, wood, and flesh. It set the snake on fire and made it writhe in agony before dying. "Plus all the ones chosen for the Chunin Exam. I'm kinda surprised it took this long. We better find the others."

Heading down to the arena where they last saw everyone, most of those from Uzu were there in the center. Aisha looked happy despite her clothes being torn to shreds and her barely looking decent. Well, actually she looked more than decent if the way men were staring were anything to go by. Konan and Din were sitting on a couple of chairs that had gotten pulled up and thrown down there. Konan was kicking her legs while wearing the cloak and mask of the Knave while Din had on the crown of the Queen. Perrin had a new scar on his face on his left cheek and was looking over his hammer. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro…looked better than going into the battle oddly enough. Off to the side, Dinzt was flirting with a woman from the village. One with red eyes, long black hair, and wraps around her body. Dorogan was inspecting his sword as well, fire coming off the blade to burn away what blood remained on it, while Deis was entering wearing a set of armor and a sword Naruto had never seen before.

"Kaa-san? What is that you're wearing," Naruto questioned.

"This is armor I used to wear, nothing more." Naruto nodded but looked at the sword more closely. It was white with gold emblazing and… Naruto stared at it. A gold eye was in the hilt. "Naruto?"

"I…nothing, I just thought… It's nothing, Kaa-san. Thought I seen that before." Before he could think more on it, Konan jumped on his back.

"Nya! Naruto-kun, look, I got the mask and cloak of the Knave of Blades!"

"…So you did. Beat him for it, huh?"

"Yup! Did it all by myself too!" A small crack from a tiny fireball went off over her head. "…Well, maybe Din helped…a little. But I could've handled it!"

"I'm sure," Naruto said with a smile. "Kaa-san, does this mean the Exam was canceled on account of invasion? Should we go home now?"

"…We'll meet up with everyone that was caught in the attack from home."

Yes kaa-san," Naruto said before looking down at his hand at a burn in his bandages. The gold eye from that black sword. It was different from the eye on the other but what are the chances…

"Naruto, keep up," Sazuka said to him.

"Yes, sensei." He hurried after her.

—oo000oo—

The group met with a couple of priest and priestesses that were busy healing the injured that had been brought to them. Among their numbers was Hinata as she followed the instructions of those older than her, healing wounds that would take months to close otherwise. "Deis-sama," she said when she saw her coming over. "We were just finishing up healing those from Uzu when…um, someone from Konoha stumbled over. When we healed him, more started coming and…well…" What had probably started as just one or two people being mended had turned into a field hospital. Life changing injuries were being healed so quickly that the ninja often went back into the battle or to help where needed.

"I understand, when will you be finished?"

"Um…" Hinata hesitated and an older priest of Ladon came over.

"We are handling them as fast as we can but many are still injured. We are helping not only Uzu and Konoha but any brought before us. Star and Sound ninja are being taken away while we are helping the Highlanders escape…if that is alright with you."

"It is," Deis replied.

"Good. I saw a rather angry Knave come through here missing his cloak and mask."

"Nya," Konan laughed.

"We'll be done before nightfall, Lady Deis," the priest assured her.

"Good. Where are the Uzu gathering?"

"The Hokage has offered the academy yard. Mages are already there opening portals to the four clan houses."

"Thank you."

She started to leave when the priest said something else. "There is something odd, Lady Deis. A case of fel-poisoning only this ninja was from Konoha."

"…A dark knight attacked a Konoha ninja?"

"Yes but the damage was almost entirely mental. The boy was nearly catatonic." He looked to Hinata who had been called elsewhere to help again. "He kept saying Hinata. I don't know if he meant miko Hinata but when she saw him… It was very cold. I have never seen a priestess wish to ignore a wounded man so much."

"…Probably a Hyuuga, correct," Deis asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"Do not worry, if more Hyuuga come, have someone else heal them. Otherwise there should be no problem."

"It will be done. If you will excuse me," he turned and went back to those in need of aid.

Deis led them all to the academy except Gaara who held back a moment. Going to Hinata, he said, "So, you saved him?"

"Yes," she muttered.

Gaara was silent a moment before saying one thing and leaving. "He knows what it means to be weak now." Hinata glanced at his back before continuing her spells.

—oo000oo—

That afternoon, Sarutobi sat in his office smoking his pipe while thinking about the day. From one stand point, the day had gone extremely well. There were hardly any casualties and the number of wounded was nonexistent thanks to the healers of Uzu. Prisoners had been rounded up and they had figured out the perpetrators of this attack. All in all it was rather productive. But then there was the military stand point and in that view it had been a very horrible day. Not for the attack itself but that it looked like Uzu had almost saved Konoha single-handedly. They literally did all the major fights. Orochimaru dead at the hands of Ryu Dorogan. Many civilians saved by Uzu. The summons defeated by Talon. Their own wounded healed by their healers. It looked like Konoha could not take care of even their traitors, much less their own. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that this would quickly spread and the view of Konoha being the strongest will quickly topple with Uzu replacing them. It was an embarrassment he wasn't sure they could overcome.

"Sarutobi," Danzo said after taking a pull from his own pipe. "Why did you invite me in here?"

Hiruzen let out the smoke he was holding in a sigh. "Is it not enough, old friend, to want to talk to you like we once did?"

"We haven't talked like that since sensei died," Danzo replied.

"…Uzu, what is your take on them?"

"Need you even ask? They are strong not only than what we thought before now but also than we are." He took another pull from his pipe. "People will no longer wonder 'how will Konoha respond to this'. They will question how will Uzu respond. They will wonder would we have survived without them and doubt that we would have. Someone might even get it in their mind to hire those 'Highlanders' again to try and finish the job. 'What will Konoha do without Uzu there to save them?' But you know this."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Yes, I do. I was just hoping you had a brighter thought on your mind."

"…We need those stronger than ourselves to come back. We need to make people know that to attack us is foolhardy."

"…I know."

Danzo was silent for several minutes as they thought about the changing face of the world. "Adapt or die," he broke the silence with. "Jinchuuriki vanishing. Summons proving to be useless. Creatures of legends returning to the world. I am honestly at a bit of a lost. We aren't needed anymore, are we?"

"I question that as well," Sarutobi admitted. "I have never been suffered to let live before and yet…Uzumaki Deis lets me live at her sufferance. She can kill me at any time and probably doesn't because of Naruto. I don't even know why Jiriaya is still alive."

Danzo took a pull on his pipe but didn't finish. "I need something a bit more soothing than this."

Sarutobi nodded and grabbed a bottle hidden behind a couple books, a gift from Naruto after his return. "Naruto gave this to me, called it Dragonfire Whiskey. Burns a little on the way down but it will mellow even a Hyuuga out." He grabbed the two glasses that he kept next to it and put a little in both. He took his in a sip and had to keep his face schooled. Danzo took more than a sip to try it and swallowed, breaking into a coughing fit.

After almost a minute he stopped and said, "I see why it's called Dragonfire."

"More?"

Danzo finished his glass and said in a strained voice, "Please." A few glasses of that and all the tensions the two had were gone. "So what's the plan?"

"Getting drunk and dealing with it later sounds good," Sarutobi replied.

"…That does have its merit," Danzo admitted, liking the idea. "But then we will just want to get drunk and deal with it later as well."

"…We need our strongest back. We need people to know they are back. Jiriaya is staying and I have to call back Tsunade. We need our ninja to step up their training and expand. We need to try and get some of the power that Uzu is overflowing with. I don't suppose you happened to grab one during the fray, did you?"

"…I tried," Danzo told him. "But each one vanished in the arms of those that held them. They were ready for anything… We have no choice. Call for Itachi and pardon him. He is not going to be happy."

"Far from it," Sarutobi agreed. "…Now shall we get drunk?"

"With Itachi coming back, most certainly. Might I also suggest taking in the Oto sense they are now leaderless?"

"You were always ready with plans to get us stronger," Sarutobi said while filling their glasses to the top. "Oh, the curse seal it off limits." Danzo frowned but didn't argue.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Sorry, everyone, been very busy. Cough, Gears of War, cough. Also moved recently so been busy with that as well.

See you space cowboy.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's notes: the jig in the beginning is the jig from Final Fantasy VIII at the festival. And yes, I did watch a little bit of the Three Stooges lately.

—oo000oo—

On a stage in the Uzu festival grounds stood a woman in a red gown. Standing with her head down at the moment, she suddenly started tapping her feet to make an impressive beat followed by a man playing a guitar, a violen, and another woman one the flute to create a jig that made people smile hearing it. Reason behind this celebration? None, someone just wanted to have fun after the Battle for Konoha and it quickly picked up. Several of the warriors that had fought there were together, toasting a battle well fought and the great victory in the name of their home. Others didn't care about the fight a single wit and partied just because.

Din was dancing on a stump, drawing quite the crowd as she did. Naruto and Konan on the other hand were in the middle of a group dancing to the music, drowning memories of what the lives they had ended with the good memories a child should have. Things were pretty good in their lives.

—oo000oo—

Haruno Sakura and many other genin were walking through rows of bead bodies on a retrieval mission. Everyone that had died in the Battle for Konoha had been gathered here and she wasn't surprised to find not a single Uzu here. The genin were ordered to search through the bodies for items suspected of magic as well as still useable ninja tools. Many of the Highlanders had magics on them, the items surviving damage that could have almost completely destroyed their owners. The smell of the dead was oppressive and nearly made Sakura vomit several times already. It was a sight that no child should ever have to remember. Their lives were pretty horrible right then and no doubt were going to get worse.

—oo000oo—

Evening rolled around in what seemed like only a blink of an eye for the celebrators and still it did not end. Many slept there on the field including Naruto and Konan, the two using one another as a pillow. Konan elbowed him in her sleep and Naruto growled for it but didn't mind too much. Konan was his best friend after all.

—oo000oo—

Evening didn't come fast enough for Sakura. She had become paired with Ino as they separated citizens from Konoha from the bodies for funeral services. Many of them were done without fanfare, presided over only by family and close friends. Currently the two were leaning against the wall of the storage house far enough away as not to smell them. There was too much work to do to leave but they could take a little time to sleep with Ino's head on Sakura's shoulder and Sakura's head resting on Ino's. They were disturbed by the work and had realized that being a shinobi wasn't always a good thing. But they took comfort in the other; they were best friends after all.

—oo000oo—

A few mornings after the battle, Ayame walked into the office of the Hokage. "Good morning, Hokage-sama, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk, Ayame-chan," Sarutobi said to her. "Word has come to me that you defeated several of the attackers that came near your family's stall, is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"How ever did you do that?"

Ayame wanted to believe in her home very much so but here was a subject she would never tell the truth on. "Just a few things I learned during my dungeon delving," she said motioning to the trinkets she had gathered over the years. "They thought me some helpless little girl and it cost them."

Sarutobi nodded and continued on. "Ayame, were you there to watch any of the matches?"

"No, I don't like fighting for sport."

"Well, then you missed seeing a few things. The Uzu seem to possess abilities beyond that of a ninja and their arms and armor are no different. True, there are weapons out there in the hands of ninja that are like them. Such as the Nidiame's Raijin no Ken and the weapons of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I need to know something, Ayame, and it is very important for the future of Konoha. During you...'adventures' have you ever come across items that seem more than they are? Anything, no matter how small or insignificant."

"You want to know if I have found magical items," she asked to make sure she understood.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am asking."

Ayame hesitated in answering as she thought about it. She had found such things in the ruins around the world and other things that didn't make much sense to her. The ones on her person were the ones put to best use. "…Yes, Hokage-sama, I have." She reached into a pouch and pulled out a sapphire half the size of her fist. "It isn't real, it was made to look like a precious gem. Touch the top of it." Sarutobi took the gem and did as she said only for blue fire to cover him. He started to yell and panic when she grabbed his arm. "It doesn't burn, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi blinked and he realized that it in fact didn't. The fires put off plenty of light but he was no warmer than before. "What is this," he asked, looking over his person as the fires danced.

"A toy, Hokage-sama," Ayame said with a smile. "I've found enough for a nice little collection in the ruins far to the south of here. Usually in the remains of a child's toy bin. It does keep you warm if it starts to get cold though."

Sarutobi looked at the flames a bit more before looking at the gem they came from. "A toy? Magics like this were once the toys of children?"

"Well, sir, why not? It isn't dangerous and since it's only a blue crystal, they can't be rare. And if the number I have found is an indication, they were easy to make."

Sarutobi spun the gem between his hands and said, "…A toy?"

Ayame laughed and said, "Yes, Hokage-sama, a toy. This though is not," she said, placing the dagger at her waist on his desk.

"You have a magical dagger as well?"

"…Because it is important to the future of Konoha, sir, I will be truthful. Many of the trinkets I wear have some magical property or other." Sarutobi blinked and looked over her blouse at all the pins, badges, and buttons she had. A cloak clasp on a blue cloak with a manta-ray sewn in the back, several rings hanging from a necklace and one on each hand, and her dagger and saber.

"…Many? You have many magical items on you?"

"Yes. Many more in this little hold I have."

"More?" Sarutobi shook his head as he dropped down in his chair. "…Like what?"

She bit her lip before saying, "An iron dragon statue a hundred feet long from snout to tail tip with moveable parts. Like a toy figure. Just a hundred feet long with daggers for teeth and claws."

Sarutobi looked almost ready to faint. "Good lord. What does it do?"

"I don't know, I can't activate it. But from all the folding plates and such, I think it was meant to come alive and do something. Fight possible or maybe be the dragon in a play. I don't know."

"…The dagger?"

"Heals the wielder by taking the life of those it stabs."

"The saber?"

"Cuts sharper and near impossible to destroy."

"That lion pin on your chest?"

"Gives me the strength and agility of a lion for several minutes, I can use it again in a half hour."

Sarutobi looked pale at this point. "…The cloak?"

"Let's me turn into a manta-ray to swim through the ocean."

"The, the… You had a shield when you were younger, from Iwa, please tell me that wasn't enchanted as well!"

"Oh, it wasn't, Hokage-sama, that was just a trophy."

Sarutobi sighed in relief. "Thank kami. And all of those do something?"

"No, not _all _of them. Some I just have because I like them." She lifted the end of her blouse to reveal an emerald encrusted silver belt. "…What, I like jewelry too."

Sarutobi closed his eyes as the image of little Icharuka Ayame changed for him. He thought that, maybe, she might have come across a trinket or two but here she was, revealing she had a small fortune in magic items. "A hold, you said?"

"Yes, some, like that dragon, are just too big to bring home. And even then, with all the things I've picked up, magical and non-magical, we wouldn't have room enough for all of them in our home."

"…Like what?"

"Well, in the ruins of this old town I found some statues of warriors. A few even look like some of the Uzu that came here. A girl with tiger fur, one of the big armadillo men, a woman with wings, and another with a snake body. There was also a bipedal dog, one of those 'Highlanders', a guy that looked like he was made from plants, and a giant frog. A few paintings and tapestries. Ornamental suits of armor and weapons. A throne of granite inlaid with gold."

"How did you move that?"

"…A pair of magical gold gauntlets."

"Why am I surprised? It seems that only Konoha is without some kind of magical tool."

"Oh, quite the contrary, I never sell magic items and no one I have found has any either. What I find, I keep."

"…So you do this for fun?"

"And the jewels."

Sarutobi chuckled. "So all of this," he motioned to what she wore, "are just things you picked up along the way."

"That is correct, yes Hokage-sama."

Folding his hands together and tapping his index fingers together as he thought about this, he realized he had one last thing to say. "Ayame, I would like you to give Konoha your cash of magic."

"Sir?"

"I know this is unfair but you will be compensated for each item." Seeing Ayame still look confused, he explained, "We have lost an edge with these weapons and armors coming into the battlefields, Ayame. We desperately need some of our own and you have not only the only ones available to us but the largest cache that we know of."

"…Hokage-sama, I worked very hard to get all of these."

"I know, Ayame, but Konoha needs them if ever an enemy with them comes at us."

"But the only ones with it is Uzu! …No."

"Pardon me?"

"No, you may not have them. You are building forces for against Uzu, aren't you?"

"Ayame, they might become a threat."

"They saved our home! Even a few of these if used correctly could really hurt them! The cloak alone compromises their very security! Hokage-sama, this is Naruto's people, not some enemy."

"Ayame, this may seem harsh but…"

"I don't care, I will not help you hurt them!"

"…Then I am sorry, Ayame, truly I am but we need those weapons." Ayame snatched her dagger back up and stepped back from his desk as ANBU appeared around the office. "Take her into custody, gently, and relieve her of her possessions."

"No," Ayame growled with a glare at him as the first stepped up to her. Grabbing her left arm he reached for the other when she grabbed his armor and threw him across the room, a pair of gold plated, fingerless gauntlets on her hands. "Naruto defend you even if he wouldn't this village. I have tried time and time again to get him to forgive and this happens," she asked coldly. "They are not some enemy," she growled, purposely leaving off the 'Hokage-sama'. "Neither I nor anything of mine will ever help you fight them."

"I'm sorry you feel like this but…"

"Reumos," Ayame said before vanishing.

Sarutobi looked around his office before sighing. "She teleports too? Of course she does."

—oo000oo—

Ayame appeared inside her home and called out, "Father! Father we need to go!"

He came out of the kitchen and said, "Go? Why?"

"Because the Hokage asked about my magic items and when I told him, he tried to order me to give them to him."

"…And you didn't because?"

"Father, they are for a military buildup against Uzu! We need to leave, now before he sends ninja here to try and hold you hostage to make me cooperate!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that," Tuechi placated.

"Icharuka Tuechi," someone called from the front. "Icharuka Tuechi, are you here?"

Ayame arched an eyebrow and waited for her father to respond. "In back," he called a bit unsure.

"Sir, is your daughter here," an ANBU said, walking into the kitchen.

He looked to her only to find her gone. "No, I'm afraid not. Is something wrong?"

"No, sir, the Hokage needs to speak with you about her is all," he said before a frying pan was lifted up by no one and hit him over the back of the head. Ayame became visible again and looked to her father knowingly.

Tuechi looked between the two and sighed. "When it rains, it pours. So, military buildup against Uzu?"

"Yes father. My cloak alone could allow assassins to sneak into Uzu or my ring of invisibility. We need to go."

Tuechi nodded sadly before saying, "I guess it's time to open up shop in Uzu then." He looked out front, saw it was empty, and grabbed the pictures while Ayame grabbed what few magics she didn't keep on her person and a couple of other personal items. When they had it, she took hold of his arm and vanished from Konoha.

They reappeared in the Uzu clan home almost right atop of Rei. "Ayame, what are you doing here?" He looked the two over and had a bad feeling.

"They tried to attest me for my magics and take my father hostage to make me cooperate!"

Rei was taken aback by this but growled his surprise away. "…You, sir, you are Tuechi, are you not? You daughter has spoken of you often. You two are welcome here in my home. Come, we will get you someplace to sit to explain in detail as well as some tea. Then we will inform my wife and son and find you a new house and restaurant."

"Thank you, Rei?" The head of the Uzumaki nodded. "This is more than I expected, I will admit, on such short notice."

Rei just smiled kindly and said, "The world rarely gives fair warning. Now, Ayame, please tell me everything in full detail, what he said most especially."

—oo000oo—

"…Let me just make sure I understand this. You questioned a young woman that is friends with Uzu no Kuni citizens where she revealed she has come to possess magic items through her own work, told her, no commanded her to surrender those items to you with no definite time of return or actual guaranty of compensation because they were all priceless to her, on her refusal ordered her arrest and forced separation of her and her possessions, and then tried to get her father to come to you in what was in effect a way to try and get her to cooperate with your wishes only to result in the ANBU you sent receiving a rather large headache," Koharu asked Sarutobi inside his office with herself, Danzo, and Himura. "Did I get all of that?"

"You forgot the part where said teleporting young woman took her father and left Konoha with a more than likely distaste for said village," Himura said in a disapproving tone.

"…That could have gone better," Danzo muttered.

"Not my best decision, I know," Hiruzen said with a bit of shame. "I was shocked and…"

"No, Sarutobi, that was by far the dumbest thing you have ever done," Koharu interrupted. "Yes, we needed those items but there were better ways to get them!" She rubbed her temples for the coming migraine and said, "We had an expert magic hunter here and your brilliant plan was to arrest her! Instead of that, you should have asked her to consider trying to find items of similar quality for us! And now all we are left with is that!" She pointed at the fire stone on his desk.

"And what the Highlanders had," Danzo reminded.

"You be quiet," she snapped at him. "I would expect such a tactic from you Danzo but from you, Sarutobi, really?"

"What I do," Danzo muttered to Himura.

"Right now we have ninja as old as twelve putting people they knew in coffins to bury and you pull something like this! Not even going to the mental trauma those not prepared for this must be going through; we will be recovering from this debacle for a year at least! Fully trained Chunin cut down, Sarutubi, and our means of equaling and even tipping the playing field in our favor gone!"

"Ahem," Himura coughed, getting their attention. "Are you done verbally castrating our teammate, Koharu?"

"…For the moment," she almost growled. "Is there any good news!"

"There is news," Sarutobi said, grateful for Himura's interference. "I have ordered Jiriaya to stay in Konoha as we need him here, I am about to dispatch a messenger to Tsunade ordering her return, and I am…" He hesitated the next part.

"Say it, Sarutobi," Koharu said threateningly.

"I am taking in those ninja from Oto that will accept as well as pardoned Uchiha Itachi and informed him of his brother's death."

Silence filled the room from the two advisors about this. The part from Oto was expected, really. Konoha had lost ninja and Oto had lost their leader. It was the natural option. No doubt many of them will join. Himura had heard from some that many clans that had fallen out of favor from their former villages had joined Orochimaru for the protection a ninja village offered including the once famous Fuuma clan. It was the other part of it that made them hesitate. It honestly wasn't common knowledge who killed the Uchiha Clan but some knew, including all of the Jonins. What few knew was the reason why. "Itachi," Himura asked. "You are going to ask Uchiha Itachi to return after we _failed_ to keep his brother alive? Wasn't that what he demanded we do when he left?"

"He said that we will not cause his death, someone else did that," Danzo told him.

"Technicality," Koharu yelled. "He died _here_ in _our_ village, in _our_ Chunin Exam! He will kill everyone in this room for that!"

"Maybe not that far, Koharu-dono," a voice said behind them, making the two advisors wilt. They looked back and saw an ANBU with long black hair and a weasel mask wearing a black cloak. "But I am certainly most unhappy."

"Uchiha Itachi," Himura said almost questioningly but it was definitely a statement.

"In the flesh," Itachi said, focusing on him. Himura glanced around and Itachi said, "We are alone, Himura-dono, to help avoid any complications. No ANBU to overhear things they shouldn't."

"Like our death screams," Koharu asked.

"No," Danzo told the two. "Itachi has already been appraised of the situation."

"And has accepted the pardon," Itachi told the two. "I am currently masked as such to conceal my identity until I have chosen a new one. During my travels, I have learned a jutsu used by the protectors of the high priestess of the land of demons to physically become someone new. I will be me yet look like someone else for the rest of my life."

"…Well…I guess that is good news," Koharu muttered.

"No, it isn't," Itachi stated sounding displeased. "You have interrupted an attempt of mine to infiltrate a band of mercenaries called Akatsuki. They do not give such chances twice."

"The need is dire, Itachi," Sarutobi told him. "You are needed here as the ANBU Captain you once were."

Itachi frowned under his mask before saying, "The boy who killed my brother, Uzumaki Naruto, why?"

Sarutobi looked sad at what he considered a failing of his. "He grew hateful and dark, Itachi. He started caring for power over other things and then the Uzu came. And they…"

"Radiate power," Itachi finished. "I assume he was the instigator?"

"Yes," Koharu told him. "I know Naruto better than most. Maybe not the details but his character. He is a boy, happy and carefree. The last thing he wanted to do that day was to kill him."

Itachi nodded after a moment. "Very well. Danzo we have matters to discuss later." Itachi stepped back and vanished like all ANBU did when they were no longer needed.

"…The calm that boy has still frightens me," Himura stated.

Danzo looked after Itachi before facing Sarutobi. "What is the count of magic, Sarutobi?"

"Confirmed, seventy two swords, hammers, and other weapons. Thirty five complete suits of armor of some type or another. Supected, nearly eighty more weapons and twelve more suits of armor. The armor ranges from clothes to full plate to shields. And one…rather interesting armguard."

"What is interesting about it," Danzo asked.

"It talks to the one that wears it." The three stared at him not sure they heard him right. "Not only that but it forms blades from it like katars or bladed shields."

"…Impressive," Danzo stated.

"Not really when you take into account that all who worn it so far is forced to slap themselves until the armguard is satisfied and removes itself from them. It is not cooperating and I understand it is not very impressed with us."

"…Magic is rather interesting, isn't it," Himura muttered.

"Naruto informed me that sentient weapons are rare artifacts," Koharu told them. "They must be of similar mindset with the wielder or fight it's will with their own. If they lose the weapon gains control of the body. I think we should be grateful about the armguard only slapping a few people around. He made it sound like there are weapons not so benign."

"…Naruto has one," Sarutobi realized, thinking back to his fight with Sasuke. "He said 'What did he say' and Sasuke answered. But no one was down there with them. Just Naruto's sword."

"Is there any limits on who may try to command it," Danzo asked.

"None. Any that wishes too may try. A good many have but none have been accepted," Sarutobi informed them.

—oo000oo—

Half a day later, a face similar to Shushin no Shisui only aged eight years since his death walked into the armory where the bracer was kept. He watched with amusement as Kakashi slapped himself silly after donning the weapon. "Come now, won't you accept someone," Sarutobi Asuma asked, walking over to him. Only for Kakashi to slap him. "Hey!"

"That wasn't me," Kakashi told him before his hand

"Asuma, I think you should step back before…" Genma said as he tried to get him to move away before the possessed hand bonked him on the jaw. "Kakashi, was that you?"

"No, swear it wasn't." He had a slightly humorous look to his eye so Genma and Asuma looked to each other before Genma slapped Kakashi on one cheek followed by Asuma on the other. "…Wise guys, huh?" Kakashi punched Genma in the stomach before flicking his nose up and down several times before poking Asuma in the eyes. Pulling Genma's nose and twisting it and slapping Asuma's cheek was answered by both punching him in the jaw. As the three kept up the slapstick, every now and then Kakashi slapping himself still, the others watching kept on laughing at them. By the time they stopped and the armband had enough, all of their cheeks were red and so were their noses.

Chuckling at them, the new guy went up and grabbed the bracer. Placing it on his arm, he waited for a reaction. He didn't wait long. His arm jerked to slap himself but Itachi caught it and held it back with will alone. It tried hard to make him do it but Itachi held. Finally, a blade came out of it and extended to the floor, trying to push itself up. Itachi wouldn't give so it only cut through the stone. Withdrawing that blade and no longer trying to slap Itachi, a blade instead went up to touch his throat with the tip. _'How interesting you are to fight me like this. Tell me, are you willing to die to prove you are the stronger of us?'_

"I have been willing to die for a very long time," Itachi told it, everyone staring at the two in shock.

'_Have you now? Yes, I can see it in your memories, the willingness to die, and kill, to keep others safe. Why take me up? Say it!'_

Itachi was going to say for the betterment of the village but instead something far different came out. "There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness."

'_Good, good! Very good! Those that fight in the shadows to defend those in the light! When you fight monsters, care that you do not become one. After all, when you gaze into the abyss…'_

"The Abyss gazes into you," Itachi finished, not quite sure where the words were coming from.

'_It does,'_ the armband confirmed before pulled the blade away from him. _'It takes much to do the right thing, Uchiha Itachi. Even if the right thing feels wrong.'_ It said no more and when a chunin touched his arm, Itachi jumped a little in surprise.

"Did you win?"

"…Yes."

"Who are you, I don't recognize you," Kakashi said, looking him over.

"…Uchiha Kurasa," Itachi told them. "I was banished from my clan. And I now understand that the rest of them is dead." He turned and left, leaving them shocked.

'_Kurasa…that means darkness to you, does it not,'_ the bracer questioned with humor but didn't expect an answer. _'You may call me Barra'velve.'_

"Blade of shadows," Kurasa muttered as understanding came to mind.

—oo000oo—

Danzo sat in his room and waited. Not long later Itachi appeared looking like his best friend. "Itachi. Or should I say Kurasa?"

"Kurasa is fine," he replied. "I spoke to Shisui before he died, Danzo."

"Did you?"

"I did. You know what he told me?"

"I can imagine," Danzo replied.

"…The dead are dead, Danzo, and nothing can be done for them. I won't fight you over even my best friend. He died well."

"Then this conversation is about?"

"The Sharigans I know you took. I don't know how many you took but I know you did."

"And you want them back?"

"No," Kurasa told him, surprising him. "The dead are dead, we must do what we can for the living."

Danzo was a bit curious now. "So why are you here?"

"The Uchiha clan, the Sharigans especially, are cursed Danzo. To bear them is no simple task and fate. All those that have them must exercise caution. Or they _will_ be your downfall."

"You came here to warn me of that?"

"Yes. There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness, Danzo, and you have been in the dark for a very long time. Should their curse become your own, I _will_ stop you."

"Now we reach the heart of it," Danzo said with a mirthless smirk. "I have defended Konoha from the shadows for a very long time."

"I know but you no longer do it alone," Kurasa told him. Danzo frowned as he thought about what was to happen and decided to use it. Under the bandages of his right eyes, Shisui's Sharigan activated and tried to enthrall Kurasa. Nothing too much but to just make him a second too slow should they ever fight. To find Kurasa's mind protected from it. "Don't do that again," Kurasa warned before turning away and vanishing into the darkness. Danzo showed no surprise but for a frown as he sat there and thought about this.

—oo000oo—

Out above a waterfall, sitting on the ledge, a young woman with green hair and red eyes waited. She didn't know for what, just for something. Something just told her to be outside tonight. She wasn't wrong. A man came up and sat down beside her although 'man' might be a little off for he was no human. "Hello, Fū," Sora Velve said with a light smile. Fū looked to him and didn't feel surprise.

"You're him, aren't you," she asked. "The one that is taking away the Jinchuuriki."

"I'm one of them."

She looked back out across the river below them. "…You know, I hate humans. They did this to me and then…the way they treated me, all those like me…" Velve could feel the rage from her. "But I look at you…and I don't feel that way."

"I'm glad," Velve said with a smile. "So I take it you don't want to go home?"

"I don't even want to warn them you are here to take me away," Fū told him. "The other eight, are they there?"

"Not all of them but a number of them are and you will like them," Velve said as he stood and offered her his hand. "So what do you want?"

"I…I…I want to fly away and leave it all behind me."

Velve chuckled as he picked her up in his arms and spread his wings. "I think I can handle that part for now until we get you a set of your own."

—oo000oo—

Fū didn't know when she fell asleep but she awoke on her stomach with the sun in her eyes. She stretched and felt really odd, like her center of balance was gone. "Where am I?"

"Hello," Gaara said, coming beside her and taking her arm as she tried to get up. "Careful, the change can be disorienting."

"What change," she muttered before seeing a glass of water and drinking it. She had drained the cup before noticing little rainbows on the wall like when light hits hanging crystals. She leaned to the side and the lights shifted as well. Confused, she suddenly felt something twitch and the lights moved again. "…Excuse me, little boy…" She finally looked at Gaara and saw he was a bipedal tanuki. "Are you…"

"Yes, I am a tanuki and yes I was the Ichibi Jinchuuriki."

"…I looked like a kabuto beetle, don't I?"

"Not quite," Gaara said before grabbing a mirror. "You told Velve-san that you wanted to fly so Blue-kaasan made it so you can fly. With us though, it is easier to change us to look like our bijuu than anything else to burn away the remaining youkai. So…" Gaara trailed off but he figured she understood.

Fū was holding the mirror to the side to see a pair of pixie wings coming from about the height of her shoulder blades and completely black eyes that saw as well as normal ones and slightly pointed ears. "I look…different that I thought I would," Fū finally muttered.

"Yes, the eyes was an accident," Bleu said as she came over. "Feel well, dear?"

"…Like I'm missing something."

Fū was going to shrug it off as her bijuu being gone but Bleu held out a shard of something that glowed. Once it was close to her, that feeling of something missing was gone. "You are missing a tiny bit of your soul," Bleu explain as Fū took the knife like shard. "Shichibi is in time-out because he tried to take your soul." She looked to a tiny glass box next to an empty cat cage with a bug inside it unable to do anything but stand there and look out. "He got a shard of it before I caught him and took it back. Unfortunately, it will never quite go back to the way it was so I didn't even bother."

"…Part of my soul is outside my body and you didn't bother," she exclaimed.

"Of course, you know how long it has been since the last time the creation of a Soulknife was even attempted? Let me tell you, it isn't easy to do. But since Shichibi was so kind as to set it up, I figured why not use it."

"What's a Soulknife?"

"That is a Soulknife," Bleu told her, tapping the dagger in her hands. "It is all that you are, the pain you have felt, the joy, your fears, your woes, your dreams, your desires, everything, especially what you feel at the moment. Stab this into someone you are mad at, and they get to walk more than a mile in your shoes."

"…Oh. But doesn't that mean that someone can take part of my soul away?"

"Silly child," Bleu said with a smile. "It's your soul, not a knife." Bleu guided Fū's hand to slide the knife in her chest. "Just pull it out when you need it." It vanished inside her without leaving a cut even in her clothes.

Fū looked to where it had been with a little shock before noticing something walking around. A two tailed cat. "They're here, the missing jinchuuriki, aren't they?"

"Well, not all of them," Bleu said as Gaara went outside. "Quite a few are but the Five, Six, and Eight are still out in the world."

"That many? …Where are the others?"

"Mostly they are outside enjoying themselves."

Fū ran out and saw a beach. Three children were close by, doing their own things at the moment with Gaara making a sand castle the size of the house she was just in. Not too far from them an older man with red monkey fur was lying on a lawn chair enjoying the sun. Beyond them though she saw at least a hundred people enjoying the surf. "Who are the other two," she said looking to Bleu.

"One is the monkey right there," Bleu said, pointing to him. "Roshi! This is Fū, say hi!"

He looked at her, pulling down his sunglasses and waved. "Hello Miss Fū, a pleasure to meet you. I am Roshi of the Four Tails and formerly of Iwa."

She smiled and said, "Fū of the Seven Tails and Taki. And I am not going back! Yata!" She looked around and this was everything she had ever hoped for. "And who is the other," she asked excitedly.

Bleu lost a bit of her smile. "That would be Nii Yugito of the Two Tails and Kumo."

"Nii of the Two Tails? Of course she is. Where is she?"

"Moping," Roshi told her, pushing his glasses back up.

"Moping," Fū asked, shocked. "What on earth for? This place is wonderful and best of all no humans! No ninja to hate us!"

"Yugito felt her being a jinchuuriki was a honor and her duty," Roshi told her, his lips pursed at the memory of his 'honor' and 'duty' as a jinchuuriki. "She was respected in her village for her power."

"…So she went back home?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Bleu told her. "She knows where we are and more importantly where all the bijuu collected are. Here they are out of the cycle of war and pain. No bijuu, no jinchuuriki. And no one knows where they are but a _very_ small number including her."

"And if that was her duty…then it would be her duty to tell them where it is now," Fū realize.

"That's right," Roshi told her, his arms folding under his head. "And with the two tails she would also tell them about the others including the Kyuubi and the Sanbi. Tell me, what would your village do if they discovered a place with six of the bijuu right located."

"They would never stop trying to get them."

"And since Kumo has on several occasions tried to steal from the other Great Five Villages for simple things as Kekkei Genkai and at least one attempt on me. I believe they also tried for Uzumaki Kushina, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki at the time."

"So she isn't allowed to go home," Fū stated.

"Not yet at least," Bleu told her. "We have given her a choice, we either erase her memory of how she last it, including any explanation on why her jinchuuriki is missing and to where she went, meaning an incredible punishment, or she stays here until such a time that the knowledge of where they are is no longer relevant. She can leave whenever she wants; we don't hold many prisoner here in Uzu."

"But to be sent back," Fū said slowly, "I would be executed."

"And I have little doubt so would she," Roshi told her. "Thus why she is moping."

Fū signed before looking at the beach. "Either she will come around or she won't. Doesn't matter, does it?"

"Why do you think I am here enjoying the sun instead of worrying," Roshi said with a laugh.

Fū nodded and said, "In that case, I am wearing way too much clothes!" Behind them, Kankuro and Gaara turned blood red before looking at her already small clothing.

"That is too much," Kankuro muttered.

"Guess so," Gaara said before placing a flag on the highest tower of his castle. "Heh, can't wait to see what it will look like when she has on the _right_ amount," Gaara said suggestively. Kankuro looked at Fū again before being blown back by a nose bleed. "Weak, onii-san, very weak."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. No fighting this time aside from the stooges earlier. I wanted this chapter to show the comparison between the two villages. Even Ayame and Yugito was meant to be a comparison. Believe it or not, my favorite character is not the hero in shining armor. I prefer a bit of the noir version. A knight in blood caked armor. Illidan back in Warcraft 3 and the other demon hunters are the perfect example. Someone who fights in the shadows to protect the light, someone willing to even be labeled a monster if it meant protecting others. That is why Itachi hangs from my phone. 'There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness' is the insription on my favorite sword in Dragon Age Origins, Topsider's Honor. Barra'velve was looking for someone that not only could but would do what had to be done. The type of person that could order the needed attack even if it meant the deaths of those going. It is not an enviable position and few people could do it. Yes, that does mean that Danzo might have also been able to. But Danzo does so with the desire to become Hokage. Itachi does so because someone must. By the way, always knew that Tobi was Obito.

See you space cowboy.


	16. Chapter 15

For nearly an hour, Rei explained the situation of the Icharuka family to Deis, going into exact detail about what he was told. When he finished, he waited a moment before giving his assessment. "They're scared."

Deis nodded. "They should be. Should've been scared a long time ago."

"Agreed and now that they are?"

"…We need to do something more. I think we should find a war and break it up."

"I will question the Pathfinders immediately," he told her. "Who do you think should handle it?"

"…Let's send the lodges, all of them. I know they've been itching for a good fight."

Rei looked at her incredulously. "You want to send near a hundred berserkers into a battlefield?"

"Not enough or too much? As if I don't know."

Rei sighed but smiled at her. "My wife, you will forever know how to make a statement." He remembered something he heard as a child and said it now. "Where a berserker goes, ruin follows. …There won't be anything left of the country."

"True, better send someone else. Think the Shadows can handle it?"

"Been a long time since they have seen war but Koto will have them ready in quick order."

"I'm sure he will," Deis said with a smirk. "So, some berserkers, some Shadows, anyone else?"

"…How about a few from the Leyline?"

"Oh, gives me chills. Which ones?"

"…I got it, remember the original legend of the Bijuu? The one with Orochi the eight headed and tailed snake?"

"Yes, I remember… Oh, you are still one sly cat. You want to send Laylia."

"If we can pull her from her books long enough, yes. After all, what better way to grab attention then to summon the spirits of the original Bijuu?"

—oo000oo—

Kurasa wrote down exactly what he was being told by the genin before him. "So, he never even touched you with the weapons? Never made a handsign? Nothing but swung that sword of his?"

"Yes," Hyuuga Neji replied; his head low and his voice soft. "I knew it wasn't real, deep down, but…I couldn't shake it off. What he made me see…I don't even know how he knew what I was afraid of. No one else does."

"He was taking your sight away, wasn't he?"

Neji barely forced a nod. "There were shadows everywhere. I couldn't see anything but him…and the cage bird seal." Kurasa knew which he meant. "Even in the darkness, I could see that. And then he just said he already won and my arms and legs…" He grabbed his arms as if to assure himself that they were there still. "They were just lying on the ground."

Kurasa nodded as he finished his notes. There were others that had experienced similar things, always with one of those Uzu dark armored warriors, the ones that reminded people of death. It was always after a length of time though that the genjutsu started to affect those the dark knights were fighting. Given that each victim was also found with a trace of an unknown energy in their body after the fight, he could guess why. Something the dark knights carried was like hallucinogens to others centered on their fear. There was no genjutsu because it was their own minds making it, similar to killing intent hallucinations. And just like with those hallucinations, Kurasa doubted there was any way to stop it once it took hold. "Thank you, Neji-kun," he said, standing up and offering his hand to the genin. "You have helped prepare the village should we ever fight against these dark knights again."

"…They have more, don't they," Neji asked him. "More than just that tanuki, hundreds more."

"We doubt hundreds…but more were among their numbers."

"…" Neji started shaking his head, his arms still clutching each other. "I can't…I won't fight him again. Not him, not again."

"No one is expecting you to, Neji, him or any other Dark Knight."

"…He was just a boy like me or my cousins… Kami, what could fully trained ones do?"

Kurasa frowned as he had seen this before. Combat fatigue, killing intent trauma, and now 'fel poisoning' as one of the Uzu healers called it. He put his notes into a folder with several files in it, each about a different kind of fighter for Uzu no Kuni. And their strengths just kept growing. The dark knights alone commanded the undead, were weapons masters, and now poisoned those around them in extended contact. Spellsingers, berserkers, shamans, mages, spellblades, he even had reports of some transforming into animals. Then there were the people that made up the fighters. Uzumaki, Ryu, Rand, and Sora. Each was dangerous in their own rights. He sighed, and he didn't know how much of it was from magic or even any of it. Aisha didn't seem to use any and they were still trying to clean up her mess. Nor did Rand Perrin. He had broken walls with strength alone. "Neji-kun, might I suggest talking to someone? I have seen cases like this too often and counseling has always been the answer."

"Will that make the fear leave?"

"No…but it will help you work through it. After all, courage isn't the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it."

"…I will listen to your suggestion, Kurasa-san." Neji stood up and left, he shoulders still stooped in defeat.

Kurasa put the file down and started looking through all the old text, documents on ruins and legends they had. Jiriaya-san once said many years ago that he heard of the Uzumaki clan through one such ruin so maybe more information could be derived of them. "Uchiha-san," his temporary aid said from the door, "the next one is here."

"Send him in." Another piece of paper, another piece of information learned about Uzu.

—oo000oo—

Kaguya Kimimaro sat in a waiting room unsure what to do. With Orochimaru-sama dead, what did he have to live for? No one could answer that. They had doctors helping him with his tuberculosis but they said if he didn't fight then he would die anyway. Konoha had come and picked him up after the defeat of Oto and had asked him to join with all the others. He gave no answer. Why bother, his reason to live was dead and he hadn't even been there to help. "You may go in now," someone told him so Kimimaro. Slowly, he got up and walked.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Kurasa," the man in the room offered as he entered.

"…Kaguya Kimimaro."

"A Kaguya," Kurasa said in interest. "How curious? Kimimaro-kun, you said you had information on the Uzu?"

"The Uzumaki, yes," Kimimaro said while handing him a book. "This journal was kept by Orochimaru-sama. Inside is all the information he had on the Uzumaki and Uzumaki Deis. He felt that an advanced bloodline as theirs would be of value to him."

Kurasa took it and skimmed through it. Orochmaru seemed to have been meticulous about finding details about them and the fight he once had with them it seemed. "Thank you for giving this to us but why?"

"They killed Orochimaru-sama," he replied. "I need no other reason."

"Yet you are willing to die without helping in the battle that may come between us and them?"

"I am not needed in this world. Better to die and have the Kaguya die with me."

Kurasa thought about that for a minute without saying anything. "Kimimaro, you believe the Kaguya should die? Why?"

"You know my clan's reputation as well as I, we were monsters."

"…I see." Kurasa sat down in his chair and activated a silence seal around the room. "You strike me a person of great honor, Kimimaro. Are you one?"

"…I did not and do not kill for fun if that is what you are asking."

"No, not that. You owed your loyalty to a belief in something bigger than yourself. That the belief was a man meant no matter; he embodied your belief so you fought for it."

"And that loyalty wasn't enough," Kimimaro said sadly.

"…Kimimaro, I want to tell you something and it is something I need to know will never leave this office for as long as either of us will live. Are you a person honorable enough to keep it?"

"…Yes."

"Very well then. Kimimaro, the Uchiha clan, the one that was so respected by the very village you are currently within, was planning on destroying this village and was destroyed by it." Kimimaro looked shocked at that. Shocked beyond words. "Uchiha Itachi, under orders of the Hokage aids and supported by the Hokage himself, executed his clan save for his brother. He violated his orders in doing so and had to leave Konoha as a traitor even if he wasn't. Do you know why he left Uchiha Sasuke alive?" Kimimaro shook his head. "So that his brother could one day kill him and restore honor to the Uchiha name. He gave up everything so that his clan could be strong once again. He believed in something bigger than himself as well."

"…But I thought you said he killed all but his brother. How are you here?"

"I was banished from my home," Kurasa replied. "With all other Uchiha dead or gone, I had to come home to fulfill that wish myself. I am here now, Kimimaro, to change the Uchiha name. Even if we were looked to in awe and respect, it was never enough. It started with our ancestor Uchiha Madara who killed his brother and then tried to kill the Hokage. It continued with Uchiha Fugaku who tried to kill the village. And ended with Uchiha Itachi who killed them all. I remain so I have to end the curse that is on my clan. I have to change it even if no one knows about that change."

Kimimaro was quiet as he digested all that information. "…That must be a heavy burden."

"It is. The Hokage and his aids will forever look to me in suspicion for if I one day decide to betray my village. To me, the Uzu means little and so is the information I am gathering on them. I do this only to aid my village and restore my clan's name."

"Restore their name? If what all you told me is true, one would almost thing the clan _should_ end."

"And yet I think it can be saved. That as long as one Uchiha with honor lives there will be hope for the rest of them."

"…Can one really save a clan?"

"I don't know but if I believed one couldn't, I would just kill myself now."

"Like I am doing," Kimimaro muttered.

"Like you are doing," Kurasa agreed. "Tell me, do you truly believe the Kaguya are beyond saving? Do you truly have no reason to live without Orochimaru? Even with the promise of tomorrow."

"…There might be something."

"Something bigger than yourself? Something that if you chose to fight for it, you would push away even death to see it happen?"

"…The Kaguya were not always monsters, you know," Kimimaro whispered.

"I did not know. Yet if it produced you then I believe you."

Kimimaro was quiet for a long time as Kurasa decided to just let him think. It remained that way until a knock came from the door. Releasing the seal, Kurasa's assistant opened the door. "Sorry to bother you sir but there is another archaeological file here for you."

"Thank you, please bring it in." He gave a file to Kurasa and left the room. Kurasa opened it and gave a cursory glance through it, especially at the picture in the front. It was of a tablet depicting a person lying on an alter and a scepter over them in some ritual. The only translation gotten from it was in reference of 'Kardis, the Goddess of All Destruction and Misery'. He would've passed that off as some old superstition just three weeks ago. But claims of Uzu say they get some of their power from gods and goddesses he had only heard of in legend if at all.

He read it for a few minutes before Kimimaro said, "Are you done with me, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, you may leave if you wish. If there is any more information you would like to give me please come by and share it."

—oo000oo—

Whistling as he headed to the stone wall before him, Togashi smiled at the work day being almost over. "Hey, Togashi, joining us at the pub tonight," one of the other miners called.

"Couldn't keep me away, Yatou," he called to him before kneeling down with a drill and making a small hole in the wall. Carving five more in a circle, he planted small explosive charges in each, wired them up, and went to the plunger. Hitting the alarm to warn everyone in the section he was about to blast, they cleared out. Once the last one was away, Togashi pushed down on the plunger and the bombs exploded. It went textbook in Togashi's opinion. A portion of the wall was blown out to break through what they couldn't dig and teams were about to go through and look for valuable minerals in the debris. It was after the blast that things got weird.

The before the explosion finished, it looked like it got pulled into the wall along with air inside the tunnel. Togashi had been a miner for a long time and he knew what that meant. They hit a void. "Get your mask on!" Gas pockets are sealed from air and when the explosion went off, it broke the seal. The fire was burning away the oxygen which was why when it got pulled in there wasn't another explosion. It burned out and couldn't light the methane or whatever else was in there.

Togashi put his mask on and waited for someone to bring down a rat or something. Yatou, always looking on the bright side, said, "Imagine our bonus if we hit oil."

"…That would be nice," Togashi replied. It took fifteen minutes for someone to come down with the animal. Seeing it didn't react as they got closer to the void, he took off the mask and took a deep breath. "…It's clear! Get back to work!"

Togashi pulled off his mask and called out, "Excavators, start looking through the debris, I want two men to go into the void; I want to know what we hit!"

The two left their masks on and went to the hole. "…Togashi, you might want to look at this," they called back.

Sighing, he headed over. "What did you find; fossils?" He came to them standing in a brick wall corridor. "…Okay, this I wasn't expected. Must be some kind of ancient ruin." Smelling the air, he coughed from how stale it was. Looking around, he saw a mural on the wall. Going over, he saw it was of a battle. Monsters on one side and warriors of light one the other. He was going to look away until he noticed that the monsters were winning and it showed several images of their glory. "Huh?" A skittering was heard down both ends of the corridor.

"…Togashi, I think we should back out of here," one of the two said slowly.

"I think so too," the other agreed.

Before Togashi could reply, they heard skittering to their right. Before they could do anything, a giant spider jumped on Togashi trying to bit him. "Get it off, get it off!" While one grabbed the thing by the back and pulled, the other grabbed a pick.

"Move!" He brought the pick down on it and gave a great shudder before it came down again. It got off him, trying to get away when he hit it one more time. It heaved and began to curl up, dead. "What the hell is that?"

Togashi stared at it in shock before looking himself over to see if it bit him. "…Lights! Get some lights over here now!" Torches were quickly brought and used to light the old ones in the corridor. He stood there a moment, wanting to run from here but unwilling to. "Does anyone see anything else?

"I think," someone said before stopping.

He didn't even turn around before someone shouted, "Another one!" Looking to the one that yelled and following his gaze, he saw another spider holding the speaker in the air, biting him on the neck.

"More!" Looking to where Yatou pointed, he saw a bipedal lizard breathing wisp of fire growling at them before lunging forward. Yatou jumped back and barely got out of its way. Others were so lucky. "Get the hell out of here!" Miners started running as more monsters came from the ruins. Togashi was almost out the hole when an arrow shot him in the chest and nailed him to the wall. More creatures poured out of the darkness including his sniper. He looked at the one that was about to kill him and was surprised. It was a gorgeous woman in dark leather armor and a black wood bow. Her skin was of blackest night, her hair the purest of whites, and eyes like burning embers. She looked down on him like he was less than nothing as she notched another arrow.

"Al'doer ulu l' Har'oloth, rivvil," she said as she drew the arrow back and aimed at his head. And even though he never heard the words before, somehow he heard them in his mind as what they meant. _'Welcome to the Underdark, human.'_ A cold, merciless smile graced her face. "Al'doer ulu Uoi'nota," She said before letting the arrow go. _'Welcome to hell.'_

—oo000oo—

In the week since her forced relocation, Ayame had gone about life much the same. She was currently in an inn somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni enjoying a cup of tea and a pie. She viewed herself as an authority of where the best of foods were and right now she was eating the best apple pie in the world. Conversations were going on around her when someone approached her. "You have the look of an adventuring sort," they said to her.

"I've been known to do a little delving," she told him. Since her escape, here seemed to have been a new kind of rush. Ruin delvers were the new gold miners with everyone including villages looking for ruins to search for rare artifacts within.

"How would you like to join up," he said as he sat down. "From the look of you, you know a few things."

"I do," she replied.

"And you also look like you can use those," he said, pointing to her weapons.

"…Is there a point," Ayame asked before taking another bite of her pie.

He nodded and began to whisper. "Okay, so I heard about some silver mine that broke into some ruin deep down in the earth."

"…Why haven't I heard about it," she asked, curious now.

"Because they aren't advertising it," he told her. "Apparently a whole bunch of monsters came pouring out of it and up to the surface. They killed anyway and anything in their path. But when they got to the sun, some actually caught fire while others acted like they were burning and fled back within the darkness."

"…Monsters?"

"Hey, even if Uzu no Kuni hadn't come out of seclusion would you really think it that surprising?" Ayame thought of all the things that ninja went through and nodded. "So, they are keeping this hush hush while ninja are trying to clear it out and take back the mine. All that silver, there is no way they would leave it be. Problem is they aren't doing the best and are hiring dungeon delvers to help them."

"…What village," she asked.

"I think this is being head up by Kusa."

Ayame frowned as she thought about it. "No, Kusa is an ally of Konoha and I will have nothing to do with that village."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll be here for the night if you change your mind."

"I won't," she assured him. Finishing her pie, she stood and headed outside. This was big news and she wanted to talk to Deis about it. "Reumos."

—oo000oo—

In Uzu the celebration was still going on and at the moment, Naruto and Konan were laughing as they stepped off the dance floor. They had just done a samba together and were a little worn out but they had a lot of fun. "Nya! That was awesome," Konan laughed.

"It was," Naruto agreed. "Still can't figure out why Din didn't want to dance it as well."

"Oh, leave it be," Konan said, her cheeks puffing up in irritation. "Come on, let's dance another!"

"Alright, just let me get some water," Naruto said before being snagged away from Konan.

"New partners," Din said, taking him out and dancing to a slower song.

Konan growled before noticing Ayame talking to Deis not to far away and from the look on their faces it had nothing to do with the party.

"…They broke into the Underdark," Deis told her simply.

"The Underdark," Ayame questioned.

"A huge series of cave systems spread all throughout the crust of the earth deep beneath the earth or even where mines should go. Very dark, very dangerous. Home to a lot of creatures that should never have been born, demons and otherwise. If they found one of the caves to it, it is likely a Keeper's dungeon. Back when the two interacted a bit more, there were attacks made by the denizens of the Underdark and the Keepers were the ones that led them."

"…Then why are they only attacking now?"

"Best guess? The Keeper is dead and has been dead for over a thousand years. Without the leader there they either left or decided to use it as a lair. Likely they left and it was rediscovered later to use as a lair."

"So what should we do?"

"Probably nothing," Deis told her straight up. "If it gets out of hand, we'll step in but likely they are just expanding into the mine for resources."

"Nothing to worry about then?"

"Oh no, nothing at all. Both the miners and the creatures of the Underdark were just surprised to see each other. That it ended in blood shed…" Deis shrugged, not really surprised. "Before too long, they will close off the entrance to their lair and possibly use it as a staging ground for night raids or block it off completely."

"What about them burning in the sunlight?"

Deis gave a small giggle. "They live in a place of complete darkness," she told her. "They see by seeing heat more than anything else. And as they evolved down there, they grew weak to sunlight."

"Of course," Ayame chuckled. "Well then, I guess I won't be delving there."

"Best to avoid it altogether if you don't have a party to go with you. Honestly, I wouldn't want to go there unless I had a strong group like my grandfather did."

Konan blinked as she listened to them and smiled. That sounded like a fun place to visit! "Naruto-kun!" She turned around and ran at the two dancing, tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Konan," the two yelled before Konan interrupted.

"Let's go on an adventure to the Underdark!" The two looked at her owlishly and then each other.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Din, Konan, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were all sitting at a table in Bleu's home. "Let me get this right," Temari said to her. "You want to go trudging off like some adventurers party from over a thousand years ago into a place of all manner of monstrosity and clear out the dungeon. Is that it?"

"Nya," Konan confirmed. "Come on, our clans used to do something like that all the time! You mother went on two big adventures herself, didn't she?"

"…Yeah, first against Myria and the second against Deathevn," Kankuro replied.

"But we aren't our mother and things aren't like it was then," Gaara told her.

"Sure it is," Konan said excitedly. "They are attacking a mining village thus they need stopped."

Din sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Konan, this is a hair brain scheme if I have ever heard one."

"I know, sounds fun," she replied.

Naruto laughed and said, "It does! I'm in!"

"Naruto," Din exclaimed.

"Why not, it does sound like fun and if it's too much for us to handle we'll just come back and call it a learning experience. That when we were young and stupid we headed off head first into danger. But if we _can _handle it, and we save a few people, then we know we are doing the right thing. That's why we are getting involved in things now, right?"

"But…adventurers die doing things like that," Din reminded.

"Yet someone must answer the call when lives are in danger," Kankuro stated. "If we are going to that 'Keeper's Dungeon', then I will go."

"That's three," Konan cheered.

"This is madness," Din said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Madness," Gaara asked with a grin. "This is Uzu no Kuni! Madness lives down the street and is often our dinner guest. So why not?"

"Not you too!"

"…Might as well make it a complete set," Temari said with a smile. "Mama certainly wouldn't want us going without me there."

"Have you all gone daft," Din asked, looking them in the eyes. "This isn't the Chunin Exams, this is going into the _Underdark_ and tearing down a lair!"

"Don't come," Konan said with a shrug. "Not saying you have to."

"…Naruto-kun, don't you think this might just be a little out of our league?" She held up her fingers with a small space between them at 'little' as she tried to reason with him.

"If it is then we will come back," he replied.

"I don't believe this," Din said, running her fingers through her hair before rounding on Konan. "What is it about you that makes him do dumb things!"

Konan kept that grin of hers going and said, "Nya, we like to party!"

Din gripped her hair trying to resist pulling it out and said, "Oh no, you aren't going there without supervision! Not without me there to say I told you so while I'm porting the lot of us home!"

"Then it's settled," Naruto said happily. "So, what's our party name going to be?"

"Ladon give me strength," Din muttered, wiping her face.

—oo000oo—

"Nya, Ayame-chan," Konan said, bouncing over to the older girl in her family's new restaurant.

"Hello, Konan," she said in greeting as she set a bowl down in front of a customer. "And what brings you here?"

"Me, Naruto, and a few others were thinking of going dungeon delving," she said happily. "Naturally, we thought of you for advice."

Ayame chuckled and said, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How about someplace _not _to go? Don't want to get over our heads."

"…Well, there are a lot of ruins in the world but not so many in the Elemental countries that haven't already been picked clean. And… I have heard of a mine," she told her. "Supposedly it's being attacked by creatures of the Underdark."

"Ooh… Where is it?"

"A silver mine in Kusa no Kuni. They got Kusa ninja protecting it, Konan so stay away from there."

"Okay…now where should we look?"

"Think creatively," Ayame replied. "I wouldn't doubt that there is some beneath the ocean or possibly giant lakes. What is now a wasteland could have been a thriving city at one point."

"No help huh?"

"Sorry, the only places I know I already picked through."

Konan sighed sadly and said, "That is how it goes. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ayame said as Konan started to walk away. "And Konan? I mean it, don't go there."

"Nya, Ayame-chan! Would I ever do something I'm not supposed to," she asked while giving a Cheshire grin.

"Get going you kitten."

Running back to where the others waited, she said, "Kusa no Kuni."

"Alright, all aboard," Temari said from her flying carpet.

—oo000oo—

Finding the mine didn't take too long; the hard part was finding a place where they could port to within the Underdark to avoid the ninjas. Using a scrying spell, they were able to map out where a tunnel connecting to the lair was and how deep down. When Temari felt she was ready, she opened a portal in the air showing complete darkness. "Looks like the place, let's go."

Naruto stepped in first, his eyes quickly adjusting to see things in black and white. Casting his head around, he smiled and said, "It's clear."

Konan and Gaara came next, their eyes just as good as his in the dark. Next came the other three, using spells to enhance their sight to see. "Which way," Kankuro asked looking down both tunnel ends.

"That way," Konan said, her ears hearing distant sounds. Heading deeper into the darkness, they moved quickly and quietly unsure of what laid around the next corner.

What they found was the tunnel ending at a door with a stone head on it. "Magical," Din said to the others as they got closer. "Must be the door man?"

The head moved to look them over and said, "Vel'uss chu p'los uns'aa?" They looked at each other in confusion so it said, "'Iv choltaH qaSpa' jIH?" That just sounded violent and harsh to the throat. "Darega watashi no mae ni kuru?"

"I think those were three different languages," Konan stated.

"Who comes before me," it asked a fourth time, making them jump in surprise.

"Now that I understood," Naruto said.

"Oi, finally," the head said. "Don't you even know Common or the trade language?"

"Uh…no," Gaara replied. "That's why we didn't say anything."

The stone head leveled him a cold glare before saying again, "Who comes before me?"

"Uh…I'm Naruto. This is Konan, Din, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

"I need to hear them say it," the statue replied.

"…I'm Kankuro."

"Din."

"Gaara."

"Konan."

"Temari… Nice spell you're putting on us," she said, looking at her hand. A rune was now on the back of it.

"By speaking your name I have confirmed you are travelers and are free to enter," it explained. "Monsters cannot speak thus they can't enter. Welcome to Suldanessellar, the City of Trades."

Splitting down the middle, the door opened and revealed a room with three interconnecting arches over a pit with what looked like a giant dead heart at the bottom. Between the arches were stairs leading to a platform with a throne that was currently empty. Music played through the hall as if of a festival. Around the room were several creatures they had never seen or even heard of before. Small creatures with green skin and pointed ears. Tieflings, the descendants of humans and demons. Humans with skin as black as pitch and hair as white as bleached bone and ember red eyes. A creature that was a floating eyeball with several stocks on its head with eyes at the end. A couple of things that looked like they had died long ago. Gray skinned, short, stocky men with beards almost as long as they were tall. With gray skinned, short, stocky women with beards almost as long. A woman with her chest bared and her lower body like that of a giant spider. Several small creatures even smaller than the green skinned ones only half the height, large black eyes, that ran faster than anything the six of them had ever seen. Even odder they were all talking to each other in a language they could understand. A few looked to them and dismissed them as they went about what they were doing. Across the dead heart the room opened up to a larger area they couldn't see.

"…I was expecting someplace a bit more violent," Naruto muttered.

Before they could even answer, one of the Tieflings came over with a smirk. She looked to be a little older than them, had bat wings and a prehensile tail with a spade end, a clothes that could barely be called that, and an almost hungry look to her as she sized Naruto up. "Hello pussy cat," she said with a smirk. "Why don't you come play with me?"

Naruto felt his cheeks warm up at that. "Uh…Play?"

"Of course! Its Tangi d'Dro, the festival of life so let's go live," she said, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him away.

"Wait, what," he said resisting her pull. "Who, and what, are you?"

She puffed up at that and said, "I'm Aliizsa and you could just say you weren't interested."

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend," he started to say, making her smile and suddenly lean in and kiss him.

"NYA!"

"Eh!" Din cried out in shock with Konan.

Aliizsa pulled back, leaving Naruto wide eyed, his mouth a bit open from her tongue being inside it, and in a state of shock. "I'm a Tiefling, putty cat, and my grandmother was a Succubus."

Naruto was completely red under his fur before he fainted. "What did you do to him," Din demanded.

"Nothing," she said teasingly. "He's just so innocent and I do this thing with my tongue… Oh, I get it," Aliizsa said suddenly. "I like him! Or maybe you're just jealous that I haven't kissed you as well." She grabbed Din gently by the cheeks and kissed her before she could deny or protest. Din looked shocked and tried to struggle for a moment before almost getting lost in the feeling. Aliizsa smacked her lips and said, "Cherry flavored." It was too much for Din as well as she fainted.

"…Just how much Succubus are you," Temari asked in curiosity.

"Quarter," she replied happily and with pride. "Grangran is very proud of how I look like her and can cause ecstasy with just a kiss. …Where are you all from, anyway? Everyone's heard of Tieflings before."

Gaara smirked and said, "Long way from here, a place called Uzu no Kuni."

"Land of Whirlpools? Never heard of it." She shrugged and said, "So, want to celebrate life with me, fuzz boy?"

"That is tempting, real tempting, but we had something we needed to do. Not sure if we can do it anymore."

On the ground, Naruto had sat up and shook himself out like he had gotten out of a bath only to find him looking at a very nice view of Aliizsa's butt. "…Wow, that really happened."

"Nya, Naruto-kun," Konan said, jumping on him. "She's a succubus; she might've sucked your soul!"

"I doubt," Naruto started to say before she continued.

"Old remedy for soul sucked by succubus, kiss someone else real quickly," she said before grabbing his collar. Naruto put his hand on her face and held her back with a sigh.

"Konan, enough with the teasing," he replied as he pulled himself back up.

"I was not expecting this," Kankuro said, looking around.

"Expecting what," Aliizsa asked.

"…We heard about a mine to the surface breaking in here," Temari said.

"I know," Aliizsa said excited about it. "I thought it was just an old legend too but the surface world _does _exist! One of the local hunters was in the tunnels when she heard an explosion. And these hairless apes called humans were trying to get inside one of the tunnels leading to the city! Luckily a bunch of the wild animals escaped up in their mine and pushed them back or else they might've attacked us. Our guards have been fighting with them to keep the city safe ever since."

Kankuro blinked and said, "They are the attackers?"

"Of course, why on earth would we go up to that light scorched place?" Aliizsa shrugged before looking him over. "You…are you a paladin? You must be here to pray at the temple then!" She suddenly took his hand and pulled him deeper into the city. Everyone else followed them. Out of the old Dungeon Heart, a chasm and a city stretched far beyond their sight. They were at the bottom and there were many buildings build into the stone walls as well as calcified webs over a dozen meters thick stretching from side to side. Everywhere all manner of creatures that had never seen the surface went about their lives. Almost losing the two in the crowds, they went inside a temple unlike any they had seen. There were no candles or art pieces; there was only a statue in the back of a warrior. He wore greaves, a breastplate with a crescent moon on one side, a tunic on the other, a blue V tattoo on his forehead pointing down to his nose, white eyes that saw nothing and everything, red crescents under his eyes with a long pointed hat falling down his back. In his hands was a two handed sword shaped like a sharp edged infinity symbol pulled back for an overhead attack.

Not far from the statue was a priestess though none like they had ever seen before. She wore armor and a sword like that of the statue. She too was one of the dark skinned, white haired humanoids. "Triel, there's a paladin on pilgrimage," Aliizsa called while pulling him closer.

Triel looked to him and walked over. "Welcome, young paladin, to the temple of battle."

"Let go," Kankuro said, pulling his arm free. "I'm not on pilgrimage, priestess, I'm afraid I don't even know who your god is."

She smirked at that while Aliizsa looked a bit confused and curious. "How true that is," she muttered. "I am no priestess, boy, merely an old warrior tending to a shrine. As for him," she motioned to the statue, "he has no name that he has given. Now, why don't you sit down and explain just white you don't know him. Or shall I say why…Topsider."

Aliizsa stepped back in shock. "You mean he's a human," she asked afraid.

"Not quite," she replied, looking at the others. "All of you sit down and start talking."

Naruto gulped and said, "We heard there was a battle here so we came."

Triel shook her head. "Unacceptable. No way is it that easy. You are from the surface, all of you."

Din bit her lip and said, "We came to defend the surface from an attack from the Underdark. But we expected to find…mindless monsters, not this."

"And I expected Rivvil, not…this," Triel countered, pointing to Din, Konan, Naruto, and Gaara. "So nothing is as we expected. What else?"

Konan clicked her tongue and said, "We aren't humans. Well, most of us. Naruto and I are Worens, Din is a Wyndian, and Gaara is a Tanuki. We are from a place called Uzu no Kuni, a land considerably like this city. There are a lot of different people of different races there."

"…And?"

Gaara winced. "That is a long story."

"We aren't going anywhere until I hear it," Triel promised. The six of them sighed and started telling her everything about the recent happenings of Uzu.

—oo000oo—

"Hmm. I see, so it is magic hunters we are fighting now," Triel asked to make sure she understood it correctly. "Greed has always been the motivation of the corrupt."

"…So there is a place on the surface no one would attack me," Aliizsa asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Uzu accepts people for who they are."

"…Neat."

"I have a question," Kankuro said to Triel. "Exactly who is he," he asked, pointing to the statue.

"One of the Unnamed Gods, known only as the Fierce Deity, the Lord of Battle. All Father gave life to the first of his sons and daughters on earth and they had no need of food, water, or shelter. But their children did. So the All Father bid the Fierce Deity to teach them to War. To one another for that which they could eat. To track animals that could be consumed. To still oneself in a cloak of shadow and silence to hear that which was beyond sight. To turn fang and claw, stone and metal, into weapons used to hunt and kill."

"A warrior teaching people to hunt," Naruto said with a shrug, kind of surprised at being able to see it working.

"Yes but they killed too many," Triel told him. "A warrior cannot teach peace. They cried out for help as they died, seeking another way. So the Great Mother gave them plants and mushrooms to eat without killing. And life returned. And grew and grew until there was not enough food. So the scholar of the gods, the Faceless Mage, said for there to be both. Let them kill if they must, eat plants if they must, let them do both and live as they will."

"…Really into the circle of life, aren't they?"

"Only thing that matters, really," Triel replied with a shrug. "Circle of life, food chain, whatever you like. You don't see politics in nature."

"…Can hardly counter that," Temari stated. "So what now?"

"Tempted to kill you like the surfacers you are," Triel said with a shrug.

"…That would be bad," Gaara stated.

"For you but as you aren't trying to kill people and to do so without you breaking a law is frowned upon to say the least. So I won't."

"That's good," Kankuro said in relief.

"I'll turn you over to the first house of Suldanessellar. They can decide if you live or die."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I was wondering to myself what happened to all the creatures that had been in the world of Breath of Fire. If they all started to die out or if humans were growing as numerous as to push all others aside. I decided to go with the second one. Then I remembered the underground part of Breath of Fire II. In caves beneath the earth many creatures lived. I decided to call this the Underdark and have a few chapters where they interact.

The talking door spoke in four languages. First was Drow, second was Klingon (yes, from the actual Klingon Language), third was Japanese, and fourth was meant to be an ancient version of English. After that, it cast that rune on them to let them pass and trade with others. After all, it is the 'City of Trade' and if you can't talk, you can't trade.

For those that know my writing, I like Legend of Zelda and have taken inspiration from Majora's Mask like Fuka-hone, the guitar in Sound of a Jinchuuriki. The fish bone guitar from the Zora form. Well, if you have played that game you will of course know the Fierce Deity. I wanted the Unknown Gods to be something seen as the giver of life but not something asking for repayment. If you worship them or not doesn't matter to them. They gave life and had other things to do than play nursemaid. A whole Cosmos to take care of, they didn't need to sit around and deal with how bad a single person's life was. Let them carve out their own path like the gods did themselves.

See you Space Cowboy.


	17. Chapter 16

Guards arrived in very short order and disarmed them. An act that took several minutes and men just to carry all of the ones Gaara held. "Where did you keep those," Aliizsa asked.

Gaara thought about the answer and smirked before saying, "You probably don't want to know; just that it involves lubricant." He actually got the Tiefling to blush at that when she got it.

"He keeps them in portable spaces," Triel said with a sigh. "Though why he keeps that bag of holding with a never ending supply of sand, I don't know."

Their hand were bound behind their backs with thin strips of this roll of gray canvas, dark on one side, lighter on the other with an adhesive on it. That same canvas roll was also used to cover the mouths of Temari and Din. Said member of the Sora clan was glaring daggers at Konan for getting them in this. "Nya," she said while sticking her tongue out at her. Only to have it grabbed by the hand of one of the half-spider creatures.

"Do not get cheeky, little girl," he said to her while leaning down to look her in her eyes with his own spider-like ones. "Someone just might bite that off and eat it. Tongues cooked right are a delicacy." He let her go and she wisely withdrew her tongue, making him smile and show off a pair of fangs that dripped poison.

"Magicsss," another of the guards, one that looked a great deal like a dragon in a humanoid form, hissed while looking over the weapons and armor. "So many magicsss… When they diesss, we keep?"

"That is for the Matron of the First house to decide," Triel ordered the dragon-kin. "Lead on."

They were led out of the temple and into the streets of Suldanessallar. Several stopped and wondered why, having never seen humans before, but word quickly spread. They were curious, scared, and most of all surprised to see these children down here. There were many races with the children being just as dangerous as the adults but from what little they knew of humans, they were not one of them. Which this just spit in the face of what with these children wearing armor and weapons.

They weren't taken far before being thrown into a dungeon. "You'll wait here until the Matron is ready," Triel told them before the door was slammed shut.

They waited a moment before Din began to scream at the others behind that canvas over her mouth. "I think she is wondering why I didn't do anything," Gaara stated.

"HHHM!"

"Because I told him to relax," Kankuro said to her. Din looked at him for explanation. "If it gets bad then we can break free and leave but until then, we won't be the aggressors."

"Hmf phr e uv a edon," she screamed.

"…You know, I'm almost glad this stuff is magical and won't come off," Konan stated only to again get glared at.

"Din-chan, calm down," Naruto said as he sat down next to her and put his forehead to hers. "It'll be fine, just you wait and see." She sighed but waited.

—oo000oo—

"So, here we are again, Yahiko," Salamander Hanzo said to a man in a cloak that stood before him, fighting once again a top a summit above a battlefield with two armies fighting on. "Here for revenge?"

"…Yes," he replied. "And I go by Pain now."

"You honestly think this little rebellion of yours will work?"

"…Shinra tensai!" Hanzo got thrown back into a wall so hard he spat blood onto his mask. "It may not have worked when we were younger but that was then and this is now," Pain promised. "Your time has ended."

"…Um, excuse me," a mousy woman wearing a vest, tie, dress, and a Uzu headband said to them. "Salamander Hanzo? Yes, I'm Laylia, a pleasure. We understand you are in the middle of a battle and…"

"Go away," Pain said before raising a hand at her and saying, "Shinra tensai." It broke on a wall of light around her.

"Now that's mean," Laylie said with a frown. "Danzo, Uzu would like to formally offer our help."

"…Go right ahead, help," he said to her.

"Oh, we already are," she told him. "Take a look below us." Pain looked and frowned. The mercenaries he and the rest of Akatsuki had hired for this were now being fought on two flanks. He could make out figures that held back entire platoons with just their rage, men that appear from the shadows to strike and are gone just as quickly, and people in robes calling summons to their aid. All baring the symbol of Uzu. "Now that I'm here, I believe it is time to end this."

"How do you intend to do that," Pain asked.

To which she smiled. "By summoning a real monster and not one of those demons you call a bijuu." Mana started to rise up off of her in a dark blue glow as she chanted. Above them the clouds darkened with black lightning shooting from cloud to cloud as the earth rumbled beneath them. The ground shattered as a giant tree shot up from behind them with a great hollow at the bottom and two golden eyes looking out. Growling as it stepped forward, a giant white furred wolf-dog as large as the Kyuubi came forward with five tails each the color of one of the elements.

"_**You have called so I, Houkou, goddess of illusions and the fifth bijuu, has come,"**_she growled.

"You honor me, great Houkou," Laylia said, bowing to her with great respect.

"_**You…pulled yourself away from books long enough to summon me?"**_ Her nose raised to the field and she took a deep breath. _**"Is this little Uzumaki controlling the dead one of yours?"**_ She meant Pain.

"Uzumaki? I thought all had returned… No he is not but I humbly ask you not to kill him. The ones wearing black cloaks and the headbands with a scratch on it are of no consequence."

"…Even with this thing, you shall not stop me," Pain said as five more joined him.

"…_**I disagree,"**_ Houkou said before jumping over him down to the battlefield. Running through it, stepping and biting those that were her enemies, her tails causing the elements to erupt where ever they touch, she ran for a fortress not too far. _**"I am the goddess of illusions! You think the illusion you cast over those puppets would keep me from finding you!"**_ The Six paths of Pain followed her, trying to overcome the five tailed dog but failing completely. Houkou tore that fortress apart with pillars of fire, tsunamis of water, earthquakes, gales that ripped stone and mortar, and giant bolts of lightning. When it was finished, the keep was just smoldering remains as Houkou walked through the field that had gone quiet. Everyone, even those from Uzu, had grown quite afraid of this wrathful wolf. Coming back to Laylia, Houkou lowered her head and dropped something from between her jaws before spitting out the taste. _**"Humans will forever taste disgusting,"**_ she growled before returning to her tree and it vanishing.

There on the ground was a woren that had turned withered and gaunt with Rinnigan eyes and chakra rods embedded in his back. He was bleeding from a wound and could barely move though if that was because of his wound or his current state, Laylia couldn't tell. "So it's him and not Yahiko," Hanzo said, looking at the Uzumaki while picking up his weapon, a scythe.

"You know him," Laylia questioned.

"Yes. He summoned a giant statue some time ago and in doing so turned himself into this tiger." He started to walk over only for a crystal to cover Nagato. "What are you doing?"

"He is an Uzumaki," Laylia told him. "That means he is our problem to deal with."

"…Very well. He better not become my problem again because if he does, I will have no choice but to…"

Laylia interrupted him with a laugh. "You'll what? We can bring a battlefield to its knees if we wish. We helped you, Salamander Hanzo, good manners would dictate you thank us. Common sense would dictate if you make me angry, I will withdraw that help and even strike against you. Is the ability to think clearly solely in the possession of those of Uzu no Kuni?"

"…No, it is not."

She smiled again and said, "Truly a relief then. I would hate to have to kill the man I just saved. I trust you can handle things from here?"

He looked to the field scarred from Houkou's passing and didn't think he saw many of his ninja injured. "I believe so, yes. What do you wish in return?"

"Why we want the fighting stopped. Immediately." She pushed her glasses back up her nose and said, "If it doesn't, we shall end it for you."

"By destroying us," he asked, believing they could.

"No, no," she replied. "We have nonviolent ways… The inability to mold chakra, steel corroding away into nothing." Laylia didn't say they could or would do these but even Hanzo had heard of one of the Uzu possessing the ability to prevent the creation of chakra.

"…It will be stopped."

"Immediately," Laylia reminded.

"Immediately," he conscented.

"I am so glad you are willing to let peace reign," she said before casting a spell to transport both her and Nagato to Uzu no Kuni.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and the others were pushed into a room with many denizens of Suldanessellar within. There at the back of the room and on a dais was a throne with a middle aged woman with dark skin and silver, long hair waiting for them. Walking toward her, Naruto took a look around to see more of the city's citizens. One he noticed with interest was a man dressed like a noble and a gentleman with fine clothes and armor of a breastplate and chainmail with a saber at his side and a shield on his back under his cape. What was truly noticeable about him was he looked almost human. Almost being that his looks was far too good to be so. Naruto looked at him and he looked right back. Not with anger or shock but with interest.

Being pushed down to their knees, the Matron looked them over. "Why have you come to our city," she asked them. "To kill the 'monsters'? That is what you surfacers used to do, is it not?"

The question was a test, of that Naruto didn't have a doubt. They had their weapons on tables around them to show them off. They knew the six had come prepared for a fight. So while the others we prepared to say no, Naruto said the truth. "Yes, we came to fight monsters." Many in the room bristled at that word much like Naruto would at 'Sub-human' so he decided not to say it again.

"So you don't even deny it," she said leaning forward.

"How can we? With two of our members unable to speak and the rest bound, we can't really say much."

"I see." After a moment, she nodded to their guards and the restraints were released with the strips over Din's and Temari's mouths being ripped off.

"Ow!"

"Now, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"I do," Kankuro said, rubbing his hands to get feeling in them again. "Is this a trial?"

The Matron smirked at the question. "A trial would imply that you are in some way accused of a crime. Your only 'crime' is being from the surface. A place we are currently in combat with."

Naruto licked his lips to buy a moment before saying, "We heard there was fighting and we came to join, to see if we can help."

"To make names for yourselves as monster slayers?"

"To stop the fighting," Konan replied.

The Matron frowned and said, "Little girl, do not think me a fool. You came to kill."

"We…" Konan started to say.

"Did," Naruto finished. "We came to kill the creatures attacking the surface."

"Why aren't you helping us," Gaara growled.

"That is a good question," the Matron said in interest. "Why aren't you defending yourself? You certainly aren't speaking as a zealot believing in a crusade."

"Because I'm not a zealot and I'm not defending us for one simple reason. There is nothing to defend."

"Oh?"

"We came into your city and we didn't start killing people, we didn't cause a scene, we did nothing."

"One could say for common sense as you were outnumbered."

"By what," Naruto questioned. "Merchants? Tradesmen? There were more masons in that room than I have ever seen in one place. There was a potter in the corner. If our dress is to be believed, we're warriors."

"So then it comes to the question of why, doesn't it," she asked with a smile. "If you came here to kill, why didn't you do so?"

"Ma'am, we came here to fight monsters and I have yet to see one," Naruto told her simply.

Her smile didn't leave, it grew. She sat there in silence for several moments before clapping her hands. "Good form, good form. So what is a 'monster'?"

"…Now that is a hard question," he answered. "I guess the best answer I have is a city full of people that would attack a boy for something they believe he is and wasn't even his fault. Something that kills merely for the pleasure of killing. Something that causes a war for its own ends. And certainly something that doesn't have a festival of life."

"So you went on a hunt but didn't find what you were hunting, is that it?"

"Pretty much," Kankuro said, catching on to what Naruto meant. "No one here had done us harm or anyone else."

"…Still, these are but words," she told them. "There should be a test of some form. And since you came for combat we will use that."

"And what will that prove," Din asked.

"Nothing. But it will be more entertaining than just sparring with words."

"Matron," the gentleman said as he stepped forward. "Might I test the fighters?"

"Of course, Sir Alucard. And what do you propose we do with the magic users?"

"Have them fight the Rac. If the fighters can defeat me, they can rescue the other two."

Temari looked a bit offended at that. "And why not it the other way around?"

The Matron turned that smile on her. "Because the Rac is impervious to magic."

"And I'm impervious to imperviousness! Bring it on!"

The Matron giggled and said, "You have spirit girl, I would hate for you to lose it. Very well, Sir Alucard. It will be so. You five may arm yourselves again. Be warned, try anything and you _will_ be destroyed."

"Can we go home now," Din complained to Naruto.

"No," the Matron replied. "Don't even try porting out, the rocks around us radiates mana. Throws off and even blocks porting spells if you don't know how to compensate. The spell could fail or even port you into the rock itself."

Din paled at that while Temari coughed. "I guess we stay until we're finish," the eldest of the Deis siblings stated.

"Please, rearm and follow me," Alucard said to them. Before they could even move, Gaara's sand flew through the air, grabbing all his things, dropped them back into the bags they belonged, and returned to its own bag. "…You could have used that to escape at any point, couldn't you?"

Gaara nodded as he grabbed his weapons and returned them to their respective sheaths. "Of course I could, we came down here not fully knowing what we will find, not without the means to fight it. I could've used my sand to crush anything around me," he said with a smile to the man as he slid his claymore into the dagger sheath. "But then, that would be bad because I kind of like it here. Hell, with the first person meeting us being a succubus tiefling, who wouldn't? I wonder where Aliizsa is?"

"She's around," Alucard told him. As they finished replacing their weapons, the six followed him to a large chamber like a coliseum. In the pit below were several rising walls, one of which was being raised to divide the combat pit in half. At one side a beast was being forced it. It stood on two legs at a height of fifteen feet tall with large, muscular arms and claws. Small eyes with a predominant nostrils, a mouth full of dagger like fangs that opened wide enough to eat a person alive, and a sickly yellow hide like leather. It bellowed a great roar in anger at being here before getting on all fours and charging at the wall. Slamming into the stone almost hard enough to crack it, it tried to claw out before a chain tied to its neck pulled it back down. "That is the Rac, young ones," Alucard told them. "You two will have to avoid that thing while the others try to defeat me."

"…Uh…why," Din asked nervously.

"To give a sense of urgency to the fighters," he told her. "If I hold back or not, you know a mind is guiding it. That creature is a being of rage and hate. If it catches you, it _will_ eat you. Thus the motivation for these four to get pass me to open the door to your release."

Temari looked at the Rac with unbridled disgust. "I don't care if it's impervious to magic or not. I don't need rescuing from that or anything!" She started walking down to where she could get inside to face the beast.

"Temari!" Din rushed after her, really feeling she was in over her head with this group. All of them were headstrong and wanted the challenge of combat, to pit their strength against another to grow stronger. At least she knew they didn't care for killing. Otherwise they would be in real trouble.

"Shall we," Alucard asked before walking to the edge of their side of the pit and dropping down. Once they were all inside, the four of them spread out. Alucard looked at them all before drawing his sword. It was a heavy, curved saber with a gold hilt and black leather grip that gave off a red as blood light. "Who is first?" Naruto didn't say anything, he ran forward from behind in complete silence with Cutter raised. Alucard also brought up his saber but the form was to attack, not to block, and his back was still turned. As the blade came down, the man vanished.

'_Behind you!'_

Naruto threw himself forward into a roll, receiving a cut on his calf from Alucard before his vanished once more to reappear where he was. "This sword is my mother's family sword. There is none finer that I have ever encountered," Alucard told them. "Not only does it cut sharper than any other but it allows me to teleport behind them to attack their rear before bringing me back to where I was. Now how did you dodge?"

Naruto held his wound while pushing mana into it to stop the flow of blood. "I didn't."

"You are alive, many cannot say the same," the gentleman told him.

"Ragh!" Konan jumped into a roundhouse kick, bringing her foot right for his face. It should've broken his neck. Instead he caught her attack with his free hand and held her in the air. "What the hell are you?"

He gave her a smile, one that would break the heart of many a men and woman alike before revealing his teeth. His two canines were as long as Naruto and Konan's fangs. "A vampire," Kankuro asked, very much afraid now. "Uh…In Ladon's name, begone, creature of darkness," he called, holding his holy symbol.

Alucard looked to him with interest without moving. "Not quite, little paladin," he said while tossing Konan aside. Gaara came at him, calling ice, unholy, and plague to his will to defeat him. Alucard dodged all three blast of demonic power and parried both Gaara's axe and sword. Appearing behind Gaara, he raised a foot and kicked him in his backside before facing Kankuro who still held him a statuette of the dragon god. Alucard looked at it before grabbing it and his hand and raised him in the air. There was a slight burning but not what an undead creature would face. "While my father may have been the vampire king my mother was mortal like you. I am a dhamphir." Letting him go, Alucard tried to stab Kakuro as he was dropping. He would have if not for Kankuro twisting. The blade scraped the armor and sliced through it. Grabbing the Amethyst, Kankuro swung it wide and the blade tapped the amethyst on the top, shaving a piece of it off. Surprised by that, he brought it back, up, and slammed it into the ground, holy light coming off it and pushing Alucard away.

Alucard leaned to the side as a glaive of mana passed by him before it broke in two and tried to come back around at him. Instead of dodging again, Alucard broke the attacks with his saber before blocking Naruto and Cutter. The young woren pushed as hard as he could against the blade while Alucard just held lightly in place. It stood like a rock against Naruto's attack. Whatever Alucard had planned next was thrown away when he heard the slightest of _**'clinks'**_. The man jumped back and looked at his blade. "…You put a knick in the edge." Alucard face Naruto with even greater interest than before. "You actually damaged my sword. What is that blade you hold? Certainly not a wooden weapon."

"You are mistaken," Naruto told him. "Cutter isn't the sword, I am. Cutter is the focus, my mana forms the edge, I am the blade."

"I see. Even in my considerably long life, never before have I seen such skill. I must test it further." Even as he said that, Gaara and Konan came at him from the sides while Kankuro from behind him. Alucard teleported behind Gaara and slashed at his back. His sand appeared there, blocking it or so Gaara thought until he noticed the blade sinking deeper within the sand. He scrambled out of the way just before the sand exploded outward and the blade bit into the floor.

Konan, rather than slamming into Kankuro and his hammer, instead ran over him and jumped. Her lead foot hit Alucard's sword hand while the following attack hit his chest, making him slide back several feet. "Got your sword," she taunted as she picked it up.

"So you do," Alucard replied. "Can you use it though?"

"Konan, don't," Naruto called as she ran at him with it. Konan was no slouch nor an idiot. She would never use a weapon without an idea of how to wield it. While the saber was different than she was used to, she had been instructed on swordsmanship and was competent with it. She was no master like Naruto but she was good. Or so she thought. As she came at Alucard and he grabbed the blade at the crossbar, flipped her up into the air, his sword free from her, and caught it by the hilt once more while she landed on her back, she didn't feel so good anymore. That feeling made worse as Alucard put the toes of his boot over her throat and almost touched the tip of his saber to her right eye. All this while roaring came from the other side of the wall.

—oo000oo—

Temari looked at the Rac and scoffed while it struggled at the end of its chain to reach her. "You don't look so tough." It roared right in her face for a reply. "And your breath stinks."

It pulled back and lunged again, straining the chain. "Um, Temari, if this thing is immune to magic, what are we going to do when they give the chain slack," Din asked.

"We kick its ass, what else," she replied as if it was obvious.

"How?" Even as she asked that, the chain was pulled back before being let go with as much length it needed to reach all but the farthest corners.

Temari didn't look scared as it started for her once again. "Can I get a…" _**Fwoosh, fwoosh!**_ Fire covered her right hand and on her left ice so cold it made the air around it look like white fire. She threw the spells at the beast only for the weave holding them together to unravel as they got close, making them harmless as they hit. It actually looked agitated for it even as it slapped Temari, throwing her back into the raised wall.

"Temari! Fireball! Explosion array!" The two blast hit the beast and like before it shrugged them off before growling at her and charging it.

"No you don't," Temari said as she rolled along the ground and got back to her feet, a gash decorating her right cheek. "I'm not done with you! Ice Lance! Acid Arrow! Minute Meteor!" First a lance of ice shattered on its hide then an arrow of acid, finally several meteors larger than a person's head. These attacks, while created by magic, were physical and had more substance to unravel before they hit. Though the damage was little, there was some. Just enough to piss it off. "Over here you worthless beast," Temari growled.

"Temari, we need to run! That thing is going to eat us!"

"Well we're just going to have to eat it," she replied while throwing a lightning bolt at the Rac. "I refuse! My pride as a mage and a woman, neither will let met run and hide behind a bunch of armored tanks!"

"Your righteous pride is going to get you killed!"

"I refuse to run," Temari growled. Chanting and raising her hands, she threw a punch and two purple, glowing, arms struck at the Rac, knocking it back before grabbing it by the arms and trying to pull it apart. It bellowing in pain before the spell unwound enough for it to break free. Getting up, it came at Temari again, ignoring the spells it could to reach her. Losing her balance to the pounding of its feet on the stone, he caught her and threw her up in the air. Getting below her, the Rac open its mouth and closed it around her, swallowing her whole.

"Temari! Spit her out you damned thing!" She filled the air with poisonous gas, hit it with fire bolts and magic missiles but it paid no attention to her. The rac just coughed, growled, and held its chest. It took a moment to realize it was coughing up sparks of lightning, trails of fire, and whisp of frost. Apparently, the taste of Temari kept coming back up on it. It suddenly heaved and hacked Temari up out of its throat. Temari hit the ground covered in fire. As she stood, a giant bird of fire spread its wings from around her, trying to dwarf the beast.

Spitting something vile from her mouth, she growled before her phoenix tackled the beast.

—oo000oo—

"She dies," Alucard warned them all while holding Konan down.

They backed up and Gaara asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to test him, I no longer care for you three."

"Forget it," Kankuro started to say.

"Very well," Naruto said at the same time. "Just let her go and I will fight you."

"Nya! Don't do it!"

"Konan, I will not let a friend die by my in action."

But he will kill you!

"Then so be it," Naruto replied, motioning the others away.

"Good form," Alucard said, moving off her. "On guard." Naruto came at him, swinging his sword low and Alucard jumped over it and him. His feet hitting the ground evenly, he went to a slash. Naruto parried it, pushing it up and away while moving in, coming behind Alucard. Alucard spun around and thrust, expecting Naruto to move away. To his surprise, Naruto had spun and thrust himself, and seeing his eyes, Alucard knew he had planned it. Pushing their swords through the chest of the other. "…You could have dodged," Alucard accused. "Why didn't you?"

"Because my friends are more important than I am," Naruto said in a weak voice with a smirk. "Defeating you with just the loss of myself, that is acceptable. If I came at you not planning to evade, you would never see my attack coming."

"Sacrificing yourself so that others may survive. How very cavalier."

"I think it's one of my better qualities," Naruto answered while pushing him away. Stepping back, he fell to his knees and tried to hold in the blood trying to escape from his body. Everything became a silent roar in his ears as he fought to stay awake. Even then, green mana gathered in the wound like the Kyuubi's chakra once did, and staved off the bleeding. The edges of it were already closing together though much slower than the healing by the Kyuubi. Alone, it would not be enough to save him. So it was a good thing that as a paladin, Kankuro could heal.

The world around Naruto became clearer and he winced as he realized Konan had been screaming in his ear. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED? DO YOU THINK WE WANT YOU TO DIE FOR US?"

"No, Konan, I know you don't," he said as Kanuro lifted his glowing white hands from Naruto's back. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You idiot," she cried, suddenly hugging him.

"Ahem," Alucard coughed as he straightened. "Your friends are still in trouble beyond that wall and I am still not letting you pass." Even as he said that, the cut in his chest, clothes, and armor closed.

"Oh come on," Gaara yelled. "What does it take to stop you?"

Naruto was taking deep breathes as he tried to stand with Konan's help. He didn't know why he asked this question, he just did. "Will you let us pass then?"

Alucard smiled and clapped before stepped aside and motioning to the door. "…This was a test after all," Kankuro muttered before going to the door. He got to it just in time to see the Rac being launched over the wall with a broken chain around its neck and a giant stalactite taken from the ceiling impaled in its chest. Alucard blinked as the creature died while trying to get back up before looking through the door, seeing Din looking at Temari in shock and awe while the older girl wiped her hands off as if they were dusty.

"Told you he wasn't so tough," Temari said while walking through the door. "Thank you Kankuro, you are such a gentleman."

"I barely believe you did it," Din muttered before seeing the bloody, weak looking Naruto. "What happened," she nearly screamed while rushing to his side before glaring at Alucard. "You did this to him, didn't you? I'll turn you into a newt!" She raised her hands to carry out her threat only for Naruto to catch one.

"The test is over, Din, we already passed."

"With flying colors," the Matron said, stepping down into the arena. "Most blood red though," she finished, looking at the dead Rac. "Impressive to say the least, little girl. I hardly expected you to defeat it."

Temari flipped her hair and said, "In a realm of magic, anything is possible. My mother taught me that."

"Truly. Now, young ones, tell me about the surface, over tea please, I would truly like to know about the land that churns out such capable young fighters."

—oo000oo—

Deis walked around the den of her home with a frown, upset that Naruto wasn't home, in the Uzumaki compound, or in all of Uzu itself. She knew he wasn't, she checked twice. "When he gets back, that boy is grounded forever! I'll throw him into a room until it rots around him and then I'll throw him into another room until it rots!"

Rei was playing with Yuki to keep her calm while her mother ranted. "Dear, for the sake of one of us being calm, I think you should wait until he tells you where he was and why until ground him for forever and a day. If it isn't a good enough reason, then yes, go right ahead."

"And I just know Konan somehow is involved in this," she continued. "Your sister better tan her hide!"

"I'm sure she is involved and no doubt Rinpu will do so."

"Naruto is never going near her again! He was such a nice little boy until that little…" Deis couldn't finish. She just grabbed a pillow from Carol and ripped it apart. It wasn't the first and it wasn't going to be the last.

"Konan didn't do anything," Rei said with a sigh. "Naruto was nice around us but he always did like sniffing out trouble."

"He was never like that," she protested, conveniently forgetting several instances before Konan arriving to cause trouble in some form. Hair dye in shampoo, itching powder, a case of fleas once but when that backfired he never went near them again.

"Sure he wasn't. He is Kushina's son after all."

Deis nearly lost her bluster while saying that. Kushina had disappeared like this before she was Naruto's age and Deis had said the same thing. And Rei had said, "Sure she isn't. She is my daughter after all."

"…Fine," she said, sitting down and turning down the pillow Carol offered her to tear up. "I'm done, sweaty."

"Okay, kaasan," Carol said before hugging her. "Think big brother is okay?"

"He is," she said with certainty. "Because if he isn't, I'm going to heal him just to hurt him myself."

Naruto, being helped inside by Din and Konan, stopped walked and grimaced. "Maybe we should leave," he whispered to his friends.

"Don't bother, I heard you," Rei said to him. "Come into the den, now."

"Yes, tousan." Holding himself up the best he could without help, he walked in and Carol jumped on him.

"Big Brother! Where did you go? Did you get me a gift?"

"…Actually, yes." Taking it from his pocket, he put a simple chain around her neck with a polished stone on the end. The stone itself was a simple black stone. What made it unique was that it was a manastone and gave off a rainbow of colors. Carol looked at it closely before cheering and rushing over to show her parents.

"Mommy, look what big brother gave me!"

"It's very pretty," she said, looking at it. "I have rarely seen such stones, Naruto. So, before I ground you from now to the end of time, I want to know where were you and…is that a healed over stab wound?"

"Uh…no?"

Din and Konan decided to turn around and leave then to find a wall of force blocking them. "Naruto, I have seen wounds like that before. Moreover, there is dried blood that someone had tried to wash away on your fur." Deis stood up and walked over to him, looking at his chest. "And this vest does not belong to you, it is most certainly new. Where were you, who were you with, and what were you doing, Naruto?"

"Um…" When Naruto hesitated, Rei decided it was best to take Yuki and Carol to their rooms. "Dungeon delving into the Underdark with Konan, Din, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari," he rushed out while closing his eyes and wincing.

"…WHAT?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Konan were lying on the ground, feeling like one giant bruise from the 'training' session their teachers were putting them through as the first stage of their punishment. Din had literally been ground, a spell used on her wings to make them numb and unfit to fly. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, for the first time in their lives, were actually in trouble with Bleu and were all placed in a corner and told to stay there until further noticed.

Deis angrily glared at her son as he struggled to get back to his feet. "Kaasan, there's something I need to tell you," he tried again.

"Shut up and continue," she ordered while nodded to Suzuka. The woman came in against Naruto and he couldn't even attempt to take his stance before being blasted from his feet once more. Not even Cutter could help him anymore, his powers exhausted.

Rolling until he was on his back looking up to the sky helplessly, Suzuka stood over him equally upset with him. "Get up Naruto. Get up! I have not said training is over so we are not done! You forgot your first rule as my student, Naruto! Always mind what your sensei tells you! When did I tell you that you were fit to go looking for trouble?"

"Never, sensei."

"So why on earth did you?"

"I thought I was ready," he groaned.

"Your mother tells me that you have a stab wound going right through your chest and out your back. Do you still think you are ready?"

"…No, sensei, I know you would never have been caught in a situation where that was necessary."

"…You did it on purpose?"

"Yes sensei."

"Why?"

"Temari and Din were fighting a creature immune to magic while the others and I were being blocked by a swordsman from helping them. He was better than we were and I felt that time was running out. So I went in without planning on coming out." Suzuka frowned as she remembered that lesson. It was a spar between him when she caught his blade at the last moment before it might've removed her head. He said he won. She corrected him by informing that her own strike would've cut him in half even after death. If my intent was to kill you even if it meant my own death, then I have won.

Suzuka moved away suddenly and stood in silence. "…Well, at least you are taking some of my lessons to heart," she said, trying to hide a hint of pride in her voice. "Now get back up," she ordered while taking her sword stance once again.

Naruto groaned as he tried to and winced as he saw his teacher coming in again. His strong hand was broken and he knew he couldn't defend so he could only take it. Closing his eyes, he waited for it. And heard a clack of her blade being intercepted. "Is this not the time we agreed on for me to come, Naruto," Alucard asked as he squinted his eyes from the light. Taking a pair of dark lensed glasses, he placed them over his eyes and looked at Suzuka's sword.

"Who are you to interrupt our training," Suzuka demanded angrily.

"Milady, I am Adrian Farenheights Tepes, commonly referred to as Alucard or Sir Alucard," he informed her while looking her over and then Deis. "This young man, Naruto, said to meet him at this specific time I and I have done so."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "And your timing is impeccable, Alucard."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"My punishment for leaving Uzu no Kuni," Naruto told him. "And for getting stabbed in the chest."

Alucard arched an eyebrow at that before looking the two women there over. Deis had been doing the same. "You are not human," she said suddenly.

"Not fully," he corrected.

"Only creature I ever seen to come that close are avatars, mages, and immortals."

"I am the third, madam. Naruto this woman, your master, what be her name?"

"Ryu Suzuka."

"Lady Suzuka, I understand the need of discipline but I am in need of Naruto's aid so I cannot allow you to continue attacking him. You may continue once my need is fulfilled but until then, thou shan't strike another blow."

Suzuka looked at him with a critical eye. "Is that a fact?"

"On my mother's name, I swear you shall not." Suzuka jumped back and came at Naruto from the side, again finding her sword blocked by Alucard. Crossing blades several times, Alucard moved back and inspected his saber. "You skill is greater with the blade, Lady Suzuka, yet your own sword pales in comparison to Naruto's."

"I am aware of this," she told him. "You are the one that stabbed Naruto."

"I shan't deny it."

Immediately after those words left his lips, Deis ran forward to tear him apart. Only to stop when Naruto got in her way. "Kaasan, stop!"

"Naruto, move," she growled.

"No, you have been ignoring what we've been trying you since we returned. You are not going to attack him without hearing me out!"

She glared over Naruto at Alucard for several moments before nodding. "Very well. I will kill him later." Naruto sighed, knowing he was going to be grounded for years for this.

"Can I get Aunt Rinpu to stop beating on Konan long enough to get her help?"

Over on the other side of the training field, Rinpu was teaching her daughter what happens when you don't mind your mother. Said girl was in as bad of shape as Naruto. "Fine," Deis said before moving to stop them. When they were together, the Uzumaki matriarch glared at the both of them and said, "Before you explain just why he is here, you will tell me just who came up with the idea of going down there to begin with."

Konan sighed and said, "I did." To her surprise, Naruto said it with her.

"Naruto! This is not a game," Deis scolded. "Now I want to know who did it!"

Naruto-kun," Konan said weakly to him.

"You are not going to punish one of us over the others, mother," he told her. "I'm sure the others will say the same thing save maybe Din. She went with us trying to talk us out of it."

The two stared at one another, neither willing to back down before Deis looked to Konan. She knew her son was protecting her, she just knew it. "Rinpu," she said harshly.

"Yes, Lady Deis?"

"Your daughter is not to come near my son again."

"What?"

"NYA!"

"Mother!"

"I have already said it," Deis yelled. "If being around her causes problems then you won't be!"

"That is unfair, mother!"

"I don't care!"

"Ahem, maybe this is something to continue after I leave," Alucard stated.

"Rinpu, take your daughter and return home."

"Yes…Lady Deis." Placing her hand on Konan's shoulder, she led her away.

"She can't do that, can she? Kaasan? She can't…" Konan said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Konan," was all Rinpu told her.

"Mother, I won't…" Naruto said before Deis interrupted.

"It is done and as my son you will listen!"

"I am not your son," Naruto shouted suddenly, shocking even himself with that.

Deis frowned but nodded. "You are right. I am your grandmother and guardian and the wife of the clan head of the Uzumaki. And as such I have given my order and you will carry it out."

"…Yes, Lady Uzumaki," Naruto said with a scowl. "Uzumaki Deis, this is of course Alucard. He came here because the Matron of the First House of Suldanesellar asked him to come so that she may meet with you." He bowed out and stepped back. "As I am no longer needed, I shall continue my training with my master."

Suzuka looked from mother to son and swallowed before saying, "We shall continue elsewhere, Naruto." She turned and walked away and Naruto followed without looking back. It broke Deis's heart to see that but she would not be swayed.

"Sir Alucard, you Matron bid you to come here? Why?"

"She feels that there is gain in doing so. Much of the world has changed since the surface and the Underdark were enemies. The trouble in the mine should not be how it is. We understand that it is not your country that is attacking our city and do not ask that you stop it. We shall ourselves."

"I am old, Alucard. My grandfather told me storied as a child of fighting against all manners of monsters in the deeps. Why should I trust anything you say, one of those monsters."

"I am one of those creatures humans would call monsters," he admitted. "As a Dhamphir, a thousand years ago, I had to fight many that would take my head. Two thousand years ago, I was a knight in my father's army, a creation bent on the destruction of the world of light. But though half my heritage is that of darkness, the other is of light. My mother, Lisa by name, told me not to hate even as she was killed for birthing me, an abomination in the eyes of those of her village. Life is hard enough as it is."

"I see…what does your matron wish for then?"

"Start simple," he quoted. "Trade. Everything else shall come with time."

"Trade?"

"Yes. Suldanessellar is the City of Trades. There are goods there from around the Underdark. She wishes to add to that still and give some in return. Naruto gave that stone necklace to his sister, yes?"

"He did. Such stones are powerful magic enhancing items."

"Yet it was crafted as a simple piece of jewelry," Alucard told her. "There is an infinite supply of such stone in the Underdark and that is the very least of some items we can trade to you."

"And you want in return?"

"Well…it has been millennium since I have seen the sun or felt the wind and eaten fruit like apples."

"Apples?"

"Fruit trees do not grow in the endless dark," he reminded her. "And I have long since lost my taste for mushrooms."

"I see…very well. I shall ask the leaders of the four clans as well as the guilds to meet with your matron. Is this evening in three hours fine?"

"Yes, it will be," he said before bowing at the waist with an arm crossed over his stomach to her. "…Not that it is my concern, my lady, but about your decision with the two children, I believe it the wrong one. Naruto is very much willing to die to protect her."

"You are right, Alucard," she told him, seeing a hint of a smile. "It is _not_ your concern." That smile fell away.

"Very well, I shall take my leave and inform my mistress of your decision." Stepping back from her, he activated a charm and vanished.

—oo000oo—

In the gathering of all the representatives of Uzu, the Matron of the first house of Suldanessellar stepped out of a portal along with Alucard and another honor guard. Looking to those gathered, she bowed to them and they returned it. Deis was going to cast a spell so they could understand one another but the Matron held up her hand to stop her. Then she said a bit roughly, "I am Matron Talinth Olath'velve. Let us be friends." It was broken and said from a tongue unused to saying the language. It was the same language the people of Uzu spoke. After bowing to them again, Matron Talinth cast the spell to be understood herself. "I spent all day practicing that. How did I do?"

Rei smiled and said, "A bit rough. It was wonderful to hear. Welcome to Uzu no Kuni Matron Talinth. I know this will be a memorable meeting."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Alucard, Adrain Farenheights Tepes, the son of the Vampire King. For those that do not know him, he is the main character of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. My favorite character from Castlevania. I added him more for what I wanted the Underdark to be. Someplace dark of character and intent but growing into something better. Yes, he is older than Deis. As for Deis blowing her top on Konan, in her mind she almost got Naruto killed and had been the cause of all the bad things that has happened to him since meeting her.

See you space cowboy.


	18. Chapter 17

The eagle born to those who pledged their lives and sacred honor was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar. He is held aloft on unity and by history revered; for preserving peace through strength his wings now reach across two hundred years. But for each of those and one year more, God has smiled upon The Corps, from the Barbary Coast to the Eastern Sand, by sword, by gun, or by bare hand. So it's been, and shall be weighed: though many are born, few are "made". Faithful Always, they shall remain, dogs to loose when war is waged.

—oo000oo—

Naruto had not spoken to his friends or mother for near a week. What time he wasn't spending training with his master, he spent in his room quietly. He would eat, thank Rei for the meal, and would return. There were no words or actions of love to anyone if he did not have to make them. He didn't want to be cold to his sisters but as he was banished to his room, he could not interact with them.

Finishing the evening meal without saying a word, Naruto wiped his mouth clean on a napkin, stood, and said, "Thank you for the meal, Rei-sama." Just as Deis was not truly his mother, Rei could not be his father nor Carol and Yuki his sisters. It saddened the man but he hoped this argument would end soon.

Deis struggled to keep calm from the way he was acting. She wanted to hug him to her and say anything to make him hold her like when he was younger. She wanted her baby boy back. Her chopsticks broke in her hand before she sighed and set them down. "Mommy, why is big brother acting like this," Carol asked Deis.

Naruto hated himself for having to say this but he did. "I am afraid I am not your brother, Carol-chan."

"What? Yes you are."

"No, I am not. You and Yuki-chan are actually my aunts and it is time I start treating you as such."

"No! You're my big brother!"

"I am…"

"Enough," Deis snapped. "You are acting childish, Naruto! You are the heir of the Uzumaki and should stop behaving as such!"

"I am heir as an accident of birth, Deis-sama," he told her. "I am the only child of Rei-sama's eldest daughter. I am heir as default of my mother Kushina dying. But as he has another daughter, a more appropriate heir is available."

Carol looked on the edge of tears and even Yuki was upset. "Hush Yuki," Rei said to him. "We will _not_ have this conversation at the dinner table."

"Yes, Rei-sama. Have a good evening, Carol-sama, Yuki-sama, Rei-sama…Deis-sama." Naruto bowed to them and returned to him room.

"Daddy, why is big brother being so mean," Carol asked as tears escaped her eyes.

"He is upset, Carol," Rei said, wiping the tears away. "Naruto and Deis got in an argument about something."

"Then…they should apologize and stop it!"

"It's not that simple," Deis said, forcing back tears of her own.

"Why not? Why can't it be?"

"It just isn't," Rei told her. "Finish your supper, Carol."

"No! I want big brother back!"

"Carol…"

"NO!"

"If you will not eat then you can go to bed," Deis suddenly scolded, anger covering her face and scaring Carol. Realizing what she had done, she said, "Carol, I'm sorry…" It was too late. Carol started crying as she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Deis looked so hurt seeing her go as well. "…I'm losing them, Rei. I'm losing them and I can't stop it."

Rei picked up Yuki and held her close as he said, "My love, you can't control everything. Especially with Naruto."

"But he's…"

"Our daughter's son. He is as stubborn as she was and she was as stubborn as you are. Has Konan really been that bad?"

"Yes! Every time he is hurt it's because he is protecting her! Every time Naruto's hurt, she's involved!"

"They've been the closest of friends since they met, I would hardly expect her to be elsewhere when he is hurt."

"She has been the cause of every bad thing to happen to him since she kidn…"

"That was not _Konan_," Rei growled, silencing that argument. "Konan is a sweet girl with a bit of an overeager streak. She tries too hard, maybe, she lives life as if it may end soon. But she is not a danger to Naruto or anyone of our home."

Deis looked at him and he thought she might agree. "How can you even say that? She took our son into the _Underdark_!"

"Sigh. I hope we don't regret you pushing too hard, Deis." He said nothing else. He stood up and carried Yuki to her crib.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up the next morning, grabbed his sword, and started to leave for training. "Naruto," Deis called from her study. "Please come here."

Sighing, Naruto went to her. "Yes, Deis-sama?"

She tried not to scowl at him calling her that again. "Why are you punishing your sisters?"

"They are my aunts, Deis-sama, not my…"

"Enough! Why are you doing this, because I won't let you be near that girl?"

Naruto frowned but said, "Yes and no. I would expect a mother to try and protect her child from harm and what she views as harm. I would also expect a mother to realize what makes her child unhappy and upset and be willing to compromise or listen. But a clan head must be unwavering. As you are deciding as a clan matron, as my grandmother, I must treat you as the clan matron and my grandmother. If I must treat you as such, I must treat your _family_ as such. So, as you are my grandmother, Rei-sama is my grandfather while Yuki and Carol are my aunts. That is how it is."

"Don't take that cold tone with me, Naruto! I am not in the wrong and I won't be punished! And as for you and Konan, you are my son and live under my roof so you will obey my law!"

"I do live under your roof, Deis-sama," Naruto said, bowing exactly how Alucard did to her a week ago. Bending at the waist and his arm crossed over his stomach. "But I am not your son, I am your grandson. If you will excuse me, I must go to training." He took a step back, spun on his heel, and left the room.

Deis opened growled and followed him out of the room. "If you want to act so childish then fine, I shall punish you like a child! You're grounded for another month!" Naruto didn't stop nor look back.

—oo000oo—

At the end of training, Suzuka frowned as Naruto did horribly today. He hadn't been this bad for almost a year. "That is enough, Naruto. Head home and meditate. I know it might be hard with what Deis said a week ago but you must clear your mind if we are to continue."

Naruto sighed and said, "Yes sensei Suzuka."

"…She is trying to look out for you, Naruto," she told him.

"As the clan head, not as my mother," Naruto replied before leaving.

That night, the dinner table was empty one chair and so was a room. Suzuka met him the next morning to see his fur was less clean than normal. All in all, he looked more out of sorts. After a week of this, she decided she needed to intervene. Meeting him that morning, she immediately said, "Naruto, sit down."

"Yes, sensei."

When he sat down on his knees and waited, Suzuka sighed and said, "Over the last two weeks, you have been performing progressively worse. Last night, Deis came to me asking if I had seen you in the last week as you haven't returned home. Finally, your decision in going into the Underdark shows a serious lack of judgment. This is counterproductive to your training. I understand that things are not easy right now but I am telling you to end it. If this continues, I shall have no choice but to reconsider my training you."

Naruto didn't look surprise, he said, "If you believe me unfit to be the next master of the Spellblades then please say so, sensei."

"As things stands…you are not. I am sorry."

"Very well," Naruto said, bowing low to her before stabbing Cutter into the ground between them.

"Naruto, what are you…"

"I shall reclaim this blade when I have proven I am fit to be your student once again, Master Suzuka."

She was shocked beyond words as he got up to leave. "Naruto, I'm not saying you have to give me your sword!"

"Master, you and my mother are punishing me for my decision to go into the Underdark. Konan did not need to convince me to go, once I learned that people were dying, I wanted to go and stop it. I cannot do anything but what my heart tells me. And if that puts me at odds with those around me then I must do so still. I will reclaim my sword and position as your student, sensei. Even if it takes me years, I will prove myself." He bowed once more to her before heading away into the forest, not even hiding that he wasn't going home anymore. Suzuka watched him go and had to wonder just what happened to him to change him so.

—oo000oo—

A few days later, Naruto woke up to hear, "Good morning, son."

He shot up and saw Rei sitting on the rock he used while cooking. "Tousan! Eh, Rei-sama, what are you doing here?"

Rei smiled at him and said, "I missed you calling me your father. You know, Carol misses you and can barely stop crying. Yuki knows something is wrong and is just as bad. Your mother is the worst of the three."

"But they aren't my…"

"Don't even get started on that, Naruto," Rei interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. You _are_ their brother just as you _are_ Deis's and my son. No argument will ever change that."

"…How did you find me?"

"Your mother found you the second day you were missing. Nice cave by the way," he said, looking around. Naruto was already well on his way to turning it into a home. "You would not believe the convincing I had to do to keep your mother from coming here and trying to drag you home."

"I wouldn't stay," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"I know, Deis won't understand that the more she tries to control this, the worse it will get. She just wants her baby boy back." Naruto hugged his arms, wishing he was back home and everything was back to normal. "…Son, just come back home and let your mother be mad and over protective for a while. I swear if you do that it will return to normal soon enough."

"I…want to, Rei-sama, I do but I can't. If I do, Deis will try to control my life for the rest of my life. Just like she tries to control everything else. Besides, I started this path by my own will. I can't quit because it is hard."

Rei smiled sadly before rubbing his head. "You know, I had almost this same conversation with Kushina a long time ago. It's when she decided to move to Konoha. Son, I know you feel you must but please, can one of my children just listen and benefit from my experience? Must you do it the hard way?"

"…If I give up now, I don't think I can ever keep going again."

Rei nodded before pulling Naruto into a hug. "When you are ready, your home will be waiting with the family that loves you, Naruto. Just please…when Kushina left, she never returned. Don't do the same to us."

"I'm not Kushina, father," Naruto told him before stepping back. "I think you should leave, Rei-sama."

He didn't want to but Rei did stand and leave. Returning home, Deis jumped to her feet when he entered. "Where is he? You said you would make him return if I stayed."

"I said I would try to, love."

"That's it; I'm going out there now and…"

"No, you're not. He doesn't want to see you right now." She sat back down and looked ready to cry. "Deis, please, just let it run its course. If you hadn't tried so hard to change it, it wouldn't be so bad. Just let it go."

"…What can I do to fix this, Rei? This has gone beyond him wanting to be friends with Konan."

"I think this is something Naruto must fix. Doesn't mean we can't help him along though."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was setting a fish to cook over his camp fire when suddenly Alucard appeared. "Naruto? What is…Oh, I understand. Camping, correct?"

"Something like that, Alucard," Naruto said, smiling at the man. "What brings you here?"

"I have something for you." From behind his cloak, Alucard withdrew his sword.

Naruto stared at it before saying, "Your family's sword? You are giving me your sword?"

"No, not mine," he said, moving the cape to reveal his own still at his side. Giving the new sword to Naruto to examine it, the boy pulled it out of its sheath and looked it over. "This sword belonged to a man named Alucart. I came across it when I was younger. Much younger. The blade is nowhere near the quality of my own. Not to say that it isn't a good sword. It is well balanced and cared for with magic of its own." Naruto gave it an experimental flip and swing. "The enhancements to the blade isn't as strong as mine. Rather it bestows on the wielder a great degree of luck."

"How great," Naruto asked before giving another swing but over extended and it hit the wall. The blade bit into it a little, causing a crack to travel up the wall, over his head, and drop a rock on his head. A rock that turned out to be a diamond. "…Wow."

"That great," Alucard replied.

"…It _is_ a fine sword but the blade is too heavy and hilt too short for my style. I have no idea how to use this."

"I can teach you that, Naruto. I will be coming and going from Uzu with the trade caravans."

Naruto shook his head. "I would rather not wait weeks for one lesson."

"Then you will have to find someone in your clan that knows similar blades."

Naruto bit his lip as he sheathed the saber. "…I'm not staying with my clan anymore. Mother said, 'as long as you live under my roof…"

"You would listen to what she said," Alucard finished while looking around the cave. "How long you been here?"

"Few weeks."

Alucard frowned and then shrugged. "Then you will have to come with me. If I am to still teach you."

Naruto considered it and nodded. "That will probably have to happen."

"But Naruto, you come with me then I will teach you how to use every blade you could ever pick up. And I won't stop until I am done. That could take years; do you want to be gone from your family that long?"

"I think we need some time apart."

"Very well then, take what you want from this camp and we will leave."

Naruto looked around and saw nothing. "I have my daggers and this saber, I need nothing else. But I do need to do something before I go."

"Then do it."

—oo000oo—

It was the middle of night when Konan woke up from hearing something hitting her window. "Nya?" Yawning, she went over and opened it. "…Hello?"

Naruto lightly smacked her cheek with a chuckle. "Finally got you."

"Naruto!" She lunged out the window and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Feels like forever since I've seen you."

"And I you," he replied before pushing her back. "Konan, has anyone been looking for me?"

"Everyone!"

"…That so. Konan, I'm going to go somewhere and I'm not going to come back for a while."

"Where," she demanded of him.

"To… No, better not to say. I just wanted to talk to you before I go."

"What about the others?"

"You and Din are my best friends but Din is in trouble because she followed me. If I hadn't left, I know I would've been banished from seeing her just as I was from you. As for my other friends, I'm not as close to them as I am with you. You're who I have to say goodbye to."

"…You better come back, Naruto," she told him softly. "Because I will hunt you down if you don't. And if you dare die while you're gone, I will beat your corpse so bad you will come back to life just to beg for mercy."

Naruto smirked and hugged her close again. "I'm sure I will. I got to go, Konan, only a matter of time until the guards find me and drag me home."

"Okay, you be careful."

"I will be and I'll send a letter if I can."

"You better," she growled before climbing back into her window.

Naruto looked around before heading to the wall and jumping over it. Not far away he met up with Alucard. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then." He grabbed Naruto's shoulder before vanishing.

—oo000oo—

A few days later, Konan stood before Deis as she paced before her in anger. "Konan, I want to know right now, where is my son?"

"I don't know," she told him.

"Don't lie to me," Deis roared. "I can find Naruto almost anywhere! While he is in Uzu I can not only find him immediately, I can track where he has gone! I know before he vanished he met with you so tell me what you know!"

Konan looked at Deis coldly and said, "I know nothing, Uzumaki-sama."

"Don't even start that shit," she yelled in the younger girl's face. "I've gotten enough of it from Naruto before he left!"

"I can't call you aunt Deis anymore so the only thing left is something not fit your position."

Deis glared at her and said, "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"…Alright, I over react. I was scared and mad and I want you as my niece again," Deis finally admitted. "Please, where is Naruto so I can make this right? Please tell me Konan, I can't find him by myself."

"…Naruto didn't tell me. He said he was going to go and he might be gone for a long time and he will try to send me a letter."

"You swear?"

"Yes, Aunt Deis, I swear."

Deis nodded sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry you lost your temper or that things have come this far," Rei suddenly asked.

"…I shouldn't have lost my temper because it was wrong and it hurt my son."

Rei nodded and smiled. "See, you shouldn't try to control everything. Naruto is with Alucard, the man said he would look out for Naruto until he felt it was time to come home."

"So he'll be safe," Konan asked hopefully.

"Yes, nothing is going to happen to him. I'll go tell Carol where he is and that when he comes home he can be her brother again." He stood up and kissed his wife on her forehead before leaving the room.

Deis sighed and looked back to Konan. "And I apologize to you Konan."

"…I accept, Aunt Deis."

—oo000oo—

Naruto had been gone for almost two months now and Konan was certainly not happy. She pressed on Alucard whenever he came to Uzu for the letter Naruto promised and there had only been two. He spent all his time training with the dhamphir it seemed. Naruto said he was getting headaches from using his darksight so much but other than that it was kind of nice down there. The mine entrance had been closed off, the tunnel caved in, and a redirect created. All in all, it had been better. Most importantly, always wearing himself out left him feeling better, he was no longer angry or frustrated. He was almost ready to come home except he told Alucard he was prepared to stay however long it took.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Konan continued helping her father inside the Uzu prison. It was honestly pretty empty with most of the occupants from outside the country. She saw one man that looked more like a fish than a man recovering from what looked like a rather rough time. He was chained to a wall, arms outstretched while his body hung off the ground. A gag was in his mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue while his wrist and ligaments were slashed and scarred so he couldn't use jutsu. He was a sorry sight and didn't even have the strength left to glare at the girl looking at him. "Hishigaki Kisame," Tiga said behind Konan. "He is likely our most dangerous prisoner. He tried to kill Naruto when he was younger."

Konan frowned but not at his trying, it was as if she already knew that. "Child abusers deserve worse."

"Oh? Kisame, you awake?" The shark looking man groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at him. He tried to growl but couldn't even do that. "Kisame gets a special visit from Rei once a week and it take the rest of that week for him to recover for the next one. When was your last session, Kisame?" This time Kisame did growl. "He gets it in two days."

"He's been here for years, hasn't he?"

"And will be for many more. Let's go, still more to check."

Farther down, Konan trailed behind her father when she came across a new arrival. He was an Uzumaki in more of a hospital room than in a prison cell. He was a prince but his body was withered and gaunt. Looking at the information sheet outside his cell, she read that his name was Uzumaki Nagato and he had severe cellular degeneration throughout his entire muscular system. He could barely walk on his own, while his eyes held an advance dojutsu called the Rinnigan. They were waiting to decide what was to be done with him before muscle reconstruction and healing. Looking up from the clip board, she found Nagato looking at her. "…You look different than the other Uzumaki I have seen here," he told her.

"Because I'm unique," she told him. "I look like our noble ancestor and the first hero of the Uzumaki, Shalula the Panther."

"…Something to take pride in," he muttered. "The world needs a hero. I tried to be that."

"It says here you started a war."

"That war had been going for over fifty years. I'm Nagato, child."

"Konan," she told him and it made him smile.

"Beautiful name. I knew a woman by that name once. I don't know what happened to her though."

"What happened?"

"…We kidnapped one of your princes; he was born in Konoha and had a demon fox sealed inside him on the day of his birth. I intended to extract that fox, killing him in doing so, and use its power to force the world to stop its fighting. And the Uzumaki came down hard to stop us. A few died, a few were captured, and the rest escaped. Our group, Akatsuki, never recovered from it. Among those captured was a woman named Konan. She was brought here."

Konan took out her own list of inmates and scanned it. "No one named Konan here anymore."

"Then she is dead and the last of our friends."

"…Why would you do something so horrible?"

Nagato gave a dry laugh at her question. "There are those that are willing to do the most horrible of things if it meant that the world of tomorrow will be better than the one of today. If you could go back in time and change the past and all that was required was one innocent life, would you make that sacrifice?"

"No," Konan said without hesitation. "Who I am now was decided by what I did in the past. I love my life. I love those that touch it. I love my adopted family and I love my best friend. I cherish every moment I spent with them. If I went back in time and changed my mistakes, I wouldn't be who I am and I wouldn't have spent all that time with my family."

Nagato looked to her and smiled. "That is exactly something my Konan would've said. …You have her eyes."

"My eyes," Konan asked as she raised her thumb and forefinger to touch under them.

"You have the same look in your eyes. It is actually…good to see it again."

Konan stepped away from his cell and put the chart back. She was going to continue on with her work but couldn't; she wanted to know what happened to the Konan he knew. She ran to the office and began digging around in the prior inmate file list. And there she found it.

—oo000oo—

"Konan? Konan, where are you," Tiga called out as he walked down the hall.

"Tiga, you looking for your daughter? I saw her in the office going through the files," one of the other guards said to him.

"Thanks." Quickly making his way to the office, he opened the door and saw her completely absorbed in one of the files. "Konan, what are you read…ing." The file name had one word. Konan.

"Konan, member of the group Akatsuki. Age at time of capture, twenty eight. Blood type, O. Birthday, Febuary twentieth. Special abilities, the creation and manipulation of paper from her body. Time spent in prison, three months, seven days. Notes. Inmate is calm, accepting of punishment, and respectful to guards. Shows remorse for the acts she has done but believes in the need that they need be done. Recommendations, rehabilitate and allow her to going Uzu society. Current location. Blank. What happened to her, father?"

"Konan, whatever you are thinking, this isn't what it seems."

"What happened to her," she asked again.

"Konan, it doesn't mat…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER," Konan screamed while throwing her hand forward and a fist made of paper hit the wall beside him, shutting the door. Taking several deep breaths, the paper retracted into her body while she waited.

"…On the recommendation of the head of security, Konan was taken, her memories removed and replaced, and her body reshaped as one of ours. Uzumaki Rei himself decided she should look like Shalula the Panther in hopes that she will find a role model in her. She was placed as an orphan living and working at an Inn. After a time of two months, Rei decided that the change took and could fully join the Uzumaki Clan. This information was kept from all but the inn keeper, head of security, Uzumaki Deis and Uzumaki Rei. No one else knows."

"You lied to me," Konan cried.

"No, I have never lied to you. I love you as my daughter."

"How can I believe you? How can I when this is right here!"

"Konan…when she was a little girl, war had ripped her childhood away and forced her to become a soldier. When I made that recommendation, I wanted her pain to go away and for the child to come out again. But Konan, you aren't her. That woman, she may physically still be here but the events that shaped her life are gone. You are Uzumaki Konan, the adopted daughter of Rinpu and Tiga. You are the best friend of Uzumaki Naruto. You are you. And I love you very much."

"…I helped try to kill Naruto," she whispered.

"She did, Konan, not you," Tiga said before stepping forward and holding her.

"How could you trust me? After what I did…"

"She did, Konan. And she tried to stop it. She tried to protect Naruto. That is why you are here and Kisame is still in there." Tiga was almost at a lost on what to do. Konan never needed to be held like this before. She was always confident, wild, and immune to harm it seemed. "It's okay, dad is here and he will make it better Konan. I don't know how but I will."

"…Dad, can you change my memories one last time. Make this day go away. I never want to even doubt that I'm your daughter ever again."

"If that is what you want, Konan, then I'll ask."

She wiped her eyes on his shirt and said, "What will happen to Nagato? I can feel it, he isn't bad, just hurt like I was."

"Don't you worry about Nagato, he's family and he has an aunt here who would like to see him again. We'll help him, somehow."

"Thank you papa," she said, tears still coming.

—oo000oo—

The next day found Konan practicing on a wooden sparring dummy. When she got up that morning, she couldn't remember anything about yesterday and she felt that she didn't want to. When she had breakfast, her father told her that she would no longer be helping him inside the prison. And she quickly agreed. Now, she was slamming her fist, elbows, knees, and calves against the dummy, cracking wood. Her mother was surprised as it was from an ironwood tree. It was supposed to be unbreakable. Going into a series of round house kicks, Konan kept hitting it in this one spot until the top half of it was thrown out of the clearing. "Nya! I feel better!"

"OW!" Rinpu and Konan looked to the cry of pain while Konan covered her mouth. Running to the source, they found a woren with shoulder length red hair, about Konan's age, and a large goose-egg on his forehead from the dummy hitting him.

"I killed him!"

"What hit me," the boy groaned. He shook his head and looked at the two. "…Hi," he said, staring at Konan.

"You okay young man," Rinpu asked.

"Uh…I got a headache," he said while moving his hair out of his eyes, showing them with many rings instead of a normal eye. "I'm Nagato."

Konan blinked in déjà vu at seeing him and that it made her smile. "I'm Konan! You have pretty eyes!"

"Thanks…I'm honestly not sure how I got them. I woke up like this," he said as he got up.

"Huh? That's something I would notice," Konan said while helping him up and biting her lip while looking at that bump on his head.

"Well, my aunt told me I won't remember anything since the day my parents were murdered to today," he stated. "My body was really hurt so they fixed it and erased the memory of it. And I don't want to remember. But…that makes the hurt just as strong as when it happened."

"…I'm sorry," Konan said, her ears drooping sadly.

"Don't be, this happened near almost twenty years ago, how could you know?"

"Twenty years," she demanded while Rinpu watched curiously. "But you look…"

"Oh course, it wouldn't do to erase the memories and still be thirty three. They were trying to restore who I was. Look, Konan, I'm sorry but I'm exploring. My parents were born here but I wasn't. I want to get to know the land they called home. Bye."

As he was walking away, Konan suddenly called, "Nagato, don't worry! This is our home and it always knows how to make things better!"

He looked back to them and finally smiled. "I know it will, Konan!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto swung a saber with no magical enhancements in an attempt to break through Alucard's block only for the man to easily turn it aside without his superior strength and then stabbed Naruto through the chest. The both of them had a spell cast on them so that non-magical weapons couldn't hurt them, though the sting of it was a good reminder not to get hit anyway. "Stop trying to force your way, Naruto! You are not swinging a hammer trying to break rock, this is a saber, a weapon of elegance and grace! Be fluid, at ease, and quick, not strong and powerful!" But the spell wasn't why neither of them had a magical weapon. To form an appreciation of power, Alucard believed you must earn it. To be given the great strength from the beginning is foolish. You build up to it.

Naruto stepped back off the sword, the wound closing without even losing a drop of blood. "Yes, sensei." He took a deep breath and tried once again to break a habit that had formed from years of using a bokudo.

—oo000oo—

Once Naruto was finished for the day, he sat down on one of the tier ledges and watched over Suldanessellar. It always seemed to remain active no matter what time it was supposed to be. Letting his sight return to normal, Naruto rubbed them to help relieve an ache from constantly using his dark vision. There was just enough light to watch the city with being cast from some of the buildings that held designs of fairy fire on them. In his time here, he had learned much of this city and its history. In ages pass, a Dungeon Keeper ruled here and tried to attack the surface. He pissed off the wrong people though and a group of heroes came down to stop him. That had been done before but these were different. They were a group of the fabled 'adventurers'. Adventurers fell into two classes, disposable heroes and legendary warriors. It was not disposable heroes that came to him. Six men and women, that was all, against the legions of nightmarish creatures. But as with all legendary heroes, they fought the odds and won. They couldn't be stopped and soon enough, everything that could be thrown at them was instead running in fear as they came.

Naruto could picture it, six adventures clad in armor of some kind or another, a bright light in the darkest, probably literally, running through the horde right to the dungeon heart. A spear enchanted with lightning was thrown into the heart and it remained there still as all the magic that empowered the original city faded. Everything decided to run, with the heroes there and their master gone Naruto could understand why. They left and this place was lost among all the thiags of lost cities and tunnels. Then about three hundred years ago, a wandering house came across it and laid claim, renaming it Suldanessellar. That house became the first noble house, Olath'velve. Talinth had aged rather well for being over three centuries old.

Someone sat down next to him and said, "Enjoying the view?"

Naruto glanced over to Aliizsa and then back out over the city. "…No. I miss the light and the wind."

"That sucks, I was hoping you liked it here."

"I do…but it isn't home. I can't smell the ocean here."

"…Ocean? What's an ocean?"

Naruto sighed and said, "An ocean is a body of water that stretches out far beyond what you can see. It could fill Suldanessellar thousands upon thousands of times. It could flood the whole Underdark almost without the surface moving. It can be clear and beautiful or dark and murky and in the distance it is as blue as the deepest sapphire, the same color as the sky."

"The sky…I'm almost afraid to ask what that is?"

Naruto smirked at that. "On the surface, there is nothing overhead. It just goes on and on with only clouds breaking your veiw. From them falls rain or snow. Sometimes lightning strike from them at the earth. The color of it in the morning and evening changes with the seasons and so does the time the Sun spends in the sky. In winter, the sun spends little time and it gets very cold but in summer, the sun is almost there over four hours longer and it gets really hot."

"…How can you stand living there," Aliizsa asked while shivering. "Not even going into not having something overhead…I mean, what keeps you from falling into the sky?" That made Naruto laugh. "I'm serious! There's nothing there to stop you! And the ocean…I can't even imagine something that big. And everything is always changing, why? Not a single day is like another. And rain and snow? Water just falling from the sky? Who makes it fall?"

Naruto chuckled, "Who makes it fall? It falls. Oh, I'm sure long ago we thought a god did but we know better now. When water evaporates, it bunches together as clouds. When it gets cold, it turns back into snow or ice and falls. Depending on how cold it is, it could melt or stay the same. Where it then heads back to the ocean and evaporates again."

"…When does it stop?"

"Never stops, as long as there is water it will continue."

Aliizsa shook her head. "That is some kind of magic."

"No magic, water evaporates with heat and the sun warms the surface."

"…What is the sun again?"

"Now that is a good question. Truthfully, I don't know, I'm not a scientist. And scientist can't agree. Some feels that it larger than even our world while others that it revolves around us. I don't know, it is all far bigger than I can think. It is there, that is all I care."

"…What else is on the surface? Oh, I know, tell me about the mushrooms."

"Mushrooms? Oh, I understand. Not mushrooms like you know, Aliizsa." She looked shocked at that. "Mushrooms never grow large as the ones down here. There might be some that are a quarter the size of some of…" Naruto looked around and saw a fungi vendor trying to sell a mushroom the size of a tree. "Make that an either of that one right there."

"No way… What do you eat?"

"Me? I like bacon and eggs. But if you mean plants there are trees that bear fruit and vegetables that are edible."

"Trees?"

"Kind of like mushrooms but where mushrooms live on things that are decaying and in the dark and dank, plants live on the soil in the sun. I've seen some trees almost as tall as the gorge itself." Aliizsa looked to the bottom and then to the ceiling.

"Now you're just shitting me."

"No, they're called Giant Redwoods. Fresh cuts into them show the wood is red, thus the name. They live longer than dragons even, some being thirty thousand years old. They grow so tall that it can't get water to the top branches and has to pull it in from the air through the leaves."

"That's impossible…I mean nothing is that big. Is there?"

"If you ever come to the surface, I'll show you. I'll even give you stone shoes to keep you from falling into the sky." Seeing him laugh at that, she slapped his arm.

"Just you wait! One day, someone you know will fall into the sky and you'll come to me crying about it!"

"Not likely, most people I know can fly anyway."

She glared at him as he held his hands up. "Don't make me push you over."

Naruto held up his hands and chuckled. He got a cat smirk and said, "Not that it is all fluffy clouds and sunshine. There is a danger of living on the surface."

"As with anywhere," she pointed out.

"Ah, but you don't have to worry about…the Shleets," he said that last part darkly.

"…What's a sheet?"

"They're an animal that eats two legged creatures."

"What's the worry then? Just kill them."

"Oh, I would but you can't ever notice them until they're eating your legs." He had her full attention and was trying not to smile. "Have you ever heard of camouflage? I know that most everything here seeing through heat but on the surface, we see through light reflecting off surfaces into our eyes. There are many colors that some animals copy to hide with. Well, the Sheets use something like this. But instead of hiding in colors, they hide as a shape. They look like a pair of pants and when you look at them, they just lie on the ground. But when you turn away, they get up and lunge at you! Gnawing with these fangs and whipping you with their legs!" She looked so uncertain if he was lying or not so Naruto pushed more. "I have a scar from my first encounter with a shleet on my leg, right here," he said, pulling his pants leg up and pointed along his calf. She looked but he was already pulling it back down. "Why, one attacked Alucard while he was up there last! There he is now!"

Aliizsa looked to where he was pointing and saw Alucard coming. "Hello Aliizsa, Naruto. I was just about to head to the surface, would either of you like to come with me?"

Aliizsa nearly screamed at the thought. "No! You can have it and the shleets! I'm staying down here away from those pants monsters!" She blinked when she heard herself say that and glared at Naruto harshly. Naruto on the other hand was laughing like a Hyena. He was holding his sides and trying not to roll off the walkway as he couldn't control his laughing. "Naruto! I'm going to get you back for that! You were lying about the whole thing, weren't you!"

"Maybe," he said, wiping a tear from his eyes. He looked to her, snorted, and started laughing again. "Don't let the shleets get me! I don't want to wear evil pants! HAHAHA!"

"I knew there was no such thing as an ocean," she scoffed while Alucard arched an eyebrow. "I bet none of that was true. I'll go with you, Alucard," she said proudly and sticking her tongue out at Naruto childishly.

"Have fun," Naruto said before getting up. "…Away from those pants monsters! HAHAHA!" Naruto walked away, feeling better than he had. He would wait for her to come back.

—oo000oo—

Koharu called Yamanaka Ino into her office. "Hello, Ino."

"Good afternoon, Koharu-dono. How can I help you?"

"By doing something for the village," she replied. "Do you remember during the Chunin exams when you fought Uzumaki Aisha, where she offered to train you in her 'Lodge'?"

"I do," she said, rubbing her forehead where you could only just make out parts of the symbol of the Leaf still. She was considering having one put there anyway. Held her concentrate on chakra there.

"She has returned, with approval from her Lodge to train you there. She is waiting in this very building for your answer." Seeing Ino hesitate, Koharu cleared her throat. "No one can tell you to accept the training, Ino, but I would like you to consider doing it. You will be the first person ever invited to Uzu no Kuni to fully explore one of their training methods. I would also remind you that their 'berserkers' possess the ability to transform into powerful animals."

"…So no matter what, if I go, I benefit the village."

"Yes," Konaru replied. "Greatly, if Aisha is to be the example of them. If you are able to gain a bit of their power, then Konoha will able to understand them that much more."

Ino took a deep breath. "…This isn't something that will take a short amount of time, is it?"

"No, it is not. From what we know about the Berserkers, they are all in the peak of physical fitness. They will probably start there with you and then build on it with their secrets." Ino looked down to her arms, they weren't twigs but they certainly weren't oaks either. She thought herself pretty but if she did this, she was afraid she would look like one of those muscle bound body builders. She actually grimaced at the thought. "Let me guess, you are worried about your physique?"

"…A bit."

"I would remind you that Aisha was not as built as Perrin. You remember him?"

"Giant mountain of muscle, hard to forget."

"Did Aisha look like that?"

"No. Build but still…"

"The body most women would kill for. Strong but still feminine." That was no lie, Ino had gotten to see Aisha after she transformed back to normal. Really made her self-conscious in comparison.

"…But what will happen to my team?"

"Naturally, it would need a new member until you return. Also, you would not be able to enter a chunin exam or be promoted otherwise. Effectively, your ninja career will stop until you return. Which is why no one will tell you to go."

"…Will they accept anyone else from the village?" She asked it hopeful as she didn't want to be gone for years.

"No one."

Ino sighed. "Then I will go. For the betterment of the village."

"Very good, Ino," Koharu told him, smiling. "Now, while you are there, try to take note of everything you can. The more you learn, the better."

"Yes, Koharu-dono. When will I leave."

"You may ask Aisha that. She will be the one taking you after all."

—oo000oo—

Ino was led to the room Aisha waited in. "Ah, there you are," she said, looking at Ino. "Well, I'm here to fulfill my promise. You want to go?"

"Yes," Ino replied.

"Good," Aisha said with a smile. "We leave in a week. Have everything ready by then."

"Aisha, what's it like to be a berserker?"

She closed her eyes and thought about it a moment. "…It is acceptance," she said, surprising Ino. "Everything around you, you have to take it in and make it part of yourself. Others bottle things up, you revel in it. If you're angry, be angry and let the world fear it. If you're happy, shout it from the highest mountains. If you're sad…tear something apart, it does wonders. You'd be surprise how much you can save on therapy just by finding someone and beating the hell out of them. Or them beating the hell out of you. Works both ways. Gets out a little pent up aggression."

"…How does that help?"

Here, Aisha smiled widely. "When was the last time you had to kill for your food? Or kill not to be someone's food? Where is the struggle a normal person has to face if they were an animal? Those instincts don't just go away. There are in there, deep down, in the wild part of your mind, waiting for a chance to stretch and make everything tremble around you in terror. You saw people at the end of the second exam. How were they?"

"Exhausted, worn out, hurt."

"And after they rested?"

"They…" She hesitated. She remember the feeling herself. "I felt good." That grin grew on Aisha's face. "I felt better than all the makeup and prettying myself up ever could. I went in there afraid, I left afraid, but after the fear left…"

Aisha nodded as Ino left off what she was saying. "Like a good exercise session. You just feel better for it. So, you will be doing things like that all the time. It is very addicting. Sometimes we have fights just to fight and have fun. Now, before we continue, there are some rules. Number one, don't talk about. Number two, do _not_ talk about! This is very serious, it is a tough and enduring life that has existed since spirits ruled the world and man was just a monkey sucking eggs. Do you understand?"

"…Honestly? No, I don't. None of this makes any sense."

"Good, you understand the first part of it. There is no sense! If there was, you would worry." Aisha chuckled and led Ino out. "Don't worry, three years, five at the most, you will be the toughest kitten to walk these streets."

"…If you say so."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was smirking as Alucard and Aliizsa appeared. "HOME!" Aliizsa ran to the wall and hugged a stalagmite, rubbing the stone to her skin.

"So, how was the ocean? And the sun? And the trees too. Did it rain?" At her glare, he laughed and said, "Did you see any shleets?"

"Naruto, I will kill you! I mean it, I will kill you!" He could only laugh as he walked away.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Even in Uzu no Kuni, things are not perfect. Somethings just rub people's fur wrong. He will return home next chapter. Cutter might take a bit of time to replace, haven't decided yet.


	19. Chapter 18

Naruto was crouching down in a tunnel, hiding his body heat among one of the man hot spots in the Underdark while taking advantage of his darkvision to see others. He once asked his father just why Woren could see in the dark like this. Rei had told him that their eyes, while in the dark, supplemented their sight with their own light. He had then said, 'I think anyway, I could just be full of it'.

Across from him, one of the hunters of Suldanessellar was also hiding, both holding spears. She motioned dark the tunnel at a river below them and Naruto found himself licking his lips. What made him do it? A rather large creature of the Underdark called an Aboleth; a twenty foot long, prehistoric fish. And now that the hunter had given the signal, Naruto started looking for it and spotted the shadow swimming lazily under the surface. Waiting for it to swim below them, the hunter held up three of her fingers. Two. One. She dropped the last finger, opened her hand, and made fist before the both of them dropped down on it. Good news, their weapons bit deep first stab. Bad new…or also good in Naruto's opinion, they missed the instant kill and it took them on one hell of a ride. "WHEW," Naruto shouted before getting a mouthful of water as it dived. Fortunately the tunnel wasn't deep or wide but that meant it had more places to slam them against the wall and that much sooner. Leaving the spear where it was, Naruto grabbed his daggers and start stabbing them in as he crawled for the head for the killing blow. Twisting this way and that to avoid rocks, he had a grin from the excitement of it all. It jumped up in the air and Naruto couldn't help it. "YEEHAH!" When it came down with him hitting the surface first, he really couldn't do anything but groan in pain. This fish played for keeps.

Finally getting to the head, Naruto looked into its three eyes that glared at him before thrusting a dagger down behind its skull and into its brain. Going into the death throes, it was even wilder in its thrashing. When it stopped and laid on the surface, Naruto took a deep breath and shouted, "That was awesome! Let's get this big guy home and fry him up!"

"Alright, just a minute," the hunter said with a laugh as she tied a rope around its tail. The drow woman was one of the many hunters for Suldanessellar from house Olath'Velve. Like her matron, she had black skin and white hair but unlike her, she never held anything back. That was probably why Naruto liked being with her, reminded him of Uzu.

"Hey, Streea, how long do you think it will take to cook this?"

"Oh, few hours for what we are going to cook. There is also plenty for sushi. And other things as well." She chuckled at how excited the little cat was at the thought of fish for dinner. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. Naruto had spent nine months in the Underdark so far and he was baring it well. To live in the Underdark is to live a hard life that has many struggles and Naruto had done admirably well at it. When they had pulled the fish to the cart to bring it back to the city, Streea knelt and prayed. "Fierce Deity, take this life with you for the battle it gave. All Mother, take his soul so that he may pass on in peace." She looked to Naruto expectantly.

"Alright. Ahem, Ladon, may this meal be especially good and tasty." Streea slapped him on the back of the head for that. "What! The battle is over, the only way to honor him now it to make sure there is no leftovers!" Streea rolled her eyes and started the cart moving.

Back inside the city, Naruto was eager to get the feast start but Alucard pulled him away. "We are going to practice, Naruto, draw your sword." This time, Alucard drew his own sword, not their sparring blades.

"…Yes," Naruto said before pulling it out. Alucard barely waited, going for a stab. Naruto parried it and swung his sword in a circle trying to move their blades to his advantage. Pushing up against Alucard, he pushed the swords wide and slammed his free elbow right in his face. Alucard stumbled back and looked to Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "…What? My sensei warned me that there is no such thing as a fair fight. The only unfair one is the one you lose."

Alucard smirked and said, "Very well, then no holding back this time." He made a swinging motion and vanished. Appearing behind Naruto with the blade still in motion, he looked to be about to cut Naruto in half. Except Naruto suddenly stumbled, rolled forward, and jumped at where Alucard had been. Expectantly, Alucard reappeared there already making his defense. Naruto slashed with a trail of mana from his sword, sending a glaive at him. Alucard broke it with his sword and looked to Naruto. "Was that you're doing or the sword that made you stumble?"

"…I honestly don't know anymore," Naruto replied.

Coming in again, Alucard slashed and pushed his sword wide with the intention to pull by and go for the finishing blow. But Naruto beat him to it by grabbing a dagger and stabbing right in his chest. After a moment, Naruto realize there was no spell on him this time and he was bleeding from it. "I'm sorry," he rushed as he pulled it out.

"No, no, you did fine," Alucard said as he rubbed the cut and it healed. "You did very well, Naruto, we are done."

Naruto nodded, "Then I will see you tomorrow for training."

"No, you won't. We are _done_. I have little more to teach you of the blade."

"…What? But I…" Naruto trailed off in shock.

"I was only ever supplementing what you already knew, Naruto. I was teaching you only how to handle blades beyond that bokudo of yours. You have learned it." Naruto blinked several times as he tried to come up with a reply. "Give me the Alucart Sword and go eat. Come see me in three days for its return." Naruto sheathed the blade and gave it to him. Alucard walked off without another word.

Naruto slowly headed back to the dining room of House Olath'Velve and sat down in the chair. Not long later, Streea sat down across from him. "Something wrong?"

"My apprenticeship with Alucard is over," Naruto said softly.

"That's great news," she replied, happy for him. "…Unless that's a problem."

"It means that I have to go home now."

"And you don't want to?"

"I do. I've wanted to go home since the day I left. The problem is that I left on a rather sour note. I was having an argument with my mother so I left until I could face her again. I never thought it would take this long but…I haven't spoken to any of them since I just up and left. How can I just walk back in like nothing had happened especially with how I vanished?"

"You can't," Streea told him with a nod. "You are going to go there and possibly the both of you are going to hold onto your side of the argument even if you are relieved to see one another. And almost before you even get there, you will be arguing again because you can't let it go." Naruto looked pale as he saw that happening in his mind.

"But…I don't want that! I want to…" She silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Then you are going to swallow your pride. Maybe you're right and she's wrong, maybe the other way around. Either way, you got to let it go so everyone can be happy again."

Naruto nodded after a moment and said, "I will do it."

"Good. Now then, when do you leave?"

"Three or four days," he told her.

"Then you best make what time you have here special. That's it! Time for dragon cuisine," she shouted to the cooks. "Hey, Naruto's leaving so we have to throw a party!"

"Really? Bout time we found an excuse for one," someone called out as the word spread like wildfire.

—oo000oo—

"Last night I dreamed that I passed from the scene and went to a place so sublime! The water was clear and it tasted like beer! Until they turned it to wine," the singer sang, getting a groan from people listening. "Oh I like beer; it makes me a jolly good fellow!" Naruto laughed with others there while receiving pats on the back and well wishes and so forth. He was about to thank another person when someone grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a lip lock.

When she finally let go, Naruto hummed a moment and said, "Good form but you missed the landing, Aliizsa."

"Don't act so cocky," she said to him, slapping his arm. "Can't you stay here? Why on earth would you want to go to that light blasted land?"

"Ah, it isn't so bad," Naruto told her. "Why, I'm sure there is a place you would love there."

"Oh? Like what?"

"How about the beach? Picture this if you will. The ocean stretches out in front of you, the waves gently crashing on the shore, and all around you, almost countless in number, near naked hotties dressed in what could barely be called clothing. Some more appropriate to call eye patches for their chest." Aliizsa blinked and looked down at her own chest at the thought of this. "It is a place of fun and flirting," Naruto continued. "Why, the first time I ever seen a girl…well, close to in the buff, was at that beach."

"You go there?"

"Oh yeah, me and all my friends. You remember them, Konan, Din, Temari, Kankuro, and…"

"Gaara!"

Naruto laughed. "And Gaara. Why, he and his siblings live right on the beach."

"And all of them are like you and them?"

"Oh, not all of them. Some are from the dragon clan. My mother, whenever she relaxes enough to go there, always wears the two piece bikini that makes me want to beat several men on the head for. Frankly, I think it's wrong. Sigh. But guys have been lusting for my mother for a thousand years before I was born and they will still be doing it a thousand years after I die."

"…She's that pretty?"

"I guess so. I honestly can't make an assumption on that, she is my mother." Naruto shrugged, not wanting to think on it. But then he thought about Konan and Din wearing them. Din would be shy about it and blush up a storm even with a one piece. Konan on the other hand would laugh and proudly show off her physique with a two piece.

"…Naruto, you know your face is heating up," Aliizsa said with a coy tone to her voice. "Are you thinking about me on that beach?"

"Huh, you? No, not really," Naruto dismissed offhandedly.

Aliizsa looked so scandalous that he wasn't thinking perverted thoughts about her that she shouted, "I'll have to correct that! When you go, I'm taking a vacation to the beach!"

Naruto blinked and said, "Nani? You're actually going?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"I thought you did but I can barely hear anything over the music and the cheering."

"Just you wait, Uzumaki, when you see what I'll wear to the beach, you won't think of anything else ever again!"

She stomped away, leaving Naruto confused while a drider pat him on the shoulder. "Ah the problems with being related to succubi," he said with a smirk. "Or being the attention of said teifling."

"…Reminds me of when Konan and Din would get in an argument," Naruto muttered.

—oo000oo—

The day came and Naruto woke and dressed in the clothes he had taken to wearing since getting here. A pair of brown, gold trim Roth leather vest, boots, and gloves, a species of bison that lived in the Underdark and used flashing lights for mating, and a black trousers and white shirt made from Underdark blade spider silk with a red sash at his waist. Tougher than steel armor but as light and flexible as regular clothing. All in all, he looked similar to Alucard in his clothing taste, just no cape.

He was about to walk out but stopped when he remembered he would not be coming back here. Placing everything he owned in a bag of holding, he walked out of the room and headed to where he always met Alucard. In the Arena, Naruto could see a group of mages finishing a spell on the Alucart Sword that was suspended in the air between them. When it was over, Alucard picked it up and carried it over to Naruto. "Here."

Naruto took the blade and pulled it from the sheath. It seemed no different but he could feel it was. "What did you do?"

"An enchantment similar to the one on my own blade," Alucard told him. "It won't be as good, that would take a decade of it resting in a mana rich zone, but they could increase the strength and cutting power of the blade. As well as being able to do the teleport ability." Naruto nearly gaped at him for that. "Not as often, Naruto. You know I can do it without limit but your sword cannot. It will need time to regain its strength. I don't know how long, you will need to find out."

"This…is a wonderful gift, Alucard. But why? Why have I interested you since the day we met?"

Alucard looked silently at him for a moment. "You remind me of a boy that wanted to fight evil long ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, his father tried to destroy the world so he fought and killed him. Not for any country or faith but for an idea of what the world should be like. I just knew you were like him."

Naruto smiled as he sheathed the blade. "I could ask for no better sword than the Alucart's Sword."

Alucard shook his head. "It isn't his sword anymore, Naruto. It is your own so you should call it that." Alucard stepped away and left without a word of goodbye.

"…Wait, what was that boy's name?"

Alucard looked to him and said, "Adrian Tepes."

Naruto looked to his sword again but froze. "Isn't that…" He looked up and found Alucard gone. "Your name."

"Naruto," one of the mages said, coming up behind him. "Are you ready to return home?"

"Almost. I didn't say goodbye to Sir Alucard."

"That is his way," the mage dismissed. "He never says that to those he cares for. Anything else?"

"Yes, Aliizsa said she wanted to come with for a vacation."

A few minutes later Aliizsa came running up to them while carrying a bag, "You better not leave without me, Naruto!"

"Ah, Aliizsa, right on time," Naruto lied with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Damn right. Let's get going."

"Alright then," the mage said before opening a portal. "Step through and you will be in the area designated for porting from Suldanessellar to Uzu. Aliizsa will be able to come home when she is ready from there."

"Thanks," Aliizsa said before pulling Naruto through behind her. They appeared in a dimly lit room but both blinked while covering their eyes. The chamber had a seal array on the floor and several desks between there and the door, only three of which were occupied at the moment.

"Good morning," one of the Touched said from her desk, grabbing a piece of paper. "Names, reason for coming, and duration of stay," she asked, not looking up.

"Aliizsa, vacation, and about two weeks," Aliizsa told her.

"Naruto, I'm here to stay," Naruto told her.

She blinked, turned up the light, and looked at him. "…My, I don't remember one of the Uzumaki going down there. You want the desk over there."

"Uh…thanks." Naruto shrugged to Aliizsa and walked over. "Hi, I was told this is the desk I need."

One of the Ryu stood at this desk, with wings and a tail. He took out his book and said, "You're Naruto right? …Didn't leave within the last month. …Nor two months."

"I left before all of this started," Naruto told him.

The man froze and looked to him. "This started seven months ago."

"I've been gone for nine."

"…Ah. Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"What is all of this about," Naruto asked him.

"Suldanessellar is a trade city, they keep records like this. Uzumaki Laylia felt that we should keep a record as well. It helps organize who's coming and going for what."

"Ah. So, I should…"

"Sigh here," he said, giving him a piece of paper. "And write the date of which you left. We haven't needed this form for a while." Naruto wrote his name and the best guess on the date. "Okay, that's it. Once your friend is done, you may go. Oh, and here," he held out a pair of glasses with dark lenses. "You're eyes are going to be sensitive for a while." Naruto took them and placed them over his eyes, almost immediately relieving the sting.

"Wow…that is awesome. Thank you."

Leaning against the wall, Naruto thought about what was ahead of him until he heard, "Enjoy your vacation, miss."

"Will do." Aliizsa ran over to Naruto and grabbed his arm. "Okay, where's the beach at?"

"I can't stay there with you," Naruto warned as he walked outside. "I got to go home to my family but…" Wincing as he got outside into the sunlight, he looked around to get his bearings. "The beach is this way. If you can't stay with Gaara, just ask him to take you to the Uzumaki Estate."

"Sure thing,"

A short walk to the beach and Aliizsa got her first look at the ocean. She stared at it for several minutes without moving. Eventually she pulled off her sunglasses to see it even more clearly. "It just…"

"Like the sky," Naruto supplied. "It just keeps going."

"All that water…" She gulped in fear before finally taking in the people on the beach. They were varied and numerous, and they were all having fun.

"Look out!" Naruto reached up and caught a beach ball that got sent their way. "Nice catch," a Sora prince said running over wearing only some shorts. Naruto barely bat an eyelash at him, Aliizsa couldn't help but stare. "Nice moves bro," he said with a smile as he took it back. "Here to play a game?" As he asked that, he couldn't help but notice Aliizsa either.

"Nah, just showing a friend the beach," Naruto replied. "They're calling you back."

He looked back and then to them. "Too bad, later dude."

As he went back to the game, Aliizsa began to smile and wistfully said, "I have found my people and my kingdom."

She began to follow when Naruto caught her arm. "Whoa, hold up, still got to get you to Gaara's. Hey, the king here," Naruto called out to the guy.

"Yeah, man, he's at his house," he shouted back.

"King," Aliizsa questioned while Naruto led the way.

"Yeah, Gaara is king of the beach so this is his kingdom," he said with a smirk. Coming to a beach house, Naruto shouted, "Gaara! Come on out!"

Gaara walked out in his usual shorts and vest looking more grown than before. "…Naruto? Where the hell you been?"

"Oh you know, here, there, up, down. Aliizsa decided she wanted to visit the beach so I brought her with!"

Gaara faced her with a smiled and leaned against a tree. "Heya Aliizsa, long time no see."

"Gaara, still looking as cute as before. In fact you look yummy."

"It's the beach clothes," Gaara told her. "So, welcome to my domain."

"Gaara, I would love to stay but I need to head home."

"No shit there," Gaara replied. "Your mother is ready to eat iron and spit out steel. Not to mention a few others I know."

"Yeah, I've been gone too long," Naruto told him before walking away. "Tell Aunt Bleu I said hi."

"Will do. Come on in, Aliizsa, still time for breakfast."

"But what about the beach?"

"It'll be there later," Gaara said, heading inside. "Besides, there are things to see inside too."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked inside the front gate of the Uzumaki estate without even being questioned. He didn't even realize how much he had changed underground. But one thing hadn't changed and that was his scent. When a young woman that was training already in that morning caught it, she went hunting for a source. Naruto was coming around the last corner to his home when he heard, "Konan round house!" A kick to break his jaw came at him only for Naruto to step into the swing, block with both arms; wrap the one at her foot around her calf and about to counter with the other. Naruto froze as the two got a good look at one another. "EH," they both shouted.

"Konan?"

"Naruto!"

"What happened to you," they demanded each other causing a scene right there. Just as Naruto had grown into a young man, so had Konan grown into a young woman. Her ears had extended even more, becoming the exact image of Shalula the Panther. At the moment she was wearing training clothes and that was it. The gi that she wore was wrapped tightly around her and Naruto found it hard to concentrate as he studied her. Standing there holding her leg still, he couldn't help but notice how finely chiseled they were as well.

While Naruto took in Konan, she was doing the same. Naruto had left a boy she loved to tease and now…he wasn't a boy anymore; that was for sure. He looked like Alucard did in fact. It made her swallow a lump in her throat. Of course, there was no way she would let him know that. "You idiot! How long did you plan on being gone," she started yelling before pulling her leg free and starting to beat on his head. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Naruto finally caught her arms with a laugh, "I missed you too, Konan."

Naruto thought she might admit she missed him since he called her out on it. No such luck. "Boot to the face!"

"Owe!" Naruto took several steps back and rubbed his nose. "Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was, dummy! And what's with this, trying to look cool? Idiot! Agh! You are useless!" With a 'humph', Konan turn and ran away.

Naruto watched her go with a groan, "Great, one of these phases again." Sighing, he half glared at the people laughing about this before heading to his home. He meant to meet them inside and say he was home and apologize for being gone so long.

That plan fell through when he almost walked into Deis holding both Yuki in one arm and holding Carol's hand. She stared at him in shock and muttered, "Naruto?"

Naruto was going to say hi but remembered what Streea said. So he just walked over, hugged his mother, and said, "I'm home, kaa-san."

"My little baby," Deis said as she hugged him as close as she could to her. "I…I…"

"Forget it, kaa-san, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Alright," she whispered.

Carol had jumped on him and shouted, "Big brother, you're home!"

"I am, and I'm sorry for being gone so long, Carol. I'm back and I won't leave like that again." Deis knew he was talking as much to her as to his sisters as she kissed his forehead, surprised by how much taller he was now. She only had to tilt her head down to look him in the eyes now.

—oo000oo—

Carol decided she wanted to go home with her big brother instead of going to play. Almost as soon as Naruto stepped inside, Deis pushed him to the table and decided he was hungry without even asking. Naruto just nodded and waited. He knew that right now she was relieved to see him. Once she was done fussing, she was going to be angry. Really angry, Naruto knew, but he could only ride it out. Sitting at the table with him was Carol, trying to crawl all over him and get his attention, and his father. Naruto and Rei were both sitting the same way, legs crossed and arms resting on their knees, as Naruto was picked at. Rei took a drink of his tea before looking Naruto over. "Welcome home, son."

"Thank you, tou-san."

"Find what you were looking for while you were away?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about the discipline, structure, and even trust that was needed to live in the Underdark. You needed to have trust that the people around you would do what was needed just as they trusted you would do the same. "I think I did."

Deis set a bowl of ramen in front of him and said, "Have you been eating well enough? There's hardly any meat on your bones! I'll go make some more, you look like you need a good meal."

Naruto nodded acceptingly and said, "Yes Kaa-san."

"And those clothes, they look so rigid! Are you comfortable? I can get you some new clothes."

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"Are you sure, it won't take but a moment."

"I'm fine, Kaa-san."

"Very well, but if you change your mind, I can get it."

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"Big brother! Big brother! Hey, hey, big brother!" She climbed up on his shoulders and leaned down over his head to look in his eyes. "Big brother, hey!"

"Hey, Carol-chan," Naruto said.

"How was it there? Was it dark, did you miss me, was it safe, did you miss me, what did you eat, did you miss me, was it fun there?"

"It was fine, it was dark, I did miss you, it was safe, I did miss you, I ate some giant fish and mushrooms a lot, I did miss you, and fun isn't the right word. I enjoyed it but it was a different kind of fun."

"Cool! I missed you too, big brother!" Naruto just smirked as his tail wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Carol, let your big brother take his time," Rei said between sips of his tea. "He's been gone a long while; he needs more than a few minutes. He'll answer your questions in time."

"Yes, father," Carol said dejectedly.

Naruto nodded before his tail let her go and grabbed her by her foot instead, hanging her upside down for him to tickle. "Hahaha! Big brother, stop!"

"Oh? Okay then." Naruto let her down and sat there peacefully as he slowly ate his ramen. Carol blinked at him actually doing it and looked at him confused. "Something wrong," Naruto asked her.

"…No." She turned around and jumped up when something tickled her neck. Spinning around, Naruto was still eating, his tail on his other side with the tip twitching every now and then.

"What now?"

"Nothing." Naruto was eating another mouthful of needles as she again turned. And again something tickled her. "EHEHEH!" This time as she raised her foot something tickled her behind her toes. She hopped away, rubbing that foot, while looking back. Naruto and Rei were looking at her curiously with Naruto's tail swishing this way and that.

"Now I know something is wrong," Naruto told her.

"Naruto, are you teasing your sister," Deis demanded as she set a tray with tea and cookies on the table.

"Of course not, Kaa-san, I don't even know what's wrong."

"Mother, something is tickling me," Carol told her.

"Do you know what?"

"No." Standing beside the table with Naruto behind and to the side of Deis and Rei behind and to the side of Carol, Deis got a good look as Rei's tail lifted up at the tip and moved like a serpent to right behind Carol and suddenly tickle her back before returning to the ground quick as lightning. "AH!" She jumped around and didn't see it.

"Oh, I might have an idea what it is," Deis said. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen, you can even make your big brother your special cookies."

"Okay, mother!" Carol ran into the kitchen and Deis followed with a smile.

Left alone at the moment, Naruto looked after them before returning to his meal. It was quiet for several moments before they both look after them. "Are they listening on the other side of the door," Naruto asked.

"I think so. Wonder why?"

—oo000oo—

Carol and Deis pressed to the door to listen if they said anything to each other that they didn't want the two to hear. "They're whispering," Carol muttered.

"Must be 'man talk'," Deis replied. "Wonder what they're saying."

Carol giggled and said, "I missed having fun with big brother. They've stopped talking; I wonder what they're thinking."

—oo000oo—

Rei and Naruto were thinking the same thing really. _'I really missed cookies.'_

'_Mmm, macadamia nut cookies.'_

—oo000oo—

"Might as well face it you're addicted to love," Hinata sang along as the music played as she swayed to the beat while playing a practice game of pazaak. It came from Kumo of all places. The purpose was similar to black jack. Where you try to get to twenty one in black jack, you try to get to twenty in pazaak. That is where the similarities end. In pazaak, each player has two decks, a main composed of cards numbering one through ten, and a side. Each player draws four cards from the side deck, making their hand. Then on each turn they would draw a card from their main deck. If they go over twenty, they have to build up to it again. They may put down a card from their hand at any time. These cards may be any number one through ten plus or minus. Meaning if you were about to go over twenty, you can set down a minus card and lower the total. First person to get twenty three times wins.

It was an interesting game and Hinata had never played it until recently but she found she was good at it. She was considering heading to a gambling den and giving it a try.

"Stupid jerk," Konan growled as she came back inside, making Hinata sigh.

"Hello onee-chan, have a nice day?"

"That stupid jerk," she shouted in reply.

"That good eh? Meet someone interesting then?"

"I should give him a good Ichi Nii for this!"

"Oh, so Naruto-kun is back then is he?" Of course, only person she ever beat on was Naruto.

"Walks back like nothing happened!"

"Missed him that badly then?"

"Dressed like that! Like some knight in a fairy tale!"

"That handsome is he?" Hinata had learned to read between the lines with her sister rather well.

"UH! First time I see him in months and he had the nerve to say I missed him!"

"We all know you missed him," Hinata said absently. "Too bad you couldn't actually admit it."

"That annoying baka!"

"…Onee-chan, if you don't mind, can I ask him for a date?"

"EH?"

—oo000oo—

Rei and Naruto looked to Naruto's tail as it suddenly puffed up, hairs on end. "Something wrong son?"

"I feel a disturbance in the Force," Naruto said mysteriously.

—oo000oo—

"I just wanted to ask before Din found out is all. I'm sure she'll be here just as soon as she hears he returned. A little make-up on, hair and feather combed out, a nice dress even," Hinata passed off. "Naruto was kind of cute when he left, I wouldn't mind a chance…"

"THAT STUPID JERK," Konan shouted before slamming the door to her room shut.

"Tsundere," Hinata muttered while looking at Konan's door. "Eh, if she doesn't Din will." She set down another card only to realize that this side had lost when she drew the next card for the other, adding five to the left and subtracting five from its right. "Oh, nice. Didn't see that coming. Sets down the minus five, adds six, adds one, add two, hand won. Okay, I'm ready! …Wait, I got that poker tournament in Tanzaku Gai today."

—oo000oo—

Deis was hugging Naruto again. "I've missed you so much," she told him.

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"And I want you to know you are grounded until you're eighty."

"…Yes Kaa-san."

"Good, now you should go to your room, you look tired."

Naruto sighed and said, "Yes Kaa-san."

As Naruto walked passed his father, Rei said, "Sometimes being a man isn't easy Naruto."

"I know Tou-san."

"Don't worry; I'll get your sentence reduced."

"Thanks." Entering his room, Naruto placed his saber on the rack he once placed Cutter and knelt before it to meditate. He had never said 'Yes, Kaa-san' more in his life than he had today and it made him smile. It felt good to be fussed over again. Totally uncool if someone saw it but nice all the same. Pushing all that away, he closed his eyes and centered himself. _'Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner…'_ His tail puffed up again and he opened one eye to look at it. Smoothing out his fur, he took a deep breath and tried again. _'Inner peace. Inner pea…'_ Once more his tail puffed out and he opened both eyes to look at it. Stroking the fur down once again, he took in a calming breath and… _Puff._ And he let that breath out in an exasperated sigh. "What's your problem," he questioned the limb while holding it up. "What can possibly be wrong that you are doing this? Just calm down." He was about to focus again but stopped, wrapped a blanket around his tail, and nodded. "Better. Inner peace. Inner peace."

Outside, Din, Konan, and Aliizsa were all being told to go away for the evening by Deis after trying to reach him.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Aliizsa isn't in love with Naruto, let me make that clear. She is in lust with him, that is all. Right now, she just wants him as a play toy and that is all she will want with him. Maybe not with Gaara but Naruto, yeah, lust is all.


	20. Chapter 19, Bedtime Story

Naruto was getting ready to sleep when someone knocked on his door. "Yes?"

"Son," Rei said, poking his head inside. "I wanted to thank you for not fighting with your mother." Naruto smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. "I also wanted to ask you to tuck your sister in. She won't stop about you."

"Okay, tou-san." Getting back up, he left his room and entered Carol's. "Alright little bite, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to sleep. What if this is a dream and you're still gone?"

Naruto smiled and pulled her blankets up under her chin. "I swear it isn't, Carol. If it is, when you see me, you can bop me on the nose. A very serious bop for a very serious nose. Okay?"

She nodded so he started to get up but she grabbed his shirt before he could. "Big brother…could you tell me a story please?"

"A story? …Oh very well. I got one, it has everything. A dashing young hero, _three_ princesses that need saving, monsters, and a mystery. Interested?"

"I am! What's it called?"

"The Worn out Dancing Shoes," Naruto told her, leaning down to whisper it.

"Ooh…why's it named that?"

"Well if you listen, you will find out. Ahem. In a kingdom far, far away, the king had three beautiful daughters."

"What were their names?"

Naruto blinked at that and said, "They are King Rei, Princess Din, Princess Carol, and Princess Konan."

"I'm named after a princess," Carol asked excitedly.

"Not quite but close. On the night of the birthday of the youngest princess, Konan, all three sisters went to sleep with new dancing shoes at the foot of their beds. But the next morning, the shoes of the oldest was completely worn out and ruined. When King Rei asked her about it, Din yawned and said she didn't know. That day, Princess Din could barely stay awake, very unsightly for a princess to be falling asleep in her dinner." Carol giggled at that. "That evening, when the princesses when to sleep, Princess Din had a new pair of dancing Shoes. And in the morning, they were ruined. Neither Princess Carol or Konan knew why so on the seventh night, they pretended to sleep and wait. A half hour later, Princess Din got up from her bed, put on a beautiful dancing dress and her dancing shoes. When the two suddenly sat up. 'Sister, where are you going,' they demanded."

"So, Princess Din confessed. She had been sneaking out of their room through a magic door that only opened at night. Not wanting to be left out, Carol and Konan got dressed, moved the rug from between their beds, and Din tapped the floor three times for a trap door to appear. Opening it, all three went down a flight of stairs and did not come back up until almost dawn. The next morning the king was very upset to find all three pairs of shoes ruined and his daughters exhausted. So that night he locked them in their room. Still it didn't work. So instead he posted a guard outside their room. The Princesses were afraid that this would keep them from dancing but Din had an idea. She went, got some wine, and put some sleep root inside it before giving it to the guard. He fell asleep and they went dancing. The King was so mad that he threw him in the dungeon."

"What happened," Carol asked, her eyes as wide as they could go.

"Well, the King sent his messenger out to ask for any that would find out why and how this was happening. If they did, they could marry a princess of their choice but if they failed they would be thrown in the dungeon. Many people tried to find out why the shoes were being worn out from noble to cobbler but none of them succeeded. The King nearly gave up hope. That is until our hero arrived."

"Who is he?"

"Who? …Might as well. He was Naruto." Carol looked very excited that she was going to be saved by her big brother.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, dressed to look a bit like a scoundrel with a wide brim hat on his head, was walking into a castle town. It was as busy as any town would be, a bit more so with the castle right above it, and everyone was bustling around. Feeling his coin purse was getting a little low, he went to the square where job postings were kept. "Hope I can find something that calls for my sword arm," Naruto muttered.

"Heh, that stick," an older man said, sitting in a chair by the post.

"Don't underestimate it, Cutter is magical," Naruto told him with a smirk.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say stranger. If you're looking for work, don't take the job at the castle."

"Why?"

"King Rei throws everyone that fails in the dungeons and everyone has failed."

"Ooh. That's harsh. Well, let's see what else there is…" A woman went charging through the village on a horse being chased by two men on horseback as well. Naruto looked after her and paused. "Always was a sucker for a damsel in distress." As a third man came charging through, Naruto ran on a barrel, a cart, and jumped on him, knocking him from his horse. "Sorry!" He went chasing after the two and the woman.

"Wait, stranger, it's not what you think," the old man called, trying to stop him.

Heading out into the countryside, Naruto could see the woman going around a barn so Naruto turned to cut them off. Just as they were about to pass by it, Naruto jumped from his horse and tackled them to the ground, causing the woman to turn and look at them. "What do you think you are doing," she demanded. She was a pretty woren with purple fur and long, bright blond hair and fiery eyes.

"Hello miss," Naruto said, standing on one and holding Cutter to the throat of the other. "I am Naruto and I was just stopping these brigands from chasing you."

"Get off," the one Naruto was standing on shouted.

"Brigands," the woman asked before laughing.

"Uh…I get the feeling I just made a fool of myself."

"Yes, you did," the woman told him, walking the horse closer. "I am Princess Konan, daughter of King Rei, the ruler of this kingdom and those 'brigands' you are standing on are my escort for a ride through the countryside on this fine day."

"…You know, I thought they were dressed rather nicely for bandits." Naruto stepped off him and sheathed his blade as he chuckled nervously. "I don't suppose sorry will work?"

"I'm going to kill you, you little brat," one of the men-at-arms said as he pulled his sword.

"Stop captain," Konan ordered. "As what this man did was out of the welfare of another, you can't punish him for that."

"Yes, princess," he said begrudgingly.

"That being said, he did insult you, attack you and your men, and steal a horse from the looks of it. Fist should suffice."

"Thank you Princess," the captain and his soldier said while popping their knucles.

"…So, after this we are fine then," Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, Naruto, it will be forgiven," Konan told him.

"Very well then, shall we?" The Captain came in swinging only for Naruto to catch his arm and flip him on his back. "Anytime you're ready."

"Lucky shot," the captain said, getting up with a glare at the scoundrel. Naruto could only smirk. "Get him!" The two rushed him and when it ended, Naruto was sitting on them both, still smirking.

"Satisfied," he asked Princess Konan, who could just stare slackjawed.

"…Nya, hold it, Naruto, when did you get so tough!"

Naruto sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "Konan, you're breaking character! Remember, you're the princess, I'm the skillful scoundrel, we've never met, and besides, you don't think I spent all that time in the Underdark doing nothing, do you?"

"…I didn't expect you coming back like this!"

"Okay, okay, now that we got that out of the way," the Captain reminded them before dropping his head down to the ground.

"Right," the two of them said before getting back in character.

"Ahem, I'm impressed. Naruto, was it?"

"Yes, Princess, it was," Naruto said, taking his hat off and bowing. "But…I don't think these men shall be continuing as your escort. So, I guess I shall do it until they awaken and…" A small army came charging over the hill, around the barn, and surrounded Naruto, lances, spears, and swords pointed at him. "Hey now, no need to point those pig-stickers at me." Naruto said as he touched the tip of the closest and pushed it away.

"You," a Major said, pushing his spear back in Naruto's face. "For attempted kidnapping of the princess, you are to be executed!"

"Now now," Naruto tried to say, a hand easing back to Cutter. "Can't we all just get along? Princess, please! You said it was alright!"

"Stop Major, this is a misunderstanding is all," Konan said, staying his hand. "He believed I was being chased by the Captain and his men."

"Yes, yes, what the Princess said," Naruto encouraged.

"Milady, he is armed and _sitting_ on two of our beaten men! If not for the man he attacked and stole the horse from, we wouldn't even have known you were endangered!"

"Major! I have given my order! I will not repeat myself, lower your weapons!"

"…Yes, Princess. Do as the Princess says! As for you," he said, glaring at the innocent looking Naruto, "a nobody can't defeat three of the King's men on a whim. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Nobody," he told them with his best grin. That spear was put back in his face. "Uh…Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Where are you from, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh you know, here, there, this place, that place, up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, just about everywhere."

"You will answer him," a female knight growled at him, drawing Naruto's lingering gaze.

"Eyes forward," the Major said, hitting him on the head.

"Just inspecting the troops, Major," Naruto defended himself. "I'm just a traveler, trying to see as much of the world as I can before the end of my days."

"…Just a traveler? I don't believe it," Konan said to him. "You took those men down far too well to be 'just a traveler'. Major, I shall continue my ride. And while I don't care too much what happens to him, he is _not_ to be punished for his actions here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Princess. Lieutenant, take two men and follow the Princess."

"Aye aye, sir," the Lieutenant said before riding after Konan.

With the Princess gone, Naruto was alone with the glaring Major and all his angry men. "Now, why are you here," the Major demanded.

"Just passing through, Major, that's all. So…you mind lowering all those weapons? I'm starting to feel endangered for my life."

"…Lower them. Naruto, finish your business and leave."

Naruto saluted him and said, "Yes, sir, Major sir. I was just about to go get a job and then leave."

"Job? In that case, I know just what to do with you. Get back on that horse, we are going to the castle."

"…Why do I want to say uh oh," Naruto muttered.

—oo000oo—

King Rei sat on his throne, appraising Naruto with a critical eye. "You think he can, Major?"

"He single handedly bested several of our troops, sir. It should be child's play to handle the three Princesses."

"One would think," Rei replied. "Yet are not the dungeon full of fools that could not?"

"Well, your majesty, if you feel I can't then I just shall carry on my merry little way," Naruto said with a charming grin.

"I said any can try so you can try. Know if you fail after you agree to do it, I will throw you in the dungeon. And if there isn't room for you in there, I shall send you to the gallows."

"Uh…I hear dungeons are quite lovely this time of year," Naruto passed off. "I'm sure if you don't have room I could find it."

"Indeed. You have already met my youngest daughter. Major, have one of your men escort him to meet Carol and Din."

"Of course, your majesty. Private, take him to the Princesses."

"Right away, sir. Follow me."

Naruto was led down a hall to the library and taken in. "Princesses, this is the man that will be guarding you tonight."

The eldest, a young woman with long red hair and a pair of white heron like wings from her back, looked to him and sighed. "Another idiot for the dungeon. Don't you agree, Carol?"

Naruto looked from Princess Din to Princess Carol as she… "Big brother!" Carol jumped on Naruto in a hug. "Don't I look pretty like a princess?"

Naruto hugged her back before setting her down, "Like a princess Carol. And don't you have a line to say?"

She held her arms in front of her chest with a determined look on her face. "Right! Ahem. Too bad, he's a handsome one too." She leaned in and whispered, "How'd I do?"

"Perfect," Naruto said with a grin. "That hurts, ladies, you don't even know me."

Din shrugged and said, "Met one idiot, met them all."

"Now that's just wrong," Naruto told her, holding his chest like it was wounded.

"I see no error in calling an idiot an idiot," Carol told him with a scowl. Before tearing up, jumping on him and saying, "I'm sorry big brother! You're not an idiot!"

"Carol," everyone said a bit distressingly.

"I know you don't mean it Carol but we all have our part. You're the middle princess."

"Why exactly is that," Din asked. "Isn't Konan the oldest of us?"

"I don't know, that's just what the script says," Naruto said before taking his script out from behind his belt. "See? Princess _Konan,_ youngest princess. Now, ready?"

Carol looked up to him tearfully. "But I don't want to say those mean things about you, Big Brother."

"Don't worry, Carol-chan, it's just for pretend. Do your best, okay?"

"…Okay. Ahem. Idiot!" She blinked the tears away and tried to look her best.

"I am hurt by your scathing words," Naruto said, pulling off his hat and holding it over his heart.

"You'll fail like the rest," Din told him before turning back to a book she was reading. "You may take him away, private."

"Until this evening, ladies," Naruto called behind him as he was pushed out.

—oo000oo—

That evening the three princesses went to their rooms to find Naruto sitting in a chair outside the door. "Good evening, ladies, I trust you all enjoyed your day?"

"So, the idiot stayed," Din said flatly.

"Of course, that is why he is an idiot," Carol told her.

"I don't know," Konan said, smiling at him. "I met him earlier today. Even if he might be an idiot, he is a good one."

"I am deeply wounded by your name-calling of me yet reassured by your opinion of me, Princess," Naruto told them. "Off with you now to bed." He motioned to the door while taking crossing one leg over the knee of the other, taking a dagger from the boot, and cleaning his nails with it. Just as Carol was pulling the door closed, Naruto shifted his foot to block it open. "Sorry ladies, this stays open tonight."

"Do you expect us to change into our nightgowns with the door open," Din demanded.

"If that is what is needed to make sure you go into those beds and stay there then yes." Naruto stared right back at the glare Din threw at him. "…But of course, I might be willing to do otherwise," he said with a wide smile. "Princesses, would one of you be willing to spend a few minutes longer with me? You stay with me while the door is closed and your sisters may get changed then they will trade places."

Din stared at him a moment before pulling her sisters deeper into the room. "Okay, so he isn't as much of an idiot as I thought."

"Tried to tell you," Konan said a bit happily.

"But we have to hurry," Carol insisted. "Our princes are waiting!"

"We'll make it, Konan, you go out there and offer him some of our wine with the sleeping drought in it. That will put him to sleep just like all the others."

Konan looked to the door and sighed. She kind of liked him too. "Very well." Going over to the pitcher, she poured a glass and took it out to him. "Good evening, Naruto."

"Good evening, Konan. Thirsty?"

"No, this is for you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and sheathed the dagger before standing. "Me?"

"Yes, I know my sisters aren't the easiest to be around at times. So this is my apology." She held out a flagon with wine and after a moment, Naruto took the offering. He was about to take a drink when the door opened for Carol to poke her head out.

"Sister, any troubles? He's not misbehaving is he?"

"No, of course not," Konan replied.

Naruto watched her close the door suspiciously before putting the flagon to his lips. Konan watched him swallow the wine with almost complete interest. Taking it from his lips, he waited a minute before sitting down with a yawn. "Hurry up you two, the sooner you finish…" he yawned again, "the sooner you go to sleep." Smacking his lips, he adjusted himself a bit before his head lowered, his body slouched, and the flagon fell from his grasp to the floor.

Watching him carefully, Konan gently pushed on his shoulder, only getting a deep sigh in reply. "…It worked, he's asleep."

She headed back into her room and Naruto opened an eye to watch her go. Once the door closed, Naruto stood up and muttered, "Sorry, ladies, I wasn't born yesterday." Walking softly over to it, he took out his knife and slid it between the door and the wall, catching the latch and easing it open so he could listen in on them.

"Sister, hurry," Carol urged. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, yes, just a minute," Konan replied, slipping into a dancing dress and pulling on her shoes. "How do I look?"

"Better than normal," Din replied. "That eager to see them?"

Konan hesitated a moment in answering. "Of course, who else would I want to see? Open the door, Din."

Easing the door open just a bit more, Naruto watched Din tap her foot to the ground three times and say, "Spirits from beneath the floor, open now your magic door," and the stone turned into a wooden trap door. Amazement barely described what he felt. The three quickly went down through the door and Naruto follow them.

Beneath the door, Naruto found not only a stair well that seemed to vanish into the darkness but a whole world down there as well. Looking back, the door hung in the sky, not connected to anything. "…Well, Alice, want to follow the rabbits down the hole?" Looking after the princesses, he was shocked by how far ahead of him they were. Like they were flying down the stairs instead of walking. Running after them, he felt like he was barely able to keep them in his sight. When finally the stairs ended, he could just see them running into a forest of silver trees. "Whew, I thought…heels were hard to run in!" Taking a break again one of the trees, he was surprised even more that they didn't just look silver, they were silver, from their leaves to their roots. "…Better take some of these. No way the king will believe this without evidence." Stripping several branches of their leaves and breaking a small branch off, he placed them all inside one of his belt pouches before chasing after the princesses.

He had just escaped the forest of silver when he caught sight of them again. This time entering a forest of gold. Taking another branch as proof, he followed them once more. And on the other side of the golden forest…he saw them entering a forest with trunks of jet and leaves of diamonds. Taking a branch of those, he couldn't help but smile. "I am never going to need money again."

"Time out, time out, time out," a short little fellow said, coming through the trees. "Just a second, jet? What's that?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Jet is a black precious gemstone. Shall we continue?"

"Sure, sure, just I never heard of it before."

"Get back to your spot in the story!"

"Sorry!" Holding his hands up in apology, he turn and fled.

"One little play for my sister, is that so hard," Naruto muttered before calming and chasing after the princesses once more. Just on the other side of the forest, he saw the three getting into a boat with three handsome men to take them across a grand moat. Taking them across the water, Naruto could do nothing to stop them. Looking at the castle they had fled, he had to admit, if ever there was an enchanted kingdom to live in this had to be it. It was a beautiful made from the purest white marble and rooftops made of gold. With nothing to do but swim across, he was about to get in the water when he paused and dipped his hand in. Even on the shore the current pulled at him to carry him away. He wouldn't make it.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Fate was on the hero's side as from the forest of diamonds came arguing.

"That cloak belongs to me!"

"That's not fair, I want the cloak that makes things invisible, you can take the boots that let you fly but you can't have them both!"

Going back into the forest, he saw a tall man yelling at a small fellow, both wearing silks of a noble. "They both belong to me little man," the tall man yelled. "Besides, you can have the pick of the princesses' clothes, you know that tonight is the night that they will become prisoners of their princes!"

'_What? I have to save them! Who knows what they might have already started doing!'_

—oo000oo—

Gaara stood before Din, bowed to her and received a curtsy from the princess before taking her hands and dancing. Konan stood before Dinzt who, like those before, bowed to one another and started dancing. Lastly Carol stood before…Perrin. "Really," the Rand Prince asked, looking around. "Naruto, you couldn't have found someone else to dance with your sister?"

Naruto walked into the dance hall, shaking his head. "It was you or Kankuro. Go with it, please. Now if you don't mind, I'm still outside!" Naruto ran back leaving a sighing Perrin.

"Something wrong, Perrin," Carol asked innocently, not even understanding his discomfort.

"Just…I will probably have to get on my knees to dance with you, Princess Carol."

"A true gentlemen wouldn't worry about problems in stature," Dinzt said before stepping back from Konan and bowing to her. "Please permit me to come to the rescue of mien friend," he said, acting the noble prince completely. Walking over, he whispered, "Change dance partners," to Perrin before offering Carol his hands and Perrin taking Konan's.

—oo000oo—

"Those three princesses won't be needing their pretty dresses when they're scrubbing the castle's floors," the tall man tried to persuade.

"I don't care about dresses, I want the magic cloak!"

"Of all the stubborn men I know I…" The tall man stopped yelling as Naruto stepped into the clearing. "Who's that!"

"It's only me, gentlemen," Naruto said, bowing his head to them.

"And who are you, I've never seen you before," the short man said accusingly.

"Me either, who are you!"

"I'm here to make the chains for the new princess prisoners," Naruto lied.

"That's a likely story," the tall man replied, grabbing Naruto by his shirt collar.

"Easy friend," Naruto said to him. "I'm not here to fight with you, I just happened to be passing by when I heard you two arguing."

"…Oh, you must be the masters' new helper, the one that arrived only last week," the short fellow said in realization.

"Yes, my name is Naruto."

"Oh," the tall man said before letting him go. "But what is it that you want?"

"Well, I know a fair way to decide which one of you gets to keep the magic cloak and boots."

"What is it?"

"It's really very simple, all the two of you have to do is take twenty five paces from the cloak and boots and race back. Whoever gets there first gets to keep the prize. Now isn't that fair?"

"Very fair, I'd be certain to win," the short fellow said, glaring at the tall man.

"What do you mean you'd win? With those short stubby legs, hah!" Standing back to back of one another, the two men stepped away, counting out twenty five steps. "I'm ready!"

"So am I!"

"Very well then! On your mark, get set, go," Naruto shouted. They started running at one another at their best speed and Naruto looked between them as they did. Right before they got to the magical clothing, Naruto jumped on them and rolled forward, turning invisible as he wrapped the cloak around himself, tripping the two into one another. Running to the clearing edge, he nearly laughed as he looked back until he noticed the two had changed, the short fellow was really a kappa and the tall man was a minotaur. "Monsters? That must mean that those princes are monsters as well!" Replacing his old boots with his new, he ran to the moat's edge and jumped up. Nearly losing his balance as the boots grew wings and carried him away, he landed on the other side and went within the castle.

Within, Naruto saw the princesses dancing still, but those they danced with were no longer princes. Princess Carol was dancing with a vampire, Princess Konan with an oni, and Princess Din with a tanuki. "Not much difference," Din muttered softly.

"Don't they notice just what they are dancing with," Naruto wondered, still invisible. Seeing the look in the eyes of Konan, he saw a blank stare meaning they were under some sort of spell. "Okay, in that case…" Naruto ran for the kitchens, found a chalice with water, flew above the tanuki, and poured it on him.

"Wha!" The tanuki jumped back, breaking his own spell on the princesses, releasing them.

"What on earth is going on," Din nearly screamed, pushing the Tanuki away and trying to run.

"Sister, what are these things," Carol did scream as she ran from the vampire.

Konan glared at the Oni and started to said, "Konan Ichi…" The Oni held up a script, pointing at her line. "Oh, right, ahem…AGH! Get this thing off me!"

Still above them, Naruto drew Cutter and cut the rope holding the chandelier over the oni. Dropping right on him, Naruto dropped down and pulled her away from the mess before grabbing a candle and throwing it at a drape, catching it on fire and breaking the illusion on the whole castle, revealed to be a dark, dank cave. "Don't just stand there, run for the moat," Naruto shouted at the three of them, pushing them forward. As the vampire and tanuki put out the flames, the oni got out from under the chandelier and ran for the fleeing princesses. "No you don't," Naruto said, slashing at his leg with his sword. Though the blade did trip him, the edge could not cut him. "Uh oh…of course they wouldn't have boots of flying and a magical sword." Giving a strong kick to the face of the oni, he chased after the princesses.

"What are we going to do," Din asked fearfully. "They'll be here any minute now."

"Ladies, I trust I didn't keep you waiting too long," Naruto said, coming up behind them.

"Who's there," Carol demanded, even more afraid now that there was an invisible person talking to them.

"It's me, Naruto," he said before grabbing Carol by the arm and swinging her up on his shoulders. Then grabbing Din and Konan in an arm each, he carried them across the moat. The beautiful enchanted kingdom had turned into a dark and cursed land not even Naruto was willing to venture through had he a choice. "Quick, head to the stairs," he ordered them. "I'll hold back and keep them busy!"

The three princesses ran for their lives, growing more fearful by the moment. The trees that were once silver and gold were now covered in snakes and bats, horrible creatures were everywhere, and they knew if the three dark princes were to catch them, they would never leave this wretched place.

Every time the monsters came near, Naruto was there, hidden from sight and protecting them. Exhausted, the princesses reached the stairs and started to climb it. As they neared the top, the vampire came in, reaching a hand out to catch the dress Konan wore. "Oh no you don't," Naruto kicking him as hard as he could in the head. Though he knocked the vampire back, it pulled the cloak open, revealing him to the princesses and the monsters. "Hurry, to the top of the stairs! Don't wait for me!" Running back to the door, he saw the stars coming apart from the door. "Oh come on!" Willing his boots to fly one more time, he jumped up into the room and started pushing the door close. "Move!"

"Close door," Din said, tapping her foot. The trap door slammed shut, throwing Naruto to the floor.

Panting where he laid, he said, "That's it, you're all grounded. No more dancing for any of you, especially with monsters." All of them yelled when the three lords started beating on the door, trying to push it open. Naruto jumped on it first, slowing them, then Konan, followed by Din and Carol.

"I'm to blame, I brought them," Din cried.

"We're to blame," Konan corrected.

"They're to blame, they tricked you," Naruto told them all. As the first rays of sunrise touched the castle, the trap door turned back to stone and sealed away the magical kingdom once and for all. There, lying buried under the three of them, Naruto sighed. "…I could use a nap."

—oo000oo—

"Look, all I'm saying is why is Carol, the youngest of us, the middle sister," Konan said to the other two.

"Because that was the part we got," Din said exasperated. "Fine, if it bothers you so much, Carol is the youngest sister for the rest of the play."

"Ladies, we're starting the next scene," Rei said from his throne, looking around Naruto at them.

"Yes, King Rei," the three of them said at once.

"Now, Naruto, did you discover where my daughters were going?"

"Yes, your majesty," Naruto said, bowing his head to him. "You daughters were escaping through a magical door in the floor to a kingdom beneath the castle where three demons were making them dance."

"What? Do you have any proof of this?"

Naruto smirked and pulled out the small branches from the trees. "Yes, your majesty. These came from that realm." On a small table before the king, Naruto set a branch of silver, a branch of gold, and a branch of jet and diamonds.

"Good lord, these are real!" The king examined each. "You really speak the truth."

"If you like them your majesty, you may keep them as my gift to you."

"Nonsense. If anyone should be gifted it is you, young man."

"I need no gifts; I only ask what was promised me. The hand of your youngest daughter in marriage."

"You mean I get to marry big brother," Carol asked excitedly.

"WHAT! Hold on, you want to marry your sister," Konan demanded.

"Konan, that's my line," Naruto sighed. "It's in the script."

"Let me see that!" She jumped on him, pulled his script from his belt, and skimmed through it. "Wha…You do say it!"

"So I do marry big brother," Carol said happily.

"No, no, I take it back," Konan told her, rushing back while waving her hands. "You'll be the middle child and I'll be the youngest again!"

Naruto got up and said, "Did you even read the script, Konan?"

She looked at him and was silent a moment before saying, "Look, a bunny!"

—oo000oo—

"Ahem, I only ask what was promised to me, the hand of your youngest daughter, Konan, in marriage. If she will have me."

Rei looked around Naruto and said, "Well, what say you?"

"Of course father, I would be honored too," Konan said, walking up to him and smiled while taking his hand. "Not a bad conclusion for stealing a horse, is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure things will just keep getting better. But until then, King Rei, I could really use a bed to sleep in."

"Then you shall stay here, as my future son in law," Rei told him happily. "Konan, escort you future husband to a guest room."

"Yes father." The two of them left the throne room when Konan suddenly thought of something. "Naruto, _how_ did you fly and turn invisible?"

"Oh, something I picked up along the way. You never know what you'll get while you're here, there, this place, that place, up, up, down, down, left right, left right."

"…I can see now I'm never going to be bored."

—oo000oo—

Naruto tucked Carol into bed as he finished. "Did they live happily ever after," Carol asked him.

"Well, maybe. I don't know if it was ever after but they were happy. Now, go to sleep." Standing, Naruto went to the door and closed it behind him.

Carol laid there a moment without moving before she looked to the floor suspiciously. Getting out of bed, she reached down and knocked on the floorboards. _Thump, thump._ Not hearing anything else, she was about to get back in bed. _**THUMP, THUMP. **_ Carol gave a small scream as she ran to the door where she fought her big brother waiting, trying not to laugh. "Big brother! I heard the monsters down there under my…" She looked at his hand still resting on the floor where he knocked on it and got mad, finally getting Naruto to laugh. "Big borther!"

"Come here!" Naruto grabbed her and carried her back to bed. "Okay, no more getting out of bed, alright?"

"Okay. I love you big brother."

"I love you too, little princess."

Closing her eyes as Naruto truly left this time, she started to fall asleep when she heard creaking coming from the floor. Climbing to the foot of her bed, she saw a handsome prince lift a trapdoor and looking around. "Ah, there you are, little princess. I was wondering if you would like to dance the night away with…" Coral jumped from her bed onto the trap door, slamming it into his head. "Ow!" She continued jumping on it, closing it a little bit more each time until it closed on his hand.

"My big brother warned me about you," she said, lifting the door up a little, poking her tongue out, and when his fingers were gone, slamming it shut again.

Beneath the door, the vampire shook his hurting hand and rubbed his head. "That's it, Uzu no kuni is out! I'm going to Kaminari no kuni!"

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I have wanted to do my own version of the _'Worn Out Dancing Shoes'_ for a long time. It was my favorite story growing up and even though I forgot where I even heard it, I never forgot the story itself.

Now, I keep getting a message from someone using a handle 'I Lost a bet with Madara' begging for it not to be a harem and to find someone else for Hinata and the others. Well, ILabtM, I hate to tell you this but pleading does nothing. Actually, I don't hate that one bit. You will have to read and find out what's the what. But I will concede this, did anyone else not get that Hinata was talking to her sister and teasing her, nothing else? Because Hinata, while appreciating of Naruto, is not interested in him. She doesn't even know him.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Three years ago**_

—oo000oo—

Tobi walked through a ruins looking for something. He had seen it somewhere around here… Akatsuki was a lost cause now. His team of elite ninja couldn't handle a small group of warriors that hadn't even seen combat in a thousand years. It was a matter of time before Uzu no Kuni became familiar with war once again and when they did, nothing would stand against them. So, he decided to look for a power similar to theirs. He saw it once in this ruin, long ago, he just dismissed it as useless superstition. Now, after seeing the Uzumaki fight, he didn't think so. Finding the mural he was looking for, he went up to it and wiped it off. "…Kardis, the goddess…of all destruction and misery," Tobi muttered, reading what he could translate while beginning to grin under his mask. The power of a goddess, that was what he needed.

—oo000oo—

_**Present**_

—oo000oo—

It was supposed to be simple, it was just supposed to be a simple border patrol, they weren't actually supposed to find something! A small group of Iwa ninja huddled down inside a stone building, trying their best to hide, trying their best to remain unseen, wanting to disappear. They all flinched as they heard hideous laughing outside somewhere in this destroyed village called Kyoto. Whimpered in fear at a monster screaming her anger. Pinched their eyes shut at the howling cries of another. And shake in terror at the wailing screams of the last. Four of them, that was all there was. Four of them had almost completely destroyed three squads of ninja and were hunting the last of them even now. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Kami, they're going to find us," a genin muttered, tears falling from his eyes. "They aren't human, they're monsters!"

"Quiet," the only chunin told him harshly, trying to hold it together.

"We're going to die," the genin continued.

"Shut up," the chunin hissed.

"But they're…" The two genin and the chunin jumped as something dropped from the ceiling.

It started to rise, showing it was a woman in a banded armor and some kind of headgear that had four tentacles currently wrapped around her body. "Hahahaha," she laughed. "It's so funny," she told them. "People suffering, people hurting, people dying!" She pulled herself up, using the tentacles to hold herself above the ground. "It's so fucking hysterical!" Reflex was the only reason they were able to grab their kunai and hold it in a defensive stance. "Laugh," she ordered. "Laugh with me!" The genin that was losing it started to shake. "Laugh until you DIE!" The second genin couldn't take it and lunged at her. She twisted around, this way and that before diving into the darkness, seeming to retreat. They knew she wasn't.

Tentacles came out or the darkness, grabbing the attacking genin's legs, pulling him from his feet and into the darkness where the other two heard him scream before a great rip was sounded. Then the screams stopped.

"I'm getting the hell out of here," the surviving genin yelled while running outside.

"No you idiot! Don't go into the open," the chunin called, following him to stop him.

The genin got outside into the road and was going to run away when he heard, "CAW!" Another one came frying down from the sky on wings of steel in plate armor, clawed boots and gauntlets held to tear him apart. The woman almost got him when the chunin tackled him out of the way. "Give me your anger," she screamed. "Let it boil to the surface! Let your fury flow freely! Anger begets anger! Come on, show me your rage!" Hovering there above the ground, she glared at them before flapping her wings, throwing daggers from them. Covering the genin, the chunin knocked aside what he could before grabbing the genin and pulling him away.

Ducking into another ruined building, the chunin pulled a dagger from his stomach with a grimace. "We stick together," he nearly shouted. "If we don't, they will pick us off."

"I want to go home," the genin whimpered. "I don't want to be a ninja anymore."

The chunin looked at him with a frown, seeing he was almost completely gone. "You have to get it together," he said, shaking the boy.

"Found you," a low whisper came from behind them. Turning around, he saw a woman partly inside a metal wolf behind them. Though the head of the wolf was hanging down at the moment, it moved from side to side. She pressed herself to the back of the beast and the metal melded over her skin until she was gone and the wolf lifted its head once more. _**"Cry for me,"**_ she howled before jumping on the chunin, jaws spread as they went for his neck.

The genin ran outside even as the cries for help came from his fellow ninja. "Home! I want to go home!"

"Home," one of the women called. Octopus jumped and landed on a building in front of him, making him jump back in fear. "Laughing! Why aren't you laughing?"

"CAW!" Raven landed behind him, still raging and growling.

"_**Go on,"**_ Wolf said, landing to his left. _**"Let me hear you cry!"**_

The genin turned around and around, trying to watch them all at once. "Can you hear the screams," a fourth voice asked. "Howl, roar, from the very depths of your soul!" Around him the bodies of those he knew started to get back up and head to him, their weapons in hand once again, moving like puppets.

"Stay back," he cried, holding a kunai in each hand. "Stay away from me!" Hearing a thump behind him, he turned and saw the last of them, a woman that floated in the air, pauldron on each shoulder with three arms, holding a marionette in each hand. A light traveled from one of her puppets to him and he felt odd. In terror, he watched as his hands dropped his weapons as the others got closer and closer. Before they reached him, they stopped.

"Scream," the fourth woman shouted while the puppet reached for something on the ground, making him do the same. It was shards of glass. The genin was helpless as he picked them up and opened his mouth. "SCREAM!" The four of them watch him die.

—oo000oo—

Raikage Ē sighed as he listened to the offer being told to him. Ten magical weapons, swords that would resist dulling, breaking, and would cut sharper than a normal weapon without chakra could and only for the modest fee of a thousand Ryo each. This pitiful deal was actually one of the best he had come across so far. "Yugito missing and now this?" He couldn't let the weapons slip away yet he also couldn't justify the purchase. Moreover, what if they weren't magical at all? Ever since the Chunin exam in Konoha, everyone and their dogs were demanding magical items. But there weren't any! At least, none in the hands of the villages almost. He had heard word that Konoha had a collection and that a few villages had bought them from brokers like he was being offered. And yet…

"Trouble," a man with blue eyes, a suit, and long blond hair asked as he entered.

"Who are you," the weapon's broker demanded.

"Me? No one, someone, everyone," he replied before sitting down in the free chair. "Raikage, I have a riddle for you. You are fighting a battalion of men armed and armored with the greatest gear ever made. You can of course pick a few of them off and steal their equipment but for all intents and purposes, they are unbeatable. Kill one and they replace them with the same level of weaponry as the old."

"You are talking about Uzu," Ē guessed.

"You could call them that, yes. So, what do you do about this equipment?"

"Get to the point," the weapon's dealer growled.

The stranger chuckled and said, "You don't go after the weapons, of course. You go after the weapons maker. These…trinkets are but the lowest level of magic. Still enough to cut through a normal weapon but something like this…I know a mage could turn out this many in an hour or two."

"Interesting proposal," Ē replied. "But can you, or anyone, go through with it?"

The stranger smiled and said, "There are more than just those of Uzu no Kuni that understands magic. How much is he offering for these?"

"They are a thousand each and you won't find a better price," the dealer told him arrogantly.

"Oh? I disagree. Raikage-sama, what would you say if I say I can broker a deal with someone I know that will get you the same number of weapons, in any form you desire, a whole level of power above these for anywhere between the same price to half it."

"…I would say I am interested. I would then say I would have to inspect the man as well as the weapons before paying, bird in the hand and all."

"Oh, I assure you, Raikage-sama, you would not be disappointed. That is, if we are talking about it."

The dealer looked at him angrily and said, "Just who are you and this man you're talking about! You can't just come barging in here trying to undercut me!"

"My associate wishes to remain nameless and so do I for that matter."

"Enough," Ē told them both. "Alright, Nobody, you have my interest and agreement. But if this deal isn't legit or it cost more than what he is offering, I will make you pay."

"Oh, I assure you, sir, you will be satisfied. You've already seen some of his work."

"I have?"

"Yes. The massacre at Kyoto by the Four Beast." Ē nearly turned white at that. He had heard of that alright. Word has it four monsters destroyed a small village, making the civilians watch as they hunted down three teams of ninja. Invisibility, flight, killing people from a hundred yards without a jutsu, even making the dead get up and walk.

"You…are claiming that?"

"Me," Nobody countered almost curiously. "Of course not me. I am a deal broker, I just get people together. Sometimes they get along. Other times…they _really_ don't get along."

"Was that just a demonstration, all those lives lost just to show off?"

Nobody kept on smiling. "I can't say, I didn't handle that deal."

"…Don't believe him, Raikage-sama," the original weapon dealer suddenly exclaimed. "Anyone can claim they did something like that!"

Nobody looked at him lazily before reaching into his coat and pulling out a small, jade spider. "Another example of my associate's work." Raising it to his lips, he blew on it and set it on the arm of his chair. The spider sat there a moment before twitching and jumping on the dealer. From beneath it, eight webs wrapped around him, locking him in place as the spider went to his neck. "The more the fly squirms," Nobody stated, "the more it draws the spider. Raikage-sama, would you like him to die? You could keep his weapons and still take a look at the ones from me."

"No, don…" A glob of web hit his mouth, muzzling him. He screamed into his gag pitifully as Ē thought about it.

"…No, let him live. I have seen his merchandise so he can get more if your offer is false."

"You are as wise as you are powerful," Nobody told him before picking the spider up, raising it to his mouth, and drawing in his breath, returning the spider to a statuette. "When would you like to meet with him and where?"

"A week from now. Would here in my village be acceptable?"

"…Probably not but I shall ask him. At the foot of this mountain is acceptable though."

"Very well."

"And what type of weapons would you like?"

"…I want one like the Four Beast as you called them."

"Whoa now, who said anything like those? This is only the first deal, Raikage-sama! You can't expect something like that already, especially with only a week to make them," Nobody told him. "That takes time, effort, and a significant amount of material. More traditional weapons, please."

Ē thought about it very carefully and smirked when he got it. "The Seven swords of the Seven Swordsmen of Mizugakure, to be precise the Kubikiribōchō. This blade is said to never need tending as it draws the iron from the blood of those it kills into it. If he can bring me a blade, even a dagger, of similar ability, I will not only believe him, I will commission him to make all the weapons and armor of Kumogakure."

Nobody rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now we're talking." Getting up, he left the room, stopping at the door. "Eye," he said, pointing to his eyes. "Have," clenched his fist. "You," he finished, pointing the two fingers at Ē's eyes. He walked out and quickly left the village, easily losing the ninja sent to follow him.

—oo000oo—

Walking out into a sparring ground the next morning after returning, Naruto was still dressed in his new clothes, daggers at his waist with his saber. "So, think you can take your old man now," Rei asked him, standing across from him.

"Yes, Tousan," Naruto replied while taking hold of his daggers, blades down, and getting into his stance with his offhand forward and strong hand near his chin. The same stance Rei took up.

Walking into the clearing happened Din and Konan, unsurprisingly having another argument. "Listen feathers, I don't care how 'good' that book series is! Vampires _don't_ sparkle and the only 'Team Edward' I will ever join is Team Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the IV!"

"You wouldn't know good literature if it smacked you in the face!"

"I'd rather read about bounty hunters than pretty boy vampires in books several hundred pages long talking about how good they look without a shirt!" Din was stopped from retorting when Konan grabbed her arm and made her look forward. Naruto and Rei were looking at each other with such an intense look that neither of them could believe it.

Suddenly Naruto ran forward, flipping a dagger forward to go for a stab. Rei gave a cross slash with his left, blocking it, while spinning to strike at his open side. Naruto leaned back, the tip just missing his clothes before giving a round house kick, forcing Rei back. Not giving him a chance to get his stance again, Naruto made a series of slashes, meant only to keep him busy. The blades hit several times, sparking with each hit.

Rei had to admit, Alucard did good work. He almost had to take this fight completely serious with Naruto. His blades dancing to block each strike, he wondered when Naruto would make his move and what form it would be.

Naruto gave a wide slash with his left, made a feint with his right before giving a tap to both of Rei's daggers with his left to push them aside. Not expecting him to do that, Rei widened his eyes an instant for he felt the slightest of pokes on his chest. Naruto had, in that moment Rei's guard was down, raised his right blade and made a stab for his heart, pulling back when the tip almost cut flesh. Backing up, Naruto held his blades up still while Rei sheathed a dagger and looked down at his chest, touching the spot in a bit of surprise.

"You've gotten good, Naruto," Rei said with a smile. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate you anymore. Again."

Naruto was still a moment before sheathing his left dagger as well. Crouching a moment, Naruto watched him carefully to see if he would make the first move but Rei waited. So Naruto took that liberty. Suddenly springing up into the air, he caught and came down, his blade in line to cut open Rei's chest. Despite how fast he was, Rei rolled backwards, coming away with only a cut on his cheek as Naruto's knife pushed into the ground. They began to circle, watching for a weakness in the other's stance before Naruto suddenly made a cross slash. Rei leaned back, made one of his own, followed by a stab at the center of his chest.

As Rei was off balanced from his attack, Naruto slashed again and brought the blade around to bring it upward with Rei just leaned back out of it. With a cross cut going the other way, Rei instead held his knife in its path, creating a spark at the daggers pushed against each other. Backing up, they circled once more before Naruto kicked a fallen branch at his grandfather. Rei knocked it aside and found Naruto coming in for another strike. Again blocking it, Rei found it more powerful than the ones before and fell backwards. Rolling to his feet, he saw Naruto also fell forward, do a handstand and flipped to his feet.

"…What all did he teach you down there," Rei asked him. "I don't remember you being this acrobatic." Naruto just smirked in reply but it quickly faded as Rei lunged in this time. Naruto blocked with his knife but found Rei already in another attack followed by three more. Naruto could only block and was caught completely open when after the last, Rei let the dagger go, caught it in his other hand, and slashed Naruto across the chest, drawing a fine line of red there.

Naruto touched it gently and focused on his father again. Coming in, he brought his knife up where Rei twisted to the side, caught Naruto's arm, and spun around to put the limb in a lock. Naruto tossed his knife to his free hand and swung for Rei's open side but Rei caught that arm as well. Pulling his arm free, Naruto spun around him and kicked Rei in the back, knocking him from his feet and losing his dagger. Naruto jumped on his stomach and tried to bring the knife down on his throat only for Rei to catch his arms and…

"Naruto, you baka," Konan said, giving him a kick to the side and throwing him off, rolling on the ground and hit a tree. "Were you trying to kill him!"

"Oi, Konan," Naruto groaned while rubbing his side. "…You don't actually think I would go that far, do you?"

"Sure looked like it," she replied as Rei got up and picked up his knife with a smirk.

"Naruto, you two were really going at it," Din told him, pointing to his clothes at the cut.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Kuso." Shaking his head, he pulled back his sleeve, showing at least a dozen different spell runes. "Do you know how much pleading Tousan and I had to do to get outside in the open to spar? There is a contingency, tracking, teleportation, regeneration, protection, and a dozen other spells on me that Kaasan wouldn't let me go without! I'm grounded, I'm not about to do anything that'll get me in more trouble."

"He's right ladies," Rei said, wiping off his blade and sheathing it. "I was just checking his skill with a blade is all."

"That was a spar," Din asked incredulously. "You two looked like you were trying to kill each other."

"…Not hardly," Naruto growled. "I still couldn't make him take me seriously!"

"Oh," Rei asked with a smile.

"Don't 'oh' me," Naruto snapped. "No matter how hard I pushed, you always had that smirk you get when's you're toying with someone!"

"Well…you got me there," Rei said with a shrug. "Though you're a lot better than before you left Naruto. For a time, I thought you gave up on knife fighting."

Glancing down at his hands and the calluses gained from wielding Cutter, Naruto sighed. "Just needed a break I guess. Been focusing too much, Alucard-sensei was always teaching me things. Knives, axes, swords, chacrums, quite a few different weapons. Feels like I barely slept at times." Naruto wiped the blood off his chest with a small cloth from his pocket and muttered the magic word to make his clothes mend. "Taught me a few other things as well."

"Like what," Konan asked.

"Hmm, that…is a secret," Naruto told her as he headed home.

"Oh no you…" Konan went into a diving tackle into Naruto and missed but not because her aim was off, for the instant she would have hit, Naruto just wasn't there. "Don't," Konan muttered as she rolled to a stop and looked to him. Fresh sweat matted Naruto's fur from the effort of doing what he just did.

"Not this time, Konan," Naruto told her before pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out at her.

Rei smirked proudly at Naruto while Din gaped. In that moment, she felt Naruto give off a great deal of mana used for transforming one's body. "Naruto, what did he teach you to do," she asked in shock.

"Just a few tricks he learned from his father is all," Naruto told them before walking out of the clearing.

—oo000oo—

That evening, Naruto sat on the roof of his home looking up at the moon. The night was cool and seemed like the perfect time to practice something. Focusing his will, he sent a call out through the Weave. Alucard could do this with a blink, for the damphir, it required no effort to summon any of his many familiars. Naruto, while knowing the spell, couldn't practice it in the Underdark because no of the creatures knew he enough to create the bond. Here in Uzu, that wasn't a problem. Plus, the creature he wanted was special. Alucard's main familiar were bats, and he could transform into a bat. Naruto couldn't.

'_Blood is the currency of the soul, Naruto. It carries everything a person is. If I willed it, a single drop of my blood could teach your body to do several things, the patterns to weapons the least of them. It will make you strong enough to survive here in the Underdark. Should you accept it, it will cut your training from years to months but you will never be the same again, Naruto.'_

The taste of Alucard's blood came to his tongue once again before Naruto opened his eyes to see a raven land next to him, making him grin. "Hello…Skarmory," Naruto decided to name him. The raven tilted his head and understood that something important just happened. "Well, that's one thing down," Naruto muttered. "Still plenty to go."

—oo000oo—

At the foot of the mountain with a dozen ANBU guard, Raikage Ē stood and waited. It had been a week he couldn't honestly say he wanted over because he doubted that Nobody would come through with what he said. He just grabbed a cigar and put it in his mouth when there was three flashes of light. There stood Nobody with a sword on his back wrapped in bandages and two other men. If the restraints around their hands was anything to judge by, they were certainly not his bodyguards. "Ah, Raikage, right on time," Noboddy said with a smile. Seeing him about to light his cigar, Nobody said, "Please, let me. You never light a cigar with lighter." Snapping his fingers, a flame appeared at the end of his right index finger that he held before the Kumo leader.

Ē looked at him a moment before leaning forward and taking a few puffs. "So, Nobody, I take it that neither of these two are your acquaintance?"

"Course not, he wants to see how this goes first," Nobody replied while snapping his fingers to put the fire out. "This fellow here is Barry, Barry the Butcher. He's from the east, really, really, far-east. Say hello Barry."

"Hello Barry," the restrained man said with a helpless grin.

"Barry is a mass murderer," Nobody continued. "He was to be executed two days ago. I purchased him on the agreement that he still die. The other is Harv. I don't know if I need him just yet. And this is of course the blade you wanted. Since the original is a 'head chopping cleaver', my associate decided to keep the style going." Taking the blade off his back, he pulled off the wraps and showed it to Ē. It was a kitchen knife but this one was the size of a bastard sword. "No name, yet, this blade is of course magical, as if the red glow wasn't a hint. It has exactly what you asked for with a few extras. Obviously the light is one of them. At will, it will dim or brighten." The red light turned as bright as a bonfire before vanishing. "Second it's sharp," Nobody said before stabbing it into a boulder and stopped a foot from the handle. "And lastly, the ability to repair itself." Letting go of the weapon, Nobody did a roundhouse kick to the handle, snapping the blade at the boulder surface. Picking it up, Nobody said, "The magic is found in the hilt so as long as that is whole, the weapon can repair itself. Either by A, putting the pieces back together," Nobody said, putting a hand to the rock, then into the rock, and pulling the blade out a little where he held the two together. The hilt pulled the blade back to it and melded the two pieces back together.

"Impressive but that isn't what I asked," Ē told him.

"I know, just hang on a second," Nobody replied before breaking the blade once again. Walking over to Barry, Nobody said, "And here is option B." Without ceremony, Nobody stabbed the broken blade right into Barry's chest. Before their eyes, Barry began to turn into a mummy from all his blood being sucked out of him as the blade broke out his back. Coming to a tapered end, the sword was fully reformed so Nobody pulled it out, dropping the criminal to the ground. "Satisfactory guaranteed. Looks like I don't need to kill you, Harv, it's your lucky day."

"Not like it matters," the rugged criminal said, not really caring.

"So, Raikage, do we have an accord?"

"…Yes, we do. How much for that blade?"

"Hmm. First there is the supplies needed for it. Ten pounds of steel, half pound of wood, and a few other things, one criminal for the demonstration, time to make and shape and time to enchant. This blade is yours for the modest price of just a hair over five thousand."

"How big a hair," Ē asked.

"Heh, fifty five hundred for this finely crafted, oversized kitchen knife. Fifteen hundred dealer fee, one thousand for Barry, the rest goes to the maker. Oh, and this is non-negotiable," Nobody told him matter-of-factly. "If you want to meet with the man, say so."

"…First, I want to inspect that blade," Ē told him, holding out his hand.

"Of course," Nobody said as he handed it over.

Ē took it and did a quick test of the blade. The balance was rather good for its shape, surprising Ē, and it quickly became apparent that the blade was far from weak. With his regular strength, no chakra, he couldn't bend it, making him once more question just who Nobody was at being able to break it so easily. "Tell me, what's to keep me from keeping this now that I have it?" Nobody smirked and snapped the fingers on his off hand, making the blade reappear back in his hands. "Well now, that is a nifty trick. So are you going to do that after you get your money?"

"Course not," Nobody said before holding up his off hand, showing off a ring made from the same metal as the sword. "The ring and sword are bound together, snap your fingers on the hand wearing it and the sword appears in your hands, so long as it is within a mile. If you find the sword adequate, you need only hand over my money to keep it."

"…It is truly a fine sword," Ē admitted. "I expected nothing its quality from you, I freely admit. Five thousand, five hundred is a good price." Ē nodded to one of his ninja who took out a bag and started counting out money. They nearly didn't have enough to pay him with. Once Nobody collected the money, he kept twenty five hundred for himself and put the rest aside before handing over the sword and ring. "When can I meet the maker?"

"Right now," Nobody said before snapping his fingers once more. A flash of light and a man in a black cloak and an orange spiral mask with a single eye appeared. "Tobi, it is good to see you again. And I have good news, the Raikage absolutely loves your work. Here is your money, I have my money, and now that I've gotten you two together, I'm gone. Remember Raikage. Eye. Have. You." Saying that, Nobody grabbed Harv by the shoulder and vanished in another flash of light.

All of them looked to where Nobody had been for a moment longer before facing each other. "Well, Tobi is very happy to meet you," the masked man said to him. "Shall we talk business?"

—oo000oo—

For a week, Naruto had stayed at home except when given permission to leave and Deis was grateful for that. He did anything he was asked to do and never got upset and Deis was grateful for that too. But what Naruto hadn't done that she was upset about is talked to her about what happened while he was away. She could feel something did happen to him and that it physically changed him. The question was what was it. "Naruto," Deis said, standing at his door.

Naruto opened it, still in those clothes he picked up in the Underdark despite new, fitting clothes he favored before he left being given to him. "Yes, Kaasan?"

"I would like to talk to you about something in my study."

"Yes, Kaasan." Naruto followed her obediently into the room and remained standing while Deis took her seat.

"Go ahead a sit," she said after a moment. When he had, Deis leaned forward a little and voiced her concerns. "Naruto, I have been waiting patiently for you to tell me about what all happened down there in Suldanessellar and yet you have yet to say anything. For most of it, I am willing to continue to be patient but there is just one thing, Naruto, that I will not wait any longer for." Holding up both hands, an orb of shimmering light appeared in both. Visual representations of a person's mana. "I know just about everything that happens within Uzu no Kuni, Naruto. I was able to find the difference within you on that first day. Why has you mana changed from this," she held forward the mostly green orb, "to this?" The other sphere was turquoise with spot more green or blue than the rest of it. Not a significant change, it would have likely changed to that before Naruto reached old age. But that was after decades of his magic evolving.

"…Alucard-sensei helped me learn at a faster pace that just normal so that I could come home sooner."

"How?"

"He gave me a drop of his blood and it merged with my own," Naruto told her straight up. "I am still me, a woren, but a very small part of my blood comes from the lineage of the vampire Dracula."

"…Yes, I am familiar with the spell. Bleu did it with me long ago to jump start my magic. But she wasn't a damphir. What was the outcome?"

"I don't thirst for blood, I don't have any of the strengths or weaknesses of a vampire. I have their skills."

"Such as?"

"Transformations, mostly, I am also show a hand with their summoning familiars."

"What transformations?"

"Similar ones Alucard has. He could turn into a bat, wolf, and poisonous mist. I…can become a tiger, a raven, and mist but I don't have the skill yet to maintain them."

"I see… Alucard is a few thousand years old, I'm not surprise such powerful abilities were carried over with his blood. And beyond those?"

"The true purpose of it, my body learned to fight. As I went through the motions, I learned the moves and stances almost as soon as I made them. It came down to applying them."

"And since he knew an untold number of weapons…" Deis trailed off and Naruto picked it up.

"Alucard had to teach me how and when to use each of them," Naruto finished.

"…Very well. You are going to be busy for a few years, Naruto."

"I am?"

"Yes, he didn't pass unto you spell transformations but innate ones. Which means that I shall have to teach you how to truly withdraw them at will as well correct that summoning you did on the roof a few nights ago. That spell took too long."

"Yes, Kaasan."

"Thank you for telling me," Deis said as she stood up with a smile. Walking around her desk, she pulled him close, kissed him on the forehead, and rested her head on his. "Have I told you how I missed you and was worried?"

"Yes but I won't stop you from doing it again." She just hugged him and remained silent. "Kaasan, could you also show me how you fight? With that sword I mean?"

"Yes. It's been a few years since I've done something like that but I can."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I will get Naruto back to Cutter eventually so don't worry about that. This chapter was more of a buildup to what's coming. The Four Beast will be back, as will Nobody and Tobi.

See ya space cowboy.


	22. Chapter 21

The woman moved the light in his eyes to the left, back to center, and then to the right. "Well Mister…Kurasa," the doctor said as she continued to examine his eyes. "I must say, this is unique. I have never seen a degeneration of the eyes similar to this."

"Comes from my family," 'Sensu' Kurasa replied to the doctor he was visiting in Nami no Kuni. She removed the light, making him blink, as he continues. "Started with my clan's founder and has happened ever since. Any idea why?"

"Oh yes," she said as she began writing on a piece of paper. "Do you know about the Rods and Cones in the back of one's eyes?"

"Not really."

"Well, the eye works by the lenses in the eyes focusing the light that enters them into the back where it hits these rods and cones. The cones respond to three colors, red, blue, and green, and are charged with electricity to let your brain see. The rods are used in low light and can only see in black and white. A person who is color blind is using rods instead of cones."

"…Oh," Kurasa muttered. "I will admit, I heard that medical from Uzu no Kuni was advance but to actually be able to explain this…"

The woman smiled with a nod. "Over the last several examinations, Mister Kurasa, I have been able to determine the problem. The rods and cones are not being charged with electricity. That or the degradation of them is the usual cause of blindness. But as you will remember, we have been able to stimulate them into charging as well as they are also in working conditions. As I said before, your degrading vision is caused by an outside source. And I believe I now know what that source is."

"You do?"

"Oh yes, there was a case like this in Uzu no Kuni about a hundred and seventy years ago, I think. I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier," she informed him. "The patient, at the time, was a Sora that was going blind. Back then, medical practices were…barbaric I guess you could say. With the increase of technology, we have created X-rays, sonograms, all kinds of things. Either way," she said shaking her head.

Uchiha Kurasa was seeing this doctor not because of his eyes but because she was a doctor from Uzu no Kuni having come here to help with a surgery and stayed to examine his eyes. Doctor Sora Momo was a woman without wings, tail, or plates, she was as human as any could get.

Dr. Momo cleared her throat, "It wasn't a doctor that solved the problem but another mage. He said that repeated mana use in something could cause crystallization. The patient was using mana in his eyes for a series of spells. I believe that what is happening with you is similar."

"I don't use…mana," Kurasa told her.

"Oh, I know that. It is quite possible that what is happening is the crystallization of chakra around the cones and rods. You can't see because these crystals are blocking the light from reaching them."

"So…what can be done?"

"Hmm. I believe there are three options available for you. The first is surgery, with would remove these crystals manually. I don't particularly like this idea myself for the risk involved."

"Can that be done?"

"Oh yes, just not easily. The tools themselves are almost impossible to find and to put it lightly it will hurt. Plus if things go wrong, you could lose your eyesight completely. The second option is medication. We could definitely slow the progress but I am unsure if it will remove the crystals. The third option is prevention. I must assume you are a ninja, mister Kurasa, and that through one of your jutsu(s), this is causing the chakra to concentrate in your eyes. This jutsu must never be used again, even with medication or surgery else it will continue."

"…Is there a forth option?"

"Yes but it is one I am hesitant on giving."

"What is it?"

"Magic could reverse the process."

"Why hesitate then?"

"Because you are a ninja and the one needed for this would be a mage from Uzu no Kuni. I don't believe any would agree to do it." She finished writing and looked to him. "Tell me, mister Kurasa, how long has this condition been taking place?"

"Five, six years."

Dr. Momo nodded and started making calculations. "Has it been happening over time or is there 'jumps'?"

"…It happens when I use a family jutsu."

"How many times have you used it?"

"About fifteen times."

"…Judging by the condition your eyes are in and the rate it is happening, I say if you use it three more times without medication you will be blind, four or five with." She put the sheet of paper in a file and fully faced him. "I suggest you never use it again. I will contact you once I have the needed prescription to possibly reverse the damage."

"And if one of the mages agrees to help me?"

"I shall inform you. Have a good day, Mister Uchiha." Kurasa froze as he about walked out the door. "Changing your last name from Uchiha to Sensu, a folding fan, isn't as creative as the person that created your new identity thought it was."

"…I'll be sure to pass along the message," Kurasa said with a smirk.

—oo000oo—

Deis leaned back in her favorite chair in her study, relaxed as the sound of silence filled the air. Naruto was out enjoying the day, Carol was playing with a friend, and while Yuki was still here, she was quiet and being watched by her father. Not a sound to disturb her…

"Gotcha," Rei sudden called, snatching up his four year old daughter.

"EEEEE, daddy," she called before he began tickling her. Laughing, she somehow escaped his grip and was chased around the house before being picked up outside Deis's study.

"All ready for mommy," Rei said, hold his screaming child out for her to take.

Deis sighed helplessly but smiled and took her. "I'll get you back for this, Rei, I will."

—oo000oo—

In the three years since Naruto returned from his time in Suldanessellar, Naruto had not once gone to see Suzuka nor had she sought him out. While he wanted his position as her student back, she had decided he was unfit for it so she must decide when he could return. He had no delusion that she kept track of him as well as his progress. She was a friend of his mother; she had to know just about every move he made. Likely she was told to wait until Naruto was done training in his summoning and shapeshifting abilities.

Today was a day off from training in any form so Naruto was using it to get together with his friends. "This is a stupid idea," he heard Din say as they all looked down into an old lava tube that dropped far out of sight.

"When isn't something a stupid idea," Gaara replied, looking from Naruto, to Konan, Hinata, finally Din. "I promise you it's down there."

"…She's right, this _is_ a stupid idea," Konan said, leaning over to look farther down. "I'll go first." Konan stepped over the ledged and dropped from sight, leaving no trace but her scream as she slid down the tube and dropped into an underground pool. "It's gorgeous down here," she shouted up to them a moment after the splash.

Hinata grinned and dived in after her sister. "Going down!" Followed by Gaara doing a cannonball.

Naruto smirked but looked to Din. "You going to be able to do this?"

"…You know we're claustrophobic, don't you?"

"Just makes sense. The Sora are like birds and birds can't fly up something that small in ratio."

Frowning, Din stepped up to the tunnel mouth and looked down… "I can't!" She stepped back, "Just looking down there makes my head spin." She moved back and stood on the other side of Naruto. "Can't we go to a waterfall instead?" Naruto looked longingly to the drop, making her sigh.

"Din, if you can't do it then we'll go somewhere else," he said after a moment.

"No, I can tell you want to. Go ahead, Naruto. Just…later, can we do something?"

"Sure, just tell me where and we'll meet you there."

"…No, Naruto, _we._" Naruto got such a blank look on her face that it made her giggle.

"Uh…are you asking me out on a date, Din?"

"Yes."

"I…"

"Naruto, Din, hurry up and come down," Konan shouted.

"Coming now," Din called to her. "Tonight, in the glade where we first met, at seven, I'll have it ready."

"I…" Din suddenly raised her hands and pushed him in. Naruto went in backwards and for three seconds, free fell before being covered with water from another tube joining this one and sliding down the rest of it on moss. "WWWHHHOOOAAA!" Hitting water, he broke the surface sputtering and laughing at the rush. Above ground, Din smiled as her best friends had fun before walking away. A tunnel that small could easily hurt her wings.

—oo000oo—

"Yahoo," Konan shouted, dropping down again. Naruto was laughing, sitting one of the giant crystals the room was filled with. As magma moved through the tunnels, mineral molecules were being carried with it. This room emptied of magma shooting up through the tunnels or back down the now sealed flow, dropping the heavier molecules along the walls. When cooled quickly like on the surface, the molecules have little time to form becoming small crystals. In the tubes though, the heat can take decades to fully dissipate even after the magma is gone. This underground pool was a giant hollow geode larger than a house.

"Gaara, obviously we aren't the first to find this," Naruto said to him, motioning to a stairway to the surface while using crystals to focus the lights into the room. "Why haven't we heard of this?"

"…Don't know, really. Kaasan said it was really popular about two hundred years ago but people started going elsewhere. Guess they just forgot about it."

"Naruto! Have you checked out the bottom," Konan called.

"Be right there," he replied. "Gaara, I got one last question. Do you ever…have trouble with girls?"

Gaara looked to him with an eyebrow raised before giving a gut shaking laugh. "Some, Aliizsa sometimes, few beach bunnies, Fū even, but I'm not touching this. You deal with Konan and Din on your own."

"Hey, wait a minute, Konan is my best friend," Naruto protested.

"Sure, sure."

Naruto rolled his eyes before diving into the water and followed Konan down. They reached the bottom and Konan motioned to one of the crystals. It was a beautiful rainbow of colors and even clear in spots. He smiled at seeing it and couldn't help but wonder just how wonderful was the world even without magic. Why couldn't the ninja nations seeing what he saw? He ran a hand over the crystal before swimming back to the surface and taking a deep breath. "This is so cool, I wish Din could see it."

Konan, having come up with him, squirt the water from her mouth at his face and asked, "Why didn't she take the stairs if she was afraid?"

"Still underground," Gaara told them, getting Naruto to turn away from Konan. Seeing the tanuki suddenly grin, Naruto turned around to get a splash of water in his face.

"Oh, is that how you want to play," Naruto asked before he swung his arms back and forth as fast as he could, sending wave after wave at Konan, making her scream in delight.

She held her arms in a block before jumping on him, taking him under for a few moments. Coming back up laughing, she protested, "Naruto! That's cheating! Stop tickling me!" She swam for shore as Naruto resurfaced. She gave him a mock glare and Naruto accepted it, never wanting days like this to end.

"WwwwhhhhoOOOAAA!" Hinata did a cannon ball just feet away from Naruto and came back up to the surface. "I love it here!" She looked to Naruto and saw the splash water dripping from his face. "Oops."

—oo000oo—

Skarmory, Naruto's raven familiar, watched Naruto pull the last wrap around his right hand. "You're sure she is wearing that," Naruto asked his friend, getting a 'caw' in affirmative. "What do you mean, relax? I am relaxed." He was wearing his vest, slacks, and wraps with his heels and toes free to touch the ground and dig in. Tying a bandanna around his forehead to keep his hair from his eyes, he headed out. "Kaasan, I'm going out."

"Where are you going this late?"

"I…" Naruto hesitated but shrugged. She'll likely find out anyway. "Din asked me to meet her. Skarmory said he saw her with a picnic basket."

"And that's why you're wearing these again?"

"I still like these," Naruto defended. "I just like looking my best."

"Okay, have fun…uh, on second thought, don't do anything you shouldn't."

Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't ever change, Kaasan."

Deis smiled as he walked away, his tail swishing around happily with a hint of nervousness. Her son had grown into a young man almost overnight it seemed. Blinking at that thought, she called her husband. "Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Take a look at Naruto."

Rei looked at his son as he ruffled his sister's hair before walking out. "Looks a lot like me at that age. Why?"

"Just…when did he grow up? He was so small when he got here and every little thing was an adventure. He just left on a date, did you know that? Didn't ask permission to go out, just left. And I realize he's been doing that for a while. When did this happen?"

"Honey, he's sixteen, almost seventeen. I know that seems a blink of an eye to dragons but it is a long time. You've had many children, dear, you knew this would happen."

"I know…" She sighed, "Maybe it's that none of the rest ever caused me anywhere near as much emotional havoc as him. Meeting him and everything attached to it. Him leaving and coming back, actually teaching one of my children some of my arts."

"He does seem drawn to trouble," Rei mused. "Probably why he likes Konan so much."

—oo000oo—

"Afternoon, Anzu," Ayame said, walking into a small tea house in the middle of Tetsu no Kuni.

"Hello, Ayame, the usual?"

"Heh, yes please." Ayame sat down at a table, her mouth already watering at the taiyaki, the best in the whole elemental continent. Getting a cup and pot of tea, she was about to start drinking when someone sat down across from her.

"Hello, Ayame-chan," Jiriaya said with a smile.

"…Jiriaya," Ayame said slowly, filling her cup and picking it up with her off hand. "A particular reason you are bothering me? How did you even know where I would be for that matter?"

"You tend to move in a cycle," he replied cheekily. "When you're out of…work, shall we say, you visit certain shops more than others. And during those periods, you always come here after getting a snow plum pie in Yuki no Kuni. As for the reason, I just want to talk."

"Uh huh, last time someone from Konoha wanted to talk to me, he tried to take what was mine." She took a sip from her cup and didn't set it down.

"I don't mean you harm, Ayame, I'm not your enemy."

"Nor are you my friend," she told him.

Jiriaya looked to her arm going under the table and asked, "Could you maybe put your hands on top?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. What kind of weapon is it?"

"Hand crossbow powerful enough to get through your clothes, armor, and magical enhancements," she promised. "The bolt is covered with a paralyzing poison that will lock you up in a heartbeat after it hits you. _And_ I'm aiming for your crotch so don't even try something perverted."

"…Ouch," Jiriaya muttered. "Well, since I'm here and you're here, can we talk?"

"If I say no?"

"I imagine my choices are to leave or get shot, right?"

"If I said no."

"…So, I am wondering how Naruto is doing."

"Naruto's fine, went on his first date yesterday."

Jiriaya smiled at that and said, "With who?"

"You wouldn't know her," Ayame assured him.

"…Is he happy?"

"Very."

"Healthy?"

"Yes. Why don't you ask the question you really want to ask?"

"…Is he still mad at me?"

Ayame gave him a wry grin. "He hasn't mentioned you or even thought of you in over three years that I know of."

"That's kind of depressing."

"What do you expect, Jiriaya? You left him alone when he was an infant and needed you and you came into his life when he needed a mother instead. You don't get to complain about being disliked by him because if you really cared you would have been there."

"I was."

"Really?"

"I paid for his apartment and his care."

Looking upset, she slammed her cup down, reached over the table, and slapped Jiriaya across the back of his head. "Big deal! He needed a family, not a benefactor! So you gave him, an eight year old boy, an apartment! What about helping him with his homework and picking him up when he fell? Holding him when he scraped his knees or teaching him to just throw a ball? It takes more than a paycheck to be family!"

Glaring at him one last time, she accepted the three taiyaki happily and took a bite out of the hot, fish shaped pastry. "I know," Jiriaya said after a minute.

"Did you know then or is it something drilled in your head since then?"

"Then."

"So why did you just abandoned him?"

"I thought he would be better off without me."

"You know what, for once you are right. He is better off without you." She hoped it hurt as much as that pained look on his face said it did. "Anything else?"

"I was hoping I could maybe see him."

"…That would be up to him." She took another bite out of her taiyaki followed a drink of her tea.

"Can you go ask him?"

"Not until I finish my meal."

"I would rather you go now."

"And leave these here to cool, unguarded? No way. For all I know this could be just some cheap plan for a free meal. Your reputation says you aren't above it."

"I would never!"

"What about that time you took your students to a town and made them give over most of their money, saying it was one of the vices of ninja, only to take it and blow it in a 'buy-me-drinkie', hmm?"

Jiriaya blinked and said, "You know about that?"

"Sarutobi came to our shop a lot and had a lot of stories about his students." She took another bite and said, "Anzu, has he ordered anything?"

"He asked for a second cup to be taken to your table but I told him you don't share."

"Good. I know you know but anything he orders is separate from mine."

"That's cold," Jiriaya muttered.

"I am not your friend, I am not your dining partner," Ayame snapped. "I am the woman with the itchy trigger finger pointing a crossbow at your pair." She could hear his legs clap together and stay that way. "Glad you finally get my point." Her meal was finished in silence. Setting her money down, she wiped her mouth off and said, "Stay here. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, take it as a no. Reumos." Ayame vanished exactly like Sarutobi told him, no _bamf_, no light, no pop, just gone.

Sitting there, waiting, he couldn't help himself. "…Reumos?" No dice.

—oo000oo—

Ayame appeared outside Naruto's home and walked in. "Deis-sama? Can I talk to Naruto?"

"Good afternoon, Ayame," Deis called from the kitchen. "What else should go in it," Ayame heard her ask.

"Almonds," Yuki cheered.

"I know where they are," Carol said, running to get them. Ayame walked in to see a mess. "Heya, Ayame!"

"Good to see you, child," Deis said as she took a handful of almonds and dropping them in a bowl. "Carol said she wanted to make some cookies. I asked her what kind but she didn't know. So now everything is going in."

Ayame laughed and said, "I can see. Chocolate chip, raisens, oatmeal, almonds…what's this?" She lifted a jar of cream colored…stuff inside.

"Peanut butter, I had to fly a long way to get it," Deis replied.

"Hmm…I'll have to try some. Frosting, too. Wait, focus, where's Naruto?"

"Last I knew he was in back practicing with his father."

"Another knife fight," Ayame said with a shake of her head and a wry grin.

"It's how they bond," Deis dismissed.

"Thank you. Save a cookie for me." She walked out but not before trying this little colorful, bite size food. Turned out to be a hard, sweet coating over chocolate. "Hmm, I am really going to have to try one of these. Don't forget the cinnamon."

"I forgot about that," Carol said before diving into the pantry.

Walking outside, she found the two not sparring but going through katas. The two men were perfectly mirroring each other with how they moved and their balance. They both made a slash followed by a kick. Standing there with their legs extended, they twisted their feet still on the ground to rotate, revealing they were also blindfolded. "Hello, Ayame-niichan," Naruto said to her.

"Hello, Naruto. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Go ahead son, I'll finish up and head inside," Rei told him. Naruto nodded, lowered his leg, and removed the cloth.

Walking over, he asked her what it was. "Jiriaya was waiting for me at a diner I go to. He asked if he could speak to you."

Frowning, he said, "What about?"

"I think he wants to try again and be your godfather."

"Don't need one," he dismissed.

"I know that and you know that. I think even he knows that too. But he isn't going to give up."

"…What do you think?"

"I think we should ignore him or deal with him. The problem with ignoring him is he hasn't given up for almost ten years, he probably isn't going to give up now."

Naruto sighed but nodded. "Alright. Just be ready, he could be under orders to try and catch me for the Kyuubi."

"I'm sure if it's some kind of trap, we can handle it." Naruto nodded as he grabbed his saber and wrapped the belt around his waist. "When you're ready."

Grabbing his arm, she said, "Reumos." A moment of black was all that Naruto saw or felt before blinking his eyes at seeing all the snow. "Welcome to Tetsu no Kuni, Naruto."

"Gah! It's cold! I change my mind, let's go back!"

Ayame laughed at how used to the islands Naruto was now. "Weak, Naruto, very weak."

"Naruto?" They turned around to see Jiriaya standing at the door of a tea house. Naruto frowned while Jiriaya looked shocked. "I guess I was still expecting a boy, not a young man."

"Yeah, happens when you only meet someone twice in nine years," Naruto said before walking inside, pushing him out of the way. Kicking the snow off his boots and taking them off, he sat down at a table and motioned him to do the same.

"…I'm actually at a loss now," Jiriaya muttered. "Tried to plan it out a thousand times but now that it's happening…"

Sighing, Naruto shook his head. "Why do you care, let's start with that."

"Because you are the son of my best student, someone like a son to me! He named you after a character in one of my books! I was…honored when Minato and Kushina asked me to be your godfather."

"But not enough to honor their trust and faith in you," Naruto countered.

"Yes, I screwed up, I know, but come on, they were both in the prime of their lives and neither were going to do missions anymore! I thought I was going to be taking you fishing or teaching you jutsus, being there on your birthdays."

"Which you didn't even do," Naruto shouted.

"Kid, can you imagine me as your father figure? Everything I come up with isn't pretty."

"No, Jiriaya, I can't! The only person I can imagine as that is my grandfather! Rei and Deis are the only ones that never held anything back and treated me like their child! So, picturing you as my father is never going to happen because you never let me! Instead of caring for me you left me alone in that forsaken place!"

"…I know I didn't do right by you," Jiriaya said to him.

"Or my parents," Naruto interrupted.

"Or your parents. I want to fix that."

"Why bother? You have to know you will always be a stranger to me."

"I…have to. For what I did wrong to you and them, I have to make it right."

"Sounds like you're trying to assuage a guilty conscious," Naruto growled. "Actually, it sounds like total bull shit and a trap! What did you expect, I get teary eyed, hug you and call you uncle or something?"

"No, I…"

"…Well, say something! Anything! Give me an excuse, you're good with those! 'I had enemies, Naruto' or 'It was too dangerous, Naruto'! Say something to make up for being gone all my life!"

"There is nothing I can say," Jiriaya admitted. "I couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a child."

"You didn't want it," Naruto accused.

"…No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

Naruto glared at him a long time without saying anything. "So why try now? Why keep trying when I hate you?"

"Because I don't hate you. You are still my god child and there is still much for you to learn. Not just about your parents or ninja. I want to show you what shaped your parents to be who they were. A chance to take you fishing. I want to show you the wonderful things in life outside of Uzu no Kuni."

"And just how many of those wonderful things are whore houses?"

"Naruto…"

"No, I listened to you now you are going to listen to me! Did you honestly think I would care how good a guardian you might be? If you had just showed up one day, at any time, and told me you would be taking care of me, I would have been ecstatic! I would have jumped for joy, throw myself in your arms, and have never left! I just wanted someone there for me like I saw everyone else had! Eight years there, alone, ignored, _abandoned_, while you ran around and blew what money you had on hookers, and booze!"

"That's why I…"

"Shut up! I'm talking! Maybe you would have been horrible but so what! I wouldn't have given a damn! Hell, I probably would've thought it was cool, that no matter how old you get, you can still act as young as you feel! I would've loved every second of it! Hell, I would've loved just a little time if you explained it to me! Yes, I get it that Konoha needed information and that means you doing the work! Maybe just once and twice every few months show me a jutsu, teach me to fish, throw a ball even! Don't you dare come to me _now_ trying to make up for a promise you failed to keep seventeen damn years ago!"

Jiriaya watch him rant and was surprised as a few tears showed up at the end. "That all?"

"NO! I was so sad and scared there! People ignored me and if they didn't they were mean! Hateful to a little child and for what? I didn't know why! I cried myself to sleep so many times because _you_ couldn't face the responsibility you accepted! Do you know how well a six year old can care for himself? Being given this huge apartment and being told that I had to live there, alone, with no help! If it wasn't for the Old Man, I would have died! And during all this, where were you? Boozing and sleeping around with whatever would spread their legs! Hell, you probably used me as a pickup line! 'Oh, I got a four year old godson back home.' Bullshit! Did you once, just once, worry about me or were you always too drunk or hung over to care?"

"…Not nearly as much as I should have. I thought you would be okay."

That was exactly what Naruto didn't want to hear. Naruto gave him a right hook that threw him from the table. "You son of a bitch! You thought? You _thought_! You should've made sure! You should've stopped by and looked at what I lived in! Hell, you should try living it!"

"I have," Jiriaya muttered, grateful that Ayame was calming down the owner. "I stop living the life you accused of me. No more women, no more drinking like I had. You made your point back in Konoha."

"Bullshit," Naruto called it. "You are a ninja, you are a liar! You would say anything, do anything, to get what you want! You probably don't even want me! I bet this is all just to get the Kyuubi back in Konoha!"

"Then I would need to talk to that snake woman," Jiriaya stated, getting back up, making Naruto freeze. "Gerotora was the keeper of the scroll with the key. He was there when she pulled the Kyuubi from you and turned it into a fox the size of a cat. She has to be the person that collected the rest of them as well."

"…Have you told anyone?"

"No. What she did to the Kyuubi wasn't anyone's business. It is gone, that is all that matters. As for the others, I couldn't talk about them without revealing the fox." Naruto frowned and continued to glare at the man as he rubbed the cheek Naruto hit. Without another word, Naruto went to his boots and pulled them on. "Leaving?"

"Not yet, just don't want to hurt my foot."

"Hurt your…" His face was turned aside by a roundhouse kick from Naruto.

"That was for my first birthday." Naruto caught his collar and pulled him straight and punched him again in the face, breaking his nose this time. "That was for my first nightmare." The next punch started a black eye. "Not protecting me the first time I needed to go to the hospital." Split a lip. "Missing out when I started to walk." Naruto stepped back and said, "And this if for every other first you missed." Naruto kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could. Jiriaya's knees started to give out and he would have fell if not for Naruto grabbing his collar and keeping him standing. "Now you tell me, Jiriaya, am I worth getting close to? You have seven more years for me to work through." Though he couldn't say anything, he did nod. "…Fine, you will get your chance."

"You…forgive me?"

"Not in the least," Naruto assured him. "But you can now earn it." Naruto stepped pass him and said, "I'll make sure you can get on island. Just you. If you do one thing for Konoha and not to be my godfather, I'll personally see to it that you are kicked out of Uzu and can never get within a thousand miles of it. Got it?"

"Yes."

Ayame walked over with a smile and said, "Let's head back, Naruto, your sisters are making some cookies I really want to try." At his nod, she put a hand on his shoulder and they both vanished.

—oo000oo—

Once more in Uzu, Naruto frowned and said, "I need to check up on somethings, I'll see you later, Ayame-niichan."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Just need to visit someone." Naruto began walking away, heading to the beach. Reaching Bleu's house, he noticed Gaara out on the beach, enjoying himself as he usually did. Temari and Kankuro had both moved into their own houses here so he wasn't expecting to see them. Taking account of who was there, he saw a bunch of little critters in the yard or house. Ichibi sleeping on a cushion, Niibi stretched out on a windowsill in the sunlight, Sanbi eating a tuna inside his fishtank, Yonbi up in a tree, Gobi just trotting around the yard, looking for something to do, Rokubi sunning himself in the garden, Nanabi sitting on the wall not doing much, Hachibi sitting on the couch, and Kyuubi…

Turning around and not seeing him there either, Naruto wondered where the fox was. Stepping into the den, he saw Kyuubi laid out on a pillow, completely lack-luster. "Hey old fox."

Kyuubi lifted his head growled, and couldn't even finish before his head fell back down. "What do you want?"

"Okay, I know that's not normal. Where's the teeth, the promises of pain, dismemberment, and death?"

"I'll have you know I survive on blood of annoying ningen and coffee, both of which I haven't had any of in too long."

"…Coffee? Maybe I can get you some." Naruto picked him up and the fox just hung there in his hands, not even twitching a tail.

"Why do you care? You did this to me."

"I have never once hated you, Kyuubi. You knew my mother and my aunt, I want to be your friend."

"Sure you do, until you can take what you want from me."

Naruto lifted him up until they looked each other in the eyes. "No, what I wanted I have. The cycle is broken. You and the other will never have to be tools of war again." Kyuubi just shifted his head away. "You'll feel better after a cup of coffee."

Walking into the kitchen, he saw one of the conjured servants. _"Ah, master Naruto, it is good to see you again. Can I get you something?"_

"Yes, a cup of coffee. Is Bleu here?"

"_Yes, the mistress is. She is in her study, trying to understand the cause of the lethargy inhibiting the Bijuu."_

"They're all like this?"

"_Not all, Niibi can be especially active, but some like the Kyuubi rarely move."_ The servant got a mug and filled it with the black brew. _"Would you like cream and sugar?"_

"…Milk and two sugars," Kyuubi muttered. The servant got the coffee mixed up and handed it to Naruto. Setting them on the table, Naruto waited for him to drink some of it.

"Okay old fox, what is it really?"

"…There's nothing and that's the problem. At least when I was inside, I could watch the world and your struggles. Now, what is there to do? The most I can do is try to terrorize what mouse comes inside here. If I can get to them before Niibi or one of the others, my world is a small house on the beach."

"And if it was bigger than that?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter, I'm locked here so here is where I am staying." Naruto scratched him between the ears and left him to finish his coffee.

Opening the door, Naruto found Bleu standing in a circle of books, floating around her as she took them all in, trying to find something. "Bleu-obasan," Naruto said to her, getting her attention.

"Naruto," she replied, not looking away. "What brings you here?"

"Found out recently that someone from Konoha knows I no longer contain the Kyuubi. Remember that toad with the scroll all those years ago?"

"…Barely. So, that toad talked and now Konoha knows it."

"That's just it; he claims he hasn't told anyone."

Now Bleu looked to him. "He _claims_? You doubt him?"

"Of course I do, he's shinobi. I know you keep track of every attempted entry of Uzu from ninja, has any been Konoha?"

"No more than average," she stated after thinking of it for a while. "And not a single ninja has ever made for my home instead of the Foundry or one of the clan estates. Course they never get to their targets but still. Living right on the beach, they just have to walk up to here. No one does."

"…Damn, I was kinda hoping he was lying."

She nodded and stated, "It's Jiriaya, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You know very few people in the ninja villages. Of them, two you are friendly with and one you are not. Only Jiriaya has any connection to toads so it must be him."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Bastard wants to make up." He looked behind him and then back to Bleu. "Any luck finding out what's wrong with the Nine?"

"Some of them are fine," Bleu commented. "I think the problem is a bit simpler than I'm making it out to be. I can't find any problem that demons would go through to cause this lethargy."

Naruto nodded and thought about this a moment. "…They're animals," he suddenly stated.

"Excuse me?"

"They are demonic _animals_," he continued. "Look at them, I'm not quite sure what the Gobi is but they are all animals of some kind, wild animals."

"…There are large apes on another continent called gorillas. Domestication with these animals often go awry because long term separation from the jungles of their homes can cause insanity. The best way to prevent this is to live in a jungle habitat. Even then, only certain kinds as the 'mountain gorillas' will just allow themselves to die."

Naruto looked back to where they were just lying about. "Is that what is happening?"

"No, they are too smart to just let it happen. But obviously it is similar. They need…something to do. Or somewhere to go." She frowned as she tried to think of such places where they could cause no harm or be harmed.

"…I'm going to borrow your cat carrier," Naruto told her before walking out, grabbing it, and Kyuubi.

Hanging in his hand, Kyuubi groaned as he was placed in the cage. "Now what?"

"Take a nap," Naruto told him.

—oo000oo—

Kyuubi did try and take a nap, fell asleep a few times, but the swaying from his little prison woke him up every time. When it was set down, Kyuubi's ears twitched when he didn't hear the click of it being set on the floor. And was that…the wind?

"Okay, we're here," Naruto said, opening the cage. Kyuubi looked out and saw grass and no fence. Poking his head out, he looked around and saw he was far from the beach and the boundaries he had been ordered to stay inside. "I know the Bleu-obasan said you can't leave her yard so I took you out. Nice little loophole."

Kyuubi stepped out of the cage and felt the grass beneath his paws and the wind on his fur. Looking around he saw a field stretching out as far as he could see. "…Why bring me here?"

"So you can be you," Naruto said with a smile. "Foxes aren't meant to be pets. They are wild animals, living where they want, eating what they want. Fields like this are their homes."

"Showing me what I can't have?"

"No, giving it to you." Naruto picked him up and began scratching a spot between his ears. "You are my friend, I want you to be happy." Setting him back down, he closed the cage.

"…Just like that."

"Why not? It's safe here and if we need you, we can just call you."

Kyuubi stared at him a moment, the words he heard from Hashirama, his wife Miko, and Kushina playing in his mind. _'Kyuubi, your power is too great, I can't let you roam free any longer,'_ Hashirama said to him. _'If you use you power only hatred will come of it. Stay tranquil deep inside me,' _Miko had said after her husband sealed him within her. _'Neither of us have any kind of luck. You keep the world at bay and I keep you at bay,'_ Kushina stated when Kyuubi was transferred into her. _'No matter what they say, humans always say the same thing,'_ Kyuubi had roared back at her.

"I want you to be happy," Naruto said again, smiling at the fox.

"…Just like that, no seals, no orders, lies, even a 'get your shit and get out'," Kyuubi asked him.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. It's a big island, I'm not even sure we'll see each other again. Just be happy and free, like you're meant to be."

"…" Kyuubi stepped away as if testing and waited. Naruto didn't reach for him or the gate of the carrier. He picked it up and started back for Bleu's. "…Kurama," he growled.

"What," Naruto asked, looking at him.

"My name is Kurama, not Kyuubi, not 'Old Fox', not even that 'true name' the snake uses to keep me obedient. I have a proper name, Kurama, and you _will_ call me as such!" He growled as menacing as he could, his fur standing on end trying to look and sound mean.

"Kurama… That's a good name, Kurama. I like it." Kurama calmed, satisfied with that, before turning around and vanishing into the grass. "…No more slaves," Naruto muttered. "There will never again be another jinchuuriki. Hmm. Guess now we just need to get the Divine Beast to complete the set."

—oo000oo—

"So you just let him go," Bleu asked.

"…Yeah," Naruto told her.

"Just let the Kyuubi…"

"Kurama," Naruto corrected.

"Kurama," Bleu conceded, "wander off with no means of controlling him?"

"That about covers it." Around them, the other bijuu were listening intently.

"…Why?"

"Kurama, he knew my mother, he knew me, he's my friend. Back then when he was taken out of me and you looked for the others, I wanted it so there wouldn't be others like me. And then I met Kurama, and Ichibi, and Sanbi, and the others. They are all more than _just_ demons. They have fears and dreams and hopes. What Kurama feared was imprisonment."

"So…no nevermind all the things he had done and were done through him."

"He's just a fox," Naruto said with a shrug. "He'll get in trouble because that's what he does. I just want him happy."

Bleu took a deep breath, raised her hands so her thumbs were on her chin and index fingers touched the arch of her nose. "Naruto, with the nine here, they could never be used for war again. What if Kyu…Kurama gets captured again?"

"Then I will save him, even if it means dying myself. Him and any of the others."

It was quiet until the Yonbi walked over to him. "You're serious, you just let him go. No promises or anything?"

"Just let him go," Naruto confirmed.

The red furred ape looked introspective a moment before saying, "Can I…as well?"

"Me too," Nanabi inserted.

"And me," Hachibi continued.

"And me, I would like to go," Sanbi called.

"Can I go," Gobi asked.

"Please," Ichibi said.

"Nya, me as well," Niibi meowed.

"And me," Rokubi finished.

Bleu looked at them all and then to Naruto. He thought she might get mad but she didn't, she smiled. "Kurama," she called, snapping her fingers and the fox suddenly appearing before her.

"What the, why am I back here!" He focused on Bleu and growled before jumping on her tail, trying to bite it. Getting a good grip on the end, he hung there while Bleu lifted her tail to before her face.

"Kurama, I have something to tell you, all _nine_ of you." He stopped growling because of the tone of her voice but kept on hanging by the teeth. "All of Uzu no Kuni is now your home. While you may not leave it, anywhere within its borders you may go and reside. Now behave yourselves while out there. I expect that none of you become a nuisance. You will have to hunt and forage for yourselves. If you come back here, you will be expected to follow the same rules as before. Finally, in the case of an emergency, for your safety and the safety of those within this land, I may and will summon you back here until the danger has passed. You will grow no bigger than the normal animals you look like unless someone is attempting to capture you to take you away to bind you once again into a jinchuuriki or such. Also, you will not harm anyone that does not harm you. Nor shall you kill someone that has harmed you. And if needed, I may ask you to help defend Uzu no Kuni. Am I understood?"

"…We're on our own," Ichibi asked to make sure. "We step out of this yard and don't get any help, we are free in all forms."

"You will summon us if you need to," Niibi continued.

"Yes and yes," Bleu told them. "You are free of me and this house."

Kurama let go and dropped to the floor. Padding over to Naruto, he said, "You…got her to free us?"

"I guess I did," Naruto told

"We haven't been free for a very long time," Yonbi stated. "Naruto! I am Son Goku, the name given unto me by the Rikudo Sennin!" The great ape gave a bow, turned and ran for the fense, jumped over it, and vanished into the forest.

"I am Shukaku," the tanuki said before running away, slipping between the fence boards.

"Matatabi," the cat said before dashing away.

"Isopu," the turtle said, crawling out the gate.

"Kokuou," the horse like Gobi stated before galloping off.

"Saiken," the slug called, having climbed up on Kokuou.

"Choumie," the beetle said before flying off.

Hachibi watched them all leave and walked to the edge that he had to live behind for so long. The world seemed a lot larger now. "And I am Gyuuki. Uzumaki Naruto, you are truly one of a kind. I am honored to call you friend. We all are, I'm sure." Stepping across, he stampeded away, running like the offer may be rescinded if he stayed in sight.

With the rest gone, Naruto knelt down by Kurama. "Aren't you going to go, Kurama?"

"…I will, in my own time," he tried to shout. He climbed up Naruto and sat on his head. Looking to the door, he thumped his tails again him. "Since you couldn't leave well enough alone and I was brought back here for it, you'll take me back out!"

"Heh heh, sure. I guess we'll see you later, Bleu-obasan."

"Take care, Naruto, Kurama." She watched them leave and smiled happily. "About time they got the friend they were all looking for."

"Oh, Bleu-obasan," Naruto called from the yard. "What about the Divine Beast?"

She blinked, having forgotten about them. "The divine beast, forgot about them. I'll see what I can do!" Naruto took off running while Bleu frowned. She hadn't forgotten about something that important in several hundred thousand years. "Let's see, where are they now…Isn't the three headed shisa in Yumegakure? …Work later, now that I don't need to worry about them, I'm going to find a certain cutie and get lost in a bed!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Kurama walked deep in the forest before stopping. "Here good, Kurama?"

The fox looked around and hopped down from his head. "I guess here is fine." Kyuubi jumped down, growing to the size of a normal fox, and padded around a moment before sitting on his haunches and facing him. "…You are different, Naruto."

"Thank you," Naruto replied.

"Who says that is a compliment," Kurama countered but Naruto kept smiling. "I believe you are the first mortal I have ever met that I cannot understand."

"Not that hard, I just want things to be better for everyone. That we all get the chance to live without hatred. Forcing someone to do something they don't want to do is one of those things."

"…I…" Kyuubi shook his head and started walking away, not really having anything to say to that. "…Thank you. I think the Rikudo Sennin would have been proud to have met you Naruto. I don't know if you would value that but… I see now that I would have been proud to be your bijuu." He said nothing else, just walked away without looking back.

Seeing that, hearing him, Naruto felt his heart swell as he headed home. Instead of heading inside his home, he sat down in the shade of a tree, leaned against the truck, and closed his eyes. He could smell the cookies baking inside and knew he would head in to get one soon enough. But for now… He smiled when someone sat down next to him. "Heya Konan."

"Hi Naruto," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder and he leaned his on her head. "A little birdie told me you two finally went out on a date."

"Yeah…I hope you don't mind."

"I don't…I guess. We can be _just_ being friends." She sounded like it hurt to say that. "Just please…don't stop going on adventures with me."

"Okay," Naruto told her. "What do you want to do next? Bungee jumping down an active volcano?"

She smiled as she pictured that. "That would be fun. I'll get the heat resistant cords, you pick the volcano. After that we go skydiving." Naruto smirked as he thought of that. He couldn't imagine his life without Konan in it, it would be too sad.

"It's a date," he muttered to her, making her smile as well.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: No flames you Naruto/Konan fans, I'm not done yet. I got the big finish in mind and it will be worthy of your dedication. Quite frankly, some of you probably know what I'm setting up, and for those of you that don't you'll get it soon enough. Just beat Diablo 3 a few days ago, played as a Demon Hunter, and I loved it. Especially that one line the Demon Hunter said, _'I stand alone and as long as they keep coming, I_ _will never stop killing!'_

I think it is safe to say somehow the demon hunter will end up here in this story.


	23. Chapter 22

Advisor to the current Hokage, Senju Tsunade, tried once again to get his successor to pay attention to what he was saying. But she was stubborn and still didn't want the position. Luckily, him, Homura, and Koharu didn't give her a choice in the matter. "Tsunade, the Hokage has to appear more dignified than this."

"I don't give a shit, Old Man," she yelled at him, throwing an empty sake bottle at him. "You want someone that is 'dignified' and gives a damn about the title, then get someone else to do it!" Growling, she grabbed the first page atop her mount of paperwork, read it, growled some more, before throwing the pile off her desk. "Shizune, why the hell am I getting paperwork about if Okkoto's Shrimp wants a new type of shrimp! If those lazy asses in the whatever department sends me something like this again, I will knock them head over heels so fast they will wish I sent them on a suicide mission instead!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Katō Shizune said breathlessly as she tried to duck the ire of her mentor. Not that she really feared that Tsunade would hurt her but the Sannin had been most upset since those three dropped this on her.

"Tsunade-hime, please calm down," Koharu said to.

"I am calm! You see this face, this is a calm face! I am a calm person!"

"No, you are not calm," Koharu told her, undeterred.

"And why should I be? With the shit storm he left for me," she shouted, pointing at Sarutobi accusingly. "I'm surprised I can go home at night sometimes!"

"I know this seems bad," Hiruzen tried to plactate.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" She looked like she might have literally blown up like a volcano at the rate she was going but something decided to throw itself at her to vent her anger. An assassin. From the window a kunai on a chain came, aimed right for her jugular. It looked like Tsunade wouldn't see it in time but the woman without slammed her fist down on the edge of a book, flipping it up and blocking the weapon. Grabbing the chain, she gave a hard yank and pulled her would be killer inside. Unsurprising the person was wearing a cloak. What was surprising was their clawed hands holding the weapon. Flipping to his feet, the assassin somehow slipped his weapon from her grasp.

"Senju Tsunade, Konoha has been a danger to my home for too long, I will kill you and end that threat now," the attacker said in a young man's voice.

"Like hell you will, I'm not dying until I get out of this and can drink myself to death!" She didn't go for a weapon or call for aid, she just kicked her desk at him. The man was nimble, he took a step on the flying desk and flipped in the air, throwing the kama at the other end of the chain this time. To the shock of many, the weapon was blocked not by Tsunade but by Koharu, spinning around a weapon she hadn't used in nearly two decades, a bladed tonfa. Her spinning the weapon a few times to wrap the chain around the blade, she raised her other arm, holding the second of the paired blades, and brought it down on the chain, snapping it. Holding herself at the ready, Tsunade behind her prepared as well, and Sarutobi a heartbeat behind, the attacker decided to flee.

Crouching down on all fours, he jumped at the wall, landed with his hand and pushed off it with his feet, getting around them. Breaking through a window, he landed on the railing of the balcony, looking back, his tiger tail puffed up in agitation. "You have a reprieve, Tsunade, but don't think this if over!" He ducked down, avoiding his own kama that was throwing at him, and letting the weapon catch his hood. It was pulled back to reveal a yellow furred face with yellow hair, red stripes in his hair and two red whiskers on each cheek, and gold eyes.

"Naruto," Koharu called in shock, having trouble understanding what this was.

The young woren looked at her without recognition before flipping backwards over the edge and vanishing. Koharu ran to the edge and didn't see him. "This can't be right, there is no way that Naruto would attack us," Sarutobi muttered.

"You know who that was," Tsunade demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Kushina and Minato," Sarutobi continued. "But he has never done something like this…"

"And he never would," Koharu said, turning back to them. "Whoever that was, that wasn't Uzumaki Naruto, he didn't recognize me or Sarutobi." She slid her tonfa's back in their sheaths and rubbed her hands to help take the aching away.

"…I'm surprised you can still use those," Hiruzen said in wonder. "You couldn't ten years ago."

"Some tea _Naruto_ gave me to help restore some movements. I think I'm going to need two cups tonight. Regardless, someone is using Naruto's likeness to attack us, why?"

"…Because he is the last Jinchuuriki," Tsunade said as she grabbed her desk and pulled it back into place. "Someone wants him out of Uzu no Kuni, probably to take what he has or to use him for something. And I doubt they would count on one attack to do the job. Where else do you think they have done it and who do you think is is?"

"…If it was me, I would choose…every one of the great five. So that no one could argue over who would get him. If I wasn't one of them, that is."

"Attack all of them?" Tsunade sat back down with a frown. "If they know who supposedly attacked them…that would mean he would be sent somewhere…Hōzukijo Castle."

—oo000oo—

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Dorogan said, meeting with all five Kage's at once at the port Naruto used all those years ago to get to Uzu. Behind him and to the right were Rei and Naruto. To the left were Sora Aoi, eyebrow arched and not looking too impressed, and Rand Althor. "You five all are demanding that I hand over the son of one of the elders of Uzu no Kuni, to be tried, judged and punished by you ninja, is that it?"

"It is," Ōnokitold him. "He tried to assassinate all of us."

"I see…tell me, young man, could you honestly tell the difference between one Woren and another," Dorogan asked.

"He said his name," Ē told them.

"…Frankly, I think this is some attempt to take the last jinchuuriki for yourselves," Althor told them. "Naruto doesn't use a kama and kunai."

"I wouldn't have failed, either," Naruto told them all.

"Tell me, how many of you actually think it was Naruto," Aoi asked them.

"…Honestly, it seems like a set up to me," Yagura stated. "As an assassin, it was amateurish."

"I also don't believe it," Tsunade stated. "Some people that know Naruto were with me during the attack yet he didn't recognize them."

Baki closed his eye and considered this. "I have evidence that it was. Hair and blood." He held up a file.

"Let me see that," Aoi said, taking the file and reading it. "They have a hair sample that is a match to some they collected during the chuunin exams you participated in. They need a sample to compare the blood to though." She looked to the boy that one of her clan members had completely fallen for and didn't like where this was going.

"I wouldn't care if you have pictures," Rei stated. "Or a confession! There is no way on this earth or any other that I will let you have my son! Like hell will I send him to any of your villages, especially yours Ōnoki!"

"My village is ready to go to war for this," the Tsuchikage swore.

"Your village would be a smoldering crater before the end of the day," Rei promised.

"…Tousan," Naruto whispered to him. He said something to his ear that not even Dorogan could understand that made the elder woren snort.

"Fine. Give us your evidence and twenty four hours to consider this. But I want to know one thing, what I said before still holds. He is _not _going to any of your villages. So where would he go?"

"Normally, criminals in matters similar to this would be sent to Hōzukijo, a prison castle ran by Kusagakure," Yagura informed him.

"…Better than the great five at least," Rei said before turning around and leading his son away.

"If even one thing is wrong with this," Aoi said, motioning to the file, "I'll burn it and you'll never get to see Naruto in anything other than the enemy fighting you." She turned and headed back to see it taken care of.

Dorogan watched them leave before turning back to the five gathered there. "If that is all, I suggest you return to your villages. Tsunade, Yagura, I would like a word with you two in private."

"I am not leaving without…" Ē started to say but was interrupted by Althor.

"You would be killed for pushing this, I promise you. You have made your case, we will consider it, and if we find the case good enough, we shall act on it. So, I suggest you leave. Now."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that we might go to war over this," Baki asked.

"Not in the least. It won't be in our country that the fighting will take place in," Althor assured them.

"…You know, these subhumans talk a lot but I don't see them actually backing up much of it," Ōnoki stated. Though he was glared at by Dorogan and Althor, it was looks of shock from Tsunade and Yagura that he would even suggest it.

"Maybe we don't…but then we did fight in the Battle for Konoha as well as that battle in Ami," Dorogan told him. "So, _young man,_ I suggest you keep such thoughts to yourself. If you feel we aren't as strong as we make ourselves to be, then by all means throw the first stone. I would enjoy wiping you from the face of the earth."

Baki stepped away from the old man, not wanting to be anywhere near him if something happened. He still remembered what the Kazekage's house looked like after one of them was done in there. Ōnoki looked to him and then to Ē as he inched away. He knew the big man wasn't afraid but he likely didn't want to get caught in the attack either. "Fine, I'll leave it be, for now."

"Good," Dorogan said with a fake smile. "Now you three leave."

—oo000oo—

Dorogan stood before Deis, Rei, and Naruto, having told them everything he knew about what was going on. "Someone has gone through a great length to implicate Naruto in these attempted assassinations. Not that anyone in Uzu no Kuni would believe he would do such a thing."

"Yeah, kaasan would kill me for trying," Naruto told him. "Anyone using magic could track where I've been in the last week. This is so full of holes it's not even funny."

"But it does present a problem," Rei stated. "Like Dorogan said, they are going through trouble to get you to that prison. So I doubt they are going to give up. Deis, Dorogan, while I doubt they could become a danger in trying to get Naruto, do you agree they could and will become a nuisance for all from Uzu?"

"That much is clear," Deis growled. "So, we deal with them now."

"Hold it, Kaasan, you are not going to blast the whole of Kusagakure into nothing," Naruto said to her.

"I wouldn't," she denied.

"Yes you would," Naruto replied. "If they became a big enough problem you would. Not to say that we shouldn't but what if it isn't all of them?"

"The only way we could find out is if we send someone there," Deis stated. When Naruto nodded and cross his arms, she said, "No, not a chance, Naruto!"

"Kaasan, you and I both know I wouldn't be in any real danger."

"I am not sending my son to prison."

"Nor would I ask you to, I'm asking you to let me hunt down the people that are hunting me."

"…It's a good idea," Rei said after considering it. "No way we would send him in alone, I doubt they would let him go in armed. Have a few people flying above him waiting for a signal to come down and extract him."

"Rei!"

"Love, its either we let him now or he does it alone in a few years," Rei told her against her protest.

Deis frowned but said, "You're right. Okay, Naruto. I'll set you up with a contingency spell to get you out in an emergency and will get some of the Pathfinders and Shadows to watch over you."

"Also to escort you there," Dorogan added. "I wouldn't doubt it if they wanted you for it regardless of you going to the prison or not."

Naruto nodded, took off his belt with daggers and saber. "When do we get ready?"

"Now, they're still waiting," Dorogan told him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood before the gathered Kages, looking disgruntled as restraints were placed on his hands.

"I will take possession of the prisoner," Ē said, stepping forward only to be stopped by Velve drawing his ax and poking him in the chest with it.

"I don t think so," Velve growled. "There isn't a one of you we will trust with this task, we will take him ourselves."

"You? Members of his own country," Ōnoki shouted.

"Damn right," Talinth, the elementalist Ryu princess, replied. "There is no way we would let you do it. What, are you afraid that we will try and steal him back?"

"We are the ones giving him up," Dinzt told them. "If we didn't want you to have Naruto, we would've kept him to ourselves. Ōnoki, your ninja have sworn revenge against the Yondiame Hokage. Ē, your ninja tried to kidnap his mother, as well as several ninja from Konoha under the pretense of peaceful negotiations. And Baki, your ninja have attacked a prominent member of Uzu on her one and only visit to Sunagakure. An action that cost the Yondiame Kazekage his life. Frankly, all of you have a stake in making sure he doesn't reach his destination beyond the Bijuu sealed inside him."

"Actually, I want to know why your country is the only one still in possession of one of the Nine Tailed Beast," Ē demanded.

"Ask Akatsuki," Naruto told them. "They tried to kidnap me when I was younger to extract it from me."

"Akatsuki," Baki asked. "They are the ones…" He fell silent when he remembered giving them the information about the Bijuu. "I see."

"Kazekage, do you know something," Ōnoki asked.

"If he does or doesn t, I don t care," Naruto growled. "Let's just go to that damn prison and get this over with."

"Just a minute boy," Ē said, stopping him before he took a step. "Just need to do something first. Darui, check him over, would you?"

One of the Kumo shinobi stepped forward, wearing a blank clay mask over his eyes and nose. "Dull," he muttered. "This mask lets me see magic. I just mutter the incantation and… Bloody hell!" Durai threw his head to the side, dislodging the mask, and rubbed his eyes. "Crap…"

"Darui," Ē asked in concern.

"Hah, you used a mask that let you see magic," Velve asked them while laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's blind now for looking at him." He pointed to Dinzt who shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time," the hawk like Sora clan member said as he rubbed his left cheek under the eye patch.

"Wait, couldn't he have meant you, Velve," Talinth asked.

The Dark Knight was going to say no when he considered how many fel-weapons he carried. "Ano…I guess he could be. And you, Talinth, how much magic are you carrying?"

"Enough," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, enough already," Ē growled. "Step away from him and let Darui check him over."

"If he can still see," Dinzt muttered before moving aside, followed by the others.

"Can you still see," Naruto asked Darui while stepping up to him.

"Yeah…didn t expect to see that though." Darui shook his head and carefully glanced at Naruto. "Magic clothing. I'm not seeing anything else at the moment."

"Take them off boy," Ē commanded.

Naruto hesitated but started removing his shirt while Dinzt took off his hat and grabbed something from the underside of the cap. A girl from Iwa grabbed his arm, "What are you…" She knocked it from his hand and it fell to the ground, growing larger as it did.

"Oh no," Dinzt said, jumping back and covering his eyes with his hands…before cracking his fingers to watch. The cloth hit the ground and a hole opened up beneath the ninja, dropping them a few feet. The girl climbed out first and glared at him. "I was just grabbing him a change of clothes," he said innocently. "And do tell, what is your name, oh impatient one?

"Kurotsuchi," she growled, trying to be angry at him. "Sorry, grandfather." Ōnoki floated out, looking unhappy.

"...Can there be one day concerning Uzu no Kuni without the ground dropping out from under us or something of the like," Ōnoki asked.

"No," all of them from the country said at once. Dinzt dropped down into the hole, opened a sack, and pulled out a vest, slacks, and some wraps. Throwing the remaining ninja out of the hole, sometimes literally, he got out, grabbed the edge of it, and lifted it up, the hole becoming a piece of cloth once more. "Here, Naruto, these should fit you."

"…Yeah." Sighing, he pulled off his shirt, revealing several ruins on his arms and shoulders.

"Whoa, hold it," Darui, said, looking them over. "Damn, just how many protection spells are on you?

"A dozen," Naruto muttered. "...I think."

"We can't remove them," Velve lied.

"That's alright," Ē said with a smile. "We can. Samui, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, Raikage-sama." A blond woman came up to Naruto holding two shawls. One of them she placed on his shoulders, the other she placed on her own. "Ra." Upon uttering that word, the spells on Naruto were pulled from him and placed on her. Naruto was so surprised his mana spiked out, throwing the wind around him. Samui stumbled a moment as it took effect on her. "What was that…I feel weaker."

"Those," Naruto asked with a smirk. "Protections, limiters, restraints." '_Tracking, teleportation, contingency, and half a dozen other leashes as well,'_ he finished in his mind. "Good luck getting them broken, my mother is the second strongest spell caster on the planet."

"Why would you need limiters," Darui asked.

"Well, that…is a secret," Naruto replied, smirking like the cat that caught the canary. "Now, ladies, unless you want to watch me strip down, I suggest you turn away." Naruto rolled his shoulders, unused to the feel of being without some sort of spell or another. Pulling off his boots and his pants, he replaced his clothing with what was given to him by Dinzt, and wrapped his hands and feet with the strips. There, satisfied?

"Almost," Ē told him. "Check his hair for picks."

"Sure, Bosu," Darui said before pulling out a piece of metal and pressing a rune. Magnetic mana came off it, pulling at the metal armor and buttons on those around it but leaving Naruto alone.

"Didn't think you would need basic tools, did you," Ē taunted. "Thought your magic could get you out of it?"

"Raikage... shut up you blow hard. I told you I didn't do it, I still say I didn't do it, and considering the spells your lieutenant now has on her, she'll believe it too soon enough."

Ē looked to Samui and said, "What spells exactly?"

"Figure it out yourself; you have magic of your own. Let's go." He walked around the Kages and ninja, not caring one way or another. "Oh, miss, enjoy the leash."

—oo000oo—

Standing before the warden of the prison with the other new inmates, Naruto wasn t impressed. "Attenion," the fat man said, "the owner of the Hōzukijo Castle, Mui-sama, will be addressing you now! Listen well!"

A man in a cloak stepped forward and Naruto was still unimpressed. "I am Mui, the man in charge of this prison. The fact that you have been sent here means that you have lost the complete trust of your village."

"I didn't lose it, it's just more convenient for me to be here," Naruto interrupted.

"Only speak when spoken too, boy," the fat warden shouted.

"Screw you," he snapped right back.

The warden grabbed his tonfa to hit him with but Mui held out his arm to stop him. "You say that you haven't lost it?"

"Of course," Naruto replied, pulling out the key to his manacles and unlocking them. "I volunteered for this, to make these loud jackasses behind me happy." Ē and Ōnoki bristled with indignation. "My mother knows for a fact that I didn't do it, hell she was more for destroying this place and keeping me home than me coming here." Tossing the handcuffs over his shoulder to Velve, he dusted his hands off. "So skip the 'your soul belongs to god, everything else belongs to me' speech and show me my damn cell."

"Hmm…" Mui suddenly sprang forward, his arm held out to grab Naruto by his chest with a sealing fire on his hand. Naruto though didn't want to be touched.

"Forget that," Naruto said, slipping to the side, grabbing his wrist, slamming his palm to the underside to break his elbow, hit his left shoulder to numb that arm, his right shoulder to numb that arm, an upper cut to open up his neck and finally an elbow down on his collar bone right beneath his throat to choke him a bit, dropping him to the ground. "No one touches me if I don't want them," he told the man on the ground. Looking to the Kages, he smirked. "Like I said before, I wouldn't have failed." Naruto smirked as people around him got upset and even looked ready to attack him. "This should be interesting," he said before the hiss of a sword being pulled from its sheath made everyone look to Velve as he drew as he got a weapon ready for Naruto.

"If this is going to break down into a fight, say so," he told them all. "I would be happy to take Naruto back home." Dinzt also grabbed his two sabers while the elements began to float around Talinth.

People were tense, the guards especially. With Mui-sama's ability to seal chakra away, they hadn't had to fight against truly powerful fighters in years. Some, like the Warden, were in no shape to fight at all. "Excuse me," Baki said, getting everyone to look to him. "Naruto, as I understand it, you claim you are doing this voluntarily, correct?"

"Yes," Naruto said slowly.

"Then you agreed to be taken into a prison as a prisoner. Will you let them do their job?"

"…Whatever he was going to try to do to me, you can just forget it, but I will calm down," Naruto said to them all, stepping back from Mui. "Can we continue now?"

Mui stumbled back to his feet and said, "Why are you willing to stay here but adamant against being sealed?"

"Simple, them," Naruto motioned to the three Kage's. "Quite frankly, I trust them about as far as I trust you. Not even to be in the same room with them willingly. Well, _maybe_ I do with Baki but the others…I trust tyrants more. If I am beyond the safety of my home, then I will not be there powerless."

"…I can't let you have that power while here," Mui told him. "You are a danger to the guards and the other inmates."

"As long as I'm left alone, I'm a danger to no one," Naruto growled.

"I still won't…"

"Mui," Ē interrupted. "Leave him be. If he becomes a problem, inform us and we shall deal with him."

Mui frowned but nodded. "Very well, if you are taking responsibility for him, I shall."

"Besides, he's a swordsman with no sword. How much trouble could he be," Ōnoki asked. Naruto looked to him and began to smile like the Cheshire Cat. "…Yes?"

"Oh nothing," Naruto said, still smiling, "said the cat that ate the canary."

—oo000oo—

Sitting on a bench in a hall in processing, Naruto was leaning back with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Stretched out as he was, it looked like to all the world that he was asleep…until a guard tried to strike him. Falling to the side, Naruto raised a foot up and kicked, stopping with his heel just about to break his nose. "Do I have your attention," Naruto asked him. "I suggest you don't try that again."

"You," the Warden shouted at him. "Stop that at once! I don't care if you have your abilities or not, continue to cause problems and we'll throw you in solitary confinement!"

Looking at him, Naruto smirked as he sat back down. "Sure thing, bosu, you're the man. What you say goes here. But I'm not going to let _anyone_ touch me here, is that understood?"

He frowned and walked up to him. "And if I say for them to hit you?"

Naruto grinned, showing off his fangs, "Then they better be prepared to lose the hand, even if I have to bite it off."

The two stared each other in the eyes for several moments before the Warden said, "Pheh, don't cause trouble!"

"Whatever you say, Bosu," Naruto said with a smirk again. He sat back down and relaxed again. After a few seconds, the Warden nodded to the guard who got ready to try and hit him again. He stopped when Naruto yawned, showing fangs like inch long little daggers. When he hesitated, Naruto licked his lips and said, "Not going to try? Guess I can wait to eat something." Naruto opened his golden eyes and watched the guard move away. When they were gone, he glanced to the one new prisoners, the one with a bandana. He didn't look because this one was watching him, they all were. He looked because of what his nose told him. "Keep staring at me like you are and I might start to think you like me. Sorry, guys, I'm not into men, older or otherwise." Closing his eyes and still reclined, he heard most of them turn away save for the one with the bandana. His lips began to move as if speaking but he made no sound. _"But pretty girls like you at the end I might make an exception for."_ He knew she read his lips when she suddenly turned away as well.

—oo000oo—

Stepping out into the courtyard, Naruto knew he would draw a lot of attention. No seal on his chest _and_ being a woren, he stood out like a sore thumb. Going to the wall, he leaned back against it and waited. "So, you are one of the Uzu," a man with a brand of Iwa burned into his shoulder said to him.

"I must be," Naruto said to him, seeing three others beginning to encircle him.

"Heard you're not just _an_ Uzu but _the_ Uzu. Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, grandson of Uzumaki Rei and Deis."

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Really? Now where did you hear that?"

"Oh, around. You know, your father killed my brother."

"You don't say."

"I do say," he insisted, smiling as well. "As well as the family of those around you."

Naruto looked at them all and finally back to him. "…What did the Tsuchikage promise you? Pardon?"

"That and more," he said with a grin. "Me, once I found out who you are, I almost agreed to do it for free."

Naruto nodded and said, "Gonna be hard to claim that reward, I promise you."

"Not that hard," someone said before rushing him from the side, pulling out a shiv from his sleeve. Naruto caught the arm by the wrist and pushed it in front of his chest, kicked him in the ribs to dislocate the shoulder, making him drop the chipped stone dagger into Naruto's waiting hand while throwing him away. Naruto faced his other side, kicked the dagger out of the hand of his second attacker up into the air followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. Finally facing the one with the brand, Naruto raised his left arm to block his right, also holding a shiv, and stabbed with his left only for him to make the same block as Naruto. They pushed against each other a moment, unable to get the advantage before the second shiv fell back down, was caught by Naruto's tail, as was stabbed into the former Iwa ninja's side, making him jerk forward. Naruto jumped on him and using his last free weapon, his fangs, and tore out his throat. As he stumbled back, Naruto looked at him without mercy, pulled the shiv from his gut, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Hearing more footsteps, Naruto turned to him only to find someone giving him a lariat, throwing him to the ground.

The man that stopped the fourth attacker turned to Naruto, not at all disturbed by the blood, and said, "There are Inmates and there are Convicts. A convict has a certain code and he knows how to show a certain…" he gave a kick to the down man's chin, "respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards work for them. Brings shame to the game." He stepped up to Naruto and asked, "So which are you going to be?"

Naruto considered him silently a moment before spitting out the inmate's vocal cords. "Me, I'm just passing through." Ripping off the dead man's shirt, he used it to wipe the blood off and walked away, a path clearing for him.

"…No one passes through Hōzukijo," Maroi said behind him before walking away.

—oo000oo—

That even, a gong was rang to call everyone inside to go to their cells. As Naruto headed in, two guards stopped him. "We heard there was an altercation and you gained two knives, hand them over."

"I don't have them anymore," Naruto told them honestly. "I threw them over the wall."

"Don't give me that crap," the second guard said to him.

"Guys, it's true," another guard said, coming up to him. "I watched him do it, they're outside in the field. Check him over, if he's clean then he has no weapons."

"…Alright, spread your arms and legs…and tail," the first guard said before patting him down. When satisfied there wasn't any on his body, he said, "Open your mouth." Arching an eyebrow, Naruto did as instructed. The man looked at his fangs and said, "You are not keeping those." Naruto's mouth snapped shut with a growl.

"You can have mine if I can have yours," Naruto replied. "And I'll be collecting more than just a few if you try it," he promised.

"Guys, easy," the third guard tried to placate. "I don't want to get in a fight with this guy, do either of you?"

"Not me, I saw him bite that inmate's throat," the second guard stated. "…You've had your shots, right?"

"Now that is just insulting," Naruto muttered. "I might look like a tiger but I'm only as much of an animal as you guys are."

"Gonna have to argue that," the first stated. "…Fine, fine, just no more biting."

"If I can help it," Naruto told him. "Frankly, I don't care too much for the taste of blood."

They stepped back and the two waved him through. Following his orders, he went to his cell, entered, and waited for lights out. When it happened, Naruto changed into a raven, flew to the windowsill, landed on it, and closed his eyes. Sleeping for several hours, he snapped awake when a man opened his cell door. He looked around for Naruto before rushing away in total silence. It wasn't a guard because he would have called an alarm. Hopping back inside, he looked after him before dropping to the bed, changed back, and went back to sleep. Several minutes later, alarms went off as guards began searching for him outside. It got more chaotic the rest of the night while Naruto slept through it all, smirking as he did. Waking up in the morning, Naruto stepped out his cell when it opened, stood on the line with the others. As the one with the roster went by, he asked, "Sumimasen, what are all the guards in a panic for? I could barely sleep last night."

"There was…" He looked to Naruto looking at him curiously before slapping a hand over his eyes.

—oo000oo—

"As I told the guards, Bosu, I was in my cell the whole night," Naruto repeated to the Warden.

"Then why the hell did the break out alarm go off," he shouted.

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "I was asleep, in my bed. Maybe you should ask who set it off."

He wanted to continue shouting at him but he was right. "Captain, who set off the alarm?"

"I don't know sir, I will find out at once!" The captain ran from the room.

Naruto looked to him before facing the Warden. "So…can I go Bosu?"

"…No! Three days in solitary!"

Naruto blinked but shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bosu." Several guards came and grabbed Naruto by his arms. "So you guys are going to drag me to my room? Can I go kicking and screaming?"

"Uh…I guess," one of them said.

"Cool. Ahem, AAAGGGHHH!"

They took Naruto away before throwing him into the small stone chamber. As they were walking away, Naruto pulled a ball from his pocket and started throwing it against the wall… and waited for everyone to leave. When it did, he slipped out of his cell, snuck into the armory, stole several small weapons, and returned to his room. Really, the Raikage thought he couldn't handle himself without his magical armor and weapons?

—oo000oo—

Naruto was asleep that night when he woke up to some cracking noises. "Huh?" Looking at the wall across from him, he stared a moment until threads broke through the wall. "What on earth?" The threads wrapped around each other in a circle taller than he was before they suddenly pulled, breaking open the wall, and wrapped around Naruto's arms, legs, and tail before binding his mouth like a muzzle.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto," a man with silver eyes and a slashed headband from Taki said to him. Naruto growled at him, unable to speak but making his anger clear. "I am Kakuzu of Akatsuki, you remember us, don't you?" Now Naruto glared daggers at him. "You do, good, then this will be short. I am of course, not here to extract the Kyuubi out of you, that would be useless. No, I want something else." Taking Naruto down a tunnel he made, he dropped down several floors and opened a sliding wall panel leading to a secret stairway. At the bottom of it, Naruto saw a chamber with an ominous door in a back and a table that looked more like an altar. It didn't make him feel at ease. "I have brought him," Kakuzu said to the shadows.

"Good," Mui said, stepping into the light with several others, all of them wearing mask of animals.

"You have done well, Kakuzu," the one wearing the ox mask said to him. "As promised, you may have him when we are done."

"I don't think so," Kakuzu told them all. "I said I would question him then hand him over, that was the arrangement. Don't worry, he shall be in the same condition as he is now for you to use the Nine Tails' chakra." Naruto arched an eyebrow at hearing that and nearly laughed. The bastard knew he didn't possess the fox anymore and was letting these punks believe he did.

The four masked men and women considered it a moment and consented. "Very well, but if you try anything, you will die for it."

Kakuzu nodded as he removed that thread over Naruto's mouth. "I know that Uzu no Kuni possesses all Nine of the Bijuu. Who keeps them and where?"

"Okay, down the street from my home, there's a pharmacy. Go there and ask the guy behind the counter for something called Viagra…and it'll help you go screw yourself, old man!" Kakuzu mustn't have been amused by the insult because several of the threads wrapped into a whip and slashed him across the chest. "Agh, that hurt!"

"Once more, Uzumaki Naruto, where are the bijuu kept and by who?"

"Nowhere, we scattered them to the winds ashes," Naruto shouted only to get another whip. "Son of a crap!"

"…How about we try a different question, what do you know of the goddess known as Kardis?"

"…You want to know about her," Naruto asked as he hung limply. "She's evil, one of those things we wish were never created. Her domain is hatred and all it involves, murder, and destruction. Lady Myria is the lady of the dead and scales, she judges those that die, Kardis is death herself. Every murder, every act of hatred, is said to strengthen her. She seeks to bath the world in fire to become all powerful and strike down every other god and goddess to replace Ladon himself as the All Father." He was silent a moment before asking, "What could you possibly want with her? She doesn't even seek worshipper, she doesn't share power, doesn't grant it to her priest and priestesses. Every evil act is done in her name, she doesn't need it!"

"Why we seek her…is a secret," he said with a cruel smile. "For the last time, where are the Bijuu?"

"You have a better change of kissing Myria and seeing the next day than finding that out," Naruto promised him.

"…Fine. He is all yours," Kakuzu said, slamming Naruto down on the altar.

"Thank you, Kakuzu," the one wearing a goat mask said to him. "Mui, begin."

"…You know, I got just one question," Naruto panted to them. "I get what Akatsuki is here for. Mercenaries that deal with jinchuuriki is rare. But why go through all this trouble to get me here," Naruto asked them.

Mui remained silent as he got it ready. The others though decided to gloat. "We needed you because the demon fox you possess could open the door to the Gokuraku no Hakō," the one with the wolf mask taunted. "It takes chakra, more chakra than even a hundred ninja could give it. But a demon, they could easily do it."

"Hmm, Mui, what's your part in this?"

"He has been trying to break it open for more than twelve years," the ox mask wearer laughed. "Even sacrificed his son for this day!"

"I see…" Naruto said looking back to see Kakuzu had already left. "I'm sorry but what is this box supposed to do?"

"It will grant one wish to the one that opens it," Mui finally spoke in a whisper meant only for Naruto. "I want my son back. I do not wish to sacrifice you for him but if I must then I shall."

"No kidding? This box is a wish granter, huh? And that's what it meant for?"

"The Gokuraku no Hakō is a secret weapon from the age of the Rikudo Sennin," the goat mask wearing told him. "It once allowed Kusagakure to be the most powerful ninja village before it was destroyed! And with this weapon once more in our hands, Kusa will rule the world! Not even Uzu no Kuni shall be able to stop us!"

"Uh huh, neat," Naruto muttered. "Hey, old man Mui, any luck drawing out _any_ chakra, mine or the Fox's?"

"…None," Mui said, his face screwed in concentration yet still the door didn't react to him.

"That is impossible, Mui," the wolf wearing denied.

"Not really," Naruto said before turning to mist and slipping from his restraints and reformed crouching on another table. I haven't had the Kyuubi for…oh, eight years now. Hell, Akatsuki and Kakuzu knows it, that's why he wanted his payment first."

Mui looked shocked while the four behind him shouted in outrage. "Where is the fox," the wolf wearer demanded, stomping up to Naruto as if to threaten him.

"Somewhere," Naruto told him, grinning and showing off his fangs. "Catch me if you can and maybe I'll tell you!" Lunging forward, Naruto changed into an actual tiger as he landed on the Kusa ninja, raised a claw, and brought it down on her mask, tearing it and her face apart. Snarling, he hopped off, dodging kunai and other weapons. Jumping over a table for the stairs, one of the other mask wearers, this one with a mask of a snake, stabbed up into his chest with a sword. For an instant it looked like he got him but from the center of Naruto's chest where the sword pierced, his body turned to mist, moved around the blade, and changed back to normal. "Hah! You honestly think I'll be that easy to catch? Think again!" Reaching into his vest, he grabbed sever shurikens and threw them, easily digging them into the chest and throat of his attacker. Flipping the table on its side for an impromptu shield, Naruto clapped his hands in a handsign similar to the tora symbol and chanted, "Tagawa sunka, tagawa sunka!" Darkness flew up around him before condensing into the shape of Naruto. As the shadow drew a pair of ulak knives from the back of his vest and attacked the three remaining ninjas, Naruto changed into a crow the size of an eagle and flew up out of the dungeon, cawing his laugher back to them.

—oo000oo—

Instead of leaving, Naruto stayed there and waited. He had no way to signal that he was ready to be pulled out now, nor were all of his hunters dead. So instead of hiding, he waited in the courtyard for Mui. Seeing him, Naruto changed back to normal and called him out. "Mui, I want to talk to you."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Mui said harshly. "…I am surprised you did not leave."

"Not done yet, the people that want me are still here."

"So…this is why you agreed to come here, to kill me and the Flower Group."

"I guess so," Naruto said with a shrug. "So, where are the other two I left alive? They must be pissed all to hell." Not even Naruto heard them as the two appeared behind him and fired two jutsu at him.

"Behind you," the girl from processing called to him. Again, Naruto turned to mist to dodge the attack and reformed while looking behind him.

"There they are. Time for the full collection."

"We aren't alone this time," Ox growled. "The Raikage and Tsuchikage said if you gave us trouble to inform them." At that cue, two dozen ninja from both villages appeared, including the Tuchikage.

Looking at them all, Naruto let out a whistle. "Yeah, that might just be enough. Old Man, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to throw out your hip trying to play with us youngsters?"

"Call it a score left unsettled," Ōnoki shouted.

"Well, I guess you can settle it here. Question, going to try and claim the Kyuubi for yourself? Because if you are, forget that. What these idiots failed to mention is that last night, they tried to extract it themselves and failed because I don't have it anymore!"

Ōnoki looked to the two with mask and demanded, "Is this true!"

"The Jinchuuriki is lying, Tuchikage-sama!"

"It is," Mui interrupted. "It was all a ploy to get Naruto in this prison for his Bijuu. We tried to claim it and found it was gone."

"Then are these two the source of the assassin," Ōnoki asked Mui.

"Yes," he said without hesitation, his eyes locked on Naruto.

"You dare betray us, Mui," the Goat wearer shouted.

"I was never loyal after this ambition took my son away," Mui said, facing them. "This was my hope of getting him back, it failed, so there is no longer a reason to pretend."

"…Tsuchikage-sama, he knows where the bijuu are, all of them, and is still the son of your hated enemy, Namikaze Minato," Ox shouted.

"…All true," Naruto told him. "So, if we are going to do something, let's do something!" Reaching behind his back, he pulled out the ulak knives with a smirk. "Some toys I stole from your armory, I hope you don't mind." Standing in the open, proudly declaring himself the son of who killed so many, he expected to be attacked soon and was. This many people rushing at one person with the air filled with killing intent, it was bound to attack attention. That attention was a black dragon landing behind him with several people on her.

Naruto swung his weapons left and right, slashing throat, punching between ribs, and kicking and twisting in place, getting a wide area opening around him. When a big man from Iwa came at him, he was stopped when Konan landed a dive kick on his chest. "Nya!"

"Konan, you have perfect timing, as always," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Lady Luck be kind," Hinata said, throwing some dice and they came up seven. "You boys win!" Five ninja suddenly stumbled to the ground, no longer seeing what was around them and instead seeing what they have always wanted to. Hinata twisted around, throwing a hand of cards, driving them through armor and flesh.

"Stone skin," Din called out, placing the protective spell on those there with her. Dinzt flashed around, coming and going like the wind, Velve held off several ninja at once, the dead rising up to fight with him, and Talinth, the dragon, simply took a deep breath and let loose a keening wail, one that had those around her without Din's protections grabbing their ears and falling to the ground.

Looking around, Naruto was able to see Mui standing back and not fighting while the two in the mask were trying to escape in the confusion. Running forward, Naruto ran up the side of the castle and on the roof they were on. "I have a bone to pick with you," Naruto shouted. One of them turned and shot a lightning jutsu at Naruto. Knowing that would hit him in his mist form, Naruto kicked up a tile and reflected it away. Grabbing another, he threw it and hit the ninja in the elbow, breaking it.

"Ah! You broke my arm!"

"Not done yet," Naruto dismissed running after the other only for the girl to come up from below and hit him hard enough in the face to break the mask. "Oro?"

"Lord Akuya, Lord Moto, you are both under arrest for conspiracy, murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, and for threatening the peace of the Elemental Continent!" Naruto blinked a few times before digging a foot into a tile beneath his feet and kicking it back, connecting with the head of the other one.

"…Okay, now I am confused."

She looked at him and said, "My name is Ryūzetsu, Uzumaki Naruto, I am an ANBU from Kusa. I intended to stop these two, members of the Hana group of Kusa, from trying to open the Gokuraku no Hakō. I just didn't dream that was also what you were here for, indirect though it may be."

"…Well damn, a ninja I don't hate," Naruto said, scratching his hair. Looking behind him, he said that most of the fighting was over, only Ōnoki still stood. "So, really, does that box grant any wish?"

"Maybe it does or doesn't, but the armies of the world destroyed our village because of that box. It should've been thrown away into the bottom of the ocean."

"…Nice," Naruto said, looking at her. "You know, it would be a shame if I left without even a goodbye. So, come by Uzu some time, it's a great place to come and relax. Maybe get to know each other."

"Are you flirting with me, Mister Uzumaki?"

"No. If I was, I would comment on how gorgeous your eyes are. But I'm not, so I won't." He chuckled before dropping down from the wall and heading to Talinth. Passing by Ōnoki, he said, "Still believe I tried to kill you?"

"…No, not anymore."

"_**Good, then we can put this whole thing behind us, don't you agree,"**_ Talinth asked, leaning down to look him in the eyes with her own the size of a shield. Acid dripped from her mouth, sizzling as it hit the stone.

"…Yes."

"Nya, nya, told you we weren't bluffing," Konan told him before climbing up on Talinth's back. As everyone got up on her, Naruto spotted Maroi.

"Said I was passing through," he called to him as Talinth flapped her wings and took to the air.

—oo000oo—

Ashram, the Mercenary King, looked at the man before him while holding a picture. "And this staff, mister…"

"I'm Nobody," he said to him with a smile.

"Yes, Nobody, this staff you would like for us to procure. From what I understand you excel in brokering deals in selling weapons, not getting them."

"Well, in dealing arms you must also buy them at some point," Nobody dismissed. "A client of mine has requested this staff."

"I see. And this staff is called?"

"It's hard to pronounce. The Kuk d'Tigar'zimut, I believe."

"The Staff of Dominance," Ashram asked to be certain, his eyebrows rising. "I didn't believe such a thing still existed."

"Will that be a problem," Nobody asked.

"No problem," Ashram assured him. "Just going to cost more is all. It is held by the father of Deis of Uzu no Kuni after all."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes, My loyal readers, some of you may have noticed that I now have a picture up top by the title. This picture was made by the owners of the Breath of Fire series, which isn't me, for the purpose of Breath of Fire IV. It is a tribe of Woren that Ryu meets in the game. While I wanted one that had Rei (in the place of Naruto) and the transformed Katt (in the place of Konan), I couldn't find one. So this is what I have until I can.

Clearly, this chapter was inspired by the latest movie, Blood Prison. Okay, potential to be a good movie but there at the end with Naruto's reaction, totally and completely unreal. No way in hell would anyone act that forgiving. They treated him like a murderer, shipped him off to a stone that without him was just a stone, forced him to feel all that pain, just to get the box out of their hands? More likely out of Kusa hands and into their own was the original plan before they found out the source of its power. Obviously, the trust and respect Naruto gives them is more than they deserve or isn't reciprocated. Couldn't at least Kiba or someone say, 'Oi, Naruto, told Tsunade-sama this was a bad idea, are you alright?' or something like that. He was sent to prison! Caning and flogging is still used around the world in places. If this is supposed to be like Feudal Japan, Naruto would've probably gotten whipped going in and out of solitary.


	24. Chapter 23

Turning a page of the book Naruto was reading, he desperately wanted to move his right shoulder, it was tingling and numb down to his fingers. He would have too if not for Din leaning back on his arm, also reading the same book. Well, either that or she was asleep, she hadn't moved in a while. Gritting his teeth a little, he sighed and kept reading, brushing her long red hair out of the book that the wind blew in the way.

Looking up to hear some voices, Naruto nearly groaned when just who he didn't want to see right then was escorted through the estate. Jiriaya. The man was giving a wide smile as the sisters Mina and Nina took him through the grounds, his eyes every now and then looking down to appreciate the sway of their hips. "There he is, sir," Mina told him.

"Naruto, this man is here to see you, says you invited him," Nina said as she moved closer, trying not to wake Din. When Naruto waved him over, she turned to Jiriaya and said, "We shall leave but if you cause trouble, we will enjoy skinning you." The twins walked pass him, making him turn around to watch them leave.

"…I love Uzu no Kuni," the man said to himself before facing Naruto. "So, this is the little cutie you've found for yourself."

Naruto gave him a glared and a soft growl, doing the second only to bare his teeth. "Quiet, Jiriaya, she's asleep."

Din took a deep sigh and muttered, "Not anymore." She nuzzled her head further into his shoulder and mumbled, "Can you purr again? I'm still sleepy." She apparently wasn't fully awake.

Naruto wanted to say something to get Jiriaya to stop grinning, especially when that rumble did come from his chest, making her smile in her sleep. Seeing as he couldn't say or do anything, he just flipped him off. So, Jiriaya sat down on the other side of the tree Naruto leaned against. "Think your little girlfriend would mind too much if I steal you away for a time?"

"…Probably."

"Because…I thought we might spend some time together."

"Busy," Naruto said before Din suddenly stirred and stood.

Stretching her arms and her wings fluttering a little, she said, "Go ahead Naruto. I could tell you were nearly dying for me to get off your arm."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as she walked away with a smile on her face. Jiriaya looked around the tree and said, "Yeah, you'll learn that they do that on purpose. Women have an almost instinctual need to make your arm fall asleep."

"You don't say," Naruto muttered. "So, what do you want to do?"

—oo000oo—

"…You know this isn't quite what I had in mind," Naruto told the older man. The two of them were laying on a small fishing boat, relaxed, with Naruto holding a fishing pole made from a fresh cut willow branch and string while Jiriaya had just tied a string to his big toe before casting it out and laying back.

"You don't know any jutsus, don't care to know any jutsus, don't want to know any jutsus so I have nothing to teach you as a ninja," Jiriaya told him. "Might as well just skip that and do other things. Like fishing and wasting the day away." He thought he might have felt a nibble on his hook but nothing bit so he didn't care to pull. The hook and bobber just sat there without bait and without him caring.

"Then we just hang out and do…nothing," Naruto ask, leaning back to look at his godfather completely reclined.

"Is that a bad thing," Jiriaya countered. "Naruto, why don't you just lay back, relax the hold on that pole, and chill." Naruto looked to him a moment before doing as he was told.

"But…what if a fish bites? I won't be able to tell."

"The point here isn't to catch fish, but to relax. If you catch a fish, good for you, but if you don't, it still isn't a wasted day."

Naruto looked to him curiously. "So…just relax?"

"Yeah," Jiriaya replied. "Relax. Things are better when you do."

"…Hmm, no, I want a fish to eat," Naruto told him, getting a laugh, though he stayed as he was. "So…Naruto," the young man asked him.

"Heh, I guess you can say I gave you the name. It's the same name as the main character of my first book." Naruto snapped his head to the side to face him so fast, it almost rocked the boat. Already knowing what Naruto was going to say, Jiriaya was shaking his head. "No, it wasn't one of _those_ books. Adventure book based around the life of one of my students. Nagato. I was eating ramen one day, looking at a naruto topping in it, and I figured it was a good name to change it to."

"So…I really am named after a ramen topping," Naruto said, dropping his head back and looking up to the sky. "Guess I owe Konan five ryo." He was silent a moment and said, "Nagato…I don't suppose his eye were a bit different, were they?"

"Yes, he had the Rinnigan. How did you know?"

Closing his eyes, he thought about his cousin and if he should tell him. "The battle of Ami, there was a woren there with a Rinnigan, calling himself Pain while being called Nagato by Hanzo."

"He's…alive?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, Pain is dead. Uzumaki take care of their own, even that part."

"I…see. Did you know if two others were there?"

"What were their names?"

"Yahiko and Konan."

Naruto blinked at that and asked, "Konan?"

"Blue hair, she'll be in her forties now, could form paper from her body."

"…Well I'll be," Naruto muttered. "I've more than heard about her."

"You know where she is," he asked excitedly.

"Nope, not a clue anymore. But I have met her some years ago, she protected me from Akatsuki. And she was part of them. I think she was taken prisoner but I've never seen her again."

Jiriaya sighed. "And I take it you've looked?"

"Yup. But I do believe I know what happened to her somewhat."

"What?"

"I have a friend also named Konan. Blue fur, yellow hair, wild temperament…and can create pieces of paper from her body." He now had Jiriaya's full attention. "And she is about my age, her birthday was a few months ago."

"Your… I remember hearing about her. I didn't think much of it before but…"

"Yeah, maybe your Konan is the mother of mine," Naruto said with a smirk. "That would be nice to know, I imagine. If she cared that is."

"She doesn't?"

"Not for a long time. She stopped caring a few years ago while I was off training. Hmm, how to describe her." He thought a moment and snapped his fingers. "She's your partner in crime, no matter how insane it is! Literally, her and I have done everything together. Just last week we asked a friend of ours to fly us up above the clouds and then we jumped down."

Jiriaya blinked as he looked up to where a few clouds floated lazily. "Up there? You dropped down from above that?"

"Yeah."

"…I get it, you used a spell to fly to slow yourselves, right?"

"…Sure," Naruto agreed, not really wanting to tell him that the two just used raw mana pushed from their bodies to slow themselves down enough to survive dropping into this very lake.

Jiriaya nodded and asked, "And the little raven back there?"

Naruto's grin fell down to a gentle smile as he thought about her. "Din… She's the first person from Uzu that I met. She got me to relax and calm down. I didn't know what to expect in coming here, just that I didn't trust anyone. I met her while she was dancing on a stump, she had somehow gotten animals to watch her do it like a ranger. I guess I never stopped appreciating what she did for me. Kind of funny though that I don't listen to her as much lately."

"Oh, how so?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Deis-kaasan said it best; 'there is something about Konan that will always drag me into trouble'."

Jiriaya blinked and asked, "And you're dating Din?"

"Yeah."

"Because it seems to me that you're in love with Konan." Naruto scoffed at that. "Hey, hey, just saying. Only one woman could ever drag me into trouble even though I knew it was."

"Is that right? What about the hotsprings, hmm?"

"No, I got into trouble _because_ of a woman," Jiriaya corrected. "Only one woman I'll get into trouble _for_."

"Whatever," Naruto dismissed. "Considering you're not married to her, I highly doubt you know crap about women."

"Oh, just dig that knife in deeper," Jiriaya said, holding a hand to his chest. "Fine, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"…How about your new sword there," he said, looking to the weapon in the black and gold leather scabbard.

"…Sometimes you got to make a stand on your commitments even if it hurts you," Naruto said, hand going to the sword hilt. Before his pole almost got pulled from his grip. "Hey, I got one," he shouted, trying to pull it in.

"Don't let it get away," Jiriaya encouraged, smiling. It took several seconds before Naruto pulled it up out of the water only to find several kunai hanging from it.

Blinking as he looked at it and then to Jiriaya, he asked, "Okay, how did you do that?"

"Actually it was very easy to do," Jiriaya said in a wise sage like voice. When Naruto looked at him expectantly for an explanation, the old man said, "Now that…is a secret," before bursting out with a great laugh.

—oo000oo—

"Sore wa himitsu desu?" Shaking his head, Naruto walked home that afternoon. "And what was that? Me in love with Konan, really?"

Coming to a stop in front of a field with work being done on it, Naruto tilted his head in confusion before being tackled from behind. "Nya," Konan said to him lying on his back. "Heard you spent time with the big pervert."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Mostly talked, about this and that, and my friends, even you."

"Nya, really? Like what?"

"Not much really, he was impressed with your fighting skill used against those ninja a month back."

"Wasn't much, just a little of this and that," she said before shifting onto her back while still laying on him. "The tournament of champions," she said, looking at the work. "Heard that they plan to hold a 'Little Dragon' tournament too."

"Little dragon?"

"Everyone under eighteen," she explained.

"So…you going to sign up?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun…_if_ we get the invite. Same rules concerning that."

Naruto nodded a moment before turning to mist, dropping Konan to the ground, and reformed above her, offering his hand to help her up. "No 'if's for me, I already got it. And I'm certain you did too."

Konan smirked as she took the hand up. "Nya, you know me so well. So, how far you plan to get?"

"Whole way," he replied, self-assured.

"Well then, I guess I should give my best of wishes," Konan said with a playful smirk before kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck kiss. From myself and Ecaflip." She laughed at seeing his shocked expression. "Nya, don't over think it, Naruto! Just for good luck."

"Yeah," he said slowly. They talked a bit more but Naruto seemed a little distant for it. By the time evening came around and they had to part, Konan was wondering if he was sick.

"Naruto," Deis said, appearing before them in a snap. "We have guests tonight," she told him. "You need to get ready."

"Huh? Guests, right. Bye Konan, I'll see you around and good luck."

"Bye," she called cheerfully. "I should probably head home too, bye aunty Deis!"

Taking her son's shoulder, Deis and Naruto appeared outside their home. "Have a good day," Deis asked.

"Pretty good," Naruto said. "Get this, Jiriaya said I might be in love with Konan."

"He did? And what did you say?"

"I nearly laughed at him," Naruto said with a smirk. "She's my best friend."

Deis nodded knowingly and said, "You'd be surprise how often best friends end up married."

"Yeah…but Konan, married? She couldn't settle down even if she had no choice. No, you and I could both be old and gray and she will still be looking for another adventure. Dragging me along no doubt."

"No doubt," she said, walking inside. "Get changed."

"Okay," Naruto said, walking to his room, passing a fidgeting Carol as he did. "Hi little bite, anything new?"

"They won't stop itching," she nearly screamed, scratching her back with a back-scratcher, between her two new, bright and shiny golden scaled wings. Carol had started changing only a week and a half ago and her wings were already halfway big enough to supporting her weight once she learned to fly. Their mother was so proud when she not only grew wings but gold wings as well. She practically crowed all across Uzu. Naruto didn't really understand why she had turned into a dragon at first until they checked her birth certificate. There had been a slight mistake in writing it, she was given Deis' maiden name instead of Uzumaki. Auntie Bleu always pushed on them the importance of true names and apparently that was why. "Big brother, did it itch this bad for you?"

"Worse," Naruto assured her. "Be glad it's just wings; just wait to see if you get horns or a tail."

"…I hope I get forward hooking horns like Talinth has," Carol said, picturing a heroic figure colored gold in her mind.

"You might but don't worry about it," Naruto told her. "Everything comes in their own time…"

"No need to rush them," their first guest finished for him. Suzuka smiled at him from where she sat, drinking tea. "Hello Naruto," she said pleasantly.

A smile Naruto returned. "Suzuka-sensei," he said with a nod. "It is good to see you again after all this time. I almost thought you were looking for another student."

"Hmm." Taking another drink from the cup, she set it down and said, "There were times I almost wanted to," she replied. "You are the most willful and stubborn a student anyone could hope to train. Of course, that comes from thinking for yourself and never letting anyone or thing decide for you."

"It is who I am," Naruto replied. "I can be no more or no less than that."

"Still won't say going down there was the wrong decision," she mused with a wry grin. "Not that I expected you to."

Chuckling, Naruto quoted something Alucard said in service to Matron Olath'Velve. "I do all that may become a man, he that does more is none."

"So, your mother has been telling me that you learned a few things besides swordplay," Suzuka said leadingly.

"A few things," Naruto replied. "This saber is a good sword but at times it doesn't feel quite right."

"About that…I am surprised you didn't make a new one," Suzuka stated.

"…Wouldn't feel right either," he offered with a shrug. "How is Cutter?"

"Uncooperative, stubborn, headstrong, every little bit like you." That made Naruto smile more, he missed that sword. "Maybe we can spar, see what all you have learned."

"That sounds good," Naruto said, praying on the inside that she would say he can return to being her student. He enjoyed the training and the dedication to the art. He missed it and talking with her.

"Then shall we," Suzuka asked, motioning outside.

"Don't even think of it," Deis called, stopping them before they started. "Naruto, our other guest is about to arrive." Naruto smiled with a bit of mirth as there was a pop and suddenly Samui appeared, stumbling to keep her balance. "Welcome back, Samui," Deis said pleasantly as she and Rei finished setting the table. "Since you're here, would you like to join us for another meal before I send you back.

Samui sighed, again, and said, "Very well, Deis-sama." Naruto sat across from the blond, giving a big Cheshire grin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh very much so," Naruto replied. Samui had learned the hard way that Deis had put a spell on Naruto for him to _always_ appear in time for dinner barring exceptions like dinner at a friend's house. It was to keep him from wandering too far again. "So, where were you this time, meeting the Raikage?"

"No, I was waiting for this. You know, Deis-sama, if you would just remove the spell, I wouldn't be bothering you like this every night."

"Oh it's quite alright, dear," Deis told her with a smile. "It's no trouble at all. Besides, the spell was made to fade away on Naruto's eighteenth birthday, next October tenth." Samui sighed again, that was over fourteen months away.

"So, this is how you've been keeping busy," Suzuka said, taking her place as well. "Samui, wasn't it? I am Ryu Suzuka, a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Suzuka-san," she said tiredly. "Pass the pork please. No sweet and sour sauce?"

"Over here," Carol said, passing a small bowl to her.

"Thank you," Samui told her. "But please, Deis-sama, this is interfering with my work."

Deis looked none too pleased at the young woman pushing the subject. "Samui, because I understand you are frustrated, I will let it slide that you are being rude at the dinner table. So, allow me to say this. Your Raikage saw fit to alter several of my spells, so he can break it if he doesn't want this to keep happening." Seeing the woman sigh once again, Deis decided give her some form of hope. "Or, failing him able to do that, he may come here and apologize to myself, my husband, my son, Dorogan, Aoi, and Althor for being rude, demanding, and overall a jackass."

"He will never agree to do that," Samui protested, shock throughout her voice.

"Then I guess we shall continue having you here for dinner until then," Deis said calmly. "Rice?"

Samui opened her mouth to say something but ended up sighing and nodding, "Yes please."

"Here you go, dear," Deis said, giving her a scoop of it. "Oh, tomorrow is Yuki's birthday, we're having cake and Dragon Cuisine. You simply must have some."

"Yes, Deis-sama," Samui said in defeat, getting a wry grin from both Uzumaki males as Deis had in several times in their lives made them use that voice. "…Not to change the subject, Deis-sama, but what about Naruto? Won't he need these spells as well?"

The older woman looked sharply to Naruto as the young man found his plate of food very interesting at the moment. "Yes, he does…but he is entering into something soon and such spells are prohibited during it."

"So, Naruto has been invited into the Tournament of Champions," Suzuka asked, pleasantly surprised.

"No, the Little Dragon's Tournament," Rei told her. "Aoi felt that fighters underage couldn't stand a chance against those like Dorogan and Deis. Frankly, I wouldn't stand much of a chance against either of them."

"Of course," Suzuka stated. "They have had centuries to train in their skills. It would be like four children fighting against a four thousand year old damphir." She looked purposely to Naruto as she said that.

"Never going to let me forget that, are you," Naruto asked.

"Not even when you're fur is gray," Deis told him. "Regardless, I agree with Aoi's choice. This will also encourage those that haven't tried in a long time to do so. I know I haven't entered on of the tournaments because I felt that it would be unfair against those younger than me and haven't had a chance to win yet."

"Who all may enter," Samui asked, interested in the chance to see the unbridled might of Uzu.

"Sorry, Samui, the Tournament is by invitation only," Suzuka told her. "Invitations were sent out last week, the tournament to take place in a month. Those that do not have their invitations will have it soon."

Samui furrowed her brow, trying to understand why the limit. "And why do that? If you limit who enters then you decide the strength of those fighting. To say you won that might mean nothing if you are suspected of keeping those stronger than the favorites out."

"Jonin Hyuuga Neji," Rei said, his eyes closed while he held up his cup to drink, "of Konohagakure, Momichi Haku of Mizugakure, Kurosuchi of Iwagakure, Tenro Ryuka of Yumegakure, and Omoi of Kumogakure to name a few just from the Little Dragons."

"Omoi? He is my teammate. You believe he is powerful enough to against Hyuuga Neji?"

Deis cleared her throat and said, "To join the tournament, we are looking for two things, the mastery of your style and the mastery of your style against others. This tournament is even older than I, predating ninjas completely. It was a means to judge whose was the strongest. A full contact combat between two fighters, no limits. It was this that inspired your 'Chunin Exams'."

"I…see. So, you are inviting ninja against yourselves?"

"No, the world," Naruto and Suzuka told her at once.

"The best fighters in the world are invited, human and otherwise," Rei stated. "Ninja and pirate, thief and knight, martial arts and weapon's fighting."

Samui raised her eyebrows at that. "So many people in one tournament, this will take a long time to go through."

"Two hundred fighters in each," Suzuka stated.

"…What's the prize," Samui asked. "Is it bragging rights?"

"That too," Deis offered. "But the reward for second is gold, enough to never have to work again, or magic if they so prefer."

"And that's just for second place? What about first?"

Deis took a deep breath as she considered telling her. "Sorry, only those that are in the tournament may speak of it. I am not. Now enough questions, dinner is getting cold."

"But I was hoping…" She trailed off when Deis looked up from her food and stared her in the eyes. "Eating now," she muttered.

—oo000oo—

Inside Konoha, team nine were no longer sparring together, having all received an invitation to a tournament held within Uzu no Kuni. Standing before the Hokage, Tsunade looked at them while reading their letters for herself. "A wish," she asked aloud. "They claim to give the winner a wish, _any_ wish they want?"

"So they claim," Lee told her.

"That's impossible," she said with a shake of her head. "As if anyone has that kind of ability."

"Lady Hokage, was there not a tournament twenty years ago," Neji asked her.

"Twenty five," she corrected.

"Do you know if the reward was different then?"

She frowned, still remembering the letter she had read back then, inviting her to a tournament she didn't go to. They claimed one wish at that time as well. "No. But the chances of it truly being that is slim to none."

"…But if it is true," Gai asked.

"If it is true…" Tsunade shook her head. "A single, unlimited wish? In the hands of those that would use it for world domination or something? If it was then we would have been conquered by now."

Tenten cleared her throat and said, "Lady Tsunade, you are our Hokage. If you tell us not to, we will not go. But I have one question. I know these invitations are not exclusive to Konoha and that several other villages have received them as well. It says that only the strongest of both age groups are going. That means the top fighters of Uzu no Kuni and beyond. This, it has to also be a public event to show the strongest around. If they decide to chance going, can Konoha honestly stand back and not?"

Tsunade frowned, not really liking any of this. "…Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yamanaka Ino, and you three, arguably my best ninjas. This could very well end up being a trap."

"Yes, it could, Lady Hokage," Maito Gai conceded. "Yet if it is, Uzu no Kuni is going through a considerable effort for it. They have opened their ports for any to enter for this event."

"You are correct about that." Closing her eyes, she considered this for a time. "Yamanaka Ino is on an information discovery mission while there, it would be good to learn what she knows." She thought about it a moment longer. "Neji, have you gotten over that fear against the Uzu's Dark Knights?" She saw him wince and sighed. "You know very well that they will likely have a dark knight in this tournament. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Neji said without hesitation. "For the Hyuuga clan and Konoha, I would be honored to fight."

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes on all of them and asked, "What would you wish for?"

"I would wish for the betterment of the village," Neji started to say.

"Don't give me that crap," Tsunade shouted. "A single unlimited wish and you would wish for that? Bullshit! Either you all tell me what you really would wish for or you can forget going!"

"…My mother and father," Neji said after a moment.

"To one day be as great as you, Tsunade-sama," Tenten stated.

"To show that you don't need a jutsu to be a great ninja," Lee said with pride.

"…I don't know," Gai said honestly. At Tsunade's raised brow, he said, "Tsunade-sama, I'm an old ninja, I'll be forty before the decade is out. My dreams have come and gone, I have fought my great rival, I have reached the peak of taijutsu, and I have trained the three perfect students. There is little else I could wish for."

Tsunade considered what he said a moment before nodding. "Wise is the man that knows enough is enough," Shizune said from the side of the room, silent until now. "Shall I send acceptance letters, Hokage-sama?"

"…Yes," Tsunade consented. "But if I even smell something fishy, I'm pulling everyone out."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

—oo000oo—

"Eleven," Konan growled as she pushed with her legs and gently lowered them. At the moment, she was doing inclined leg presses. "Twelve." Her back straight and at ninety degrees to her legs, her arms stretched to the side to two hand-holds she gripped tightly. The entire effort was placed squarely on her legs. "Thirteen." And it was an effort that would break a lot of people. The muscles in her legs were quickly being pushed to their limit, sweat matted her fur, and her teeth were grit so hard they were about ready to crack. "Fourteen."

"Konan," a voice said softly from behind her. Leaning her head back to look at him, Konan saw Nagato standing there.

"Hello, fifteen."

"You're aunts said they saw you here…"

"Sixteen."

"…Training. Just how many pounds is that?"

"Seventeen. One thousand, seven hundred and thirty pounds." With a click from the weights reaching their zenith, she lowered them again with a grunt. "Eighteen."

"God almighty," he muttered.

"Not really, world record is twenty three hundred. Nineteen. I intend to beat that by doing twenty reps at three thousand. Twenty." Lowering them and raising them up a little, she let go of the handles and from her hands created enough paper to hold it up away from her. "…Damn that's hard."

"…I can't even understand how you do that without looking like a body builder."

"Easy, the strength to do this is there. But the muscles aren't used to doing it so they feel weak. I build them up to doing this by doing repetitions."

Having caught her breath a little, she was going to push them up and create more paper to be able to get clear of it when Nagato tapped the weights and they slowly rose up the bar. "…These eyes of mine can let me control gravity," he told her. "Impressive ability, no?"

She stared at it before grinning. "Nya! I found my workout partner!" Getting up and out of the way, Nagato lowered the weight back down. "So, what's up putty tat?"

"Ahem…I…ah hell with it. Will you go out to dinner with me?" Konan could only blink in surprise at that sudden question.

—oo000oo—

"He just asked you out," Din asked while finishing casting a spell that created ice around a knot at the end of five hanging ropes.

"Yes," Konan replied, stretching her legs before giving a kick to one, completely shattering it. Doing a round house into another block, her friends swore there was a loud pop before she touched the ice.

"Uzumaki Nagato, quiet, stays mostly to himself, constant pensive look on his face, rings in his eyes, Nagato asked you on a date right out of nowhere?"

"Yes," Konan said again breaking a third and fourth block.

Naruto, not too far away setting up bricks for Konan, couldn't help but listen. "What did you say?"

Konan fixed him with a stare that made him fidget a little and said, "That's a secret."

"…Secret? Konan, we've never kept a secret from each other. The only secret I didn't tell you was where I was going three years back."

She clearly didn't like that he said that. "You don't keep any secrets," she corrected. "I'm a woman, I have plenty of secrets. This is one of them."

"…But why don't you want me to know?"

Konan frowned, just wishing he would stop pressing. "Naruto, I can push near two thousand pounds with my legs. If you don't stop asking, I will kick you."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said, his ears a little laid back in submission. After Konan broke the last of the ice, he cleared his throat. "Bricks now, Konan."

"I just broke ice and you want me to break bricks?"

"Do you honestly think I would let it be that easy? No, this isn't about power. This is about control. Look here." He pointed to two bricks laying across another two bricks that were standing on end. They were positioned so that the two laying on them were only half on. "You are going to break just the bottom brick." Naruto picked up the top brick and laid a plate of glass atop the bottom before replacing the top.

"…Ok, that might be tough," Konan admitted.

"Think you can do it without shattering the glass?"

"…Nya! Who do you think I am?" Kneeling before the bricks she placed her right palm on the top brick and raised it a little. She started to lower it when Naruto shook his head. "What?"

"That's not a hit, Konan, and you know it."

"Fine." She raised her arm fully, made a few practice tries on the ground next to it, before finally doing it. Her palm slapping the bricks, she winced when she went right through them all.

"That's Konan," Din said dryly. "Power but not enough control."

That elicited a growl from the woman. "Set them up again! I'm not going to stop until I can do it!"

"Oh come on," Din said, shaking her head. "Konan, nothing bad against you, but you are trying to break a world record on weight lifting; that requires you to put out a maximum force constantly."

"She can do it, I know she can," Naruto said with a smile. "There is little she can't do if she wants." Setting several up without the glass, he said, "Try with these, Konan. Go slow, figure out how they break and which ways. Then we'll try with glass."

Din had been listening to this and suddenly said, "You know Konan, with the tournament just a week away, maybe you should stop to be ready for it. What if you hurt your hands?"

"…With what she normally trains with, I'm sure bricks will be no problem. But the choice is yours, Konan."

She looked between the two of them and sighed. "I guess I'm overdoing it again, aren't I? Nya, I'll finish here and rest up." Starting at the first and moving on, she tried different speeds and strengths to break them. When she finished the ones set up, she took the ones still useable and began setting them up.

Hearing Din suddenly speak up, Konan looked to her. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes?" They both looked at her in time for Din to suddenly grab his face and kiss him. When she pulled back, Naruto just stood there eyes wide. "…And that was for?"

"Letting you know how much I care for you." In Konan's hand, the brick she held was crushed.

—oo000oo—

"Father, grandfather!" Deis ran up and hugged two men that looked well aged. The first was a man with long gray hair with just traces of blue here and there. He had wrinkles just about everywhere and had trouble walking. His name was Ryu Bateson and three thousand years ago, he saved the world from Deathevn.

"Oh," he groaned as he was hugged. "Careful now, I don't know how much more of those I can take." When Deis let them go, he leaned back, popping his spine. "Ow, I can't keep making these trips."

"Grandfather, if you would just move to Uzu, I'm sure everyone would be honored to have you here and we can help you."

"Now now, leave the old man be," the red haired man next to him said with a smile. His name was Matrim Chaun Bateson. He was also a member of the dragon clan but unlike his father, he had wings and a tail. His eyes were gold like a woren's and he had fur atop his tail and spine instead of spikes. He was almost as old as his father, his mother being Katt Chaun, Ryu's teammate and deceased wife. Because he was only a quarter human unlike his father, he had aged better but not by much. "Now, who said you could see me without a kiss young lady." He shifted a staff he held from one hand to another, the top and bottom of it decorated with a cat's paw.

Deis laughed before hugging her father and kissing his cheek. "It's so good to see you both. I've missed you very much."

"And we you," Ryu told her. "Now, where is that wonderful great granddaughter of mine, Kushina." He looked around but didn't see her. But he did see the most hurtful expression on Deis' face and didn't need an explanation. Living for three thousand years, you got to see many you love die. "I'm so sorry dear." He hugged her again, resting a hand on the back of her head.

"I…wasn't even there," she said. "I couldn't protect her." She closed her eyes and wiped the tears away. "But there are others I want you to meet." Leading them to a waiting area, Deis showed Ryu and Matrim her family. "You two already know Rei, this is Carol, my…current eldest and Yuki, my youngest daughter. Carol, Yuki, say hello to your grandfather and great grandfather."

"They're beautiful," Matrim said, kneeling down and hugging them. "Hello girls, it's very nice to see you. And you Carol, a gold dragon. I can see why your mother looks so proud."

"Hello father," Rei said to him. "There's one more you two need to meet."

"Oh," Ryu asked.

"Yes. Naruto, grab Din and Konan and come over here!"

"Sure, Tou-san." Waving over his friends, he walked to them and bowed his head to the two old men. "Ojii-samas, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Rei, he looks just like you. Your son," Matrim asked.

"Strictly speaking, grandson," Rei told him. "Naruto, these are Ryu Bateson and Matrim Bateson. Your great grandfather and great, great grandfather."

Naruto blinked at hearing that before looking to them. "I'm happy to meet you. Ryu Bateson? It's an honor, truly."

Ryu nodded but was looking to Konan instead. "…Katt?"

"Uh, no sir," Konan said, moving her hair out from her eyes. "My name is Konan. You are talking about Katt Chaun, right? You're ally that helped kill Deathevn."

"Y-Yes. While on our adventure, we met these shamans that could transform my friends. Katt changed to look like a hero of her people…uh… Shalula the Panther!"

"I'm told I look just like her by Bleu."

"Heh, she still around here?" Ryu looked around in time to get pulled into a kiss by said snake woman. "Ah ha, here she is."

"Ryu, still as handsome as ever."

"Bleu," Ryu shook his head. "You haven't changed at all. You know, one of these days you're going to have to get old like the rest of us."

"Ha, that's what you think," she challenged. "I plan to live forever."

"Not me, I've lived long enough as is. I'm ready to see my wife again."

Bleu let out a rueful sigh. "Even three thousand years later, huh handsome?"

Naruto looked to his friends and said, "This is so weird."

"It is," Din agreed. "Gentlemen, what brings you back to Uzu no Kuni?"

"This does," Matrim said, tapping his staff to the ground. "This is Kuk d'Tigar'zimut, the Staff of Dominance. My mother used this staff in the battle against Deathevn and while it was already powerful from constantly being bathed in the blood and aura of demons, that battle turned it into something truly incredible."

"What," Konan asked eagerly.

"Well, among other things, it is tapped directly into the Weave."

"…Blood and bloody ashes," Din said in shock and amazement. "The Weave, the source of all mana and magic, created by the goddess Deis, the Master Magician herself, that Weave?"

"The very same," he told her. "You see, long ago, some centuries after I was born, the world was in a very bad way. War threatened to destroy everyone and everything. There was too much power in the world, you could say. So, my father and Bleu figured out that the best way to stop it from getting bad was to bring all the fighters together in a single event and let them fight it out. True, there were still soldiers and armies, but it was the individuals that set the strength for those. The tournament was to crown a single one more powerful than all the others. At least that was the hope. But no one was willing to agree to join. Gold, magic, nothing was a great enough interest to bring them together. So, I suggested one thing. A wish, a single wish, to be made then and there upon victory. Why not, after all with magic we could accomplish just about anything a person could ask for. So we spread the word of the prize and now people came. Not just warriors either but priest and mages as well."

"You're forgetting something, Matrim," Bleu reminded. "We didn't plan to use that staff, we didn't even think about it. We planned to use our abilities to grant the desire. Except when the winner stood before all else, he said, 'I wish that the life that had been stolen from my family was returned.' We had forgotten something important. We were ready for heroes and tyrants, coming there for greed or a greater sense of good. But a man, a farmer and the best staff wielder of his age, asked for something that could not be granted as we planned. We couldn't go back our word so Matrim grabbed the staff and we made it happen."

"Power to do that though…" Din started saying.

"Yes, it is rare and immense," Matrim told her. "The ability the staff has to grant a single wish can only happen once every twenty five years."

"The last tournament," Naruto said in realization.

"Correct, grandson," Ryu said with a smile. "The last tournament was twenty five years ago and the winner was one of those…ninja."

"What did he want?"

"The knowledge to bring about the peace his ancestor sought."

Naruto blinked a moment when something suddenly occurred to him. "This is something that has been going on for thousands of years, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Seven hundred years ago was the first record appearance of the Juubi. Before that, it weren't here."

Ryu frowned. "It is not always a good man that wins, and we cannot stop them from making their wish. You are correct, seven hundred years ago someone sought a creature so powerful that it would let him take over the world. Thus the Juubi was born. But like all stories, a good man rose up against this evil. He wished for the means to pacify the Juubi. He became known as the Rikudo Sennin. The battle for good and evil has been fought in this tournament. Yet you would be surprise how often the champions of these two groups wish for something significantly less world changing."

"Why keep doing it," Konan asked. "Why risk giving a single wish that could bend reality to anyone?"

"Because nothing has changed," Deis told them. "When the Juubi was created, the thought that average fighters could one day possess the means to defeat it was laughable."

"Now there are no less than possibly ten that could in the world," Bleu picked up. "Seven hundred years ago the Rac could never be defeated by a mage but just three years ago that same creature was killed by a sixteen year old girl. The strength of the world keeps increasing, the threat of war can still destroy it." She sighed. "Two thousand years before the first steam engine, an inventor created a toy. You filled it with water, put it over a fire, and the stream would turn a wheel, creating a whistle as it spun. The steam engine two thousand years prior to the one made that changed the shape of the world without magic. What was the difference between the two times?"

"…We're still evolving," Din muttered.

"Right. The shape of humans and even us hasn't changed much in fifty thousand years but our minds are constantly evolving. As the limits of our minds expand, so too does the limits of the body. To the first man that walked upright, fire was a thing of the gods and couldn't be controlled. To the first hunter using a club, the bow was the most powerful thing on earth. And to the first person that sought understanding, the epiphany changed everything."

"Knowledge has always been the greatest weapon of sentients," Deis told the three. "Now, enough, you three must return to the waiting area."

"Wait, wait, there are two tournaments, one wish," Naruto questioned.

"Two wishes, one wish will be limited in its strength is all," Deis answered. "Now go, all of you."

"Yes, kaa-san," Naruto said, followed by, "Yes, Aunt Deis," from the two young women. "Gentlemen, it has been an honor," they all said with a bow of their heads before running off.

—oo000oo—

Four men from Konoha walked through the area set up around the arena looking for a certain woman. These men, Yamanaka Inoichi, Sarutobi Asuma, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru, were looking for her because they were close but also because they were hoping to gather some information she might have. "Mendokusē, couldn't she have let us know where she was waiting for us," Shikamaru moaned. "In the stalls around the south side of the area is not small."

"I doubt she expected it to get this big," Choji replied. The stalls, which from what they had heard was only supposed to be a hundred feet deep but was now almost a quarter kilameter in all directions around the stadium. As more people arrived, their own shop owners traveled with them and opened stalls with the prefered meals and games of their cultures. Even as they talked about where to find the woman, they passed a stall that was ran by what looked like a bipedal rat, of similar porpotions as a human, talking to another that was in full plate and carried a spear.

"These manillo are charging outragous prices for the simplest of things," the spear holder said with a shake of her head, talking about the race of fish people that excel at trade. "One actually had the audacity to try and sell me armor and weapon polish for five gold pieces. Five!"

"They are as shrewd and disgusting as any lawyer," the shop tender agreed. She shook her head before peering around the spearman. "Hello, gentlemen, interested in trying some of the foods, wines, and even fine tabac."

"...I could get a gift for my father," Asuma said while taking a drag from his own cigerette. "Guys, hold up a minute."

"Do we really have time for gift shopping," Inoichi asked. "I would like to find my daughter sometime today."

"Just give me a minute." Asuma walked over and said, "What kind do you have, ma'am?"

"We have some fielded in the Two Rivers area of our home, viewed by many as the best in the world and...my god, what is that smell!?" Both the female shopkeeper and the spearman took a step back while the woman in armor waved a hand before her nose. The shopkeeper glanced around before focusing on the cigarette. Snatching it from Asuma's mouth, she took a smell of it and scowled before putting it out on the counter. "This is what you smoke, have you no pride in yourself? No, no, this will never do!" Asuma could only blink as the mousy woman moved like a hurricane in her stall, reaching for things, putting some back after shaking her head, and finally picking some back up.

"...Like a hamster on coffee," Asuma muttered, watching her. "And what was wrong with my cigarette, that's my favorite brand."

The spearman tapped her snout and said, "You don't have these noses. That thing is vile and we could still smell the pesticides used in growing the plant."

"Done!" The shopkeep set down a few pipes and bags of tabac. "First off, we need to get you a proper pipe and..."

"I prefer cigarettes," Asuma tried to say but she continued.

"And then we'll see about the tabac and flavor. First off straight pipe or curved? After all, aestetics is important, they can make a fine tabac even finer."

"I said..."

"Straight, of course, that is the prominent style in this area," she interrupted. Picking up a straight pipe of medium length, she put a small pack of tabac in the end while saying, this is just a free sample. Remember when lighting the tabac, never use that god awful lighter you have in your vest pocket and wait about three seconds after lighting a match. Gets rid of the sulfur taste in the flames." She struck the head of a match, catching the flame, and after waiting, lit the tabac. "Try this," she said, almost shoving the pipe in his mouth.

"...Hamster on coffee. Fine, fine, I'll try it. Can't be that much better." Taking the offered pipe, he put the end in his mouth and breathed it in.

The girl behind the counter began to smile and said, "Well?"

"..." Asuma took the pipe out his mouth, holding the smoke in a moment longer, and finally let it out. "Alright, I'll admit there is something to what you're saying. But I better take a second taste to be sure."

"Of course, of course," she said. "That is what I was telling about earlier, Two Rivers Tabac. They have spent generations getting to know their plants and how to take perfect care of them. You gentelmen, won't you come and try as well?"

"We don't smoke," Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah, my wife would kill me if I started," Inoichi informed them.

"Ah, a wife with a heavy hand," the shopkeeper said before moving in back. "I know just the thing for you." She moved to the back and came back with a small box. "How about some insurance for the next time you get her angry with you. I can tell you now, flowers every time she is upset eventually loses effectiveness."

Inoichi smirked as he thought of his flower shop. "You have no idea. I own the flower shop."

"Then you definitely need these!" She opened the box and lifted out a set of three combs carved from mother of pearl and inlaid with amber on the back of all three. "These are completely unique, one of a kind. If she is still upset with you after giving these to her, you might as well just move your stuff to the den."

"...I might be interested in that," Inoichi admitted before heading over. "These are gorgeous."

"Thank you. How about you sir," she said, looking at Choji, again with a smile.

"No thanks, I don't have a girlfriend, I don't smoke, don't drink, there is no one that I could be in trouble with."

"Of course, of course," she said, still smiling. "Then while we wait for these two to finish, mayhaps you would like to try a meal from my home village of Cleyra? We use a fine array of spices and meats to make any mouth water."

"I really shouldn't," Choji tried to deny.

"And we also make some very good sweats. Salt water taffy, caramel, and rock candy. Not that the finest foods must be made, ice plums and tundra berries are some of the sweatest, juiciest fruit you will ever taste." Choji couldn't keep himself away any longer, he headed over. Before she could turn her gaze and smile on Shikamaru, he was walking away.

"Don't even try it," he called to her. Finding a chair, he said down in it and said, "She's good at what she does."

"Got that right," a man not to far from him said. "I've been here for fifteen minutes and you're one of the first to be able to escape her gaze."

Shikamaru took the guy in, he had blue eyes, blond hair, and was wearing a suit. "And you are?"

"I'm Nobody."

"And do you have something to sell?"

"I always have something to sell, what that is depends on who I'm talking to though. Hmm. You're not someone for my usual wears though," Nobody stated.

"...Have you seen a blond haired woman around my age that is nothing but trouble?"

"Information you want huh? I got that too. As for the girl, you'll have to be more specific. And information isn't free."

"...What kind do you have?"

"Oh, this and that. I listen. For example, that girl that wrangled your friends so easily, her name is Anju Crescent. The spearwoman over there, shaking her head and laughing, she is her sister, Freya Crescent. You could guess that as she is wearing her armor and weapon, she is here for the tournement and you would be guessing right." He cleared his throat and leaned back. "Anything else you might want to hear, the whos and hows, is going to cost you something."

"...If it is money you want..." Shikamaru trailed off as Nobody shook his head.

"Nothing so transparent. You go over to Anju and ask her for a bottle of 'Scotch', and share some with me, and I'll tell you all you want to hear. Including where your missing chickadee is."

"Mendokusē," Shikamaru gave his customary complaint as he got up and went back over to the lion's den.

"So, that's three bags of Two River's Tabac, and the pipe, for you sir, and you wanted the combs, did you want the matching ear rings," Anju said before turning around to take a plate from one of her assistants. "Thanks Claire. Here you go sir, a meal my family has made for a very long time, borscht soup in a bread soup bowl with tundra berrie fruit pies. Pipe and tabac, three gold pieces, seven silver. Combs are... Oh, and the earrings, that'll be four gold and two silver, and a silver and three copper for the meal."

"This is the currency we use, will this do," Asuma asked, setting down several coins.

"Hello," Anju said, taking a gander at them all.

"Our monetary system is called ryo. These small coins are Ichibubans are worth a quarter of a ryo or these medium ones called Kobans. They are made from silver or gold. Kobans are all made from gold. And the large one, an Ōban, is worth ten Koban."

Anju blinked and picked up two Ryo. Rolling one along her fingers to check the balance it had, she said, "Evenly casted." She hit the two together, getting a excuisite ring from them. "Good purity too."

"You can tell the purity by the sounds it makes?"

"With these ears, how could I not?" Her final test was to bite it but not to make sure it was real. She actually tasted the metal. "Hmm. Good, good. these will do fine. So, original price for these were three gold, seven silver, so I'll go with three ryo and two of these gold ichibubans."

"Ah but gold is worth more than silver, so shouldn't it be one ichibuban?"

She smiled and said, "Three ryo, one gold ichibuban, and two silver ichibuban, and not a coin less."

"Deal." She put his items in a paper bag and handed them over after taking his gold.

"You sir, four ryo and two silver ichibuban."

"Here you go."

"And finally the meal, a silver ichibuban and...hmm, what would be..."

Choji set an ichibuban on the counter and three copper coins with holes in the center. "These are called Mon."

"...You have very pretty coins in this part of the world. Thank you. Hello again, sir."

"Hello Anju," Shikamaru said to her. "Do you have 'Scotch'?"

Anju blinked as did her sister and said, "Yes, but that is hardly a wine like what is drank here. Are you sure you wouldn't rather try a chardonnay?"

"Scotch, please."

"Very well." She reached down and picked up three short, fat bottle. "The first was aged for eight years before being bottled. The second has been aged for twelve, and the last one I have never found a buyer for. This bottle of scotch is almost ninety years old, having been aged for twenty."

"Long time."

"Very. Makes it very expensive too."

"...I'll go with the twelve, how much?"

"Fifteen ryo for the whole bottle and two glasses."

Shikamaru set it down and picked up the bottle and glasses she set down. "Over here, please." Going over and sitting down, Shikamaru set down the bottle and cups. "Alright Nobody, here is the Scotch. Now about that information."

Nobody was silent a moment as he reached for the bottle, popped the cork, and took a smell. "Nice. Indeed, the information. I believe I should either start with that chickadee or the favorites in the tournament."

"Yamanaka Ino," Shikamaru told him.

"Ah, her. You'll find the berserker fifty five meters north, seventeen meters east from here. She should be shouting and having a good time."

"You guys go ahead, I'll learn what else I can," Shikamaru told them. "Why don't you tell me about the people fighting."

"There's a lot to go over. Inoichi, yes, you should know your daughter has changed some since coming to this island. Not exactly a little princess now."

"She is still my daughter, she will always be that," Inoichi told him. "Thank you for telling me where she is."

"No problem. Now, Shikamaru," Nobody smirked while Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him knowing his name. "Since you already met one combatant, we shall start with her. Freya Crescent is what is called a Dragoon. Master spearmen, dragoons first started a long time ago as dragon-kin slayers."

"Dragon-kin?"

"Yes, you know the dragon clan here in Uzu no Kuni is a kind of dragon-kin. Another kind is wyverns, walks on two legs much like a hawk, shaped like one too. No forelimbs, webbed wings, long neck, long tail, and stinger on the end. Makes good mounts if you can train one. More animal like than other dragon-kin. Incredibly smart for an animal but an animal none the less. There's also wyrms, you might recognize them as those long serpentine dragons in the artwork around the Elemental Continent. Regardless, the Dragoons. The heavy armor is made to resist dragon attacks and breath weapons while training has given them an amazing ability to jump high into the air while wearing that armor. This was needed as dragons attack literally on the fly so they had to go up to them." Pouring a little Scotch into the glasses, he picked his up and took a sip. "Very good. She is of a race sometimes called Were-rats, inappropriately as they do not shift forms but they make no attempt to correct anyone. They live in two cultures, one studies art and science. The other does too, just that concerning weapons."

"By resisting breath weapons, you mean like fire."

"To begin with, yes. But a dragon's breath weapon changes with their color. You are already familiar with the breath weapon of a mercury dragon, are you not?"

"I am."

"There you go. The armor of a Dragoon must be able to take a hit from these and survive. Fire, light, sound, corrosion, rust, that one always surprises me, lightning, rot, even weakness. If the gods truly made something in the image of themselves, then I say that the gods are Dragons."

"Yes, dragons are impressive and anyone or thing that can kill one is equally impressive. Who else is there?"

"There is Triel of Suldanessellar."

"Who?"

"Take a look over there, see the woman with black skin, white hair, and pointed ears, she's watching the guy there with white skin, blond hair, also with pointed ears." He pointed to a woman much like he discribed with peircing red eyes with a blow tattoo on her forehead and red slashes under her eyes. She wore a silver tunic until a breastplate decorated with a crescent moon on her right and a triangle on the left.

"I see them."

"The woman is Triel, she is a follower of the Fierce Diety and as such has dedicated her life to the perfection of her skills with any weapon she could ever find. Her race is Dokkalfar."

"The other is Lin, he is Ljosalfar and a master at the sword and shield fighting form. But what he excels at, much like Triel, is multiple weapon fighting. Bow, boomerang, hammer, so forth." Lin kept an eye on Triel as he checked over his sword. He wore a golden breastplate over a scalemale tunic with golden boots and guantlets.

"Seems they don't trust each other."

"They are cautious," Nobody replied. "In ages past the Dokkalfar and the Ljosalfar were the same, just Alfar, then a civil war broke their great culture assunder. For a thousand years after being driven underground by the Ljosalfar, the Dokkalfar tried to kill them. Eventually the attacks stopped, leading to both eventually thinking the other was dead. They were wrong, of course. Neither are eager to continue yet they don't trust the other enough to lower their guard. No doubt the two of them are wondering if one might use this wish for the destruction of the other."

"What do you think?"

"I think that Triel is here to fight that one person with the strength and skill to possible defeat her. Him, I don't know. He doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Anyone else of note?"

"Plenty. There is a favorite of Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki Naruto. I heard that he's good and a Spellblade. Then there's also this one guy from Suldanessellar called Alucard. You can't miss this guy, dresses like a western noble, keeps a saber at his waist, and his has this bearing and face that will make anyone, including you, saying he is beautiful."

"What is he?"

"Not human, that's for sure, no matter how much he looks like one. If you believe some of the rumors, he is the son of the devil himself sworn to defeat his father, to A, take over hell itself, or B, rid the world of evil. I don't believe that. There is also the rumor that he is a half human child of a demon or monster. That holds some possiblilty of being truth. But again, anyone that might no feels no need to talk about it. And it ask is just rude."

"I see. Continue."

—oo000oo—

"Ein zwei drei vier! Lift your steins and drink your beer!" Several voices shouted that accompanied by pounding and cheering. "Ein zwei drei vier! Lift your steins and drink your beer!" There was the sound of something shattering and even more cheering.

"What's going on over there," Inoichi asked, seeing an area with several long tables and poeple huddled around the smallest one.

"Ein zwei drei vier! Lift your steins and drink your beer," they chanted again as two people grabbed their steins and started drinking them as fast as possible. The first finished, slammed the empty mug down hard enough to break it, reached across the table, grab the challenger, and slammed their heads together, knocking the challenger out of his chair and to the ground. The victor got up on the table, grabbed another beer and raised it in toast. "For honor!"

"HONOR!"

"For Glory!"

"GLORY!"

"Katarl!"

"KATARL!"

"Katarl!"

"KATARL!"

"And let all those that face the might of the Katarl berserker lodge know they face death itself!"

That set them all off in more cheers and beer raising. And a new chant came up. "Yamanaka! Yamanaka!"

"What on earth," Asuma said before the speaker headed for the table edge and the berserkers parted to let her down. Standing at a towering two meters tall, with blond hair hanging down to her waist and tied into a braid, wearing a purple tunic and a black metal breastplate with a skull of a snow leopard on her right shoulder with black metal greaves and guantlets.

Stepping down, she laughed at what one of them said before before grabbing another beer. She was going to drink it when she noticed several men looking at her. Leaning left and right around others to make sure she saw who she thought she did, a smile split her face as she called out, "Daddy!" Discarding the beer, pushing people out of her way, and jumping over a table, she almost lunged at her father to pull him into a hug. "I can barely believe it's really you, daddy!"

"Ino, is that really you," Inoichi asked almost in disbelief. He had expected his little girl to be at least a bit who she was but the woman before her was not his little princess anymore. Warrior princess maybe.

"It's so good to see you!" She pulled back to arms length to look at him more and then noticed something. "Daddy, when did you get so small?" She glanced down and then back up. "Weren't you bigger than this?"

"No I wasn't honey." Inoichi looked at her and just felt shocked. "Well, no matter how big you get, you will always be my little princess."

That made her smile and hug him again. "Thank you daddy."

"Ino a little princess," one of the berserkers called. "That'll be the day!"

"Could you imagine her wearing a dress like some mage!? BWUHAHAHA!"

"Dress!? I can't even imagine her without britches on!"

"...Pardon me daddy, I need to do something." Ino turned around, grabbed a bench and held it like a club. "RRAAAGGGGHHHH!" She charged and slammed into them knocking them into a keg, breaking it, and throwing them all into the now muddy street, kicking and a gouging in the mud, the blood, and the beer.

When she was finished, she threw some away and gave a kick to the rears of others to get them moving. "Go away, leave my father alone!" Trying to clean herself off as best she could, she headed back over and grabbed a clean rag from one of the still whole tables. Cleaning her face off, she kissed her father and said, "Missed you daddy."

"And I you, Ino."

"He's not the only one," Choji said, smiling at her.

"Choji! Asuma-sensei! She hugged both of them close before looking around and beginning to scowl. "Where the hell is Shikamaru!? If he said it was too troublesome to visit me, I swear I'll go back to Konoha, borrow his mother's skillet, and what trouble really is!" The look in her eyes said she was already planning everything she was going to do to him.

"Don't be too hard on him," Asuma placated. "We couldn't find you so we had to split up for a bit. He has to share a bottle of something called Scotch with someone in exchange for telling us where to find you."

And with that her anger was gone. "Of course he is, he knows what I would have done if he stayed behind. Oh, its so good to see all of you! I can't wait until I can go home and see mother again!" Grabbing all three and hugging them at once. "I have to show what its like here! There's also a party celebrating the beginning of the tournement and there is..."

"Ino, we'll get to that," Asuma interrupted. "But first, we need the information you've been gathering and the ceremony for the start of the tournement."

"I know," she sighed. "I finally meet you all after so long and I don't have any time. Here, this is my journal, everything that I have seen I kept in it. Most of it is about the lodge itself but some of it is about the rest of the island."

"What about the Bijuu? Has there been any sign of them," Inoichi asked.

"No father, if they are even here, they are invisible."

"They might not be," Asuma asked.

"Correct. The mages are quite adept as summoning and returning extraplanar creatures like demons and angelic beings like devas. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them returned the bijuu from wence they came just to spite the ninja villages."

"...That's good news, in a way," Choji stated. "That means they don't want to use them personally."

"It could also mean they feel they current strength is equal or superior than that of a jinchuuriki," Asuma pointed out.

"...I thought we already knew that," he replied. "What with Deis, Dorogan, and Talon, did we honestly ever think otherwise?"

"No," Inoichi and Asuma said a bit softly.

"Demons are unpredictable, there is no complete and sure way to control them," Ino stated. "I believe they would rather remove them than use them personally."

"And the Guardian beast are just as dangerous and unpredictable," Inoichi muttered.

"That is why they use demons sparingly and banish them quickly once done," Ino explained. "Devas, as long as the task is aligned to the light, is far less likely to kill you, should you not insult their honor and pride. Elementals even more so, I would say that if not for their bodies being made from the elements, they are like you and me."

"...One last question Ino, then we should hurry to the arena. Would being a berserker be something that would aid Konoha by spreading the teaching?"

"...I do not believe so. The rage itself is hard to control and that's when taught by a master. I am not. Plush it is a very straight forward life, meant only for facing others in battle and defeating them. Berserkers have no use for sneaking, espionage, and theft. Were we instead the samurai of Tetsu no kuni, then yes but then, the samurai would not want it for it is a means of losing control and restraint. Good to have, sparingly, but the village would suffer having a lodge outside a war."

"Hmm. Ino, who were those celebrating with you?"

"Them? They were the younglings like myself. We have all completed our trials and are being welcomed into the lodge as full warriors."

"Oh...Let's go collect Shikamaru then and get to the tournement."

"No need, this is just the welcome ceremony. Show the arena and present all of us and all that followed by a ball and then tomorrow is when the fighting starts." She led the way to the arena. "I meet him, and hurt him, tonight," she said with a smirk as she entered the door to the arena, eager to start.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: This one was long in coming and long in writing. In all truth I didn't want to stop here without some fighting in it but if I didn't, it would just keep going. The reson for the delay is because my computer decided to be difficult and needed the OS reinstalled. In doing so, I lost my microsoft word program and haven't gotten it back. I lost some enthusiasm for writing after that so I want to thank Kage88 for getting me to get my butt back in gear and working again.


End file.
